OMAKES for In Flight
by chronodekar
Summary: A collection of OMAKES from various sources online for GB's wonderful fanfiction "In Flight".
1. Introduction

**The UN-official "In Flight" OMAKE collection**

Yes folks, you read that right. This is NOT going to be a single story, but instead is going to be a collection of stories! And the best part is, they will ALL revolve around gabriel blessing's wonderful fanfiction called "In Flight", which is available right here on fanfiction .net ! If you want to find "In Flight" just search for cross-over fanfiction between "Fate/stay night" and "Sekirei". It's the story with the most number of reviews (over 2500 as of this writing!).

**Q. What is an "OMAKE" ?**  
>Well, to quote from TVtropes, "<em>A bonus that is added to, but separate from, a particular work. 'Omake' is the anime fanspeak term.<em>".

**Q. Who makes these "OMAKES" ?**  
>Good Question. When you buy an anime DVD collection or manga package, the author usually adds it in. It acts as an incentive for hard-core fans to buy extra merchandise. However, there are cases (especially if it involves the Nasuverse) where the fans themselves makepublish their own "omakes". These come in all sorts of formats like - 4Koma, doujin, manga, fanfiction ... etc.

**Q. Wait, so some FANS actually make omakes? Why would they spend all that time & effort? Does anyone pay them?**  
>It's a labor of love! We liked the original work so much that we can't stop thinking about it. And the more we think about it, the more ideas pop into our heads! We can't just keep all that bottled up inside, now can we? So, we channel all the love we have for the original work into little extrassnippets that are called "omakes". And no, no-one pays us for doing so. (At least, no-one has paid me anything so far ...)

**Q. Would ANYONE really make "omakes" for a fanfiction story? And that too, a cross-over?**  
>You would be surprised! I've never seen any other story as popular on fanfiction .net as "In Flight" and many others agree as well. It's so popular that people talk about it just about everywhere on the internet. It's got it's own thread on "The Fanfiction Forum", it has it's own TVtrope entry, it's blasted regularly on "The Beast's Layer" ... etc. And naturally, where a lot of people talk about it, they end up posting omakes too!<p>

**Q. So, this 'collection' is just going to be all those different OMAKES gathered together in one place?**  
>Yep!<p>

**Q. Are you really going to re-post ALL the "In Flight" omakes out there?**  
>Of course! How else can I call this a complete collection, otherwise? Admittedly, I'm only a human and can't be everywhere at once. If you find an "In Flight" omake posted anywhere that's not in this collection, please tell me? Either by review or PM.<p>

**Q. Do you have permission from gabriel blessing to do this?**  
>I've asked him. But he hasn't replied so far and I hope he won't say no! (chronodekar prays for a favorable answer)<p>

**Q. Do you have permission from the other "omake authors" to re-post their works?**  
>Most of them approve (some even encourage me!), but not everyone has replied so far. My line of thinking is that, as long as they haven't replied, it should be OK to re-post their storiesomakes. There have been a few authors that have said no and I respect their wishes (You won't find their stories re-posted in here).

**Q. If some authors have said no, how can you call this 'a complete collection'?**  
>If someone denies me permission to re-post their storyomake, I just put in a link to where the reader (you) can find it, instead! That way, this collection will be all you need to locate any "In Flight" omake in existence! Also, it's not just a matter of saying 'no'. There are some authors who have written beautiful A-rated omakes which, I don't think can be approved on fanfiction .net. So, for those kind of stories too, I just put in links.

**Q. How have you organized this collection?**  
>1 omake per chapter. This way we can use the total chapter count of this story to see how many omakes there are for "In Flight", as well as, to allow for people to link to a particular omake directly from other sites.<p>

**Q. That sounds really in-efficient. Why not something like, "10 omakes/chapter" or the such ?**  
>I gave a lot of thought about using such a system. It would save me a LOT of work, but in the end, it wouldn't be fair to the omake author's now would it? A good many of them (myself included) feel that their works are best represented, if an entire chapter is dedicated for each work (there are a <em>few<em> exceptions to this - you'll see why when you read them).

**Q. I want to thank some of the authors for the omakes they made. How can I do so?**  
>For each and every omake I've collected, you'll find a link near the beginning directing you to where I found the omake. Just follow the link and thank the author yourself!<p>

**Q. I have some suggestions/comments on how you've handled this collection. How can I get in touch with you?**  
>If it's something about the collection itself, then feel free to leave a review to this story. It would be a lot easier than sending me Private Messages (PMs).<p>

**Q. But I WANT to leave a review for an omake here anyway! Can I? Please? Pretty Please?**  
>-sigh- Even if you tell people NOT to review to individual omake chapters, they end up doing it anyway. Please remember, I'm NOT the guy who's written most of these omakes! If you REALLY want to thank anyone, follow the link and thank the authors directly! But, if you feel that you MUST use the chapter-review (or are just too lazy), then at LEAST mention the ORIGINAL author's name in your review. That way, when they see the review section, they'll recognize the ones that are meant for them. Please remember, it's a lot of work just compiling all these omakes together, and I don't have the time to forward reviews to their intended authors.<p>

**Q. So ... why are you going to all the trouble to make this collection?**  
>As Matsu the Sekirei would say, "Praise me! Praise me!". Yeah, I do it for the ego-boost. (^_-) Also, it's a labor of love. (^_^)<p>

**Q. What should I read first? This collection or "In Flight"?**  
>There ARE story-spoilers in this collection. It's really a good idea to read "In Flight" to it's latest chapter before you start reading anything in here.<p>

**Q. I have another question I need to ask ...?**  
>Please leave any comments to this collection as a review.<p>

* * *

><p>CREDITS<p>

_**Author's who have given me permission to re-post their stories,**_

Grimgor Ironhide - Permission got via PM dated 2/May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>chronodekar - Has Ego issues and refuses to respond via PM ,<br>Mokofooja - Permission got via forum post dated 2/May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Ttestagr - Permission got via PM dated 2May/2011 through TFF ,  
>Eratia - Permission got via PM dated 3May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Obiki Doragon - Permission got via review dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>whodidthewhatnow - Permission got via PM dated 3May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>DarthNacho - Permission got via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Flere821 - Permission got via forum post dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>VanusDraco - Permission got via PM dated 4May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Vindictus - Permission got via forum post dated 4May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>HubiKoshi - Permission got via PM dated 4May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>daniel_gudman - Permission got via PM dated 4May/2011 on TFF ,  
>zerohour - Permission got via PM dated 4May/2011 on TFF ,  
>Wilder - Permission got via PM dated 4May/2011 on TFF ,  
>Jomasten - Permission got via PM dated 5May/2011 on TFF ,  
>Mereo Flere - Permission got via PM dated 5May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>blackmamuth - Permission got via PM dated 5May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>GiftofLove - Permission got via PM dated 7May/2011 on TFF ,  
>Shiakou - Permission got via PM dated 8May/2011 on TFF ,  
>NeoSeether - Permission got via PM dated 9May/2011 on TFF ,  
>Roarky - Permission got via PM dated 10May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Mu-Sensei - Permission got via forum post dated 10May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Syroc - Permission got via PM dated 11May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>throwaawy - Permission got via PM dated 11May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Silver Sun 17 - Permission got via PM dated 13May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Cyberbeta - Permission got via forum post dated 13May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>neogoki - Permission got via PM dated 13May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Biigoh - Permission got via PM dated 15May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Shiranui Amaterasu - Permission got via PM dated 15May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Techlology - Permission got via PM dated 15May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Shadow Rave - Permission got via PM dated 15May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>shadowzerover5 - Permission got via PM dated 18May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>FFXFan13 - Permission got via PM dated 30May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>kittybear - Permission got via PM dated 30May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>deus-rasengan2 - Permission got via PM dated 31May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Fallen Otaku - Permission got via PM dated 31May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Nim Maj - Permission got via PM dated 1June/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>NanayaMode - Permission got via PM dated 1June/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Type-00 - Permission got via PM dated 1June/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Bloody Hero - Permission got via forum post dated 1June/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>solopy567 - Permission got via forum post dated 3June/2011 on fanfiction .net ,

_**Author's who haven't replied to me yet,**_

gabriel blessing - Asked for permission via forum post on 2/May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>hanashinobi - Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Harold Jackel - Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Caladborg - Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Eveon - Asked for permission via PM dated 4May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Shinkir0 - Asked for permission via PM dated 5May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Shioran Toushin - Asked for permission via PM dated 10May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>UNSpacy000 - Asked for permission via PM dated 13May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>iota0000 - Asked for permission via PM dated 13May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Kreyn - Asked for permission via PM dated 15May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Zanma - Asked for permission via PM dated 29May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Trooper1023 - Asked for permission via PM dated 30May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Khagerou - Asked for permission via PM dated 31May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>Thorwald Dornbusch - Asked for permission via forum post on 31May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,  
>armedlord - Asked for permission via PM dated 4June/2011 on TFF ,

**_Author's who don't want their stories re-posted here,_**

Sucal - Said NO via forum post dated 4/May/2011 on fanfiction .net ,


	2. 001 by hanashinobi

Original Author : hanashinobi  
>Updated on : Apr 21st, 12:42pm<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 1/

* * *

><p>My story<p>

Karasuba and Musubi stared at each other across the desolate field from each other, prepared for battle. Shirou plus his sekirei, minus kuu-chan who was safely away from any possiblility of getting hurt, watched with Miya from the sidelines while the two faced off. Every member of the assembled group wished to help Musubi but knew this was her fight and that it was something they could not interfere with.

"Well we may not be the last two sekirei standing but I think I can live with this compromise." spoke Karasuba in a calm voice but an eager look in her eyes.

"I will show you Karasuba sama, the true power of love." Musubi declared in a hard voice, her own eyes full of determination.

Suddenly as soon as the fight was about to begin Musubi began chanting, "All my heart is filled with love. I have walked my path knowing that I would shatter the bonds of love in others that I hold so dear with a single hope. That I could reforge those and spread them to all the people in the world. It is a dark path but at the end I see the light. That light is UNLIMITED LOVE WORKS!"

Suddenly the landscape changed and they found themselves in a beautiful field of flowers with a light pink sky dotted with darker pink, heart shaped clouds. The group found themselves stunned, most especially Shirou. 'Th- this is unreal,' thought Shirou, 'I knew she was distorted and an alien but even so... why am I kissing and undressing Miya!' Shirou realised this was true as all those around him were busy kissing and undressing each other. Suddenly Shirou came to a startling realisation. Musubi's reality marble caused mass orgies.


	3. 002 by gabriel blessing

Original Author : gabriel blessing  
>Updated on : Apr 23rd, 3:03pm<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via forum post on 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 1/

* * *

><p>Since this is a place for omake and silliness, does anyone else think that a FateStay Night X Haruhi crossover would work ridiculously well? Kyon, the unnamed protagonist is actually Rin and Shirou's kid.

Rin: So what did you do today, Kyon?

Kyon: Well, I met living proof that the fourth magic (the one about time travel) is now been reduced to magecraft, was exposed to an entirely new Type, met with a representative of a secret Esper organization, and had to placate what appears to be an incredibly potent Marble Phantasm user.

Rin:...What?


	4. 003 by gabriel blessing

Original Author : gabriel blessing  
>Updated on : Apr 23rd, 4:20pm<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via forum post on 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 1/

* * *

><p>Nah. He wouldn't tell anyone because out of the group he's the only one that had absolutely no interest in Haruhi's unusual ability. It could be fun to make Haruhi's world warping powers some kind of innate Reality Marble, and have him introduce her to Shirou in order to help her learn how to control it.<p>

Haruhi: So what does your dad do?

Kyon: Um... He's in security?

And later on

Shirou: Unlimited Blade Works!

Haruhi: Kyon, you have the coolest dad. Ever!


	5. 004 by Harold Jackel

Original Author : Harold Jackel  
>Updated on : Apr 24th, 9:58am<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 1/

* * *

><p>Ahh! You guys gave such an idea bunny that I had to write this snippet.<p>

The light of the new day beckons me to rise from my slumber as its shining rays hit my face through the windows.

I groan and roll over to bury my face into the pillow, unwilling to relinquish the soft comfort that the confines of my bed offers against the undoubtedly wicked plans the world had in store for me today.

Or more specifically, whatever hell Haruhi plans to unleash on me.

Well that, and because I was not a morning person a quality that I had undoubtedly inherited from my mother.

Or so my father always reminds me.

Ugh, I guess it was futile to forestall the inevitable, because even if I want to remain here, sooner or later my

"Kyon!"

Speak of the devi-

"Wake upwakeupwakeupwakeup!" My train of thought was interrupted as a weight of a small person pressed up on my back and repeatedly jumped up and down on me.

Damnit, here I was trying to swear off writing for a while. Grr.


	6. 005 by Eratia

Original Author : Eratia  
>Updated on : Apr 25th, 2:06pm<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 2/

* * *

><p>A little Omake of Haruhi &amp; Fate:<p>

_-So? What do you needed to tell me that was so important, Kyon?_

_-Well I have to confess something important to you._

_Haruhi snorted, clearly unimpressed. Luckily, that day no one of the S. O. S. Brigade came. Look like, for once, the life No, no, no. His mother had told him enough times. The universe enjoys messing with their family, as he can testify._

_- Well? What is that so important thing? - When Kyon doubted a bit, Suzumiya grumbled, impatient, putting her hands over the table of the caf in which the were. - If you don't start talking now, I will give you the death penalty!_

_And here we go again, reflected Kyon. Was this what his Dad felt when he was in front of that guy, Gilgamesh? But the difference here isn't only that he didn't have the skill to pull out of nowhere weapons of mass destruction, is that Haruhi is very scary by herself._

_-Well, I must tell you that I'm not precisely a normal person._

_That won instantly the attention of Haruhi._

_-Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me that you are a slider!_

_-Er No._

_-Or and alien?_

_-No. - Though he had heard some things about his Mom's family_

_-A time traveller?_

_-No! - Like hell was he able to use the Fourth Magic. He can't even use the magecraft he's supposed to..._

_-Then? It's not like that you are an Esper._

_-Well That's close but no. I'm not an Esper._

_Haruhi looked irritated at the dismissal of all hers suggestions, but in a way she also looked disappointed, like she were thinking that he was kidding or deceiving her._

_- Haruhi, I'm a Magi. - Here, there goes the bomb. A magus, and a very bad one in magecraft._

_-WHAT?_


	7. 006 by Obiki Doragon

Original Author : Obiki Doragon  
>Updated on : Apr 25th, 7:04pm<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 2/

* * *

><p>An extension of the previous one<p>

"So let me get this straight. I am supposedly the only true user of this so called Third Magic, you real name is Kischur, after your mother's teacher, you also have half sisters going to private schools because of their figures which defeat the laws of body physics and your dad is some kind of super stud that was even able to bed King Arthur who is actually a girl?" The said reality warper replied to my revelations that I had given to her.

"That's pretty much it. And as for my sisters, Dad only did that so they wouldn't start reacting to their Ashikabi's just yet, add to the fact that those with Sekirei blood don't really have an incest taboo." I added for posterity. For some reason the sheer shock on the normally exuberant face of our fearless leader when she was out of her melancholic mood, that I was secretly writing a novel about never mind her dissappearance incedent, was quite amusing...cute even...Why did my heart start to pound so firecely all of a sudden?


	8. 007 by gabriel blessing

Original Author : gabriel blessing  
>Updated on : Apr 26th, 11:48am<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via forum post on 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 2/

* * *

><p>Heh. In Flight son of a Sekirei Kyon reacting to Haruhi. Hehehehehehe. That makes me giggle.<p>

Kyon: "Damnit! Why couldn't it have been Asakura? What is it Nagato? Yes, I'm half alien. Why, sure I guess that means we should exchange data. Wait, what do you mean by exchange data?"..."Oh."

And also...

Haruhi: "So if you're half alien and have some kind of mystic super alien power, what is yours?"

Kyon, reluctantly: "It's a strange sort of sixth sense. I call it 'the common'. It allows me the ability to logically predict all the possibilities that might result from an act.

Haruhi: "Wait, so your alien power is this 'common sense'? That doesn't sound very useful."

Kyon: "It let me survive meeting you, didn't it?"


	9. 008 by Obiki Doragon

Original Author : Obiki Doragon  
>Updated on : Apr 26th, 12:03pm<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 2/

* * *

><p>I sighed reading the letters from my sisters: Yugao daughter of Tsukiumi-kaa; Kumako, Musubi's and Senpuu; Kazahana's. It seems that theyfinally found their Ashikabi, despite going to a rich kids school near the very center of Shin Tokyo. It seems her Ashikabi is a crossdressing Host, coincedentally also named Haruhi...Yep, Akasha sures likes to mess around with our family.<p>

Just felt it was right. I always did figure Haruhi Fujioka as Bi.


	10. 009 by Ttestagr

Original Author : Ttestagr  
>Updated on : Apr 26th, 4:28pm<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Permission got via PM dated 2May/2011 through TFF

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 2/

* * *

><p>"So Emiya-san, you did break the rules I see," Miya commented while eying him sideways.<p>

Rin nodded emphatically as she put down her sake. "This fool went in knowing it was forbidden. But he still left his notes there without even bothering with a code!"

Saber chimed in against him. "It really was a problem for us. And now this situation..."

Shirou sighed tiredly. Of all things he was hoping for after a possibly happy reunion, having these three team up to go over his shortcomings was among the furthest things he wanted. Sure, coding his notes would have been good in hindsight, but since when was killing intruders not enough of a defense!

"So Tohsaka-san, Emiya-san, why did you decide to continue something you knew was...forbidden."The Hanya bled into existence, dark dried blood spilling from midair to form eyes as shadows created a face of horror behind the landlady. All noise just stopped, except for a clacking sound, like something approaching distantly over a wooden ground.

"I-its not l-like Unlimited Blade Works is something I can make g-go away! Its my mind Asama-san! Its my mind. My mind!"

Rin, the coward, he could see had spilled her sake in her lap and was doing her best to hide behind him. On the girl's other side, Saber resolutely kept her eyes closed and kept eating her snack. And quickly reached over and stole one of Rin's chips while they were too busy focused on other things.

"Oh, and what was that about you lying alone on your hill of swords Emiya-san?" The wails of the dead continued to echo through the house as Miya leaned closer towards him, eyes closed. "I imagine that would make a good number of innocent maidens quite heartbroken. You wouldn't want such a thing would you?"

"O-of course not! But that isn't-"

"I'm afraid that until you've learned some restraint for yourself, Unlimited Blade Works will be quiteforbiddenat Izumo Inn. There won't be any trouble, will there?"

"But its my mind!"


	11. 010 by whodidthewhatnow

Original Author : whodidthewhatnow  
>Updated on : Apr 26th, 6:46pm<br>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 2/

* * *

><p>If that's the case, then Shirou might revise his opinion from Caster since she was toyed with Eros to fall in love with Jason and eventually becoming the mess she was later.<p>

"On the hindsight", Shirou says while suppressing a sigh, "maybe Caster did had some excuse for what she did". He took another look at the aftermath of one Sekirei who was essentially betrayed by his Ashikabi, the poor chap victim of Musubi new ability 'Love Love Bear Arrow' which caused him to deeply fall in love to whoever he saw first, which was the Sekirei of someone else. Long story short, things spiraled out of control, turning into an unholy combination of a modern day Romeo and Juliet and Midnight Summers Dream with faint touches of, ironically enough, Medea from Euriphes. The results were not pretty with three level four, maybe one level five termination, one Ashikabi into coma and the other deeply traumatized being taken by the local authorities.

"Akitsu", he heard the comforting sound of chains behind him, "remember me to never let Musubi use that attack again", he paused, scratching the back of his head, "and to never tell her about this incident".


	12. 011 by DarthNacho

Original Author : DarthNacho  
>Updated on : 2 days ago, 9:14pm (It's 2May/2011 today)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 3/

* * *

><p>Things were actually working out for once. The battle with the Enforcers could have gone much differently had it not been for the timely arrival of Rin and Saber. After a few rather awkward lines and nearly being killed by a ** off magus and an equally ** of water user it was decided that everyone should just retire back to Izumo Inn. Things had been going well...<p>

"So that's what happened?" Miya asked, with no emotional or sexual connotations whatsoever.

"Yeah, Rin actually saved Kuu-chan with her arrival." Shirou sat down at the head of the table having finished pouring tea to all those listening to the story.

"Hmmm?" Miya looked up at Rin curiously, who grinned back at the landlady.

"It seems like Shirou still needs me after all these years," Rin took a look at Tsukiumi "He doesn't really have anyone else to rely on..."

"Why yo-" Tsukiumi started to rise. Before Shirou could moved to stop her though, Miya spoke up.

"You know..." Everyone froze, the atmosphere seemed to tense up due to the quite hostility in Miya's voice.

"Conflict. Between. Ladies. Is... Prohibited." The demonic visage came into view: Shirou flinched with the appearance at the mask, while the reactions of his flock were rather standard. What wasn't standard was the quiet laughter coming from Rin.

"Fufufufu..." Rin laughed from behind her hand. She was being threatened with what was the most disturbing Hannya to date and her response was to sip her cup of tea and laugh.

"Ara?" The laughter had an immediate effect of killing the demonic mask and casting Miya's face into a confused expression.

"Is that how it is, eh?" Rin placed her empty cup on the table, the air behind her seemed to freeze and darken. "Did you know..." Rin's eyes narrowed, "that threatening guests..." A cruel grin appeared and the hint of something demonic began to phase into existance.

While everyone else was transfixed by the emerging horror Shirou knew he had to escape. He spared a glance at Kuu, but he decided that it was everyone for themselves. However, it was that glance that destroyed any chance he had at escape.

"... Is prohibited." Rin finished the aria and the visage of something so gruesome and disturbing that it would drive any man insane appeared.

-BAD END-


	13. 012 by Obiki Doragon

Original Author : Obiki Doragon  
>Updated on : 2 days ago, 11:57am (It's 2May/2011 today)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 3/

* * *

><p>Dear Jebus I had a point? This calls for an Omake to get our selves back on track. And its back to In FlightTMoHS

I really should of expected that Haruhi would fondle my co-mothers when she met them during Meet the Parents session. My Ashikabi was always doing it to poor Mikuru-chan, why wouldn't she do it to everyone else. Oh sure Matsu-kaa, Musubi-kaa, and even Kusano-kaa (comparably flat-chested at 80cm compared to the others) were alright with it, Matsu-kaa and Musubi-kaa being their usual selves, and according to Oyaji it was learned behavior from Yukari-nee (never call her baa-san if you could help it). But, Kazehana-kaa, Homura-kaa, Tsukiumi-kaa and Kaa-san, would never allow anyone but Oyaji, and for the sekirei on occassion Kaa-san, to touch them like that. Oh well, at least she had the smarts to avoid Saber-kaa. Really why could he have had his technically quadruplet sisters' Ashikabi. Sure she was also named Haruhi, but she was polite, respectful, smart and not an unconsious user of the Third True Magic. Kaa-san wasn't kidding: Damn the Root was becoming the family motto.


	14. 013 by Caladborg

Original Author : Caladborg  
>Updated on : 2 days ago, 12:26pm (It's 2May/2011 today)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 3/

* * *

><p>[quote]Can we PLEASE move the "sword rain" discussion somewhere else? This section is for OMAKES. And amusingly, none of the OMAKES have sword-rain in them. ... yet[quote]

He should have seen it coming, really he should. She was always trying to get her hand on his set of twin blades whenever he had prepared them for battle, understandable of course as even he agreed that there is nothing more awesome then only think that kuu liked more then swords were her two Onii-chan's. So when he was forced to materialize his reality marble while helping his flock against the rogue mages that had infiltrated the city for the price on his head he had made sure that all the blades near his smallest sekirei were intermediately launched at his opponents before she could hurt herself by accident.

Really, his aria just didn't have its normal inpact after kuu had drowned out his last line by shouting her usual catchphrase of " ONII-CHAN HAS SWORDS!"

she was right though, as the streets they had been fighting on had been replaced with hills covered with the collections of all the blades he had ever encountered.

The worst part was that he felt less sorry for the mages he had just sewered with his arrows of steel then for kuu who, after seeing the blades fly away , realized that once again she was denied her playthings and had started running in the direction of the next hill. With one movement of his arm those sword also rose in the sky and were launched to support Homura who was being pressured by several of their attackers.

By the look on kuu's face he better finish this battle before the wrath of the mighty kuu would force him to release his reality marble, he might seriously loose a leg this time.

disclaimer: this is crack, please don't discuss the inner workings of Unlimited blade works for the next 2 pages nor ask how Shirou was able to fully use it. just tell yourself a wizard did it or something


	15. 014 by DarthNacho

Original Author : DarthNacho  
>Updated on : 2 days ago, 9:13pm (It's 2May/2011 today)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here?  
>A. Asked for permission via PM dated 2May/2011 on fanfiction .net

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces,  
>ht tp : / for um. fan fiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169 280/ 3/

* * *

><p>Shirou quietly closed the door behind him so as not to wake his sleeping Sekirei. He'd awoke only moments before due to the disturbance caused by magi disturbing his workshop. Shirou knew he probably wouldn't get off as easily as last time. He currently identified close to a dozen magical signatures converging on his chosen battlefield. There was a downside to this: Shirou was compelled by several geas to get to the park. Time seemed to fly as he rushed and he knew that he must have sprinted the entire way. When he finally arrived he found a dozen men in suits waiting for him.<p>

"Emiya Shirou," one of the men in the center of the group called out, "we'll give you one chan-"

"If you all apologize I'll let you go and not kill you." Shirou decided to just get down to business.

The response that he received from the ringleader was a shocked look of surprise.

"Heh... Looks like you'll die here, alone an-" the ringleader was interrupted once again, but this time from a new source.

"Shirou-san isn't alone!" It was Shirou's turn to look surprised as Musubi, Akitsu, and Tsukiumi all walked up into the clearing.

"That's right!" This new declaration didn't come from any of his Sekirei but from two new figures.

"Rin! Saber!"

"Well well well, Emiya-kun can't seem to survive without us Saber." Rin said with a smile. Saber merely nodded as she readied for battle.

Both sides readied for battle, and Shirou couldn't help but smile...

"Don't worry Shirou, as the legal wife I will protect you!" Shirou's smile collapsed.

"Musubi is the legal wife too!" Shirou frantically looked away from Rin and Saber, but he expected the next outburst.

"WHAT!"

As Tsukiumi and Rin began a screaming match Shirou looked over at the leader of his opponents.

"Uh... Sorry about this... Could we...?"

"You wanna do this another time?"

"Yeah, is there a number I could reach you at?

"Yeah, here's my card." The leader of his foes, Davin as the card identified, handed Shirou a business card. "We'll be here for the rest of the week. You... Good luck with-"

Shirou would never know what Davin was wishing him luck for as Rin's roar overrode everything.

"SABER! USE EXCALIBUR!" Had Shirou been looking he'd have seen the command spell disappear from Rin's hand. As it was all he could see was the wave of destruction the rolled out to claim their lives.

-Bad End-


	16. 015 by chronodekar

Original Author : (chronodekar)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. My own story (DUH!)<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 3/  
>Post #128<p>

* * *

><p>Obiki Doragon &amp; Caladborg ,<p>

those were just wonderful ! I was giggling in my seat.

Ok, here's my contribution now. Not really funny, but more of a muse that just wouldn't let me go. Please forgive any spelling/grammer mistakes, it was written in a hurry,

Homura's thoughts

I should have known that my life would never be easy. Or even remotely sane for that matter. The researches back in the lab told me that they wanted to "try some new enhancements on me". To make me "more like the rest the Sekeri" was what they said. I was too small to understand it back then, but it's not like I had a choice anyway.

They damn nearly turned me into a woman! DAMN those MBI bastards. It's really a miracle that I didn't become a scrapped number.

The experience gave me a purpose. I was probably a lost cause - WHO could EVER wing a freak like me? But it wasn't the same for the others. They could and WOULD be winged. It was just a matter of time. I didn't want anyone else to go through the horrible experiences I went through. A rogue Ashikabi would probably want more Sekeri just for the power, but who's to say others wouldn't ... brr ... "experiment" on them? NO, I just couldn't allow it. Even if it kills me, I'll do whatever I can to ensure that all Sekeri will find their true Ashikabi!

Time passes ...

And then I met Shirou. He was ... wierd. Instead of winging me, he would rather have let me die. But I couldn't let the other Sekeri down! I didn't really have a choice. I couldn't die! Not yet anyway...

Time passes ...

Well, it looks like my original task is finally over! Kazehana has just been winged and that accounts for all the unwinged Sekeri! I have no idea what that idiot Minaka will do now, but at least I can dedicate myself to serving Shirou. Lord ! WHY did HE have to become my Ashikabi!#! Most other Ashikani just sit back and let the Sekeri do the fighting. He even seems to be content to be the house-wife! (I LOVED the way he ironed my shirt the other day), but oh, just WHY does he HAVE to jump right in the middle of the battle? My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when he swatted Karusaba's sword away this afternoon.

I thought that I would die fighting for an unwinged Sekirei. But it looks like I'll just worry myself to death over my Ashikabi instead. Damn you Shirou !

Time passes ...

Yume is back ? What the hell! Did someone at MBI screw-up ? I mean, how ELSE are you suppossed to explain the mysterious way the ENTIRE diciplinary squad got taken down? And that too without any visible weapon ! And all the MBI reports that Matsu gathered, it looks like even they are confused over the whole issue. But, if Yume has returned, why now? And what is her purpose?

Time passes ...

Well, it's not Yume. Whoever the new Sekirei is, she definately has a weapon. It was wierd last night when Tsukiume and I met her. I have no idea WHAT Matsu did that got the MBI tanks and soilders on us, but we were heavily out-numbered and Shirou was busy in another part of town. I really though I was going to die then, but at the last minute, SHE showed up. I couldn't see her clearly, but she was a blonde, about 5 feet tall, wore a dark cloak around her frame and was weilding a sword. Yes, our mysterious Sekirei was weilding a SWORD. Or at least, that's what I like to think. Perhaps it was because it was night, but it looked like a sword. Or at least the frame of a sword. Tsukiume wants to call it an invisible sword. Much as I hate to admit it, that's a pretty good description. An invisible sword. And SHE, with just one swing, blew the MBI forces away and saved us! Why? She didn't exactly quite say, but instead, she looked at us and told us "Tell my sheath that my master & I want to see him". After that, she bounced away in a blue blur.

For the life of me, I can't figure out which Sekirei that was.

Time passes ...

Shirou is scared. I mean, he's visibly shaking! I thought that nothing would frighten him, but I was wrong. It's nice to see my Ashikabi get worried, but this is just un-nerving. WHAT could possibly get him this jittered? I mean, he took the news of the new Sekirei just fine. At first, he seemed distant when we told him that she weilding an "invisible blade", but after we told him the odd message she told us, he just spaced out. He was like that for about an hour. And now, he's jittering.

My Ashikabi keeps mumbling things like "got to keep my flock safe" and "can't let anyone die". He scares me now. When I reminded him that we, as Sekirei would be with him till the end, he blinked at me, and then he smiled. NOW, he's mumbling something about "Rule-Breaker" and "using it on myself".

I just know my Ashikabi is going to do something incredibly stupid now. I just know it. ... Why does that fill me with a feeling of absolute dread ?

Perhaps, I should have just let Shirou kill me that time instead...

And that's all! What do you think?

-chronodekar


	17. 016 by VanusDraco

Original Author : (VanusDraco)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 3/  
>Post #132<p>

* * *

><p>In the honour of the rain of swords. :)<p>

This won't be my best work since it's my first fanfic with no editing, but i hope you enjoy it.

(hmm, that means this WILL be my best work until i write a better one. heh)

bah, so many mistakes, i will be sure to edit them out in the morning. way past my bed time now.

Story Starts:

Kakizaki was a smart, practical man. He was never the Genius or the Elite. But he had graduated within the top ten percentile from Todai and had been hired for a quite high paying post at the construction company that almost built Shin Tokyo from the ground up with little true effort. He held his post with ease and carved an nice comfortable niche for himself within the company, and was more than prepared to stay where he was until he was ready to retire at a young age, having saved up enough money to enjoy the rest of his life.

Then she had came into his life, his lovely Kochou, who had so brazenly walked up to him that night as he strolled in the deserted park. She had greeted him with a passionate kiss that made him feel like a teenager again, and promised to be with him forever and ever. After the explanation filled with details that truly sickened him to his stomach, he swore that he would never let those mad scientists wannabe from MBI take her away from him for the sake of some stupid game. so, with his brain type Fianc e providing him with the relevant information, he had fully exerted himself for the first time in his life and crafted the plan that the best chance for them to be together.

Higa had been perfect for the plan. As the owner of a bio-med company that had been brushed aside by MBI's ascension, he had the necessary resource and motive to credibly oppose them. The fact that Higa had winged a pair of homicidal sadists only proved his ruthlessness. The man had been more than happy to strike a blow against MBI with their own little game, and his pair of Jokers was just happy to beat up the rest of their kind and hold them down as Higa forced himself onto the aliens.

Kakizaki was personally disgusted by these acts after he had witnessed them for the first time, but he held true to the plan. After Higa have gathered a respectable force, he provide Higa with information upon a particular powerful Seikirei who promptly stomped Psycho Pair into the ground and literaly flew away. leading to Higa command him to take care of future Seikirei hunting while the vicious coward moved on to blackmailing or simplying paying other Ashikabi to join him. Just as planned of course. Kakizaki would need the help of a powerful single digit Seikirei to mop up the remainders after Higa removed the major threats and he remove Higa from play.

All had gone according to plan, more or less, untilHEshowed up out of no where. Emiya Shiro had simply barged onto the scene with two Seikirei thats obviously Single Digit and most likely acquired a third one as well. He had been beyond terrifying when he ruthlessly crushed Kakzaki's plan, and single handedly carved up the Deadly Duo with those swords of his. When Kochou informed him thatsomeonewas able to block all of her attempts to gather information on the enigmatic Ashikabi by deleting all relevant information, Kakizaki was near hysterics. The man had incredible combat potential with his combat Seikirei, and obviously had a brain type in the back ground giving him information on exactly how to maximize the usage of those terrifying combat potential. The existence of a player such as Emiya Shirou hadn't been thought possible, Kochou's exact words were"HE'S A HACKING NEWB! THERE'S NO WAY HE GOT THEM FAIR AND SQUARE!"followed by an hour of muttering about someone named Suzumiya leaving back doors lying around.

Knowing that direct action will be sure to fail, Kakizaki's attempt to salvage the situation indirectly with the rumors and bounty was easily countered by Emiya simply scaring a random Ashikabi so badly that the ensuing rumors made sure that no one else would dare to even try to take him out. For weeks now, he and Koshou had debated defecting, but they had no bargaining chip that could ensure their safety, considering that Emiya had access to a Info type Seikirei that's obviously better than Kochou. in another week or so, he might have tried to simpply beg for mercy. But that option is obviously out now that idiot Higa Kidnapped Emiya's sister.

"He's coming" Kochou informed Kakizaki from her 'den', the Seikirei focused intensely on her banks of computer monitors. with a sigh, Kakizaki asked, "How far away is he? and how many did he bring with him?" he would have to let Higa know and prepare for battle. At least the fact that the building they were based in were situated next to a hospital with hundreds of patients, and they fact that his sister was located in the building means that Emiya couldn't simply burn down the building and pick them off as they try to escape the inferno, right?

"He's 5 block away, approaching by foot. The traffic camera caught him." there was a long pause, then somewhat incredulously Kochou continued, "And there's only that Ice Seikirei following him."

"Hmm, i will let Higa know." Kakizaki pushed his glasses up his nose, "the idiot would probably take the bait and try to mob him with all of our seikirei."

"I'm not sure if that's not a good idea, " for the first time since the conversation started, Kochou turned to look at her Ashikabi, "I haven't seen him fight yet, but no matter how good he is, there is no way an Ashikabi can stand up to 12 Seikirei. Even if he IS bait, as soon as wekillhim all his Seikirei's will deactivate." she paused at the world kill, as if having to force the word out. "And he's not even carrying his swords." she added after a moment

"There is no way it's that easy," Kakizaki turned to leave the room. "Emiya is a tactical genius, there is no way he overlooked something as simple as that. I will inform Higa of the situation, keep me updated of the situation."

The meeting with Higa went as well as can be expected, Kakizaki was told to confront Emiya while Higa tries to intimidate their Hostage into cooperating. At least he was able to convince Higa to keep four Seikirei in reserveJust in case Emiya tries , he took the bulk of the forces of East and made to the lobby of the building and stepped out into the court yard in front. He just saw Emiya calmly turning the corner and walked alone toward the gate when his cellphone rang.

"He walked around the block once before splitting from the Ice Seikirei, i can't locate her on camera" Kochou was hesitant, Kakizaki knew something is wrong, he just can't put his finger on exactly what.

"What's going on?" he asked his partner, hoping that she has an answer.

"Well, he threw a couple gems on the ground as he walked around the block, i am pretty sure they are real ruby. " this is troubling, why would he do something like that? The building was situated on a busy street,someonewould pick up the valuable gem just lying on the...

"Why is the street empty?" Kakizaki asked urgently. That's what was wrong, the normally busy street was devoid of pedestrians, he had been so focused on the Ashikabi he didn't even notice that people just vacated the whole area around the building and no one else would approach the area. Kakizaki would have said something more but Emiya choose that moment to walk into the court yard infront of the building.

"I normally wouldn't even think to copy the techniques of the two biggest ** i've ever met..." Emiya calmly stated the fact as he walked, nostalkedacross the court yard toward the group of alien fighting machines.

"Emiya Shirou..." Kakizaki started to speak, but was rudely interrupted as Toyatama and Ichiya charged forward. Guess stalling with words is not on the menu.

"But you've hurt my sister," Emiya continued, paying no attention to the psycho sisters charging him at superhuman speed with a giant lance. Air suddenly darkened around the approaching Ashikabi, shrouding him in an aura of incredible menace. "and that is ...PROHIBITED.." he hissed out.

Kakizaki sucked in a breath, he could not believe his eyes. From behind the man a manifestation of such intensefearappeared as if by magic. The figure radiated such hate and blood lust that all six Seikirei still standing behind him whimpered and two of them even started to back away. How was it possible for a mere human to produce something so...evil. For a few second, Kakizaki could very well believe that the monstrosity stalking toward him, for it could not be a man, had somehow hacked reality to give himself godly stats, flock of powerful Seikirei and no doubt tons of magic items as well. He could hear Kochou shouting at him from the phone that he still held to his ear, but no sound registered as he took in the sight before him.

Ichiya and Toyotama, who had been infinitely closer to the phantasm than the rest of the East's Seikirei when it manifested had been affected proportionally more as well. The two stumbled out of their charge and had to take a moment to catch their footing. They never got the chance. In that same instant, with a snap of Emiya's finger, tens if not hundreds of swords appeared out of thin air and staked the two surprised Seikirei to the ground, sinking into the ground to the hilt. Every inch of their body had been pierced through and Kakizaki had no doubt that when the swords are removed, the two once proud women would nothing more than two pile of meat with consistency of chunky salsa.

Emiya never slowed his pace or showed any indication that he was even aware that he had reduce two powerful Alien Murder Machine to hamburger meat. he merely raised his right arm and gestured. and to Kakizaki's disbelief, hundreds of identical swords materialized above his head, the gleam of metal impossibly bright, the sharpness of the edge visible to the naked eye. such weapons must have been legendary!

Noticing Kakizaki's attention on the swords, Emiya explained with a grim smile. "Forged by the finest smith of Camelot, given to Sir Percival by the once and future king. The sword was expected to earn a name for itself and pass into legend like Arondight or Excalibur, but it broke against Mordred's blade and led to its owner's death. A weapon supremely forged but leaving no worthy legend. It would not even count as a D class, but it's an excellent blade and i can trace is perfectly for very little cost."

hundreds of thoughts pounded through Kakizaki's head. King Arthur was real? but that mean... What does he mean by tracing? and how can such a weapon be considered less than a D class? Does Merlin?

He was snapped out of the moment by the second snap of finger and suddenly he was flying. Thunk thunk of blades sinking into concrete came from below him, Kurenai must have grabbed him and jumped when the swords rained down. before he had even a moment to reorient himself, he felt himself being violently pushed away by the Seikirei. he barely heard the sound of steel impacting as he impacted the floor in a woofthat knocked the breath out of him. Emiya must have launched a second wave while the Seikireis had been mid air and could not dodge. Kakizaki forced his body to move and took in the situation. Kurenai who had saved him and Oshino who had to rely on her fist to block the swords had been skewed and are most likely dead or going to die soon considering the amount of sharpened steel stuck in their bodies. that left four battle capable Seikirei, Half his forces had been killed in a bit under 15 seconds, and the rest was still hurt in the rain of blades. Sai and Shi had numerous scratched on their body and kujou had a long gash down her left arm that left the arm limping at her side. Only Katsuragi seem unharmed. He wanted to give the order to retreat, but truly there was no where for them to go. He turned to look at Emiya, only to see that the Demon Ashikabi had manifasted those two swords he had during their first meeting.

Emiya raised his blades in challenge, and the remaining Seikirei charged into the fray. Shi, Sai and Kitsuragi engaged the Swordsman in melee while Kujou stood back and supported here sisters as much as she could with her long range ability. Kakizaki looked on in amazement at the battle, a blur of sharpened steel and a cacophony of clashing blades. he could have sworn he heard Emiya chuckle before he intoned, in a voice similar to when Kochou chanted here Norrito, Spirit and technique, flawless and firm , oh crap... but how? he IS just a human right? Kakazaki looked on as Emiya Throw the swords in his hands at his attacker, leaving himself weaponless. Shi parried the thrown blade while Sai closed in to attack with her own weapon, only to be met with another pair of the exact same sword. heh, if he could copy a gazillion copy of that percival guy's sword, why couldn't he do the same for his favourite pair? Our strength rips the mountains

Our swords split the water He threw the two new blades at Sai and Katsuragi, forcing them to block and back away from the once more weaponless Emiya. Shi charged forward to strike, only to cry out in pain as the first white sword to be thrown flew back and cut into her shoulder from behind. Sure why not, the swords can double as boomerang as well. If you are gonna hack might as well go right over the top. thought Kakizaki bitterly as Emiya slashed the wounded Shi with a third pair of swords. At her cry of pain, Sai abandoned her attack and rushed to Shi's side. ignoring the swordsman who went on to intone The two of us cannot hold heavens together Two great men, sharing a life. : the last pair of swords grew into huge feathery wings, but Kakizaki was not focused on that, because in that moment, the four thrown swords came together at the downed pair, ripping the Seikireis into bloody pieces and splashed Kitsuragi full of blood, temporarily blinding her. moving into position, Emiya made a cross slash with his wing swords. Crane Wing Three Ream.

The swords shattered, storm of shards that looked like feathers ripped into Kitsuragi and turned her into a bloody smear on the ground, and continued on their way to Kujou, leaving the already wounded girl a bloody mess on the floor.

This is impossible, this can not happen. Kakizaki repeatedly told himself. Emiya did not just slaughter six Seikirei, who are both stronger and tougher than regular humans. He especially can't do it while keeping the calm pace he had adopted since entering the courtyard and kept on walking towards the lobby door without missing a step. Kakizaki tried to stand up, to do... he does not know what he was going to do. The decision was made for him when chains appeared out of nowhere and strung him up like a turkey. Emiya stopped, for the first time after entering the courtyard, infront of Kakizaki, as if deciding whether or not to kill the defeated man. A second pass, and Emiya resumed his leisurely walk toward the building. Toward Higa.

Trapped in the unbreakable chain of Enkidu, Kakizaki took a much needed gasp of breath, the first he had taken since Emiya walked in through the game, less than a minute ago.


	18. 017 by Mokofooja

Original Author : (Mokofooja)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 3/  
>Post #146<p>

* * *

><p>intermission - FateIn Flight

Shinji was having a bad night.

From out of the blue, Zouken had called him at his university residence and had told him to spend a day in Shin Tokyo and deliver a package on his behalf to some magus surnamed Archibald. What? Why? How? Where the heck was he in Shin Tokyo? All of his questions had been met with the phone going dead as the line was cut - a bad enough sign for the coming day.

This morning, the promised package arrived at his doorstep, and he took the 9:45 train to Shin Tokyo. The ensuing twelve hours had been spent fruitlessly combing hotels, hostels, motels, bread and breakfasts...all for naught. Annoyed at the situation, but also fearful of Zouken retaliating, Shinji had contemplated just dropping the whole thing when a sympathetic salaryman passing by directed him to the Shin Tokyo Grand Plaza Hotel. There, he finally found the thrice-dmn3d Archibald's residence and dropped off the package.

But that was just the beginning of his troubles. By the time he got back to the train station, the last train had already left. Frustration building, Shinji tried to make the best of the situation by spending the impromptu night clubbing - but to no avail. His day clothes were out of fashion, his knowledge of the best party locations in the region was dismal, and when he finally did get into a club and introduced himself to the ladies, he was met with polite but tactful snubbing.

On the other hand, a couple of immaculately dressed guys did try to chat him up. Shinji was almost certain they were gay.

The last straw came when, with an unsuspecting sheep/girl in hand, he walked into a karaoke bar for some private time...and was refused entrance. No ifs, ands, or buts. He traded insults and profanity with the attendants for a good ten minutes before a six-foot-plus manager walked in and manhandled them outside, and the girl had stalked off. **, hungry, tired and just plain exhausted with the world, Shinji gave them all a collective F***-u and wandered off into the suburban zones.

He was looking for a park bench to nap until the trains started running again. What found him while he was doing that was a well-developed, purple-robed b0t0le fairy.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Said b0t0le fairy seemed absolutely determined to drive away his melancholy with alcohol.

"Phpaph!" *cough* *hack* *wheeze* *choke* *gag*

"Yeah! Two b0t0l0s down! One more to go!"

Fresh, life-giving air! Shinji collapses on his behind, trying to catch his breath and ease the burning in his throat from imbibing so much sake in two attempts. An ominous glint from a dark green b0t0le being raised catches his attention.

"W-wait a moment, just wha- "

"And down the hatch!"

Whatever Shinji is about to say gets swallowed literally and figuratively as the stranger jams the glass neck of a third b0t0le in his m0u0h.

"WHAT TH' 'ELL WAS" *hic* "THAT FER?"

One puke in the bushes and a half-hearted attempt to regain his dignity in a public washroom afterwards, an intoxicated yet furious Shinji strives to give the strange woman the talking down she deserves.

Unfortunately for him, "strives" was the keyword in this case. His tone seems to have zero effect on her good cheer.

"The-ra-py! See? Don't you feel better already?"

Shinji grimaces, struggling to overcome the booze's wooziness. Well, he isn't exactly concerned anymore about what happened today, and at least he hasn't been mugged or-

-stop right there! Did he ever ask to be given 'therapy' in the first place!

"WHO TH'" *hic* "'ELL FEELS B-B-BETTER FROM M0U0H R0PE W' A B0T0LE! n why" *hic* "d'ell 'm I sayin' b0t0le with 0's?"

"Mou. A lady comes to you looking for fun, and all you do is complain " the "lady" looks away from Shinji, and gives a small pout.

Hazy as is head is, Shinji opens his mouth and is about to retort to her outrageous comment when his opportunist's intuition comes barging into his reasoning.

It's the dead of night.

A mature woman just force fed him expensive high grade alcohol.

The woman seems overly familiar with him.

The woman also seems overly familiar with the local area.

Closing his mouth, Shinji studies the woman physically for a moment. Short skirt, nice thighs, killer hips and chest. Hmm

"...shorry."

Dmned drunken slurring. Shinji works his jaw and tongue a bit, and chooses his next words carefully.

"...washn't expecting a beauty like you to do something so absurd."

Turning away from the stranger, Shinji leans back on the bench and looks at her from the corner of his eye. The woman seems to take this as reconciliation, smiling back at him and poking him in the cheek.

"Hehe. You're kinda cute when you're grumpy."

Shinji ignores her words, and decides to go into full blown gigolo mode.

"I'm Matou Shinji. But you can just call me Shinji if you want. A girl like you wouldn't happen to have a name and a place to stay at now, would you?"

Slowly, the woman smiles and takes a swallow from the b0t0le in her hand.

"Call me Kazehana, Shinji. And it's not really my place, but I do know this rustic little inn three blocks from here where we can spend the rest of the night."

Shinji smiles as well. At last, things seem to be looking up

intermission out


	19. 018 by Sucal

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 4/  
>Post #158<p>

* * *

><p>Author denied me permission to re-post the story here. Please follow the link and read the post directly yourself. -<p>

* * *

><p>yeah ... I'm sad ... :( sniff, sniff -chronodekar<p> 


	20. 019 by Sucal

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 4/  
>Post #160<p>

* * *

><p>Author denied me permission to re-post the story here. Please follow the link and read the post directly yourself. -<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, his decision made me sad too ... :( sniff, sniff. -chronodekar<p> 


	21. 020 by Mokofooja

Original Author : (Mokofooja)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 4/  
>Post #176<p>

* * *

><p>sucal<p>

Sorry sucal, but I can't resist making fun of that grimdark Karasuba route (?) in true FSN style:

FATE/IN FLIGHT - BAD END 4 - BLACK DAWN

Tiger Dojo is a strange hint corner. If you would like to beat the game by yourself, or if you would like to keep the characters' images, please be warned.

This is the Tiger Dojo. Take the advice?

"Cowards! Weaklings! Losers! Welcome to Taiga Dojo!"

"Welcome!"

"I am head instructor Fujimura Taiga, and today, I will be drilling you in the basics of avoiding meaningless deaths! I will take good care of you... :D"

"And I'm the adorable Ilya-chan, who's here to remind you that bigger isn't better, and smaller is the best! ;D"

"TOORRRRYYUUUAAAAAA!"

*SMACK*

"O-o-owwiiieeee, what was that for, instructor?"

"Inappropriate comments! Senior student, must I remind you of etiquette in the afterlife! :V"

"Eeeehhhh...? What etiquette?"

*SMACK*

"Haaaiii, instructor, I'm listening... D|"

"#1! No personal names! You are senior student in Taiga Dojo! Only instructors may have the honour of bearing a name!"

"Hai, instructor..."

"#2! No ridiculing the recently dead! Didn't you notice the smaller-chested swordswoman that just caused him all that trouble?"

Saber: *sweatdrop* "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you guys were talking about me..."

"Oh! Instructor! Question!"

"Yes, senior student?"

"Does that really apply here? Onii-chan isn't really dead yet, just like in the Heart of Steel bad end and the-"

*SMACK*

"Subversive lines of questioning are aboslutely PROHIBITED!"

"...mugyu~ ='("

"So, senior student! What caused the demise of our wimpy player out there?"

"Hai, instructor! He put the love freak on edge and made her do something spontaneously bad, instructor!"

"Very good, senior student. But is that the only thing he did wrong?"

"No, instructor! Onii-chan's dominatrix mistress also warned him about the black sekirei being there, but onii-chan ignored the warning!"

Tsukiumi: "Who are you calling a dominatrix, shrimp!"

"SILENCE IN THE PEANUT GALLERY!"

*SMACK*

Homura: "...Just give it up. Those two are going to keep at it one way or another."

"Well then, senior student, should he have invited himself in to the conversation? Should he have defended his name?"

"Hmm...I dunno. But maybe if onii-chan's relationship points with the landlady were higher, she might have forgiven him for bringing down the house!"

"An insightful piece of wisdom. Whatever you did wrong, think about it carefully, and go back and try again! Keep up the hard work, apprentice!"

...


	22. 021 by VanusDraco

Original Author : (VanusDraco)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 4/  
>Post #179<p>

* * *

><p>Might be a bit early to call it a trend, but bring on the Tragedy stories!<p>

Go Sucal, it's a pretty nice "what if" but but the way you railroaded Shirou into it leave something to be desired. I mean, you took him out of action with falling rocks. Personally i think if you allow him to be awake through that but still stopped him from doing anything to help, to have his girls terminated in front of him would probably push up the angst-to-meter by that much more As well as allowing main character to act to try to change fate.

Now how would Shirou react in this situation.

"So, we are trapped here with, " it took several moments to get an accurate count, my headache grew "34 enemy Seikirei waiting on the street, ready to storm in here." my mind immediately shifted into combat mode. I crushed that feeling of relief that for the first time since i got to Shin Tokyo, i am dealing with a scenario that i have SOME experience with.

"No need to worry about that anata," Karasuba went on, using the term of endearment that a wive would use for their husband, still smiling pleasantly. "The rabble down stairs can't seem the decide how they want to split the bounty" with a gesture of her hand Karasuba completely dismissed the hoard of super powered aliens outside, who are coincidentally after our blood.

"Every once in a while one of them gets impatient and would come up here," her smile never wavered, even when talking about her siblings who no doubt died at her hands "I won't even work up a sweat until Miya gets here."

"What happened with Miya anyway? you guys wouldn't have been able to get away from her." seeing a slight frown starting to form on her face from my appraisal of her skill, i quickly moved to placate the Black Seikirei "Matsu is not physically strong or fast, so Akitsu would have to carry her, and i was unconscious so you would have to take care of me."

Karasuba smile beautifully, as if imagining a favorite time from childhood, "I got her with my Norrito, so she had to retreat for a bit, she's probably at MBI right now getting her old sword back and getting her arms fixe."

"But enough about the shrew, " for the first time since i've known her, the Black Seikirei was completely serious in her demeanor, "Now that you are awake Shirou, what do YOU want to do?" That's a pretty good question, what course of action should i take now that the matter have escalated to this point?

Matsu joined our conversation "We should get out of here Shirou-Tan, I can cover our track after we get out", while still sporting her childish accents, Matsu have lost her glasses and for the moment seemed much more serious than usual "I've got plenty funds hidden within hundreds of dummy companies, and i can get documents for us within about half the country on this planet." Her preference for avoiding this conflict is easy for anyone to see, and while i was initially surprised at the resources Matsu have on hands, i suppose that i could believe it after learning about the internet and the kind of things she could have set up in ten years with her power without ever setting a foot outside of the inn.

Having heard of Matsu's case, i turned toward Karasuba. The Black Seikirei said nothing to me except smile and fondled Kanshou. Her preferred course of action brutally clear as well. Finally i turned to my first Seikirei, Akitsu sat perfectly still under my gaze. Finally, in her calm manner she simply promised me "Forever and ever". Whatever i choose, she would stand beside me until the day she dies, and unless i choose carefully, that day may very well come soon.

"We will leave," i declared, looking at the three aliens that found their way into my life. Karasuba and Akitsu did not change their stance, while Matsu seem to vibrate with happiness, which i put an end to with my next question. "Matsu, whatever you stole from MBI when you left is pretty important isn't it?" It's really not a question, merely something i've already put together. Hesitantly, she answered "Yes..."

"How important? what kind of resource would MBI put into reclaiming it, Beside the obviously fake 10 trillion dollar bounty on my head."

"Well, without the last Jinki, Minaka's Seikirei plan is stuck."

Haha, I laughed out loud, seems that we got MBI by the balls.

i turned back to my two more combat oriented mates, "The rabble down there will try to stop us, then whatever forces MBI would put into the field. They would have to be removed, then once we are cleared of MBI's seat of power, they won't dare try to pass our name to any other agencies, Matsu knows too much about them." Looking at the clock in our hotel room, 6 hours until sun set, before any serious combat would start. "We have a few hours to ourselves and i have a few ideas," i walked over to the window and gestured toward the street outside, brushing my fingers over the glass and reinforced them just in case there's a sniper out there. "They stand in our way, and they will not live through the night."

Matsu and Akitsu studied me intensely. They have seen me in a battle, but neither have seen me when i was faced against overwhelming odds to protect the few people i love. This person that stands before them seemed so different from the Emiya Shirou who would make dinner and tinker with washing machines. This is the person that stood up against Knight of Vengeance and came out alive, this is the person that had stared down the so called King of Kings and chopped off his arm, this is the person that stood ready to fight against the Son of Zeus with nothing but his fists to support a blond girl he's met days ago. I allowed them to look upon my real self, Emiya Shirou, who's body is made of blades and whose soul was forged for battle. We stayed like that for a while, only to be interrupted when a sniper bullet smashed into the window inches from the back of my head and was lodged within the glass. I didn't even blink.

Karasuba hefted Kanshou and made to slash with it, ah, so she was feeling vulnerable without her weapon. She finished a kata and turned to me "What about Miya though? She would have gotten her hand on the Totsuga No Tsurugi , and i don't have my weapon." ahh, i returned her smile and held out my hand, a pure black nodachi formed. "The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, Cut out of the body of the Yamata-no-Orochi by the Storm God Susanoo. Bathed in the venom of the beast for a thousand years, a scratch with this blade would kill even a god. " I walked forward away from the window, and presented the sword to Karasuba on my knees, as per tradition when handling such weapons. "A divine sword for my blade Goddess." Karasuba blushed so very prettily.

It took an hour to explain the rudimentary of my magecraft, after which i had to promise Matsu that i'd allow her to Experiment with me later. And another two hours for us to draw up a comprehensive plan on how to get out of Shin Tokyo and where to go after that. When i offered Akitsu the possibility of using Rule Breaker to allow her to be winged by me, the normally docile Seikirei did not even allow me to explain the risks before forcing me to perform the procedure. Under the watchful eyes of Karasuba and Matsu wings of ice spread across the room and my first bride once again pledged herself to me, forever and ever.

Now just one last thing to do, i cleared my throat to catch the attention of my mates.

"To ensure our survival in battle tonight, " I averted my head to try and hide my blush. "how do you all feel about a Prana exchange ritual?"


	23. 022 by Sucal

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 4/  
>Post #181<p>

* * *

><p>Author denied me permission to re-post the story here. Please follow the link and read the post directly yourself. -<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm sad with his decision, but it's not my choice ... sniff, sniff - chronodekar<p> 


	24. 023 by Eveon

Original Author : (Eveon)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 4/  
>Post #193<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Love!" shouted the newly revive Yume after Miya had run Musubi through with the blade of her katana. The Fate sekirei didn't know what was going on but her ashikiba was in trouble and young Mu-chan needed her strength. "When evil stands in the way of-"<p>

Before Yume could finish her introduction, Miya wrenched her katana out of the wounded Sekirei and assumed a dragonfly stance (tonbo-no-kamae). She meant to finish off Yume with a single strike. The angry widow's expression remains impassive. She did not question the nature of the sekirei in front of her. She merely had to punish those who destroyed her late husband's shrine. Luckily, Sekirei don't die, they merely get terminated and Shirou seemed pretty durable so he should also survive a thorough chastisement. So long as she didn't decapitate him, Miya had confidence the polite young man would survive and acknowledge her punishment as appropriate.

Yume smiled despite knowing the overwhelming combat ability of her opponent. She assumed a stance as she always did. One fist forward, one fist back. In her fists she held her conviction and even when she attacks, her movement were meant to protect. The Fate Sekirei did not believe she stood a chance of defeating the unmatched '01', at best she could force a draw by delaying and then escaping but even that was difficult. Nevertheless, Yume prepared to fight Miya because she had absolute faith that love will prevail.

(Ironically, Miya is acting out of love for her late husband. Had she stopped to explain the situation to Yume, the Fate Sekirei might have stepped aside. Fortunately for Shirou, Miya wasn't in the mood and Yume would crushes all obstacles in her warpath of love including the angry widow in front of her.)

For a moment, neither party moved.

And then, without warning the Hannya's blade descended like a monstrous unstoppable force of nature. But Yume wasn't a former leader of the disciplineary squad for nothing. With a finesse that would make the even the finest jujitsushi cry out with envy, she performed a twin hand blade stop.

For a moment time stopped as the sword technique that seemed to cut through space itself met a conviction that shined brighter than any star. If Miya was a black hole of destruction from which none could ever escape, then Yume seemed like a supernova that refused to stop expanding. A darkness deeper than the blackest night grew infinitely behind Miya showcasing every Hannya variation possible. In response, Yume began to shine with blinding light, her might soaring in defense of her race's first and greatest instinct, Love.

The two made contact and everything exploded. The world went white.

The world went white.

"YUUUUUMEEEE!" screamed the newly winged Karasuba who had up until that point been carrying the unconscious Shirou. Needless to say, Shirou had been unceremoniously dumped on the ground. Karasuba's Ashikabi while important rated poorly compared to the black sekirei's life long obsession with her former rival. The black sekirei dashed into the fray emitting enough bloodlust to nearly match the unseen but definitely present Hannya within. She panicked while cursing her rival for showing up now. Yume's presence could not be felt but Yume never emitted any bloodlust to begin with. Any presence the fate sekirei might have had was dwarfed by the enormous killing intent of Miya.

At this point, assuming Yume survived, Karasuba didn't know whether she should assist her rival against the nigh invincible Miya or try to fight her before Miya terminated them both. If she teamed up with Yume, Karasuba was confident they could defeat Miya though the resulting clash would destroy all of Shin Tokyo. However, there was a chance of her or Yume dying before Miya's defeat, forever sealing off any chance of fighting Yume.

Kuu-chan who up until that point had been hiding behind Karasuba grabbed her precious onii-chan and used him subconsciously as a human shield. She did her best to desperately drag Shirou away from ground zero by shouldering the bulk of his upper body on her back. She put on a stubborn pout and did her very best, which wasn't very much but she did manage to drag Shirou out of the Izumo Inn's remains before the rest of it collapsed on them.


	25. 024 by Grimgor Ironhide

Original Author : (Grimgor Ironhide)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #207<p>

* * *

><p>lets get this tread rolling. Grimgor Ironhide presents... SNAKES IN FLIGHT!<p>

Siting quietly in my seat I gazed out the window watching the sea far below pass like an endless curtain of blue, it was somewhat calming actually, just siting there watching it go by. And calm was something I needed at the moment. Unfortunately it was something I was not really getting. The passenger next to me, a very neat looking man in a suit was talking endlessly into my ear and had been for what seemed like the past few hours. I did not pay him to much mind, the weight of my narrow escape making his cheerful banter an almost welcome souse of distraction to me.

In actuality it had been a somewhat strange flight and the plane was surprisingly crowded considering the low number of passengers that it had taken on. It seemed that, in a bizarre twist First Class had actually been sealed off by some sot of authority, the regualr first class passangers shuffled in with the rest of us.

It made me nervous, there was something fishy going on on the plane, and were it not for my dire circumstances then I would have left immediately when I had heard of it, even if it had meant cutting a hole in the floor and jumping out while reinforcing myself. As it was though there was simply no way. I had barely escaped from England as it was, and it had been this flight or nothing.

Not that I was comfortable with what had happened to First Class. Idly toying with the schematics of a sword that I had recently aquired I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I was allmost back to Japan... Almost back home breifly crossed my mind but I pushed it away. Home was with Rin and Saber, not any landmass that I had happend to be born on...

I jolted awake with a lurch so sharp that I nearly hit my head on the seat in front of me, there had been a scream. The rest of the passagers were looking around in confusion as well trying to place the source of the noise, Craining my neck and standing up to gain a better veiw I looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but that meant little. Frowning deeply I reinforced my ears and closed my eyes listening for any continuation of the sound that had broke the peace.

My eyes jolted open as a strange sound, the noise of hundreds of somethings slithering all around the plane, through the walls and even on the floor suddenly hit my ears. There was something on the plane, something...

"HOLY *$!"

Screams suddenly rang out from all sides as, with a sudden surge what seemed like hundreds of Snakes suddenly pored from the walls and overhead compartments, falling like a living writhing rain on the passengers. Acting on the reflexes that had been instilled in me by years of training with Saber a flung myself clear of the snakes that had burst from my own overhead compartment, landing with a flying roll in the center aisle, crushing the few snakes that had landed that far beneath my weight.

The screaming only got louder as the serpents, acting on some deadly aggression began to bite.

I looked up in mild shock as the talkative man who had sat next to me went down under a mass of hissing serpents.

Quickly tracing the sword I had been contemplating earlier, I slashed two snaked in half as they slithered towards me. As horrifying as the scene was, with my fellow passangers writhing in the trows of death all around me the first thing that went through my head was; WTF? has the Clock Tower really run this far out of ideas?

I stood up quickly and turned towards the passenger nearest to me, he was already covered in snake bites, unfortunate people around him no better off. There was nothing I could do here at least. Looking around one more time I spotted a shrieking girl almost my own age who did not seem to have been bitten yet. Grabbing her and pulling her towards myself I snatched the Snake that was draped over her shoulders and punched it in the face as hard as I could, knocking one of its fangs out and sending it flying into the wall with an audible smack.

Check off #27 on the list of things to do before I die.

Still screaming hysterically the Girl fought me in panic, nearly succeeding in shaking her arm free of my grip, her strength enhanced by the adrenalin that comes from sheer terror. I didn't let her go though, years of training giving me the edge I needed to reel in the panicking girl and pull her along after me as I ran for the forward compartments of the plane. Turning around for a moment I was lucky enough to spot a second snake that was clinging to her and in a lightning fast move I reversed my momentum and grabbed it, pulling it off. With a hiss it struck, sinking its fangs into my arm before I pulled it loose and flung it to the ground, still ruining.

Leaving my compartment and the snakes that had invaded it far behind I fled towards the front of the plane joining what seemed like a panicked rush of people fleeing the other compartments to the relative safety of the frontward section. Releasing the hyperventilating woman I turned back, my eyes sorting through the panicking mass of passengers who had all apparently escaped the initial rush of the serpents. Avalon, I knew, would purge the venom from my body and so I ignored the bite on my hand and worked my way back through the crown trying to get to the front. Before I could help anyone I had to make sure that they would not panic and become part of the danger. I had dropped my sword at some point so I quickly traced another, a straight edged European longsword that fitted well in my hand and held it aloft. I had no idea what was going on but there were people in trouble, and saving people who were in trouble was my job.

"Okay... ah... everybody." I shouted over the noise of the crowd. They fell silent and stopped clamoring, looking up in alarm at the sword in my hand. It was rather awkward, while I had saved a lot of people I had never addressed a crowd like this before and I suddenly felt put on the spot as I stood there.

"Everybody listen up!" I shouted clearing my throat. "I don't think anyone of us know what is going on, but for reasons unknown we have been attacked by snakes. I need everyone to remain cam while the professionals deal with the situation! S everybody stop shouting and stay here while I figure things out."

The crowd did not look calmed by any stretch of the imagination but the speech seemed to have at least stalled the complete panic that had dominated earlier. It would have to do.

Now, the hard part... I was going to have to find a way to deal with the hundreds of snakes that were slithering rampant all over the rear section of the plane. They would not stay there for long, and if somthing did not stop them they would soon find their way to the front where the survivors were crowded. And come to speak of survivors, there was no saying that there were no survivors still in the back... I would need to go back there to find out, but If I did it would leave these people defenseless... I needed a badass black man partner to help me fight these Snakes on a Plane, and preferably a plucky awkward Caucasian hero with a heart of gold to bumble along and save us when all seemed lost.

"What the Hell is going on here!" Rang out through the cabin as the most intimidating black man I had ever seen in my life (Baring Beserker of course) slowly emerged from the first class compartment, holding a gun. He was bald, and wearing all black, with an intense look of utter brain melting intensity in his eye. Behind him stumbled, somewhat awkwardly a rather pasty looking white guy peering over his shoulder nervously.

"Ah!" I said relief and satisfaction filling my voice. "Samuel L Jackson, perfect!"

"Mister I don't know who you are, but I am going to have to ask you to put the sword down before I shoot it out of your hand!" Jackson said giving me a suspicious glare that would have liquefied the ** of a lesser man. Thankfully me experiences in the Grail war had given me resistance enough to endure.

Dropping my sword I held my hands out in front of me in a gesture of submission. "Sorry Mister Jackson, but I needed to quiet the crowd, you understand that there is a swarm of snakes on this plane?"

"I did not. And you will call me Neville Flynn. Federal Agent Neville Flynn."

I nodded carefully. "Well Agent Flynn, we have a lot of people who need our help now. We need to get a plan together, before the snakes overrun this compartment."

"No #$* son." Jackson said looking at me like I was a retard for stating the obvious. "We got to get this plane onto the ground! Now follow me, I take it you know how to use that sword?"

Nodding again I picked it up and followed the man as he made his way towards the back. Things were about to get intense.

Tune in next Omake, when Shirou will team up with special agent Samuel L Jackson to kick some snakes asses.. ON A PLANE!


	26. 025 by Obiki Doragon

Original Author : (Obiki Doragon)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #210<p>

* * *

><p>And just to ** off FFXFan13, here is some more from my series of Omake<p>

Fujioka Haruhi always did consider herself a tad bisexual, living with a crossdressing father who also was bisexual tended to blur the gender lines. When three new transfers into Ouran belonging the Tohsaka family of Fuyuki, intrestingly class B; though a few more years according to Kyouya-sempai and they would be Class A, immediately blushed upon seeing her, she just chalked it up to her supposed type as the Natural, when they recited how she was their Ashikabi, supposedly a family word for a mate; if what their father told them was true, Haruhi was surprised when her disguise did not fool them. During the visit to the girls home she noticed a sign on the wall.

"Abandon all hope ye who enter; For the Root will surely curse you as it has us."

She wondered if there was any Otoro.


	27. 026 by DarthNacho

Original Author : (DarthNacho)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #213 ,<p>

* * *

><p>I liked the Snakes on a plane bit so much I was inspired to do this little bit.<p>

Once again Shirou had to return to his chosen battlefield. Someone had decided to disturb his wards and he was actually getting tired of it. He did have a life, you know. So when Shirou burst into the clearing he was surprised to find... nothing. Well that wasn't quite right.

Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a simple cardboard box and a... ** mag? Shirou walked over to the magazine and stared at it. Just what was going on here? Quite suddenly the box seemingly disappeared and a man in a combat suit and bandanna rocking a sweet mullet speared Shirou in the gut, sending him flying close to a dozen feet. Shirou recovered instantly and traced his favored blades. The man in front of him... traced an assault rifle?

"Who? Who are you?" Shirou asked the man incredulously. The only response was a series of grunts before he opened fire.

What followed was a battle the likes of which the world has never know. Shirou traced dozens of blades the likes of which would kill a normal man. His opponent was not normal, he seemed to have an infinite amount of ammo for the impossible number of guns he carried. Shirou knew he had to end it now before the summoned some monstrous gun.

"I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival I have no regrets. This is the only path My whole life was unlimited blade work"

The landscape around the both of them transformed to the battlefield that contained all of Emiya Shirou's swords. The man didn't seem to pay their new surroundings any concern. All he did was pull out a cigarette and light it.

"Metal..." The man spoke his first words since the start of their fight.

"Huh?" Shirou stared at the man's one word response.

"Gear!" What appeared was a robotic monstrosity that bordered on insane: a giant T-Rex looking robot.

"Hrrr... Emiya Shirou: do You have enough blades in stock?"

Short answer: No.

-BAD END-


	28. 027 by Grimgor Ironhide

Original Author : (Grimgor Ironhide)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #215 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of her computer Matsu typed away, staring intently at the screen. It had started as merely a curiosity but the closer look that she had taken into past events in Shirous hometown had taken a... disturbing turn. It seemed as though the great Fuyuki city fire had been preceded by a rash of disappearances, strange events and even mysterious acts of terrorism including the disappearance of a fighter jet of all things. That alone pointed to a strange past behind Shirou but the revelation had not ended there, it appeared as though there had been a similar string of events only two years ago, right before Shirou had left for England. Biting her lip Matsu contemplated what this could all mean. Was it indeed a piece of the puzzle that was her Ashikabi? And if so where did it fit?<p>

Matsu looked up as there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said absently. The door slid open and Shirou stepped in quickly followed by Musubi, cheerful as usual, Tsukiumi who was looking decidedly embarrassed and red in the face for some reason and Akitsu who was surprisingly red looking as well.

"Ah Shirou-tan." She said smiling at him. "What is all thi-"

"Matsu" Shirou said looking directly at her. "Lets do it."

"W-What!" Masu yelped at the suden turn of events. "Right now!"

"Yes. " Shuro said firmly "Now. All of us."

Matsu stared at him, her jaw dropping open at the sudden reversal of her Ashikabis normally iron strong policy. Then she shut her mouth with a snap and started giggling, her fingers doing their invisible grasping trick as she turned away from her computer screen.

A few minutes later, down below in the kitchen Miya scratched her head and looked up. Why was the ceiling shaking?

Deep in the reassesses of his mind Shirou Emiya struggled and clawed at the invisible mass that had engulfed him. Lashing out with his will he let lose a mental scream as he was shuffled away into a corner of his own mind. "GET OUT OF MY BODY ROA!"


	29. 028 by gabriel blessing

Original Author : (gabriel blessing)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #219 ,<p>

* * *

><p>I will go to hell for this, but since chptr 23 is being delayed due to this influence, I thought I'd add an omake of my own.<p>

Shirou: So you're a devil, sent from new hell, to track down wandering souls?

Elsie: Yes, Divine One!

Shirou: And these souls find their way into the cracks of hearts of women, and then lodge there, and the only way to get them out is to fill the cracks?

Elsie: Um, that sounds about right? _

Shirou: ...Alright. If I'm going to do this, I'll need you to set up a high jump bar first.

Elsie: ?

That's right. The crossover that should never happen. Fate/Stay Night, and The World God Only Knows.

Weep and cower in fear.


	30. 029 by Mokofooja

Original Author : (Mokofooja)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #223 ,<p>

* * *

><p>everyone + FFXFan13<p>

Oh, boo hoo. CRY SOME MOAR!

Flight Fortress 2

"Alert! Our control point is being contested!"

I should have seen this coming. I really should have, and from a mile away to boot.

"Thanks for standing still, number 09!"

"Hey, you got blood on my dress!"

I mean, they kept on calling the Sekirei Plan a game. There had to have been a reason why they saw it as a game.

"MEDIC! DOCTOR ASHIKABI! SAVE ME!"

"Hrggle-hrggle HNNN!"

"Oops! That was not medicine!"

And when Matsu mentioned something along the lines of "organized matches" in the third stage, I should have taken the hint then and there...

"AHH! SHIROU-TAN! AKITSU'S SAPPIN' MY SENTRY! GET HER TO WATCH FRIENDLY FIRE!"

...speak of the devil. I join Byakuya and Kanshou in my right hand and shift over in the cover, as Matsu dives in next to me.

I still can't believe she had a dozen complete kits of that infernal contraption from TF Industries stashed under Izumo Inn's living room. Or that she could deploy and upgrade them in as little as five seconds.

"Matsu! Sitrep!"

"Our opponents are still coming down from the north, and TacInt thinks their using Main Street as a reinforcement highway. Tsukiumi is still being respa- I mean, reactivated by MBI, and Uzume-san's occupied at another battleground. Musubi has finally finished lunch-"

"Yes! I am FULL of sandwiches, and I am COMING FOR YOU!"

"-and rotated back, but that means it's now Kuu-chan's turn to eat. Homura's still busy flushing supressed opponents out of cover, so only Akitsu isn't busy with much except as overwatch fire support."

"Where's Miya-san?"

"Just lay down your weapons and walk away."

*STAB*

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"

"Okay, never mind."

Certain now that Matsu won't carelessly bump into me and cut herself on Kanshou, I shift it back into my left hand and gather my feet under me, ready to take my turn at the front lines.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse than this..." I grumble, but Matsu suddenly grabs my sleeve and looks at me dead serious.

"Various bad things could happen."

"...huh?"

"1. MBI buys a Mann Co. contract and airdrops building kits all over Shin Tokyo."

"Need a teleporter here!"

"E-recting a dispensah!"

"Ah built dat."

"...we shoulda oughta brought more gun..."

"2. Magecraft hasn't been nerfed."

"Wait, what do you know about magecraft...?"

"GANDR!"

"inb4 AnsuzTiwaz spam"

"Dude, W+1!"

"FlightFortress is fine, LRN2PLAY!"

"3. The next engy update includes a kamikaze washing machine."

"Matsu..."

"WTH? Remote control with the wrangler? 50 metal?"

"Aozaki Touko is rolling in her grave."

"Best thing since Jarate."

"VALVE is doomed. DOOMED, I SAY!"

"4-"

"Matsu, that was a rhetorical question. Also, any of our readers know what you're talking about?"

"NERF NOW!"

I twitched. Just give me one more reason, Minaka. One more flimsy, iffy reason to permanently shorten you by a foot and some...

"Success. Additional time has been awarded."

Okay. That's it. You're having way too much fun announcing the play by play for this sick, sick "game."

"MATSU!"

"Eep!"

"GET ON THE POINT!"

A burst of reinforcement, and I rocket out of cover, Kanshou and Byakuya tracing a glowing trail behind me.

"AKITSU! MUSUBI! HOMURA! KUU-CHAN! WE'RE RUSHING MBI HQ!"

There's barely time to hear the round of acknowledgements before I'm swooping down on the first pair of lost, would-be agressors, pinned by Akitsu's icicles behind some loose rubble in the neighborhood wall.

"HI-RO-TO...MINAKA! JUST YOU WAIT! BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, THEY'RE GONNA HAVE TO GLUE YOU BACK TOGETHER - IN HELL!"

EDIT: Just so long as you include my account name, I don't mind being put in your document of shorts ;D


	31. 030 by chronodekar

Original Author : (chronodekar)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Look at the author's name<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #227 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Looks like I'm picking up the nasty GB habit of commenting BEFORE my story. Still, yawn ! Well, it fills up my muse for the moment. What do you think guys? Please comment on the comedic value of the omake and NOT on the Nasuverse technicalities. It's meant for laughs and nothing more.<p>

Flere821,

Sure, I could add in the post numbers in the "omake archive" as well. It will take me more time to sort everything out though, and I want to include all the omakes on this thread first. But, give me a few days and I'll have that data included in.

Shirou's thoughts

"My name is Emiya. Shirou Emiya." I told Kazehana. It was 2 days after I revealed the story of my relationship between Rin,Saber & myself. I was setting up the lunch table when I found myself in front of the Wind Sekirei. She slept in yesterday and I didn't see her at all. But she was up a few hours after breakfast today and, as luck would have it, I had a free afternoon as well. But, in spite of repeatedly telling her, she just wouldn't stop calling me by my birth name. It was getting more than 'annoying' and was approaching "HUGE frustration". The reason for my frustration was Miya, our angelic landlord.

I just couldn't sharpen out a plate and gouge another hole in the floor right in front of her, now could I? Besides, it would give away my earlier transgression. Oh soo frustrating ! Grrr... But then, Matsu came up with an idea. It was so stupid, so silly, that I nearly out-right rejected it on the spot. But I was desperate and was willing to try almost anything at this point.

"Of course Shirou! And thank you for whipping up a small snack for me!" Kazehana replied with a small dreamy expression, saying my real name for the first time since she arrived. I was stunned.

Who could have guessed that introducing yourself in a James-Bond-ish fashion would appeal to her romantic nature so much that she would continue to use that name for you?

"Thank you, Matsu" I silently thanked my electronic Sekirei. She winked back at me from across the table and started to shift her position around. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all ...?

"Hey Bro! You listening to me?" Uzume nearly shouted into my ear. I looked back to her and asked "Yes, Uzume? You were talking about the way I arrange the food on the table?".

"Yes, I mean, it's a bit unusual, the way you place the food on the table. You always start from the right side, placing the vegetables first, followed by the fish/meat. I mean, you do it so diligently every time, that I have to wonder - is there a story behind it?" the cloth Sekirei asked me. "Well, it's not really much of story, but more of an Emiya family tradition. You see, my grandfather was a bit obsessed with food placement on a table - something about a bet he lost to his wife and well, my father, Kiritsugi picked it up. And I, as the next in line, picked it up as well. There's no special reason or anything behind it. At least, I don't know if there is any."

"Ah!" said Miya, bringing her hand up to her cheek, "It's good to see some people still value the traditions of their elders in this day and age, in spite of all the distractions around". I blushed a bit and replied back (scratching my nose), "Um, thanks. I like to keep my fathers memory alive, as much as I can." It was good to think of Kiritsugi. He was a wonderful father.

I must have dreamed off a bit more than usual, because a few minutes later, Kuu was poking my ribs insisting that I serve her - better do so before her molars decide to make contact with my lower limbs again.

Scene change

It was around 2pm in the afternoon that I recieved the following text message from MBI on my cell,

"Attention all Ashikabi! We are having a FABULOUS discount (99%) for all liquor bought in Shin-Tokyo with your MBI card! Purchase within the next 36 hours to avail this once in a lifetime opportunity!"

This was getting plain weird. Why on earth would they go around sending these kind of un-necessary messages? It reminded me of that "spam" mail that Matsu always talks about. At first, I was against the idea of using a "spam filter" to arrange my mail. How could I trust a machine to sort my mail? It was just a ridiculous concept! Even back in the clocktower, everyone just manually sorted their mail - for a magi, it was a huge risk to employ a secretary. But a few days later, I was forced to change my mind. The sheer ... junk that found its way to my inbox was baffling! Didn't people have better things to do with their time?

Still, even if looked like "spam" - it DID come from MBI. And that meant it was important in SOME way. I just hadn't figured out which. With nothing better to do, I started flipping through all the older messages I got from MBI - and something caught my attention. They must have sent this before I learned how to use the "messaging" feature on my phone, because, I'm sure I've never seen this one before,

"Attention all Ashikabi! We are having a FABULOUS discount (99%) for all fertilizer bought in Shin-Tokyo with your MBI card! Purchase within the next 36 hours to avail this once in a lifetime opportunity!"

What the hell? Why would any Ashikabi want fertilizer? Was anyone growing a huge garden or something? And that was when it struck me! I checked the date the message was sent and my suspicions were confirmed - It was sent a few days before the OTHER announcement about Kuu being stuck in the botanical gardens. I narrowed my eyes and thought to myself, "MI-NA-KA you are going DOWN!" I think Akitsu shivered a bit near me, but I was too enraged to care.

Homura's thoughts

Shirou is usually an open book. Well, that could be the understatement of the year. Sure, his past was always shrouded in mystery, and there are STILL some things I want to know about him, but that aside, he's usually straight-forward. But today afternoon, he was acting more ... tight, than usual. He wouldn't exactly tell me what was going on, but he knocked on my door a few hours ago and told me "to look out for the unwinged Sekirei in Izumo house". Well, there was only Kazehana here, but considering who own's this house, I highly doubt if anyone would really attack. Still, Shirou's instincts are usually good on the money, so I decided to keep an eye out. It was a simple enough task - for the most part, Kazehana preferred to stay indoors. Makes my job easier.

And it was an easy job too, until Uzume caught me staring at Kazehana. It was soo embarrassing! The 2 of them started teasing me so much, that I was worried that I would catch fire again - then the TV news came up.

"Attention residents of Shin-Tokyo. It is with great sadness that I inform you that our beloved CEO, Minaka Hiroto has been killed. The police are currently investigating, but all that's being revealed is that he was struck in the chest. It's incredible, but according to eye-witnesses, a large barrage of arrows came in through the window and killed him, all of the arrows, piercing the exact same spot on his chest. We have no more information at this time."

The news stunned everyone. Even Miya blinked. That idiot, Minaka was dead? But why would anyone kill him? And that was when I remembered - after warning me, Shirou walked out with a HUGE bow that I've never seen before. I should have known better. This is MY Ashikabi. My CRAZY Ashikabi! Damn! We are going to be in soo much trouble now. And that was when I remembered - Minaka was struck at the top of the MBI tower. To shoot him there would mean that a sniper would need to have a sniping radius of nearly a mile! Considering wind and other issues, you'd be hard pressed to find a good firearm to give you that kind of range. No way could you do it with a bow! There was just NO way!

So, WHY am I still nervous?

A few hours later

We were all seated at dinner when Shirou dropped the bomb on us - "Yes, it was me". I looked at him with absolute horror on my face. The others were stunned as well. Then, among all people, it was Kazehana who spoke - "Umm... I hate to tell it to you, but did you know that Minaka was most likely your biological father?". On hearing that Shirou started chuckling. What the heck? What is WRONG with him?

"Yes, Kazehana, you told me that before. But it doesn't matter.". And then, he looked down to the table and began to ponder something. He slowly brought his face up and looked at everyone with a soft face before shrugging his shoulders and saying "Oh well. Like father, like son. I suppose".

I did NOT hear him say that. I DID NOT just hear him say that. While I was busy mumbling to myself, Shirou turned to face Miya and said, "Looks like I'm a bit too traditional of a person. Kiritsugi did the same for grandfather, and now I do the same for mine." He shook his head a bit, before continuing "It can't be a good family tradition. The more I think of it, the more unhealthy it sounds. There is only 1 way to break this tradition and I'm going to do it."

I dreaded hearing what my Ashikabi was about to say - Shirou took a deep breadth before saying, "I've decided to take the oath of celibacy".

From the reactions at the table, it looked like no-one else wanted to hear that either.

-END-


	32. OMAKE 031

Original Author : (Eratia)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #231 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Karasuba blocked Homura's attack with her blade, though an instant later she avoided the rain of icy death with a smile between her lips. If Shirou wasn't too occupied preparing himself, he would have groaned in annoyance in the way that the alien continue to remind him of Lancer.<p>

Shirou inspired, trying to concentrate. After all, Karasuba may be the only one (besides Miya, of course) that would warrant the use of what he was preparing. It was luck that the battle had moved to one of the sewers of the city. That way, he won't be seen doing anything extremely magical.

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain

Even Karasuba stopped the fight to look in interest al Shirou. Homura and Akitsu, knowing that Shirou was preparing something, moved away, expectant. They were in for a hell of surprise.

- A Norito?- Muttered Karasuba, interested in what the Ashikabi was doing. A human couldn't use a Norito true?

Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival

I have no regrets. This is the only path

My whole life was unlimited blade works

And the world changed. The sewers disappeared. The darkness disappeared. Even the atrocious smell disappeared. And the hills with swords welcomed him.

- Holy - Homura muttered, completely dumbstruck. Even Akitsu was astonished, who was saying something. And Karasuba

-What is that, Shirou? - She was serious. The fact that she had not called him "Minato" or "Shiroi" make that clear.

-This is my world. This is my soul materialized, Karasuba. There, an unlimited number of swords will face you. Sword of legends, and weapons without name will be you enemies- He make his point extracting of the earth the same katana that the black sekirei wielded.-Are you ready?

Shirou couldn't forget the look that Karasuba had in her face in that moment in all his live.

-Are you all alright? - Asked Miya, concerned for the state in which Shirou was. Bloody, the shirt ripped (and that was one of his favourites), and with a grimace in the face. Homura and Akitsu were in better state, but they appeared to have witnessed something so unlikely that the shock yet lasted.

-Well We had a fight against Karasuba.

-Ara? Then is pretty impressive the fact that you three can be standing in front of me with so little injury.

-Well -muttered Shirou, with his hand in the back of his head. - I used something against her, and

-The exact words that she when se saw that said were"Forget the promise. Forget Yume. Forget Musubi. Take. Me. NOW!"- Interjected Homura, absentmindedly, like he was reviewing the scene in her head.

Even Miya needed to take a moment to assimilate that.

-Ara That is going to require a very thorough explanation.

-Er... A wizard did it? - Tried to defend the aforementioned magi to the accusing glare of the landlady.

-Take a bath. Change those broken clothes. And then we willtalk. Understood?- And there was the infamous technique of Miya. Three fearful nods where her answer, and then she disappeared through the door, but the mask continued looking at them for several seconds, even when the creator had cleared the room.

-Well, then - Started Shirou, but Homura interrupted him.

-Shirou That Norito or magic you used against Karasuba

- Unlimited Blade Works? What about that?

- Is the fact that the last technique that I believed that only Miya could use it well you know about that better than me. Ther is a chance that others can use that magic?

-Well It's magecraft, not magic. And I don't think that nobody can use a Reality Marble like that. Only six persons in the history able been able to do it, me included. Though - In that moment Shirou appeared sheepish. There may be one that can learn it

Homura went white with fear at the thought, at that was clear even with her mask

-Who who?

-Musubi.

Homura fainted.


	33. OMAKE 032

Original Author : (DarthNacho)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #234 ,<p>

* * *

><p>He should have expected it. He really should have. The past several hours had been an exercise in the ridiculous. What start out as an assassination attempt on Minaka had evolved. Shirou and his flock had been tricked into a race to the finish maze game. The whole design had been to slowly ebb away Shirou's strength and force him to split up his flock to deal with more and more newcomers. By the end of it only Shirou only had Musubi left at his side. Perhaps fate was merely mocking him at this point we the final door opened. On the other side of a cavernous room sat Minaka, but that's not who held his attention.<p>

"Karasuba?" The Sekirei in question grinned evilly at Shirou.

"Did you ever wonder, Emiya-kun, who I had wing me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." The voice that broke in... no it wasn't possible.

"Emiya... Shirou." The man who walked into view shouldn't be there. It wasn't possible.

"Kotomine..." Shirou knew that the how didn't matter, that man was in front of him and that's all that mattered.

"Yes, it seems we've both managed to survive, Emiya Shirou."

"Why are you here?"

Kotomine laughed at Shirou's confusion. "The Jinki. I will use them to unleash a catastrophe the likes of which the world has never know."

"Why? You have nothing to gain from this!"

"I will bless anything that comes to life. This age is about to be born so it's only natural that I'd protect it from an outside enemy that wishes to kill it."

"Are you insane? Even if it's born like you wish you'll-"

"The same holds true for you, there is no sanity here. Our end will be the same, even if we accomplish our goals. You will destroy it while I will protect it. But there is nothing to be gained, no matter whose goal is achieved. This is a meaningless battle. We are two madmen engaged in useless folly."

"Why? Even if it's born you gain nothing, so why?"

"This is my only pleasure. Just as you feel supreme bliss in others happiness I feel supreme bliss in their despair."

"It'll kill so many people, I can't let it happen!"

"Oh? Then tell me, what is good and evil? Is murder an absolute evil? There is no answer from the start. We have no absolute truth from the very beginning. I am at the exact opposite extreme from you, as you have no wish for yourself. Our desires are of the same nature."

"I see... Of course you are not going to back out."

Kotomine grinned "I'm going to release some pent up aggression here."

He stepped forward. Shirou knew that he didn't have enough energy to project a blade if he wanted to destroy a Jinki...

"A fist fight to decide the fate of the world, eh? Musubi, take care of Karasuba would you?" Shirou turned to face his most hated enemy.

So it was that the final battle in the Sekirei plan was joined.


	34. OMAKE 033

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow) Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #235 ,<p>

* * *

><p>"Do I have any say on..." Tried to say Minaka, only to be stabbed by a few dozen mundane swords flying at a hundred miles per hour and slashed by a remaining black key on Kotomine Kirei possession, promptly dropping dead in an almost unrecognizable pile of flesh.<p>

"Despite what he believed, he was a very awful and evil person. What is worse is that he managed to annoy even me." Said the false priest.

"As disturbing it is to agree with you on anything, you're right", Emiya Shirou nods before continuing their death match.


	35. OMAKE 034

Original Author : (HubiKoshi)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #240 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Okay I'm sure that I'll get a bashing of my life for what I'll post now but... Who cares<p>

[Drops behind a cover as he throws a high-explosive grenade]

Emiya-kun"

What is it, Miya-san?"

After you are done with the dishes could you please come to my room. There is something I'd like to discuss with you?"

Sure just give me..."

I looked around the kitchen, noting the slow deliberate pace with which Akitsu scrutinized every dish I handed her before putting it away

Half of an hour should"

Very well, oh and please leave Akitsu-chan with Kuu-chan, my business will take a while" Miya smiled and walked away, humming something happily. I only hoped it she didn't came up with another idea how to increase the amount of money she's been getting from me. If this would keep up I'd soon have to either start using the MBI card or my own savings. Neither of those was something I'd enjoy.

As promised I came over Miya room and knocked on the door.

Miya-san, are you there?"

Ah yes Emiya-kun, please enter"

I entered closing the door behind me, and I froze.

The one who stood in front of me was Miya alright. Her hair were let down, framing her shoulders and face, her body bathed in moonlight. She was smiling gently at me but none of the above really caught my attention. What made me froze and start looking for escape routes was the state of her clothing. The only thing she was wearing was a white bathrobe, which Was not closed on the front. From her navel down to her ankles I could see all. Her breasts half peeking out from behind the cloth were nowhere near as large as those of some of my flock. They had a really alluring shape though and the fact that they were half naked made my face get red. When my gaze followed downwards I noticed that she seemed to share the fancy for modest white panties with my flock, excluding Akitsu who seemed hellbent on giving me and anyone who would get a peek a heart attack with her choice of underwear.

I stood, frozen, escape plans running through my head. No I was not really considering Miya putting the moves on me, that was just ridiculous. She most likely forgot to close her bathrobe. Now I just had to find a way to escape quickly or inform her of her little slip in modest without inflicting the fury of the Hanya on myself.

"For such a clever young man you really tend to be an idiot when it comes to emotions Emiya-kun"

The voice of the smiling, half-naked Miya tore me away from my thoughts of impending doom

"What do you mean by that Miya-san"

I asked cautiously, making sure to aim my gaze at her face and not some less safe location. But she didn't seem to notice, or case about the state of her clothes as she shook her head gently and rose one finger in a chastising motion.

"What I mean Emiya-kun is that you should not play with a maiden's heart like that"

She continued, enigmatic as I tried to wrap my head around the situation.

"Since you seem incapable of understanding the subtlety, Emiya-kun I'm afraid I'll have to be more blunt about it"

She chided me as she stepped closer and closer, me flattened against the door. And as she stood there, right in front of me, her head raised and a smile not disappearing from her face.

"You wondered why was I asking you about your libido all the time. The reason for that is very simple"

Her smile widened and for some reason I was sure that if I made the wrong move now, a Hanya the likes of which I have never witnessed would be unleashed upon my poor, frail soul.

"I will have you sleep with me tonight Emiya-kun"

Oh, okay, now I knew what I had to do to avoid the terrible fat. WAIT! WHAT!

"Miya...san"

I uttered, my eyes bewildered as I looked at her. But she only put the palm of her hand against her cheek and blushed.

"Oh do you have any idea how it is for a young widow to live after her husband died. How she have to keep various desires in check. Especially around such a strong and energtic young man. And that time when you showed your own technique while being almost naked"

She shook her head, the chiding expression taking the place of the blush

" Truly Emiya-kun you are such a terrible man, to play with a maiden's heart by being so similar to her dead husband. I will have you pay for your crimes tonight"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. WAIT!"

I shot away from her placing myself in the corner of the room. This could not be Miya... maybe Matsu somehow impersonated her. NO! That was even more ridiculous, Matsu would know better than to try something like this. She knew that there would seven kinds of hell to pay when Miya would learn about it.

"Miya-san this is wrong, what would your husband say if he knew about it?"

She just smiled at my mentioning her husband

"Actually Takehito said that if he were ever to die I should live on and find a new love"

She beamed at me as her bare feet slowly traveled the distance between the door and me.

"Wait, what about my flock."

"Do you seriously think that would be a problem?"

She asked me, her hand on my chest, rubbing it gently. I cringed, of course it wouldn't be. Musubi would probably cheer the whole thing on with all her might. Tsukiumi might raise some objections, that is until the Hanya would appear, after that she'd agree to anything. Matsu would just start laughing maniacally. Kuu-chan would probably be happy that her Onii-chan and Onee-chan got together and Akitsu, well whatever I said was law for her.

Once again I started withdrawing across the room, my hands raised defensively

"What about... What about"

I groped desperately for something to defend my chastity with.

"Indecent acts are forbidden at Izumo House?"

My last line of defense crumbled even before I finished building it, considering who it was that was making an attempt at me. Surprisingly it actually stopped her.

"Hmm, you might be right Emiya-kun"

I started sighing with relief, too soon it would appear

"I'll have to become more lax with that rule, it would be unfair for only me to have fun"

She smiled at me again as she easily dismantled my last line of defense. Backed into a corner I steeled my heart and prepared to fight. I prepared to defend myself, blades appearing in my mind, hands poised to attack.

And then I flew through the air, heading straight for the bed, loosing my pants somewhere along. Why the hell did she have to go all Inhuman Combat Potential on me at a time like this.

I landed on the bed, surprisingly gently, though that might have something to do with the way Miya was supporting my back as she knelled next to me. She lowered herself, her other hand on my chest, her lips aiming for mine

"Enough talk Shirou"

She whispered

"From now on you are only allowed to call me Miya"

And so, she descended upon me like a predator on a helpless prey.


	36. OMAKE 035

Original Author : (HubiKoshi)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 5/  
>Post #246 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Okay I have one more here. Oh and MidnightCoyote. While I appreciate the offer, unless you are a gorgeous busty girl between 18-20 I think I'll politely refuse ^^;<p>

That evening the wind was blowing from the north and with it came the chill. As was my evening ritual I sat at the veranda together with Akitsu, a blanket draped around our shoulders as we drank the tea and enjoyed the sight of the garden. I smiled gently as she brushed against me, her head resting on my shoulder. She was growing more and more comfortable with the physical contact, and more certain of her position within my flock. I winced inwardly as my mind brought images of what will happen when she'll grow comfortable enough to go after me as the rest of the flock but that was only an islet of worry on ocean of peace. Akitsu's breath was slow, peaceful and her warmth was a very pleasant addition to the evening.

"Ah, here you are Emiya-kun"

I turned around to look at smiling Miya who walked up to me.

"Do you mind?"

She said, gesturing at the spot next to me.

"Ah please, it's your house after all Miya-san"

She chuckled softly as she retrieved a small pillow and a blanket from the storage and sat herself next to me.

"I wonder about that, recently I'm starting to feel more and more outnumbered. Uzume-san was right, when will your harem be enough Emiya-kun? You aren't satisfied with just your Sekirei but now you ever brought your sister and even another man"

She shook her head sadly

"Poor Homura-san, I said you shouldn't play with a maiden's heart but I'm sure that a man's heart isn't that tough either"

She chided me in a teasing tone and I could only wince at that, if you knew Miya, if you knew...

"Oh stop already Miya-san, it's not like that at all"

She just smiled at that and we spent a couple of moments sitting there, silently, taking in the peaceful, comforting atmosphere of the evening. Our breaths visible in the chilly weather.

"You really enjoy spending the evenings here, don't you Emiya-kun"

"Yes, I used to do this back at my old home with my father"

I smiled fondly at the memories of sitting together with Kiritsugu at the veranda back in our home at Fuyuki. Back then I was too small to fully enjoy the peacefulness of those evening moments. Now however, as my life resembled the one of my father's more and more I could sympathize with him. In our hectic lives moments like this should be treasured.

"Yes. I also used to sit here with Takehito when he was still alive"

For a brief moment the scent of grief was overpowering, but only for a moment. It soon grew even weaker then usual, as if this place, this moment was bringing her relief.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember something painful"

But she just shook her head and smiled at the garden

"There is nothing to apologize for, those are the memories I hold dearest, when I was still with Takehito. When I was still happy"

And again, the grief filled her scent. I smacked myself mentally for speaking up.

Then, Akitsu rustled next to me, startling me. I turned to her to look what happened but she just took the teapot and stood up

"Tea, Shirou-sama"

I nodded, she just wanted to bring a refill

"Thank you Akitsu"

The sound of her feet on the wood grew distant as she walked to the kitchen and I stayed alone with Miya.

"She is a good girl"

A wistful yet affection voice. Miya kept her eyes at the garden but she was aware of her surroundings

"Yes, she is a very good person, she really deserves better than what happened to her"

Miya smiled at that

"She got better Emiya-kun, she got you"

I snorted at that. Me? The person which reminds her all the time that she can't be winged. The person because of whom she might get killed or captured and experimented on?

But I only sighed and kept looking at the garden and stars sprawled above our heads. The peace came back as we remained silent, washing away the doubt and fear.

"We both lost someone dear to us. You know Emiya-kun... from time to time you actually remind me of Takehito, there is so much in you that he was. Your strength of character, your kindness. And now the Hanya."

She chuckled at that and I raised my eyebrows

"Don't tell me that it was Takehito who was the original user of that technique"

She smiled and nodded

"Yes, I learnt it from him and now you learnt it from me. I first saw it when he scared that trash, Seo, through the phone. He was the true master of that technique"

She smiled at the memory

I tried to analyze this new piece of information. If this Takehito was the one who created the technique could it be that he was a magus. Or perhaps just an ordinary human with active magical circuit. How interesting.

I turned to ask Miya some questions, but noticed her wistful face. Even an emotionless brick like me knew that it would be heartless to dig for information in a moment like this. So I just sat next to her, enjoying the evening. By the way, Akitsu was really taking her time, even for the slow, careful ice lady she was taking a lot of time. Or maybe...

I smiled, I blame this moment of insight on my time with Saber and Rin. Back then my very life depended on understanding their motives, one wrong move and I'd be badly hurt. Perhaps Akitsu was just being considerate. From her point of view Miya might be someone like her, someone who can't be winged. So perhaps, just perhaps she wouldn't mind if I hooked up with Miya and Akitsu would have a proof that I won't mind someone who can't be winged. Or maybe she just got caught up in playing with Kuu-chan and the plush wolf.

And then my mind froze. Someone was brushing against me, their head resting on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly to take a look and yes. It was Miya. When I was wondering where is Akitsu she silently came closer and rested her body against mine. I sat there for a long long moment and noticed that her blanket was resting on the floor, her body protected from the chill only by her clothing.

I sat there, and then I took the corner of my blanket and slowly, not to surprise her, draped it around Miya. And so we sat under one blanket, our bodies warming each other up. Her eyes close, a gentle smile dancing on her lips as she snuggled slightly against me. And for that short moment, a moment of weakness, when she dropped her guard I could not feel the scent of grief. For a brief moment I could only sense the sweet, honey like smell. For this brief moment she seemed happy, content.

"Shirou-san! Landlady! Where are you!"

We jumped up as Musubi's voice echoed through out the house. We made sure not to look at each other as we sat separately. Miya coughed into her fist and threw me a half-hearted accusing look

"To think that you would take advantage of this poor, poor young widow like that. Shame on you Emiya-kun"

I winced at that and hung my head

"My apologise landlady, next time I take advantage of you I'll make it so you won't notice"

I replied and she smiled at my retort. But I knew better, the grief was back, her smile, her teasing, they were just defense mechanisms. She surrounded herself with them to protect herself.

And so she stood up

"Well I'll be going now Emiya-kun. Try to restrain your wild desires Emiya-kun or I might have to evict you"

she chided again and I only hung my head again.

"Yes, yes I'll keep them in check, otherwise my flock will try to take advantage of them and you'll have to find a new rent-payer"

We both smiled as she walked away and I remained alone on the veranda. Sitting there, feeling as the scent of grief filled the air again. And for the first time, garden did not bring me the peace.


	37. OMAKE 036

Original Author : (Grimgor Ironhide)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 6/  
>Post #253 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Second chapter to Snakes In Flight. Do not read until you have read the first, which is posted above.<p>

Snakes In Flight Ch 2: Black Mamba

The sword in my hand made a clean *Snick * as it cut through the air taking out three snakes in one fell blow, their elongated body's falling in half onto the floor. Turing with lightning speed I threw my leg out and crushed the skull of a viper that had been coming up from behind me.

Looking to my left I watched as Agent Neville tore a huge King Cobra in half with his bear hands, griping it by the head and tail and simply rending it apart as it tried futility to bite him. Throwing the two pieces of snake away he looked over at me. "You got it alright back there?" He shouted as I cut the head off of yet another snake that had tried to latch itself onto my ankle.

"Yeah, but if they keep coming like this then one of us is sure to get bitten eventually." I said grunting as a brown striped snake suddenly came out from behind one of the seats trying to bite my other foot.

"Well there cant be to many of these things. There is only so many Snakes that could be snuck onto a plane." Lashing out with terrible force Samuel L Jackson/ Agent Neville Flynn punched a snake in the head even as it jumped through the air at him, driving it against the wall and shattering its head so violently that it burst in a spray of blood and brains, the two eyes flying out in different directions, one of them incidentally hitting me square in the face making me stumble for a moment.

"Don't fall apart on me now kid." Neville blared out, as I recovered myself and wiped what could only be described as snake eye juice off my cheek. Absently finishing of the last snake on by side of the compartment I let my arms drop to my sides as I surveyed our progress. It was the second of the overrun compartments that we had cleared and already between the two of us we must have killed 4 dozen snakes. It was unbelievable, and worse yet their were no survivors so far.

"We got to get into the back sections of the plane." Neville said wiping the snake blood off of his face. "Some people could have survived by going back there and laying low, I don't think any one would be stupid enough to stay in the passenger sections ."

I shook my head slowly looking down at the dead snakes all around us. "These were probably released from somewhere in the back of the plane, that would be the least likely place to find survivors. We cant skip the rest of the passenger compartments just on that slim chance."

Neville nodded vaguely. "Well, I guess either way you better keep that sword handy."

Moving forward into the next compartment, I set to work, winding my way carefully around the serpents that lined the seats I started chopping, slicing them apart before they could come within biting distance. Next to me Agent Neville went to town, A fire extinguisher cradled in one hand he swung it around liberally smashing anything that slithered and came to close to him with dreadful conviction. In a few minutes we had cleared out the next compartment, and then the next. And then the next.

"Damn it!" I said as we surveyed the last passenger compartment. It was completely dead, with no survivors at all and the fragmented remains of their reptilian killers laying all around, adding to the sense of desolation in the compartment.

"Now we got to go check the cargo bay." Neville said wearily. "I need something besides this fire extinguisher." He growled, casting his eye around for another weapon.

I looked at him carefully. "Agent Neville... " I started softly. "If the snakes overrun the plane then we are certainly going to crash right?"

"You ain't the brightest are you?" He intoned sharply, giving me another one of his severe looks. "Kid if the snakes overrun the plane and kill the pilot then both our &%$# are going in the water. And quite frankly I don't want that to happen. To tell you the truth I could survive the impact just fine, but the Sharks? Not so much."

I raised my eyebrow at the rather odd statement. "So... your not afraid of crashing... but you are afraid of sharks..." I said trying to make sure I had heard right.

Neville gave me an unfathomable look that would have curdled the blood of all but the bravest fools.

"I... don't like Sharks." he said slowly, a far away look in his eye. "You could say that they are one of my only weaknesses."

I nodded. As a person who had met and worked with Lancer during the war, a man who had a weakness to dog meat, I could understand. Sometimes their were just little things that didn't sit right with a person. Sharks was an understandable vulnerability.

Aside from that I know knew what I wanted. If we did not succeed then everyone on board would die. That meant one thing. We absolutely had to succeed no matter what. Even if it meant revealing my powers so that I could give Agent Neville a more suitable weapon.

Trace on.

"Tell me Samu- I mean Agent Neville. What did you have in mind?"

"A crowbar or.. like a fire axe or something. Hell even a snow shovel would be okay just as long as I dont have to use this clumsy thing!" He said like it was obvious what he would want. "Problem is that most anything that I could use as a weapon would be in the cargo bay in the first place see?"

"I understand. Listen, this may shock you... but I need you to not panic." I said slowly. Their was no real point in pulling punches, sooner or later he was going to ask how I got the first sword anyways, and something told me Agent Neville Flinn was not the type of person to be taken in by simple deception, nor would a vague explanation of my powers work, I fact unless I had misjudged his character Agent Nevill Flinn would probably beat the snot out of me if I even said anything remotely along the lines of "Legacy of a misspent youth." I would have to explain in full or not at all. And I would have to do it now, on a plane infested with snakes. This really was quickly becoming a very awkward day.

Pouring my od out a gleaming singe edged sword appeared I my hand.

Agent Neville looked at it for a little before suddenly slapping me hard in the side of the head. "What is that &^%? I asked for a Crowbar or a fire axe! Not a medieval pig sticker! I gave you 4 choices and you missed all of them! Remind me why I brought you along!"

Blinking in surprise I released the blade and quickly traced a common crowbar, which he promptly grabbed from me before I could hand it over.

"I... suppose you will want an explanation as to how this is all possible." I said carefully testing the waters. Jackson was looking at me with his usual intense hard boiled expression boring into my face, not saying a word.  
>"The truth is that... well... Magic is real." I blurted out. My audience did not move or even make a sine that I had said anything strange, just staring at me, his eyes wide not in wonder or astonishment, but in pure unadulterated hard boildness. If there was such a thing. "I... am really a Magus, a practitioner of magic you could say, I can create swords out of thin air.. among other things." "Do I look like I give a #&amp;*$?" Neville said still glaring at me without changing his expression at all. "What?" I said, taken aback at his lack of reaction, maybe it was shock, or maybe he thought he was dreaming, Yes that could be it... "I said, DO. I. LOOK. LIKE I GIVE A #&amp;*$?" He shouted, making my ears hurt. "I don't think so." He went on. "Now kindly use your mystic powers to make something I can use." He finished, rolling his eyes at me as I stood there. "W-What?" I stuttered, completely thrown off by Neville's disinterest.<p>

"What country are you from?" Neville said cutting off my train of thought.

"W-What?"

"What ain't no country I ever heard of!" He shouted. "Do they speak English in What?"

Had I been two or three years younger I would have probably flinched, backed up and kept stuttering 'What?' over and over again before he shot me or something. As it was the the primary method of correction in the Clock Tower was shouting, from Rin and the instructors as well. Needles to say whit my frequent mistakes and slow uptake of most Magical theory's I was a hardened veteran of being shouted at, and though no one this intense had ever shouted at me, the sensation was similar enough for me to keep my guts.

"No, I'm from Japan actually." I made out with only minimal difficulty. "And no, they don't usually speak English there."

He stopped shouting and backed of a little, regarding me with a wide eyed glare that had just the barest hint of grudging approval. "Well." He said slowly. "That's a better answer then the last guy gave."

"Um... thanks?" I said, not sure what to make of his reply.

"Just get me something I can use!" He shouted, glaring at me again.

Nodding quickly I traced a simple crowbar which he promptly snatched from me.

"About time! Come on now, we have got some Snakes to clean out!" Making our way to the cargo bay, he opened the door and hoped inside carefully looking around as he did so. I followed him cautiously, enhancing my eyes and ears to pick up the faintest nose of a slithering body. My diligence was rewarded when I heard the now familiar sound of a serpent jumping put at me from the shadows. Two years of training with Saber and the absorbed memory's of my future self all flashed through my mind as I turned, but at that moment one memory in particular stood out above all the others.

Despite her acceptance that the world had moved on since her own time Saber was determined to drill into me what seemed like an endless stream of combat knowledge into my head, in preparation for facing whatever monsters were still left on this earth. This particular move she had taught me she had been expecting me to use against Dragon's.

I had been studying the serpents that had invaded the plane from the moment that they had emerged and I had come to a conclusion. It looked like as far as Snakes and Dragons went there was little difference in the basic anatomy.

Twisting mid step I snatched the oncoming Serpent out of the air griping it near the head. Then, in a move that I had spent a whole week and a half practicing with Saber in the forest I calculated the length of the serpent to the inch and then drove my fist into where I predicted its serpentine reproductive organ's would be located.

It worked, and with a high pitched hissing, it went limp in my hand, it' eyes becoming wide, its need to express its primal agony superseding the biological impossibility of such an act due to lack of it to the floor I watched, unable to express a small feeling of sympathy as it curled up started twisting from side to side in a truly pitiful manner.

"Damn son." Neville said watching me with a look of something almost like respect on his face. "You are gona have to teach me that one some time for sure."

"Well." I said still looking down at it. "At least we wont have to kill it now, I think I took all the bite out of that one. He'll be docile for a couple of says now at least."

Neville looked down at it with me nodding solemnly. "If we could do that to criminals I think that we could really become more effective in keeping scum of the streets... Damn..."


	38. OMAKE 037

Original Author : (Grimgor Ironhide)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 6/  
>Post #254 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Moving back farther into the plane, the two of us cut down or crushed what seemed like a never ending army of snakes, coming in from all angles, the floor ,the sides, and even dropping down on us from above in a literal rain of deadly vipers. Standing back to back we butchered them all as they came, weaving a deadly web of death with our respective weapons that cut down everything that came into our range, the swing of sword and crowbar, the hissing of Serpents and the occasional bout of swearing from my partner were the only noises that spoke of that battle in the dark cargo bay of the plane.<p>

How long that fight went on I could not tell, though it must have been much longer than either of us anticipated for it was not long before we heard over the captains address that all was well and that we would be landing safely in a few minutes. It seemed that although their were no more survivors we had succeeded in keeping the Snakes away from the remaining passengers and the pilots.

"Well." I said gazing around the dark cargo bay, a hint of cheer in my voice, We had done all that we could, and sometimes their was nothing for it but to call it a job well done despite the casualties. Not that felt good about the people who had died, but one could not antagonize over such things. One could go insane. As Archer had taught me first hand.

"Hold on just a minute kid." Agent Neville said looking over onto the corner of the cargo bay, there, siting alone in the shadows was a long coffin shaped box about the size a large bed. "I think I may have found how the snakes got smuggled on board."

Following him carefully, my sword in hand I walked over to the box with him, gazing down at it curiously.

"Help me open this." I said, taking my sword and trying to find a place to wedge it so I could pry off the top. It would not wedge, the crack between the lid and the rest of the box to fine for even my sword. Neville watched me go about it with growing impatience as I groped about impotently.

Finally a vein on his head appeared. "JUST J-J-JAM IT IN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs making me jump. Quickly complying I shoved the sword in hard making the box crack a it penetrated. Prying the lid off I had a suddenly had a strange feeling of deshavu. Hadn't I heard that line somewhere before?

My reflection did not last long as the lid to the box finally came loose with a crack. Peering into the box warily I narrowed my eyes. There were no snakes here. Instead the dim light of the cargo bay fell upon the face of a woman laying on what looked like a hospital bed. She was a Caucasian, with long fair blond hair and a well formed face that would have been almost angelic were it not for two oddity's. One was a long puddle of drool that was coming out of her mouth as she lay their and the other was a dark metal plate attached to the side of her head, visible only because of the way her hair rested flat on the pillow.

"What the Hell?..." Neville said looking down on the apparently comatose woman. With a sudden movement the woman in the open cargo box spat, hinting him in the eye as he stood over her. With a curse he fell backwards onto his rear, rubbing his face with his hands. I bent down to help him only to find myself face to face with a coiled cobra, its hood extended aggressively.

I jumped backwards just in time as the snake struck at my face, launching myself backwards and away from the deadly fangs. I had not been unscathed in the fight so far, snake bites littering my ankles and arms, evidence of my lack of a leather covering such as had protected Agent Flynn during the fight, instead I had to rely on Avalon to purge the venom from my body and so far it was probably running at max with the amount of prana I could give it. A cobra bite I was not sure I could take and remain conscious. Flinging myself away a landed to the side and tried to regain my feet as I called out a waring to agent Neville. He looked up and swore again, also rolling away as the cobra came towards him.

Slithering towards him the cobra moved forward in pursuit, at this rate it wold catch him, and off balance as he was a doubted even a badass as great as a man played by Samuel L Jackson could crush it in time to avoid death. With a flick of my wrist I threw my sword, bisecting the snake and missing Neville's head by an inch.

"What was that!" he yelled at me, regaining his feet with a grimace. "You could have taken my head off or your with that throw son!"

"Look it was either that or your life." I said starting to feel angry. It was not the first time I had saved his life in the last few minuets.

"I will tell you right now I would rather go by snake bite then get shanked in the face by my own partners sword! Never the less... thank you."

"You're welcome." I said wearily. "Now we need to..." I paused. "Hold on." I said casting my head around. "Did you hear something?"

Neville looked around slowly, his eyes suddenly coming to rest on the box that we had been examining only a few moments before. Following his line of sight I tensed. The woman who had been laying there was gone.

"What is going- " Suddenly Neville stopped mid statement and let out a scream, falling to the floor as I suddenly glimpsed a bare foot lash up from below and strike him hard between the legs.

The next moment I also was falling onto the ground a a pair of dainty but very strong hands suddenly grabbed my ankle and twisted sending a jolt of pure pain shooting up my leg.

Both of us screaming or groaning in agony we hit the floor at almost the same time, stars filling my vision as the back of my head struck the steel grate of the cargo bay.

"WHERE IS BILL!"

Something hit me again hard in the head from the side, while a heavy weight settled onto by back pining me down the the floor.

"WHERE IS BILL!"

Again it came, another strike to my head that sent even more stars into my vision, flashed of color and shape that made no sense. Through it all I could vaguely make out the shape of a medium sized square object that was being rammed into my cranium repeatedly. A box, someone was slamming a box into my head while they lay over me and screamed:

"WHERE IS BILL!"

The box slammed down on my head again making my vision start to go black. I tried to pump the od back into my limbs but I could not concentrate enough to do so, my head a ringing gong of agony. Sputtering out the the first thing to mind I choked out "I-I don't know who Bill is!"

"BULL&*$!" The woman on top of me yelled, speckles of spit landing on my face as she screamed.

"No, I swear I don't know who Bill is!" I yelled out desperately. She looked down at me slowly as if seeing me for the first time. Then she looked around suspiciously.

"Where is this?" She spat out. Slowly letting go of the box she reached her hand up and taped the metal plate in her head looking confused and a little scared. The next instant she was bolled over as Agent Neville threw himself at her knocking her off of me and sending her over on her side.

"Who on earth are you!" He snarled out still holding himself where she had kicked him. "You know on second thought." He said weakly, "I don't think we should be allowed to use that move of yours on criminals."

Getting unsteadily to my feet I leaned against the side of one of the other cargo containers and clutched my head where she had bashed me. The world spun around me as I felt blood coming from the side of my head. Shucks, that would probably take hours to recover from...

"Who are you people?" the woman on the floor said slowly looking up at us from where she lay on the floor, apparently coming to the conclusion that we were not whoever she had originally presumed we were. "And where is this?"

"Fedral Agenent Nevill Flynn." Neville said introducing himself. "And my friend here is a wizard. You are currently on an airplane that seems to have been overrun by snakes, we are a few moments from landing in fact. Can you tell what you are doing here?"

The woman scrunched up her eyes looking around slowly. "No... I... The last thing I remember was..." She shuddered, and laid her hand on her belly slowly looking down at it, and then at her hands. For a little she seemed to be on the verge of tears and she let out a small wimper. It was over the next moment, her eyes becoming steely once again as she looked up at us. "You are a Federal Agent?" she said suspiciously, not giving me or my status as a Magus a second glance.

"Well, I guess that that's not important any more." She finished before Flynn could answer affirmative. "Help me get up, I cant move my legs."

Bending down I took one arm while Neville took the other the two of us supporting her between us as her legs dangled uselessly beneath her. "We got to get you to a seat while this plane sets down.' I said looking at her with concern in my expression. "What is your name?"

"My name is my own business." She said her voice hard as we carried her along. "But you can call me... Black Mamba."

"Great." Neville said. "You can be on our team."

*DUN DU NU DUN NUUUUUUUUU! *


	39. OMAKE 038

Original Author : (Vindictus)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 6/  
>Post #269 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler Durden sat in his plane seat. He wouldn't say he was happy about having to go to Japan, but he had heard that the city he was going to be landing in was the seat of power for one of the few Megacorps that hadn't understood the message he and his 'friends' had sent out back when he finally removed the last remnants of his former self. Then again, he supposed it had been a while since then.<p>

This flight, he'd gotten a seat next to a polite young man, who looked half Japanese himself. He had listened carefully to every word he said, even nodding politely when he started talking about obscure trivia concerning the tribal natives of New Zealand. It was almost sickening. He considered trying to recruit the boy. He clearly didn't have much in the way of guts himself, judging from how he politely agreed with everything Tyler had said, but he could fix that. Quickly, he picked his pocket and jotted down the boy's personal information. Emiya Shiro, eh? He would look around for him when he found a decent place to start up.

The plane landed, hitting a few speed-bumps. Folding the boy's wallet back up quickly, he jammed it back into his pocket during one of the bumps. The boy woke up a few moments later and looked around in suprise. Hoping he hadn't noticed, Tyler quickly forced himself to calm down and gave the boy his best 'Cool Old Guy' look. "Easy there, son," He gently cautioned, "It's just the plane landing. Is this your first time flying?"

The boy visibly calmed down. "Second," He stated. Judging by the way he had said it, he hadn't noticed Tyler's discrete check of information, which made him much calmer- Not that it was visible. Tyler was the king of masks. Hell, he had convinced a group of old ladies that he had ovarian cancer once. Shaking that admittedly odd memory off, Tyler did his best to reinforce himself as a cool old guy again. "Well, don't worry- It gets easier after the first few times." The boy looked at him oddly for a second, and Tyler looked quickly over what he had just said and winced slightly inside. Hopefully, the unintentional double entendre would be forgotten.

"... Thank you," The boy- Shirou, his name was Shirou- said. "I don't think I'll be flying much, but I'll keep that in mind."

Drat. Nodding slowly, he thought over what had just happened quickly. Either he had understood the double entendre and was gently warning him away, which was completely unrequired because no matter what the rumors said he WASN'T GAY, or that was a completely innocent statement. He would have to treat it as an innocent statement, because then if the bo- if Shirou thought he wasn't aware of the double entendre, then he would have to treat his own comment as if he had meant it literally. Unless he was expecting that... No more time to think, just talk "I'm sorry if I wasn't the best person to sit next to. I know it tends to annoy people when I talk so much like that, but honestly... I have to admit flying makes me a little nervous myself. I apologize if I was a little chatty "

Tyler trailed off, and tryed his best to look embarrased. Damn, he had totally screwed up his cool old man impression. He hated getting old. He was relieved when th- Shirou smiled, seemingly genuinely. "Don't worry about it. I was happy to have helped."

Good. He had bought it. Now he just had to continue with the chatter. He could prove himself a badass later. Right now, he needed to cement his Alibi. So, as the plane slowly skidded to a halt, he kept up a stream of meaningless chatter, only half paying attention to what he said. He continued doing so until they left the plane, and for a little while afterwords, before he excused himself to go to the bathroom. He had a country to break into.


	40. OMAKE 039

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 6/  
>Post #271 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Now that would be interesting to see, Minato and Shirou at the same time. One with it's usual harem wacky hijinks and the other with the GrimDARK Grail War Survivor outlook on it. Somehow, I see Shirou as EMIYA in this mess.<p>

It was another peaceful day on Izumo Inn, or at least as peaceful it can get on this place. Kakizaki turned out to be a Sekirei, and due to unknown circumstances turned into a woman right before, between or after his winging.

Emiya Shirou tried to stay away from the spot light of this mess, part because he had absolutely no interest on this 'Plan', part because it left him in a advantageous position to silently off those that thought just because they had a super powered alien at their back and call it meant they were on the top of the world food chain, and part because the only Sekirei he was affiliated couldn't participate on it. More often than he'd like those fool would abuse their power, causing suffering and eventually death, so what if a few of those Ashikabi suddenly disappeared from the face of earth?

"You know Matsu", said the white haired man to the technological junkie Sekirei at the table, sipping her tea while tapping on her laptop, "your kin is quite casual to their death. Wasn't there only about a hundred and a few of them? Shouldn't you be more concerned as a species?"

The TV was changed from it's normal soap opera to an urgent news. "We have further news on the recent attack of the mansion of the Izumi group heir..."

"It isn't dead, Shirou-tan." If Emiya Shirou had any problems with her overly familiar attitude he didn't showed any signs of it. "It's termination. When given enough damage or having an opponent Norito chanted while touching another one crest, they stop functioning but not necessarily dead."

"... according to eye witness at the time a red light broke from the window, killing the victim. There was..."

"But they still won't wake up no matter what according to some information if I'm right. Or there is something I'm missing?"

"... no trace of any substance on the victim body or the destroyed walls on the mansion. Forensic says..."

"... you're right about that. After a Sekirei is terminated they can't be woken up, in a manner of speaking they really are dead, but I prefer to say they are in a coma, waiting to be awoken."

Emiya simply raised an eyebrow at that, trying to read between the lines of the slip of the woman in front of him. "If that's the case, why were you upset when discovered some Sekirei where terminated?"

"... this case have strong resemblance with other acts of terrorism experienced this month, such as the death of Mikogami Hayato of...",the Sekirei at the left of Emiya shifted on her seat, but when he placed his hand over hers she calmed down, giving him a shy smile with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That's because these where as close to death as it can get!" Snapped Matsu at him, and after taking a few breaths she continued. "Well, there are different levels of termination with the highest being level five, the death of the body." She took of her glasses and stared hard at him, almost glaring. "Well, there have been lot's of level five termination lately, and..." She trailed of, gathering strength to continue...

"On another news, there were various sightings of an U.F.O near the Izumi heir mansion. The recovered footage shows a red light making an arc, moving at an impossible speed..."

"There is something the MBI is currently calling level six." At Emiya lack of reaction other than sipping his tea she continues. "In some cases the MBI recovery agents only found out traces amount of the Sekirei, just enough to identify them, and they suspect the Sekirei is gone for good! What kind of sick bastard would do that? How it would do that?"

At this point the rest of the Izumo Inn enter the living room, first Minaka alongside with Musubi and Tsukiumi, them followed by Kuu in a stripped cat full body suit with Homura on more casual clothes than his 'guardian of sekirei' attire or his former host job.

Emiya simply lowered his tea and stared back at Matsu as hard as her. "You may think this whole mess as a game, no doubt due to your upbringing with the MBI, or you believe your kin to be mostly invulnerable since few could hope to match your species on single combat." He stares at Minato for a time before going back to Matsu. "But I see this as it is. The Sekirei plan is a War", Minaka, Matsu and Homura flinches at his admission, "and in a War, people die. Sooner or later, death", there was a strong emphasis of the word on his tone, "would be at your door step, just be glad you are having enough time to familiarize with it through the misfortune of others."

"I say it is unforgivable!" Exclaims Musubi. "To set apart two people that loves each other so much is beyond forgiveness!" Said the usually cheerful girl, with a small nod received from Tsukiumi.

"To use such awful tactics, not even giving a name. That's inexcusable! If I even get my hands on the Sekirei who is doing such vile acts, I don't think I could restrain myself!"

Emiya simply chuckles at their antics, before pouring more tea to 'his' Sekirei Akitsu and resuming with his own.


	41. OMAKE 040

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 6/  
>Post #272 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Author denied me permission to re-post the story here. Please follow the link and read the post directly yourself. -<p>

* * *

><p>:(<p>

yeah, I'm a bit sad too ... sniff, sniff... - chronodekar


	42. OMAKE 041

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 6/  
>Post #277 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Author denied me permission to re-post the story here. Please follow the link and read the post directly yourself. -<p>

* * *

><p>sniff, sniff Please don't blame the author. It looks like he was worried for spellinggrammer mistakes on his forum posts... Still, I'm sad he denied me permission ... :( -chronodekar


	43. OMAKE 042

Original Author : (Shiakou)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 473631

* * *

><p>It'd be funnier if Rin and Saber showed up with their own Sekirei in tow. Or at least, a couple of new familiars.<p>

QUOTE Rin: What, did you expect us to just wait for you back at the Tower? We've been to hell and back, trying to find you!

Arturia: Shirou, you should come back with us.

Shirou: I'm sorry, but I've still got something to do here, and the girls-

Arturia: By all means, let them come. We have to leave before our creditors come to collect.

Shirou: You don't understand, they're like fam- wait, what? And what creditors?

Arturia: Since Rin's funds were running low, she took a gamble; a large one. We managed to win the funds, but there were certain conditions attached to the prize. You are one of them.

Shirou: What?

Rin: . . . It seemed like a good idea at the time. The conditions only applied in territories held or adjacent to ones held by Dead Apostle Ancestors, and his casino was in Monte Carlo. How was I supposed to know he'd have associates here?

Arturia: He was a vampire, Rin. Worse, he was a dishonorable bookmaker. You really should have known better.

Shirou: So you bet me on a game of dice or something! In Monte Carlo! Wait, Van-Fem's operation is in Monte Carlo. . . Rin! You idiot!

Rin: Don't call me an idiot, idiot!

Arturia: Don't be silly, Shirou. We came here from Fuyuki. That's where she wagered you over a game of "online poker". . . whatever that is.

Rin: Stupid TOS agreements. They're worse than the Tower's High Demon contracts.

Hmm . . . what have Rin and Saber been up to in the meantime?


	44. OMAKE 043

Original Author : (Jomasten)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 476790

* * *

><p>Illogical-thinking brain now along the lines of the the grunt-soldiers having a moral dilemma on whether Shirou is a Sekirei, or the second coming of Superman.<p>

Grunt A: But bullets BOUNCE off of him! He must be Superman!

Grunt B: No, he's obviously some type of Sekirei!

Grunt A: But we've shot Sekirei before! They can get killed with bullets, but they're just fast enough to dodge. Superman can TAKE the shots. So he must obviously be Superman.

Shirou: Um...hello? Soldier guys? Shooting at me?

Grunt B: That's stupid. I'm sure there are Sekirei out there that can take bullets.

Grunt A: Our scanners can detect Sekirei and Ashikabi for sure, but most, hell, all of the Ashikabi's are wimps and/or trash...

Seo: *somewhere not in this scene, he suddenly feels annoyed for some reason*

Grunt A:This guy TOOK BULLETS TO THE CHEST! and the bullets lost! HE'S SUPERMAN!

Shirou: Heeeellllllooooo? Can we please drop this and continue shooting me?

Grunt B: *throws hands in air* That doesn't even make SENSE!

Grunt A: OF COURSE IT DOES! He obviously registers as an Ashikabi, but the fact that he can take bullets means our scanners was not designed to detect KRYPTONIANS. And this one right here is obviously from Krypton. He's just hiding behind his secret identity as some wimpy civilian so noone would find out he's SUPERMAN!

Shirou: *throws hands in the air in frustration, then walks past the barricade, as other grunts start joining in on the conversation*

Karasuba: W...what is this I don't even...!


	45. OMAKE 044

Original Author : (Jomasten)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 507984

* * *

><p>*imagines this happening, then bursts out laughing, weirding out his family*<p>

Shirou curled up into a tight ball under the sheets, his hands on his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably. Beside him, Karasuba propped herself on the head board, puffing on a cigarette she had purloined from Takami, a smug, but with a hint of a post-coital glow, about her face. On her other side were the sobbing forms of the rest of Shirou's flock, except Kuusano, but including Akitsu.

Miya, meanwhile, was holding onto Kuu-chan like a pillow, both to make sure Kuu does not go to where all the impropriety was occurring, and partially, as well as needing a comforting presence to hold. All the while ignoring her growing jealousy. Above her, the horrible hannya mask was flapping its mouth angrily, though no sound came out.

Karasuba puffed out a cloud of smoke, not really understanding what Takami liked in this things, but noticed it was immensely relaxing, then said, "BEST. WINGING. EVER."

Shirou, hearing this, only sobbed harder.


	46. OMAKE 045

Original Author : (daniel_gudman)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 508004

* * *

><p>"Karusuba? Do you have any spare gloves?" Benitsuba shouted, even as she rummaged through the Black Sekerei's drawers.<p>

Karusuba, lounging in the living room with Haihane, glanced over her shoulder up the stairs before turning back to her magazine.

"I think I had some in the closet..." Karusuba shouted back. After a pause, she shot upright. "But don't go in there!" She added, throwing aside her magazine, and running up the stairs.

Haihane raised an eyebrow and followed, skidding to a stop behind Karasuba as the other Sekerei came to a halt just inside the door to her room.

Benitsuba's head turned jaggedly, from staring into the closet to staring at Karusuba. "Karusuba... what the hell is this!"

"Ah, uhm..." incredibly, Haihane noted, Karusuba was flustered. And blushing!

Inside the closet, behind the rack of clothes, is a large photograph poster mounted on the back wall. It is a picture of a goofy-looking guy with red hair. Wearing heavy work gloves, he is wiping the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. He is not wearing a shirt.

Beneath the poster is a shelf, with an eclectic mix of things sitting on it; Haihane picks out a steak knife, a plate, a butterdish, a childish drawing of a red-headed stick figure holding a black thing and a pink thing, and a mail tube.

"What the hell is this?" Benitsuba repeats.

Haihane raises an eyebrow. "I guess even Karusuba's a woman after all, huh?"

"It's not like that!" Karusuba protests. "I just respect his strength, that's all."

"Really." Haihane dryly responds.

"Really!" Karusuba shoots back.

"Then why the hell didn't you get him to wing you!" Benitsuba demands. "Then I could have Natsuo all to myself!"

Haihane decides to let that one slide.

"Well..." Karusuba fidgets. "He's already participating in the Game, so..." She shook her head. "I won't abandon my goals, just because I reacted."

Haihane just clapped the Black Sekerei on the back. "Well, I guess there's always hope for afterwards, right?" Of course that was ironic.

"Yeah..." Karusuba sighed. Haihane blinked. Karusuba continued. "He will definitely survive, and he's going to win the Game. Then, we'll fight, just the two of us. He'll look at only me with those intense eyes, and try to pierce my flesh with all of his things." Karusuba shivered. "I heard that even if you kill him he won't die, so I can show him my everything, and he won't die from even that technique."

Even as she continues to fantasize out loud, Haihane and Benitsuba think the same thing at the same time. You psychopath.


	47. OMAKE 046

Original Author : (zerohour)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 514738

* * *

><p>Maybe we should start an Omake thread in GB's forums. Could be fun.<p>

Snippet:

"Matsu, saying lewd things like that in front of Kuu-chan..." Shiro admonished,

"...is prohibited in Izumo house." Miya finished.

Surprisingly, while Matsu did panick and beg for forgiveness at first, that quickly stopped, as she stared at the projected in a twisted state of morbid fascination.

Shrio frowned at the unexpected reaction, unsure of what was different this time than previous attempts. Maybe Matsu had just gotten used to it?

"Oh my." Shro glanced at Miya, and was surprised to see her blushing.

"What is it?" he said, his curiosity breaking the technique.

"Shiro, you masks..." Matsu stammered, "they were making out."

Shiro paled, "What?"

"Don't be ridiculous Matsu, why would they do something like that?"Miya protested.

"You know, Shiro was working late in his workshop, and Miya said she would bring him some tea..." Matsu commented, her glasses gleaming, "Perhaps there was a bit of a midnight rendezvous between the lonely landlady and her handsome tenant?"

Shiro and Miya both flushed, squirming uncomfortably as the tables were turned. In front of them, Matsu cackled madly. "Oh, I can't wait until everyone else finds out! This really is like a soap opera!"


	48. OMAKE 047

Original Author : (daniel_gudman)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 518817

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD.<p>

Oh my god. I just realized something.

*Scene*

Higa sighed, rubbing his brow. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that yes, his washing machine was still broken.

"Kotane." He shouted.

"Yes, Higa-sama?" His housekeeper called back.

"I thought you had the washing machine fixed."

The elderly lady that had raised him in lieu of his parents finally deigned to duck her head in the door. "Oh, the repairman is coming today." That said, she went back to puttering around.

Higa grumbled. He needed clean shirts now. He had a certain image to maintain as a prodigal Japanese youth, and clean shirts were a part of that image.

The doorbell rang. Sai would get it.

Then, running and thumping, and the door was flung open. Sai stood wild-eyed. "He's here! Now!"

Higa considered that. "The washing-machine repairman?"

"No!" Sai protested, then paused. "Well, actually, now that I think about it probably yes. I guess he is the repairman." She frowned. "Which is weird!"

"Sai." Higa wearily asked.

"Him!" Sai was back on track. "Swords-guy! That Toyotama and Ichiya won't shut up about!"

Higa considered that too. "The Ashikabi of Swords is going to fix my washing machine?"

"Will you forget the stupid washing machine!" Sai hissed.

Higa paused. "Wait... you just left him at the door!" He demanded.

Rude! Being polite was also part of being a prodigal Japanese youth. Higa hustled, but the instant he was in view of the door, returned to a dignified walk.

"Good morning." He politely greeted. "I apologize for the rude reception."

"Ah, good morning." The dreaded ashikabi of swords, Emiya Shirou, responded. "Please don't worry about it."

Sai gaped. Some things, Higa considered, these aliens just didn't understand.

"So." Higa said, before it could get awkward. Awkwarder. "Please follow me, and I'll show you where the washing machine is."

"Thank you." Emiya replied.

Higa could tell that Sai wanted to pick a fight with either the Ashikabi or the Scrapped Number trailing his heels, but he warned her off with well-timed glares.

After only touching the washing machine, Emiya hmmed. "The rotor's burned out."

Sai goggled. "You can tell just by looking!"

"Something like that." Emiya murmured, as he opened the back panel of the machine.

"I respect talent." Higa smoothly segued.

"Hmm." Emiya said, pausing as he selected various sizes of wrench (Higa didn't know tools very well). "I don't mean to be rude, but if you're going to try to hire me as a subordinate Ashikabi, I'm afraid I already gave my answer to your secretary."

"You threw a sword at him." Higa pointed out.

"Like I said." Emiya said, before smiling up. That smile made Higa wary. "I gave my answer."

Sai took exception to that. "You! Don't think you can threaten my master so easily, you-"

"There we go!" Emiya interrupted. "All fixed."

"That was fast." Higa said, halfway suspicious and halfway impressed.

In response, Emiya simply turned the machine on.

"Sai." Higa said. "Go get my checkbook, please."

"I'm not leaving you here alone with this-"

"Sai." Higa interrupted. "The checkbook."

Sai sulked off.

"You're very trusting." Emiya observed.

"If you kill me you don't get paid." Higa pointed out.

Emiya simply observed him for a moment, and Higa felt uncomfortably exposed, before finally he straightened, chuckling.

"You know," Emiya said, "I might actually feel a little bad when I kill you."

Higa frowned. "I'm not trash like those others that will be intimidated by those kinds of threats."

Emiya sighed. "Higa-san. Let me tell you something important." Emiya paused. "Everyone refers to this Sekeirei plan as a game." Emiya smiled that meaningless creepy smile again. Higa realized what made it so off. Bloodlust. "But I consider it a war. And I will win accordingly."

"Here's the checkbook!" Sai fiercely interrupted.

"Thank you." Higa said. His throat was slightly dry. He focused on the banalities of payment.

As he saw them out the door, Emiya paused. "I think it's only fair that I give you at least a little warning, since you seem to favor ruthless tactics, Higa-kun. I know where you live. When I kill you, it won't be within the Plan. It will be something like a bomb. In your washing machine, perhaps."

Higa considered that after Emiya left.

"I think I'm going to buy a new washing machine." He muttered.


	49. OMAKE 048

Original Author : (Jomasten)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 520175

* * *

><p>Hmmm. I wanna see Akitsu in a wolf-girl cosplay now.<p>

PS: Slight to mild case of OOC. Slightly.

Shirou knew that there was some sort of insidious plot afoot as soon as he said yes to Yukari and Uzume 'borrowing' Akitsu from him. He also knew that, in the face of two young women making an effort to look adorable when they threw him that dreaded 'puppy-dog pout', he couldn't say no. So now he was left without his usual shadow at his side, while playing with Kuu and her crayons. While it was perfectly relaxing drawing with Kuu-chan, he could not dismiss that sinking feeling in his gut, telling him to get away before it was too late.

It was; the moment he heard the playful "Shii~iirou~!" called out by both his sister and Uzume he knew he was unable to escape.

Gently leaving Kuu to draw by herself, she went on towards the source of the call, steeling himself for whatever was to come next.

Opening the door, he stepped in, his voice already stern and scolding, "Okay, what did you want, Yukari, Uzu...me..." His voice tapered off as he looked up.

Yukari and Uzume grinned in triumph, "I can see your brother likes what we've done, huh?" Uzume said, part-teasing to me, and part-speculatively to her fellow conspirators. Yukari only made a happy sound as she nodded, before her grinned widened and nudged the flustered, or as close as she came to, Akitsu forward.

"Go on, go on~!" Shirou's sister urged.

Akitsu hesitantly looked at Shirou, before slightly-embarrassingly murmuring, "G-gaoo..."

The effect, instead of coming off as the sexy tone the duo was expecting, actually came out more as cute.

Shirou, though, was already frozen stiff, though not by Akitsu's powers. It didn't quite help that Akitsu was wearing what basically amounted to as a fur-lined gray bikini, while a pair of wolf-eared hairband, and matching tail poking out of her head and derriere, respectively. The fact that the bikini two-piece barely, BARELY, covered the necessary parts required to maintain any semblance of human decency, need not be said.

But, with Akitsu's flustered, "G-gaoo..." Shirou's brain had gone on what amounted to it saying "That's it. I'm done playing. Wake me up when its tomorrow."

Shirou collapsed in a heap, his nose leaking nasal blood, as his eyes glassed over.

Yukari and Uzume shared a needlessly dramatic jumping high-five, while Akitsu was silently conflicted over whether she should go on to fret over her Master's unconscious form, or something else she wasn't sure what.


	50. OMAKE 049

Original Author : (daniel_gudman)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 520480

* * *

><p>Ima gunna show y'all how iz dunn.<p>

I I I

"Come on, Oniichan, come on!" Yukari shouted, pulling her older brother along by the hand.

Shirou, who had just finished studying his opponents' weaknesses, had been looking forward to unwinding by creating a Conceptual Washing Machine, that used the very idea of "clean" to crush blood stains out of existence.

"What is it, Yukari?" He asked, heaving a sigh, as she pulled him down the stairs.

"Mou!" She said, pouting. "You should be more enthusiastic! For Akitu's sake!"

"For Akitsu's sake..." He muttered, a nebulous feeling emerging in his heart.

"Ta da!" Yukari shouted, throwing open the door to the dining room, and shoving Shirou through.

Shirou blinked, looking up.

Akitsu was standing there, arms ramrod straight behind her back, a heavy blush creeping down her face and across the top of her chest. Shirou could tell because of how little Akitsu was wearing.

A white bikini with black splotches, with matching stockings that came up the thighs, and long-sleeved gloves. There were a pair of floppy dog ears hanging down across the top of her head.

And, this being Akitsu, she was also wearing a collar with a chain leash attached. It dangled down between her breasts and then curved around her hip where she was presumably holding the loop in her hand.

Shirou stared. Akitsu stared back, blush deepening.

"Akitsu." Yukari hissed. "Don't forget your line."

"Ah." Akitsu said, blinking. Hesitantly, she shifted into a pose: feet slightly apart and pointed in, knees together, as she brought her hands up in front of her, bent at the wrist like dog's paws. "Woof." Akitsu declared.

Akitsu wiggled her butt back and forth. Shirou noticed a tail swinging from where it was attached to the back of her bikini. "Woof." She concluded.

Shirou swallowed.

"Welcome home, Shirou-sama!" Kazehana, called, flouncing in from the kitchen.

The room froze. Kazehana was wearing an apron. And a grin. As the newest Seikerei in the flock, she felt that she needed to take drastic measures to affect Shirou's heart.

She tucked her head to the side and put her hand on her deliciously bare hip. "Alright, what's going on here?" She demanded.

"Ah." Akitsu said. "Akitsu is master's bitch."

"Wow." Yukari muttered.

Shirou swallowed. "Yukari." He began. "I want you to take Akitsu and get her dressed more... more like normal. Okay?"

"Ah.' Akitsu began, looking down at herself. "Then... Shirou-sama doesn't like this?"

Shirou winced. "That's not true. It's... great. If anything, it's too great."

Yukari snagged Akitsu, and pulled her along. "Baka oniichan!" she shouted as she dashed out, pulling Akitsu along.

'I think,' Shirou considered, 'I just dodged a route even more forbidden than Illya's.'

Shaking his head, he turned back to Kazehana. "So... this."

Kazehana cocked an eyebrow, before stepping around in a half-spin to give Shirou an excessively dynamic tease without actually flashing anything. "You don't like it... Shirou-sama?" She pouted.

Shirou swallowed. "That's..."

"Ara ara." A voice said, heavy with dark amusement. The stairs creaked ominously. "What's this lewd behavior?"

A fearsome figure emerged, a lavender-haired smiling demon, surrounded by a pressing aura of darkness.

"I'm sorry!" Kazehana immediately capitulated. "Really sorry!" But it was useless.

"You should already know, Miss Public Obscenity," Miya began, as scowling Hannya materialized. Dimly Shirou wondered why their kimono was so precariously open across the shoulders. "But, you should know," wood blocks began to clang, "stealing a march on the landlady is forbidden in Izumo House."

"I'm sorry!" Kazahana pleaded. "I-wait, what?"

Shirou froze.

Miya froze, her eyes, like closed gashes, abruptly falling open, as she reviewed what she just said. "I mean..." She swallowed. "Ara."

Miya turned and fled up the stairs, face buried in her hands.

"HNNNG." Shirou concluded.


	51. OMAKE 050

Original Author : (zerohour)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 523531

* * *

><p>It seems Matsu is starting to think of Shiro as something other than just her Ashikabe, which bodes well for further character development. Seems they could start forming a real relationship if things continue this way.<p>

Sadly, the same can't be said for Tsukiumi and Musubi. They are still thinking of him as an Ashikabe only. Musubi might get out of that mind state if she Shiro starts seriously training her, but overall, she's a bti too simple to establish an in depth relationship in my mind.

Tsukiumi... I'm hoping that she'll realize that her relationship isn;t what she thinks it is. There are two ways this could happen: Either Shiro takes her out on a date and tries to explain the differences, using other couples as examples, or Rin and Saber show up, and Tsukiumi sees how different Shiro engages with them compared to her.

Random thoughts:

You know, with the MBI Cards, Rin's financial issues with her magecraft are essentially resolved, though she would get a reputation as a gold digger if other people find out about it.

I wonder if Yukari will wise up and start making nice with Kuu. Since both Shiina and Shiro dote on her, being on good terms with her could get her some leverage with both of them.

Gabe mentioned that the next chapter is supposed to be almost pure action. What event do you guys think will trigger that? I suppose it could be the hunt for Kazehana as opposed to Homura in canon, but there's always the chance that it'll be something off the wall or original.

Kinda hoping Sanada will show up at some point. He seems like an alright kind of guy, and I'd like to see some more Shiro/Other Ashikabe socialization.

It seems that Homura is becoming more of a woman, thought it was only mentioned in passing, so I can't say for sure. I think I'll cook up an omake for this.

Edit: Omake time!

"What?" Tsukiumi shouted in shock, her cry echoed by several of the other Sekirei.

"I said I would sit next to Shiro today." Homura coughed discreetly into his hand. "The rest of you are running him ragged, and I think he needs a break from it before he has a meltdown."

"S-shiro! Surely you won't allow this!"

"We all agreed on the system. So if Homura wants to sit next to me, that's his choice." Shiro responded, studiously ignoring Homura's slight blush.

The meal, while admittedly more awkward than most others, proceeded smoothly, and as evening progressed into night, the incident was forgotten.

For the moment.

"H-Homura! What are you doing in my room?"

"It's my night to choose who sleeps with you."

"I know... but what made you decide to use my room instead of your own?"

"Would you believe that a pipe burst?" Homura tried, Shiro shhok his head in response, "Didn't think so..."

"So?"

"...it failed."

"Excuse me?"

"My body... it's completely female now. Your order didn't stop it."

"Oh..." Shiro awkwardly responded, not sure how to react to this new information. "I'm sorry. If there was anythign I could do to change you back..."

"Don't worry about it Shiro. I don't know if it's because you tried, or if it's just the change, but for some reason, I don't really mind it."

"Really?"

"I might even be a little bit happy..."

Shiro froze, his mind refusing to process just what that sentence could imply.

"Since I became fully female, things have seemed so much clearer now. Now that all of the Sekirei have been winged, there's only one thing that I want."

Shiro remained motionless.

"Please Shiro, make me a woman..." Homura sighed, leaning in to the frozen swordsman. "Make me... your woman..."

- - -  
>Alternate ending:<br>- - -

"Please Shiro, make me a woman..." Homura sighed, leaning in to the frozen swordsman. Shiro could only stare in morbid fascination as his, or was it her, lips drew closer to his own.

"Gotcha."

"...huh?"

Homura grinned widely, enjoying Shiro's confused expression. "Think of it as payback for all the things you put me through. Stressing out about what insane thing you're going to do next is bad for my health, so I thought a little payback was in order."

"Oh Homura," Shiro started in a sing-song voice. The flame sekirei turned to look at the now smiling swordsman, and realized that pulling a prank on him might not have been the best idea.

"Y-yes Shiro?" he stammered, coldly realizing that Shiro stood between him and the doorway, and the window was locked.

"Playing jokes on your Ashikabe is forbidden in Izumo House!" Shiro answered, his replicated technique emerging from the darkness. While not nearly as masterful as Miya, Shiro rarely used it, thus preventing his victims from building up a resistance to it, making it all the more effective when he really needed it.

"Okay Shiro! You proved your point! You can stop now!" Homura cowered.

"No, I don;t think you've learned your lesson quite yet." Shiro commented, his sadistic grin growing wider" Maybe in a few more hours you"

"I'm sorry!"


	52. OMAKE 051

Original Author : (NeoSeether)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 523579

* * *

><p>Kind of a bittersweet, non-canon snippet that may be applicable:<p>

***Warning: Incoming wall-of-text! You have been warned!***

Location: Izumo House, Courtyard

Time: Late evening, either shortly after telling the edited tale of the Rin & Saber break-up, or else within a few days

*Miya finds Shirou in a contemplative mood, just outside his workshop, leaning against the nearby fence*

Miya: Emiya-kun; what happened in London. You believe that the aftermath may find its way over here... don't you?

*Shirou hesitates for a bit, then nods slowly*

Shirou: Yeah. It's highly probable. Even with the Sekirei plan in the 2nd stage... I wouldn't put it past certain influential families to try to finish what started back there. *considers* One of them has already made a move. Others may be inevitable.

*Miya nods slowly, grim certainty manifesting itself*

Miya: Then your plans for escape; they weren't because of the Sekirei Plan at all, were they. Or rather, they weren't the primary cause.

Shirou: *nod* And like in London, if worst comes to worst, I'll have to cut most, maybe even all of my ties here. At the very least, to Yukari and Takami. In all likelihood, most of, probably all of my flock as well.

Miya: *frowns* Even knowing that doing so will devastate them... you are really willing to inflict such pain not only on them, but yourself as well?

Shirou: *lowers head, stares at ground* In the worst-case scenario, that's all I can really do. Them coming along with me not only puts them in the same kind of danger that I'm already in, but also involves MBI in the whole mess. That can't possibly end well for anyone involved. At least here in Shin Tokyo, the odds of them ending up as lab rats are far lower than they would be, outside the city proper.

*Miya acknowledges the analysis, then moves right beside Shirou, with scant inches separating them*

Miya: That you would voluntarily take all of this burden upon yourself... Emiya-kun, forgive my presumption on the matter, but is it that you can't, or perhaps won't allow yourself to truly feel happiness? For something that happened in the past, beyond your control?

*Shirou doesn't answer at first, considering how much to admit to the landlady; eventually, he decides to reveal certain facts he had omitted previously*

Shirou: ...yeah, that's right. I can't reveal everything, but... that fire I survived, in Fuyuki City, almost 15 years ago. My adoptive father, Kiritsugu; I was the only one he managed to save, out of so many dead. Since then, I've mostly gotten over the fact that I managed to survive while others didn't. Rin & Saber pretty much played a very large role in helping me through the guilt, but honestly, it never really goes away. Just gets set aside, if only for awhile.

*Miya ponders this for the moment, then reaches a conclusion*

Miya: Say no more, Emiya-kun. It explains quite a bit. For the moment, though... your mention of my kind ending up as lab rats; you weren't referring to foreign governments or other corporations, were you? It is tied the school you and your lovers attended in London.

Shirou: *smirks grimly* Pretty sharp there, Asama-san. Yeah, those bastards are the kind who would gladly do so in the name of attaining knowledge for its own sake. Ethics, morality, it doesn't even enter the equation. What's more, power lies in the hands of those with the right connections & influence. Rin, Saber, and I didn't really much of those. One of several attempts to discredit her drew me in rather, er, explosively. Since then... if I'm ever found by their Enforcers, odds are I'd end up in the same situation as if they captured one of the Sekirei.

Miya: *smiles knowingly* Because of one of your... special abilities, yes?

Shirou: Oh, yeah. *considers, then nods* One of my, talents, in particular, is literally unique in this world. *Briefly Projects copies of Kanshou and Bakuya, then dismisses them once more* What's more, once they find out, merely possessing such an ability, even if it's never utilized, strips away any rights I'd have as an individual. As far as the most of their 'researchers' are concerned, now I'm just another specimen.

Miya: *furrowed expression* But, would not either Rin or Saber object to such treatment? From your stories of them, I cannot see either of them letting such mistreatment go unanswered... no, wait. Neither would not have the influence to overturn the decision once it was made, would they?

Shirou: *grimly* Again, spot on. Under no circumstances would I willingly resign myself to that kind of fate. And taking them along with me would subject them to very same dangers that my flock would face, should I ever end up being discovered. Rin & Saber still have a future they can look forward to, even if it's without me in it. Honestly, I can't say the same. Long-term, I'll be living under the radar, never staying in one place for too long. It's no life for the unprepared, or the faint of heart.

*Miya digests all of this information*

Miya: Now I wonder just how many mysteries this world we've found ourselves in holds. That such an organization can exist as it does without drawing all sorts of attention...

Shirou: They've had centuries, if not millennia worth of experience. Their power base has waned somewhat with the advent of science and technology, but some of it remains. And unless the Association collapses in on itself, I'm not holding much hope for a quiet, peaceful lifestyle. Best case, they decide that I'm not worth the effort of capturing, and I can remain here in Shin Tokyo, for a time. But not permanently. I've already gone over the worst case.

Miya: So, regardless... eventually you'll have to leave this all behind. And regardless, everyone here will experience the pain of separation. Do you truly wish to endure this burden alone, Emiya-kun? Would you not consider allowing some of us to accompany you, in the shadows where others dare not walk?

Shirou: *blinks* Er, us, Miya-san?

Miya: *sternly* You heard me correctly, Emiya-kun. I have said it before, my husband would not refuse shelter to those who need it. Even if it is not here, in the Izumo House, I will not stand idly by as I see someone who is desperate need of assistance.

Shirou: *looks away* To speak so boldly, Asama-san... well, I suppose discouraging you is beyond my ability. But what about the others? Taking them along just isn't an option. Most of them are just too distinctive, and the fringe life is no place for the majority of them, barring Akitsu, Matsu, and maybe Homura. To say nothing of Yukari, or Takami, even I considered including either of them. What then?

Miya: *smiles serenely* Well, Emiya-kun, you've certainly proven yourself capable of finding ways of defying conventional wisdom several times now, have you not? Perhaps focusing less on the consequences of failure, and more on making the most of what you have at hand?

Shirou: *flat expression* That's only delaying the inevitable, honorable landlady. Are you telling me to just ignore what's looming over the horizon, even if only as a possibility? Given just what's at stake, not only for me, but for everyone else here?

Miya: *melancholic expression* Sometimes, with what little we mere mortals are truly capable of... that's all we can do. You need not both hope for the best and plan for the worst, all the time, Emiya-kun.

*leans in very closely to Shirou*

Miya: Please, treasure these rare moments of joy when you can. To do otherwise... I would not want you to subject yourself to more unnecessary suffering than what you've already endured... Shirou.

Shirou: *nervously* Uh, Miya?

Miya: *leans back, giggles softly* Well, I hope that I've managed to relieve your burden, Emiya-kun, even if only a tiny fraction of it. Please, consider my words, for what they're worth. And really, you should be getting some sleep; you have a long day ahead of you as always!

*Miya winks once, then returns inside*

*Shirou blinks, twice, then shakes head slowly*

Shirou: Okay, I should definitely not look too deeply into that. *a smile slowly breaks out* Still... that damned tease.

*Shirou also returns inside, for the day has indeed been long*

***Scene END***

...okay, so how bad was the above, not counting the oft-derided script format?

EDIT: Ditched the French-language aspect. Not really budging on the Japanese honorifics, barring horrendous misuse/placement of said honorifics.


	53. OMAKE 052

Original Author : (Wilder)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 524472

* * *

><p>Something that came to me last night.<p>

-Many years later, in the Throne of Heroes-

Shirou: "Huh? Akitsu? where were you?"

Akitsu: "Ah...I was speaking to the newest hero to get here"

Shirou: "Oh? what's he li-"

?: "ONIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Shirou: O_O

Because we all know Yukari will very enthusiastically support Shirou's dream to be a hero...And then end up becomming one herself.


	54. OMAKE 053

Original Author : (zerohour)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 527230

* * *

><p>Oh. My. God.<p>

I just had the greatest idea for Omake.

Since the risk of mass genocide of humanity exists thanks to the Sekirei plan, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for Counter guardian EMIYA to show up. That m,uch has been said.

Now the fun starts when Takami show sup, and Archer introduces himself as the oen who helped Shiro learn his sword style. They talk for awhile, then agree to meet for dinner later on. This is fine, until Homura asks why Shiro didn;t threaten to kill Archer for going on a date with Takami. It take Shiro awhile to grasp exactly what;s going on, but once he figures out that his future/alternate self is dating his mother, he freaks out, and tries to erase the thought from his head with all the alcohol he can find.

Hours later, a traumatized Archer shows up, and joins Shiro in getting shitfaced. They agree to never EVER speak of the incident again. Assuming this occurs after Rin and Saber show up, I could see it ending something like this:

Rin did her best to conceal the fits of giggles, while Saber merely joined them in drowning the memories of incestuous encounter.

"Honestly Shiro, I don't know anyone else who could get into such a situation!"

"Shut up Rin."

"I mean honestly, the sheer number of factors to get anywhere close to this is absurd! It;s like the universe is out to get you!" she chuckled.

"Please, Rin, stop talking before I am forced to kill you" Archer attempted, thought it only served to spur her onwards.

"Well, you know what they say Shiro. Incest is best, put your mother to the test!" Rin managed to say before collapsing in laughter. Unfortunately, said laughter left her completely vulnerable to retaliation.

"Rin..." Saber growled,

"Saying such lewd things..." Shiro continued, Archer standing up behind him to complete the aria,

"IS FORBIDDEN!"


	55. OMAKE 054

Original Author : (Jomasten)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 528274

* * *

><p>Damnit, Shirou! Stop earning Mancards already! You already have a full deck for a poker game, now you're just farming!<p>

Other than that. *straps on his seatbelt*

I'm ready to ride the gees of whatever the hell is coming next, lulzy or not.

Then, there's this.

Everything was quiet at MBI, Takami noted. The Sekirei Plan was going well in motion and on schedule, some Sekirei's were deactivated, and that one guy from accounting could still not get the secretary to go out with him. The loser.

Yep, Takami thought to herself as she blissfully sipped her little plastic cup of sweet (well, relatively) black caffeine.

Yep, this was the life. Nice, quiet, and peaceful

-insert ring tone-

Takami blinked, then checked her cellphone. She quirked an eyebrow as she saw her daughter on the caller ID. Shrugging, she flipped it open, "Hello, Yukari."

"...Okay. So you're throwing a party for Akitsu. Why?" She took an idle sip of her coffee as she listened to her daughter expl-

She violently spat out the drink, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHIROU HAD SEX WITH AKITSU?"

As some of her assistants began to clean up the mess, she was quiet for a few moments before suddenly, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHIROU WINGED AKITSU!"

"Miss Takami!" Someone shouted.

Takami turned burning eyes towards him, "WHAT?"

"Eep...!" The scientist faltered, before swallowing his fear and saying in a really tiny voice, "A Scrapped Number was suddenly reported of being winged and ohgodpleasedontkillme..."

Takami stared at the man, before turning back to the phone, "Put Shirou on, NOW."

Moments later...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'LEGACY OF MISSPENT YOUTH'!"

Minaka, hiding under the table (as majestically befitting the Evil Mastermind), shuddered as Takami's voice echoed inside the building.

Somewhere else, Karasuba used an upturned cup to listen in from the floor. She then suddenly stood up, then jumped out of the window.

"WAIT FOR ME, SHIROU-SAMA!" Could be heard loudly outside the window. Inexplicably, the Black Sekirei's usual clothes drifted lazily down from the room.


	56. OMAKE 055

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 6/  
>Post #284 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Author denied me permission to re-post the story here. Please follow the link and read the post directly yourself.<p> 


	57. OMAKE 056

Original Author : (HubiKoshi)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 6/  
>Post #296 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Sucal<p>

[shares the flash and wonders if Haihane would turn out to be a fan of cosplaying and tried to sneak in some cute clothes for Shirou, preferably, female ones] Mhm and think what would happen at the Valentine's Day

I was looking through the reports and sighed, truly the bureaucracy is the doom of any organisation, before you finish reading the report on the latest incident it turns into an event of monstrous dimensions. If I would just get out of here and patrol the city on my own, it would be much more efficient. Well, I knew that for all her convincing that my combat potential would benefit the enforcing of the rules I knew that Takami's first thought was that I, her lost son whom she thought she'd never meet again, would be protected by the most powerful asset of the MBI, The Sekirei of the Disciplinary Squad. Still...

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard someone knocking at the doors of my office. A subtle, silent sound as if the one who was making it didn't really want to be heard

"Yes? Who is it?"

The knocking stopped and after a pregnant pause a voice as silent as the knocking replied

"It's me. Benitsubasa"

Ah, one my "subordinates".

"Enter please Benitsubasa"

I replied politely and sat myself more comfortably with my hands in front of me on the desk.

Slowly, timidly she entered the room and stood there at attention hiding her hands behind her back

"Can I help you with something?"

She looked around, panicky. What could have happened to make the usually loud Benitsubasa act like that.

"Is there a problem?"

I asked, she faced me, resolution in her eyes, though I was confused by her actions. Quickly she paced through my office and stood in front of my desk. I looked up at her, not knowing what were her intentions.

"Shirou... I..."

She stuttered, I smiled at her reassuringly, she blushed at that.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I... that is... it's not..."

She stuttered again and I kept smiling reassuringly

"Yes?"

"I... IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING!"

She yelled at me as she crashed her hands on top of my desk leaving a visible crack, And a small package of what appeared to be chocolates and run out so fast and violently that her closing the door ripped them off their hinges.

I gaped at my, now demolished door and desk.

"What the hell was that?"


	58. OMAKE 057

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #302 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Author denied me permission to re-post the story here. Please follow the link and read the post directly yourself.<p> 


	59. OMAKE 058

Original Author : (Ttestagr)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #308 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Musubi's fist crashed down onto the fallen Sekirei's face, sealing off any possibility of her getting up again. Shirou's shrine maiden huffed as she rested her weight on her knees over the fallen Ichiya. Higa's final Sekirei was defeated, her skill not enough for the number eighteen to prevail. Musubi really had come a long way.<p>

"So, Minaka really will win," stated the man who controlled her. The expression on Higa's face belonged to someone about to be hanged. Those rumors of his evil deeds really were a pain to deal with. Useful during combat, but it made just talking to people troubling.

"Minaka won't get what he's after," Shirou answered him. Walking towards the man, he continued his explanation. "Whatever he has planned, he needs the Jinki. And that won't happen."

"So, this is it." Higa's expression became more apprehensive as Shirou stopped right in front of him. There was dread there, and more than a bit of disappointment even if he was trying not to show anything.

"Stop being ridiculous, I'm not going to kill you." The scrunched up face Higa made showed that he wasn't believed. "Honestly, you aren't a threat. It wouldn't have any point," Shirou tried to convince him. Really, the man might have been twisted. But so were his Sekirei, at least the ones he didn't force. "I'm not happy with you, but I'm going to fix this mess so everyone is happy."

"What a disappointment." Shirou turned towards the smell of blood that had just arrived.

"Karasuba." The Black Sekirei was standing there, her two cronies behind her looking uncomfortable. "You want that fight now I guess."

"Watching you let that trash go is boring, but killing Mu-chan and crushing her ideal will be more than worth it."

Shirou turned to look at her. Musubi was still breathing hard, but the stubborn look of determination on her face showed that she wasn't going to back down. Both together showed that she was going to die.

"Musubi, calm down. I'm going to fight her."

The shrine maiden jumped, disappointment warring with terror on her face. "No Shirou-san! This is Musubi's fight!"

"Musubi, you want her to see that love will prevail. You want her to keep being your friend."

"Yes! I will beat her, just like I promised back then."

Shirou had to sigh. "Musubi, I love you." The girl blushed and tried to stutter out a response, but no sound was coming for her. This was the first time he told her. And he did, distortions and all. After all, he made her put up with his. "Loving someone means that you'll protect them. That even if I can't beat her, I'll go out there and do it anyway."

"That's true "

"I know you were looking forward to it. But you'll just have to settle for sparring with her when I drag her back her and make her admit to you she's been wrong."

Musubi pouted and tried to make a puppy dog expression.

"I'm willing to help support your ideal. Let me support mine too. So that when its over, we'll all go back to the inn smiling."

She crossed her arms, looking conflicted but not able to think up an argument. It really was a shame that Ichiya took so much out of the girl. Both of them had grown so much, watching their fight had him terrified. He wasn't going to go through it again.

Shirou turned his back on her. "Wait for me." He stepped towards Karasuba and walked towards his next battle.


	60. OMAKE 059

Original Author : (Ttestagr)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #309 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Ten meters. He had maybe a second once she charged. No, not even a second. The moment he made a threatening move, her blade would be at his neck.<p>

"Brave Minato-chan. But not smart. Once you're dead, I'll just kill her next."

Shirou looked at the smile on the woman's face. For him, this battle had already begun. Not enough time to materialize Unlimited Blade Works. Projection then. Gram was considered and then discarded. Gugnir was inappropriate. Durandal wouldn't be enough. Shirou went through the blades in his head, searching for the most useful, a trump to break past this barrier in his way. All would take an extra moment to process and form. At the end, only these two swords were truly his. Of all of his weapons, these were wielded with his skill and not borrowed from the history of their use.

An attack that would ensure his victory was in his hand, black and white blades spinning through the air towards Karasuba's neck.

"Divine skill, flawless and firm."

Her blade flashed out with contempt, deflecting Kanshou and Bakuya with ease as they continued to fly behind her. She takes one step before he charges. Shirou is unarmed, but that means nothing. His body is made of swords.

Black and white blades catch her attack, deflecting the blade to the side. The image of these blades is easy for him, he has them all prepared. It shouldn't be enough as the Black Sekirei changes the momentum of her blade into a slash to cut him in half at the waist.

But

"Strength moves mountains."

The flying white blade attacks Karasuba from behind, but blocked by her katana.

But it is an opening. Without hesitation, Shirou slashed with the black blade in his left hand.

His wrist shattered, Karasuba's leg lifted up to perform an impossible kick. It isn't important. Musubi's face flashes through his mind, crying. That won't happen.

"Blade cuts water."

Karasuba is already moving, dodging the Kanshou that he had thrown at the start. These blades will always return to the other. Kanshou would return as long as he held Bakuya. Shirou slashed the white blade towards his opponent's chest.

She crushes it, her katana shattering his blade into so much shrapnel. But she left herself open. She disarmed Shirou, but his body was made of swords.

"Life approaches the Imperial Villa."

His hands are already moving, blades appearing from nothing even as Shirou attacked. Two swords pierced his foe.

"Two great men, shared life!"


	61. OMAKE 060

Original Author : (Mereo Flere)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #314 ,<p>

* * *

><p>I knew that I couldn't avoid it forever. Children were curious, and Kuu was exceptionally so. I had always known that this time would eventually come.<p>

"Where do babies come from?" she asked, tugging on my apron.

It was something that many parents dreaded. Kiritsugu had been no exception, and I knew even as a child that the day he had finally been forced to explain it to me was one of his most trying. Even after I had found out about his involvement in the Holy Grail War, and all of the things he had to do to earn the title of Magus Killer, I didn't have any doubt that that was one of his most difficult struggles. However, someone had to do it.

If it hadn't been him that day, it could have been Taiga in the next and if it wasn't me today, then it might end being one of the other members of my own flock that taught her tomorrow. While letting Taiga handle it might have been a disaster, I knew that leaving it to one of my Sekirei would prove to be nothing less than a complete apocalypse.

Musubi would be blunt. Matsu would be worse than blunt - and though I doubted she was foolish enough to show a video example underneath Miya's roof there's no telling what educational aids she would use. Tsukiumi would probably get flustered, before telling Kuu that it was something only the legal wife could do; that would no doubt lead to Kuu demanding she could be included, and Miya sharply reminding me the rules of her apartment. As for Akitsu, well... I don't know what she would say, though there's a possibility of her simply recounting her own experience, which would be a terrible affair no matter how she remembered it.

That left me and Homura - and this was not something I would wish on another man.

Thankfully, I had a plan. I liked to be prepared, and this was an event I had seen long ago. It had taken me several nights to come up with an explanation that would satisfy her curiosity without going too much in detail - but when I finally did I had immediately committed it to memory.

"Babies come from MBI," I answered coolly, not even looking away from the pot I was watching. "You remember, right? That's where you came from too."

I was pretty proud of myself for coming up with that answer, to be honest. Sekirei, despite their appearances, weren't human - and as such each had a background that differed from a normal human's. All of them were raised similarly - inside the confines of MBI's walls while they were being tuned. Explaining that MBI was the one that brought them into the world wasn't entirely inaccurate... but, of course, I should have realized that there are very few plans that ever go off without a hitch.

"I know that," Kuu said, nodding her head. "But where did we come before they took care of us?" Kuu asked, tilting her head to the side.

I tensed up. Of course Kuu wasn't going to leave it at that - but to be honest I had not been able to come up with a back up plan in case that explanation had failed me. Perhaps I had been too relieved that I had found any answer at all, but...

That was foolish. Naive. I would have been ashamed at myself, if I wasn't too busy trying to recover from being caught off guard.

I thought back to what I knew of the Sekirei. It would be too tactless to say she was a test tube baby, and the simple truth was simply out of the question. Then I ran my head through the scenarios that adults had come up with in the past...

When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...

No, Kuu would no doubt question why we couldn't be a mommy and daddy since she did love me - and I knew it would break both our hearts if I said I didn't love her the way a daddy does a mommy; first hers, when she took it the wrong way, and then my own when I saw her sulking until I made it up to her.

Kuu, let me tell you about the birds and the bees...

On second thought, the bird symbolism would either go over her head or just be plain confusing... and I'd rather not have her ask if, as a bee, I would be stinging her. Maybe my father's own method would work...

Son, sex is like Russian roulette. Babies are the bullets, and you'll never know if one will come out when you pull the trigger.

Come to think about it, that had been a really awkward talk that day. It was also completely out of the question. Still, there had to be something I could use...

Of course!

"Kuu," I said, tweaking the 'knowing brother' voice I had saved for Yukari to take on a slightly fatherly tone, "Babies come from a spaceship."

"A spaceship?" Kuu asked, tipping her head to the side.

I nodded. "Yes, a spaceship," I repeated, hovering the ladle I was using over the pot as though it was a UFO. "It comes down to earth, and," I said, as I poured some of the stew I had earlier scooped up back into the pot, "Drops the babies off where they are wanted."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "That's why Sekirei are called aliens. It's because all of you came from outer space."

"I see," Kuu said, energetically nodding her head. "That makes a lot of sense, Onii-chan!"

I smiled back at her, just glad that she had accepted my answer. "Now, run along - dinner will be ready soon. Could you go help the others set the table?"

"Okay!" she said - before running off.

The crisis was averted. Or so I thought.

A few seconds later, Kuu came running back. "Wait, Onii-chan," she said, and I knew from the sudden pressure I felt on my heart that she had caught on to the one mistake I had made.

"If Sekirei babies come from outer space, where do human babies come from?"

And things had been going so well lately too.


	62. OMAKE 061

Original Author : (HubiKoshi)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #320 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm I was thinking a bit about yesterday's chapter and Miya's apparent fondness for BDSM and...<p>

It was their wedding night. It was supposed to be the happiest day of their life. They prepared for it, together, embracing, happy they joined in bed, and...

"GHAAAA!"

Takehito's pained scream echoed through out the Izumo House, it was supposed to be a sound of passion, of love and bliss but somehow it turned into a sound full of pain and suffering as exuberant Miya reacted too strongly, breaking number of his ribs and at least one of the bones in his legs.

He laid, broken on the bed with panicked, almost crying Miya next to him.

"Tahekito-san... I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to"

He tried to smile reassuringly but it took all of his iron will not to scream as his various body parts sent their damage reports, repeatedly.

"It's... it's okay Miya, just some... just some bruises is all"

He fought a valiant battle with pain in order to reassure his wife.

"But... I think... it might be... a bad idea... to call MBI... I might need... a bit of help"

He uttered slowly, his lungs hurt by the broken ribs.

"Ah, I'll call them immediately"

Responded Miya throwing on a robe and running for the phone. Takehito could only smile at his wife's dedication, and smiling was the only thing stopping him from crying at the damage he received.

10 minutes later he was already strapped to a strecher and loaded into a helicopter, Miya holding his hand gently, gentler than usual, worry, fear, confusion mixed on her face. He tried to smile reassuringly, painkillers and endorphins already flooding his system.

"Heh, this is not how I imagined our wedding night"

He smiled, trying not to laugh cause that caused only more pain.

"Yes... I'm so so sorry Takehito-san, to think that I would loose control at a time like this"

Miya was actually weeping, something the white haired man just couldn't stand and so, and idea formed in his head

"You know... I think I might have an idea... though you probably won't like it"

But she was already looking at him with those eyes filled with hope, he gestured her to lean over and whispered something into her ear, something that made her flush like a red rose.

"You... are not serious"

He just shrugs, as lightly as he could without sending himself into abyss of pain. Miya tried to wrap her head around the idea and finally resolution appeared on her face

"Okay, if it's for you Takehito-san I'll endure this. Ah what is a poor young wife to do with such a perverted husband"

She shook her head.

And thus, not out of perversion but out of neccesity and love, Miya embraced the Dark Side of Ero.

It just crossed my mind that Hey, Miya is pretty much the most powerful character around, meaning she could be as much of a danger to her lover as Akitsu. In other words, she is speaking from experience.


	63. OMAKE 062

Original Author : (GiftofLove)  
>Location Found in : The Fanfiction Forum<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp:z14 .invisionfree. com/ The_ Fanfiction_For um/index.p hp?showto pic=19 676&vi ew=fin dpos t&p=11 528616

* * *

><p>In Flight OMAKE<p>

/BAD END HEART OF SWORDS/

In the heart of the blaze his form was simply one silhouette among many. A living shadow in a world of searing brightness. Around him wood groaned as overburdened supports strained to bear a crushing weight that they had never been designed to shoulder. Even as the flames eagerly ate away at their crumbling foundations, they persevered, fruitlessly struggling against fate with the single-minded purpose that had been instilled into them at their creation.

Uncaring of this all, Emiya Shirou simply stared at the remains of an old-fashioned table that lay overturned in the middle of the ravaged room. Pieces of broken plates and shattered bowls lay scattered along the floor around it. The remains of a meal barely enjoyed fed the hungry flames. From behind it a slender calf peeked. Dull in the colors of death. Without purpose, he stood in the center of the shattered remnants of his newly forged life, watching as it charred and blackened and fell to dust before his eyes.

He was empty. Wholly and completely. The fires burned and raged around him, and he could not remember ever feeling so hollow as he did now. As if something vital inside him had withered and died, leaving nothing behind but an insatiable, aching void.

This was not necessarily a new state for Emiya Shirou. His was an empty existence dedicated to a false ideal. Since the fire in Fuyuki, after being confronted with the horror of the fourth Grail War, of human suffering and sacrifice, he had not thought that the void could grow. How naive he had been.

That empty space had never hurt so much, before.

It had never made him want to cry, before.

He closed his burning, soot-stung eyes, but couldn't make himself turn away from the symbol of his life at Izumo House. Why, he wanted to ask, was it that every transition in his life was always heralded by violence?

They had found him, as he knew they would.

They had been watching him. He should have expected it. He should have planned for it. He knew, at their hearts, that they were researchers. So why, then, had he not thought that they would behave so? They had found him, and they had come, but what he hadn't expected was that they had watched.

His hands clenched into white-knuckled fists at his sides. Bones creaking from the force. He had been so stupid!

How long they had been watching he didn't know, and it didn't matter now, all that did was they had been watching him long enough, and while he was careful not to reveal his talents, his Sekirei were not.

The Association had observed his relationship with his Sekirei, had witnessed their powers, and then made their plans around them.

The battle had been devastating. To him. The actual confrontation could barely be called a battle at all. The Association knew their habits, knew their abilities, and had planned their attack with them in consideration. The attack had come in the morning, around the chaotic time when they all sat down for breakfast. From Archibald's encounter, they had known to ignore the ward protecting the perimeter, and there had been little warning.

Against someone with a sealing designation for a magic like his, they had held back little. The opportunity to study his magic was just too great. Against someone with a sealing designation for a magic like his, with such close ties to what appeared to be absurdly powerful magi from afar?

The attack had been ruthless. It had been fierce. It had been short. They came in numbers, with powers specially suited to oppose his Sekirei, and while he was distracted fighting his own unexpected battle, had dismantled his surprised Sekirei with absurd ease. His Sekirei were not true fighters. They had not been honed through bloody war like he had been. They simply didn't have his instinct, his training and experience, and because of his secrecy they had not had the warning to make up for it.

It was all his fault. He had thought he had been protecting them. In reality he had condemned them to death. He kept his secrets to himself, and they paid for it with their lives. You couldn't protect someone from the truth.

First Saber and Rin, and now his Sekirei. A disturbingly high percentage of the people he grew close to suffered from his presence.

His heart was made of swords. Every time someone reached out to him, they only ended up cutting themselves.

Emiya-kun!

A familiar, worried voice rang out through the sound of crumbling wood and the crackling pop of stray embers. Almost immediately after the sharp scent of blood flooded the area anew. Refreshing the smell that had begun to fade as the flames did their duty and ate away the evidence of his greatest failure. The depth of it was almost beyond comprehension. A scent so thick and strong that it defied description. So much blood. More than enough to drown the world. Yet it seemed insignificant compared to the blood that had been shed today.

A small hand settled on his shoulder, and with a surprisingly gentle grip for a creature so drenched in the blood of others, urgently turned him around. Miya looked up at him with worried eyes set in a serious expression.

What happened? Is everyone alright? The landlady asked as her precious inn burned to the ground around her. She had gone out on business, but the man she had scheduled to meet with had never arrived. On her way back she had taken the time to purchase a few provisions for her poor, ever-hungry pantry. The bags lay abandoned outside, where she had dropped them in her haste.

She regretted not coming back immediately with all her heart. If only she had been here . . . .

He doesn't speak. He can't. Something catches in his chest when he opens his mouth and the words won't come out.

The silence speaks ominously, but though it hints at grim news, that alone is not an answer. Miya, desperately needing to get a handle on the situation, and growing increasingly worried at Shirou's strange reaction frowns, and settles both hands firmly on his shoulders.

Emiya-kun! She shakes him sharply.

Live specimens are preferred. He says instead. He can't bring himself to say it outright. The pain is still too fresh. Unable to weather the relief welling in her eyes, Shirou closed his. He wasn't done.

Then there's still time. Quickly, which way did they go

But not necessary.

She goes completely silent for a moment, stunned at the implications. Then her small hands clench painfully into his shoulders. She's barely breathing when she whispers it again.

Emiya-kun, what happened? I need to know. Her voice is strained. He follows her eyes and finds her staring at the shapely leg sticking out from behind the dinning table. Her eyes dart back to his and he's submersed in the roiling emotion there.

No more secrets.

Those words utterly break what composure he has left, and everything he had been struggling to deny having to face snaps into crystal clear reality. In a rush the words spill from his bloodied lips in a tangled mess.

I couldn't protect them. They taste like ash in his mouth.

He tells her that he's a Magus. That he was given a sealing designation for, through no choice of his own, possessing a forbidden magic. That he had fled when they found out and come here, to Shin Tokyo. He tells her of his stupid decision to keep the information to himself for fear that the Assocation would find out that he was here and discover the Sekirei. When he's done he feels no relief in sharing his burden. It had come too late to save anyone.

Oh, Emiya-kun, Miya sighs, pulling him into an embrace. It does nothing to fill the hollow inside him. He can't even find it in him to appreciate her attempt to comfort him. You should have told me. I could have helped.

I couldn't save any of them. His voice cracks. He can taste the copper in the back of his throat. Not even Kuu-chan.

The tears don't come. He should be bawling his eyes out, but he can't. In that moment Shirou feels more like a monster than Kotomine ever had. She hugs him tighter. Understanding his pain in a way few can. He doesn't deserve it.

I'm tired of running away. He breaks the silence that had resettled over the room, interrupted only by the sound of their burning home. Miya's arms slip from around his waist and she steps back to look into his eyes.

Revenge won't make the pain go away, Emiya-kun. She admonishes him. Her voice subdued. Despite her words she doesn't sound disapproving in the least.

I know that. This isn't about revenge. A boldfaced lie. It's the first he ever told her, and he can tell from the way her eyebrows raise that she spots it immediately. He wants to make them suffer for what they've done to his family. Both old and new. I can't let this keep happening. I can't go through this again. I- It will break me.

I think it already has. His heart stops at her words. She gives him a sad smile. Silently telling him that she has easily seen what he had been trying to hide.

Yes. He can't think of anything else to say. As Miya opens her mouth to say more the supports finally lose their battle against the flames and the roof lurches down. Shirou springs into action in an instant. Scooping the landlady up he bolts through a hole in the wall of Izumo House and out onto the relative safety of the outside world.

He gently sets Miya down beside him on the sidewalk and they both turn to look back as the rest of Izumo house collapses inwards. Miya with tears welling in the corner of her eyes, Shirou with eyes that reflect nothing but the void within. A void filled with infinite swords.

I'm sorry, Miya. He apologizes to her. Hoping that she will understand the full meaning of his words. Miya wipes the water from her eyes and stares into his with blatant forgiveness and acceptance. He looks away, unable to meet them for long. The inn she and her husband had worked so hard for was in pieces because of him, to say nothing of the family they had begun. The two of them were all that was left.

There's nothing to be sorry for, Emiya-kun, you didn't do it. He disagreed, but said nothing. There was no reason to ruin what remained of their relationship over it. It wasn't worth it. Let her think that if she wanted to. He had caused enough misfortune tonight. .

He stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to do next, while Miya simply stared into his eyes. He felt like he should do something more for her.

I'll be going, then. I have some people to see. He said instead, turning to face her again. Just leaving felt wrong, but he didn't know what else to do. If he stayed behind to help rebuild, it would just end up being destroyed again when the Association came for him a second time. Besides, every moment he waited was another moment the Association had to plan and counter his strengths. The sooner he struck, the better.

Miya simply stood there silently. The weight of her eyes pressing down on him.

Gathering his determination, Shirou forced himself to take the first step of many on his new path. The second was just as hard. And so was the third. Behind him the sun broke over the rooftops and bathed the sky in warm red light. An unfitting tribute to a grim beginning.

He was jerked to a stop when slender fingers slipped around his bicep. Stopping him with surprising strength for something that looked so delicate. He didn't resist as Miya gently turned him around. When they finally came face to face he was overcome by the raw determination that burned in her eyes. A determination so fierce and so intense that it made his own heart beat faster in anticipation.

Do you really think so little of me, Emiya-kun? She asked him. Her normally soft voice was just as fierce as her expression.

What? Shirou didn't know what to say. How could she think he held anything but the utmost respect for her?

Do you really think that I would simply stand by and allow someone to attack my House with impunity? She pulls him down so that they're truly eye to eye. No small feat considering their relative sizes.

Of course not

Good. She says simply, cutting him off, her voice once again softening. She lets him go and loops her arm fully through his.

Then lead the way, Emiya-kun.

/BAD END HEART OF SWORDS/

I wrote this out of frustration with Shirou's resistance to telling his Sekirei about his magic. It made sense when he did not understand the bond to be a for life mating ritual, but afterwards it began to try my patience.

I don't really have a strong comprehension of the two universes, so I skimmed heavily on certain parts. Had fun writing it though.

Enjoy your Miya route.


	64. OMAKE 063

Original Author : (blackmamuth)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #329 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Another possible experiment, wonder if GB is going to expoler this possibility in canon:<p>

Tsukiumi, Could you please come to the workshop after work?I want to experiment with something.

Tsukiumi froze, and suddenly, her face could the vibrant red of a tomato. Her heart started to race out of control. She stuttered.

"ah, Shirou... I... Experiments?"

"Yes. You are the ideal candidate on this matter. I doubt homura will be amenable to try this, and kuu-chan may not be able to understand some concepts."

Wait, what? Kuu-chan? Homura? what kind of experiments was her husband contemplating? She opened her mouth,as to say something, But even then, she would yes to any experiment shirou had in mind, right? Shirou didn't notice her confusion, and continued to explain. "do you remember the shared dreams? how we were meeting in the rooftoop night after night? I even was able to hear Kuu-chan while awake. We already shared several dreams, so I was thinking we could try to expand on that, see if we can comunicate that way, shar, and eventually talk over long distances..."

"oh" Tsukiumi said, her dissapointment plain to see.

Tsukiumi has a sarcastic reply in her mouth, when she had an epiphany. Her husband was going to spend time with her, even if it wasn't on 'Those' experiments. Even if it wasn't in the program, she could get to "experiment" with him if she played her cards right, but even if she could not, she would enjoy it. Spending time alone with her husband was rare, and even if she didn't get to experiment, the idea of mentally communicating with her husband was something that intrigued her. Chances were that if she succeded she could tease Musubi and the rest fiercely, and she wanted to be the first to be able to mentally join Shirou.

Wonder if Musubi could manage to do it... Tsukiumi would fight fiercely anyone that even implied it, but she was well aware that the mind of the Ursine Sekirei worked in strange ways.

Nonetheless, If she coud make distance being meagniless between herself and shirou, between husband and wife, she would gladly take it. Imagine it, able to talk and mentally connect with him. Oh, yes! The idea really appealed to her.

And, maybe, she could share with her husband some of her more explicit mental images, some images that were not proper in polite company...

Tsukiumi blushed.

"I'll be there, Shirou." She bashfully whispered.


	65. OMAKE 064

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #332 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry! The author denied me permission to repost his stories.<p> 


	66. OMAKE 065

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #339 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry! The author denied me permission to repost his stories.<p> 


	67. OMAKE 066

Original Author : (chronodekar)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #344 ,<p>

* * *

><p>This idea has been on my mind since the last chapter, but I really can't tell if it might be in bad taste or not. After reading it, please tell me your opinions on the matter.<p>

Also - avoid scrolling down too fast. The last line is a bit of a spoiler. (^_^)

It was a few days after I had winged Akitsu. The after-party discussion with Matsu and some of the others had become ... awkward, but I managed to avoid mentioning the existence of magic to anyone. Or, to be more accurate, I manged to "delay the inevitable". -sigh- Life was so much simpler back in the Grail War.

But those thoughts are neither here nor there. Instead I have a new concern on my hands. The change in Akitsu's behavior was pleasant. She had become more confident about being in my flock and the others appeared to be more warmer to her. I don't think anyone really found her problematic (barring first meetings), but for the most part, everyone seemed to be more eager to hug her these days. Even Homura. I'm not sure if it's a matter of his "condition", but for the time being, it looked like the situation was 'stable'.

Apart from her behavioral changes, I began to notice some physical changes with Akitsu as well. At first I chalked it up to her becoming winged. But now, as I slowly wake up in the morning, I can see her properly. Or at least in what she considers proper clothing - her tastes worry me at times. But, as things were, it was due to her clothing, or rather, the lack of it, that I could see her body in a different light. I had to shake the sand out of my eyes and blink a few times to confirm, but there was no mistake.

Akitsu was pregnent.

I knew I forgot something when we had our "winging session". And now, it looked like I was going to pay the price for that forgetfulness. Oh well, I guess it could have been worse, right?

scene change

The days that followed up to the "BIG DAY" were frantic. At first, I was subjected to a LOT of teasing from Miya, and to be honest, I really couldn't fight back. It's not like SHE had any children now, was it? At least, the rest of my flock took up the task with great enthusiasm. I was especially surprised with Tsukiumi's behavior. While she was disappointed with the fact that it hadn't been her I ... joined with, she went out of her way to ensure that Akitsu was never in ANY harm's way. Even to the point of ensuring that Akitsu would ALWAYS have a cushion when she sat down. Miya must have been impressed with her, because I think she was a bit lenient with Tuskiumi during some of her transgressions (at least, if Akitsu was involved).

I was told that for Sekirei, it was a process that would take about 14 months. And that it would involve a LOT of support from the Ashikabi as well. At least, I was told that it would be MY job to keep the "young one" warm during the initial period. Something about "adjusting" to the family. There was a lot of women-speak in that discussion, it was really embarrassing and I was just happy to get out of it.

Still, I wanted to be as prepared as I could, so a week was spent, buying as many warm blankets and mattresses as we could. The most excitable of all was Kuu. I wasn't sure how to deal with her, but it turned out that Miya took her to the side and "explained what she needed to know". As things stood, she was just happy to have another sibling to add to the family.

Homura seemed tense for some reason. I knew it wasn't about his condition, because he would always look at me with that worried face. And he would keep telling me that Sekirei children should be handled a bit differently than human ones - at least initially. After that, it would be pretty much the same. And no, I wouldn't have to worry about my child "reacting" to any Ashikabi any time soon. It seemed that as I was Akitsu's Ashikabi, unless I gave my explicit permission (or the child reached 16 years of age), the child would stick to me before they went out to search for their chosen-ones.

It was a comical scene to try and name the expecting-one. Through some means that I'm not sure how, Miya had determined that it would be a boy. A lot of names were suggested and vetoed out as well. Surprisingly, it was Matsu's suggestion that everyone liked. It was decided to name the little one "Kyon". Matsu said something about "reading it a few posts above the current one" - but her explanation didn't make sense to me. And I didn't really care. As long as my boy wouldn't get involved with some random Esper, or Time-Traveller or even a God, what was the worst that could come from a name? And besides, I liked "Kyon". It felt easy to say too. I just hoped that my boy wouldn't curse me for it.

And then the BIG DAY came. It was a lot earlier than I expected. By my count, it was hardly 6 months, and hadn't Homura told me that it would take around 14 months? But my other Sekirei and especially Miya didn't seem to worried about it. I tried to bring it up, but everyone told me - "You will do just fine for your turn". That felt a bit odd, but the way everyone said it, helped calm me down.

The final few moments (We did it in Izumo Inn - I didn't like the idea of MBI touching MY child), were tense. As the expecting father, I was worried. And then it was all over. Akitsu screamed once, but Matsu told me that was to be expected. And then, it was my turn to see my child. And when I saw him - it struck me.

WHY everyone told me that I would do fine when it was my turn, WHY I needed to keep the young one warm for the first months, WHY it would take about 14 months, AND most importantly WHY they were called "Sekirei"! It suddenly made sense to me! I fainted immediately upon the realization with a silly grin on my face.

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

.

.

Akitsu had laid an egg.

-chronodekar


	68. OMAKE 067

Original Author : (Shinkir0)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 7/  
>Post #345 ,<p>

* * *

><p>I would disagree with how the scene with Minaka, Shirou, Karasuba, Rin, and Saber would have played out. Although Emiya Shirou isn't super smart he had a lot of experience to draw on to escape such a situation. However, it is your omake so I will try not to diss it; how about I do the civilized thing and calmly present to you my happy version instead?<p>

The moment Shirou felt the bounded field encircle him he immediately traced three Rulebreakers that touched upon the three aware targets in the room: himself, Karasuba, and Minaka. Without waiting for Minaka to react he sent two copies of Durrandel, the eternally sharp blade, at the tanks containing Rin and Saber while simultaneously sending Enkidu to wrap up Minaka. In order to ensure he couldn't do anymore mischief he also impaled him with four copies of the magic drinking blades.

After making sure everyone is alright he immediately turns to Minaka and walks toward him.

"So, my son it looks like I won't see what you make of the Age of Gods after all," Minaka replied yet not showing any fear at all.

"I'm sorry were you under the impression that I was going to kill you now?" Shirou asked.

"Hmmph what are yoAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Minaka looked down to see that his crotch is caught in a drill. After Emiya drilled off his crotch he traces Gae Bolg and SHOVES it up his AN*S. Shirou immediately invokes the second power of Gae Bolg and the single spear is turned into 50.

"So, you love the Age of Gods so much do you? Why don't I show you a little something of the Age of Gods?"

Shirou immediately traces a inferior copy of Avalon and shoves it into Minaka's throat partway before activating it, he immediately removes the spear and shoots Gram into Minaka's liver.

"For the next week you can have a little taste of what Prometheus felt when his liver to torn out daily for eternity for his gift of fire, while you also get raped repeatedly with the spear. Oh just so you know, Avalon repairs your nerves so each wound will still feel as though it was new and you won't become enured to the pain."

After taking the Jinki from Minaka he reactivates all the Sekirei.

After he finished plundering any dangerous/powerful technology from MBI he immediately goes to Izumo Inn and traces a BAR 2/3rds the height of Tokyo Tower and attempts to jump it. Miya then follows Shirou, Rin, Saber, Karasuba, Akitsu, and Matsu and escape from Japan. With all the confusion resulting from the Sekirei Plan and it's aftermath Shirou and company settle in Germany where he takes over the Einzbern castle. He will become famous and turn into a Heroic Spirit including his harem due to Humanity believing that he used alien technology to create powerful magics (Almost all Sekirei and Ashikibis goes to his castle for protection and Rin being the genius she is will turn the castle into a maze of different dimensions stacked together. Emiya then spends his entire life creating magical blades to defend the castle and also will successfully win World War 3 against both Magis and the Mundane world with his flock).


	69. OMAKE 068

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 8/  
>Post #356 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry! The author denied me permission to repost his stories.<p> 


	70. OMAKE 069

Original Author : (NamelessEpitaph)  
>Location Found in : sent to me via PM on fanfiction (dot) net on 8May/2011

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 9/  
>Post #436 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone,<p>

Oh man, I go away from these forums for a weekend and a whole new batch of OMAKES comes up along with an unwanted (but unfortunately usual) side-tracking of things. I have a lot to say to everyone, but first things first.

NamelessEpitaph , a fellow member of our sent me the following OMAKE in a PM asking to add it in the collection. As not everyone follows the collection (and for reference purposes) I'm re-posting it below. Please note, it's tricky to keep formatting consistent across copy-pasting things on the site, so if anyone is upset with the formatting do NOT blame the author (NamelessEpitaph) for it. And now here's the fic,

Minaka's Revenge

By _

AN: Inspired by Bad End Heart of Swords.

Obviously not to be taken too seriously, but I could easily envision Minaka doing everything he could against an outside force meddling in his game. He willingly turns a blind eye on what those within the game do, but given his response to an unspecified government trying to steal from him...

Story

There were many things outside the rules that Minaka would allow, for sake of seeing how inventive and determined those he was the game master of actually were. Love and destiny were important, but if anyone were to be allowed to ascend they would need to overcome those that would defy the rules for power without breaking them themselves.

It was a game with dire consequences for both the players and the world.

But it was still a game. His game.

And someone had interfered with his game. Someone outside of it had barged into his city, attacked what appeared to be the current front runner, killed his sekirei and stolen away the bodies. Who were they to dare interfere? Who were they to trespass in his territory, to defile his ritual? Who were they to take his toys? To take what was his while he was still playing with them?

Fools. That was the simple answer.

Minaka was a madman, true, but one in his position did not exist by being careless. Idiotic, perhaps, but not careless.

The moment the invaders had entered his city their every move was tracked and recorded. It wasn't a big deal or particularly intentional, every citizen of Shin Tokyo was spied on on one level or another. Those recordings were stepped up once it was observed that they had an interest in one of the Ashikabi and stepped up again when said Ashikabi was witnessed participating personally in the tail end of a superhuman conflict with an unknown being that was later confirmed as a human male from his meager remains. The Ashikabi himself earned one of the unused satellites as a result, the ones for his flock were clearly insufficient even if he did keep the scrapped number by his side at almost all times.

The smug fools comprehended so little of what technology had to offer. They cut off sound and vision from outside their meeting place, but a laser through a window detected vibrations even better than a typical audio recorder. And blocking out part of the spectrum did little to infrared or ultraviolet imaging.

It just made it take longer to process all the data.

It was only the human element that failed against them. Sending troops to regain his property failed each time, despite knowing exactly when and where to strike. He had ten tracking chips and eleven satellites devoted to trailing them, after all.

They had accounted for many things, there was in theory very little Minaka could do against them, legally. And, given the failure of his personal army, perhaps little that could be done physically as well. It appeared in many ways that these mysterious, superhuman individuals were unassailable by MBI. After all, attacking them once they were on foreign soil would be an act of war.

Of course, to Minaka, interfering with his game was a declaration of the same.

There was no warning when the MBI satellites fired selective buildings in London. Well, no warning to anyone not watching certain channels, promised by Minaka to show an 'amazing display', a 'great unveiling' and other such flowery, meaninglessly vague statements.

To see the satellites fire upon a building in broad day light was one thing. To see the magecraft defenses kick in against the assault was quite another. The mages were roused by the attack, realizing that there was another hand behind the creatures they now realized were not human. That there was more going on than the involvement of Emiya himself.

At the other end, the assault was the final nail, the last bit of proof before Minaka spread the word through every level of every network he could reach. With the data collected from the enforcers' team, a few canned demonstrations by the remaining sekirei posing as magi and various clips of the numerous battles, both every single sekirei one edited to fit the context and the few instances Emiya fought, the man who had devoted his time and wealth to a now spoiled game ruined the only thing he knew was precious to his enemy as surely as they had ruined the only thing important to him.

Magic was real.

And now everyone knew it. Or at least everyone who used the internet, the magi themselves didn't find out until nearly a week later as they had wasted their initiative rallying and preparing for an assault by enraged Not Humans out to avenge their kin that never materialized.


	71. OMAKE 070

Original Author : (gabriel blessing)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 8/  
>Post #372 ,<p>

* * *

><p>The little blurb I promised explaining just how Matsu managed to figure out what Shirou and Akitsu had been up to. Might not be too funny, but here you go:<p>

"How does he do it?" Matsu muttered to herself, her fingers flying over her keyboard as she did so. Intellectually, Matsu knew that she really didn't have any need to know just what it was her Ashikabi did in that little shed out back. She was perfectly willing to admit that in all likely hood it was nothing more than a place for him to store tools and spare parts after all. It wasn't as though she begrudged him a workspace. Her own room was a sanctum all of its own, and she could appreciate having a place to warp to one's own personal needs.

Intellectually, that is. It didn't stop Matsu from admitting to herself that she really did want to know. She had even gone out of her way to steal Miya's spare keyset a few weeks ago, make a wax imprint, and then wait the required number of days for the keysmith to make a perfect copy. That being said, when the hacker snuck out at night a few days afterwards, her own little special bag of tools ready for installing her particular brand of mischief, the fact that despite all her grunting and groaning she hadn't been able to move the door to door to Shirou's shed at all only served as fuel for her desire to find out what he was up to.

Matsu had her own suspicions. Let's be honest. Shirou spent a lot of time around very beautiful woman, and Matsu wasn't ashamed to admit she considered herself one of those beautiful women, and despite her best efforts none of her other cameras had ever given her a glimpse of her Ashikabi doing anything to relieve the pressure Matsu just KNEW had to be forming there.

Pressure Matsu had been doing everything she could to help build. Now if she could only get into the shed and find Shirou's personal ** stash, she could know for certain just what buttons to press!

"Well," Matsu giggled to herself, pushing her glasses up on her nose as she did so. "Time to continue the experimentation! Now let's see..." As Matsu's fingers flew across her keyboard, she reviewed to her head just what fetishes she had already tried to get a response out of her Ashikabi with. Meganeko had proven a bust, as well as most bondage. Then there had been schoolgirls, both Asian and Catholic, group, outdoors, blonde, barely eighteen, MILF, toys, maid, office girl, nurse, miko... well, maybe miko got a response. It was hard to tell. Matsu still wasn't certain just what was going on between her Ashikabi and Miya, but if it was THAT kind of thing Matsu didn't mind! It just meant she'd be raiding Miya's clothes drawer soon enough. Beyond that there was furry, cosplay, anal...

"I wonder if that's really as fun as the AV's make it out to be?" Matsu muttered to herself, before the giggling came back. "Well, I can't wait to find out!"

As Matsu continued to browse a number of her favorite sites that served as sources for her research, all of which were generously paid for through the high jacked account of Minaka's that she had stumbled upon a while back, she noticed one of her screens which was apparently playing a video she didn't quite remember downloading before. Judging from the look of it it was mostly over. It had both the actors walking across an empty lot, and from the way their clothes were so ruffled and the woman didn't seem capable of standing up straight it must have been a doozy! Maybe one of her public ones she had been perusing to see if it could fit in to one of her lessons? Whatever the case, Matsu could totally see why she had downloaded it. Whoever the actors were they certainly bore an uncanny resemblence to both Shirou and Akitsu.

Akitsu. Now there was a Sekirei that Matsu could get behind! Hot as hell, with breasts just the right size, legs that never quit, a certain tendency to experimentation that Matsu could support, and fine choice in underwear! If Matsu had to choose any of the rest of the flock that she wouldn't mind sharing an experiment with, it was most definitely Akitsu. Well, maybe Musubi. There was just something so charmingly naive about Musubi...

Whatever the case, just seeing the two actors made Matsu wonder just what her Ashikabi and her first Sekirei sister were up to. Glancing around Matsu tried to find her live feed video to see if she could find the two, only to realize that the screen she had mistaken for some wish fulfilment ** WAS the live feed.

"No way!" Matsu yelped, launching to her feet as she tried to affirm whether the time had finally come or if she was just imagining things. When the two on screen made it to a house and were confronted by someone who was either Tsukiumi herself of yet another look alike actor, Matsu decided that waiting was no longer in the picture.

Slamming her door open, the excited hacker decided that stairs were just going to take too long. Throwing herself over the banister, and not even noticing the impact on her ankles which would no doubt require an ice pack later, Matsu realized that at long last the time had come. Without being able to stop herself she pointed at the sheepish looking pair in the middle of getting an inquisition from the blonde water user."

"You two had sex!" she exulted. At long last! Her wedding night was in sight!


	72. OMAKE 071

Original Author : (Roarky)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 8/  
>Post #374 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, I am going to now make my first foray into the world of omakes.<p>

She knew this day was going to be bad. It began with the realization that she was out of her favorite tea, and had not yet ordered any more. She usually remembered to do that when the leaves were running low, after all, flying them in from China takes a little time. So she had to instead settle for what she could find on hand. Due to a kind, but ill-conceived, plan of Saber's, they only had instant tea bags left. And, no, she would rather not remember what had come of Saber's plan.

Then it was off to the Clock Tower where she would be forced to deal with taunts, jeers, back-room politics, and "subtle" attempts at interrogating her for any hint to the location of her "renegade apprentice." Dear god, they liked their dramatic phrases in the Association. Needless to say, the stress of dealing with the social matters combined with the pain that Shirou leaving had caused wore at her composed mask. She still wished she could have convinced him to take them with him. Or that the idiot had been more careful. Seriously, what was he thinking! He had to be ten kinds of moron! But, he was her moron, dangit!

All these problems, however, had been nothing compared to the horror that awaited her when she got home.

The first sign that something was wrong, was the smoke billowing from her apartment window. That never boded well. She raced up the stairs, threw open the door, and instantly curled up. The smoke was thick enough to choke ORT to death, but that was not the worst problem.

No, the biggest issue was the smell. She had smelled death before, and it was unpleasant, but this, this was the smell of evil so great it made the Grail seem like an over-affectionate girlfriend. Her very insides were twisting in agony at the thought of what could have created this stench. Then she saw the source, and her worst nightmares were confirmed. Standing in the door way of the kitchen was Saber, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. As Rin stared, Saber tried to hide what might have been the remains of a spatula behind her back.

"Welcome home, Rin." She said, and Rin began to vihamently curse Shirou in her mind. How dare he leave her to fend Saber off from the kitchen on her own! She was too busy to keep the necessary watch to protect her sanity!


	73. OMAKE 072

Original Author : (DarthNacho)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 8/  
>Post #381 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Hmmm... Got it! (Takes place after Ch 23)<p>

A soft knock at the door woke Tohsaka Rin up. She looked around her workshop with tired eyes. She had been working on a rather vexing conversion problem and she must have fallen asleep. With a grumble Rin moved to the offending door and pulled it open.

"Ah, Rin, I did not realize you were asleep... but the letter you were waiting for arrived." Without a word Rin tore the envelope from Saber's hands.

The envelope in question came from a Private Detective Rin had hired some weeks ago when she heard that Archibald had disappeared in Shin Tokyo. The whole thing reeked of Shirou, but she couldn't act without more information. So Rin hired a man to find out where Shirou was.

Rin tore open the envelope without a second thought and began to read the letter... Then she read it again... Then a third time.

"Is something wrong?" Saber asked as she noticed Rin's expression change from excitement... to rage.

"That... that idiot... that beast... that... PERVERT!" Rin crushed the letter in her hands with her exclamation. She threw the letter down and stormed off to her room.

Saber gingerly lifted the letter up and read it through. A quiet sigh escaped her lips. It was bound to have happened, Shirou was a weak willed man in regards to women. This was not going to end well for Shirou...

LATER

"Are you sure about this?" Saber asked for what must have been the hundredth time. The two of them had left only hours after receiving the letter, with Rin intent on returning to Japan and dealing out some punishment. Surprisingly enough they were able to charter a plane almost immediately. The majority of the the trip had been in cold silence with Saber occasionally asking Rin her intentions. Each time Rin had growled something at Saber before turning away. Now however...

"I've never been more sure, Saber. I was able to forgive his stupidity in leaving out his notes uncoded. I was able to overlook his lack of attempts to contact us... But this is unforgivable. I'll remind him where his heart should lie..." The last line was delivered quietly, almost to herself.

"Well then, what is your plan?"

"My plan?" Rin grinned. She ran a hand along the side of a small case she had brought along. "I'll crush all those swords he carries then I'll... I..." A blush grew on Rin's face as she contemplated how she'd remind Shirou just who carried his heart.

The plane landed just after lunch, but Rin and Saber were stuck in customs for several hours due to some piece of equipment being so new. When they finally escaped the airport the sun was already setting. The letter had came with an address that Shirou was currently residing at. The Inn that they arrived at was a traditional place that screamed Emiya Shirou. A woman sat out front, sipping some tea.

"Hello, can you help me? I'm looking for an Emiya Shirou." Rin called out.

"Ara? Are you friends of Emiya-Kun?"

"Of course, we've come a long way to see him."

The woman looked the two of them over for a moment before pointing to a shed off to the side.

"He's probably working in the shed right now, but he should be done soon... Where are you going?"

"I think she's going to drag him out of there..."

Rin made her way over to the shed but was stopped by a busty woman dressed in S&M attire.

"Shirou-sama, like his privacy when-" She was stopped when the door to the shed opened and the man himself walked out.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou froze upon seeing her as he exited the shed.

"Husband, when will you be... who are they?" Tsukiumi, who had just walked outside, asked.

Shirou didn't answer, as he was currently watching Rin's rage build. As Musubi and Kazehana walked out Shirou made a command decision.

"Don't let them catch me!" Shirou yelled as he took off.

Everyone exploded into action. Despite the numbers advantage Saber was able to engage Akitsu, Tsukiumi, Musubi, and Kazehana with ease. That left Rin free to chase down Shirou.

The chase didn't last too long, as it seemed as though he was merely leading her to a more secluded area.

"So... you know." It wasn't really a question, but she's answer it nonetheless.

"Yes... you've been getting around with all those girls lately, haven't you?"

"Uh..."

"It doesn't matter... I'm here for one thing and one thing only..." Rin crossed the distance between the two of them and planted her lips on his.

-BAD(?) END-


	74. OMAKE 073

Original Author : (Flere821)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 8/  
>Post #382 ,<p>

* * *

><p>chronodekar: just went and checked out your OMAKE archive, would you consider label the omakes not from this site (eg from TFF) in the chapter title area (instead of just 'OMAKE 020')? It would make finding Omakes easier for someone that follows this forum and doesn't have to click through a lot of chapters just to find ones she hasn't already read.

Probably just being lazy here, so you don't have to do that.

EDIT: a omake related to the above (and yes chronodekar, you have permission to put this up):

Okay, this wasn't how I envisioned the day ending up being like.

A fight with Enforcers from the Clock Tower? I can guess that.

An all out war between Higa's flock and my own? Unlikely, but I personally wouldn't mind that kind of confrontation after everything he's done - or tried to do. That incident with Tsukiumi came to mind easily enough.

Hell, the worst case scenario where Matsu finally gets her way and bring out some sort of implement that would make even Yukari blanch in one of her experiments might have been a preferable option to this current one.

"Shirou..." Rin grounded out. "What is this I hear about you abandoned me and Saber, ran to Japan, only to set up some kind of harem like Shinji would do?" My (former?) lover is glaring at me in a way that could probably set me on fire not unlike Homura can, while Saber by her side is split between trying to calm her down and bring her own sword down upon me.

"I resent being compared to a womanizer like Shinji, but I do see your point..." I gulped. Beside me Akitsu's chains clinked, and tensed as if to bring down wintry death upon my ex-girlfriends if they try anything. If it weren't for my earlier order for her to not inflict the same condition as she did to Archibald we'd probably be in deeper trouble now.

"I only have one thing to say..." From the way Rin narrowed her eyes, it's likely I only have one chance to say something before they take their anger out on me. This is probably the one time I regret having Avalon inside of me, especially when it means my disgruntled lovers can do whatever they want in retailiation, confident that I'd still live through it.

"Are you angry because I left you and set up another relationship with multiple women, or are you angry because you're not in it and taking outrageous advantage of the situation?"

"WHAT?" Rin screeched, blushing bright red as she did so. It obviously wasn't the half-baked excuse she was expecting. Saber looked sharply at me, before looking at her now-contracted Master in an contemplating manner.

"Really now, judging from how you planned out our situation after the Grail War with the three of us can you blame me for thinking that way? You obviously enjoyed the experience with Saber, and it's not that much of a stretch you'd want to expand your options - " I quickly dodged a Gandr shot aimed at my head and started running towards the side, Akitsu in quick pursuit as she blasted down more incoming Gandr shots with her own icicles.

"SHUT UP! This isn't about me, this is about you being a..." Whatever she was gong to say was disrupted by Saber's comment:

"... You know, he does bring up an interesting point, Rin." The Servant of the sword looked coolly at her Master, with one eyebrow raised.

"WHAT?" Rin repeated her earlier comment, and glared towards Saber with a flushed face.

Things quickly degenerated from there, but thankfully not in the 'murderous' sense. Sure, it's the usual Tsundere tendencies that would put even Tsukiumi to shame, but at least now Rin's not trying to kill me because she really wanted me dead from the bottom of her heart.

Taking control of the flow of battle has never looked better from where I am right now.

Now all I have to worry about is making sure Matsu doesn't give Rin any ideas when they meet on how to 'disclipine' me for making Rin and Saber worry all this time...


	75. OMAKE 074

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 8/  
>Post #385 ,<p>

* * *

><p>In another reality, one that would be classified by the master of Kaleidoscope and Troll Supreme as the 'refraction of Heaven's Feel', Kotomine Kirei concluded the spiritual surgery over Emiya Shirou.<p>

"It's a miracle that you are alive, Emiya Shirou. Just remember to not take off the Shroud of Martin, otherwise you will die due to spiritual rejection from the arm."

Shirou just nodded and tried to get away from the church, when suddenly Kirei interrupted him.

"Archer wanted me to tell one last thing to you before he would die from his injuries. 'Stay away from Shin Tokyo, barring that, be firm while making it clear Sakura is your only real Wife'".

Shirou could only stare at the man that saved his life but somehow managed to become crazier in the spam of a few hours.

In another location, Sakura had the urge to kill some birds in an unmapped island.


	76. OMAKE 075

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 8/  
>Post #387 ,<p>

* * *

><p>When he saw it he couldn't believe. If you could say he completely hated and loathed Gilgamesh, them the man before him was the most influential and shocking enemy he ever had, for he was his future self, Counter Guardian EMIYA, a man betrayed by his ideals and once sought to kill him, selling betraying his master and serving Medea on the fifth Holy Grail War. At least it would be if it weren't for some slight differences.<p>

His skin was tanned but not as much as he remembered, both he and the older man still have the same shade of eye color and while he had some strains of white hair he could still see their natural auburn red color, almost orange. But the most interesting difference is on the choice of clothing, that while nearly identical of the Counter Guardian, this one bore a blue and black motif, and from there he could see the hilt of a sword behind his back.

"Who are you?" Asked Shirou from his position, already forming a few blades inside his mind for later, on the forefront of his mind at least three pairs of Kansho and Bakuya ready to be traced.

The man in front of him didn't reacted other than lifting an eyebrow, promptly ignoring the young man in front of him and taking a look at his surroundings, which reminded him too much of EMIYA for his taste. The man was in a garden of a traditional japanese house where two beautiful woman where fighting at least by the frozen stances they had, though the older one quickly regained her composure. One clad in a shrine maiden outfit, while the other in a bloomers and sweater combination, both attires he saw on the last few years only because a friend of his tried something different in order to win his affection, and he was ashamed to admit she started to wear him down a little.

Inside the house more beautiful woman and girls looked at him like they saw The Dead. A redhead wearing thick round glasses dropped her tea on her lap, while a little girl with blond hair keep looking back and forth to him and his doppelganger, another one that could either pass as a very feminine man or as a woman of slim, sharp features, had a cigarette on her fingers stopped cold before reaching the lips.

Two young women clad in nothing more than towels where there also, one of them groping the other while the offended party was in the process of delivering righteous fury towards the offender, both frozen while gaping at him, and the sorter girl with brown hair occasionally tightening her hand around her 'prize'.

The only one without acting too surprised where the woman clad in a kimono with chains, but even her keep stealing discreet glances between them.

From behind him a young woman, much familiar to him, started coughing, no doubt due to the smoke she inhaled earlier.

"Shirou, where are we?" Said the girl in an unfamiliar language to almost everyone, french to those who recognized it, but clearly the name was familiar, and everyone looked at the girl.

"It appears", the man in blue and black answered in japanese, "that we aren't in Kansas anymore."

"Huh?"

"Louise, what have I told you about messing around with both Kaleidoscope and Void?" At this Shirou became slightly more intrigued instead of only suspicious and possibly hostile to him.

The young woman now identified as Louise blushed, before answering hesitantly and avoid eye contact.

"... that it's cool?"

The man started cursing the Root of the World, the Five Magics and something about 'Old Bastard', 'Kaleidoscope to anyone' and 'passing that to irresponsible magi', and somehow Shirou felt an indescribable kinship with him, only barely registering that some of his flock passed out from the experience.


	77. OMAKE 076

Original Author : (gabriel blessing)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 8/  
>Post #389 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Yup. I can already see the fireworks.<p>

Shirou-Servant: So... Strange tournament, unusual partners, and an alien harem?

Shirou-Ashikabi: Pretty much. Tiny magus master, shadowy and ominous villains in the background, and a dealing with teenage shenanigans.

Shirou-Servant: Yup.

Shirou-Both: Sigh...

And on the other end...

Louise: Maybe it was for the best that I could never convince Shirou to start dating again. If this is what I could have expected...

Musubi: It's in the name of love!

Matsu: So you want to join in?

Louise:... And I must ensure that none of you ever meet Kirche...


	78. OMAKE 077

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 9/  
>Post #422 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Author denied me permission to re-post his stories. :( I'm really sad ... but I accept his decision. -sigh- Oh well, you can't get everything in life, now can you?<p> 


	79. OMAKE 078

Original Author : (Shinkir0)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 9/  
>Post #433 ,<p>

* * *

><p>This scene occurs after some time when Shirou told only his flock, Uzume, and Miya about Magecraft and when Yukari is visiting her brother. Sorry if it was a little tedious but I'm not a very good writer.<p>

It was a busy summer day at Izumo Inn. Since Shirou didn't have time to go to the beach due to his work at both his jobs and in Izumo Inn, Yukari turned the courtyard into a semblence of a vacation spot with all the other resident's help.

Yukari: "Onii-chan come and play volleyball with us. You should spend more time with your precious imouto."

They all seperating into teams consisting of:

Miya, Matsu, Yukari, Shiina, Tsukiumi,Homura

Shirou, Musubi, Akitsu, Kuu, Uzume, Kazehana

(The reasoning for this lineup is because of the landlady and Shirou choosing and since Miya is stronger than everyone else she chose the less physical of the team, with Tsukiumi raging of course)

After an hour Yukari had given up and was resting. Kuu suddenly jumps towards the ball with the aid of plants due to not having many chances of participating.

Tsukiumi: "Hmmph. I see. So that's how it is is it? Water celebration" A stream of water consumes the ball and smashes itself on the opposing field.

Kazehana:"Oh in that case Senbonzakura." Saying so she sends the incoming ball flying to the other side, burying it in a hole 10 feet deep.

Shirou: "Um..." turns the inside of his arm into imitating Monohoshizao assassin's blade and reinforces his arms to the max, "Tsubame Gaeshii." He simultaneously punches the ball and flattens it turning it into a buzzsaw tearing a furrow into the ground.

"Bear spike"

Homura: "Falcon punch"

"Hop" Akitsu sets the ball.

"By my calculations the ball shall have 83% chance of being a spike and landing-" Takes out a rocket laucher "-here in half a second." Matsu fired as the ball landed in her customized rocket laucher.

"Love love beam"

Uzume: "Hard ball" The ball is manipulated out of everyone's reaches and lands on Miya side of the court.

Shiina: "Mirror force"

"Hadouken"

20 minutes later

"My my everybody's so enthusiastic. Death from above." Miyas sends the ball into the air with a serve.

"..."

2 Minutes later

"Ah Miya, I think we lost the ball." "Nonsense, the ball is right-" CRASH "AAAAHHHHHHHH" "-there."

The ball barely touches Shirous hand as it smashed into the ground and nearly clips his ears on it's rebound.

"Very well then I think it's my serve." Miya states while locking eyes with Shirou. Shirou couldn't prevent a shudder from travelling along his spine. Now that he was focusing entirely on Miya he fought down a blush at her choice of attire, like the rest of the females she had on a very revealing clothes that is commonly found at the beaches.

"Oh my now that won't do. Death from below." Saying so Miya throws the ball into the air and jumps lightly, the contours of her body tensing to pack as much punch as possible.

Shirou barely saw the blur and jumped away before the ball smashed into his court creating a small earthquake and throwing dirt all over.

After another hour of the game going on in a similar vein the game was concluded in Miya's favor.

"That was great we should play again sometime landlay," Musubi exclaimed.

"I still think some of those hits were out of bounds," Shirou mutters.

"What was that Emiya-kun?" The hannya manifests around Miya.

Kusano was angry. She didn't get to play very much due to how fast the ball was going and when she sees a chance to hit the ball everybody else gets in her way and hits it instead. Her onii-chan also kept things from her, things like his swords. Kusano was terribly fustrated so when Miya showed off her hannya technique and everybody focused on her Kusano snapped.

Shirou grimaced and was about to calm Miya down when he heard a 'fuuuaaarrgghhhhh' noise at his elbow. When everybody looked over at Kusano they were gripped with the epitome of madness for she had mannifested her own version of Miya's hannya technique and they were treated to the sight of an eldritch abnomination with many limbs and orfices that contains a lot of sharp teeth. For a moment the Izumo house as a whole was shocked speechless. Then several things happened at once.

"Fuhuha ha. Matsu won't lose." Matsu panted and a manifestation of questionably shaped tenticles appears.

"Musubi won't lose either." A bear appears behind Musubi

Shirou jumped away and showed off his Asura mask in defence of his sanity

Akitsu wrapped herself around Shirou

Homura, Uzume, Kazehana, Shiina, and Yukari cowered in terror due to the sudden increase in the users of the technique. Tsukiumi?

"Arrrgh. This isn't possible I'm the strongest," she roared. By that point she also snapped because of the sheer number of times she was in the presence of such a technique. Her body subconsciously tries to shield her mind from the insanity of Musubi's bear, Matsu's tenticles, Shirou's Asura impression, and Miya's hannya combined. Kuu adding on her eldritch horror was too much, so much so that combined with her fustrations gave her a power up and unconsciously created tonnes of water, that water then takes on the form of Godzilla. Before anybody can react the giant body of water shaped like Godzilla roared and stomped off from the lands of Izumo Inn. Everybody stood frozen and silence waffed through the courtyard.

Tsukiumi: "Umm. Oops?"


	80. OMAKE 079

Original Author : (GiftofLove)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 10/  
>Post #477 ,<p>

* * *

><p>The most recent chapter inspired me to clean up HEART OF SWORDS some. Here's the most recent version, and unless someone points out something big that I missed again, I don't think I'm touching this part a second time, so rest assured that I'm not going to spam this thread with it every time I correct a tense error. Though I think I might write up a little more about what happens afterwards at some point today if I have the time.<p>

Specifically the Heart of Swords part was changed heavily to better imply the meaning I was going for, and almost all the interactions with Miya were modified in some small way. Included now is a part of the story that I had thought was in the previous version, but in actuality forgot to write at all. Isn't that embarrassing? It's only about two sentences though. Not a lot, but it was pretty important none the less. Otherwise I just smoothed out a lot of parts so that the story flows better. (In my opinion.)

I also want to say now, for anyone who didn't read this bit in the last version, that I understand that Shirou's distortion is a character flaw and not a Writer's flaw. It's only when his actions fail to affect a story negatively that it becomes a Writer's flaw. I'm hoping that [spoiler] now that Shirou has admitted, in part, to his backstory that we will see some Effect to all of these Causes! And holy crap, Yukari! Do distortions of reality run in his family, or what?

Any thoughts?

In Flight OMAKE

/BAD END HEART OF SWORDS/

In the heart of the blaze his form was simply one silhouette among many. A living shadow in a world of searing brightness. Around him wood groaned as overburdened supports strained to bear a crushing weight that they had never been designed to shoulder. Even as the flames eagerly ate away at their crumbling foundations, they persevered, fruitlessly struggling against fate with the single-minded purpose that had been instilled into them at their creation.

Uncaring of his surroundings, Emiya Shirou simply stared at the remains of an old-fashioned table that lay overturned in the middle of the ravaged room. Pieces of broken plates and shattered bowls lay scattered along the floor around it. The remains of a meal barely enjoyed fed the hungry flames. From behind it a slender calf peeked. Dull in the colors of death. Without purpose, he stood in the center of the shattered remnants of his newly forged life, watching as it charred and blackened and fell to dust before his eyes.

He was empty. Wholly and completely. The fires burned and raged around him, and he could not remember ever feeling so hollow as he did now. As if something vital inside him had withered and died, leaving nothing behind but an insatiable, aching void.

This was not necessarily a new state for Emiya Shirou. His was an empty existence dedicated to a false ideal. Since the fire in Fuyuki, after being confronted with the horror of the fourth Grail War, of human suffering and sacrifice, he had not thought that the void could grow. How naive he had been.

That empty space had never hurt so much, before.

It had never made him want to cry, before.

He closed his burning, soot-stung eyes, but couldn't make himself turn away from the symbol of his life at Izumo House. Why, he wanted to ask, was it that every transition in his life was heralded by violence?

They had found him, as he knew they would.

They had been watching him. He should have expected it. He should have planned for it. He knew, at their hearts, that they were researchers. So why, then, had he not thought that they would behave so? They had found him, and they had come, but what he hadn't expected was that they had watched.

His hands clenched into white-knuckled fists at his sides. Bones creaking from the force. He had been so stupid!

How long they had been watching he didn't know, and it didn't matter now, all that did was they had been watching him long enough, and while he was careful not to reveal his talents, his Sekirei were not.

The Association had observed his relationship with his Sekirei, had witnessed their powers, and then made their plans around them.

The battle had been devastating. To him. The actual confrontation could barely be called a battle at all. The Association knew their habits, knew their abilities, and had planned their attack with them in consideration. The attack had come in the morning, around the chaotic time when they all sat down for breakfast. From Archibald's encounter, they had known to ignore the ward protecting the perimeter, and there had been little warning.

Against someone with a sealing designation for a magic like his, they had held back little. The opportunity to study his magic was just too great. Against someone with a sealing designation for a magic like his, with such close ties to what appeared to be absurdly powerful magi from afar?

The attack had been ruthless. It had been fierce. It had been short. They came in numbers, with powers specially suited to oppose his Sekirei, and while he was distracted fighting his own unexpected battle, had dismantled his surprised Sekirei with absurd ease. His Sekirei were not true fighters. They had not been honed through bloody war like he had been. They simply didn't have his instinct, his training and experience, and because of his secrecy they had not had the warning to make up for it.

It was all his fault. He had thought he had been protecting them. In reality he had condemned them to death. He kept his secrets to himself, and they paid for it with their lives. You couldn't protect someone from the truth. Not for long.

First Saber and Rin, and now his Sekirei. A disturbingly high percentage of the people he grew close to suffered from his presence.

It was the nature of a sword to hurt those that it came into contact with. Even when raised in the defense of another, to shield them from the cruelties of the world, all a sword could do was kill.

Every time someone reached out to him, they only received suffering in return.

His heart was made of swords.

"Emiya-kun!"

A familiar voice rang out worriedly through the sound of crumbling wood and the crackling pop of stray embers. Almost immediately after the sharp scent of spilt blood flooded the area anew. Refreshing the smell that had begun to fade as the flames did their duty and ate away the evidence of his greatest failure. The depth of it was almost beyond comprehension. A scent so thick and strong that it defied description. So much blood. More than enough to drown the world. Yet it seemed insignificant when compared to the small amount that had been shed today.

A small hand settled on his shoulder, and with a surprisingly gentle grip for a creature so drenched in the blood of others, urgently turned him around. Miya looked up at him with worried eyes set in a serious expression.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" The landlady asked as her precious inn burned to the ground around her. She had gone out on business, but the man she had scheduled to meet with had never arrived. On her way back she had taken the time to purchase a few provisions for her poor, ever-hungry pantry. The bags lay abandoned outside where she had dropped them in her haste.

She regretted not coming back immediately with all her heart. If only she had been here . . . .

He doesn't speak. He can't. Something catches in his chest when he opens his mouth and the words won't come out.

The silence speaks ominously, but though it hints at grim news, that alone is not an answer. Miya, desperately needing to get a handle on the situation, and growing increasingly worried at Shirou's strange reaction frowns, and settles both hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Emiya-kun!" She shakes him sharply.

"Live specimens are preferred." He says instead. He can't bring himself to say it outright. The pain is still too fresh. Unable to weather the relief welling in her eyes, Shirou closes his. He isn't done.

"Then there's still time. Quickly, which way did they go "

"But not necessary."

Miya falls silent, stunned at the implications. Then her small hands clench painfully into his shoulders. She's barely breathing when she whispers it again.

"Emiya-kun, what happened? I need to know." Her voice is strained. He follows her eyes and finds her staring at the shapely leg sticking out from behind the dinning table. Her eyes dart back to his and he's submersed in the roiling emotion there.

"No more secrets."

Those words utterly break what composure he has left, and everything that he had been struggling to deny having to face snaps into crystal clear reality. In a rush the words spill from his bloodied lips in a tangled mess.

He tells her that he's a Magus. That he was given a sealing designation for, through no choice of his own, possessing a forbidden magic. That he had fled when it was discovered and come here, to Shin Tokyo. He tells her of his stupid decision to keep the information to himself for fear that the Assocation would find out that he was here and discover the Sekirei. When he's done he feels no relief in sharing his burden. It had come too late to save anyone.

"It's my fault." The words taste like ash in his mouth.

"Oh, Emiya-kun," Miya sighs, pulling him into an embrace. It does nothing to fill the hollow inside him. He can't even find it in him to appreciate her attempt to comfort him. "You should have told me. I could have helped."

"I couldn't save any of them." His voice cracks. He can taste the copper in the back of his throat. "Not even Kuu-chan."

The tears don't come. He should be bawling his eyes out, but he can't. In that moment Shirou feels more like a monster than Kotomine ever had. She hugs him tighter. Understanding his pain in a way few can. He doesn't deserve it.

"I'm tired of running away." He breaks the silence that had resettled over the room, interrupted only by the sound of their burning home. Miya's arms slip from around his waist and she steps back to look into his eyes.

"Revenge won't make the pain go away, Emiya-kun." She admonishes him. Her voice subdued. Despite her words she doesn't sound disapproving in the least.

"I know that. This isn't about revenge." A boldfaced lie. It's the first he ever told her, and he can tell from the way her eyebrows raise that she spots it immediately. He wants to make them suffer for what they've done to his family. Both old and new. "I can't let this keep happening. I can't go through this again. I- It will break me."

"I think it already has." His heart stops at her words. She gives him a sad smile. Silently telling him that she has easily seen what he had been trying to hide.

"Yes." He can't think of anything else to say. As Miya opens her mouth to say more the supports finally lose their battle against the flames and the roof lurches down. Shirou springs into action in an instant. Scooping the landlady up he bolts through a hole in the wall of Izumo House and out onto the relative safety of the outside world.

He gently sets Miya down beside him on the sidewalk and they both turn to look back as the rest of Izumo House collapses inwards. Miya with unshed tears as one more piece of her husband passes beyond her reach, Shirou with eyes that reflect nothing but the void within. A void filled with infinite swords.

"I'm so sorry, Miya." He apologizes to her. Hoping that she will understand the full meaning of his words. It will never be enough, but it's the best he can do.

Miya wipes the water from her eyes and turns to regard him with so much anger that he can't help but flinch even though he deserves it. The inn she and her husband had worked so hard for was in pieces because of him, to say nothing of the people inside. Just as quickly as it comes the malice in her eyes fades. The two of them were all that was left of Izumo House.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Emiya-kun, you didn't do it." Miya tells him tiredly. Shirou looks away, unable to bare her forgiveness. He disagreed, but kept it to himself. There was no reason to ruin what remained of their relationship over it. It simply wasn't worth it. It would only cause more pain. Let her think that if she wanted to. He had caused enough misfortune this morning.

Morning. The sun hadn't even fully risen, and already his life was in shambles.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure what to do next. Miya said nothing, but regarded him with a silent expectation. He felt like he should do something more for her, but what? There was no way he could make this better. No matter what he did.

"I'll be going, then. I have some people to see." He said instead, turning to face her again. Just leaving felt wrong, but he didn't know what else to do. If he stayed behind to help rebuild, it would just end up being destroyed again when the Association came for him a second time. Besides, every moment he waited was another moment the Association had to plan and counter his strengths. The sooner he struck, the better.

Miya stood there silently. The weight of her eyes pressing down on him.

Gathering his determination, Shirou forced himself to take the first step of many on his new path. The second was just as hard. And so was the third. Behind him the sun finally broke over the rooftops and bathed the sky in warm red light. An unfitting tribute to a grim beginning.

He was jerked to a stop when slender fingers slipped around his bicep. Stopping him with surprising strength for something so delicate. He didn't resist as Miya gently turned him around.

When they finally came face to face he was overcome by the raw determination that burned in her eyes. A determination so fierce and so intense that it made his own heart beat quicker.

"Do you really think so little of me, Emiya-kun?" She asked him. Her normally soft voice was just as fierce as her expression.

"What?" Shirou didn't know what to say. How could she think he held anything but the utmost respect for her?

"Do you truly think that I would stand by and allow someone to attack my House with impunity?" She pulls him down so that they're truly eye to eye. No small feat considering their relative sizes.

"Of course not "

"Good." She says simply, cutting him off, her voice once again softening. She lets him go and loops her arm fully through his.

"Then lead the way, Emiya-kun."

/BAD END HEART OF SWORDS/

Enjoy your Miya route.


	81. OMAKE 080

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 10/  
>Post #479 ,<p>

* * *

><p>*** *** His body is certainly made of Swords ~ Sono karada wa kiito tsurugi de dekiteita *** ***<p>

"Hahahahaha! Who would have know? Magic? Sorcery? IMMORTALITY? That's even better than the Sekirei Plan! That childish, useless game!" I could see the face of what once was Minaka, now a twisted creature that wishes to use the Jinki to gain even more power.

"I am the bone of my sword."

I don't really know when or exactly how he went to the deep end, neither do I care at this point. I could hear Homura whispering in disbelief at the sight in front of him, being the last of my flock still alive. Not for much longer anyway, with a steel rod piercing one of his lungs and losing that much blood, soon he will die like the others. But that's still all right, Miya will bring them back with the Jinki.

'Too bad I won't be here to welcome any of them.'

Kazehana, I'm sorry that this romantic tale reached this end.

Matsu, I never had the chance to say 'I forgive you'.

Tsukiumi and Musubi, I never managed to tell you two that I loved you.

Kuu-chan, Please forgive your lying oniichan, he won't be with you any more.

Homura, I couldn't protect them, I'm sorry.

Akitsu I... I'm sorry. I failed you.

"Oniichan! Get away from him!" I could hear my little sister plea from afar, even as she was being dragged by her, my, mother away from the rubles of the MBI headquarters.

"Steel is my body, and Fire is my blood."

"You think you can win Minato?" He says while conjuring a cracks of lighting from his right hand, flinging to me. I reinforce my body in order to dodge the attack, barely avoiding the attack and my right arm taking a glance, but that's enough to made it mostly numb.

"Agh!" I let out a cry due to pain, not much because of the burnt arm, but the fact tiny swords appeared behind the swing trying to protect my body, knitting the joint and sewing my muscles in order to stop the blood and to cut off burnt flesh.

"To think, all it took was to tell your false name and those fools at the Association came rushing along. It wasn't all that difficult, you know." He keeps gloating over his success, as if explaining the obvious to a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "We monitored you all the time, trying to see how you managed to fight against a Sekirei all by yourself. Them suddenly those group of people appears after you. Who would have thought that you had it in you? Who would have thought that I had it on me? And here I was believing the words of an Ignorant alien species, who probably came from a much nicer place than this planet, mind you, but see..."

While he was in his monologue I traced both Kansho and Bakuyathrowing both blades at him, which where quickly deflected by two punches on them. They managed to draw some hint blood with them, clearly due to him feeling charitable, but even them it was already closing up.

"Really Minato, adults are talking." He told me in a playful scolding tone. "Aren't you curious to know how I managed to Ascend mostly on myself? Because as I told you before", he licks his lips, his blood red eyes glowing for a moment, "the Sekirei were only a fortunate side dish".

"I'm sorry Minaka, but I don't need you to explain how much a deranged individual you are. I already had enough experiences with that time."

"I have created over a thousand blades."

Now he started throwing balls of fire the size of skulls from his fingerprints like an automatic rifle, and I was hard pressed to deflect them with the twin blades while running around for cover. Once I managed to get behind a pillar I reinforced it for whatever extra protection it might give to me.

Saber, forgive me. Emiya Shirou can't win against him. He is on a whole different level than Lancer, Berserker, or even Gilgamesh.

"Unknown to Death, nor Know to Life".

I traced a bow alongside Caladbolg II, a sword which was part of the basis of what would become Caliburn, and later my former lover Excalibur, turned more aerodynamic for better use as a projectile. I quickly went out of the cover, searching for my target.

I found it above me, and I had to dodge and run alongside the wall, almost hitting the ceiling. Lucky I am still faster than him, so I managed to get him out on the open at a good distance. I poured prana in the arrow to the breaking point, creating a Broken Phantasm.

"Caladbolg!"

I yell it's true name and shoot the arrow, hitting Minaka square on the face, blowing it up and half of the upper body.

Just for it to regenerate right in front of my eyes while the rest of Minaka walked in a steady pace towards the outer garden, our new battleground.

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons."

Once Minaka have a mouth on his partially reconstructed face he spoke again. "That actually tickled a bit. Congratulations!" He says in a sing-tone voice. "Now let's me return the favor".

He makes instantly conjures a spear of wind, spinning so fast I could hear the buzzing sounds from my position.

I saw his wind attacks before, and I can't dodge that. It will kill me if even takes a glancing. So I don't try to dodge, all I have to do is survive.

He prepares the attack, and I prepare my strongest projection against it. I call forth the shield of Aias, the conceptual weapon that is the ultimate defense against projectile attacks, it's full form being able to resist even for a small time the power of the Holy Sword if the memories of Archer residing on the shield are any indication.

Spear and Shield crashes, and like the legend the shield holds but it is destroyed in the process, having the seventh layer of it pierced, but providing enough protection to let me survive mostly intact.

"Huh. I didn't knew you could do that. Well, the more you know~"

That disgusting bastard! He know he can end this at any time, that he is toying with me. That I can't defeat him as I am. Worst of all he knows I know that as well.

Rin, I guess I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't forgive myself, I couldn't see a value on myself for myself.

I couldn't save myself.

"Yet, those hands will never hold anything"

"But I grew tired of this." He says, his voice cold and rasp, gone with the previous playful tone and replaced by the alien sounding voice of his Dead Apostle Ancestor self. "I grew tired of this place, this plan, this flesh..."

'World, I need power to defeat the enemy in front of me.'

"... and above it all..."

'In return, I pledge myself to your services for all eternity'

I feel the sudden rush of prana inside my body, but it isn't exactly harmful to me. My conscience is fading away, and I need to concentrate hard in order to continue just a bit longer.

"... I'm tired of you, Minato!"

"So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works"

Fire spread around me in a circle, the boundaries of my inner world overwriting rewriting reality itself surprising Minaka. He certainly should know what the term Reality Marble is, but still few could declare that saw one manifest, much less the ex-president of a multinational technology company turned vampire.

"My name," I try to catch the attention of the creature in front of me. "is Emiya Shirou".

As the last of my consciousness slip away, I knew I defeated him. I knew I had more than enough power to eliminate the enemy in front of me, that I had more than enough to kill him.

But I also knew, that regardless of my survival today, Emiya Shirou is dead.

BAD END.


	82. OMAKE 081

Original Author : (Syroc)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 10/  
>Post #482 ,<p>

* * *

><p>First time poster, but the idea just made me grin too much to keep it to myself. Then came the backlash from Shirou not revealing the existence of magic, and then I outright lol'd.<p>

- A Perfectly Logical Explanation

The words paralyzed me where I sat, my mind suddenly worrying numb from a combination of alcohol and shock.

"Shirou-san?" Miya asked, a questioning look forming on her face as she took in my stunned demeanor. "Is something wrong?"

"So there was a tournament in Fuyuki city!" Matsu slurred out triumphantly, attempting to point at Shirou in victory but missing.

I suddenly felt very weary, and could not stop the sigh from escaping me.

"Yes, there was." I admitted, as if it was the hardest thing in the world for me to do. In a way, it was. I had spent months carefully cultivating a gentle, harmless image of myself. The truth was wholly irreconcilable with this image: I had fought, and won, a war against impossibly powerful creatures and horrifically evil people. That while I was smiling and happily cooking their meals, there was also a part of me that was always plotting, always scheming, always looking for the best way to kill someone so as to minimize the damage they could inflict upon others. These poor creatures. They wanted a story of their Ashikabi's misspent youth, and what I was about to give them was the unadulterated truth with all the blood and thorns still on it.

I told them everything. The real cause of the fire that had 'orphaned' me. My adoptive father's true identity and my first steps into the world of magic. The fifth Holy Grail War, and many of its horrors. And then, at the end, of my own forbidden magic and what the situation it put us into.

I left nothing out. I couldn't. They had to know these things if they were to be safe.

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to do so, too. It seemed as if I was done just as I was getting started.

But what surprised me more than that was response to my tale.

"You know," Matsu said reproachfully, her slur having vanished sometime when I'd been telling the story. "if you didn't want to tell us you could have just said so. You don't have to lie like that."

A wave of nods went through the room, with the exceptions being Miya, Kuu-chan and Akitsu who either knew better or were too young to not believe in the sort of things I'd talked about. Though Kuu-chan had gotten the edited version, effortlessly coordinating the lavender-haired landlady to shield the young girl's ears from the worst of it.

For a moment I could only stare dumbly at the brain-sekirei, my mind going blank as it tried to process just what had happened.

"What?" I finally managed to get out, my voice weak with disbelief. "But I didn't lie!"

"Come on, Shirou." Homura admonished, 'tsk'ing lightly under his breath. "Everyone knows magic isn't real."

"B, but you control fire!" I protested, uncertainty riding my voice. I wasn't sure if I should be indignant that I was being accused of lying or that the truth was simply too outlandish for anyone to believe it.

"Yes, but I'm an alien." Homura pointed out as if that explained everything. "You're just a human."

Another round of nods.

"But I can smell sekirei and their powers!" I tried, a note of desperation in my voice. I wasn't quite sure why I wanted this conversation to keep going, but I suppose there was a morbid curiosity inside of me thatcouldn't resist finding out how far I needed to push before someone started believing me.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that." Matsu answered, frowning at me. "Just because I can't explain it doesn't make it magic."

"I can fight with sekirei on equal grounds!" I persisted, gesturing wildly at Miya. "You've all seen me do it!"

"You're simply very skilled, husband." Tsukiumi refuted, frowning slightly. "This is very unbecoming, Shirou. You should just tell us the truth."

"Ahh!" Yukari suddenly shouted excitedly, pointing wildly at me. "I've figured it out! I know what onii-chan's secret is!"

"I just told you my secrets!" I cried out in dismay.

"He's really a cyborg!" My sister eagerly explained, her eyes wide with "He was sent back to Shin-Tokyo by his corporate overlords in order to find out more about the Sekirei plan, but then he found out about his long-lost family and decided that he had to find out for himself what having a family was like!"

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" I protest, but apparently I was alone in that opinion.

"That would certainly explain why he's so fast and strong..." Homura mused idly, rubbing his chest as he did.

"And also why he has no faith in love!" Musubi chirped in agreement. "Robots have no hearts!"

"I'm not a robot!"

"Don't worry, onii-chan!" Yukari assured my happily. "You're darling sister will rescue you from their evil clutches!"

"I'm already out-" I stop myself before I could fully respond, realizing what I had been about to say would only confirm the ridiculous claim. "I've never been a part of an evil corporation!"

I suppose that in a technical sense the Mage's Association didn't count as a corporation, and only narrowly avoided being outright evil with a caveat of 'lesser' tacked on to it. But that wasn't the point!

I sighed once more cradling my head in my hands as Izumo Inn once more degenerated into ridiculous gossip.

Kuu-chan eventually sidled up to me inconspicuously while the rest of my flock bickered and argued over which degree of robotics had been inflicted on my body (I carefully ignored the perverted old-man laugh Matsu was giving off as she muttered something about 'special enhancements') dragging a subdued Akitsu into the discussion seemings how she had just recently had ample opportunity to find any hidden electrodes that might be hidden on me. Her empathic denial seemed to do nothing to dispel the suspicions, though

"Onii-chan has magic swords?" The green-girl said to me, though there was a note of questioning to her statement that made me smile despite myself

"Yes, Kuu-chan." I answered. "I have magic swords."

"How many?" She asked, getting excited at the prospect that not only did her onii-chan have swords, but that he was also magical.

"All of them." I state simply, unable to stop myself from a spontaneous attack of meme. "I have all of the swords."

"Fuwaaah." Kusano gasped, obviously impressed by my boast, before promptly tackling-hugging me. "Onii-chan is so cool!"

Somewhere in a corner, Haruka and Kuno shared a wary glance.

"Weren't we supposed to appear in this omake?" They both asked.

Beside them, totally forgotten by everyone, Seo and the lightening twins shrugged. "Get used to the background, kids."


	83. OMAKE 082

Original Author : (HubiKoshi)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 10/  
>Post #483 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm a good ending, huh?<p>

He remembered himself screaming before he lost conciousness, now that he woke up, two months later and remembered what happened he wanted to scream again. Oh Root only knew how much he wanted to scream

"Matsu... please run this one past me again. What happened again ?"

The hacker girl grinned sheepishly, was no longer wearing her white one piece dress, she discarder it in favour of a black uniform, the first Disciplinary Squad's uniform Shirou knew

"Well as you know Shirou-tan the Jinki could lead to the death of all the Sekirei descendants"

"Yes that's why I decided to destroy them. What I want to know is what the hell is THIS!"

He screamed, panic, he was sitting on sort of elevated throne, the window, if it was a window, in front of him showing the image of Earth. From orbit. Around him consoles, displaying data of different sorts.

"Well Jinki had another use aside from causing world wide genocide Shirou-tan"

Once again that sheepish grin

"You see, every Sekirei descendant is capable of gaining the power of a Sekirei thanks to Jinki.

"Yes you mentioned that too, but they were destroyed, I remember clearly how they disappeared when Saber used Excalibur"

The hacker girl scratched her cheek and smiled a bit nervously

"Yes, about that. We haven't been able to deduce what exactly happened but I think the energy influx caused shortcircuing in the Jinki and they... well they did what they were supposed to do before blowing up"

Dread filled Shirou's heart as he once again looked through the window

"Which is?"

At that very moment Musubi entered the bridge and clasped her hands under her chin with a happy smile

"Ah Shirou-san you are awake... ah sorry, not Shirou-san, Your Imperial Majesty"

Musubi tried to give a little curtsy which resulted in a panty show which Shirou didn't really notice

"What did you call me?"

"Your Imperial Majesty, isn't that what you are now Shirou-san"

Asked the slightly confused shrine maiden. Shirou just turned wordlessly to Matsu who was fidgeting nervously

"You see Shirou-tan, it appears that the overall goal of the Sekirei Plan was to use the 8 ships filled with colonists Sekirei. Produce a large number of descendants which would not have the Sekirei powers and would appear as normal humans. Those would continue to have children, grandchildren and so on and when the human to Sekirei descendant ratio was right the Jinki would be used and a Sekirei colony established on the planet."

Shirou was just staring at the hacker girl

"Wait, what?"

"In short Shirou-tan, when Saber-tan destroyed the Jinki they released their power and turned... what was the number, AH Yes, 76% of the Human race into Sekirei. It caused some chaos but don't worry we have it firmly under control. When the Jinki were destroyed and the ship's computers accepted you as the leader of the Descendants, I don't really know how that happened, the remaining 7 ships reactivated and placed themselves in geostationary orbits in order to provide necessary firesupport for the emerging Sekirei population. Oh and one more thing, those Clock Tower bastards who were after you? You don't have to worry about them any more. We hit their HQ in London, don't worry we used minimal force not to hurt the civilians, and subjugated them. We are currently engaging the forces of the Church but they are firmly in retreat so don't need to worry. And we'll move against any other Mage Assosiaction groups if they make a threatening move"

Matsu beamed at the dumbstruck Shirou

"So, you are the Leader of this Sekirei colony Shirou-tan. I always knew you'd become someone great"

And yet again his throat released ear-splitting scream.

Umm...

Good End ?


	84. OMAKE 083

Original Author : (gabriel blessing)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 10/  
>Post #494 ,<p>

* * *

><p>"Really Saber," Rin tried to placate the offended blonde next to her. "It's a joke. Your not meant to take it seriously." The tiny magus stiffled the eighty sigh in ten minutes, and desperately tried to remind herself that this was supposed to be fun.<p>

"That's easy for you to say," the offended former king told her primly, folding her arms under her slim breasts and turning her head up with offended dignity. "I do not see anything funny at all in this." It took Rin a moment to remind herself that however cute her offended dignity made her, it would solve nothing if Rin were to drag her back to the bedroom and have her wicked way with her partner. Sure, it might make Saber forget about it for a bit, but afterwards the king would retreat back into a shall of dignified pouting, and when faced with a similarly cute expression Rin would then be forced to seduce her again. It was a cycle that could go on for weeks, and then Rin would get nothing done until it was over!

"Surely you must have had Jesters back then," Rin tried to reason with Saber, hoping that if she just put it in context the blonde would calm down.

"Of course we did," Saber nodded. "But no jester would be so crude as to mock their king like this! As if Mopsy ever had coconuts."

"Well, of course not..." Rin began, and then paused. "Wait. You really had a squire named Mopsy?"

"Of course," Saber nodded fondly. "A more loyal friend I have yet to find. But the idea of coconuts? Preposterous. Everyone knows that migratory or not no swallow would be able to bear that much weight."

"Of...Of course," Rin nodded, trying not to giggle. Saber misinterpreted the solemnity of Rin's proclamation as support, and continued eagerly.

"And really. Churches floating? No one is so uneducated as to believe such a thing! Small rocks were the absolute limit of buoyancy." Saber nodded imperiously at her proclamation, and Rin once more fought the battle to control her mirth.

"Naturally," the magus agreed, nodding solemnly. "Due to their small size."

"Yes. And even if a jester would dare to mock their liege, no one would be so foolish as to risk the wrath of the knights of the unholy word," Saber shuddered, and Rin puzzled for a moment before realizing what the king was referring to.

"You mean N-" the magus began, only to be cut off instantly by her companion.

"Do not say it!" the blonde hissed, looking around fearfully as she did so. Rin felt herself losing her struggle with her giggles, but pressed onwards.

"And the bunny?"

"It had big claws," Saber shuddered. "And teeth! And the way it bounced about, finding the throats of my friends and knights..." Saber looked at Rin to seek support for the traumatizing experience and paused as she saw the magus' shaking frame. "And now you're laughing at me," she muttered, the pout reappearing on her face as she realized that her companion wasn't treating the topics with the appropriate solemnity.

"There there, Saber," Rin finally managed to choke out, deciding that resistance was pointless and starting to crawl over her friend and lover. "Don't worry. Rin will make you forget all about the nasty bunny."

"Eeep!" Saber squeaked, looking very much like a rabbit herself once confronted with something which was no doubt about to eat her.


	85. OMAKE 084

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 10/  
>Post #500 ,<p>

* * *

><p>"You're saying that I could have lived without pretending to be a man?" Asked Saber skeptical.<p>

"Probably." said Rin "The queen of england is a legend of her own." She was just actualizing her friend in the recent history facts about England, when she mentioned Queen Elizabeth.

"It would have saved me a lot of aggravation..." The tiny blonde mumble under her breath.

"Me too." Agreed Shirou. Two faces turn to him curiously.

"How so?"

"Well, for example you wouldn't go around telling people that I'm a 'King's' lover. Thought, it wouldn't help in the 'you're my sheath' line..." He almost whisper the last line, lost in his thoughts.

"On a second thought, Merlin was right. Some things we suffer in life, does change our afterlife for better."'After all, I wouldn't change the teasing for nothing in the world.'

just a quick little figment of my imagination.


	86. OMAKE 085

Original Author : (Shioran Toushin)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 11/  
>Post #516 ,<p>

* * *

><p>an idea for OMAKE, feel free to make it better:<p>

Homura was relaxing taking a bath after a movie night at izumo house, the movie had been about some guy called Van hellsing and of course wwas about vampires

"... as is vampires could be real" tought Homura, but something was nagging in his memory - (insert some reason for him/her to think about Shiro)-

flash

"My turn to ask a question: what are the Sekirei?", "Gods? Demons? Psychics? Aliens?", "What Type are you?","If it's my blood you're trying to get, Apostle, then I will kill you right now and burn this entire place down around me as I leave," I told him coldly. "And then I'll hunt down every last one of your wretched race and do the same to them."

"It was policy at the time for all accidental witnesses to be killed,There most likely were so many at the time that in order to alleviate public notice they decided to simply make them disappearances instead of deaths."

"an expedition of around fourteen people discovered the location of the Holy Grail."

"You think a few families were the limits of what was at stake? Those hospital records that Matsu couldn't find? Most of those probably came from the nerve gas attacks that one of the other candidates launched throughout the town in order to hit any other potential competitors. My partners and I were at least able to disarm them before anyone died and stop the one responsible eventually, but not before hundreds were hospitalized. Even if we managed to keep everyone alive, the ones who were exposed to heavier concentrations of whatever chemical compound that was being used had to deal with severe disfigurement of their bodies when the higher concentrations acted like acid and dissolved their skin, and there were dozens more who are still dealing with nerve damage caused by their exposure to this day."

"Well, it started about three, almost four years ago now. Saber, my first girlfriend, was an old acquaintance of my father. She was from England originally, but she had some business in Japan. When she tried to contact my dad for help, I had to be the one to break it to her that he had passed on a few years earlier."

"Originally I had simply volunteered myself to give her a hand with her job since dad was gone. We worked closely together for a bit, and eventually we ended up getting along."

"Back then she was just a school mate that I had never really talked to that much, and she was with another guy at the time already. She did catch me at a bad point in my life, and managed to give me a bit of help to start getting over it, but back then she was mostly just an acquaintance that was becoming a friend."

"** is appropriate. After she managed to get a hold on someone, she'd never let go. While I was busy feeling sorry for myself, that utter, completely, totally contemptible waste of human flesh was amusing herself with torturing my Saber. ** is too soft a word. There aren't words in the Japanese language to properly express the utter hatred I feel for that detestable worm."

flash ends as Homura starts to pierce something togrther "-K"


	87. OMAKE 086

Original Author : (throwaawy)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 11/  
>Post #519 ,<p>

* * *

><p>hello o-o<p>

this is from the lemon's thread GB suggested i post the link here so as to keep it one-stop shop. so please note this is an adult fanfic (M/NC-17

In Flight: Wing My Way

ht tp:/ / anime. adult fanfiction. net/ story. php ?no =600 051702 - Enjoy.

it's sorted into "Misc Anime Crossovers" since it's more of a sekirei story than F:SN, and they don't have a section for that yet.

unless you think it should go to the F:SN section anyhow?

go easy on me x.x;


	88. OMAKE 087

Original Author : (gabriel blessing)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 11/  
>Post #520 ,<p>

* * *

><p>"This is completely unacceptable!" Saber shouted, throwing down the newspaper she was reading angrily and grabbing the steaming cup of coffee in front of her to start drinking from it fiercely. As Rin turned away from the stove, her apron that read 'I'm right, your wrong, and you better like it" catching a bit of grease from the frying bacon, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Saber really hadn't properly acclimated to the modern world yet. Caffeine seemed to be a modern convenience that the once king still hadn't quite gotten a hold of.<p>

Or rather, was much to fond of getting a hold of if the way Saber's bathrobe clad knee was bouncing as the thin blonde finished her third cup of the life giving substance.

"And what's wrong this time?" Rin couldn't stop herself from asking, unsure if she should prepare herself to laugh or to prepare herself to cry over whatever particular indignity Saber was about to go off on. "Did your stocks go down?"

"I'll have you know that my stocks are fine," Saber retorted vehemently. "Steel is always a perfectly good industry. So what if the economy is in a downturn? Give it enough time and I'll be back on top."

"Right," Rin assured bathrobe clad king dryly, noting as the once monarch scowled and put one lion slippered foot over her knee. It was a distinctly masculine way of crossing her legs, and Rin very much did not notice the way the blonde's well muscled legs slipped through the folds of the fuzzy pink bathrobe as she did so. "So what is it?"

"This!" Saber slapped the offending newspaper again, indicating the article which had raised her righteous ire. Rin gave into the inevitable and moved the frying pan off the burner, hoping that this distraction wouldn't last long enough to burn the bacon still sizzling in the residual heat.

"'The royal wedding between Prince William and Miss Middleton occurred today,'" Rin read dutifully, her eyes tracing the English lettering as she quickly deciphered the text which had so angered the former king. With a sigh, Rin rubbed the back of her head with the handle of her spatula before freezing, realizing the gesture was one she had adopted from Shirou back when he was still with the two. Very carefully forcing her thoughts away, Rin decided that it was easier to distract herself with the way Saber's bathrobe fell open as the enraged swordswoman continued to gesture at the newspaper in front of her. "Look, Saber," Rin began, suitably distracted and willing to go about calming the blonde. "These are different times. I know that in the old days royalty only wed royalty, but nowadays royalty is pretty much only a figure head for the good will of the people. Its not all about bonding alliances and cementing peace treaties. There's no reason to get so bent out of shape about this."

"Of course I know that, Rin," Saber said, surprising the magus as the king rolled her eyes. "If I were to hold such ideals still, my own time with yourself and Shirou would be naught but hypocrisy. When I was summoned I was made aware of the change in eras and all that it entailed."

"Oh," Rin said, feeling a little stupid for jumping to conclusions. "So then, what exactly has you so upset?" Once more Rin made sure not to notice just what Saber was wearing under her bathrobe, a herculean effort of will considering the way Saber hadn't noticed how much her angry caffeine driven fidgeting was forcing the garment further and further open.

Saber paused, and then fell back in her chair, blushing slightly and looking away. "That I was not invited," the king muttered, apparently realizing how ridiculous her irritating was in retrospect. Eying the cup in front of her the king apparently settled on blaming the coffee for her lack of composure and pushed the offending drink away deliberately.

Rin stared Saber for a moment, and then couldn't stop herself from breaking into giggles. "Now now, Saber," the magus finally managed to get out between giggles. "Were you that eager to get to see a wedding? Maybe later I can break out a tux, a white veil, and a certain toy that Shirou could never appreciate, and we can reenact our own little ceremony!"

Saber's face flushed, and she alternated her looks between Rin and the nearby door, no doubt contemplating which would be the safer course to choose. Finally, still flushed, she asked, "Which toy again?"

Saber knew better than to accept without getting all the necessary details.

"The one you were going to use to prove that Shirou was your sheathe," Rin supplied, winking salaciously. As the magus turned back to the stove, no doubt having anticipated the victory to be hers for this conversation, she suddenly jumped, squeaking like a mouse. Turning to stare at Saber, Rin wasn't quite sure if what had just happened had been offensive or hot.

Saber, pulling her hand back from where she had swatted Rin's little bottom, smirked, no doubt still on a caffeine high. "That's fine. But you get to be the bride," the king handed down her royal decree. Deciding that she had earned her return to the sin of coffee, Saber picked back up both her drink and her newspaper. "Now hurry and finish making my breakfast, wife."

A little surprised by the turnaround in the conversation, and, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, a little turned on, Rin decided that maybe she should go and make sure the bacon wasn't burning.


	89. OMAKE 088

Original Author : (HubiKoshi)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 11/  
>Post #532 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Okay I know I might be intruding on Gabriel's territory here but it's all chronodekar fault cause he made me realize just how much this whole incident would hurt not only Matsu but also Shirou. Shame on you chronodekar ;-)<p>

I was tired, Root only knew how tired I was. Dragging my body to my room was an effort enough but the thought of having to argue with my flock over my decision would be just too much. Surprisingly, or not, I found a silent ally in Akitsu who trailed my way, it took one warning glance from to her Sekirei sisters before they just let the matter drop, for now. And so she trailed just behind me as I reached my room and helped with preparations for sleeping.

I fell onto my futon with an audible thump, I just wanted to sleep, to forget about this day, at least for a couple of hours. And as I rolled on my side, my eyes closed I felt something soft pressing against me. My eyes shot open to witness half-naked Akitsu, anything she wore to sleep warranted calling her half-naked, who suddenly embraced me and pushed my head against her neckline.

"Akitsu?"

I managed to mumble out. Did she want a second round... this really wasn't the right time.

"Shirou-sama"

She whispered, one of her hands trailing through my hair, a hint of sadness in her voice

"Akitsu?"

I asked again, my voice calmer, curious, not as panicky as moments before

"Shirou-sama is kind and gentle. It must be hard for Shirou-sama to do this"

She whispered as she gently stroke my head cuddling my tired body, sharing her warmth and affection

I felt a lump in my throat. She truly was my first Sekirei, the one who was with me the longest, the one who understood me the best

"Thank you Akitsu"

I whispered back, settling into the gentle embrace she offered. She only cuddled me a bit stronger and continued to stroke my hair as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	90. OMAKE 089

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 11/  
>Post #533 ,<p>

* * *

><p>My own trial at a sequel to last chapter:<p>

After that night, trying to avoid confrontation, I go cool my head at the only place of Izumo house that none of my flock would follow me: the bath.

After a little time cleaning myself while mulling this thoughts over and over again I snap.

"Does no one of them understand that I'm trying to protect them, dammit."

"They don't have a way to know, since you made sure to deny the knowledge of what we are hiding of." a soft voice came from my back.

"Oh my... Miya! I'm screwed right?" She undressed, with her back turned to me.

Kazehana's voice came from the door, almost a purr: "That would be if I was the one there with you."

"What happened with 'lewd acts are forbidden at Izumo house'?" I was too tired to try and make my tone teasing, so it came more as a scolding remark. While I simply turned away.

"Oh my, Shirou, do you really think I here for that?" Came the teasing answer. "I will make you company today, as we have some things to discuss." She started washing my back

"Then what it is Miya, I'm tired, angry, and disturbed. what do you need?"

"That rule is second only to the protection of Izumo house you know?" She continued undeterred.

"Cause this place is the memory of your husband, I understand. I will take my thi-"

"Izumo house is not the building, but the people that live inside." she chided me. "These people are family and as a family we suffered a painful blow today." I tried to answer but her aura make clear that I was not to interrupt. "The newest couple, might have gone on their own, as they're not really adapting here, but you pushed your sister away, and that is not a proper brotherly behavior. As the guardian of this place, is my duty to guide and protect their residents, even if their own carelessness." She moved her hands to my scalp massaging softly, like a mother caring for her son.

I took her silence for an opportunity to answer "Have I told them at the beginning, would they have accepted me? Knowing that my hands are dirtied with blood, and that my path might make it worse?"

"We sekirei will accept, for we are hardwired to love, we accept everything about our chosen ones." she said in a loving voice, then her tone darkened. "Do you have any idea of where that path will lead you, what will you become?"

I had to chuckle darkly at that "You have no idea..."

"Then tell me, Shirou, don't make it another secret for it to come and haunt you later."

"I..." How to tell her that? how to explain that I have FACED my future self in battle? "My body is made of swords, iron is my blood, and glass is my heart...I have survived countless battles undefeated." I felt my od stir but put the feeling down. "Not once have retreated, not once have been victorious." I shed a tear "Aways alone. On the hill of swords I forge the Iron, thus my life needs no meaning. This body is made of infinite blades."

I felt her embrace, and silent tears in my back, while the scent of sadness filled the air "What is that? A prophecy? A norito? An epita-"

"It is an aria, a definition of oneself so strong that it changes the world around to the will of the user. I remember omitting that in the grail war, every master summoned a servant, one legendary hero from other times, as a partner." I pause, no, no sense in stopping now. "Rin summoned one by the name of Emiya Shirou, that saved the world from the shadows killing everything that could put the world in danger, killing one to save ten, hundreds to save thousands... he wanted to kill me, himself, for choosing this path. That was HIS aria. I'm not like believing in a prophecy or a vision, Miya, I have saw with my eyes what I will become. I don't want to drag you all in it." Her embrace didn't relented, instead it get tighter.

"You're not alone, we will be with you till our deaths Shirou. It's our nature to love, and never abandon. We can't understand loss or separation, if you leave us, we will die. If you die, we will follow you. You're more than a mate, Shirou. You're part of us. If you cut your arm, you bleed to death, if you go away, we slowly die. We accept everything about you, for denying it, is denying ourselves."

"Miya-"

"You know? you've did all this emotional speech, but since WHEN are you part of his flock? I AM THE LEGAL WIFE!" I turn at that and yes, Tsukiumi, no all of them are there at the door eyes red from crying, listening from god knows when. I'm screwed.

"You know what? We have to talk. All of us." I stand, they blush. Oh my... I somehow forgot I was bathing. Kazehana interjected as her clothes hit the floor: "Why, since we have nothing else to hide, don't we talk here in the bathtub? It's not fair that only Miya gets to enjoy physical contact with our beloved, is? She dared me to answer.

"Erm... Lewd acts are forbidden at Izumo house?" I tried. Everyone looked to Miya at that. Crisis averted.

"Well, since everyone here is part of your Harem, Shirou-kun, that rule is lifted from now on." She giggles.

Oh. Hell.

Partially inspired by scenes of Asuna chiding Negi: She almost always use the bath as a confessionary/punishment for him. as someone pointed before those two are way to much alike.


	91. OMAKE 090

Original Author : (Sucal)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 11/  
>Post #534 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry! The author denied me permission to re-post his stories (or omakes). :(<p> 


	92. OMAKE 091

Original Author : (gabriel blessing)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 40803628/ 1/

-  
>chronodekar: The real OMAKE is in GB's second post on this forum. But re-posting just that won't make sense, so I'm copying over both! Enjoy now!<p>

* * *

><p>Post #21 ,<p>

If I were to give Shirou a purely fun team, it would start with karasuba in the airport. That happened several months earlier than the beginning of Sekirei canon, so it means that other Sekirei that were already winged in the story wouldn't be, so immediately after that, he would get number 05 Mutsu. Following that, through a series of events involving a bar fight, a beat down, three thugs in monkey costumes, and a condom balloon animal, Kazehana would join. With Matsu constantly going through Ashikabi files to try and find one she can get along with, soon enough an incident involving a laser, three rerouted train stops, and a furry convention, Matsu too would join the flock. And finally, Miya, all unaware of what she was getting into would go and investigate and discover that love exists even after the death of her first one.

That's right. Fore pure fun, I'd give Shirou the original Disciplinary Squad.

Wouldn't be much left for plot, seeing as Shirou would be able to speed bump everyone else in existence, but yeah, I get giggles imagining them fitting him into a S-guard uniform like Mutsu used to wear.

Post #29 ,

Hmmm. Akitsu joins the first gen disciplinary squad... AKitsu in the black miniskirt number...

"Akitsu-san," Miya began, her tone chiding. "Did you forget your panties again?"

"Ah...I forgot."

"It's not that I forgot," Karasuba chimed in, licking her lips sugestively. "I just chose not to wear them!"

"Me too!" Kazehana chimed in, perhaps for the first time ever finding herself agreeing with something Karasuba had said. "What about you Miya?"

A moment of silence, and a blush formed on the number zero one. "Me too," the former landlady finally admitted.

"This was why I left in the first place," Mutsu muttered, shaking his head and massaging his forehead with a sword hilt. Absently he reached out and correct Shirou while doing the same, indicating the best way to get maximum head pain relief from a hilt. Shirou tried the new method and found it much more appropriate.


	93. OMAKE 092

Original Author : (Syroc)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 12/  
>Post #553 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Another little story<p>

I cursed myself for letting this happen. Well, no. That didn't make sense. I curse Higa for egging my sister on in her misguided crusade to sage me from my 'evil ways' and providing her with allies to do so. Once I'm done dealing with this and manage to calm my sister down, I'll deal with him.

Because apparently my sister had been quite vocal about her goal after she had left Izumo House and that information had gotten back to Kakizaki, who had been all too willing to discretely aid my sister in her quest that amounted to attacking me.

And now my flock was fighting for their lives against impossible odds, a battle that even if won would ultimately be a defeat. Because with the amount of sekirei arrayed against us, there would have to be casualties.

I would have to make sure none of them was someone cared about.

As my sister prepared to face off against me, I sighed ruefully.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short." I apologize, and without warning I trace Bakuya and Kanshou.

My sisters eyes go wide at the open display of magic, and I take advantage of her distraction to turn away to enter the fray.

"Wait!" My sister shouts, and something inside of me compels me to stay to listen to her for a moment. "How did you do that?"

"I am a magi." I inform her simply. There was no time for more explanation: I had to help the others.

For a moment she can only stare, and then she frowns.

"You mean that not only are you a warrior with a troubled past, but you're also a magical warrior?"

I shrug, which seems to be more than enough confirmation for my sister.

"Damn it!" She curses loudly before stomping away angrily. "I knew I should have brought my manga! This sort of thing happens all the time!"


	94. OMAKE 093

Original Author : (DarthNacho)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 12/  
>Post #559 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Shirou's vision returned slowly, it seemed that during his fight with Yukari he was rendered unconscious.<p>

"Sleeping late as usual, eh Shirou?" Yukari stood a couple meters away from Shirou. It seemed that the explosion that claimed Shirou's consciousness had done nothing to her.

"How... are you still alive?"

"I won't die as long as you live!"

"Well, it looks like your ascension was a failure."

"Just because the Jinki was destroyed doesn't mean I'm done fighting."

"Fighting? What're you really after?"

"The restoration of an era where warriors such as us lived as we should! During the Age of Gods the world needed men like us, we were valued... we were desired. Things are different now. We're losing our place in a world that no longer needs us. A world that spurns our very existence! Once I unleash the true Sekirei upon the world we'll be able to bring chaos and honor back to this world gone soft. Conflict shall breed conflict, new hatreds shall arise, and our biosphere shall expand..."

"Wha?" Shirou stared at his sister.

"The problem is balance. Father knew what type of a balance was best... Isn't that reason enough?"

"I don't want that kind of world..."

"Liar... Why are you here then? Why do you continue when your ideals betray you then? I'll tell you..." A grin spread across his sister face. "You enjoy the killing."

Shirou recoiled as though struck.

"Are you denying it? Haven't you already killed most of my comrades?" A giggle escaped her lips. "I watched as you delivered the coup de grace... It reflected such vitality."

"You're wrong!"

"There's a killer inside you, don't deny it. We were created that way..." She trailed off.

"Created?"

"Les enfantes Terribles... The terrible children. Thats what the project was called. Their plan was to create the most powerful warrior magic warrior possible. The man they chose as a model was know as the greatest enforcer of his time"

"Minaka?"

"But they decided to further experiment, they gave you the superior phenotype while I got the inferior genes... Have you ever heard of the asymmetry theory? Nature tends to favor asymmetry. All those extinct species are symmetric so they dies out. I show signs of symmetry... as do you... You can't fight your genes... its Fate. I'm going to go beyond. I'll break the curse of my heritage by killing you, Shirou..."

Anyone want to write the magic Shirou/Yukari battle?


	95. OMAKE 094

Original Author : (neogoki)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 12/  
>Post #566 ,<br>ALTERNATE URL :  
>ht tp : neogoki. deviantart. com/ art/ Archer -in -Shin -Tokyo -Sekirei -2084 22038

* * *

><p>Had this idea: Archer gets sucked into the Sekirei-plan<p>

this is the result

"Is this some kind of karmic Joke?"

"Those are your first words after not seeing me for so long? Can't blame you, my first reaction was similar."

"How?"

"Short version?"

"Please."

"Well, I got summoned into his this town, but I had a disagreement with my supposed Employer, so I left him. While walking the streets I sensed something powerful, following my senses I ran into it, looking like a young woman in traditional clothing with an unusual hair-color. When I tried to talk to her, she attacked me, pushing me onto the ground, before kissing me. This somehow caused a light-based phenomenon and she passed out. First I got her out of sight and checked her belongings for an address, finding her Papers. I brought her here and then we met. You know the rest."

" "

"Seriously Archer, long version."

Shin Tokio, MBI-HQ, Private Lab #5

MBI, a company that became a rising comet in the financial and commercial worlds. Their breakthroughs in medicine, chemistry and electronics pushed the competition aside like dry leafs. Truly a Marvel of Science.

And today the Director of MBI steps boldly onto a new path.

"Is that graffiti on the floor?" A white-haired woman glares over a pattern that doesn't make any sense to her. Takami felt a headache sneaking on her.

"Not graffiti Tamaki-kun, a summoning circle!" An equally white-haired man, Minaka Hiroto the founder and CEO of MBI, declares his latest experiment. "Magic!"

No scratch that. The headache was closing in with the subtlety of a Tank.

"He researches magic?"

"Tries to, or rather tried. Thank God for Women with common sense."

"It took some time, hundreds of books and little pieces of information, but now I have rediscovered the lost art of Magic! And with no.4's Norito supplying the energy." Minaka points to Karasuba and her Ashikabi, both looking somehow amused. "I shall step where no man has been since the Age of God! Now let us begin!"

"With WHAT? What are you trying here?" Takami felt her patience cracking.

"The Summon of an ancient Beast! A possible new member for the Disciplinary Squad!" With an exaggerated gesture the White-haired man take out a silver lined Knife and cuts into his hand. "Damn! That hurts more than expected." He lets his blood drop into the center of the Circle. "Preparations complete! Karasuba-kun, it's your turn!"

Wordless but visibly amused the grayhaired Sekirei kissed her Ashikabi and drew her long-sword.

"Steel of my Contract! Shatter the obstacle of my Ashikabi!"

Large Wings of Light, color like tempered Steel filled the Room. Concentrating their power in the sword's tip. Then, with a single fluid motion, Karasuba stabbed the ground releasing the power into the supposed magical circle. The lines began to glow, heat and sparks filled the room, the air trembled and the fire-alert began howling.

"Yes, YES! It's working! Huh?" Minaka's ecstatic scream got cut short when the anti-fire-system activated and the sprinklers in the ceiling showered the Lab with cold water.

"Days like this make me wonder 'there is a god and he is trying to tell you something?'." Takami used a pack of documents as an improvised umbrella against the artificial rain. Most of the Room became instantly steam-filled as Heat and Water meet in large quantities.

"I didn't expect the heat, next time I disable the anti-fire-system, so let's file this experiment under 'learn experience', after all it's "

"Not over yet!" The smile on Karasuba's face has grown from a relaxed smile to 'shark-like'. Her Blade still in hand, she pointed at the Lab's center, where a Figure became visible in the steam.

The reactions of the CEO, Takami, Karasuba and her Ashikabi to the unknown figure.

"WHAHAAHA!"

"What?"

"Oh."

"Nice "

"Wait, the MBI's Ashikabi reacted to you with a 'nice'?"

"After seeing my wet, shiny "

"Archer!"

" Six-pack Abs."

"You're doing this on purpose."

Takami recovered first from the surprise. "Oi, Minaka! Don't tell me you hired a Cosplayer just for this Joke!"

"Joke! I assure you this is no Joke! This man's presence is the result of my Summoning!" Minaka recovered next, defending his experiment.

"Not human." Karasuba interrupted the quarrel, earning a couple of confused looks. "He is not human, male yes, but not a human and he is strong."

The male in question only spared a quick glance to the MBI-members, before he started to inspect the floor, in particular the summoning circle.

He indeed looked like a Human, dark skinned, clad in Red and Black, silver-white Hair, golden eyes giving the impression of a hawk.

"Anyway, I Minaka Hiroto, have summoned you in this age, now serve your new Lord and Master and "

"Messed up."

" what?" The summoned spoke for the first time.

"This Circle, the Ritual and I bet the whole premise of this summon is a sloppy, half-baked mess."

"So? I am still your master!"

"Actually, no. You are my Summoner, but why should I obey?"

"Because I brought you into this World!"

"Never asked for it."

"But a Summon has to obey his summoners orders!"

"Wrong, usually a Summon-spell is combined with an additional spell to grant obedience, not that this stuff works on someone like me. Or the Summon is offered compensation from the Summoner."

"Huh?"

"It means 'pay him' idiot." Takami understood the explanation.

"Precisely."

"Oh!" finally understanding, the MBI's CEO regained his wit. "If that's then there is no problem! I can be quite generous, does a Million sound right? US-Dollar of course, or do you prefer Euro?"

"I am a Counter Guardian."

"So? Want more?" The Red man's eyebrow twitched.

"That means I am a Spiritual being."

"Huh?" Fighting the urge to faceplam the Summon continued.

"I am basically a Ghost, long dead, I kicked the bucket Millennia ago. Money or Luxury means nothing to me."

"Ah oh " This finally silenced Minaka. "Blackmail won't work either?" And this finally made the Counter Guardian faceplam.

"Why do I always get the strange Ones." With that he turned to the Door.

"Stop, what are you doing?" again Takami spoke.

"Leaving, this isn't worth my time and this spell should dissolve within two days. Let see if I can make this a Vacation."

"I can't allow that. I can't have something unknown like you running around in Shin Tokyo."

"And what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Karasuba!" Just waiting for a command like this, the Black Sekirei charged at the Red Spirit. She swung her sword in an arc that would force the Summon to dodge towards the wall, where she would pin him down, and since he carried no weapons he had no choice but to

*Kling*

"Oh?"

Karasuba's Nodachi meet with a damascene Short sword, blocking her swing, while the Spirit twisted his body and redirected her movement against the same wall she wanted him to pin down. A human would have collided with the wall, Karasuba was no human. She used her arm to push herself away from the wall, sliding backwards into a battle-stance.

"Strange, I was positive you had nothing on you."

"Not my problem. But you might consider a visit to the ophthalmologist, or maybe a veterinarian?"

"Hm, one of my names is 'Dog of the MBI', but I think I pass on the doctor-stop. Come to think of it, you never mentioned your name." Her smile showed no fear, just joy and bloodlust. "I the Sekirei number 04, Karasuba, my Weapon is this Sword! Who are you?"

"Manners. How unexpected. Call me Archer, I have no name to give beyond that and nothing I belong to, my Weapon is everything with a Blade."

"Karasuba, speak of bad first impressions, she was also the first Sekirei I met."

"She's just a regular Battle Maniac, by the Time she told me her name I had prepared sixteen possible options to kill her, that crazy CEO too. But then I got curious, a powerful non-human working for a human company? I wondered what was going on."

"I take it you had the same idea."

"Yeah, should we be happy for you getting a working brain or be sad for you becoming more like me."

"I suddenly feel a need for Scotch, lots of it."

"Good, I prefer Sake or Yebisu."

"Oh my god " Tamaki was used to things beyond common sense, or so she thought. The scene before her overthrew all she took for granted.

Karasuba, the Black Sekirei, so powerful that even the strongest of her kind avoided confrontation with her, was pinned to the floor, by no less than twenty bladed weapons, which appeared out of thin air, including axes, swords, lances and weapons she couldn't name. The Blade didn't touch her skin but formed a prison where one careless move and the Sekirei would cut herself into ribbons. A further shock was the one who pinned her down, the Red Spirit, no his figure standing tall and mighty above his defeated opponent was like a Knight of old legends. The red Knight was unscratched, not even breathing hard. Despite all, the sight was captivating, leaving the watcher speechless.

"Incredible!"

Or most of them.

"Simply amazing! I decided! Name your Price!" Yes, it was the MBI's CEO Minaka Hiroto, regaining his voice.

"My price? I told you Money means nothing to me."

"I don't mean Money! Tell me what you want! No matter WHAT, I can make it real!"

" tempting. If I had any worldly desire left."

"Oh I bet you have, why else could you be summoned if had no attachment to this World."

"So you are capable of logic, what surprise Tell the current Date."

".20XX, and its 10:24 in the morning."

"You got a cell phone for me?"

"Takami-kun!"

"H-here " Still shocked the White-haired woman gave her phone to Archer.

"Thank you. As I said, there are about 48 hours until the Summon dissolves, if it doesn't an extension, I will check up on something, if it works out you have something you can pay me with, if not I will have two free days before I disappear. Either way I call you. Don't call me."

"What do you mean by extension?"

"You're a scientist, research it."

With that the red Knight left the Lab.

"It seems my research is indeed incomplete, well lets start is over!" This snapped Takami out of her stupor. Archer didn't see what happened next, but he heard inhuman sounds, three floors away

"She stopped further Magic Research?"

"The main point was: There could be worse things than me. Also I don't think any man would risk angering her, not with that kind of woman. Even Rin was less intimidating."

"Takami has at least twenty years more experience than Rin, so may be "

"Twenty years more than the Rin you know, I was referring to a Rin I know, with these twenty years."

"Oh... did her figure improve?"

"When did you get so fearless, right no sense of self-preservation?"

"Soooo?"

"Nice legs and **, her breast are still a sore point, root knows why."

"I see."

"Don't you want to know what I wanted to check?"

"My existence, planning to kill and/or test me if you could confirm it."

" guess that was obvious."

The red Knight left the MBI building, he planned to stay out of sight, but the reactions of several pedestrians to his outlandish grab, or rather the lack of a reaction, made him curious. Simply walking the streets he keeps a discreet eye on his surroundings. No matter where he goes, the people give him a look, may be second if they where female, but nobody gets alarmed.

While wandering the Streets he also picked up scents, similar to Karasuba's.

"Sekirei, was it?"

None of them was following him, nor did he sense any hostile intend against him. No reason to investigate them, not yet.

Continuing to ignore the Sekireis presence he walked, looking for a bookstore or a library. Any concentration of information would be fine, he made a mental list of potential sources.

Then ignoring the Sekirei and not paying attention to his surroundings came back at him. In an empty backstreet he almost walked into a young woman, as he tried to apologize, he noted two things:

She was a Sekirei, a powerful one.

She wasn't well, as the almost collision made her drop her shopping bags, her face was bright red and her breath came in short, ragged burst.

Was she ill? Or self-destructing?

As he caught her to stop her from falling he felt her hand at his face.

"What are you do "

Before he could react, the purple-haired Sekirei had thrown him onto the ground and mounted him while pinning him down.

" ing?"

From this perspective the red face and ragged breath made another deduction possible.

"You're in heat?"

Was everything he could say before her lips sealed his with a deep kiss.

"I think can imagine what happened afterwards."

"I already told you. Light-based phenomenon, she passed out, checked her belongings for an address, finding her Papers, brought her here and met you."

" I don't dare to think how Miya will act when she wakes up."

"No big deal, besides it's your turn, tell me what is going on in Shin Tokyo."


	96. OMAKE 095

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 13/  
>Post #613 ,<p>

chronodekar: this is something of a spin-off of the earlier "summon Archer" omake. Is not to be read separately.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me I have a sister, she somehow is this 'Devil Ashikabi' thing and relies on questionable manga to make her decisions?"<p>

"And she thinks we were once part of an evil corporation, trained to be assassins."

"... I always thought my distortion was due to the fire instead of being hereditary".


	97. OMAKE 096

Original Author : (gabriel blessing)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 13/  
>Post #617 ,<p>

chronodekar: this is something of a spin-off of the earlier "summon Archer" omake. Is not to be read separately.

* * *

><p>An omake of an omake...<p>

"Look," Shirou swore, glaring at his red clad counterpart. "I'm just saying that this is a great opportunity to really keep the confusion down. We can't both be Emiya Shirou, and with the Grail War gone you're not technically an 'Archer' anymore."

"No," the counter guardian said stiffly, crossing his arms sullenly.

"And since I'm technically the original Shirou, and you're the deified version of me that has spread ascended to the Root of the World and been trasnmogrifried or whatever the term is, I should be the one with the claim on the 'Shirou' name."

"No," the white haired main said again stubbornly. Secretly, Shirou wasn't ashamed to admit that he was having way to much fun with this.

"So, it's agreed," the redhead told his future self. "I get to keep being 'Shirou Emiya', and we can all call you 'Minato Sahashi'."

"No," the newly christened 'Minato' repeated, hoping that repetition would be enough to drive his point home. Internally, he was wondering if maybe he had been too hasty allowing his past self to live all those years ago, and similarly questioning his logic in asking Rin of all people to look after him. If the former Archer had known how much the short Magus would rub off on Shirou, than it would probably have been safer to get Taiga to look after the would be hero.

"It would make Takami really happy," Shirou pointed out, extending the 'really' an exceptionally long time.

The former Archer grimaced. Damn it. What was this strange feeling? It felt like an overwhelming desire to capitulate solely for the sake of making his biological family happy. Cursed familial piety...


	98. OMAKE 097

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 13/  
>Post #639 ,<p>

* * *

><p>That night, as always, Louise dreamed of swords and battle.<p>

Of his servant and a date with the girl in blue, Saber, and a battle against a man in gold, a battle that almost cost the life of two lovers...

And so, Louise slept and dreamed, dreams of sword and battles. And sacrifice.

Next morning, Shirou awake as always, calling his Master dutifully, and after their morning routine, set to the dinning hall for breakfast.

Louise was lost in thought, or so it seemed, for she had not spoken a word since morning, thats it until they settled in a table to eat.

"Shirou, I've been dreaming of your past right?"

"It seems so. It happens to every master that call forth a servant. I thought we've gotten over that already."

"Yeah, its just that I dreamed of that idiot in gold again."

"Gilgamesh." Figures, the guy is disturbing to be around, even if in second hand memories. "So? What have you so curious?"

"He calls The girl in blue, unh, Saber, a king, and well, she is a girl."

I actually blush at that "And since you dreamed of our little prana exchange ritual already, you are pretty sure of that. Yes, she is a girl AND a king, not a queen."

"But she is a girl!" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Yes but she pretended to be a man on her time alive, and she was crowned King of Britain. I though your questions were about Gilgamesh again."

"Well its just that you were dating her, and she is a king. What does that make you? A queen?"

I blanched at that. As if the 'too much for one woman' were not enough, she did come with more teasing ammunition.

"Well, that and the fact that she called you her sheath." She paused as if thinking of something, and worst as if on cue, Siesta appeared with her requested cake. "I see." She smiled evilly "Who would think that Shirou would be so kinky as to reverse roles on bed,"She blushed furiously, and Siesta too. I just facepalmed and groaned, resigning to my agony and punishment. I blame the root, the throne and Zelrech "As if threesomes were not enough, you act as the king one night and the queen on another?"

"Its that true Shirou?" Siesta asked red as Archer's cape.

I just hit my head on the table, trying to either awake from this nightmare, or hit myself unconscious.

Since no one tried the queen of swords joke, I tried my hand working on that. Set along the final parts of HoS. Yes, it's NOT a In Flight omake, but I haven't saw a HoS omake thread


	99. OMAKE 098

Original Author : (Vindictus)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 13/  
>Post #641 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Oh crap... Mystic dryer... You guys are killing me ^_^<p>

You do realize though, that by the time he's figured out how to make a washing machine with nothing but runes, he'll be good enough to do so much ** it's not even funny?

And yeah, I'm seeing the Mad Scientist Father-Son connection big time.

Actually, I just had an idea...

XXX

Homura stared at the object. It gleamed in the sunlight, an unbelievably bright shade of white.

"You're telling me... That all this time you've spent in that 'Workshop' of yours... Was to build a BETTER WASHING MACHINE?"

"Yes." Shiro nodded sagely. "This is the cornerstone of my secret plan to destroy MBI. I will persuade Minaka that he needs to have a laundry room on base, so his soldiers can clean their clothes without leaving to go to the laundromat. Then, I will show him my new washing machine, which requires no soap or bleach to get the cleanest colors and whitest whites possible. And then..."

"And then what?" Homura glared. "Do you have these things rigged to explode or something?"

Shirou snorted. "Explode? Please. Do you know the amount of work I've put into these? No, they won't explode. They do this."

At the moment Shirou finished his sentence, the machine began rumbling. The metal plates that made up it's exterior folded up somehow, allowing gleaming arms to burst out. At the same time, it was raised up by legs and a torso which had somehow been hidden in the bottom. Homura watched in shock- How had those even fit? Each individual limb was larger then the original machine!

As the limbs finished dragging their way out, the lid of the washing machine slammed open, and somehow a giant robotic head jutted out as well. It twitched back and forth, as if it was cracking an imaginary joint, and then looked down at Homura. It's eyes gleamed a luminescent blue as it cracked open it's mouth, revealing sharklike rows of swords inside. As Homura fought the desperate urge to crap his pants, he noticed Shirou striking a sentai pose.

"This..." Shiro declared, holding the pose dramatically for a moment before flinging his hand back to gesture at the behemoth behind him, "Is Magitek GOLEM Unit 01, code named 'Yuki', the FRUIT... of my research. With an army of these by my side, NONE CAN STAND AGAINST ME! MUAHAHA!"

Really, Homura should have expected this. It just wasn't healthy to sit around in a little room with no windows and tinker with household appliances all day. And after Kazehana revealed to the rest of the flock who Shirou's father was, well... He should have kept better watch too.

"EEE!" Homura and Shirou turned towards the squealing noise. Kusano stood by the door, her jaw open and eyes wide. "Oni-chan has ROBOTS TOO! YAY!"

XXX

For those who are wondering, 'GOLEM' stands for 'Gigantically Oversized Living Electronic Machine/Mech'. And it looks like an evangelion would, if it had been somehow crossed with a washing-machine autobot.


	100. OMAKE 099

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 13/  
>Post #645 ,<p>

* * *

><p>inspired by Vindictus:<p>

"Shirou, what did we say about your washing machine robot?" Homura asked in horror as they watched at the scene before them.

"Don't make any more?" Shirou replied tentatively.

"In that case, WHY ARE 500 OF THEM FIGHTING MBI'S FORCES, THE DISCIPLINARY SQUAD, HALF OF THE REMAINING SEKIREI AND WINNING?"

"A wizard did it?"


	101. OMAKE 100

Original Author : (VanusDraco, Grimgor Ironhide, Silver Sun 17)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

The following is not really an "omake story", but rather a set of thread replies that I found too funny. I hope it's understandable enough as to who said what? (There's more in the actual thread! Go there and laugh your head off !)

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 13/  
>Post #647 - Post#649 ,<p>

* * *

><p>#647# VanusDraco ,<br>What makes you thing that I built more of them?

My creation are perfectly capable of reproduction!

#648# Grimgor Ironhide ,  
>the best part is that they reproduce by consuming Sekerei Tamas. Dont worry though, Ive programed them not to go after any one who is bonded to me. :)<p>

#649# Silver Sun 17 ,  
>"Rin, did a magic powered washing machine just run past, crush two cars and level a building?" Saber asked in a level tone<p>

"yes, but how could..." Rin began to say before stopping as something dawned on the two.

"Shirou."


	102. OMAKE 101

Original Author : (DarthNacho)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #654 ,<p>

* * *

><p>It had take Shirou several hour to infiltrate the MBI headquarters. The surprise had come when he had made his way down to the underground levels. He had stumbled into a giant room filled with MBI troops all facing... A giant washing machine? Shirou silently moved behind a cardboard box, to hide himself from view. As he scanned the platform in front of the massed soldiers he nearly yelped in surprise. Minaka seemed to be wrapping up a rather inspired speech.<p>

There was a moment of silence that was ended by the sound of a slow clap.

Minaka looked around comically until he stared off to the side in surprise.

"Excellent Speech, my friend..." The newcomers voice rang out.

"Who the...?" Minaka stumbled in exaggerated surprise.

"Gift of the silver tongue, they say its the gift of a good CEO... and of a liar" This time it was Shirou's turn to gasp in shock. A dozen or so feet away from Minaka stood... Matou Shinji?

"Businessmen are too in love with the sound of their own voice to speak the truth." Shinji continued.

"Identify yourself," Minaka commanded. In response a dozen of the MBI troops moved forward and aimed their rifles at Shinji.

"I am Angra Mainyu... otherwise known as... Matou Shinji..." Shinji turned to face Minaka, ignoring the rifles aimed at him.

"What do you want?"

Shinji grinned in response, "This machine will be quite useful... I'm going to take it back."

Shirou moved behind cover to get closer to the developing confrontation. As he watched the standoff he noticed a figure sneak up behind Minaka. Seo? The figure grabbed Minaka and shoved a pistol in his face. The soldiers facing Minaka turned to face this new threat. Shinji walked forward with a grin on his face. He raised a detonator over his head.

"This building has enough Semtex on it key structural points to blow it sky high. That's right, nobody has to die needlessly." At this a dozen or so figures appeared aiming rifles at the MBI troops.

"Mercenaries?" Shirou whispered to himself. The new arrivals began setting out to perform a preparation of the giant washing machine.

"What do you intend to do?" Minaka growled to Seo.

"We'll use this weapon to ensure Japan rises again..." Seo whispered into Minaka's ear.

"I regret to inform you that I won't be selling this weapon... As I said I'm going to take it back... To the Clocktower..." Shinji proclaimed.

"The Mages Association? How's that possible?" Minaka said, a look of shock on his face.

"Shinji, have you sold us out?" Seo asked.

"Sold you out? I was never in your employ."

"Are you still in league with Zoken?"

A laugh escaped Shinji's lips. "No hard feelings, but I abandoned 'her' a long time ago... It only has room for one... Seo, you and your Sekirei will die here."

"DAMN YOU!" Seo pushed Minaka forward and moved to level the pistol at Shinji. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Minaka fell forward. Seo aimed his weapon. Shinji waved his hand. Seo died. Everyone stared at Shinji, who grinned.

"You were long overdue for retirement..." Some of the Merc's aimed their weapons at Shinji as well. A savage gesture from Shinji and they died as well. A wicked grin. "Show's over." He triggered the explosives. MBI soldiers and Merc's alike began to flee. Shinji turned to the washing machine which by now had transformed into a giant mech. The building began to shake and cave in. Shirou ran over to Shinji, who was climbing into the mech.

"SHINJI!"

Shinji paused, and looked over at Shirou. "Gah?" Shinji's arm twitched. He stumbled and gripped his now erratically moving arm. The fit lasted but a moment, but after it passed, Shinji's demeanor and posture changed. He turned to face Shirou, one arm behind his back and the other held up in front of him as though holding a cup.

"It's been a while... Emiya Shirou." Posture was not the only change. Shinji's voice was altered as well sounding more like...

"Who are you...?" Shirou asked, confusion dominating his voice.

"You know who I am..."

"Kotomine?"

"Not so old anymore, eh Emiya-kun?" Was it his imagination or was a church organ playing?

"You are a victim of the corruption of the grail, Emiya Shirou, but I have avoided my Fate. I live on, through this arm!"

Another blast hit the building and everything went white.

Sorry about my last omake, all I did was copy the dialogue (most of it).


	103. OMAKE 102

Original Author : (gabriel blessing)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #659 ,<p>

* * *

><p>To add to the meme...<p>

"Shirou," Miya whispered, her voice soft with despair. "What have you done?"

"I didn't know it would turn out like this," Shirou protested, tears in his eyes as he wept for what he had accidentally done. "It was supposed to be an experiment! It was just a way to sharpen my magus skills! I didn't know it would end with... with this!"

"But it has, Shirou," Miya shook her head sadly. "It has. Nothing will ever be the same."

"There must be a way to reverse this!" Shirou insisted, his brow knit as he tried to find a way to turn the clock back and undo what he had done. "This can't be the future! It just can't!"

"Oh," Miya snorted, scorn in her voice. "Then what is this?" she demanded, throwing back the door to reveal the horrific truth.

"How was I supposed to know that the Mystic Washer would grow arms and legs?" Shirou wailed, despair in his tone. "And that it would stay true to its original cleaning function?" Before him, in his most holy of holy places, the one room he held even more dear than his workshop, the now sentient washing machine, which Matsu had taken to calling 'Skynet', was occupied, usurping Shirou's one true calling in life.

"Look, Shirou," Miya commanded, steel in her voice. "Look at what you have done!"

"No," Shirou swore, shaking his head furiously to deny what he bore witness to. "I just finished conquering the kitchen! I won't surrender it to anyone! Prepare yourself, Mystic Washbot!" Strapping on his 'kiss the chef' apron, SHirou prepared to do battle. The prize being who would be the one true ruler of the food preparation.

"Do you think he'll win?" Tsukiumi whispered to Matsu, dread in her voice.

"I hope so. Skynet keeps trying to mix in wd40 to its recipes," Matsu shuddered. "The only thing left is to pray."


	104. OMAKE 103

Original Author : (Vindictus)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #660 ,<p>

* * *

><p>The squad of enforcers had taken every precaution they could in setting this up. It had taken weeks of studying the target's habits, his relationships, and his home, but now was the time for action. Like shadows, they glid across the ground towards Emiya Shirou's secret base. All was silent for a few minutes, and then screams and the sounds of battle echoed from within the darkened building. Then, everything grew silent once more.<p>

A single enforcer stumbled away from the building, looking worse for the wear but suprisingly clean. Hearing a sound behind him, he looked backwards in time for a single mechanical tentacle to grab him around the neck and drag him screaming back inside.

The second squad, intended for reinforcements in case the target had proven to difficult for the first group to defeat on their own, looked between each other. Silently, they left the area. The report would say that the target was too well dug in.

Over an empty street, a neon sign advertizing 'The Cleanest Clothes You'll Ever Get!' fizzled quietly in the moonlight.

XXX

Three weeks later, five freshly pressed uniforms were found literally on the front steps of the Clocktower.


	105. OMAKE 104

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #663 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Aozaki Touko: "Why I have the feeling someone is trying to steal my thunder?"<p>

*Looks at suitcase*

Aozaki Touko: "Don't worry, you're still the best apparently normal yet incredible lethal artificial eldritch abomination".

The suit case only purred in response.


	106. OMAKE 105

Original Author : (Shinkir0)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #687<p>

* * *

><p>"Emiya-kun, what on earth are you doing?"<p>

"Ah Miya-san, I'm throwing away the trash."

"I see but why are you throwing the trash into the washing machine?"

"This is my prototype magical washing machine and I was trying to test something out." Shirou then threw two dvd players and one heating unit inside with the trash.

"Trace on."

The trash becomes a blur and a second later all that was left over was the dvd players and heating unit a moment later a pile of dirt was ejected out of the back.

"Ah, that was a nice trick, but what happened?" Miya asked.

"One of my abilities focus on projection, which is using my mana in order to create a solid shape of something, however all my projections end up empty inside. What I was doing was use the washing machine to help me fill in the empty shell with blueprints of the electronics that I had explored by touching the appliances."

Just then Shirou felt his wards go off.

"Please excuse me Miya-san."

_**-Scenebreak-**_

Zouken had received word that Emiya Shirou had returned to Japan. Curious about the boy that was part of the Heaven's Feel he sent several of his worm infested familiars to Shin Tokyo to see if he could manipulate the boy.

When one of his familiars encountered the wards, he had it destroy it.

Suddenly he felt a strong compulsion to go to Shin Tokyo. No matter how hard he tried to resist he couldn't go against the geis. He cursed as everything that had his essence was forced to move as fast as he can towards Shin Tokyo including Sakura.

_**-Scenebreak-**_

When Shirou arrived he came upon the sight of several deformed old men that immediately tried to attack him.

"Sh** is there a dead apostle here of all places?" After destroying the zombies he still felt the compulsion tying him to Osaka park.

'I see, since these things have a high level of connection to the body controlling them, it is also compelled to come here.' After thinking that Shirou hid away from sight to plan an ambush.

When Shirou registered two human-like shapes covered in a crawling mass of worms ambling into the clearing he reinforced himself and flung his mystic code the washing machine and activated another one of it's numerous functions therefore sucking in everything in the clearing.

When the lid was closed he activated it's mana sucking function.

The mana sucking function lets him absorb any attacks thrown at him by opponents and by infusing a small amount of his own od into it and mixing the two together he could control the attack for a short while, and throw the attack into whichever direction he chose.

'Huh there's two different magic signatures in there and all the worms are supposed to be familiars...'

After turning all the worms inside into paste he conjured several lengths of chain around the two people and bought them out.

"Sakura?"

_**-Scenebreak-**_

After Shirou learned of the situation from Sakura when she became hysterical he immediately destroyed Zouken and bought her back to Izumo Inn.

_**3 days later**_

Kusano had just torn her meow-meow.

"Don't worry Kuu-chan, Emiya-kun can fix it for you," Miya said.

When Shirou heard what happened he asked Uzume for some white cloth and threw the meow meow into the washer with it.

Everybody had shown up to see what the commotion was about when **IT** happened. You see Sakura had parts of the Holy Grail implanted in her and the washing machine had absorbed a little bit of it's essence along with all of the worms which had parts of the Makiri family crest when it activated. What came out of the washing machine was an abonomation with the face of a cute cat-like being with two shrips of white cloth hanging from it's ears.

"Hello my name is Kyubey, I can grant you a wish if you form a contract with me," the **THING** said.

"AAAHHHH."

"My my Emiya-kun, violence is prohibited at Izumo Inn," a hannya formed behind the landlady.

"Um, Shirou why did you cleave that animal in half? I mean it was kinda creepy and everything but..." Homura asked.

"Sorry, I had some bad experiences concerning stuff like wish granting things and just acted out of reflex." Shirou said.

"Hu-hur-hurry and form a contract-" the thing that was the kyubey twitched and fell silent when a slab of rock smashed parts of it's body to paste.

"Oh my, Emiya-kun I see that again you've acted rationally. Hmm, I have no reason to scold you then." Miya pouted with her hand extended in a throwing motion.

"Um where did you get the rock anyway, the yards clean?"

"Ufufu. That is a s-e-c-r-e-t."

"Wait. Don't tell me you have rocks buried all around the grounds or something?" At Miya's innocent look Shirou facepalmed.

"C-c-con-tract," Kyubey implored.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, KILL IT WITH FIRE."

A fireball washed over the clearing where the abnomation was at, destroying it, and for good measure a torrent of wind and water also crashed into the clearing, and several explosive ordinances were thrown in.

* * *

><p><span>NOTICE:<span>

_I've got a few suggestions/complaints that when I copy-paste these omakes, some of the original formatting is lost. Well, until now, I've been saving the omakes into text-files and uploading those to fanfiction (dot) net. Obviously, the orginal formatting IS lost. With this chapter onwards I'm going to try and use openoffice writer instead. Locally, on my system, it looks like the orginal formatting IS kept. Please tell me how you feel about it ok? Should I go back to the original text-copy idea? Give all your responses as reviews to this story. _

_Also, if you absolutely have to review an individual omake here, mention the NAME of the omake writer in your review – it's not enough to just review to the chapter. The omake author's name MUST be there in your review (Though, I really prefer it, if you visit the forums and thank them directly)._

_Finally, I've made a few important changes to "chapter 1" of this story. Please read and leave any comments as reviews. _- chronodekar


	107. OMAKE 106

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #689<p>

* * *

><p>The idea behind this inspaired by: Vidictus, Greyvile, and Innortal. those who figure out who the responsible party is get a cookie.<p>

"where did Unit 1 go?" Shirou pondered as he walked around Inzumo Inn looking for his mystic washer. "It was shut down so it couldn't have walked off."

"Emiya-kun, you might want to take a look at the news." Miya called out from the main room of the in as he passed by. Curious Shirou glanced at the TV and froze.

"As you can see in this live footage from downtown Shin Tokyo a transformer disguised as a washing machine is causing mass panic and devastation around the MBI Headquarters." the announcer on the screen stated before the channal cut to the footage of the attack.

"But, my plan hasn't started yet!" Shirou wailed in disappointment.

"Then how did that get there?" Matsu asked with a look of amazement as the GOLEM trashed another car on screen and Kusano walked in the room sat by matsu looking at the TV

"Why is a Meow-Meow with a fishy mask dancing on Onii-chan's robot?"


	108. OMAKE 107

Original Author : (UNSpacy000)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #691 ,<p>

* * *

><p>Prequel to Silver Sun 17's story of rampaging washerbot<p>

Toltiir grinned. He believed that all realities required a certain healthy level of chaos to properly function, and thought of it as his job to provide it. It also helped that he thought of it all as good fun.

Normally Sahashi Minato was a spineless wimp who couldn't stand up to his own younger sister. It had been a stroke of genius to ship the boy who would become Emiya Shirou to his grandparent's during the Grail War. All it had required was a little illness here, and a carefully planted suggestion there and he was in business.

While the Grail Wars were somewhat entertaining, especially with all of the different possible outcomes, the true fun (read Mayhem) was about to begin. Sure Toltiir had to interfere in Shirou's life again to make sure he got to Shin Tokyo at the proper time, but he was sure that the mortal would agree with him that it was all worth it in the end.

Now all he had to do was sit back, watch, and enjoy the show.

Wait.

Was that a washing machine?

Did it just transform into a huge F**k-off robot?

Was it magically powered?

Did it also do laundry perfectly?

Why yes, it is, and yes, it did to all of those questions.

Toltiir decided that he might have to interfere once more…


	109. OMAKE 108

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #692 ,<p>

* * *

><p>just rellized something about my posts:<p>

place UNspacy000's post here

The ideas behind this inspired by: Vidictus, Greyvile, and Innortal. those who figure out who the responsible party is get a cookie.

"where did Unit 1 go?" Shirou pondered as he walked around Inzumo Inn looking for his mystic washer. "It was shut down so it couldn't have walked off."

"Emiya-kun, you might want to take a look at the news." Miya called out from the main room of the in as he passed by. Curious Shirou glanced at the TV and froze.

"As you can see in this live footage from downtown Shin Tokyo a transformer disguised as a washing machine is causing mass panic and devastation around the MBI Headquarters." the announcer on the screen stated before the channal cut to the footage of the attack.

"But, my plan hasn't started yet!" Shirou wailed in disappointment.

"Then how did that get there?" Matsu asked with a look of amazement as the GOLEM trashed another car on screen and Kusano walked in the room sat by matsu looking at the TV

"Why is a Meow-Meow with a fishy mask dancing on Onii-chan's robot?"

"Rin, did a magic powered washing machine just run past, crush two cars and level a building?" Saber asked in a level tone

"yes, but how could..." Rin began to say before stopping as something dawned on the two.

"Shirou."

"Shirou, what did we say about your washing machine robot?" Homura asked in horror as they watched at the scene before them.

"Don't make any more?" Shirou replied tentatively.

"In that case, WHY ARE 500 OF THEM FIGHTING MBI'S FORCES, THE DISCIPLINARY SQUAD, HALF OF THE REMAINING SEKIREI AND WINNING?"

"A wizard did it?"


	110. OMAKE 109

Original Author : (UNSpacy000)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #697 ,<p>

* * *

><p>"So you think time flows that way do you?"<p>

Prequel of my prequel of Silver Sun 17's Washing Machine Rampage

Toltiir frowned. He was bored.

It had been quite a while since he had started and subsequently ended The Bet and he felt the need for another rush of chaos.

The elder god of mischief considered his options. While it was true that Satome Ranma was a viable chaos magnet, Toltiir felt that he had toyed with the young man's life enough to last for several lifetimes and that he should move on.

After all, it wouldn't do for a being of chaos to become predictable.

He turned to one of his more recent playthings, one/multiple Uzumaki Naruto and frowned again.

There were many similarities between the two young men. Both had grown up striving for a specific goal to the exclusion of all else, both were exceedingly brash, and both had a need to prove something to the world.

Toltiir could go on about their similarities, but it would be a waste of his time. The important thing was that he was beginning to be typecast.

Him. An elder deity of mischief and all things chaos was beginning to be typecast.

He needed to rectify this problem.

He needed a new person to save from boredom (read: mess with).

He needed someone who was inept at their chosen field instead of a prodigy.

He needed someone who started out less then confident and earned their self esteem through blood sweat and tears.

He needed someone who would know the difference between when to fight and when to bow out in a stylish fashion.

He needed someone who could come up with better plans that 'go in swinging.'

He needed someone who was less mainstream than he had been using; and would need to mix them with even less mainstream individuals.

He would need this person to gain these abilities before he began to mess with them.

He would then insert this self assured confident person into a place where a spineless wimp would normally be.

Toltiir broke out his Big Book of Japanese Characters and began to read. After a week he found Emiya Shirou. After another month he had no less than twenty different realities he was watching and manipulating.

If pressed, he would admit that the reality where he messed with a young girl's summon familiar spell and the reality where he nudged a spaceship with one hundred eight aliens off course by three degrees so it would crash into earth were two of his favorites so far.


	111. OMAKE 110

Original Author : (Sucal )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 14/  
>Post #699 ,<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry ! Author denied me permission to re-post his omakes. Please follow the link to find the actual posting. <em>-chronodekar


	112. OMAKE 111

Original Author : (Sucal )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 15/  
>Post #715 ,<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry ! Author denied me permission to re-post his omakes. Please follow the link to find the actual posting. <em>-chronodekar


	113. OMAKE 112

Original Author : (Sucal )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 15/  
>Post #721,<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry ! Author denied me permission to re-post his omakes. Please follow the link to find the actual posting. <em>-chronodekar


	114. OMAKE 113

Original Author : (iota0000 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 15/  
>Post #729 ,<p>

* * *

><p>FSN Omake File<p>

"No way. Are you serious? No, you've got to be lying. Just one?"

"Believ-grk!"

"What did I say I'd do to you if I ever heard you say that, Naruto? Bad enough that I had to watch that crap with Sakura, but I will not tolerate it in real life. Or whatever messed up hell we've landed ourselves in to be suffering this way."

"Um zhuri. Le'go?"

"Good thing you did that, Shirou. Saves me the trouble. Anyway, back to you. You were just kidding, right?"

"Nope. Trust me, I wouldn't kid about something like that, particularly since I died at least once for every two or three blades I got to actually try out. Berserker really pis'ses me off, and I really think Ilya needs to invest in some therapy. Some of the stuff that girl gets up to is really just sick."

"GHHRRK."

"Um, he might die if you don't let him out of Enkidu soon. Or worse, he may do something stupid."

"Alright, alright."

"HEEEEH-AH, HEEE-AH. UNNGH. You are a bad man. Whatever happened to you? You used to be so nice."

"I've been dying non-stop for well over a year's worth of resets now. Quickly if I'm lucky, slowly and at the leisure of my assailant if I'm not. And the few times I've successfully resolved things and attained some happiness, I've reset regardless. I'm starting to understand Archer now, and worse, to empathize with him."

"Yeah, yeah, drama queen. So you never did answer Ichigo's question. Only one of them worked?"

"Heh, yeah. Only one. You'll never believe which one, though."

"Well it was obviously mine, right? The Old Man may be annoying, but he'sstrong."

"You can wipe that smug look off, Strawberry-chan. It wasn't yours."

"Hmph. Who's was it then? Was it Gramps'?"

"Nope."

"Uh, Toshiro's?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh! I know! It was that one guy's right? The one that looks like a prettier Sasuke, but with something even bigger up his butt?"

"That would be Byakuya, and he's still mad at you. Granted, he hasn't had many loops, but he's still gotten scary strong in them, and he kinda hates your guts."

"Oh come on! I'll have you know that those photos were very tasteful!"

"They were of him in the shower. Full frontal. Unedited. With shrinkage. And you printed it on fliers and had your clones deliver them en masse throughout Soul Society."

"Heh, you forgot that I put in the blueprints to his manor. That was a nice touch."

"Yeah, I gotta admit that kinda put him over the top. Never knew Byakuya would know words like that. Anyway, just tell us already Shirou. Which one worked?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's probably the most useless one given the circumstances."

"Hmm... Aizen's? I mean you may trick him, but you can't exactly hurt him with it, so I guess that works."

"Nah. It was Hanataro's."

"..."

"..."

"Heh."

"Phbbt-HAHAHAHA! Nice one. You almost had me going there for a bit."

"I'm not joking."

"Wait, no way. You're fuc'king with me right? I mean of all the swords you've seen and traced, from the Shinigami, the Vaizard, the Arrancar, the only one that qualified for A-rank wasHanataro's?"

"Yeah, and it's absolutely useless given the circumstances, anyway. I basically have to take damage equal enough to kill Herakles just to deal that damage back at him with enhancement. I was barely conscious when I did it. And then I remembered. The basta'rd still had 8 lives left."

"I still don't get it, how is his the only A-rank weapon out of all of ours? I mean there are so many stronger ones around."

"It's simple, really. The universe hates me. The only real chances I ever get for the cheap power-ups you guys constantly use, and I get scre'wed over there, too."

"Like I said, you're a drama queen. I mean I have a demon in my stomach and you don't hear me complaining."

"Naruto, shut up, or I'll show you how Lancer really likes to use that Gay Bulge of his."

"I'm quiet."

"..."

"..."

"So, I know it's awkward and all, but I'm just going to come out and ask. Why'd you stomp on Ranma's junk for like 10 minutes straight when we met up?"

"Last time he met a looping Rin, he introduced her to the idea of Jusenkyo. Words cannot describe the horror I've experienced in the past several loops."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"And then-"

"Yes."

"Even-"

"Yes to everything. I will never feel clean ever again."

"You want to kick him some more?"

"Don't mind if I do."


	115. OMAKE 114

Original Author : (Sucal )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 15/  
>Post #731,<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry ! Author denied me permission to re-post his omakes. Please follow the link to find the actual posting. <em>-chronodekar


	116. OMAKE 115

Original Author : (Cyberbeta )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 15/  
>Post #733,<p>

* * *

><p>*Yes Chrono, you can take this one, just separate it as the FSN Loops. It will save a LOT of headaches in the future*

"Do I even need to ask?"

"Except for it being tradition, no. I managed to dodge Lancer this time too."

Another Loop, another summoning of Arturia as Saber. Shirou had long since lost track when she woke in the Loops for the first time, but explaining it had been fairly simple, once Lancer had been chased off and the alliance made with Rin that time.

"I see. Shall we see how your skills have progressed since I was last awake at the same time as you or may I sample some of the new recipies you have obtained in that time?"

Shirou smirked at that. One benefit to the loops was getting to expand his Recipe list. He had even been able to make a Grimore-esque cookbook that he carried around in a Od-Pocket. Saber had sampled his first entries and began to look forward to what foods he would learn how to make, be they exotic or something he found from her childhood.

"Food first. We can compare how long since we were last together. I think it was that fused Bleach Loop last. We can also go over who I have found awake so far...especially since one worst case came about."

This quickly drew Saber's attention. "Caster is.."

"No," Shirou quickly cut her off. "Worse, much worse."

Saber's eyes widened in realization. "You don't mean..."

Shirou nodded, " Yeah, Fujimura-sensei's awake."


	117. OMAKE 116

Original Author : (chronodekar )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #751,<p>

* * *

><p>In honor of Biigoh,<p>

It was a few weeks after I had reconciled with Matsu. Oh boy, that was hard! I'm just glad that part of my life is over. Still, there is this .. odd sensation I've been feeling for the past few days. It's .. it's like someone is taking my soul and just messing around with it. Well, I'll just go and sit by the garden for a few minutes. That usually seems to settle me up.

_A few moments later_

Matsu came to me with that doo-hickey of hers. She seems agitated ... that can't mean anything good. And then she showed it to me. Oh, by the Root! HOW could some ... JERKS just do THAT to me? It meant to reveal the existence of magic to the known world, and it would probably damn me with the Clock Tower as well, but .. it looked I was damned anyway. So, might as well get some revenge while I'm at it.

"Matsu, did you finish the teleportation machine you were designing?" "Of course, Shirou-sama!" she replied. "Fire it up immediately! I NEED to pay a few house-calls to some of these ... people who post such things about me.". She had an evil glint in her eye as she turned the device on. Oh yeah, Matsu knew that people were going to get killed for putting me through hell. It was endearing, that thought.

_The first visit_

Innortal didn't really know what hit him. As the ... _**thing**_ that started the entire looping mess, I knew that he had to go down first. He was, at first surprised when he saw me. Or rather, when he saw the business end of Gae Bog sticking out through his chest. It was a quick affair. A bit messy, but quick. Now, to move onto the next bastard ...

_The second visit_

It wasn't really a difficult choice. UNSpacy000 was the one who introduced the idea into the omake thread. If it weren't for him, I could have lived my life in peace, instead of traversing over the multi-verse. At least he lived in the same country as Innortal. Matsu said that it meant the teleportation device didn't need as much power as before. Kanshou enjoyed meeting him.

_... another visit_

Sucal was next. I lost the body count by now, but I had _PLANS_ for **THIS** guy. He's the one who wrote more stories than anyone else. AND he .. he ... paired me up with THAT woman too! How could he betray me like this? No, this had to be done with finesse. About 10 minutes later the deed was done. I think he was the first person I've ever killed with Rule-Breaker. He recognized the blade immediately. Heck, he even tried to write another time-loop plot right in front of me! The impudence! He didn't know. In fact, I don't think too many know that an omake-based Rule-Breaker could be used to separate the contract between the head and the body. It was sadistically funny.

_... another visit_

I wan't really sure if I wanted to skewer iota0000 at first. I mean, he did introduce me to another weary traveller - one Ranma Satome. I could symphatize with the poor martial artist. Still, it was a matter of principle, so I used Caladbolg-II and did quick work of him. I think it was my cleanest sweep yet.

_... almost final visit_

Somehow, it felt good using Caliburn on Cyberbeta. Perhaps it was because he re-united me with Saber, but still, it felt good. At least now, I wouldn't have to worry about him any more.

_final visit .. ?_

This guy was a low-priority target for me. chronodekar struck me as a wimp. Heck, just looking at the slob made me think- does he have a life? It didn't really feel good to kill him just yet, so I thought, I'd put it off till tomorrow.

_Back in Izumo Inn_

"Ok Matsu, it's time to finish this. I've given chronodekar all the time he needs, and he's STILL typing away at the current post. It's time to get rid of him too." "Umm.. Shirou? Perhaps we should re-consider this? My systems are acting funny..." Matsu replied. Heck, there was no need to really live beyond this point. Just one more kill and it would all be over. "Just do it, Matsu! I'm ready for the consequences".

_Matsu's thoughts_

I should have stopped him then. But ... after we just patched our differences, I didn't want to start another argument with my Ashikabi. I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life. That malfunction? After the teleporation device blew up, it sent Shirou back to the past. Back to the multi-verse. I'm not sure how long he'll be stuck there, but ... it looks like his worst fear came true. Now, he's at the mercy of all those authors he killed. Or at least, the ones who *would* be killed ... eventually. I just hope he can break out of the cycle of time-loops to do it.

"My Ashikabi, I'll wait forever for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait. Your simple Sekirei, Matsu will."

-[BAD END ... ?]-

Author's Notes:

I hope no-one is going to be offended with this work. Yes, I am finger-pointing a lot of you here, but please understand, it's meant ONLY as entertainment and I don't mean to demean anyone intentionally. Ok? Now please stop growling at me. _**Please?**_ (chronodekar prays for forgiveness from the authors mentioned above)


	118. OMAKE 117

Original Author : (Sucal )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #756,<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry, author denied me permission to re-post his omake!<p> 


	119. OMAKE 118

Original Author : (chronodekar )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #758,<p>

* * *

><p>whodidthewhatnow,<p>

-sigh- ... Well, how about this then? (No, it's not a looping one)

It started last night. To celebrate Matsu's "re-entry" into my flock, Homura insisted that we throw a party. The former-host was not one for such things, but considering the general mood of Izumo house, it was, in retrospect a good idea.

Of course, there were no drinks this time.

Instead, Tsukiumi suggested that we have an ice-cream bash. It was immediately accepted by everyone and if I were to be honest with myself, a really fun idea. It reminded me of the times I spent in London with Rin and Saber. We would play all kinds of silly games, experimenting with different ice cream "recipes". -sigh- Even now, I blush a bit, thinking of the things we used to do with Ice Cream. And almost as embarrassing as the "sheath" joke was, Rin discovered that I screamed the loudest in some of the games.

But, ... those times were behind me now. Tonight, it was just Miya, my flock and myself. Initially I was a bit worried about Miya. Would she be upset, since I did, in effect scare away the other patrons? Still, she seemed to empathize with me and just ignored the matter ... for the time being anyway.

I'm not really sure HOW Homura managed to get so many flavors, but it almost seemed like we had an in-exhaustible supply of Ice Cream. The former-host DID tell me that he had "connections", but I don't think I really want to know how he managed THIS.

The boxes of Ice Cream were OVER 3 feet tall ! And the flavors! We had the usual suspects of Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry but there were some exotic ones too - Orange, Banana etc. I was really worried that he got too much, but Miya told me that there was plenty of space in our freezer. By bed-time, I realized that I needn't have worried. After the party was all over, there was hardly a scrap left! It would be a chore to clean up, but even Miya agreed to put it off till the morning.

As per my usual custom, I woke up first and began breakfast preparations. There really wasn't much left in the kitchen, so I decided to go with some simple Miso soup. It was when everyone was ready and started to eat, when the problems began.

Both Musubi and Kuu had tooth-aches.

Well, that meant a trip to the dentist. Wait, can Sekirei visit dentists? No, Matsu told me. If any medical complications come up, it meant that I would have to take my Sekirei to MBI headquarters for a check-up. There, they would meet up with the lead doctor and she would tell me what to do. Oh boy, seeing my Mother again. Why didn't I seem enthusiastic about it?

Still, I can't really leave either Musubi or Kusano as they were, now could I? If it's to MBI, then see my mother we shall!

Seo was nearby and he volunteered to drive us there. The trip there was a bit more eventful that I hoped it would be. I had forgotten how excitable my fist-Sekirei was. Almost every 10 minutes we needed to tell her to keep her head in the vehicle. She was behaving just like a little pup. Perhaps I should give her a nickname? Pups came to mind, but it just didn't seem to fit. Kuu-chan was a bit more trickier. She kept playing with her Meow-meow's and was constantly shifting around on my lap. If it weren't for her tooth-ache, I'm sure I would have been bitten by now. Perhaps, it was blessing in disguise? Then again, it's really hard NOT to worry about Kuu-chan when she pouts. Oh well...

It was the first time I had entered my mother's office. One glimpse and I knew why Yukari was obsessed with manga. All over the room, there were anime posters! It looked like my mother was a regular otaku. Heck, on the desk, she had a 3-foot long drill that came from "Gurren Lagaan". On top of the cupboard, I saw a miniature Gundam model. ... And was that a dakimakura pillow of Kamina in the corner ?

I was suddenly thankful that I led the life of an orphan for much of my childhood.

Musubi was very co-operative with Takami. In fact, it was surprising that she didn't make any silly gestures or anything. ... at least, until the operation was over. After that, she was my usual Musubi. At least there were plenty of anime distractions in Takami's office to keep her busy.

Kuu was scared. I think the dental instruments looked ominous to her. Unfortunately, we couldn't let her keep meow-meow with her during the procedure. Takami said that she needed as much space as she could. I was worried as how to placate Kuu, when my mother bent down and whispered something to her. I'm not sure what she said, but it shut Kuu up. In fact, I think she shivered a bit.

Again, I was thankful for my orphan-hood.

Things went well and by the end of it, no-one had any tooth-ache's anymore. My mother suggested that we all go celebrate with some Ice Cream, but considering what happened, we settled for some soft-drinks from the MBI cafeteria instead. As we were leaving, I asked my mom, what she said to shut Kuu up. If it were that effective, then I probably would find it useful as well.

My mother pointed to the HUGE Gurren Lagaan drill she had on her office. Then she said, "I told her that depending on her behaviour, I would use the bad-girl drill on her, or " and then she pointed to the regular dental drill "I'd use the good-girl drill. She chose the good-girl drill", my mother smirked as she finished.

Root of the World, have I EVER told you how thankful I was for my orphan-hood?

This was written in response to one of the other threads suggesting taking Kuu to the dentist. I forgot who asked for it, and I meant to add it some more sillies like Shirou's flesh being stuck between her teeth, but in the end, it ended up as a slice-of-life omake instead. What are your opinions guys?


	120. OMAKE 119

Original Author : (UNSpacy000 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #759,<p>

* * *

><p>chronodekar<p>

Wait, so I died and Silver Sun 17 doesn't even get an honorable mention? Well, I guess that's just how things go sometimes.

Moving on.

Omake

Karasuba looked at the knife the mysterious man had planted into the wall. She pulled it out and examined it. It was, a dull steak knife that humans used so they wouldn't hurt themselves while eating. The man had buried it to the hilt in the wall. The wall was made of bricks.

Something was wrong here. Karasuba felt her heart speed up and her body heat spike.

Shirou held himself like a coiled spring, ready to be launched at a moments notice and his eyes had a depth that spoke of the horrors he had seen. Karasuba could understand that and likened him to a mouse that knew how to fight. He back talked to her, multiple times despite his predicament, so she knew he had more of a spine than most of the ingrates she dealt with. Shirou's comments about how his parents were international criminals sent Karasuba into a fit of giggles. If only he knew how right he was.

The knife, Karasuba decided, could not have done what it had done on its own. She had tried it once to see how easy it would be to assassinate people with a steak knife. She twirled the knife about her fingers in a similar way to how a percussionist would, checking the weight and balance of the object that was no longer a steak knife.

Karasuba watched Shirou intently as he deflected Takami's questions. Shirou Emiya was definitely more than a mouse. He was also apparently hiding more than just his skill as he avoided another question with 'a legacy of a misspent you.'

Karasuba felt her heart race as she looked into Shirou's eyes, even if was indirectly, they sang to her of swords and battles. She decided if she was going to do this, she needed to make sure it was not going to be a waste of her time.

Karasuba stood up abruptly, walked over to the man of her recently found desires, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and began to drag him away. Takami was protesting rather vocally, but Shirou was quiet. He had an air about him that this was a usual event in his life. Good, that meant less training later if he survived. He was still like a coiled spring with a hair trigger, ready to go off at a moments notice, and that was also good. It meant he might have an easier time surviving. On further reflection, Karasuba decided that he was more like a switch blade than a spring, and that would make things interesting.

Ignoring Takami's rather vocal protests about the abduction of her recently reunited son, Karasuba tossed Shirou into a company car and started to drive. After a short drive and an exhilarating verbal spar with Shirou they arrived at a practice field. Karasuba dragged Shirou over to a wall that had different practice weapons upon it. She set down her sword and drew a bokken. Humans were such fragile creatures after all, and it wouldn't do to intimidate him needlessly.

"I want to see what you can do" Karasuba said with a gesture to the practice weapons. "Surprise me and I'll reward you. Disappoint me and there will be… Consequences. We start in ten minutes whether you want to or not."

Shirou looked at the various practice weapons and cursed the Root.

TBC?

Eventually they get a team, blow off the plan, and fight Clock Tower to save Rin after Saber comes to collect Shirou.


	121. OMAKE 120

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #763,<p>

* * *

><p>here's my loop:<p>

Shirou snickered as he looked over the tools of his revenge one last time. Kill him over and over again would they; they would learn, yes they would learn indeed.

Armored deivice modifed by Gina Diggers to take even a blow form Hercules.

Arrow with spring of drowned rabbit in a od pocket on the end and a barrier penetration tip.

A firefighter's water pack filled with spring of drowned mouse.

A hefty supply of spring of drowned puppy.

Bucket of spring of drowned Emu.

Super soaker hydro cannon filled with spring of drowned swallow.

The crowning Jewel: three doses of spring of drowned seven year old girl modified to last for ten loops without waking the victims by Sakura, Hermione and Washu.

Sure it took a few hundred loops but it will be so worth it starting tonight. so who shall be first?

can anyone guess who gets what?


	122. OMAKE 121

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #769,<p>

* * *

><p>UNSpacy000, your comment on me not getting hit here's what happened<p>

Shirou phased into being behind a man typing on a laptop and stealthy traced Kanshou and Bakuya. just as he raised his swords a black cat dropped from nowhere and landed on his face.

just as he was able to remove the cat he looked up saw he was in front of a school building. look down at him self he noticed that he was back in his 16 year old body and wearing school uniform. With a feeling of dread he looked up and saw a red-headed girl high school girl and said one thing before all hell broke louse.

"Eiken."

Meanwhile Silver Sun 17 looked up with a feeling of satisfaction and pity coming from somewhere, just shrugged before getting back to work.


	123. OMAKE 122

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #775,<p>

* * *

><p>okay here's a loop for In Flight:<p>

"Alright who blew up the city this time?" Shirou demanded of his flock as they all started a new loop in the main room of Inzumo house.

"don't look at me I learned my lesson after the bondage queen Shiina incident!" Matsu declared. as denials came from around the room Shirou noticed a certain blonde plant user try to sneak off.

"Kuu-chan, you know something don't you?" Shirou asked while looming over her and the traces of the Asura beginning to gather in his shadow

"Yukari said not to tell you." was the rushed reply. Eyes narrowed Shirou went to the deck to call his sister and worm a confession or denial out of her. just as the door closed behind him. Kusono dashed for far side of the room and as she reached it a hand grabed her by the collar.

"Nice try, now what really happened?"

/

someone what to make an omake of what she did?


	124. OMAKE 123

Original Author : (UNSpacy000 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #777,<p>

* * *

><p>Silver Sun 17<p>

How about...

Kusano followed Yukari and Shiina through the bowels of MBI headquarters.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Kusano felt cut off from here element so far underground surrounded by concrete.

"Probably not, but where would the excitement be in staying home?" Yukari replied.

Shiina however thought that he could stand a life of little to no adventure and tried to puzzle out why Matsu had been shooting him fearful and speculative looks when she thought he hadn't been paying attention.

Yukari swiped the keycard that she had swiped from her mother and began punching in numbers. Kusano watched in apprehension and studied the logo on the door. It was composed of half a leaf and some western characters that did not spell out MBI. Before she could puzzle out what the logo meant, the door swung open and Kusano and Shiina lost all coherent thought as a siren's song whispered into their ears and beckoned them forward.

Yukari lazily followed them and then stopped dead.

There, impaled on a cross was a giant white humanoid roughly 200 ft tall, with a purple mask that had seven eyes, and whose legs look like they turned into a bunch of people clumped together. She continued to stare dumbfounded as Kusano and Shiina walked on.

Impact occurred twenty two seconds later.


	125. OMAKE 124

Original Author : (UNSpacy000 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #781,<p>

* * *

><p>mithril-blade<p>

Sure... why not

Omake

*insert fight scene similar to the Miya/Shirou fight that I don't have the talent to write*

Karasuba smiled as she looked down on upon Shirou Emiya. She felt blood trickle down her temple and chuckled. It had been a surprising fight. Shirou lasted longer than any human she had fought. He had in fact lasted longer than a good number of sekerie as well. From her position straddling Shirou's beaten and bruised body, Karasuba made her decision.

"I am Karasuba, sekirei number zero four." Karasuba's tone had changed. It was no longer the light tone that held jokes or teased incessantly. It was a serious tone that brooked no argument.

She could feel her blood pounding in her temples and her body burning, desperate for release. Her heart sang with desire, and it was fortunate that she was already sitting, for her legs would no longer carry her. She moved slowly, deliberately, she would not be one of those twittering morons who prattled on and on. Actions always spoke louder than words.

She closed the distance, her lips finding their target and she felt the process occur. Karasuba felt light headed and shuddered on top of Shirou as the wings she intellectually knew about erupted from her back with a wave of pleasure.

"And you Shirou, are mine, now and forever."

Shirou looked rather confused at this.

"We have a lot to talk about, and I am very interested in your past."

Shirou opened his mouth, but Karasuba placed her hand over it.

"Because your 'legacy of a misspent youth' will one day find you, no one is anonymous in the world these days, and when it does, we need to be ready for it."

Shirou made a noise of protest that was muffled by Karasuba's hand.

"So are you saying that no one is after you?"

Shirou shook his head slowly.

"Do you think that they won't ever find you?"

Shirou once again shook his head.

"Then are you objecting to me?"

Shirou nodded.

"It would be easier for you to separate yourself from your sword arms than it would be to separate you from me" Karasuba crooned.

She would have continued and eventually 'pumped' (read: beat/interrogate) the information out of him, but a very irate Takami and an entire division of MBI's mercenaries descended upon the practice field. Takami yanked the black sekirei off of her son and began to spew threats at Karasuba as she dragged her towards the waiting vehicles. Karasuba considered killing Takami and the mercenaries, but didn't want to alienate her ashikabi by killing his recently discovered mother. She wouldn't be able to see her ashikabi for quite some time, but she felt that it would be worth it.

As the mercenary vehicles rumbled away, Karasuba left behind a Takami who was simultaneously ** off and apologetic, as well as a contemplative Shirou, who was wondering if Avalon would somehow either reattach or re-grow his arm after it had been severed.


	126. OMAKE 125

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #782,<p>

* * *

><p>"What the..." Karasuba trailed off looking from her broken sword and at the... thing in front of her. "I don't care what Minaka say that thing is not a washing machine."<p>

"Who cares just kill it!" Benitsubasa cried out as she bolted past and tried to crush the machine's head when another one bursts from behind cover and blasts her against a nearby building with a stream of water.

"How many are there?" Haihane yelled in frustration as pulled back from the fight to try and get to the new machine when three more enter the street from a nearby intersection.

"I'm going cut the balls off the ones responsible for this!" Karasuba screamed as she droped the broken blade and charged her opponent barehanded.

/

"ACHOO!" Shirou sneezed as he watched the reports on the disaster his BREEDING mystic washers were causing.

/

"ACHOO!" a black cat sneezed as his mount rounded a corner and spotted the Disciplinary Squad and charged right for them.


	127. OMAKE 126

Original Author : (UNSpacy000)  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #791,<p>

* * *

><p>Right, here goes something.<p>

Omake:

Karasuba had spent quite some time stuck in MBI headquarters because Minaka, the crazy fool, had insisted that she had been a naughty girl, claiming her ashikabi before the game had begun, and that she was 'too much of a game breaker' to be allowed out during the first stage. She snorted, like she would waste her time on Minaka's insane plan. He had raged about the injustice off it all and how this would affect his disciplinary squad.

Karasuba had suggested that number zero five, Mutsu, take her place.

Natsuo had agreed.

Karasuba was fairly certain that Mutsu was topping Natsuo, if only to get him to shut up. They denied it when Haihane teased them about it, and while Benitsubasa valiantly tried to defend them, Karasuba saw through their act. She didn't listen to words most of the time when she interacted with others. She paid attention to physical cues and worked with what other peoples' body language told her. Sure she would respond when spoken to, or start conversations on her own, but it was all a big joke. People Lie. That was the truth, and it was much more difficult for people to hide their body language.

Of course some concepts were to complex for body language, and Karasuba usually gave those times her full attention, but sometimes she would run through them on banter mode on accident. She tended to do that a lot with Minaka.

Of course this could lead to other problems as well. Like the time she had gotten drunk with and later went down on Miya. The following morning, in a hangover induced haze, Karasuba had panicked when Takehito had entered the room. She had ignored his stammered mix of apologies and husbandry indignation and instead focused on what his body language was shouting. This led to her punching Takehito through the door and out the window in the room across the hall. They had been on the second floor.

While the official police report had not been conclusive, Miya didn't need it to tell her who had put her husband in the hospital. They hadn't been on speaking terms since.

This brought Karasuba to her next problem.

Shirou was staying at Izumo Inn.

On the positive side, it was a day before the announcement of the second stage and she was being released in a few hours.

TBC, eventually

And now I'm going to figure out how to integrate her into the flock.

Time-stamp: Chapter 17 of In Flight, before the Archibald fight.


	128. OMAKE 127

Original Author : (Shiranui Amaterasu )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 16/  
>Post #798,<p>

* * *

><p>First time posting my writing, so it may be bad...<p>

Based on the other washing machine omakes.

In an alternative universe of In Flight...

Are you tired of dirty laundry piling up in your hamper? Too busy researching to buy detergent? Then look no further than the Emiya Magic Washing Machine! With the Emiya Magic Washing Machine you can take out even the toughest stains in your clothing! Brain matter from an intruding magi? No problem! Just place it in the machine, press the wash button and in 30 seconds, your clothes will be like brand new! What's this? You don't want to get covered in blood in the first place? No sweat! Just set the washer to the "extra heavy" setting and it will defend your workshop for you. It even cleans up after itself! For only four easy payments of $49.99, you can have your very own Emiya Magic Washing Machine! Call now, at 1-555-EZY-CLEAN! That's 1-555-EZY-CLEAN! And remember, with the 30 day guarantee, if you're not satisfied with my product, you can get a full refund!

... What the customers didn't know was that the washers were set to "take out the trash" if anybody ever tried to refund it...

Thus Shirou made a fortune in the magi market.


	129. OMAKE 128

Original Author : (Biigoh )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2033637  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 17/  
>Post #801,<p>

* * *

><p>With the departure of Seo and his twins, that just left me, my... harem, Miya and Kazehana. Which was when Matsu spoke up in reply to my question of "well?". It was clear that I was upset, very obviously so, at being forced to reveal so much of my past.<p>

She had removed her glasses once more, her posture and mannerisms once more that of an adult who had to face difficulties that a child could not understand. It is this aspect of her that I preferred to dealing with, instead of her normal child-like manner of speech and actions.

"Matsu, that is, I have heard what you have to say. But what I heard is this. You, Shirou, do not trust anyone. You can not or perhaps will not trust us. It is... interesting to hear your story, but what you leave out is also interesting. I won't say more on that... it is up to you if you will ever trust those who love you with the truth."

She knew, this much I could sense, a slight glance from the corner of my eye revealed that Miya and Akitsu were curious alongside the others at what Matsu was saying. Clearly, she had somehow deduced what I was. A magus. But it wasn't like the Association left notes on electronic devices or the internet. The very notion of mages using computers was ludicrious to say the least. After all, I would have been considered forward thinking and according to my harem, I would be considered backwards in my usage and knowledge of computers.

"Knowing what we are, what we can do, what we have done," that last portion was said with a slight look at both Miya and Kazehana was indication that she spoke of the first generation Discipline Squad and of the invisible war between the fledgling MBI and the various governments over the Sekirei spaceship and what lay aboard it. "You still do not trust us to help you against humans who would chase after you."

"Which is what your enemies, what you ran from, are... right?" That tilt and manner of how she said right gave a good indication that 'yes, she knew', but more importantly, she didn't want to bring that up. That she would wait for me to speak about... magic.

"Against armies, we would shatter such and have," She continued on, relentlessly. "Not just us, your Sekieri... but MBI, itself, would know before human governments or forces act and would retaliate. In this day and age, information and technology can do a lot. A lot more than what brute force can achieve."

"Your excuses of a 'legacy of a misspent youth' wears thin, Shirou," the red haired Sekirei did not bend or waver, even as she spoke. Her resolution as she stood against me with words was fierce and strong. "If Akitsu had not gone to help you against... what was his name? Wasn't it something... Archibald? I honestly do not think you could have survived. At least, not as lightly as you did."

Ho... how did she KNOW this? My thoughts raced. Osaka park had sufficient cover that she shouldn't have been able to view the fight with just that satellite. The widening of my eyes was sufficient answer of how surprised I was at her statements. As well as just how... accurate she was.

"In this day and age, if one cares to and has the means to do so, one can see everything in this world. And what one can see, one can touch," here Matsu's light smile turned... vicious. "Did you know that the Archibalds were wealthy? With stocks in various companies, and ownership of certain busineses, secreted bank accounts with accumulated wealth over the centuries? Was, was the operative word. And, it is odd how the members of that ancient family have somehow ended up on a number of lists that no one would desire to be on. Such that even trying to leave or enter any country would be an... adventure if one had wealth, which they no longer do."

"For daring to try and kill you, Matsu took it upon herself to punish them." That calm manner of how she had ruined them further in the modern world surprised me. Perhaps, even Matsu had a vengeful side to her.

As I opened my mouth to speak, the 'wisdom sekirei' continued on. "Perhaps, Shirou will say something about how he fought Sekirei and won, or how he fought against Miya for some time... far longer than most could?"

"That advantage was only because those Sekirei didn't know what you could do. Knowledge and their lack of it was their downfall." Well, that and their experience, I mentally noted.

"But... if Shirou-tan has enemies, things in his past who would hunt him down. Would it not be better if he told his Sekirei? So that they would know what to do or not do? Unlike those who he fought and.., defeated?" This... to this, I had no answer. Not really. "Or is Shirou-tan so blinded by his past that he can only hide his head in sand and pretend that he can only run away? That those who love him wouldn't help him?"

"Shirou, please," A wane sad look on Matsu, one that was matched by the confusion on most of my flock's faces. It was clear that she wanted me to tell the others the truth. About magic... which would lead to Association falling upon these poor, poor innocent aliens like a pile of bricks would upon defenseless eggs.

[a] Tell the flock about magic.

[b] Run away to the workshop and pretend that this isn't happening.

[c] Keep quiet. Destroying the veil of mystery that Magic possesses is bad.

[d] Distract them with an orgy! JAM IT IN!


	130. OMAKE 129

Original Author : (Techlology )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 17/  
>Post #802,<p>

* * *

><p>Well, since washing machines seem to be all the rage these days...<p>

*camera opens to Shirou wearing nothing but a grey beach towel*

Hello ladies, look at your man. Now back to me. Now back at your man. Now back to _me_. Sadly, he isn't me. But if he stopped using that broken old top loader and switched to Emiya's Magic Washing Machine, his laundry could smell like me. Look down. Back up. Where are you? You're on a Hill of Swords with the man your man's laundry could smell like. What's in your hand? Back at me. I have it, it's the Grail that can grant any miracle you want. Look again, the Grail is now Ilya. Anything is possible when you have a Reality Marble that can do your laundry. I am the bone of my sword.


	131. OMAKE 130

Original Author : (Shiranui Amaterasu )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 17/  
>Post #806,<p>

* * *

><p>Flere821<p>

Here you go Flere. I hope you enjoy.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the current head of the Einzbern family once more looked into the heavily fortified room (by both conventional and magical means) and sighed. The room was entirely empty except for a plain white washing machine sitting in the center. Even though the room was entirely spotless, the old Einzbern could still see the phantom blood stains and the hear the blood curdling screams. Raising his hand, he summoned a nearby servant. "Have we any new insight on the Emiya boy's abomination?" "No sir. The newest freelancer we sent in returned in the same state as all the others. Would you like to examine him?" Jubstacheit remained silent for a moment before nodding. The servant left and soon after returned with three more men, two of which were dragging the third towards the Einzbern head. Jubstacheit eyed the specimen. Although the man had no visible wounds, he was extremely nervous, twitching every few seconds. The man looked around the room frantically, eyes barely registering anything, until he noticed the window with a direct view of the washing machine. The man suddenly screamed and quickly curled himself into a ball, as if trying to be as small a target as possible. The three servants' attempts to force the man to face the Einzbern head were met with futility, as the man lashed out with tooth and nail. "Enough!" Jubstacheit's patience had finally ran out. The Einzbern's visible malice temporarily froze the man allowing the servants to force him into a kneeling position. "Did you discover how that... thing... works?" The man remained silent, shaking constantly and just when Jubstacheit was about to dispose of him, the man mumbled a response. "T-That... thing... is a monster... All the spinning and spinning... and than the b-blades... All the sharp, pointy blades, spinning and tumbling inside... Y-yet, with all the blood shed, how... how does that abomination destroy all signs of its carnage... An endless cycle of spinning, cutting, cleaning, spinning, cutting, and cleaning... All the while with the horrible, soulless voice repeating 'spin cycle, wash cycle, rinse cycle, spin cycle, wash cycle, rinse cycle!'" At this point the man had begun frothing at the mouth, clutching onto the hem of Jubstacheit robes. Jubstacheit motioned for the servants to dispose of the obviously insane freelancer and watched as man was dragged away, screaming incoherently. He once more looked towards the seemingly harmless washing machine. Although the machine was the cause of numerous headaches and the mental breakdown of 37 freelancers, the old man had to admit that the Emiya Magic Washing Machine indeed made even his dirtiest laundry look new.


	132. OMAKE 131

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 17/  
>Post #822,<p>

* * *

><p>"Shirou, what are you still hiding from us?" Asked Miya.<p>

It was a Simple question, but asking it in front of the entire flock, during breakfast, make things slightly, who am I kidding, scratch that, a lot more complicated.

"Miya-san, can we finish breakfast before?" She nods, crisis averted, for now. I crack my head trying to think of a excuse to not reveal magecraft to them, but come without a thing.

And breakfast was over. After I took the plates to the sink, Miya called me and when I walked to the table, I could feel all of their stares fixed on me. Not a chance to go back now. "Miya, girls... erm Homura?" I stutter the last addiction. Does he count as a girl? He practically wince at my doubt."I understand that you're all curious, but what I didn't told you is for your own safety. I'm a hunted man, and the least you know, the safest you are..."

"We're not going to abandon you, my Husband. FOREVER AND EVER, remember?" Tsukiumi's voice raise at her pledge, remembering my flock's devotion, some would say obsession, to me.

"And as much as you want to protect me, I want to protect you all."

"Huh, protect us. Musubi could break a person in two with a punch, Tsukiumi is a walking tsunami, Akitsu could impale oponents in ice, and I could reduce them to ashes. Heck, Kusano given a pack of seeds could probably hold of an little army herself, what are so afraid off?" Homura remembered me again that they're Not Human.

"There are powers in this world that you're not aware, Homura. Forces that would make Minaka and Sekirei look like a child with his pets. The sekirei plan is a GAME, I fought in a WAR, and my enemies will send WARRIORS after me, not PLAYERS."

"Yet, you escaped them before, right?" Tsukiumi interjected.

"Well, I'm not your average civilian person."

"Even so, Miya can fight and win against you, and we train to be able to fight her, so more numbers will only help!" She replied.

"I didn't go all out."

Surprinsigly, it was Miya that interrupted me: "Then let's go outside Shirou, and I will show you that you have nothing to fear, as long as you're here."

I swallowed hard. Fighting Miya of all the people...

"Let's go to the park them, so we don't DESTROY Izumo House."

We faced each other, Miya with a simple sword, I'm unarmed. No sense in hidding it from them, maybe showing SOMETHING of what I can do will open their eyes.

"Ara, ara Shirou-kun, where are your swords?" She taunted me.

'trace on.' Kanshou & Bakuya suddenly apeared in my hands. I vaguely hear someone say "No way..." and Kusano's "Onii-chan have swords!" coming from the direction of my flock. Miya, well, she simply raised a delicate eyebrow, while crossing the distance between us with a burst of speed, and delivering a simple overhead strike. I had to reinforce my body to parry the hit, which results in my swords being shattered in a single cut, but at least I got away unscathed.

"Nice trick, but that in not enough aganist me." Chidded Miya.

"OK." I simply said, and evading the nest strike I chant: "I am the bone of my sword", Instantly, a gleaming Katana appear in my hand, Karasuba's sword to be exactly. Miya's eyes widen immediately.

"You got it now? I can have ANY blade I ever saw, from a simple sword, to a legendary artifact. Yet it was not enough to throw my pursuers out." She came again, and we exchanged blows in our fastest speeds, my flock silenced in awe at the sheer speed and power behind our blows, the cracking of the earth and pavement below our feet at each blocked attack and the gashes at the dirt despite the blades never touching the floor. I? I was awed myself, with Miya sheer power and strength, and excited to have my blood running through my veins again, specially in a non life threatening fight. I let myself enjoy it, and remember the times I faced against Saber.

My sword shatter again. I make another, these one particularly, a mystery even to me. A black bladed katana, as dark as Kanshou with a threatening aura that spoke of uncountable destruction, but the most confusing thing is that I don't remember having this specifically blade in my Unlimited Blade Works for a long time, and I never remembered seeing that particular blade with any Sekirei or human I came across in Shin Tokyo, and don't remember having it before. The blade tried to grasp at my consciousness and influence my fighting style, my blows getting stronger, and this time is Miya's sword that fly away, embedding itself in the ground a few meters away... I kissed her, knocking her unconscious, I don't really know what overcame me... until I felt the darkness tug at my thoughts again. 'Oh God, the blade!'

I dispel it, and carry Miya back to the Inn, my flock in tow. Then it hits me where I saw that particular blade... Yukari's manga, one that she brought to my attention when showing that I should fall to her 'sisterly affection' hug, I was in possession of one of the characters.

I have traced blades from memory before, but never without seeing them in glance of a 'artistic representation' like that, but I think it was Matsu that mentioned that with each Sekirei that I winged, my power would increase, though I never expected to affect my projection abilities.

Miya awake, and chided me for 'taking advantage of a widow like that' and 'having lost control of my monstrous libido' or something along those lines, for I barely payed attention thinking of the possibilities of my newfound abilities.

Then I told my flock about magic, about enforcers, about the Clock Tower, and the Church, and Magic Association. And set to find Yukari.

If she got more weapons like that in her 'Collection', my chances of survival are indeed changing for better...

That sword is Youtou Hina, from Love Hina. I think no one tried that aproach for the 'how is Shirou getting stronger from his Sekirei winging' question, so I decided to point it out with an omake. Now just don't let the anywhere close a Bleach collection, or the enforcers are in for world of hurt...


	133. OMAKE 132

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 17/  
>Post #839,<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, show me how you fight 'all out' them."<p>

Miya was awaiting in from of me, with my flock watching from the sidelines. They even brought out a picnic basket to enjoy the day after the fight, Kuu-chan kindly changing the trees around us to take blossom into pink petals to complete the scenery, much like the first time she was winged.

The reaction of my flock from the news about my abilities and the dangers of this world was quite interesting: Kusanoo promptly believed me after I told her I had 'enough swords in stock', Musubi didn't understood exactly what I was talking about but I managed to give her verypreciseorders to not reveal what I told her toanyoneunless I said so, both Kazehana and Tsukiumi were skeptical but in essence didn't cared, while both *Homura and *Matsu dismissed the news thinking now I was outright lying to them instead of withholding information, though Homura keep muttering to himself over and over I was lying, not unlike a religious mantra.

Things escalated fast after that, with me giving them a few demonstrations by tracing some simple weapons to somehow a challenge against Miya to prove that their species was far from being the most dangerous creatures on this world, even compared to humanity.

I saw Homura accepting a glass of sake from Kazehana before he spoke. "Just stop being stubborn for once Shirou and admit you made all that up".

I direct a little glare at him even while I'm still slightly surprised by his vehement denial, but quickly averted it to stare at Miya again. She had her usual attire and was holding her disguised sword behind the bokken, a focused look on her eyes and the power of her scent flowing around the battlefield.

Trace On.

Both Kansho and Bakuya in my hands, I reinforced my body to the limits and awaited the start of the fight from Matsu, her hand held high above her head, glancing at both of us.

The hand is down, and we both move at speeds impossible for humans to achieve.

Miya is still faster and stronger than me, but it isn't my enhanced strength that will enable me to fight against her. Oddly enough, my greatest weapon against her is also one of the skills that enabled EMIYA to be selected as Archer on the grail war instead of Saber when he was summoned by Rin.

My reinforcement at my eyes not only enable me to see farther ahead, but they come with high speed vision. If it wasn't for that feature I would never even be able to fight against Saber when we were a bit more serious without me seriously trying to kill her with all my focus on the task.

The three blades crash sending sparks from their first contact.

I seize initiative by charging towards her, throwing my two weapons at her.

She deftly dodges them, charging back at me with intention to end the fight quickly, probably in an effort to 'put me on my place'.

I don't think I will ever apologize enough to Saber for what I told her when I was a master, specially now that I'm on the other side of the argument.

I allowed myself to smirk at her, remembering that even though this is a much more intense sparing session than the first one with live weapons it isn't a death match. I trace again Kanshou and Byakuya, meeting my blades with her own.

Except my early blades weren't dismissed. The mutual attraction of the twin blades activated, and it didn't mattered they are a unique pair that now became two, they are still attracted to 'Kanshou and Byakuya' and that alone was a priority over redundant existence contradictions.

Miya stopped to mid charge to destroy both throw weapons that were coming behind her, a bit clumsy on execution only allowed due to her immense speed. I tried to capitalize on it, but she took a swing with her sword at my torso, sending me flying backwards. I knew if I didn't reinforced my body and didn't blocked with swords I would be unconscious now, but as it is I used Kansho to stop my flight once I hit again the ground.

I could see my entire flock and with the exception of Akitsu, with her usual stoic demeanor, Kuu-chan, with star eyed joy full of pride of her onii-chan, and Musubi practically bouncing on her seat with excitement, all of my flock was again surprised beyond words over what I did.

Though it isn't this what I wanted to show them.

Increased strength and agility could be rationalized.

Even my Tracing Kanshou and Byakuya had some scientific reasoning if Matsu muttering after my confession about 'atoms' and 'quantum probability' was any indication.

That was fine in a way. Magecraft is merely achieving with your own powers what could be done with sufficiently advanced science in a way.

But I had to show my flock that some things can't be explained by science, and magecraft only had better theories about it.

Something that surpassed material, surpassed reasoning. And I had the right weapon for this occasion.

I placed the palm of my hand facing me, and I imagined the weapon I would use to prove my point. The steps necessary to manifest my magecraft are performed in an instant, and I pull the sword from my reality marble.

"Trace, On."

A unnamed weapon, wielded by an unnamed spirit that took the mantle of Sasaki Kojirou during the fifth Grail War. Not even a real person, not even having a single Noble Phantasm, that spirit fought against and surpassed Saber on skill with the blade, only his agility being noteworthy for a Servant. She later confessed to me that even thought a win was a win, she was glad that he she had a multitude of advantages at her side, such as superior strength, a strong Noble Phantasm, her experience and instinct, a damaged weapon for the opponent and already witnessing it once, otherwise she admits winning would be impossible at the range of she was forced to limit herself.

Both me and Miya charge for a final clash, me with the nameless blade, she with her favored weapon.

My sword pushes me further than my limits with the skill, all of the dedication, blood and tears shred during the life of it's previous owner. My new found speed and power earn my opponent opening her eyes a little more, and what on anyone else would be something beneath notice or the sign of underestimation, from her it is quite an achievement.

"Trigger, Off."

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.

I see myself trying to hit a swallow over and over with a single swing, but the bird can sense the shift of air and dodge my attempts every sing time. Thus the logical conclusion is the try to catch the bird when it tries to dodge, so I try to add another swing to it. It proves to be a failure, since the swallow can still retreat in another direction. I conclude that the only way to catch the bird is to make a cage of three strikes.

Something which is impossible, yet I try anyway.

We are only a few steps apart, well within the range of each other attacks. Her sword coming down at incredible speeds.

"Set. Hiken, Tsubame Gaeshi."

A technique that 'challenges god', born with skill alone though a life of dedication. The creator of the technique had humility enough to downplay his own achievement, but Saber understood what really happened.

Our blades crash, and the nameless sword snaps in two. My opponent sword is lightly pressed at my neck.

"The fight is over." I told her, a sense of finality on my tone. She don't really understands why _I_ sound so victorious so I tap her left temple and right ribcage, which she winces a little at my touch.

Places I didn't hit during the fight before our final confrontation.

"H, how?" She is surprised. Of course she is surprised. Who wouldn't be surprised to find herself hit with a strike she supposedly blocked?

The secret was behind the technique. Something that surpassed speed, faint, dexterity and many other factors in a fight. An initial attack in an arc at overwhelming speed, a second strike slightly slower at the top completed by a third horizontal strike, making a perfect cage. All at the exact same time. Saber described it as something so absurd that made her own Excalibur look tame in comparation.

After all one thing is for a legendary blade wielded by the King of Knights to do something extraordinary worth of legends.

Another is some nobody with what amount to a glorified stick compared to a Noble Phantasm to wipe out something close to True Magic.

Impossible to block and dodge due to it's characteristics, the sheer speed and three strikes, impossible to retreat again due to speed and the length of the weapon while on close range.

"_This_ is what is after me. Not mere strength of arms", I take a glance at Musubi, "or the superior control of elements", this time I glance at Tsukiumi, Homura and Kazehana.

"But the ability to completely disregard the natural laws and common sense. Though not every magi will wield skills as high as what I showed today, those that _will_ come after me hunt down monsters of that caliber as a living."

I remember that once I heard a member of the McRemitz clan was the probable rightful Master of Lancer due to their unique bloodline, the whole family manifesting a Noble Phantasm that is the ultimate counter. Only Berserker would prove to be a challenge against that ability alone, and she was an _enforcer_ of all things! It's sad to say I'm glad Kotomine killed her early on, I doubt I could have survived an encounter against her before or now.

"The skills I displayed now was from the contender of the second weakest Servant on pure numbers alone, and yet he was one of the most difficult fights Saber ever had, and she _won_ the War."

I have to give it to Homura, as the most worried with my confessions, all he did was to confiscate Kazehana bottles of sake and started to drink from the bottle.

Though drinking from three different brands at the same time was a bit too much.


	134. OMAKE 133

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #851,<p>

* * *

><p>"Louise, I don't think we are back to your world yet." I face my diminutive Master, in some beach, of some world.<p>

"Yes, Still looks like your world, Shirou" She look straight at me.

"I doubt," I point at the direction of her back, to some massive tower and a suspended bridge to another one too small to have human inhabitants. The entire structure is made of some white rock, maybe marble, reflecting the tropical sun, or luminosity of unknown source, above us. "That structure is different of the standards of my world, and we don't have a sun overhead, despite being daytime." I point offhandedly.

Seriously this multi-verse journey back to home is getting ridiculous! First some version of me, that not content enough with Saber, made a threesome with Rin and abandoned them for a harem of mana empowered alien girls, them a futuristic world with giant monsters fighting red and purple robots, with so many negative energy that the world itself it stunk of death. Now this place that look like a small tropical island in the middle of nowhere, with a ridiculously large castle that should have no means of sustaining itself, true magics not withstanding.

We hear some shouts, and run to check. As we round the castle three teenage girls and two kids came in vision, one of the kids shooting sort of a light shots on the water. OK, now where on some flashy magic world, like my Master's original one.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing on my castle?" Commanded a stern if a bit young voice at our backs, prompting me to turn instantly, and face a little blondie around 10 (but considering my Master, I might be wrong), wearing what amount to a black camisole that did not reach low enough to cover her black thong, her blue eyes glaring daggers at me.

"We appeared here though a mistake with transportation magic, and do not intend to stay for long." I tried to be polite, the blondie there is practically exuding magic now. Like my other self said to me: NOT HUMAN.

"Hey, don't bully us, we didn't choose your dimension to crash!" Louise never mince words with people.

"Do you have any idea who are talking to?" She transformed to an adult-sized well endowed woman still wearing that bedroom-suited attire of hers. 'Root be damned, we are screwed' "I am the dark evangel, the doll master the apostle of darkness-"

I stop hearing at that. 'Apostle? S***S***S***!' I call forth Naegling, one of the swords of Beowulf, said to pierce through almost anything even at the cost of the blade itself, and impale the girl in mid speech, no sense in letting her finish. Louise look at me terrorized at the sight of my violent reaction, but before any of us could react, the girl just took the sword out...

"hufufu... That is all, boy? It take much more than that to stop me, for its impossible to kill me. Any last wishes?" She shot more than dozen daggers of ice, forcing me to grab master and retreat.

"Stupid Shirou! Why did you attacked her? She did nothing!" Screamed Louise.

"Do you even know what is an apostle? Think of the animated dead, put enough power to erase a small city and you have the weakest of them!"

"...taionion Erebos, aione krustalle!" And suddenly we're encased on the coldest ice I've ever felt. "pasais zoais ton ison thanaton hos ataraxia. Kosmike Katastrophe!" We crack.

-[BAD END - Queen of Ice]-

Since we're talking about Negima here it come, another chapter about HoS Shirou and Louise dimension walking Odyssey.


	135. OMAKE 134

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #872,<p>

* * *

><p>"We have breaking news, President Minaka of the MBI has called a press conference. His press staff has reported that he will in fact be commenting on the death of known terrorist, Emiya Shirou. As the audience may know, Emiya Shirou is the terrorist believed to be responsible for the fire that claimed the lives of more than 500 people. He has also been accused with the violent murder of several hundred others in what he calls one on one duels. Its kno-" The anchor paused. "I'm told that President Minaka is starting his speech, we now go live." The screen switched to Minaka standing at behind a podium, a triumphant grin on his face.<p>

"Tonight I can report to the Japanese people, and to the world, that the MBI conducted an operation that killed Emiya Shirou, a terrorist who is responsible for the death of thousands of innocents. It was more than 10 years ago that a calm peaceful night was lite with the horrendous flames that took the lives of hundreds of people. The images that came out of that disaster were seared into the hearts of the Japanese.

"In our time of grief we came together. We were united in our resolve to bring justice to the monster who caused this disaster. We made war on the monster who brought this about. Thanks to the tireless efforts of our military and our allies we have done much to eliminate monsters who would seek to do us harm.

"A few months ago, we found a lead that helped point us in the direction of this monster. At my order MBI special forces, along with some allies from overseas launched an operation earlier today to get Emiya Shirou, dead or alive.

"Our allies in this joint operation, known as the Enforcers, took custody of his body and they reported to me that they gave him a burial at sea while returning to England.

"This marks a turning point. Justice has finally been carried out..." Minaka raised a triumphant fist and grinned at the camera...

-BAD END-


	136. OMAKE 135

Original Author : (UNSpacy000 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #877,<p>

* * *

><p>LegendaryGamer<p>

Shirou stood in all his death defying glory, proud and erect. His flock, lacking in decent attire clung to his legs. Rin and Saber to his sides. Shirou held ULTIMA in his hands. He had finally figured out how to reproduce a weapons 'history' with his reality marble and fused them all together into one sword. He raised it and brought it down. Clock Tower was no more. The only downside was that he would have to repopulate England before anyone noticed people were missing, but Shirou figured that it would be a simple enough task with his harem.

-Good End?-

because being over the top/out of character/completely cracked is what Omakes are for


	137. OMAKE 136

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #884,<p>

* * *

><p>how about joke endings?<p>

/

"The entire Sekrki plan was all to achieve this?" Shirou asked trying and failing to comperend the mentaily needed for this insanity.

"Yes." Minaka replied happliy.

"You used an alien starship, the aliens of said starship, started a Multinational coroperation, fought a war with just about every developed country on the planet, concocted one of the most insane conspiracies ever and faked my getting a sealing designation just so you could get a lot of GRANDCHILDERN?" Shirou yelled as he flung out his arm to point at his, for the most part, pregnant flock sitting with Rin and Saber who were also pregnant.


	138. OMAKE 137

Original Author : (gabriel blessing )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #889,<p>

* * *

><p>Bit of an apology for the delays with the next chapter. Just finished finals, and was sitting down to do some serious typing, and then was like, meh. I don't feel like doing anything for now. So cue a few days of me laying around in my boxers, with much crotch scratching and Bruno Mar's 'Lazy Song' in the background as theme music. Anyway, for the delay, here you go.<p>

"Man," Shirou sighed, taking a sip from his fruity tropical alcoholic beverage, being served in a chilled coconut husk. "That was a really wild week," he admitted, enjoying the tropical Bahama sun.

"I'll say," Homura mentioned, still holding up two sets of swimsuits, one a pair of trunks and the other a bikini, the genderly confused Sekirei alternating between giving contemplative looks at the two. "Who would have thought the Sekirei Plan would end up like THAT?" The fire user emphasized the 'that' and Shirou nodded at the accent. Describing the events that had occurred as 'THAT' certainly seemed appropriate.

"I did," Matsu declared emphatically, no doubt trying to convince the rest of the gathered Sekirei and their Ashikabi that yes, she really was being honest. "I totally saw it coming. The part where that thing happened? Yeah, I saw that a mile away." Rolling over to give her Ashikabi a sultry look she casually unhooked the back of her bikini before continuing. "Shirou-tan? Could you rub some warm lotion all over my supple naked skin?"

"Musubi will do it!" the bear Sekirei cried happily, launching herself at the hacker and engaging in something which could either be described as being 'helpfully enthusiastic' with her attempt to cover her sister Sekirei, or just as easily labeled 'fanboy les yay erotica'. "Musubi had no idea that Karasuba would end up doing what she did at the end though! Even Musubi was surprised!" At first annoyed at the other Sekirei getting in the way of her attempts to seduce Shirou, Matsu finally started to give her perverted giggle and wiggling under Musubi's somewhat inappropriate endeavers.

"Hmph. I'm still not happy about what we had to do at that one place, where all those things were," Tsukiumi grumbled, leaning backwards and soaking in the sun. "And you," the water user snapped, glaring at another member of Shirou's flock angrily. "Where's the rest of your suit?"

"I threw it away," Kazehana admitted shamelessly, not even bothering to try and cover her top. Clad only in her thin bikini bottom, the inebriated wind user threw back some more sake before making doe eyes at Shirou. "After that final fight where we had to go against them and all those allies they brought in? I deserve to cut loose!" She giggled and struck a pose. "Shirou," she began huskily, "how about I come over there and help you do a little relaxing too?"

"That is entirely inappropriate," Tsukiumi muttered. "It's monday today. Monday is my day. You can wait until later."

Kazehana raised an eyebrow before pointing over at their Ashikabi. "Then shouldn't you be doing something about that?" she asked, and when Tsukiumi turned to look at what the wind user was referring to and let loose a typical Tsundere shriek of outrage.

"Akitsu! What are you doing?" Tsukiumi demanded, sitting up with a sudden motion that nearly popped her out of her own bikini top.

"," Akitsu answered, though with her mouth full at the moment her attempts to say 'Giving my Ashikabi a ** while fingering myself' came out a little garbled. "," the ice user continued, and this time her intended words of 'AFter that one thing happened at that place with all those people I deserve a little me time myself' were similarly lost.

"I don't know what you said, but its obvious you aren't even trying to be subtle," Tsukiumi snapped. "Did you even bother to wear a suit at all? Let me guess, you forgot it?" Akitsu pointed to where she had attached strategic pasties to herself in lieu of an actual suit and Kazehana snapped her finger.

"Good idea!" the wind user added. "Do you have any extras?"

"You know what," Shirou muttered, pulling his wide brimmed straw hat over his eyes and adjusting his neon orange hibiscus and pink flamingo Acapulco shirt a little more comfortably around his scarred and muscled frame. "Since this is a vacation, I'm not even going to bother to get upset."

"Now now," a new voice cut in, drawing the relaxing sword magus attention. "What have I said about inappropriate behavior in Izumo House?"

"But we're not in Izumo House," Shirou snapped, finally getting sick of Miya's attempt at ** blocking him. When he looked over at where the landlady was standing his eyebrow rose. "And you didn't even bother with pasties at all!"

"Of course not," Miya admitted, standing naked except for her smile and her sword. "And Takehito and I used to have a rule that our marriage only went as far as the borders of Shin Tokyo. Outside of that, what happened outside of Shin Tokyo stayed outside of Shin Tokyo." Clapping her hand briefly to get everyone's attention, the smiling alien continued. "Now I left Kuu over on the other side of the island with Takami. Who's up for an orgy?"

"Oh! Me!" Musubi chimed in, while the rest of the girls all added their own exclamations of approval. AKitsu decided not to talk with her mouth full and just raised a hand.

"Um," Homura began, as the rest of the girls started to strip. "I think I'll just head over there..." the fire user began, deliberately not using a gender pronoun to further confuse just what state the former host was in.

"Not so fast," Matsu said, the sunlight glinting off the only article she hadn't removed as the hacker somehow summoned the awesome force of her perversion to empower her enough to restrain the much stronger fire user. "You'll be joining in, one way or the other. If you're still a guy, Shirou probably wouldn't mind the help. And if you're not anymore..."

If Homura's effeminate 'eep' was any indication, it was most likely the fire user was much closer to female than to male.

Shirou, sighed, and gave into the inevitable. Oh, the burdens that a kick ** magic powered sword swinging hero with a harem had to go through.

-And that, my friends, is an In Flight Good End to counter all the Bad Ends that have been littering the thread.


	139. OMAKE 138

Original Author : (Grimgor Ironhide )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #891,<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere inside the Throne of Hero's...<p>

"Okay! okay! okay! lets everybody line up!" The spiritual personification of the Grail shouted into the golden mists of the throne. "Grail War! 5Th Grail war going on! everybody up! chance to go to the Mortal world! Eveybody up! I'm looking for a lancer! Lancer slot open to anyone who wants it!"

Slowly at first but faster and faster shimmering forms emerged from the glowing mist of the throne, Heroic Spirits eager to escape their eternal sanctuary and prison issuing fourth from their various abodes to heed the call of the Grail war.

"Lancer spot open!" the Grail personification shouted one last time with the air of a popcorn salesman.

Crowding around now like a band children the Heroic spirits crowded around each eager to be chosen, their voices rising to a clamor as the Grail surveyed the crowd.

"Alright! Alright! this isn't a tavern!" It shouted back. "Line up, single file facing me! Orderly like! There you go!, get in line."

Obediently the Servants lined up in single file like so many solders, the popcorn salesman persona was gone and the Grail now strolled up and down the line with the air of a scowling drill sergeant.

"Okay, okay..." It said strolling down the line looking at each spirit in turn. "Lancer meen's speed! Do you have what it takes?"

Moving down further it paused for a moment. "I said SPEED! Get out of here Morgause!"

"No, please!" The woman in the black dress cried, her voice shrill she fell to her knees and looked up desperately. "You don't understand! My brother is in this war! I need my revenge!"

"Yes, yes, I have heard all this before." The Grail said dismissively "Bound by bonds of everlasting hatred and all that, but it dosent matter. You cant be lancer."

"J-just give me one chance to-"

"Somebody get this crazy woman out of here!" The Grail barked. Immediately she was evicted from the line by two pairs of strong hands and promptly thrown flat on her face as some of the less civilized servants laughed. The Grail just rolled its eyes. THAT one hand been applying for every single position available since she had lost Caster to some French psychopath in the last war, when she had heard that her brother or some other relative was going to be Saber.

Hmph. Women.

Continuing its path down the line the Grail nodded its head in mild satisfaction. "Achilles, good to see you. Shaka Zulu, good. Josheb Bashebeth. Tristan! Nice to have you here. Cuchulain. Very nice."

Making it to the end of the line the Grail doubled back. "Well." it said "You are all here to try for the position of Lancer in the next glorious Grail war. All of you have come with your legends to vie for the position. Now you must prove that you are worthy to be Lancers!"

Every spirit stood up a little straighter.

"You there!" The Grail said pointing to Josheb. "Why do you think that you are worthy?"

The tall Israelite threw out his chest and brandished his spear. "With this spear!" He cried in a deep baritone, the mussels in his neck straining. "I slew 800 Philistine's who invaded my homeland in a single engagement, BY MYSELF!"

The Grail gave a mildly impresse nod and continued down the line. Stopping in front of Shaka Zulu, the tall black man looming over it by about 4 inches it regarded him carefully. "And why are you qualified?"

"I revolutionized warfare with the spear among my people." He growled, his face contorting into a snarl. "With my Javelin I conquered all the surrounding tribes and forged a great empire over the skulls of my enemies. I will do the same in this war."

The Grail nodded making a little note on its clipboard and continued down the line once more.

"Okay why should be Lancer Tristan?"

The noble looking Knight stepped forward gracefully and gave the Grail a dignified look. "During my life I was the greatest jouster in all of the kingdom. Not even the great Lancelot could match me in regards to skill with the Spear . Through all my life I strove to-"

Tristan was suddenly cut off by a episode of mock vomiting. A few men down the line Cuchulain was pretending to vomit his guts out all over the golden misty ground.

"I dare say!" Tristan called out indigantly "What manner of insult is this?"

"What manner?" Cuchulain called back, his Irish accent cutting through the air with sarcasm. "The question is what manner of Nancy boy was you father you spineless lover boy?"

"You dare insult my father and my beloved Isolde? You knave!" Tristan gasped going red in the face, his hand flying to his sword.

"Now now gentlemen! And roughmen! "The Grail said said sharply breaking up the argument. We are not here to fight! You! hound boy!" It said pointing to the starter of the argument. "Why do you think you should be lancer?"

Cuchulain let out a snort. "I'm the greatest hero of all Ireland that's why! With my cursed Gea Bolg spear I cut a swath through mine enemies a mile wide in all directions! I can drink more than ten men! My exploits are known through all the land, me father was the god Lug himself und my mother was more beaut-full at the age of 90 than nancy boy's Isolde hag here."

Their was a brief but violent struggle as Tristan attempted to thrown himself at his blue hared insulter only to be restrained by the towing figure of Shaka, the African chief having to nearly wrestle Tristan to the ground to hold him back. "You take that back!" Tristan yelled from the ground still struggling hard against the stronger spirit.

"Or what? You wana go? Bring it English!"

'"I think that neither of you should get to be lancer this war." A steady, rather arrogant voice spoke. Everyone turned towards the speaker. The Grails face lit up a little. This one would provide a lot of Prana if he could be summoned and absorbed.

"Achilles" It said jovially. "Very good. Why do you think you should be lancer?"

"Should I tell you all the reasons? Or just give you the first 60?" The golden skinned Greek drawled lazily.

"Oh come on!" Cuchulain spat.

"I'm the greatest fighter to have ever lived for one." Achilles said almost thoughtfully. "And that includes with all manner of spears ad pole arms, I'm more than fast enough to for the title, my kill count is in the thousands and I was never matched in combat by anyone. Hows that for a warm up?"

The grail nodded warmly, liking the prospect of devouring this ones manna when he fell in battle, as he most probably would considering who Beserker was.

"That's all reeds and wind!" Cuchulain spat. From what I understand most of the time all you all you did was sit in your tent and pout like a spoiled infant."

Achilles flushed slightly, an irritated expression crossing his face. "How bout I chain you to my chariot and drive around our hometown a couple of times you little barbarian?"

The grail snapped its fingers. "Gentlemen." It said once again causing everyone to shut up. It sighed. Cuchulain had a point. This was going to get difficult.

"Okay." it said walking back all the way down the line to where it had started. "Now we have to do this the old fashion way." There was a general murmur as the Spirits wondered what it meant.

Looking up at the Israelite man that it had started with the Grail sudely bared it teeth. "SHOW ME YOUR WAR FACE!" It bellowed into the Spirits ears.

Quickly caching on the mans face contorted into a furious glower and he screamed loudly, his deep voice resonating thought the throne. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When it was over the grail nodded an made another note on its clipboard. Moving over one it stood in front of Shaka.

The old African Chief threw his head back and let out an equally impressive bellow, screaming his lungs out into the air in a furious yell, that made the other servants ears hurt. The grail nodded again more enthusiastically. They had some good contestants after all.

Geting the Tristan the Grail's good mood dropped a little as the knight gave it a skeptical look.

"Do- do I really need to..."

The Grail gave a nod.

"Well I supose I could..." Looking hesitant for a little Tristan screwed up his face into a stern expression, rather like a father becoming somewhat cross with their child. "I say have at you rouge!" He yelled strictly.

The whole line of Heroic Spirits burst out laughing when he had finished, shouting in mirth and making snide remarks the group dissolved into a mass of chortling men.

The Grail gaped at Tristan open mouthed as the knight looked around indignantly at his fellow hero's, Cuchulain in particular who was rolling around pounding his fists on the ground.

"Enough of this nonsense." Achilles snorted contemptuously strolling over to the Grail. "I will demonstrate how a real warrior intimidated his enemies."

Cucuhulain looked up from the ground breifly. "Hey you skipped me!"

Ignoring him Achilles gave a shout, not louder but somehow more terrible than any of the others had been, his face becoming a visiage of furry. The wrath of an invincible demigod pouring out of his mouth in a raging stream.

All the Spirits stopped laughing. Some of them taking a step or two back from the Greek Hero as he finished. "Well?" He called out in a smug voice. "Anyone want to challenge that?"

No one stepped forward.

"Well then" He said turning to the Grail. "In that case I think the winner is clear. I will just take that Lance card and-" Achilles stopped suddenly cut of by the sound of laughing.

Turning around Achiles found hmself looking once again at the Irish servant who was laughing softly as he reached for the card. That man was beginning to get on his nerves.

"From the looks of it, even though I don't believe that it is possible, I would say that you are laughing at me." Achilles said, a hint of danger in his voice. "Do you think that you can do better?"

"Do better? DO BETTER?" Cuchulain laughed, rising from his place on the ground where he had been making merry. "Do you know who I am? I take it you have never heard of a warp spasm before?"

Achilies gave a look of momentary confusion. "A warp what?"

The Irish hero did not answer. a look of concentration coming over his features. Slowly at first, but them more and more violently the Cuchulain son of Lug began to shake, turning red in the face. "hhhhhhhnnnnnnnn."

Some of the heroic spirits began to back away the same way they had for Achilles. Achilles just stood their looking at him. "Is this all? Because right now you don't look intimidating, you just look constipated." He waited for the other servants to laugh, ut it never came. The air around Lancer seeming to streach.

"hhhhhnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrr."

"Just what is it you are doing?"

The hair on Cuchulain head began to, oddly enough, stand up as he grew redder and redder in the face.

"..." Cuchulain's growl rose in volume, becoming a snarl that rippled up from the depthes of his throat.

"Im still not... impressed." Achilles made out weakly trying not to back up himslef as the spirit before him got louder. With a tearing sound Cuchulains jaw dislocated itself and he brought his head forward, the terrifying monster that he now resembled making Achilles suddenly feel weak in the knees.

Cuchulain's face was now unrecognizable, with one eye hanging out on his chin swinging freely from the optic nerve, the other shrunken so far back that it looked like a tiny beady spot of red in an empty socket . his jaw was compleatly dislocated hanging almost to his chin but somehow still engaged in a savage growl. His hair and skin writhed on his face like snakes,

"! WWWWAAAAARRRRRPPPPP !"Cuchulain screamed, his voice louder than a bomb going off.

The lancer card dropped from Achilles hand as his bowels evacuated themselves.

"And that". Lancer said to Rin who was giving him a weird look. "Is how I became the Lancer in this war."

"You had better not be flirting with her!" came the voice of Shirou, returning from the bathroom

I always wondered why Cuchulain never really did a warp spasm in the visual novel. Its kind of a big part of his legend.


	140. OMAKE 139

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #892,<p>

* * *

><p>"Target in sight..."<p>

"Roger, you are cleared to engage."

"Copy that Command, moving out."

Two black hawk helicopters silently moved into position. The plan was simple, the helicopters would move in and the Seal Team members would repel down into the woods. One team would blast through the walls and engage the target while the other team would enter through the main entrance to cut off any escape attempts. If it was possible they would take custody of the body and evac into the helicopters.

The helo came to a stop and the four members of Team Alpha repelled down to the ground. Sergeant Olsen knew that their counterparts in Team Bravo would be doing so on the opposite side of the compound. A little grin crossed has face: it was a race.

The LT lead the team to the base of the wall and motion to CPL Anders to set the explosives. Alpha team pulled back.

"This is Bravo Lead, we've engaged a samurai, we may not be able to reach the target, over."

"Command copies, Alpha: status?"

"Alpha, explosives set. Detonating."

The team moved forward to the breach. The sight that met them was straight out of a visual novel or something. At one end of the courtyard stood a red haired young man who had some sort of magic shield blocking blades that were being fired by the target who stood at the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Olsen, line up your shot."

"Roger." Olsen lifted up his rifle and aimed it at Gilgamesh.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Gilgamesh's opponent seemed to have reached his limit as he collapsed to the ground.

"Take the shot." Olsen's rifle barked out once, twice, and a third time. Gilgamesh dropped.

"Command, target eliminated... Please advise we have an unknown mass spewing out corruption."

"Roger that, standby Alpha. Bravo: Status?"

"Hostile eliminated."

"Copy, all units fall back to primary evac points we've got a drone inbound."

The drone in question had already targeted the corruption.

"This is Alpha, we've reached our evac point."

"Bravo has as well."

The drone fired its missile.

Thus ended the 5th Holy Grail War.


	141. OMAKE 140

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #892,<p>

* * *

><p>Shioran Toushin Ok fine, you don't like my silly joke? I'll go back to my original joke! And yes, I am retconning history<p>

"We have breaking news, President Obama of the United States has called a press conference. His press staff has reported that he will in fact be commenting on the death of known terrorist, Gilgamesh. As the audience may know, Gilgamesh is the terrorist believed to be responsible for the fire that claimed the lives of more than 500 people. He has also been accused with the violent murder of several hundred others in what he calls one on one duels. Its believed intelligence sources that he planned to activate a weapon in the middle of the same city in the hopes of killing-" The anchor paused. "I'm told that President Obama is starting his speech, we now go live." The screen switched to Obama standing at behind a podium.

"Today is a triumphant day! Today I can report to the world that Gilgamesh, the self titled king of heroes, was eliminated by special forces members at my command." Obama paused to let that sink in.

"It was more than ten years ago when a peaceful night was destroyed in a horrible instant. 500 dead, many times more missing. As pictures came in we witnessed the horrors that Gilgamesh had unleashed. but it was the pictures the we did not see that had the biggest impact. The empty seats at a dinner table, the absence of a parent, the orphaned child who vowed to save everyone..." Obama paused. "Yet we came together like never before, a global community united as one. My predecessor took immediate action and launched an invasion of Iraq to destroy the empire Gilgamesh had created for himself."

"For years we've been attempting to track him down an we finally caught a lead when a young woman called in that she was confronted by a man she believed to be Gilgamesh who told her to kill herself. After two weeks of waiting we were able to confirm that Gilgamesh had returned to his previous attack site to finish the job. In an operation that took 45 minutes , US Special Forces took out the terrorist leader. This is a turning point. The people of the world demanded justice and justice was given out. Thank You, and goodnight..."


	142. OMAKE 141

Original Author : (Shadow Rave )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #898,<p>

* * *

><p>My turn. Time to be depressed again:<p>

OMAKE:

"He's l- ng blood!"

Light's dance around. Men and women in white. It hurts to stare too long. I'm being moved somewhere... I think...

"Naoko put the m- -n!"

Something get's placed around my head. It's a little easier to breathe now. But I'm still tired...

Pains jackknife along my chest and down my waist. I can't feel anything below that. Oh, I guess I got hurt.

"Shirou-kun! You need to stay with us. You can't go to sl-"

Sleep? Yeah, I do feel pretty tired. Uh, what was I doing before?

_"Oh, you found something interesting Oni-chan!"_Illya is all smiles, sitting on the swing like that. Shiny black hair dances past her shoulders and down her back. They really could be twins like that. Ruby red eyes staring at me excitingly before narrowing into slits.

Wait, something feels... wrong about all this. I wonder why...

"Get him to the table! Keep the pressure on th- -eeding-"

_"Oh there's so many of them! I won't be bored for weeks. Oh, oni-chan!, I'm so happy I could kill you."_

No, this isn't a good thing at all. My flock. I have to... get up. I.. have... to...

"-eart stopped! He's flat-lining!"

Have... to...

Alt...rouge..

Darkness.


	143. OMAKE 142

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 18/  
>Post #900,<p>

* * *

><p>didn't forget; here's the sequance of events:<p>

1. Minaka makes plan to get grand kids

2. Minato getting caught up in the fire

3. Minaka continuing the plan in memory of his dead son

4. 5th grail war happens and Minaka investigates survivors out of interest and notices Shirous uncany relembance to his dead son

5. covert genetic sample acquisition

6. testing and finding the results positive for his and Takami's genes

7. slip a bad idea to a drunk member of a certain German magus family and bribe certain tower lords through cutouts

8. In Flight with my omake as ending

see?

/

shadow rave can you expain your omake?

/

omake: a 11-d cat pays Shirou for his use of the Mystic washer

"Shirou, would you explain why a washing machne came out of nowhere destroyed two cars and a building, garbed us and brought us here?" The girl siting at the table ask in a falsely sweet voice while her companion nodded in agreement.

"I don't know I never made more then one or designed them with the ability to travel that far!" Shirou whimpered out in reply

"It dragged us from London to Shin Tokyo in under five seconds!" Rin raged at him. "That is SORCERY Shirou, you couldn't have done it by accident." As Rin began to advance a small slip of paper appeared in Shirou's face that read; thank you for loaning me the Mystic washer, I offer a Tsundare and Heroic Spirit in payment. Have a nice day.

It was signed with a smiley face and a cat's paw print.


	144. OMAKE 143

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 19/  
>Post #904,<p>

* * *

><p><span>CHALLENGE TO ALL OMAKE WRITERS ON THIS THREAD: who can make the most interesting or funniest way to bring Aozaki Aoko to Inzumo house as a new resident or guest.<span>

rules:

1. she does not wing anyone.

2. as long as it is somewhat reasonable you can use any event that does not kill off named characters (unless the charcter is hated by most of the people on the thread, in that case feel free to MAKE THEM SUFFER!

other then that go wild.

my submission:

I shift around on the futon and nuzzle up against the body next to me for warmth after checking the clock and see it was too early even for me when I paused. My flock had opted to let me sleep alone that night because of Matsu's stunt. I study the woman i was nuzzling against. she was about 160 cm with shin length red hair and smooth pale skin. I looked to my other side and saw that Kazehana had ended up sleeping in my room drunk again though something about the new woman was nagging at my memory.

"What time is it?" A melodic voice asked. I turned around as watched as the woman opened her eyes, sit up and stretched before looking at me with blue eyes.

Something clicked in my mind and i realized with a sinking feeling that the root must truly hate me...

...

...

...

...

...

Kazehana had brought Aozaki Aoko, The Blue, to Inzumo House.


	145. OMAKE 144

Original Author : (Kreyn )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 19/  
>Post #908,<p>

* * *

><p>Nice maybe I'll try later for now something that came up to me.<p>

Irisviel von Einzbern was standing in her room shell-shocked, she realized of course that upon getting involwed in Holy Grail War she'll witnes many suprising events, but she wasn't expecting anything like this: a unfamilliar young man with red hair somehow found his way in their house. Fake master head was filled with questions: how he get through boundary field undetected, why was he sleeping in her room and **why on the Heaven Feel waking him up to ask seemed to her so pitful and improper?** She left the room to rattled to think about her actions.

In the morning she found herself awakening in living room, and sheer incredulity of the last night event maded her think that it was a dream, until the dream man wearing only bathtowel around his waist and drying his head with another entered the room. For a moment both of them went still, then they both screamed in unison:

**"Who are you?"**

**"What are you doing in my house?"**

and after a little pause **"SABER!"**.

When servant of the sword entered the room, she froze up opening both her mouth and eyes wider than it should be humanly possible.

/END?/

This is something that came to me, something I half thought out, half dreamed out this morning I never played fate zero neither I know whether Saber and Irisviel lived anywhere else than in Einzenbern mansion, I also don't know Irisviel personality. I'm not even sure how much it changed from my original idea. I was interesed in what kind of interaction Irisviel and Shirou would display if they ever met. I also apologize for mistakes as I am not native english speaker.


	146. OMAKE 145

Original Author : (Eratia )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 19/  
>Post #910,<p>

* * *

><p>Shirou finished the last touches of the food that he was preparing. The situation in the house was… frosty in those moments, but he had managed to evade himself doing all the chores while avoiding Matsu all that he can. But… yes, he wasn't able to forgive the yet. Not for the pry in his personal secrets (God knows that Rin was much worse in those regards), but for the fact that her actions could have caused very heavy damage.<p>

-The food is rea… Uh?

In the moment in which he entered the dinning room he was assaulted with an unexpected scene. Not by strange or bizarre (that would the normal thing, sadly). Simply, there was an unknown man sitting at the right side of Miya, drinking a cup of sake and laughing about something with Kazehana.

-Oh. I didn't knew that were a guest here. - Said Shirou, examining the man. He was an old man, with a grey beard and a wide grin. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and had a white hat in the table, ad was drinking a coup of sake that was undoubtedly served by the wind sekirei.

-Ara, ara. He helped two helpless woman carrying the bags at home. - Chimed Miya. Ha. Helpless woman's. Miya and Kazehana were everything but that.

-Ah. You are the cook? - Said the man, looking directly at Shirou.- Those two beautiful ladies have exalted your cooking abilities. Nice to meet you, young one.

-Emiya Shirou.- Presented himself the faker.

-Oh. My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. But I prefer to be called only Zelretch.

Shirou went literally white. The master of the Second? The Whizard Marsall? He was dead.

- Ju, ju, ju. Don't worry boy. I know about you and yours… circumstances. - The smile that the True Magi had in the face… reminded him of Rin's. And all his instincts were telling him to run fast. Very, very, very fast. - We are going to have a nice and long chat later, alright?

Miya and Kazehana look at the man with caution, the two ready to take action.

-Don't worry, ladies, I don't plan to cause any pain. Maybe I can teach some things to that young… Yes, that' be interesting. Jujuju.

Shirou gulped, and only the little pride that left in him prevented him for escape running. But he was completely leaned against the wall.

-Don't worry, Shirou. I won't mess with you… too much.

The Root enjoy messing with him a lot, Shirou decided. There was something funny with that? Or was that big of a sin to try to be a hero? Or simply was enjoyable to see him squirm and suffer?


	147. OMAKE 146

Original Author : (gabriel blessing )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 19/  
>Post #911,<p>

* * *

><p>Hmmm. Introducing Blue to In Flight? Well, how about...<p>

"Kazehana," Miya chided, using her gentle tone that somehow managed to imply the soon to be use of liberal violence and casual malicious threats. "Just who are these two?"

"Hahaha!" Kazehana laughed nervously, one hand behind her head and the other on her hip as she tried to think up a good excuse for the rather drunk looking people she had apparently brought home like lost puppies. "Well, its a funny thing," the wind user began. "I was bar hopping again, and when I tried to get into one of my favorite bars it turned out that it was closed for some kind of convention. Naturally, I decided it would be a good chance for me to sneak in and flirt with some young middle management in order to get free booze..."

"Naturally," Shirou agreed dryly, repressing a sigh as he did so. At some point in Kazehana's earlier explanation the young magus had disappeared, only to reappear a few moments later, some how holding a large tray of snacks and carrying a jug of orange juice, his apron firmly tied on. Miya once more had to suppress a tinge of jealousy over just how GOOD Shirou was in the kitchen. Miya was supposed to be the proper traditional one here, so she should be the one cooking, not the young man of the house!

"Oh! Don't worry!" Kazehana assured her Ashikabi quickly, flipping one hand in front of her and waving it desperately. "I wasn't going to do anything inappropriate! I was just going to get them hot and bothered and then come back and seduce you instead, thus leaving them desperate and lonely at the end of the night!"

"Ha," one of the two strays laughed, and older gentleman in a casual business suit. "What a wicked girl you are!"

"Don't laugh," the other stray, a woman looking to be in her earlier thirties carrying a briefcase chided her companion. "It's a woman's right to do a little teasing."

"I'm sure you were perfectly fine," Shirou reassured Kazehana, somehow managing to have led the two to the table and placing the refreshments in front of them. The two newcomers blinked as though only just realizing that they had somehow crossed the room and were no dining on delicious cake. The man let loose a low whistle, while the woman seemed to find eating the pastries in front of her infinitily more appropriate than paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, whatever the case was, once I got in I found that I had either missed the party or gotten there to early, because it was only these two here," Kazehana continued, plopping herself down next to where Shirou had seated himself so he could continue being a diligent host. "Since I couldn't exactly crash properly when there were so few people around, I instead challenged them both to a drinking contest, and one thing led to another."

"Your young lady has quite a way with her booze," the older man noted, grinning as though at some private joke.

"I'll say. Just glad I'm not the one being stiffed by the bill," the woman added. She opened her briefcase and surreptitiously put an extra helping of cake into it, squirreling it away for a later time.

"Well, I'm glad that she was able to contribute to the convention," Shirou told them, just happy that everything had worked out. "What was it a convention for?"

"Still living sorcerers," the man said bluntly. Shirou froze.

"Excuse me," he said, his voice a little high pitched as he stared at the two newcomers a bit more carefully. "Did you say sorcerers?"

"Yup, sorcerers kid," the woman confirmed, reaching for her fourth helping of cake. "This stuff is pretty damn good," she added bluntly.

"Um..." Shirou began, and then swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," he started again, looking at the older man. "You wouldn't happen to be Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, would you?"

"Sure am," the man admitted proudly. "My friends call me Zelretch."

"Ah, so its okay if I do to?" SHirou asked faintly, wanting to be absolutely sure he counted as a 'friend' before doing anything to offend the other man.

"Anyone who supplies as much booze as your girl does and follows it with as much cake as you did gets to count themselves as a friend in my book," the master of the kaleidoscope assured the very pale Ashikabi. Nodding jerkily Shirou turned to the woman, who was slipping another piece of cake into her suitcase.

"And you would be..." Shirou swallowed, to frightened to finish his sentence.

"Aozaki Aoi," the woman confirmed. "You can call me 'The Blue'."

"Well," Shirou said, his voice cracking half way through the word in a way that it hadn't since he had left puberty behind. "Make yourselves at home. Kazehana," he turned to his curious Sekirei. "Could you lean forward a bit?"

"Oh? Whys's thAT-!" the wind user squeaked herself as Shirou without warning pushed his hand down between her cleavage, causing her to blush. When he pulled his hand out it was somehow improbably holding a full bottle of sake that really shouldn't have been able to fit even in the wind user's admittedly generous cleavage. "OH! How did you know about my emergency supply?"

"Heh!" The Blue chimed in, a smile splitting her face. "More booze to go with the cake! My kind of party!"

"Help yourself," Shirou said faintly, before tracing a knife, cutting the entire top of the sake bottle off, and starting to chug straight from the new opening.


	148. OMAKE 147

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 19/  
>Post #927,<p>

* * *

><p>"Shirou, please for the last time. Stay! Back!" Homura told me yet again during our travel to the field. Apparently some Ashikabi was being too trigger happy when fighting, and while such acts would be dealt by the disciplinary squad, the responsible was causing chaos and destruction on the north. It was time to reinforce a little bit more the rumors, that is, if my Sekirei stopped hovering me like a mother hen.<p>

"I promise that I will be always behind you at a safe distance." I told him honestly. It wasn't my original intention, but I guess this time I could placate my second Sekirei fears by staying behind the front lines this time.

"No Shirou, I want you not only to stay back but to stay away from the tick of the engagement. In fact, on the next building we can drop you off. Safe enough that no stray attack will hit you, close enough for you to watch the fight since you insist so much".

I allow myself to sigh. It won't really make a difference anyway if they are going to fight in a park.

"I promise I won't get out of the building, and Akitsu will be with me at all times in case something goes wrong."

He looked pleased enough with my answer, quickly jumping off the next building and waiting his opponent. I turn my head and take a last glance at my bundle on my back. It is heavy and big enough this time since I was expecting more than one opponent and maybe this time I would need some specialized weaponry.

Well, I might still need it, but to be used in a different way.

"So I was fighting one Sekirei, a mid forty range weapon user I don't really remember the name when six other opponent appears in an ambush. Here I am trying to figure a way to safely retreat and regroup when _arrows_ start flying at the other Sekirei. Some of them found themselves on their feet, hands, shoulders, you name it. In fact, at least four of them suffered enough damage to get a level three termination right there, and the rest was crippled enough they couldn't fight anymore."

After the recounting of his fight he glared at me with enough intensity to melt iron.

"Anything I should know Shirou?"

Probably hiding the long bow I traced behind my back wasn't really my best idea.


	149. OMAKE 148

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 19/  
>Post #944,<p>

* * *

><p>Well someone had to make it...<p>

All in all it had been a very boring night. Hours earlier, Shirou had thought he sensed a magi enter the city, but the presence had soon disappeared. After sneaking out on his own, without his flock's knowledge, he had played a rather lame game of cat and mouse with the phantom magi.

"I guess it can't be helped." Shirou sighed. He'd have to call it quits. It was getting late and he knew if he didn't get back soon Miya might get an idea about the kitchen he'd just won over. He turned to go home when he noticed a figure block his path.

"Who are you?" Shirou called out. For some reason... It felt like he was staring at God.

The figure looked at Shirou in surprise. He fumble through his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. His manner seemed to change. A slow grin spread across his face.

"I was delayed when the sting ray in front of me killed a pedestrian."

The **?

"Hunter S. Thompson?" Shirou stared at the man in front of him. What the hell was going on? Shirou didn't know what was happening, but he knew it would be a smart idea to get out of here. He backed away and reinforced his legs. The sprint home couldn't go fast enough.

- 3 Hours Later-

Dinner had passed uneventfully. Everyone seemed to buy that he'd fell asleep in his shed. After he'd cleaned up he decided that he'd skip his nightly ritual and get some sleep. Wait... That's out of character for him. He always practiced magic before bed. Shirou staggered to his shed. It felt as though reality was attempting to stop him from entering, but Shirou knew he had to get in there. He reached the door and forced it open.

"... You..." Shirou stared at the intruder in surprise. The man was sitting in the shed's only chair a doohicky (Laptop he had heard Matsu call it) in front of him. He looked up in surprise.

"Hmmm... I expected you to be in bed by now. I even had a lemon scene worked out, but I guess this is to be expected from the great Emiya Shirou." The man pressed a button and smirked at Shirou. "It looks like I'll have to get something else to occupy your time so I can finish up here." He closed the laptop(?) and moved closer to one of the walls.

"What...?" Shirou staggered at the sheer amount of magical energy coming from the man. Before he could decide what move to make his magical washer began to transform.

"You can thank my fans for that one." The man laughed at some inside joke.

Shirou traced his favored blades and went to strike down this intruder but the robowasher intercepted him with an elbow, throwing him through a wall and out into the open courtyard.

"It wouldn't do for you to die now, I've got so much planned..." He sat back down and began typing again. Shirou spent the next few minutes being thrown around by the robomonstrosity until he remember that he had an explosive rune set inside the washer. The detonation completely destroyed the washer.

"Hmph... Well I'm done anyways." He grinned at Shirou.

"Done with what?"

"I needed to be close with this chapter. It may be my greatest yet, but my powers decline with distance so I decided that I'd get close enough..."

"Close enough for what?"

A slow smile spread across his face.

"Angry makeup sex."

Shirou knew that the lord was indeed kind.


	150. OMAKE 149

Original Author : (Shiranui Amaterasu )  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 20/  
>Post #952,<p>

* * *

><p>Well I decided to write this up as no one else seems to have done this. Sorry if the characters seem OC-ish but it is an omake.<p>

Somewhere in Shin Tokyo, a ripple formed in thin air as if distorting reality. Suddenly a young girl with long white hair stepped out from the ripple before it dissipated.

"Hmm, I wonder where I am now?"

For Shirou it started off as a normal day. He got up early and gently pried his flock of girls off his body before marching off to cook breakfast. Once the rest of inhabitants of Izumo Inn awoke and gathered at the dining room, he proceeded to dig in to his food, making light banter whilst ignoring Yukari's usual antics. As breakfast finished, he helped with the cleaning and prepared for his next job as a handyman. That was when Shirou's normal day shattered.

When Shirou opened up the front door, the last thing he expected was a young girl throttling him with a flying tackle.

"Ooonnnniiiii-saaaann!" *CRASH*

Lifting his head from the floor, Shirou looked at the familiar looking girl now nuzzling his chest. "Do I know you?"

The girl detaches her cheek from Shirou's shirt and looks at him with a cute pout. "Did you forget me already onii-san?"

Now with a better look at her face, Shirou notes the girl's long white hair and red eyes. His eyes widen in recognition, "Wait... You can't be... Illyasviel von Einzbern?"

"Yah! Onii-san does remember Illya!" the now identified Illya flings up her arms in celebration.

"Wait, wait, but your dead! I saw Gilgamesh rip your heart out! I buried your body, for root's sake!"

Illya's face becomes downcast,"So this is what happened to the Illya of this world..."Looking at her onii-san's confused and panicking face, she banishes those thoughts. "Don't worry onii-san, Illya is here now. We can play lots from now on!"

While Shirou's brain was still rebooting from trauma of having a supposedly dead girl come back to life and announce that she was his imouto, Yukari came to investigate the loud disturbance. Seeing the foreign girl straddling Shirou, she naturally overreacted.

"Get off my onii-chan!" Yukari rushed to Shirou's side and attempted to remove the girl from her brother's torso.

Illya glanced at the girl grabbing her arm as if scrutinizing her. "And who are you to interfere with my reunion with onii-san?"

"I'm Shirou's imouto, that's who! Who do you think you are?"

"Your Shirou's imouto? Well I am too and I knew him before you." The two little sisters glared at each other, growling at the invasion of their "property."

"SHIROU! WHO IS SHE?" The two girls yelled at the same time looking at their onii-san. "W-well..." And that was when things went from bad to worse.

"Shirou is Kuu's onii-san as well!" The little blonde plant user had arrived to assert her position as one of Shirou's imouto.

Shirou, seeing the impending disaster, tried to play crowd control. "Well, can't all three of you be my sisters? Yukari is my blood related sister, Kuu is my adopted sister and Illya is…"

"I'm Emiya Kiritsugu's daughter, so I'm like onii-san's step sister!" exclaims Illya.

The tension drops as the three little sisters asserts their positions but then, Yukari drops the proverbial bomb. "So which imouto is Onii-chan's favourite?"

The three once more begins eyeing each other, examining their opponents for faults. Illya suddenly gets an idea, "It's the little sister's job to protect onii-san. Do you think you can keep Shirou safe?"

"Of course I can!" Yukari shouts as Kuu nods her head. "Then let's prove it outside."

Shirou made the smart decision to stay quiet and avoid getting caught in the upcoming fight.

The three girls plus Shiina and Shirou assembled in the yard. Illya looks at the other two girls, "Well how do you plan to protect onii-san?"

Kuu steps up and creates a pillar made of various plant life, "Kuu will protect onii-chan from being hurt!" She proceeds to show off her powers, creating defensive barriers with the plants and showing how it can entangle enemies.

Illya looks in interest then turns to Yukari, "And you?"

"Me and Shiina are an invincible team!" exclaims Yukari and proceeds to disintegrate the plants leftover by Kuu's show.

With their performance done, Yukari and Kuu glares at Illya. "Your turn! What can you do?" asks Yukari while Kuu makes her customary "Fuuuuu" sound.

Illya just smiles and says one word: "Ber~ser~ker!"

Shirou's thoughts:"Oh ***!"


	151. OMAKE 150

Original Author : (shadowzerover5 )  
>ht tp : ww w. fanfiction. net /u /1307609  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 21/  
>Post #1005,<p>

* * *

><p>Maybe we're taking this way to seriously. Time for some crack though I cannot guarantee it to be good. And yes it is an IF OMAKE using HF!<p>

Gazing around the unfamiliar skyline of Shin Tokyo from atop of a building I let out a sigh. Honestly, I could have said no to Fuuji-nee and Rin but when Sakura asked me with those watery eyes I found my resolve melt like ice in the middle of summer. I knew shouldn't have left Sakura alone with that scheming sister of hers but alas it seems that decided to deal meanotherhand. Add to the fact that theEinzbernsthe root damned Einzberns themselves came to my house and asked, make demanded me to come here saying that Illyasviel would have wanted it...

When they arrived on our doorstep that day, I was prepared to fight to the death despite my condition. Rin told me all about Einzberns and the secret society of Magi being that the Einzberns are one of the more twisted families around with the exception of the Matou and their damned worm infested, good for nothing, line that I would give an arm and a leg to see themburnunder the flames of the thousand of both mine and Archer's blades at my disposal that were etched deep into my Origin and Soul.

So when they said I need an education I nearly hit the floor in surprise. They said they would even fund my schooling but they demand the best of the best and requested me to go to Germany, saying something about no Einzbernheiressshould be an uneducated ruffian and since I cannot learn their brand of magic, I needed to learn something more mundane. Needless to say, I was about to deny their request vehemently. I will not be separated from Sakura by a family that thinks they know better. I know I owe my step-sister a lot for the miracle she granted but I willneverleave Sakura. Then imagine my surprise when Sakura, of all people, agreed wholeheartedly to the absurd request. While I technically am a high school student but that fiasco of a ritual left me out of an education, I can take care of myself just fine. But it seems Sakura, Rin, the Einzberns and even Fuji-nee agreed that I needed to complete my education.

So with the help of several unscrupulous dealings, make up, magic and numerous things amanshould never know, I managed to enroll at a college here in Shin Tokyo. Sakura following me in the same school with Rider posing as my guardian. Rin took care of room and board, using the Einzbern fortune much to her glee, and decided to live in with us to continue her own and help Sakura's and my own study of thaumaturgy before heading to London later this year. I can really recall but she said something about being the last apprentice of some great magi. I only remembered that little detail since the magi she mentioned was the one who originally crafted the blade that lead to our victory...and also the sole reason we managed to be relatively unscathed from the eyes of the Clocktower, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

With only Fuji-nee was left behind to take care of the house back at Fuyuki City, we moved to Shin Tokyo to further myeducation. Luckily I managed to convince them to enroll me into something I can appreciate and further my own brand of magic, Materials Engineering. They said it was inappropriate for me since its amaledominated field, I'm amalefor Roots sake! I'll deal with them like i dealt with Matou Shinji to anyone who says otherwise! I let out another sigh as I ran my hand through my long pink locks and glanced at the mirror of my now older body. I not ashamed of my body, as it was the first and last gift to me from Illya. So even though I look likethisI am still Emiya Shirou inside. I just wished that the others would stop teasing me about it!

Glancing at the clock, I hurriedly put on my uniform as well as the white and red-laced headband Sakura got for my last birthday. I can't exactly deny her request, since she pulled those watery eyes on me again. The trek to the school was uneventful even though I attracted numerous unwanted stares which I returned with my own red gaze. Thankfully it was stopped by Rider since the stares were now directed to her. I glanced at her thankfully and she returned it a slight nod and a smile. I appreciated the company even though we didn't talk much on the way, since I was still a bit peeved about having to go to school like this. After arriving at the gates, I waved goodbye to Rider before she vanished. Shaking my head at Rider's rather dramatic went to enter the gates but I paused for a moment as a strange scent washed over my nose. Frowning I reinforced my eyes and scanned the area. I found nothing odd except for that couple kissing each other goodbye. The scent seems to come from the girl but since their aren't a threat at the moment I just memorized their more distinct features, like that girl's scent for example.

I found my first class without much fuss waved to Sakura who happily waved back. Sakura, bless her, arranged for me to have most of non-majors with her. As I took my next her, I noticed that roll call already started and the professor shouted,

"Emilya von Einzbern?"

I grimaced and glared at the giggling Sakura next to me. What used to be an absurd nickname was now, unfortunately, my legal name till I get my old body back. I raised my pale hand and said in strange but feminine combination of my voice and Illya's, "Present..."


	152. OMAKE 151

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 21/  
>Post #1016,<p>

* * *

><p>wait this gives me an idea (lets just say its mid febuary):<p>

"so i have a still living mother and sister?" Emilya asked Karasuba who had the reslauts sheet of the blood test in hand.

"yes, the Minaka-sama ran the test himself." the Black Sekirei replied.

"Let's play a prank!" Emilya shouts. taken over by Illya's instincts and habits.

/

"Hello Nee-chan, won't you play with me?" a voice calls out from behind Yukari, who turns and sees a young pink haired girl standing there in a fured coat and hat.

"what are you doing out..." Yukari started to ask.

"mistress, we need to run that girl is the one who winged Karasuba!" Shiina cried out in warning.

"Aw, you ruined the supprise. Catch them Karasuba!" as the head of the disciplinary squad strode out of the shadows to the girl's side.

a blood curdling battlecry was the only response as the black Sekirei charged at the devil and grim reaper duo.

/

"ow, my head hurts." Yukari moaned as she started to come to and open her eyes.

"Your awake!" the voice of the pink haired girl cried out in joy mere centameters from Yukari's face. "Since I can't find Onii-chan I'll play with you instead since your his other sister!"

"other sister?"

"Yep, Onii-chan's name is Shirou Emiya but he was born Minato Sahashi and I'm his step-sister Emilya von Einzbern! since that makes you Onee-chan, we can play instead!" Yukari's eyes widened as she noticed the sheer silk nightgown the the newly reviled Emilya wore and promtly relized what play meant and passed out with a nose bleed. "It worked, Karasuba shread her clothes a little while I grab the honey and miso soup mixture we made to pour on her and have her drink a bit."

/

when Yukari woke up she was lying on a bed in what appeared to be a love hotel. Sitting up she noticed the funny taste and wet spots on her clothes and started to hyperventilate in shock until her hand touched the papers lying next to her. Picking them up she was drawn to the heading of the document.

Maternity test for Shirou Emyia and Takami Sahashi-positive match. Yukari passed out again.

/

i know i misspelled the last name of Minto and they are a bit OOC, but what do you think?


	153. OMAKE 152

Original Author : (UNSpacy000 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2342871  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 21/  
>Post #1022,<p>

* * *

><p>Silver Sun 17<p>

Fallout/Aftermath:

Yukari ran into her mother's office after shoving her way through nearly every employee in MBI.

"!" She babbled out in one long incoherent string.

Takami watched her daughter impassively and idly noted the rampant destruction to her office that Yukari had caused. Takami decided to light up.

After a solid three minutes of watching Yukari babble and wave a stack of papers, Takami got bored, reached over and snagged the papers. Upon reading it she paled dramatically.

"'" Yukari had slowed down enough to begin to be coherent.

Takami paled even further as she noticed a pregnancy test slip.


	154. OMAKE 153

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 21/  
>Post #1023,<p>

* * *

><p>Oh well, as pathetic as my skills are, I'll join in on the fun ^^<p>

She sigh as she walked down the street with Sakura. Being a girl in high-school just wasn't fun, why were all the guys hitting on her, were at least until Sakura would talk with them for a minute, after that they usually kept as far away from her as possible. She looked up which was another disadvantage, pretty much everyone was taller than her and they kept insisting on taking things down from shelves for her. Sometimes she felt like a kid who needed looking after. She sigh and looked up, avoiding the mental train this time, at Sakura

"Hey Sakura, what should we do for dinner tonight?"

The violet haired girl pursued her lips and gave the notion a thought

"How about sukiyaki? There is a discount for beef today at the supermarket next to our house"

"Oh that would be great, and I'll make use of those recipes for vegetables we found in the book. Oh this will be great"

She hopped with enthusiasm, a big smile adorning her face. For some reason cooking and other household chores became even more enjoyable after she received this body.

She turned to Sakura to ask her about what should they put into the food when a woman clad in broads straps of cloth landed just a couple of meters away startling them. Sakura immediately moved to front, covering Emilya with one of her arms eyeing the intruder suspiciously.

But instead of attacking the intruder took one look at Emilya, flushed like a lobster and collapsed.

For a moment everything was silent, Sakura and Emilya too surprised to react. Then old habits kicked in and

"Miss are you alright !"

Emilya ran past Sakura in order to help the collapsed woman, she quickly rolled her on her back and took a look at her face. The woman was flushed completely red, from her neckline up to her forehead. Emilya could actually feel heat from the woman's body. She wanted to ask how she can help but was cut off.

Cut off by the woman grabbing her by the arms and pulling down. Sakura was in motion, shadow around her thickening, gaining form, ready to kill, and then she stopped as if Rider just smacked her with the petrification.

The woman who sat up embraced Emilya so strongly that there was no chance for resistance, her face, her entire body searing with incredible heat, her eyes unfocused as she whispered

"Sekirei Number 10, Uzume"

And her lips connected with Emilya's in a fierce, strong kiss. The smaller girl couldn't resist, the grip was too strong, and yet surprisingly gentle, as if a lover did not want to part with her. She felt as her circuits were robbed of a sip of her power and her eyes shot open at the sight of great white wings which sprouted from the woman's back. The kiss lingered, the forceful girl tasting and smothering Emilya with her affection. But finally the wings dissipated and the kiss was broken by the, now more normal looking woman who looked at Emilya with affection so strong it made her feel uncomfortable

"Forever and ever"

She whispered to the shocked Emilya

"Not if I can help it"

Came dark voice, dripping with blood and murder and body parts flying around. Emilya's eyes shot to the side only to witness the sight that made her blood freeze. Even Berserker at his best didn't emit so much pure killing intent. Sakura was standing there, shadows surrounding her, forming into deadly blades ready to kill.

And this day was going so well too...


	155. OMAKE 154

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 21/  
>Post #1032,<p>

* * *

><p>Events had not gone the way Shirou had hoped. His magical battle with those Enforcers had been overseen by his flock. He had spent the next few hours explaining the full story of his life.<p>

"So... You can strengthen anything?" Matsu had asked for what felt to be the hundredth time.

"Yes... Why do you keep asking that?" Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tsukiumi freeze up, then blush profusely.

"And you are the 'Bone of your Sword'?" Matsu was grinning now. Kazehana choked on the sake she was drinking.

"Yes- Whats so funny!" Shirou yelled out as Matsu and Kazehana burst out laughing.

"I think..." Matsu said as his flock began to surround him and move in closer. "I think that we should test those statements!" As one the girls engulfed Shirou in a mass of hot, excited flesh.

-Good End-


	156. OMAKE 155

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 21/  
>Post #1038,<p>

* * *

><p>"Yukari calm down and tell me what happen slowly." Takami said as she sat her daughter, and until now her only remaining child, down on a chair.<p>

"I... I was out potroling with Shinna when a voice came from behind me, called me Nee-chan and asked if i would play with her. I turned and there was this little girl, 12 or so i think, wearing heavy german looking clothes. I started to ask what she was doing out so late when Shinna warned me that the girl had winged Karasuba and whined how Shina ruined the surprise, and she ordered Karasuba to catch us and then i was knocked unconscious." Yukari gasped out in a single breath before starting to hypervenilate. Takami gave her a paper bag she kept in her desk to try and make her calm down. After a bit Yukari lowered the bag and continued. "when i woke up I was tied to a chair and she was sitting in my lap and said that we could play now since she didn't know where her Onii-chan was and i was his other sister. i asked what she meant and she said that Onii-chan's name was Emiya Shirou and that his birth name was Sahashi Minato and the she was his stepsister Emilya Von Einzbern and that made me Onee-chan and that we could 'play' together, i looked at her clothes and she was wearing a sheer silk nightgown and i realized she wanted to have sex and passed out; when i woke up there was a funny taste in my mouth and my clothes were shredded and there were sticky spots i start to pass out again when i saw some papers next to me on the bed I woke up on and they were a genetic test done by the director of MBI that said that the girl was telling the truth."

Takami started dumbfounded for a few moments before walking over to a file cabinet and opening a locked drawer. pulling out a glass and a half-full bottle labeled "Minaka did something stupid again" she poured a glass of what Yukari realized was whiskey and watched as her mother knocked it back in one swallow.

"Yukari, if you were molested by a girl why did you do a pregnancy test?"

"what if she had a male Sekirei molset me as well?"

Takami palmed her face, pushed the glass away and drank right from the bottle and asked one last question. "Yukari, where did you meet her and where's Shiina?"

Yukari started babbling and Takami drank half the remainder of the bottle before Yukari was able to become coherent.

/

Someone mind doing the Emilya and her revenge on Shiina (he will keep his crest) for ruining the Surprise or the encounter between Emilya and Takami scenes?


	157. OMAKE 156

Original Author : (Jomasten )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 451425  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 21/  
>Post #1042,<p>

* * *

><p>I'm bored, so I'm here.<p>

...Now then, I'll just leave this here and be on my way.

Kuusano did not notice that she was dreaming, until she fell off a high root. Rubbing her head, she looked around, blinking in surprise of her surroundings. She distinctly remembered going to sleep with Miya, then waking up and lying down on her Onii-chan's torso. But, for the life of her she could not figure out where she was. It was a forest, that much was certain, but the trees seemed to glow with a strange light. At the back of her head, she noted that this reminded her of her first dream when she reacted to her Onii-chan.

Having nothing else to do, Kuusano decided to march on forward.

As she traveled deeper and deeper into the forest, she began to take notice of voices echoing around her. But instead of being struck with here, she was struck the the odd sense of calm, of connectedness to the voices. Some voices talked about dreams and aspirations. Some talked about hardships and suffering. Some even talked about hope and love. All the voices, speaking all as one, connected and bonded together. The Green Girl had to smile in simple joy at such a complex nature.

But, the voices were silenced when a single, long-held, musical note pierced the din of all the talking. Kuusano blinked as the tone, then changed to another one, and she began to listen to a voice, loud and crisp clear, singing a tune in a language she could not understand. What struck the Sekirei as odd was how different this voice was to the others. While the voices were distant, and mostly garbled, this one was not. Kuusano entertained the thought of other people here in the forest with her, and she stumbled forward with a sense of trepidation and excitement.

When she arrived at the apparent source of the singing voice, it was at a clearing. A very large clearing, where a stone castle loomed, its structure illuminated by the full moon that shone down upon it. And, there leaning on a castle wall, was another girl, looking slightly older than Kuusano. Staying quiet, so as not to interrupt the older girl, Kuusano walked towards her, stopping close enough for her to plop down on the soft grass on the ground, and quietly be enraptured by the girl's sweet clear voice.

As Kuusano listened to the pleasant dulcet tones, she made idle observations of the other girl before her. The first thing she noted was the silver hair and rather pale, delicate skin. The next she noted was her strange style of clothing, a thick coat and a strange, fuzzy hat.

Finally, the girl finished grandly with a long note, her voice echoing across the clearing. For a moment, Kuusano did nothing, before she exploded into a raucous applause. The other girl opened her eyes, and Kuusano saw the deep-red colors of her eyes, twinkling with mirth and amusement as a small smile presented itself on her lips.

As the Sekirei curbed her enthusiastic clapping, both were silent as the older girl regarded Kuusano with amusement, while Kuusano regarded the older girl with an air of curiosity.

"We have the same Onii-chan, don't you know." The older girl broke the silence. Kuusano blinked in incomprehension.

The girl repeated, "We share the same onii-chan, you and I. Shirou Emiya is our Onii-chan."

Kusano's eyes widened, and she gave a great smile, nodding her head happily. Then, she stopped, and looked at the other girl with even more curiosity.

She received a melodic laugh, and then the response, "And we both love our Onii-chan very much."

Kuusano nodded again, smiling happily.

The other girl watched the younger, before she added, "But, only you can be with our Onii-chan, now. Kuusano looked up sharply, surprised at this, "Yes." The other girl looked down, sadness in her eyes, "I did bad things; terrible things. I also tried to hurt our Onii-chan." Kuusano was taken aback by this, "Its true. Some evil people tried to use me to hurt our Onii-chan.

She looked off to the side, her eyes glistening with tears, and a stare that spoke volumes of the hurt the other girl was experiencing, "Those mean people made me hate Onii-chan. But I loved Onii-chan..."

She turned her attention back to Kuusano, "In the end, the only time I ever got Onii-chan to love me back was when I saved his life."

She gave a quivering smile, her voice cracking, "But, I think Onii-chan already loved me all this time, even if she hadn't known that I existed."

Kuusano made a noise at the back of her throat, then stood up, and walked over and hugged the older girl.

The other girl returned the hug, tears falling slowly from her eyes, "I'm gone now. Onii-chan isn't." They embraced each other closely before the other girl spoke up again, "Kuusano...Kuu-chan."

Kuusano looked up, curiosity and a bit of pity in her eyes. The other girl smiled sadly and said, "I want to leave you in charge of loving our Onii-chan for me.

Unnoticed, a mist began to roll into the clearing. Noticed by Kuusano, the other girl suddenly began to dissolve, to her dismay.

"I never got to spend my time with Onii-chan, so I'm leaving it up to you to love him as much as I would. Give him a great big hug and always remind him that he's not alone." She was dissolving into sparkling motes, even at Kuusano's desperate grip on her hand.

"Tell Onii-chan that you love him, very much."

Kuusano grasped nothing but air. She looked up to the other girl's slowly dissolving head. She saw the smile there.

"And also...tell him that his Illya-chan loved him very much, too."

And then, she was gone.

Kuusano was left alone in the mist-filled clearing, tears running down her cheeks. She laid down on the grass, and instantly fell asleep.

The next she would wake, it was laying down on her Onii-chan's torso, his shirt wet in particular spots on where her tears fell. And the memory of the silver-haired girl who loved her Onii-chan as much as she did.


	158. OMAKE 157

Original Author : (shadowzerover5 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1307609  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 21/  
>Post #1044,<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to try writing more for this little OMAKE. I gave it a title too!<p>

Mahou Shoujo Ashikabi Emilya, Set Up!

With the final bell signaling the end of another school day, I packed my things and prepared to head home. I can't say being back to school was bad for I'll take any semblance of normalcy as a blessing these days. In fact, one of the subjects I enrolled in, Ancient World Literature and Lore was a boon for me as I know firsthand the legends of Cu'Chulainn, Medea, Medusa and the likes. Of course, I omitted certain facts like Medusa is living with me in my flat and is a drop dead gorgeous girl in her normal form.

I rushed out of school trying to meet up with Sakura outside the while trying to avoid the stares at my odd coloring. Honestly haven't they heard about albinos before? I was in such hurry to get out of school that I accidentally bumped into one of my male classmates Hito Takeshi I think is his name. He tall, built and obviously not enough real brains to get into a college like this and relies on a sports scholarship to keep him in the program.

"Whoa, easy there Emi-chan!" he said as he caught me before I fell over. Pulling me up he continued, "Tiny thing like you shouldn't try hitting me!" he said with a wink before laughing at his own joke.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was one of the worst jokes I've heard in a long while. He was a bit dim but a good guy. I laughed halfheartedly and said, "Thank you Hito-san," wishing to end this conversation as soon as possible.

I as much as I hate to admit it, I find it uncomfortable to deal with guys. I know I love Sakura and will go to hell and back for her. I can't help but note that he looks good in that jacket of his. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Cursed female hormones! Another reason for avoiding is that he was also the partner of the odd scented girl I saw earlier today. If they were enemies I have to eliminate its best that I don't get too close or reveal too much information.

"Call me Takeshi, Emi-chan! Everybody does!" he said patting be shoulder rather forcefully as I reinforced myself as to not collapse face first into the floor. Is he trying to attack me in front of all these people? If so he is rather bold for a magus, isn't he? or is he just testing the waters? Either way I have to get to Sakura as fast as possible. No telling what he is up to and I have to protect her to the best of my power.

My power right now isn't as strong as it was during the War. I had to relearn every scrap of skill I had gained back then into this new body. Luckily, this body has impressive circuits that I believe only Sakura have more prana than me and I am going to take advantage of that fact. While I can't use Crane Wing Three Realm or my Reality Marble for now, I made up for it having the capacity to make more powerful and costly swords than my counterpart. I train with Rider and the maids every other day to improve my skills and a few inches of height and slight muscle was my reward. It is slow progress but progress none the less. I just hope that it is enough for whatever he's planning, that is if he is planning anything.

I'd hate to rely on Rider orittoprotect Sakura. No matter how powerful I become in that form, I will only ever use as a method of last resort.

"Ok then Takeshi-san but I really have to get going. See you around!" ran past him and called over my shoulder. Damn it, I'm getting red from talking to a guy! A guy! I'm a guy! I should not be embarrassed to talk to other guys!

A certain unwelcome object poked its head out of my bag. The ridiculous thing is absurdly powerful if not for its twisted sense of humor. I honestly don't know what Zelretch was thinking when he made this, "You know you should've stayed around and talked to the young lad. After all love and romance is another facet to be a magical gi-AAACKK!"

"Shut it, Ruby!"

A satisfying crack as my fist impacted its round star I shoved the Kaleidostick back in my bag. Thankfully no one saw that disgusting object that bound itself to me. Unfortunately, the wretched thing had its revenge when it used its rod to flip my skirt up in front of the crowd. Turning beet red, I ignored the cat calls and sighed at my misfortune. With any luck, Sakura is already waiting for me outside and I can just head home and get some rest.

"Could this day get any worse?"

As soon as I spoke those words a deep sense of foreboding doom signaling the arrival of the usual chaos and shenanigans that seem to plague my life. Cursed Root really seems out to get me doesn't it?

Then something collided with me from behind causing both us to fall down. Damn it, I was only a few feet away from the front door. Glancing up I noted that she had black hair and a rather average figure and boots. I recognized her from another class, Sahashi Yukari due to her rather bold introduction.

She managed to recover before I did. She was about to run off but she stopped and looked at me rather oddly. She then scratched her head and said, "Sorry, but I wasn't looking? But I need to meet up with my mom so I'm in a bit of hurry. So are you ok?" rather quickly I might add as she held out a hand to help me up. She seems to a rather excitable girl. Why do I feel the sudden urge to run away?

Straitening my uniform, I nodded, "No worries, I'm fine. No harm done," I was about to cut our conversation short but she narrowed her eyes and kept staring at me. It was a bit unnerving as I took a step back, "Err…why are you staring at me?"

She looked me up and down, "You were in my history class earlier today, weren't you?

"Yes that is right. I am Emilya von Einzbern. You are Sahashi-san, correct?" I asked the odd girl. She smiled and bobbed her head and shook my hand with both of hers.

"Yup, but you can call me Yukari," she replied and started circling me. Ok, it is official, this girl a touch in the head. She went around me a few times before placing her hand on her chin and adopted a thinking posture, "Hmmm…you're awfully cute, aren't you?"

Completely confused, I dared to ask, "Um, excuse me?

She grabbed my shoulders and shook her head dramatically. She stared at me straight in the eye and shouted, "A cute little thing like you needs to protected and preserved! It's decided!" Letting me go and pointing her finger at me. What is with this girl?

She completely ignored my bewildered expression as she continued with her tirade, "From today, I'm going to be your best friend and beat up all those boys that will try to steal you innocent maiden heart! I'll see you tomorrow," and with those parting words she dashed out of the gate leaving me in her dust.

"Eh?" was the only thing I could say.

Notes: I made Emilya older here as I stated in the first part. Don't worry she's still small, short and flat but she resembles an underdeveloped more than a little kid and as much as I like evil-lolis I think it is more believable that Emilya's body is a bit more complete than Illya's due to Avalon which is soul-grafted into him.


	159. OMAKE 158

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 22/  
>Post #1052,<p>

* * *

><p>That idea suddenly popped in my head, make me laugh, and refused to leave:<p>

I was running on fear, fear for my life, like if I didn't run I would die... Correction, die AGAIN. That spear wielding maniac already killed me once, gods know how am I alive, and now he wanted to kill me again. I fought as hard as I could, but against him it was as useless as if I was standing still... and I fled, trying to reach the shed, and find something to defend myself, only to get kicked across the courtyard, my bones creaking in protest.

As he reached for the killing strike, a blinding light emerged from the ground and a sudden attack deflected the strike.

It was a girl. Lithe, poised as a noble, eyes fierce as burning fire, once repelled the enemy she turn to me.

A kaleidoscope of emotions displays at her face, that finally settles in a mildly serious one, and she says to me:

"I ask of you, are you my master?" She look at me expectantly, and after a moment she exhale in a sigh. "Upon your summoning, I have come forth. I ask of you again, are you my Master?" She asks in mild annoyance.

"Huh?" I reply, and in hindsight, it was not the best thing I could've said.

She answer exasperated, turning to the door: "I take your silence as a yes, Shirou. Servant Caster, I've come in response to your summons. Let I take care of the 'stab-maniac' in blue." She raises a wand, and sure, the psycho was really back. Suddenly as the enemy come in a high speed strike she counter with a swipe of her wand, bringing a bright explosion. The furious, and now somewhat charred, man retaliate with a shower of strikes, only for the incredible nimble girl to evade and send more explosions at him, forcing her target into giving space.

And the guy in blue, apparently sensing something else decide to retreat. With a parting taunt of sorts he tops the wall in a single jump, like it wasn't even there.

And without a threat the girl turns again to me, her fierce light brown eyes, and pale hair almost shining in the moonlight. She speaks again.

"You are by now a master in the Holy Grail War, a conflict between you and six other masters, each of them in possession of their own servant. Let's get inside, so we can talk better. Oh, and by the way, I'm Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere, but you can call me Louise, or Caster." She added almost as an afterthought.

And my story with her started there...

'Cause there is more in GB fics than Shirou, people.


	160. OMAKE 159

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 22/  
>Post #1053,<p>

* * *

><p>12 Hours... The past 12 hours had been hell. This man had unleashed a hell upon Shirou and his flock. With his reveal he had goaded all of the enemy Sekirei into attacking him. Then he changed tracks and tried to kill his sister. He had killed over 2000 people since his reveal 12 hours ago. When he had hijacked Minaka's broadcast Shirou had hoped a potential, albeit strange, ally had appeared. His hopes had been dashed when he killed an Ashikabi and his Sekirei on camera.<p>

Terrorist. Monster. Psychopath. All apt words, but they still missed the mark.

The moment he murdered the pair, Shirou had Matsu get on to tracking him down. He was more clever than Shirou realized as Matsu was unable to locate him until he killed Minaka at hour 10. Yes, the madman had executed Minaka when the later put a bounty of a billion yen on his head. Although, Shirou's Sekirei had thought that they would be able to to down this monster... Kazehana had paid the price for her hubris. Seo had also been gutted while trying to protect Yukari.

"You wanted me, here I am..." Shirou stared down the man who blew up hospitals and killed police officers. The man in the purple suit looked up from the woman in front of him.

"Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little emotions. In... you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way, I know your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards" The man in front of him, a grotesque mockery of a clown with the scars and makeup on his face, grinned at Shirou and slit the woman's throat.

Shirou wasted no more words and traced his favored blades and threw himself at the clown, slashing down at his neck. A cane came up and blocked the strike. Before Shirou could strike again his opponent shot something pepper spray out of a flower on his coat into Shirou's eyes. He staggered back and was tackled.

Shirou's vision cleared and his was greeted with the sight of the Joker straddling him.

"We really should stop fighting, we'll miss the fireworks!"

"There aren't going to be any fireworks!"

"And here... we... go!"

Silence. Nothing happens. Confused, Joker turns to look at the clock, which shows that it's past midnight and neither ferry has blown the other up.

"What were you hoping to prove? That, deep down, everyone's as ugly as you? You're alone!"

A sigh from the joker. "...Can't rely on anyone these days..." The joker pulled a detonator out from his jacket and began to fiddle with it.

"It's a funny world we live in. Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars?"

"No, but I know how you got these! Trace On!" Dozens of blades appeared around the Joker and simultaneously impaled him...


	161. OMAKE 160

Original Author : (Grimgor Ironhide )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519408  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 22/  
>Post #1054,<p>

* * *

><p>I was going to make a continuation of Snakes in Flight (Something I will get around to sometime hopefully) but then I realized something. Why make a little mini Fanfic about Shirou when I could be making one about someone WAY more awesome. But then I could not really think of anything so I just decided on a poem. I composed this in the space of about 3 minutes, and now you must read it.<p>

Reepicheep! You gotta love him!

Reepicheep! But don't try to hug him!

Reepicheep! He will hamstring you with that sword of his!

Reepicheep! He would be great as president!

Reepicheep! Martin the Warrior you say? He would kick that fakers **!

Reepicheep! He takes down men 6 times his size!

What? You enjoy Fate Stay Night? Saber wishes she was as good a knight as him!

What? You enjoy One Piece? Reepicheep found the end of the world and the Sailed off it!

What? You enjoy Fullmetal Alchemist? Reepicheep just ASKED God to give him back his limbs and he got them! For free!

What? What? All your favorite characters have nothing!

END

Well? Was that not the most stirring masterpiece that you have ever herd?


	162. OMAKE 161

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 22/  
>Post #1055,<p>

* * *

><p>6 Months prior to the events of In Flight. Emiya Shirou participated in a hunt for the 12th Dead Apostle Ancestor.<p>

A figure in red stood in the middle of a courtyard, surrounded by several dozen fresh magi corpses. The figure, a man in a Victorian era suit, brought a hand covered in blood up to his mouth. His eyes darted to the side as movement caught his eye. His tongue licked up the blood. If possible, this caused his grin to get even wider.

"You are the only one left." the Apostle whispered.

The last living figure in the courtyard, a red haired young man holding two swords, growled in response. "Is that so..."

For a moment the two stood motionless, the young man a glare plastered on his face, the Apostle a grin on his. Then they both exploded into action. The young man crossed the dozen meters between them in a flash, but the man in red raised a .454 caliber handgun and fired.

Shirou was knocked to the ground by the round.

The Apostle looked down on his fallen foe. "To attack an Apostle at night headfirst without even trying to catch me off guard... You're one courageous magus." The grin returned, "But you were also a fool." He turned away from his fallen foe to return to his feast. He stopped in surprise as two swords erupted from his chest. "... What...?"

Shirou tore his blades from his opponents back and moved to strike again, however the Apostle had another idea and took a large leap forward to put some distance between them. There was a pause as the two of them stopped to recover.

"Regeneration?"

"Yes... a gift from my father. The gift that altered the course of my life."

Spirit and technique, flawless and firm

Shirou raced forward and threw both of his blades at the Apostle who deflected them so that they traveled behind him.

Our strength rips the mountains

"Trace On!" A new set of the blades appeared in Shirou's hands as he closed on his enemy. Several high caliber rounds tore through the air at him, but he ignored them.

The distance was closed and he struck.

Our swords split the water

The swords the Apostle though were gone had turned, attracted to the blades in Shirou's hands so the he was being struck by four attacks simultaneous attacks.

Our names reach the imperial villa

Blood exploded off of the Apostle. A normal opponent would not be able to survive even this phase of the attack, but this technique was not meant for men. Rather, it was created to strike down a monster superior to the user.

The two of us cannot hold heavens together

The four blades broke apart from the force of the strike on the Apostle. Shirou traced the third set of blades, then reinforced them to their limit so that they took on an altered appearance.

—Two great men, sharing a life.

The blades took the Apostle's head.

The headless body fell to the ground. Shirou dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Well... that wasn't too bad..." Shirou pushed himself up and prepared to leave when the Apostle's body liquified then transformed into... bats? The bats flew about in confusion then all at once flew into a mass which reformed the grinning Apostle.

"You stabbed me in the heart. You cut off my head. I'm not your everyday vampire. I won't die to such things." He raised his arm and level the pistol at Shirou. In desperation Shirou threw one of his blades and severed the appendage. A laugh from the Apostle as it promptly liquified and regenerated.

"I see..." Shirou jumped back to gain some distance between the two of them.

"I am the bone of my sword." A bow appeared in Shirou's hands. He pulled back the bow string and a blade appeared. Calabolg II. An alteration made by a possible future version of himself that was meant for one reason. Shirou poured od into the blade until it 'broke.'

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

The broken phantasm flew towards the Apostle, who made no move to dodge.

I have created over a thousand blades

The explosion completely ripped apart the Apostle sent blood and flesh raining down on the battlefield.

Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain

An attack which could kill almost any opponent that Shirou had ever faced was useless in the face of this seemingly immortal monstrosity.

Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival

However, it was only to buy Shirou time. Yes, he needed time to unleash his greatest technique.

I have no regrets. This is the only path

The Apostle finished reforming. A wicked grin on his face. Then laughter. He raised the pistol towards Shirou and fired.

"My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works."

Several rounds tore into Shirou, but he stayed his ground.

The Apostle paused, looking at Shirou in disbelief. "Reality Marble?"

"Yes, I'm an amateur at this so I can only deploy it in my body right now. However, that doesn't change the fact that you face before you infinite swords. Let's see how many lives you have." A beautiful, legendary blade tore its way out of Shirou, into his hands.

The Apostle began to laugh again. His arms fell to his sides and he was laughing without abandon.

"Perhaps... Yes, you could be the one." He lifted a hand up, a hand which was glowing. "Releasing control art restrictions three, two, and one. Situation A- The Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced." His body became a mass of shadow's, covered in eyes. "I shall now educated you on what a True Apostle is capable of."

"Shirou!" The two combatants froze. Two new arrivals: a girl armor clad and a girl with dark hair and a red jacket.

Saber moved herself in front of Shirou, facing the Apostle.

"Are you ok?" Rin stood next to Shirou, checking him for wounds.

"I'll be fine."

"Hmph... Interlopers. Too bad, but perhaps this is for the best. An amateur you said? Very well. I shall grant you a boon. I'll give you your lives for now, but in return you will return to fight me when you've attained mastery of your powers..." The dark mass began to break apart into bats which were flying away. "Boy, remember this day. You were spared by Alucard."

Shirou snorted. "You were spared by Emiya Shirou."

Alucard's laughter didn't fade until long after the bats had left.


	163. OMAKE 162

Original Author : (neogoki )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1703662  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 22/  
>Post #1078,<p>

* * *

><p>part 2(in work) of archer meets miya[in flight]<p>

_"Just to confirm I got it right. The Counter Guardian EMIYA got summoned by the MBI CEO, right here into the MBI HQ in Shin Tokyo. After he defeated the MBI's dog, Karasuba, he left the building. While walking the Streets said Counter Guardian came across Miya, the Landlord of the Izumo-inn and caused her to react, true to the Emiya-name a quite violent reaction, she got winged by kissing him and passed out. Being something like a gentleman, EMIYA carried Miya home…_

_Did I forget something?"_

_"Just two details, I curbstomped Karasuba and Miya mouth-raped me."_

Shiro asked the others to leave them, retreating into the farthest corner of the Inn, Archer instantly found surveillance equipment and took it out, leaving the spirit and the magus alone.

"And that's what I could confirm so far." Shiro finished his report of the Sekirei-plan and what he learned about the Sekirei and the MBI so far. "Any questions Archer?"

"None so far, but I really wonder under what star you were born. Why do we always get surrounded by so many willing females?" The red-clad Knight didn't show anything beside a perfect poker face, not even Shiro could read anything in his body language.

"I know someone who could answer the first part… WE ALWAYS? No don't answer that! Right now I have some more pressing Questions."

"Feel free to ask…" Archer began.

"…but don't expect free Answers. Yeah, Yeah." Shiro finished. "First of all, what should I tell the others? I kind of mentioned you as Rin's Ex Boyfriend, while keeping magic secret so far."

"Moderately impressive. Let's keep it like that, you know me over Rin, we don't like each other."

"Agreed on that point"

"My name is Leonard Archer-Tetsuno, my Parents are from Japan but moved to England before I was born, I meet Rin during a Visit to my Grandparents home and we stayed in contact. My Job is…"

"That won't work."

"Why?"

"Matsu, one of my Sekirei, is a Brain-type, an information-gatherer, she can hack even government- and MBI- Databases and she wants to know EVERYTHING, your story won't last five Minutes. But I like the name, Leo."

"…Call me Archer." And here goes Archer's favorite technique of advanced Warfare, misdirection. With his claims quickly disproven a fake background won't help him.

"Moving on to the next point: Miya. You winged her, which is a mating ritual of her species and binds her to you. She is a widow, I know she loved her Husband and I don't dare to image how she will react once she wakes up."

"You said that part before, what is the worst that could happen?"

"Shiro-san! Landlady-san is up"

One of Shiro's Sekirei, Musubi, informed the two men of a new development. In a decibel-level that made their ears ring.

"She has quite a voice."

"We told her to let us alone. Lets go, we need to talk with Maya."

Musubi's sound attack had also affected the other residents of the Izumo-Inn, now gathered in the living room, all sans Yukari and her partner. Shiro felt somehow grateful for that, thought he couldn't define why. The purple haired Landlady was just lecturing the brunette shire maiden as Archer and Shiro entered the room.

"So that's the Monkey who winged you?" A blonde, Tsukiumi as Archer recalled Shiro's report, pointed at Archer, taking a stance that reminded him a certain attorney.

"I didn't know that Landlady-san is a Sekirei! But she found her Ashikabi, that's wonderful!" Musubi seemed not so shocked.

"And what a man, I always thought Miya like the delicate type, but such a stud." Brunette, massive cleavage and nice legs got to be Kazehana.

Miya claps her hands together and call order. "Everyone! Please let's do this talk in an orderly fashion. First let's all have a seat." She sits at the dinning table and points to the seats on the other side, seat Shiro and Archer right in front of her. The two men sit down. "Now, introductions. My name is Miya Asama, I'm the owner of this humble Izumo-inn, please to meet you." She said that all while smiling, nobody would think of her as anything else than a young woman in old-fashioned clothing. Archer knows better her strength when she threw him down was beyond human, even beyond what a magus is capable of. And lying will be difficult with that brain-type Matsu in the room.

"Call me Archer, I have abandoned every other name I had. My occupation is rather complicated, but you might to think of me as a mercenary. That Minaka guy wants to hire me, but the pay is a joke, so I passed." Both, the merc job and the fact that Archer declined an offer from the MBI CEO, gave the reactions and confusion that the red knight hoped for, now for some misdirection.

"And for what exactly were you to be hired?" Save for Miya, who was perfectly calm and focused on Archer. No time to think.

"As an addition to this disciplinary squad." That came from Matsu, who couldn't hold back herself any longer. "But he turned down the Director's offer and then fought Karasuba!"

"And she let him live?" Disbelieve with a pinch of shock from Homura.

"They fought about three hours ago, he won. I have it all on video." Now the entire room is in shock.

"A video? Your stealth-skill is slipping." Save for Shiro who finds the revelation somewhat amusing.

_"Your eyesight is of the charts, you found the bug in that room is less than 3 seconds."_

_"…"_

_"You can turn into an invisible, intangible spirit-form."_

_"…I know…"_

_"You preached about keeping magic a secret and how far you would go for it."_

_"You have a point?"_

_"How did YOU get caught on tape?"_

After the tenants of the Izumo-inn went through the stages of shock, denial and rationalizing, it was Musubi who declared she wanted to see the video. The others agreed almost instantly, everyone for a different reason. Their reactions to the recorded fight where more united.

**No. 108 Kusano**

Reason: just going with the flow

Reaction: "Swords! Swords! Oji-san has swords!"

**No. 88 Musubi**

Reason: wanted to see Karasuba in action

Reaction: "So strong!"

**No. 10 Uzume**

Reason: believed the video was a setup for a prank by Matsu

Reaction: "Massive boulder-sized steel balls!"

**No. 9 Tsukiumi**

Reason: Refuses to believe it was a fair fight

Reaction: total shock

**No. 7 Akitsu**

Reason: None just follows Shiro

Reaction: She kept looking form Shiro to Archer and back, looking for something she couldn't define.

**No. 6 Homura**

Reason: Thinks it is some kind of sick joke from Minaka

Reaction: "W-W-WHAT THE HELL?"

**No. 3 Kazehana**

Reason: Just curious and Archer has a nice a**

Reaction: "How manly, KYAA!" she embraces the sitting Archer from behind, trapping his head between her massive assets

**No. 2 Matsu**

Reason: she wanted to force some answers

Reaction: waiting for a reaction from Archer

**No. 1 Miya**

Reason: Wants to know who or what Archer is

Reaction: "Kazehana-san, lewd acts are forbidden in the Izumo-inn." Projecting her Hannya-mask at both, Kazehana and Archer.


	164. OMAKE 163

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 22/  
>Post #1079,<p>

* * *

><p>Continuation of the last one:<p>

'I can't believe I was summoned by that stupid, stupid Shirou, now I'm in the middle of a battle that I've dreamed and heard stories about, but Saber didn't get summoned, and if my dreams and the other Shirou's memories are right, things will go downhill 'cause of that.' Only the fact that she had her back turned prevented him to see the effect of the carousel of emotions playing in her face. 'And to make things worse, I've called him by name, and demonstrated knowledge I'm not supposed to have...' her thoughts trailed off, as another presence approached on the other side of the wall. 'What to do? Hum, I think, I've got an idea...' And she turn to Shirou, the young boy that someday will become her familiar, and speak slowly in measured tones: "We have company Shirou, Go answer the door, and make us tea, for we got a long night of discussion in front of us. I will await you and Rin at the dinning room."And with that she walked away.

It was strange, really strange, almost nerve wrecking. She gave proof of knowing me, and the emotions playing in her fiery amber eyes didn't leave doubts that were emotions involved... But her serious, business like voice, and commanding tone demanded obedience, and most confusing she called ME a Master and herself a Servant, so why are she ordering me around?"

I get at the door, and to my surprise, Tohsaka is there, hands in waist, and a fierce scowl in face. "What took you so long?"

"Excuse me? It's what, one in the morning? Well, nevermind, come in, let's talk." I call them in like Louise asked me.

As we reach the dinning room, Louise had already boiled water, and was sitting at the table with five teacups already in place, and her sword at her side in one cushion slightly unsheathed, 'wait, FIVE cups? Me, Tohsaka, Herself, that sword(?), and another one...' "Erm, Louise-san? What is the other cup for?"

"Oh, that? It's for Rin's friend." I just stare at her, until Tohsaka's startled gasp brings me back to reality, and a man in red materializes out of thin air at her side.

"Who are you? Are you a Servant? What do you intend here?" While Tohsaka's rapid fired questions at the smaller girl, the man in red pulled a bow (seemingly out of thin air too, this is getting old...), and take aim at her.

"Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere, or Caster, I've been called forth to protect Shirou, or so it seems. I'm not interested in the Holy Grail, so please Archer, put your weapon down."

Tohsaka's face went blank at that. "So you were summoned by him? Looks like we will have to meet that annoying priest after all." And she make a face of someone that tasted a sour lemon.

"I can explain almost anything that he might need to know, and is not safe out there for tonight. If you would want my suggestion, let's work together, for I have no desire for the Grail, and you could aways use an extra help. Stay here for the night, we talk more in the morning." Louise propose seriously.

"Stay here. Fine, Emiya-kun, show me my room." Tohsaka states almost like an order. 'Looks like I am the servant here...'

To be continued? (I blame the Root, and the mutant plot bunnies for that)


	165. OMAKE 164

Original Author : (Jomasten )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 451425  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 22/  
>Post #1082,<p>

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm bored again.<p>

Shirou lamented the strange circumstances that found himself in a massive church within Shin Tokyo. 'And the day had been going so great, too.' he thought as he adjusted the collar of his off-white/creme tuxedo.

Really, all he could really say was that this latest shenanigans began when one Hiroto Minaka barged into the Izumo Inn. The mad man, for all his genius, had found out, naturally, that what should have been the 'Unwingable' been winged. While Takami had began to froth at the mouth at the impossibility of such a thing, and the identity of the person who winged former-now-reinstated No. 7, Akitsu, Minaka had a slightly different reaction.

Hence, why the loon was holding a shotgun and pointing it at Shirou. Of course, if it weren't for the fact he was wielding a weapon, Minaka looked all parts like a father crying in happiness at their child's wedding.

Which, in, fact, is exactly what was happening.

Shirou gulped when he heard the organs begin to play. And, guided by Takam, who was still sending him glares of a mixture of pride and really-**-off, and nudged not so gently by the muzzle of the shotgun behind him, they walked down the aisle.

As he stopped at the feet of the altar steps, he turned around, waiting in anticipation. Then, a vision of utmost beauty appeared.

In walked Akitsu, resplendent in the wedding gown she had chose to wear. Thankfully, it was much more modest than her usual choice of clothing, though the mid-riff was bare, and the cut of the gown's neck was low, showing a bit of her cleavage; it was still more modest. Shirou gulped down his nervousness, now caught in awe. With her nervous blush behind her veil, and the way she gingerly held the bouquet, Akitsu truly looked beautiful. She was guided by Minaka, who was grinning happily.

As Minaka delivered Akitsu to his side, Shirou gave Akitsu another once-over, while she herself studied his face with as much nervousness as he did. He smiled gently at her, and she relaxed, letting a smile blossom on her face as well.

All of a sudden, all the day's troubles were forever laid forgotten. And Shirou found himself smiling happily as he took Akitsu's hand.

Moments later, wedding bells echoed throughout Shin Tokyo. And the Sekirei Plan was ground to a halt.

**-AKITSU HAPPY END(?)-**

OMAKE:

As soon as Minaka delivered Akitsu, Shirou took the time to smile gently at Akitsu. Akitsu, in turn, returned his smile.

The moment was perfect.

Until Minaka suddenly ran back up the aisle. Shirou blinked at the man's ant-THE FRACK!

Minaka now guided Musubi, stunning in her own wedding gown.

Minaka repeated this process, with Matsu next.

Then Tsukiumi.

Then Kazehana.

Then, inexplicably, Uzume. She shot him a look that clearly said, "Sorry, bro. I got roped into this."

Then, to his fleeing sanity, Karasuba. She wore her black hakama like a coat over her amazing gown. She shot him a leering look that he did not wish to interpret.

Then finally, in came Miya, who was shooting glares at Karasuba's back. She still held a massive blush on her face as she demurely hid her face with her bouquet.

Shirou was damn thankful he managed to have Homura as his best man/woman, while Yukari was half-pouty, half-jubilant as a bridesmaids. Shirou wisely ignored her mutterings of 'wanting to also be in a gown'. Seo was also there, while Hikari and Hibiki were also bridesmaids. Oddly, Shirou was sure he saw Haruka in the crowd. That would explain why Kuno was there as a bridesmaid as well.

(In fact, Shirou was sure that most, if not all of the people present in the crowd in the church were the participants of the Sekirei Plan was here, along with their Sekirei.)

In came Shiina, holding a pillow that held ten glittering circular bands. Kuusano looked adorable in her role as the flower-girl.

Shirou sighed as, for each girl/betrothed was added to his side, he could feel another muzzle of a shotgun pointed at his back.

And the day had been going so well, too.

"If there is anyone that would oppose this partnership...s, speak now, or forever hold thy-" The priest had been saying later in the ceremony.

-CRASH!- The door to the church was kicked down, then cut up.

"SHIROU!/SHIROU!" Two familiar voices roared out as one,

Shirou sighed. You know what? Screw it, this day has been the worst. Or best.

If he lived through this, he'll find out


	166. OMAKE 165

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 22/  
>Post #1091,<p>

* * *

><p>In honor of Jomasten's last omake<p>

/

"Not to worry, I knew this was going to happen. Benitsubasa, Haihane would you be so kind?" Minaka dramaticly decared to the schocked wedding guests. The two Sekrei abmushed Rin and Saber and somehow frorced the both of them in wedding dress for rin and another tuxedo for Saber and deposited them at the alter along side the brides already there.

"Quickly, finish the ceremony before they relize what's happening!" Was whispered into the priest's ear by Yukari. Leaving the hero and his brides to successfully married and promptly locked in a room with an oversized bed while Minaka flooded the room with a vapor based aphrodisiac and drinks spiked with fertility drugs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*sound of a phone dialing.* "Zeltrich? It's Minaka, tell the tower lords to drop the sealing designation, the plan worked."


	167. OMAKE 166

Original Author : (gabriel blessing )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1263379  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 23/  
>Post #1106,<p>

* * *

><p>A little bit of silliness. And anyone who recognizes where the dream originally came from gets a cookie<p>

"Shirou," Rin ground out, clutching the object in her fist as she glared at the innocent looking redhead as he tried to project a vibe of 'totally not the person you want to blast with a hyper powered GANDR'. "What the hell is this?"

"Well," Shirou began, tapping two of his fingers together nervously. "Now that we're all married, all eleven of us," he glanced at the long list of wives that shotgun totting weirdo Minaka had dumped on him, plus the two he had managed to turn from gate crashers to additional brides, "I thought we could all go on a honeymoon."

"Yes," Rin nodded, still clutching the object in her hand and looking at it with disgust. "But that doesn't explain what the hell we're doing HERE." Waving her arm in emphasis, Shirou followed the limb and scratched his head.

"Well, we were in the area," he explained haltingly. "And I've always had this reoccurring dream. Ever since a kid it's always been the same thing. Since we have the setting, and there are a bunch of you girls, I figured I might try to live it out personally."

"THIS is your reoccurring dream?" Rin asked, blinking as she remembered hearing Shirou sleep talk about something like this in the past a few times when they were together. "Really?"

"It's not that unusual," Shirou defended himself, trying not to feel as though he was doing something wrong by getting his wives to endulge him in this.

"Indeed," Saber spoke up, nodding her head knowingly. "I too have had this dream a few times. Perhaps, after Shirou has had his turn, I might take a round?"

"Really?" Rin asked her long time partner flatly. "You really had this dream before?"

"Sure, Matsu has as well," Matsu chimed in.

"Me also," Tsukiumi admitted.

"Only once or twice," Karasuba murmured, sounding embarrassed at the confession.

"I have never personally, but Takehito had mentioned having it a few times," Miya added, stroking her chin. "Perhaps I'll take a turn as well."

"Alright," Rin muttered, rubbing her head furiously. "Am I the only one here who has never dreamed that they were standing atop an ancient zigaraut, wearing the robes of a sungod, while a thousand naked virgins screamed adulation and threw little pickles at them?"

"Pretty much, yeah," the rest of the group affirmed. Rin sighed, knowing a lost cause when she heard one.

"Fine, but we're doing something else tomorrow. I did not come to Mexico for this."


	168. OMAKE 167

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 23/  
>Post #1108,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 3<p>

That night Shirou slept and dreamed, of swords and battle.

Of and unstoppable army against a him, and him alone. A battle of strategy, a battle were he killed few, but maimed armies. A unfamiliar blade in hands, the hellfire at his back, Humans and monsters in front. A battle like the ones he only saw in movies before. But it was real, it FELT real, like he had been there sometime ago.

One man, in battle against an army, and the man won, but at the cost of his life.

Yes, Shirou dreamed of swords and battle, and of his own dead.

...

Shirou awoke with a start, covered in cold-sweat, hands trembling. 'What a vivid dream. I though I was really dying...' And his vision focused, and he got red.

There right in front of him, Louise was changing from the oversized shirt she asked from him last night, to her 'normal' witch clothes, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM, and facing him nonetheless.

"Good morning Shirou" She called calmly, and a bit drowsy.

"You, you, you're naked!"

"Actually I'm still wearing panties, but your point being?" She replied calmly, putting her shirt and skirt.

"My point being you're in front of me. Don't you have any shame?" I control my thoughts. Maybe nudity is not a taboo were she came from.

"You're the master, I'm the servant, while I'm still a girl, and I will still punish you, HARD, if you try anything," that part said with a fierce glare in my direction, " my main duty is to protect you, and the best way to do it is simply being at your side." She finish her explanation like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now let's go eat!"

... The night before ...

After they retiring to their rooms, Louise found herself on the veranda, watching the moon.

"He was right, you know, there is only one moon in this world." Derflinger pointed absentmindely.

"By the root, I'm screwed, am I not?" Louise's voice practically whispered. "I was so happy to see him again, that I slipped his name... and now I have to play my part this war, a part that should be of the woman in blue. Damn you Root!"

"I was happy to see him too... That kid is different, but familiar somehow..." The sword confessed.

...

Louise watched the boy cook, with the same enthusiasm he did every time he got near a kitchen. For a master, he was a fine servant, liking menial, boring tasks so much. 'Kinda nostalgic.'

Than they come. The girl in red, Rin, and her servant, The one that her own servant Shirou would become if only different in colors, the blue in his clothes turned a vibrant red, and in his behavior, infinitely colder and more sarcastic. And the rest of Shirou's family, the woman that wear stripped clothes 'Tiger', and the quiet and cute Sakura.

This time accompanied by another lady, of the same exotic eye and hair color, in traditional clothing. Someone she did not remembered.

"Sempai, I hope you don't mind, but my friend is visiting me for some time, and when I mentioned you, she wanted to know you and I ..." Sakura trailed of seeing two people, no two girls, already at the table. Taiga, on the other side, exploded.

"SHIROOOU! What the hell are Tohsaka and this other girl doing at your house? Don't you have any sense of shame! Its not proper for a girl to sleep under the same floor of a boy!" She pointed angrily to him. 'Well if the idea is not letting him become the dull suicide-like idiot I know...' I smile deviously.

"Oh, but Fujimura-sensei my house was suffering a dangerous structural problem, and I was without a place to go, and Shirou-san gently offered his place for me to stay." Rin answered.

'By the root, that girl is a natural liar! But two could play that game...' The tiger turn her fangs at me... "What? Me? I was just going to be transfered to Japan as a student, and since my father knew his, I've arranged to stay here until I find my own place..." She seemed satisfied at my answer. Time to make a move "And don't worry, for what I've heard he is too much for one woman, I will not dare to test that..." '3...2...1...Now.'

"SHIROU! WHAT KIND OF REPUTATION ARE YOU BUILDING!" And she hit him with a frying pan on the head. 'Typical'.

"Ouch, Fuji-nee, I never-"

'Ara, ara, Emiya-kun, looks that this kind of things follow you everywhere right?' The newcomer said amused. She seems to know him from somewhere, but I'm sure I don't remember her from my dreams.

"Sempai..." Sakura blushes, making a concerned face, 'Root, she made it so obvious... Stupid Shirou! How didn't you noticed that?' and I turn to her. "Well, if you're willing to share, you might have a chance right?"

Shirou, well he just look torn between terrorized, incredibly embarrassed, and angry at the kind of things we're talking about...

To be Continued?

Well, now three masters and servants have been revealed, Shirou & Louise (Caster), Rin & EMIYA (Archer), Sakura & ? (?). Next chapter the morning shenanigans will continue, and the first enemy will appear.

To anyone that want to take that and evolve it into a real story, check spell, semantics and etc, just say the word!


	169. OMAKE 168

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 23/  
>Post #1124,<p>

* * *

><p>The highly(?) anticipated sequel.<p>

Alucard returned to his castle. Today had been... interesting. A human who could deploy a reality marble. A human who could create noble phantasms out of thin air. Perhaps the man who could defeat him had finally appeared. Sure, the damage he had taken was negligible, but still the boy had proven to be interesting. Certainly he'd keep an eye out.

Alucard entered the basement of his castle. Rest sounded good right now.

Halfway to his coffin, Alucard paused. Something wasn't right. Ah... an intruder.

Standing in the corner was a priest. The man wore simple cloths: black shirt and pants and a dark purple coat. Around his neck a golden cross. The Priest stood with one arm behind his back and the other in front of him, with his hand cupped as though holding a chalice.

The Priest smiled at Alucard, who frowned in return. Why did it feel as though a church organ was playing in the background?

"Hmph... Vampire." The Priest sounded disappointed. Why did it sound like it was Alucard's voice?

The Priest pulled out several short blades, each of them black. Alucard raised his .454 Caliber pistol.

The Priest threw his blades. Alucard fired. The round hit the Priest in the heart.

The blades tore into Alucard... and pinned him to the wall.

"Huh?" Alucard tried to move. The blades were preventing him from moving? Not possible.

Laughter assaulted his ears. Alucard looked up in surprise.

"You should be dead."

"Indeed. In fact, I've been dead for over a decade, but the corruption of a holy grail has kept me alive." A smile.

"I will kill. I will let live. I will harm and heal. None will escape me. None will escape my sight. Be crushed. I welcome those who have grown old and those who have lost. Devote yourself to me, learn from me, and obey me. Rest. Do not forget song, do not forget prayer, and do not forget me. I am light and relieve you of all your burdens. Do not pretend. Retribution for forgiveness, betrayal for trust, despair for hope, darkness for light, dark death for the living. Relief is in my hands. I will leave oil to your sins and leave a mark. Eternal life is given through death. Ask for forgiveness here. I, the incarnation, will swear. Kyrie eleison!"

A flash of light.


	170. OMAKE 169

Original Author : (Grimgor Ironhide )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519408  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 24/  
>Post #1152,<p>

* * *

><p>"Lord Barthomeloi" The Magus cried, pounding on the door to, the Lords room. "Lord Barthomeloi!"<p>

The lord let out a sigh. "Fredric what did I tell you about that name?"

There was a pause on the other end. Finaly the his servant breathed out in a exasperated voice, "Lord Nefarious, Pleas let me in I have important news."

"Much better!" the lord said jovially opening the door with a wave of his hand. He did love his nickname.

"Lord Nefarious! The Reality Marble user has escaped!"

"**WHAT!**" The lord screamed, at the top of his lungs. "How did this happen?"

"He cut through the enforcers my lord we could not catch him! He even escaped the snakes we loaded onto his plane!"

The Magus lord sat down quickly, drumming his fingers on his throne like chair. "This is unacceptable. We must not allow him to escape, research aside the Einzberns would never forgive us."

"But how my lord? how do we capture or kill one that fears not even snakes?" the servant continued terified.

Slowly a smile crept up upon the case of the Magus lord. "Get Gazamy."

His servant gasped.

All the way don to the dungeons his servant followed him, trailing after him inquiring as to whether he really intended to unleash that terror.

"My lord they say he spars no man! they say his magic resistance is huge! Even greater than the Saber servant that the Tosaka girl controls!"

The lord noded. "Indeed it is true."

"They say that he has an insatiable craving for human flesh, that spells and bullets do no more harm than flies to him, that none can escape his wrath or face his madness!"

"It is true, and that is why we need him to find this one, only one such as him can defeat a magus who can reshape reality itself.

Striding over to a huge set of double doors, the lord approached the man sitting on a seat in front of them, a rather dull looking man in a straw hat and overalls who was playing a gutar slowly with a peice of wheat stuck in his mouth.

"Whaoh there stranger." He said as they approached. "There somthin I can do ya for?"

"We need to see Gazamy, We have an urgent mission for him in the interests of the Mages association."

The man looked at them nodding slowly. "Well then, Ill see what I can do." Opening the door he disapered inside for a moment before returning the one who was know as Gazamy behind him.

Over the course of the next half hour the magi lord enplaned what his task was and how he was to do it, Gazamy nodding oafishly as he detailed his mission to bring down the one know as Emiya Shriou. Then he sprinted out of the dungion, weapon waving in the air as he did so, leting out a horrible nose as he ran up the stares. THe lord gave a sigh of satisfaction, no one escaped Gazamy.

Next to him the hick let out a sadistic chuckle. "Get I'm Leatherface get I'm!"


	171. OMAKE 170

Original Author : (Jomasten )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 451425  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 24/  
>Post #1153,<p>

* * *

><p>Hey, guess what, people?<p>

I'm bored again.

A strange alternative take, and I'm pretty sure the way what most people would have expected Akitsu to be Winged.

PS: I do not exactly know how Rule Breaker works in detail. Only what I know from its only appearance in IF, as well as Nasuwiki

Shirou pondered the situation as he held up the object in the dim lighting of his workshop. The light glinted off of its odd-colored surface, its strange vorpal curvature. An odd blade, but a very potent one.

He pondered about the Traced Rule Breaker he now held in his hand.

He could very much remember this blade, which has caused him so much trouble when its original owner, Medea of Colchis, also known as Caster, wielded it against him during the Fifth Holy Grail War. As a weapon, it was poor in quality, and very fragile and easily breaks under the slightest of circumstances. As a Noble Phantasm, it was a devastating artifact. He had witnessed and experienced this devastation firsthand when Caster had severed his Master-Servant bond with Saber. The weapon had been burned into his memory, though, after he had mastered his Tracing, had very few uses for it, until only recently, when he wielded it against Archibald.

The capability to sever and destroy all contracts, magical capabilities and artifacts, though only limited by its short range and fragility.

He contemplated its uses. And thought of how he would use it on one of his own.

He was talking, of course, about Akitsu, his Scrapped Number Sekirei.

From the information he had gathered, it seems that Scrapped Numbers were Sekirei who had become so powerful that they had Winged themselves. Winging, besides being a biological mating ritual for the Sekirei, was also a form of contract. If Akitsu had Winged herself, she did, in some strange sense, make a contract with herself. Which absolutely made no sense in itself.

Morseso why he was now looking at the purple edge of Rule Breaker.

In theory, if Akitsu had made a self-contract, then, in theory, Rule Breaker could nullify it.

Therein lies the risk. What if that had not been the case? What if the Scrapped underwent through some other process besides contracting themselves to be self-Winged?He had studied up on it, making conjectures and guesses, helped along by the information Matsu had been willing to distribute.

Now, his research has lead him to his current contemplation.

The process was really simple, that Akitsu only has to be pricked by the blade. Not a full on gutting, or a serious injury. But one prick was enough for Shirou to activate its powers.

He juggled the dagger from one hand to another, looking at it.

When he tossed the Noble Phantasm from his left hand to his right, he held it in a firm grip. He stood up, and walked out the door of his workshop.

"Akitsu." He called out, knowing that she was lurking somewhe-

"Shirou-sama." Was her simple reply.

He turned to look at her, her head bowed in deference, arms behind her back, legs slightly spread.

He sighed, then took a deep breath. There was only one path to follow now.

"How would you like to be Winged by me?" He asked without further preamble.

If he had not been taking this very seriously, the way her head snapped up to regard him in shock would have been amusing.

In hindsight, Shirou should have thought this out some more. That would certainly have made sure noone was watching when he finally found proof of his little theory. As it stands now, though, most of the occupants of Izumo Inn was present. Matsu, he was sure, was probably watching in one of her spy cameras.

He ignored the chatter from the peanut gallery, and only focused on Akitsu. They were situated in the crater the Landlady had made during one of her spars with Musubi, that became too eager.

I presented the dagger to Akitsu, who regarded it with a slight hint of curiosity in her otherwise cold monotone gaze, "From what I've understood, Winging is both a biological function of a Sekirei, as well as a form of contract to their Ashikabi." He began.

Akitsu only gave a minute tilt of her head, wondering where he was going with this.

"Following this line of thought, for you to be a Scrapped Number, you would have either mated with yourself, a distinct impossibility, or you made a contract with yourself."

He gestured his head to the blade, "If I'm right, then this can void that contract you made with yourself, nullifying your Scrapped status."

Akitsu was quiet for a moment, before she said, "What would I need to do?"

Shirou scratched the back of his head, "Despite what it looks like, you only need to touch the blade. I will do the rest."

She looked at him, then at the blade, then at him. After a few moments of looking into his sincere face, he looked away shyly, a hint of red appearing in her cheeks, "Please." She began, a note of desperation in her voice, "Make me yours."

She reached out, then, to his surprise, held the straight end of the blade in a grip, strong enough to draw blood.

It took me an instant to process what she had done, before I activated Rule Breaker.

Shirou groaned, rubbing the small bump on his head where had bumped on it when he fell down. He shook his head.

The moment Rule Breaker's power activated, the response had been immediate. To the outside observer it was just a bright flash of blinding light, and the sudden drop in temperature.

With Shirou standing at ground zero, he saw every detail. The way the blade glowed with strange power as it pulsed into Akitsu's being before shattering. The way Akitsu's eyes first began to glow, then the crest on her forehead. How, as it possessed by some otherworldly power, floating a few feet off the ground, her face facing the sky, and her arms spread to her side. He could see, even in the blinding light, the harsh red glow of the markings on her forehead, fighting whatever process was taking place that seemed to be clashing against it, and how whatever Rule Breaker did finally won out, resulting in the harsh red glow to slowly fade away and eventually disappear.

After that, there was a fierce concussive explosion.

When Shirou found his bearings again, everything in the crater but him had been flash frozen, and a deep mist permeated about it.

He knew Homura was at his side the moment he felt the warm fire ignite beside him, and the firm hand that helped him up, while Homura berated and scolded Shirou for his continued stupidity.

Shirou ignored him, and favored looking forward.

When the rest of the occupants came, including Matsu, each of them began clamoring on exactly what was happening, why it was happening, and why was Shirou being stupid again.

Strangely, it was Musubi that first noticed whatever it had been Shirou had been staring at. She did this by loudly gasping, then pointing at that direction. This quieted the clamor down, all in favor of looking at whatever it was.

Through the clearing mist, Shirou saw Akitsu. Her clothes had become tatters, barely clinging on to preserve her modesty. But, she ignored her state of near indecent undress, and took a careful step forward. she took a small leap off of the ice flower that blossomed at her feet.

Shirou knew what was coming the moment he saw how beautiful Akitsu looked, and his heart started to beat faster than even his adrenaline. From the small, almost unnoticeable blush on Akitsu's cheeks, she too knew.

Shrugging off Homura's gripping arm, Shirou stumbled forward, before he lost friction on the ice, and slipped onto his backside. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his butt, he looked up to Akitsu, just as the full moon rose over head, casting a beautiful otherworldly glow in the frozen crater. The light seemed to make Akitsu more beautiful, like looking at a goddess, despite the state of her clothing as he stood above him, looking down to him.

Shirou looked into Akitsu's eyes, and Akitsu into Shirou's.

Musubi gasped again, and made a remark about Akitsu forehead crest. Or the distinct lack of it.

"...My name is Number Zero-Seven (No. 07): Akitsu." Akitsu began, "I ask of you: Are you my Ashikabi?"

Shirou gave Akitsu a confident smile, and answered, "I am."

She stepped forward, then knelt close to him. She placed both hands gently on his cheeks, "Then I implore of you to grant me my wings." she leaned forward, and capture her lips onto his.

The effects was immediate, and two wings, made of flurry and snow and ice blossomed from her back, or more specifically at the small of the back of her neck. It flapped once, then seemed to wrap themselves protectively around the two of them.

They held the kiss for a few more seconds, almost like an eternity to both of them, before breaking away. Shirou saw tears of happiness flowing down Akitsu's eyes and down her cheeks as she sobbingly continued, "Then, with that kiss, we are together bound."

Shirou drew her close into a hug, and she returned it.

"Forever and ever."


	172. OMAKE 171

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 24/  
>Post #1157,<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know what are you talking about, and judging by reactions I don't want either.<p>

Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 4

"So, care to explain why do you seem to know everyone?" Rin pressed Louise for answers. Good thing as that changed the subject of my supposed taste for threesomes and kinky stuff, seriously, where that girl took that from? We're currently leaving for school, Sakura, Fuji-nee, and Miya, had gone earlier.

"Oh, I'm a Fortuneteller! And a good one! It runs in the family, and I took as a hobby..." Louise trailed off, and weird as it is, makes damn more sense. I mean, She knew my name, and Rin's, and Taiga's, and Sakura's, she only didn't knew the newcomer's, erm, Miya's name.

"If you're soo good, what is Archer's name?" Rin Asked skeptical.

"Shirou." Louise offered simply.

"What!" Rin almost screamed.

"What is so weird about it? Is he, " she pointed at me, "the only Shirou in the world? Stopping screaming like an harpy." As if to prove her point she put her pinky in her ear and moved it out with a pop.

Rin was about to explode, but a second voice called us through the morning air: "Ohayo Onii-chan! Please play with me."

As we turned, right on top of the street there was two girls, one small and albino-like silver hair and red, almost pink eyes, and the other a small blond haired foreigner, and even at this distance I could make her mismatched eyes, one emerald green, other ruby red with an almost fiery glow...

"Damned Root, not her, no, give me a break..." Louise half cursed, half moaned loudly.

The smaller girl said simply: "Berserker, kill them all, and bring Onii-chan to me."

Yes, I'm scrambling the roles of the servants, and Arturia will make a funny berserker, specially if you consider thet she can throw mana bursts around with Ilya's mana capabilities.


	173. OMAKE 172

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 24/  
>Post #1167,<p>

* * *

><p>here's something no ones done yet.<p>

/

Shirou stared at person standing before him trying to comperend what was happening but failing.

His flock had frozen mid-movement to watch what was going on around their beloved.

"Servent, Saber has answered your summoning, I ask of you are you my master?"

there could be but one response: "oh no, not again."


	174. OMAKE 173

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 24/  
>Post #1175,<p>

* * *

><p>Whodidthewhatnow<p>

OK putting Gil and Minaka together was cruel to Gil, I will repent my actions and write an omake as apology.

Jomasten

I'm the omake of my fanfic

Byte is my body, creativity my blood

I have created over a thousand lines

Unknown to Canon

Nor known to Fandom

I've withstood contradictions to create many jokes

yet, these words will never have any meaning

so as I write, Unlimited Omake works!

Your fault, you gave me that idea!

and this section of forums should be named: Unlimited Blessed Works!


	175. OMAKE 174

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 24/  
>Post #1178,<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, something that just made me grin when I thought about it.<p>

_The Long Walk_

I sighed as I once again tripped one of Matsu's many traps for me, glad that Kusano was too busy playing with Akitsu at the moment to take any interest in what her onii-chan was getting frustrated with. With a scowl I closed the video window, wondering briefly just how anyone could possibly draw pleasure from what I had witnessed. I didn't even want to know where the pies can into it.

As time had worn on the tarps she'd been leaving for me had grown increasingly exotic and outlandish. The pie wasn't the worst of what she had to offer, but it was certainly one of the strangest. I think she was hoping that one of them would cause me to simply pause and try and reason out whatever it was that was transpiring on the screen, but so far the only thing she'd managed was to annoy me.

I returned to my search for the info I needed. If the Grail War had taught me anything, it was that there was no such thing as to much information. So many mistakes, so many disastrous events and pointless deaths could have been avoided if I'd simply known what was going on. Or even what the hell I was doing.

At the moment I was only double-checking what I already knew, refreshing my memory of the other combatants in the Sekirei Plan and adding small tidbits to what I'd already dedicated to memory as I did so.

It was only when I was switching through the various Ashikabi dossiers that I tripped yet another one of Matsu's traps, and the doohickey in my hands was suddenly dominated by a different window.

It wasn't **. I was glad for that much at least. As effective as her little snippets of erotica was in directing my interest towards improving my technical skills they did grow tiresome. I couldn't help but wonder what Matsu would think if she succeeded in her quest to make me tech-savvy only to realize that she'd forever numbed me (beyond the level I already was) to sex.

It looked like an article of some kind.

Alien Geometry

Huh. That looked kind of interesting. And the quotation brought a wry smile to my mouth. With a small amount of curiosity I read on, finding myself engrossed in the suddenly fascinating bit of literature.

And then I noticed that the article was littered with various links and even a few examples, some of which looked like they might be of particular interest to me. I opened a few tabs to read them as well, my interest sparked.

_*A few hours later*_

"I never noticed that before..." I muttered quietly to myself eventually, all sense of time having long ago fading away.

"Shirou-tan?" Someone asked, concerned.

"Bwuh?" I gasp, startled out of my stupor by the sound of someone else speaking. "Matsu-san? Is something wrong?"

"It's getting a bit late." She said, giving me a strange look. "Don't you think you should get some rest?"

I blink my eyes blearily, about to protest when I noticed that the afternoon I had been sitting in had suddenly changed to late night, and the livingroom was abandoned save for Matsu and I.

"Ah, yes." I say, stifling a yawn. "I'll just finish this and then I'll be right up."

The red headed Sekirei smiled brightly at me in response.

"Fufufu, don't keep us waiting too long, Shirou-tan!" She said with her signature perverted laugh.

I nodded, turning back to the article I was reading...

_*The next morning*_

"Shirou? Have you been here all night?" A voice, Homura I recognized after a moment, queried with sleepy surprise.

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

My fatigue was too great to do so, as I was half-convinced that I was already half-asleep.

This had to be magecraft of the greatest sort. There was simply no other way it could be possible to so thoroughly ensnare someone of even my impressive resistance. And it had to be magic of some kind. There was no other explanation for why I found myself unable to tear myself away from the screen. I had undoubtedly underestimated the resources of the Mages Association if they were able to so seamlessly mix magic and technology. Somewhere in their ranks was some kind evil genius lurking, happily weaving his spells into the very internet and then just waiting for hapless victims to stumble across it and then sucking their life out of them.

My only hope was that they had done this simply out of casual cruelty and not, as I was beginning to suspect, as a method of incapacitating a victim in order to render someone helpless to encroaching Enforcers. I'd always known that they were unorthodox in their methods, but I could only pray that they weren't quite this sinister.

"Shirou? Is something wrong?" Someone sidled up next to me, looking at what had transfixed me so easily. I would have warned him away, shouted for him to save himself, but I was too thoroughly trapped by the insidious spell that had claimed me. "Oh god. How did you get here?"

"rrruuun-" I gasped out tiredly, and the effort to do so cost me greatly. I clicked a new link, and the siren song was renewed.

"Matsu!" The fire user shouted in desperation. "Get down here _now_!"

Aha! Of course! Matsu would know how to break this spell! She had to have come across this before, and she was still here! Surely she of all people would be able to resist this

"Homura?" The brain-type murmured sleepily a few moments later as she descended from her room, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. And then she caught eye of me, still transfixed where she had left me the night before. "Shirou? Have you been there all night?"

"You sent him to TvTropes!" Homura accused. "You _had_ to know this would happen! You've seen the way he inhales new information!"

Ah. So apparently I wasn't the only person who had fallen victim to this spell. So much the better. If it was a well documented affliction, it would be easy for Matsu to help me.

_Click_. Oh. That's interesting…

"What?" Matsu said, confused. "But, the ** didn't even faze him! Why would-"

"Idiot!" The fire Sekirei at my side scolded. "It gets everyone, no matter how strong their resolve! Help me get this thing out of his hands…"

"Noooo-" I murmur in weak protest as the doohickey was wrested from my grasp. "L'me f'nish!"

"This is for your own good, Shirou!" Homura assured me, and though I wanted to believe him _I had to finish reading!_


	176. OMAKE 175

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 24/  
>Post #1185,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 5<p>

My knowledge of the Grail War, so long had only accentuated my wish to tear my own hair out in frustration. First Shirou summon Caster instead of Saber, and not Medea, but some Louise which I can't figure a legend to place, Sakura appears with some other girl that doesn't strike me as a Rider, and now Saber is Berserker, this whole thing throwing me away from my relatively simple killing goal...

"Berserker, kill them all, and bring Onii-chan to me."

Her command pull me back from my frustrated musings, as I come to life from my astralized form. She dashes gaining momentum, and I do the same when a sudden bright glow surge in front of me making me evade. Just as expected in the her blind rush to kill the enemy, Saber, erm, Berserker (this is getting confusing) walked straight into the bright ball. Instantly to my right something explodes in the wall and Caster cheers "Ha! Serves you right to walk on my spell!" and start to unleash explosions on S-...Berserker.

"Wow, she is actually very good, Emiya-kun." Rin mutters appreciatively. Like that will do more than slow Berserker down.

As Expected she emerges from the wall no more than singed, and rush madly again. We meet swords halfway, her burst of energy, straining my reinforcement ability to the limit, yet still I'm forced back Kanshou & Bakuya breaking under Excalibur's power. In a surprising burst of speed, Caster bring her sword to match her next blow, impossibly parrying the overhead attack and deflecting it to the side, and dashing back to evade the retaliation swipe, all the while casting another spell, that one some sort of telekinetic skill not aimed to her foe, but to the the asphalt below, making it crumble under the taller blonde's feet, hindering her movement.

Let's stop the fun: "I am the bone of my sword". I trace Gram. It's natural enemy of dragon's, and since it's said that king Arthur its either a descendant of one or one himself, Its perfect for this... I make it break and release. Louise simple leapt out of the way the moment I said my aria, like she knew what I was doing or was used to do fight with me, which is impossible, for I fought alone since I lost Saber in my past.

The result attack pushed Arturia back forcefully, making Ilya retreat.

"Mou! You're no fun! Let's go back, Berserker. And Rin, Onii-chan, nice servants, but try not to die in serious battle." Her tone almost innocent, but her words borderline sarcastic.

We are safe, for now at least. But the enigma which is that small servant with us is increasing in its complexity. She is a Caster, but she fought blow to blow with Berserker, countering brute strength with technique, and mysteriously nullifying the natural bursts of power that Arturia used so liberally...

Who exactly is she?

In case anyone is wondering this was EMIYA's PoV. Can anyone point how Louise was countering the mana burst? Or I'm the only one who thought of that particular strategy while thinking of a possible outcome?

Edited: This stupid touchpad messed with my typing, and devoured some phases and words.


	177. OMAKE 176

Original Author : (gabriel blessing )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1263379  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41576167/ 28/  
>Post #1376,<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reminding me. Here's the deleted scenes. Not really much. AS you can see, a lot of the exposition got worked into the posted chapter. I just didn't like the way keeping it all together transformed it into a giant info dump. It originally started just like the posted chapter, and I kept the Kuu scene in verbatim since I thought it turned out alright.<p>

Still, it got my creative juices flowing and helped me get my ideas ironed out, so if you're interested, go ahead and read it. The way things got changed should be pretty obvious.

*Start*

"I think Matsu will like that," I told her, rubbing her wild blonde hair roughly. She beamed up at me from beneath my hand and her bangs, releasing a tiny giggle before she turned and scampered out of my room, already calling for Miya to prepare the crayons and paper as she began her artistic quest. The smile I had plastered on my face slowly disappeared when she had fully scampered out of my sight.

It had been two days since what was supposed to be Akitsu's crowning moment had turned into the tension filled scene it had ended with. Two days, and the best way I could think of describing the current atmosphere at Izumo House would be a cold war. The Inn now had two sides, and both sides were currently armed and ready to go off at a moment's notice. On side consisted of Akitsu, Musubi, and myself, whereas the other had everyone else in living at Izumo with a few exceptions.

Nobody had really been prepared for the fact that not only was I experienced with dealing with clandestine combat and dangerous, ruthless secret organizations, but that I was also someone not only preparing to kill the other members but that I had in the past as well. They might have had more hints than Yukari had, but in the end I guess I just never really appeared to be the type to them. I'm sure someone out there is shaking their heads and muttering something along the lines of 'it's always the quiet ones', and I suppose that this time they'd probably be right. Sure, there was always the knowledge that I was skilled, something proven by Miya back when we had our first spar, and that I was capable of taking care of myself, something even Homura, who at times seemed to rival Akitsu when it came to being protective of me, admitted. But now that knowledge was backed with the sheer depth of my experience, and the exact extent of the ruthlessness I would be willing to sink to. The fallout of the revelation had changed the dynamics of Izumo House, possibly permanently.

Tsukiumi might have been one of the ones to have taken the news rather well. She had always considered herself a warrior first, and prided herself on her claim of being the 'Strongest Sekirei'. Despite that though, she was also the one who was most scrupulous about following the rules of the Sekirei Plan, insisting on names and numbers being given before engaging in combat. The idea that I would be willing to circumvent the rules entirely seemed to be warring with a developing pride over just how strong her Ashikabi was. When she had a need to speak to me about something she'd frequently break off whatever it was she was about to say so she could give me contemplative looks, and would occasionally stutter and leave the room quickly afterwards.

It was better than the way Uzume was treating me at least. She would clam up the moment she realized I was around, giving me hard looks and excusing herself from whoever she was talking to as quickly as she could. That didn't surprise me in the least, come to think of it. She had been fairly nervous the first time she realized that with Matsu's help I would be able to find and track any of the Ashikabi's in the Plan, and had only calmed down when I had assured her that I would offer her a truce due to her living in Izumo House. Back then she had probably taken my normal good nature as an indicator that even if I did know where her Ashikabi was I wasn't likely to launch a preemptive attack upon her. Now that she was aware that I was planning to do exactly that if the need came up, I had no doubt that she was remembering that day I had returned with bloodstained jeans. She seemed at least willing to acknowledge the possibility that I was saving the slaughter of my opposing Ashikabi for a time when there was no other option, and also the probability that when we finally did have to fight each other I would be willing to do it honorably and let it be one of my Sekirei and her that settled the matter, but even if it came down to a one on one battle her chances of victory were diminished by the fact that I still had her outnumbered six to one. I didn't blame her for being uncomfortable in my presence.

Homura was definitely uncomfortable in my presence, but at least I had the comfort of knowing that had more to do with the situation with his body than with the revelation that I was a killer. If anything, the fire user might be a bit more comfortable with me that he was before. I wasn't sure if that was due to him being more reassured of my safety or the fact that one of my plans involved killing Hiroto Minaka. Homura had always been protective of me, even when the rest of my Sekirei seemed to have accepted my ability to take care of myself in a fight. Every fight we had been in together had involved Homura doing his absolute best to try and get me out of the line of fire, though his endeavors never had much success. I think knowing that I wasn't just a guy with a slightly higher ability to fight and was actually an experienced veteran of genuinely dangerous situations had assured him of my ability a bit. Beyond that, he didn't seem to have any problem whatsoever with killing as an option either. If anything, he seemed more intent on trying to get me to refine my 'Destroy MBI' option, mentioning frequently how much better it would be to simply kill the President instead.

I think there might be some kind of personal beef between the two.

Sadly, despite the fact that the fire using host seemed more comfortable with me over the last few days, his body didn't seem to agree. I wasn't certain what had spurned it on, but nowadays he couldn't be in my presence for more than a few minutes without his hand trailing up to scratch at his chest, or shifting his legs uncomfortably. It had gotten to the point where the rest of Izumo House was beginning to notice his actions. So far the flame user had been doing his best to try and keep his condition from everyone besides me, and I had done what I could to help him, but I had the sinking suspicion that it would probably end up being a useless endeavor soon.

Miya's reaction had also been a mixed one. On one hand, she was far more aware then the others had been just how different I really was from a normal person. She had noted herself my willingness to assassinate Minaka before, and had seen with her own eyes the way the wounds in my palms had closed and the blood stained swords had disappeared. She was probably already suspecting that there was more to Fuyuki City than I had said, even now after I had said so much. I had no idea what conclusion she had drawn with the evidence presented to her so far, but I was certain the landlady would keep whatever it was she figured out to herself.

On the other hand, I think she might have been the one most profoundly shocked last Friday's events. Not by what I was willing to do, but by what I would be trying to prevent by doing them. It seems my worries of their being some kind of deeper, more sinister, motive for the Sekirei Plan had struck a chord in her, and now the lavenderette spent a great deal of time silently looking at nothing, one hand stroking her the hilt of her sword with a frown on her face.

She had told me before that she had always considered the Sekirei Plan to be the game of a madman with no other purpose behind it. It seemed that whatever part of my random guesses about how the plan could be something more had struck home, and she was no longer considering the Plan to be just a game anymore.

And then there was Matsu.

I didn't know what to do about Matsu. I honestly had no idea how things would go now.

Just like Kuu had said, the hacker had fled to her room shortly after I had left the dining room to go to sleep, and since then she hadn't came down once, nor let anyone in as well. I wasn't certain how she was surviving up there, but somehow she was. She had experience in keeping to herself at least, that much I knew. She had managed to hide her presence in Izumo House when my girls and I had first shown up for weeks until she had finally been overcome with her reaction. She must have some kind of system for going to the rest room or getting food away from the eyes of others, and I sincerely hoped that she was making use of that system and not punishing herself in some way by trying to deny her body what it needed to take care of itself in some kind of foolish and masochistic attempt at atonement.

I was angry at her, there was no doubt about that, but in some ways I understood just why she had done what she had. She was right. Her and the rest of my flock did have a right to know just what it was that that my presence meant. I kept things from them, so many things. Matsu had called me on it in the past, questioning first my relationship with Rin and Saber when she had tried to convince me to start taking a position of leadership in my flock. Then she had done it again, when she had pressed me into revealing the truth behind our unusual relationship to her and the rest of my flock back when I had brought out the whiteboard.

I suppose that might have been the problem: she already knew that if she pushed me hard enough, she would be able to get the answers she wanted. It's just a matter this time that when she pushed she had gotten more than she had thought she would. If she had asked me in private, if she had just confronted me alone…

Well, I would have stone walled her so fast she would have gotten whiplash, but at least then she would have known that I really didn't want to talk about it, and might have been a bit more freaking discrete. That was why I was angry, in the end. Part of it was that she had forced me to reveal even a part of the truth of what had happened in the Grail War. Moreover, she had done it in a way that had put my family and the rest of Izumo House in danger.

And another part of it, a part that made me a little bit nervous in addition to my anger, was that she had known how to force me in the first place. The idea that despite all my efforts to keep the truth at arm's length away from everyone else, that despite how much improvement I had made at moving away from the naïve child I had once been that could be twisted around the finger of every little manipulator out there, a person whose actions could be predicted by people who had only met me in passing one or two times before, my progress hadn't been enough. Matsu, who had only known me for a few weeks, who I talked to maybe twice a day, who I generally kept so busy on so many tasks, despite all that she had known just what it would take to back me into a corner that I couldn't find my way out of without sacrificing a bit of my mysteries.

If I really was that bad at concealing things, then it was no wonder I had been chased out of the Clock Tower. It meant that I still wasn't ready for the big leagues yet.

Either that or the other option that unnerved me just as bit: Matsu was just that good at reading me. Not because she was a natural manipulator, but because she was my Sekirei. I knew the species was psychic. The little pixie I had just finished consoling was even strong enough to deliberately hunt down my mind and give me visions pleading for help. But if the connection between Matsu and I was strong enough that it meant the red headed hacker would be able to maneuver me that well, well, that put a chill down my spine. Because as I glanced to my side, where the discarded doohickey rested after I had put it down to hug Kuu, I knew that I still needed Matsu.

The hacker had somehow become the central force of all my plans. She was the one I had relied on to gather every bit of information I had acquired on the Sekirei Plan. She knew everything that I knew when it came to Sekirei, to Ashikabi, to Shin Tokyo, hell, to everything. I might have all the information I needed to manage any of my plans now, but information faded and got old. If it wasn't constantly updated, it would eventually be useless as the profiles and habits of my potential targets changed. Without Matsu, I was as blind as any other Ashikabi out there.

The morning after the fight, I had woken up with Akitsu snuggling against me, the first time I had slept alone with her since before Musubi had joined my flock. When I had left to begin my daily exercise, I had discovered the doohickey carefully placed outside the door of my room, its charger wrapped around it hastily. When I had started it up I discovered that it still had the connection to Matsu's databases, stores of information made so much easier to navigate when I realized that all potential pornographic traps had been removed. The information was still update, changing even more regularly than it had before, indicating that the hacker was continuing with the jobs I had assigned her before. If anything, over the last few days the profiles and other information I had tasked Matsu to find was updated even more frequently than it had before the incident.

I wasn't certain what this new trend meant. Was it Matsu, acknowledging my experience and doing everything she could to make sure I had the information I needed so that she could support me fully as a leader now that she knew my qualifications? Or was it meant to be some kind of apology, a way to make it up to me for her earlier scheme? Matsu had admitted to knowing the potential fallout of her maneuvering, and claimed she had been ready for her punishment. Was this her way of trying to prove that readiness to me?

If Matsu was human, just another magus from the Clock Tower, or perhaps a normal girl that I was dating, it would be far easier to deal with her. I would still needed her for her abilities information, and she still needed me to be her partner in crime during the Sekirei Plan, and I would probably be able to forge a strictly business relationship with her despite her manipulation. The problem was, like always, that the hacker was Not Human. How did an Ashikabi deal with a Sekirei that had done something like this? Cut her off from their presence? Punish her somehow? Just order her not to do it again?

"Did I do the right thing, Akitsu?" I muttered, the snow woman in her usual place nearby.

"You did what you thought was right, Ashikabi-sama," came the soft reply.

"Please," I murmured back, a small smile managing to make it to my face. "You can start calling me Shirou again."

"Ah," she began. "I prefer Ashikabi-sama."

Akitsu at least had shown very little reaction to my revelations. Then again, they really hadn't been much of a revelation to her. The specifics of just what I had been involved with had never came up, but Akitsu had made it clear to me back when she had killed Archibald that the snow woman just didn't care about my past. The only thing she cared about was the fact that she was with me. That had been back when she had been a Scrapped Number. Nowadays, I think she cared even less.

I hadn't known precisely what would happen next when I had managed to wing her. So much of Akitsu's normal behavior was patterned around the belief that she had to make herself as absolutely loyal to me as she could in order to reassure herself that even if she couldn't be my Sekirei she could still be able to call me her Master at least. It had only been three days so far, and despite a few missteps the day after we had sex, it seemed the only change in routine that Akitsu displayed was the small smile which had planted itself on her lips and didn't look like it was planning on leaving anytime soon. Even now, in the corner of the room she had chosen to place herself, the quiet snow woman somehow managed to radiate satisfaction and contentment despite the fact that she once more resembled nothing but an alabaster statue placed innocuously in the corner. The weight of her gaze on me was so normal by this point that I didn't even notice it, and the occasional sound of the chain around her neck clinking was something I dismissed as a background noise these days.

The only other Sekirei who had shown the same level of unconcern over the episode a few days ago had been Musubi. The irrepressible shrine girl seemed at least aware of the changes in dynamic between myself and the rest of Izumo House. It just seemed that she didn't really care. I wasn't certain if it was because just like Akitsu she didn't care, or if it might be that she was just firmly convinced that in the end, love would set things right.

Knowing Musubi, I had my money on the second option. The shrine girl was no doubt absolutely convinced that the bonds of love between Ashikabi and Sekirei would eventually set things right. In the mean time, it was business as usual for the fist fighter. Even as I sat at the room's desk, reviewing the new information the exiled hacker had acquired, the grunts and shouts of Musubi's and Miya's usual sparring echoed up from the courtyard below, punctuated only by the 'thwack' of the landlady's sheathed blade finding Musubi's skull, and the cheerful cries of, 'One more time!' with which Musubi greeted the blows.


	178. OMAKE 177

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 39798317/ 28/  
>Post #1399,<p>

* * *

><p>"This sword of mine glows with an awesome power, it tells me to crush my enemies. Let's GO Excalibot!<p>

Shirou pushes levers inside the cockpit forward and the giant robot made of swords lurches forward.

"GAE BOLG BARRAGE"

The robot shifts his head and from the barrels on his head an endless stream of red, barbed spears smash the enemy

Then the giant mech takes out two swords from behind his back, a black and white one. Kanshou and Bakuya

The blades fly through the sky at supersonic speeds and pin the opponent to the rift in reality in midair

The robot jumps its hands above its head as an enormous version of Excalibur forms in its hands

"Ex...CALIBLAST. HIKARI NI... NAAAARRREEEEE"

And the enemy disappears in a pillar of blinding light

"Who the hell do you think I am? I am the man who will become the greatest hero Ever!"

Damn... I want to see Holy Grail War, Super Robot version


	179. OMAKE 178

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 25/  
>Post #1224,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 6<p>

That Louise brought a point I was afraid to consider, I mean, I tried everything I could think of, short of stripping in front of him, to prove I was the right person for Sempai, and he still don't show signs of thinking of me that way. My options are vanishing, leaving only the kinky, and very kinky, stuff. If he is really that fond of threesomes and orgies, I might have to rethink my priorities...

"Sakura-chan! Stop spacing out and get here! Its your time to shoot!" Taiga called out.

That leaves more than one question unsolved. Who is Louise? How she knows about that? Is she his secret girlfriend, who is into that kinky stuff too? Would they let me join? What am I thinking!

"Sakura, are you alright? Did you catch the same thing your brother had?" Taiga asked concerned. I'm probably flushed out to a tomato red.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood, Fujimura-san. Sakura said that her brother could not come today cause of health reasons, not that he was sick. He just fell of the staircase of home." Miya said amused.

That is right. Onii-san had fell of the stairs. One minute he was leading me to his room, the other he yelped and jumped missing his step, and falling on his head. Now he is in the hospital, and the doctors said he might now awake soon. I must be a terrible person, since I'm a little happy cause of that...

"Okay, go sit Sakura, there is definitely something wrong with you..." 'Ayako-sempai...'

After the club I go search for Sempai, and find he and Rin with that Louise at the school gate. It looks like they're discussing something serious, but the moment they see me, they change the subject. They better not be planing to 'sleep' together without me... Oh, god, what am I thinking again?

"Are you alright, Sakura? You seem quite red, and in pain too..." Sempai asked me concerned.

"She don't look alright, Shirou, maybe you should take her home." Louise said. 'Maybe she is not that bad...' My mind adds by herself.

"I'm okay, really!"

"You should at least take her to the nurse's office." Louise insisted. And Sempai leaded me by hand.

...

"What are you plotting, little witch?" Rin asked me, as soon as they left earshot.

"Are you jealous? Go ahead and join him." I reply simply.

"Jealous of him? Where in the nine hells have you got this stupid idea!" She fumed, probably just keeping from shout is a mighty effort.

"I've saw you involved in a threesome with him you know..."

"Wow, Emiya-kun is really popular..." A new voice chimed in. Miya.

"Since when you're here?" Rin was borderline panicking now. By the root, she is soo fun to tease, almost as much as Shirou.

"Since the beginning. So, you are Emiya-kun's girlfriend and are trying to bring Sakura in for a three-way relationship? That boy's libido is too much, as always." Miya finished her summary tsk-ing disapprovingly, though her face was lighten up with amusement.

Rin on the other way was fuming. "IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" All the courtyard turned to her, and she blanched. "Erm... Erm..." She just run away.

"Soo, how do you know Shirou anyway?" I turn to the lavenderette.

To be continued...

I couldn't resist. Jealous Sakura is funny, and Teasing Rin is soo amusing...

EDIT: Minor addition


	180. OMAKE 179

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 25/  
>Post #1231,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 7<p>

"Sempai, I want in." Were her words. And I was idiot enough to ask what she was referring to. Hence my current predicament: In the currently empty nurse office, my back to the wall, and Sakura stripping right in front of me. 'Someone really likes to mess with me.'

"Erm, Sakura," I swallow the lump (more like a brick) in my throat. "I think you're misunderstanding something..."

At least she stopped to think.

"Oh, right! Is Miya ok?" She asks uncertain.

"Excuse me? I didn't followed that." I keep talking, so she stop undressing.

"Isn't that the problem? How did Louise put?" she tap her lips, quite cutely I might add."Too much to one woman, I think it was. Does Miya and I suffice, or should we call Tohsaka too?"

My mind halted for quite some time, and when properly rebooted, my brain wallpaper was a very naked Sakura laying down on her back, being embraced on her waist by a also naked Rin, with a Miya on Rin's back her breasts teasingly exposed... NO! BAD MENTAL IMAGES! SHOO! SHOO!

After banishing the perverted thoughts of my mind, I turn my focus to Sakura, with the intention to correct this misunderstanding, only to find her clad in a pink bra and her school skirt, demurely sliding her panties down her leg.

Someone knocks at the door.

"Sakura, it's me." The familiar voice of Miya carries through the door, and Sakura moves to answer...

I move to get the door. If someone sees her in that state of undress, they might get the wrong (or right, migh brain forcefully remind me) idea. I open the door and thank the gods for Miya and Louise's interruption.

"Thank God you're both here! Sakura is not acting normal and I might need your help!" I whisper to them. Louise arches one brow to me, while Miya just keep looking to me with, amusement?

As soon as we cross the curtains of the bed, the scene of Sakura laying stomach down wearing her school skirt, a blush, and nothing else come into sight. Miya simply says: "While you're quite young and inexperienced, Emiya-kun, I severely doubt you don't know enough of the 'birds and bees' stuff to need help in a situation like that. Unless, of course," She pauses and blush (quite lovely, I must admit), "that is your roundabout way to invite me in..."

Louise's answer thankfully, shake me out of my reverie: "I pass. But rest assured, I will keep other people out of here, so they don't disturb you, Master. Have fun."

Incapable of stopping myself anymore, I bolt out of the door.

Thats what mentioning the Sakura's libido upgrade gets you guys.

EDIT: Just minor corrections.


	181. OMAKE 180

Original Author : (gabriel blessing )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1263379  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 26/  
>Post #1274,<p>

* * *

><p>Brief word to the warning. Another argument like the one above about the moral implication of rape or the personal character of a poster will not be tolerated. FFXFan13 made a comment about his viewpoint of a character and the actions which took place in a fictional story. He (or She for that matter) is allowed their own viewpoint. Just as anyone else is allowed their own opinion of that viewpoint.<p>

That being said, FFXFan13, you had to have known that a topic like that would have many strong opinions attached to it. In the future, please be aware that an opinion like that will most certainly draw strong reactions, and please refrain from having long debates over any responses. You're allowed your opinion, yes, but so are the other thread goers.

In the future, any other threads or debates like the one that has occurred will be summarily removed. If you feel strongly enough about something that you feel you must debate it with the poster, please do so through other channels.

Now, in order to resurect the spirit of this thread, an Omake:

"Oi! Haruka-kun! Wait up!"

When Haruka had stormed out of Izumo House, determined to put as much distance between him and that psycho Emiya as possible, he had been fairly certain that he would finally be free of all the crazies. When he glanced behind him to discover that yes, Sahashi-san did indeed seem to be following him, he scowled.

"What is it?" he demanded, stopping his headlong rush through the dark streets. Beside him, Kuno didn't seem properly prepared for the sudden stop, and once more displayed her inexplicable ability to trip over her own two feet. Haruka suppressed a sigh, trying not to show any anger at his Sekirei. He knew that he was still just ** off after having to listen to that psycho try to rationalize mass murder, but he couldn't help a wave of irritation that his partner and girlfriend was such a klutz. Why was it that a crazy like that Emiya had ended up with so many beautiful and powerful Sekirei when a nice guy like him had ended up with a girl like Kuno.

When Kuno looked up, her cute face blubbery with tears, Haruka remembered why. Because he adored the girl. Gently helping Kuno up, Haruka felt himself calm down a bit more.

"Listen," Sahashi began, her voice excited as she finally closed the distance between her and Haruka. "I just left Izumo House too," she began, and Haruka cut her off.

"Couldn't stand being around that crazy yourself?" he concluded, crossing his arms and feeling slightly vindicated. "Hmph. Even his own sister hates him. Serves him right."

"What?" Sahashi began, sounding confused. "No," she hurriedly assured the other Ashikabi, and Haruka felt his brow knit as he realized he had drastically misread the situation. "Why would I hate my onii-chan? It's just that it would be easier for me to make some friends and come back to fight him for the final confrontation if I wasn't living with him!"

"Mistress," the girls Sekirei murmured, and Shiina sighed, sinking his face into his palm. Haruka paused for a moment, looking first at the long suffering Sekirei and than at his Ashikabi, before reaching the one conclusion that made sense to him.

"You're just as crazy as he is," he declared flatly.

"Now, now," Sahashi began, grinning victoriously. "No one here is crazy. He's just been brainwashed by his evil abductors, thats all!"

"Right." Haruka decided to humor the obviously insane girl. "Now, if you excuse me, Kuno and I are going to be leaving Shin Tokyo now."

"Wait," the other Ashikabi yelped, sounding surprised at Haruka's decision. "What about what onii-chan said, about how it isn't safe?"

"Lies," Haruka muttered. "Like I'd believe for a second that a guy who thinks some kind of secret organization was out to kill him really knows anything. He probably made the whole thing up in his head."

"But if you leave, how am I going to make friends with you?" Sahashi pointed out, sounding slightly worried about just how the conversation was going. "I can't make you an ally if your dead."

"Look," Haruka began, wondering just what it was about Shin Tokyo that seemed to drive everybody in it insane. "I don't want to be your, wait, what are you doing?" he broke off, distracted by the way the other Ashikabi was suddenly rooting through a duffel bag full of manga. "And where did that bag come from? It wasn't here before."

"Of course it was," Yukari told him dismissively. "Ah, here it is," she muttered, pulling out a particular volume of comics and starting to flip through it. "Now, what's the best way to make someone a friend..."

"You can't seriously be considering using a manga as a reference book for making friends, can you?" Haruka asked, incredulous. Turning to glance at Shiina, the Ashikabi realized that the other Sekirei didn't seem at all surprised, and was in fact strangely resigned to the situation. "Oh god, you really do," Haruka muttered. Noticing the cover of the manga, he swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha," Yukari admitted, still flipping through her inspiration. "Nanoha is great for making friends!"

"But doesn't she always end up making friends by beating the crap out of them first?" Haruka gulped, suddenly remembering just how powerful the other's Sekirei truly was.

"Yeah," Yukari admitted, snapping the book shut. Haruka wasn't certain if it was just a trick of the light, but for some reason it seemed the evil smile which had split Sahashi's lips had spread to cover fully one third of her face. And why did her teeth look so sharp, like a shark or something...?

"I give up, I give up," Haruka desperately waved his hands in front of him, trying to keep some distance between the suddenly very scary other Ashikabi. "I'll be your friend! Just put the book down!"


	182. OMAKE 181

Original Author : (Kreyn )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2565397  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 26/  
>Post #1291,<p>

* * *

><p>Bastion of Blades and Wings part 1<p>

Year 20XX, Japan, considerable distance from Shin Tokyo...

Urban area was lifeless, except for a sound of wind nothing was disturbing eerie silence.

-"What the hell!" until loud exclamation from a shocked teenager -"I was here less than 2 months ago, there wasn't even trace of... of this!"

Said boy was looking increaudusly straight ahead at giagantic wall. From shade of nearby building six other figures and a little shadow emerged, most of them armed in firearms.

-"Never underestimate Mid Bio Informatics." Pink-haired girl with glasses and twin tails said -"I heard Mama saying this once. "Wall was white, but it was so far that they couldn't perceive any details, they couldn't even judge how far was it, as its sheer size was throwing of their sense of distance.

-"Mid Bio Informatics?"Another boy, a bit short and chubby, also wearing glasses. -"In Short MBI." Girl answered.

-"Oh I heard about them," An unarmed, buxom woman in her twenties, with long blonde hair, apparently the only adult in the group, joined the conversation.-" it's this a very influential corporation that maded great progresses in modern medicine and supposedly owns entire Shin Tokyo"

Girl in glasses nodded and continued -" There were rumors saying that they posses thechnology advanced entire decades ahead of any corporation, goverment or international organisation on this planet... until now I though it was big overestimation."

-"I guess both rumors are true." First male comented

-"Do you think that entire city is ecompassed?" Different girl with light brown hair tied in short ponytail asked.

-"I would be more worried about how EMP affected them, but seeing this..."after brief pause twintailed girl continued -"it seems that MBI took it better than Self-Defence Force"

-" Even if they manged pull through all that there is still a question whether or not they allow outsiders." Male in glasses added.

-"That depends on course of action currently taken by corporation authorities,"This was said by the girl with long straight, dark, violet hair, unlike others she wasn't armed in some kind of gun, but in true katana.-" they may gone completely into defensive and decided to completely cut off the city for the time being"

-"But still it's worth a shot."Taller male stated -"We need to be careful they may consider survivors greater threath than "them" given current situation."

After hearing his words face of girl holding katana darkened... and only he caught a sight of it, in response serious scowl found way on his face.

-"What's wrong onichan?" The small, less than 10 year old, obviously unarmed girl with purple hair and a small white dog sitting near her feet asked.-"Is something not right *** ?"Girl with brown hair reapeted.

-"Nothing I just thought..." the eyes of man named *** wandered a moment and after a brief look at dog, he continued with straight face. -" It would be big problem if they didn't allow pets in isn't?" After a second everyone started laughing.

While main target of joke loked around curiously, joker took advantage of situation and observed dark haired girl. She was laughing... probably honestly. "Good" he thought "This problem can wait".

He and others didn't though that it would be easy, and voiced their worries a moment ago, but they were a bit off. While it was true that MBI controled city, it's current CEO, man who ruled MBI wasn't person that stayed too long on defensce when it was unnecessary...

and it took usualy more than simple human to threathen him.

Said person was currently...

I plan for Shirou to show up later. Everyone can tell what cross I am trying to make? Near end of it I decided that I would like to check if it's obvious enough. Is this text is bad?


	183. OMAKE 182

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 27/  
>Post #1309,<p>

* * *

><p>vindictus<p>

Zelrich is the best Plot device for TYPE Moon, and Minaka is best one for Sekirei

your omake request:

"As you can see, my offer is quite generous. you both get plenty of grandkids and the Enforcers don't come into the city, trash your "game" and take the boy to lab to be opened up and his organs placed in jars." Zelrich calmly stated to the two men in front of him.

"Interesting proposal but what do you get out of it?" the man on the left asked.

"Why simple entertainment of course the boy represents so much fun after all. also I have a certain intrest in keeping the Tosaka family alive and Shirou is an excellent breeding candidate for that, the reality marble could be passed on which would be quite fascinating."

"We'll take the offer, we'll go through with this plan of yours." Emiya Kiritsugu said to being across the table.

"A pleasure, these documents will tel you your roles in this matter." Zelrich said smoothly as he placed two folders on the table and left.

"*** vampire; what the hell did we agree to anyway?" Hiroto Minaka grumbled as he grabed the folder with his name on it.

"One that will leave us holding the bag, Zelrich in the clear and Shirou in hell but sans Sealing desigation." Kiritsugu replaied

"*** Vampire."


	184. OMAKE 183

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 27/  
>Post #1322,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 8<p>

I was running like the hell itself was on my heels, though it was caused more by embarrassment that anything else.

How do they dare to make fun of me, using such indecency, and causing people to look at me like I was at fault?

They're truly evil. And as such I ran. At least until I hit someone.

She was tall, clad in a borderline indecent short black kimono, favoring the Zettai Ryouiki practice, and carrying a Japanese sword as tall as her, her hair was the color of ash, and her eyes like gold. And she was a servant.

Archer asked me to materialize him, but I opt for taking some distance before, apologizing as I back down. But she never turned her back on me, instead, she turned to the hill at our left, where once again Ilyasviel was seen accompanied by her loyal (if a bit insane) watchdog berserker.

"So little Rin, decided her Archer was useless and brought another servant against my dear berserker..." She said while cuddling the blonde warrior at the waist. Not that I blame her, the girl IS cute, just have a bad temper. The two of them together would be even more Moe, if the blonde was not eying us with a glare designed to melt steel. The woman at my right just eyed me with suspiciousness and amusement crinkling in her eyes, but Ilya contiued: "But that is useless," she said relinquishing her hold on the taller girl, "cause you will die here. Berserker, kill them all."

"Oh yes, bring me battle, and blood. Come to me blondie, help me pass my time." That woman at my right spoke for the first time, an tinge of sadistic madness in her voice too.

"Can this day get even more screwed?" And as I spoke that I remembered that temping fate is never a good thing...

Now you get the Assassin's identity: Karasuba. I liked the idea of GB, including people related to Shirou, but not other versions of Shirou himself.


	185. OMAKE 184

Original Author : (Sucal )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1899154  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 27/  
>Post #1324,<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry ! Author denied me permission to re-post his stories !<p>

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	186. OMAKE 185

Original Author : (Caladborg )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 788408  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 27/  
>Post #1338,<p>

* * *

><p>While listening to 'Die Lorelei' I remembered that being Shirou's sibling had an 100% chance of death in UBW...<p>

BGM for this Omake: .com/watch?v=fxxMa1a8vwA

Sahashi Yukari could only scream at her attackers after she had been hit by the first surprise attack, which besides piercing a hole trough her leg, had hit her in the face and destroyed her sight by cutting into her eyes. Shiina had immediately retaliated, but his screams of anger soon turned into scream of pain until he went silent...

"Where are you Shiina? It's so dark and I can't see you"

The boy is down on his knees. He's already dead, his throat has been crushed and his crest has been destroyed but his conscious remains by sheer will. He sees his ashikabi fumbling around and strength returns to his body.

"You're strong Shiina"

He forces himself to stay awake with his own will. As long as she calls him he cannot disappear yet. With her eyes slashed and her leg pierced the only thing she can do is crawl with her arms stretched out, trying to find her sekirei.

"I'm fine Shiina, I wont lose to anyone, as long as I have you Shiina..."

...And the girl reaches him. the hands that were grasping around finally touched something.

"Ah, found you"

Even as she is bleeding out,the girl crawls to the sitting figure. Although she can't see him, she can still feel him.

"Thats good, Shiina , stay here okay?"

She's hurt and scared, but it's alright if he's here. He said he'd always protect her and always be with her, forever and ever.

"I'm not scared anymore even though it's dark. You're strong Shiina"

the girl crawls next to the boy and lays her head against his shoulder

"I'm getting a bit tired so I'm going to sleep a little now, ok?"

the boy nods, and as the girl falls into an eternal slumber the boy's mind fades away.

I totally blame the beast's lair forum for this with at those Ilyas-seal pictures and unlimited duck work's QUACK-zerker.


	187. OMAKE 186

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 27/  
>Post #1344,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 9<p>

Since I got out of nurse's office, I took to wandering at the corridor of school. It's Sunday, and I'm only here to fix the heaters anyway. So it was kind of a surprise when I bumped with Kuzuki-sensei on the hallway. Well at least he is not in a sort of possessed haze trying to rape me in a orgy... at least I sincerely hope not. NO! BAD MENTAL IMAGES! Picture the nude Sakura-Rin-Miya combo! Yes... no, NO! Must not have bad thoughts about them! Get your mind out of the gutter Emiya!

...

Suddenly, the heroic spirit Emiya just sneezes.

Rin don't even spare him a glance, she had more pressing concerns, namely a certain ashen-haired sword-wielding girl, so she skipped the 'why' question entirely.

...

As it is, or as my luck is, he kind of sensed my distress. "Are you alright, Emiya?" He demanded (nothing in that tone of voice could be considered a question) of me.

"Yes sensei. Is just my mind wandering."

Instead of pressing, he just turn and go away, like he sensed something...

...

Back with Rin, she just choose to materialize archer to help against the blue clad blond bulldozer. But the moment the ashen haired girl got a glance at him she just mumbled 'Mina-kun' surprised, creating a opening to the blond berserker exploited mercilessly. As a result, the Katana-wielding psycho got man, erm, girl-handled across the street and smashed against a wall. Could the black-clad woman be part of her red-clad mystery's past?

Archer instantly materialized his dispar swords, dashing to take the blond haired menace in combat, now favoring evasion instead on parrying her attacks, and counter attacking, trying to get a hit across his foe's defense.

And surprisingly enough, the black clad girl rejoined the fight in one piece, not even bleeding... Sure there was a large, blood stained gash on her clothes, but that was it! 'Oh dammit! She have instant regeneration!'

With the added help, Archer now could drive off the insane knight-girl, his combination with the black clad woman proving highly efficient, almost like she knew how to fight with him...

...

It was getting ridiculous... First the pink haired Caster, now this servant, probably a Saber, could fight along with his style like it was the most natural thing in the world! 'Is that part of my class abilities?'.

"Mina-kun, get the left!" She called me. 'Who the hell is this Mina person?'

Sure, I got the strike meant to her left side, and took advantage to get inside my defenses, 'oh, crap! I'm dead now.' and kiss me!

...

One moment they're fighting like a red and black hurricane and the other, she asks Archer to parry a hit meant for her, only to turn to him, and instead of the unexpected betrayal strike... she KISS HIM!

"What the hell..." Both me and Ilya say in unison. Like it was not enough, wings like liquid blood ans shadow sprout of her back and she dashed to her enemy, only to the blue-clad girl to strike her, probably (I can't be sure at this angle) open a mighty gash at her torso, for the hit splashed the asphalt with with blood, but the black-clad girl ignored it completely and countered aiming her Katana for the enemy's neck.

"BACK OFF, BERSERKER!" Ilya have her berserker astralize the last instant, and decide to retreat. Instead of abandoning the now disappointed swordsgirl and pursuing, I choose to try and get some information off her.

"Who are you?" Archer ask out uncertain. Looks like he agree with my reasoning.

"Oww, now Mina-kun are pretending not to know me? Don't you remember your loyal Karasuba, Minato-kun?"

"No, I don't remember you." Ouch. The guy doesn't even know how to treat a girl, amnesia or not that was rude.

I kick his shin as hard as I can. "This idiot can't remember things, and is kind of my fault. Who exactly were you in life?"

"Good to know that..." A new voice chimes in, oh no just when I was getting things done...

Karasuba was kind of difficult to write, but she is not from Standard!IF, but from the Karasuba Route!IF, just to mess with things even more. This was a ** to write and I'm not good at describing fights. Not to mention the distractions with my parents calling me every 5 minutes for no reason... Rantings aside what do you think?


	188. OMAKE 187

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 28/  
>Post #1366,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 10<p>

"Look you're not going to get anywhere like that." I speak to my current company. "He is a brick head, and a with no libido at all."

"I disagree with that, Louise-san, from what I know about him, he has more than enough libido for three people, so I think she is just approaching it the wrong way." Miya corrected me. 'Seriously, Shirou with a sex drive? The same guy that had girls jumping at him left and right, in pairs, and offering every type of kinky fantasies, only to get denied every single time.'

"But what would be the right way? I even offered to share!" Sakura was changing from disappointed to desperate.

"Hum, you could try hojoujutsu." Miya supplied helpfully.

"Or just get on his bed." I suggest simply. He stated several times that he liked the direct approach. Then I turn to Miya: "What does that word mean anyway?" Sakura appeared curious, but too shy to ask.

"I think they call it shibari, or bondage these days..." She seemed to space out a bit.

"You want me to tie sempai up?" Sakura asked surprised.

Miya simply complemented her idea: "Well at least, he will not be able to run away then, right?" I find myself nodding at that. Even Kirche might had succeeded if she did that.

"Now, how do you know so much from his fetishes? Where do you know sempai from?" She seemed to focus on Miya for that question.

"It's complicated..." Miya answered uncertain. Than the younger lavenderette turned to me."I'm a fortuneteller! So I see weird things for some people, and I saw a threesome for Shirou..." I trail of. Well at least I'm not contradicting myself, and technically, I saw the future, even if a different one.

"With who?" She pressed.

"Secret."

"Who?" Her voice grew forcefully. Wow, and she appeared so cute and harmless. Guess the girl have a spine afterall...

"Rin, and a blondie foreigner..."

"Look, you could always try to find someone else..." Miya started to comfort her, only to be cut off.

"It will either be Rin and me or a foursome." Yep, as he used to say 'Definitely steel in that one'. He is screwed, literally.

...

"Atchoo!"

Yep, this room do need the heater fixed. And I need some work to occupy my head, lest I let that thoughts float on my head again. Here, done. I flip the switch and the heater works how it should. So let's head back home...

...

Of all the people I expected to be a master, Kuzuki-sensei was definitely on the impossible list. But here he is, servant and all, reading himself to fight me...

"I'm not going to fight him." The woman, Karasuba stated simply. Unlike her previous statements there was no sarcasm or malice in her voice.

"Are you serious?" Sensei replied. She simply responded again: "I will not fight my ashikabi." She turned and leave, her master retreating along.

'Ashikabi.' I commit the word to memory. Since its probably a title, it could offer some clues on Archer's real identity.

"Archer, let's find Shirou and Louise and get this mess sorted out." I sense a headache in growing. But I'll not say it, I'll NOT tempt fate again.

Think of it as my apology for the short chapter 8, since my parents are busy now.

I don't know where am I going with this, but I'm on a creative streak (is that the correct expression?) right now. Even then any suggestions are appreciated.

EDIT: Minor corrections. It's decided, the grammar corrector is my most hated foe now.


	189. OMAKE 188

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 28/  
>Post #1375,<p>

* * *

><p>The Long Awaited(?) Conclusion<p>

Shin Tokyo was burning.

It all started some ten hours ago. Shirou had been lured into a trap by a team of Enforcers. Shirou soon learned that it had all been part of a much larger plan by the Clocktower and forces under the control of the Church to take down the MBI and the Sekirei. There had been only one way to stop the battle from destroying the city: they had to stop Minaka's ritual. The final battle had been a Pyrrhic Victory for Shirou. Musubi had defeated Karasuba but had died as a result. Homura had held off a squad of Enforcers to buy them some time but ended up dying from wounds that he sustained. Akitsu gave her life to save Shirou from an attack that meant to take Shirou's life. Minaka's ascension to 'godhood' had claimed Saber's life. In the end, however, Shirou stood 'victorious' over his father's dead body. Out of all of his remaining allies it seemed Miya understood that Shirou needed to be alone. Thus the reason Shirou stood alone in the ruins of MBI's HQ. At least he thought he was alone.

"Emiya Shirou."

Shirou looked up at the new arrival and froze. In front of him stood a false priest. Impossible, yet there he stood.

"Why are you here?" The question that mattered the most. Shirou did not want to waste time on formalities, he knew that this meeting would end in death.

"Hmmm? You don't want to know how I survived Lancer? No, I suppose it doesn't really matter. Your question? The events of today have further reaching effects then you realize. The world that Gilgamesh yearned to bring back, the Age of Gods, will return. With the backs of the Clocktower and the Church broken there will be nobody to lead the world into this new age. I want the transition to be as violent as possible. You robbed me of the Grail, but perhaps I shall still have my wish." Kotomine Kirei smiled wide at his statement and spread his arms wide.

"Why are you here?" Shirou repeated.

"Your ideals are a danger to my wish."

"How did you plan on winning?"

"Me." A third man arrived. One wearing a red outfit.

"Alucard..." The new arrival grinned.

"I'm glad you remembered."

"Why are you working with him."

"I learned something from a great man: Abraham Van Hellsing. Only a man can defeat a monster. Just as I followed him and his line until they faded so too will I follow Kotomine Kirei." Alucard faced Shirou. "You have proved yourself powerful enough to kill a monster, but how shall you fare against the Ultimate Vampire?" Darkness accompanied the statement as power and fire bled off Alucard. "Level 0"

"Trace On!" Shirou knew that the Apostle was a truly powerful opponent, one that could shrug off his favorite blades. So he'd just use a more powerful one.

Shirou strengthened his body to it's limit and crossed the distance between them in less than an instant and tore the Vampire in half with the Sword of Golden Victory, Caliburn. Shirou's strike carrided him past the Apostle, who had already began to regenerate.

Blood is Gold of the Soul

Silver of the Will

Countless Lives that have slept in Alucard

Enter the Battlefield

Shirou found himself surrounded by a legion of demonic familiars.

"What you face before you are all the souls I have absorbed. So tell me Emiya Shirou: do you have enough Blades in stock?" The battle started...

- TEN MINUTES LATER-

Shirou collapsed to the ground. He was wounded in numerous places. Despite his increased speed and strength the familiar were still able to inflict damage to him.

"How's your health? Your body looks pretty torn up. In fact, it looks like you might collapse at any moment. What are you going to do? Are you a dog, or are you a human?" Alucard asked Shirou, a smirk on his face.

"And if I am, Apsotle? As far as I can tell I'm still alive. So quit your boasting and get over here... Give me your best shot!" Shirou pulled himself up a readied his blade. "Hurry! HURRY!" With that Shirou threw himself back at the familiars, ripping through them with Caliburn. All those familiar were trash. There was only one lord of the castle and that meant that Shirou really only had one target.

A look of shock from Alucard. Then he was grinning.

"I love it. Humans are so... fascinating."

A slash of his blade and a score of enemies would fall and he'd advance. A spear from a familiar that would draw blood. Another slash. Advance. Slash. Advance.

"Forward." Shirou yelled as he cut through more of the abominations. "Forward, forward, forward!"

Alucard watched as Shirou advanced through his familiars, his face impassive.

"He really is something, He's so much like those men. That day, 100 years ago, I fought with all my power, all my soul... and yet I was still defeated. It's like a dream, human's are that unbelievable. Come over here, come over here Emiya Shirou. Thousands of enemies surround you. Destroy them. They will all fall in the line of battle. Look behind you, look. I want to see you standing in front of me, just like that man." A psychotic grin spread across Alucard's face. "Just like that ancient man... who was nothing more than a human. Just like that man... I want to see it! I want to see you standing among the entrails of my heart!"

Shirou tore through more of them, but meet an orge of a man who grabbed onto him. As Shirou tried to pull himself free of the monster a division of cavalry made their way to Shirou.

"Is this it?" He thought to himself. "To die on a battlefield without first winning?"

A blast of energy tore the oncoming familiars to pieces.

"Huh?" Shirou looked up to the new arrivals. Tsukiumi, Rin, Miya, Kazehana.

"What are you doing here?" Shirou shouted.

"Do you think we'd leave you alone, husband?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Heh... Fine, you don't intend to die? Come on then!"

The next few moments passed in a blur, two norito's, some jewels, and Miya's blade cleared a path for Shirou.

"You have braved and broken through my stronghold. Can it be that you are finally standing here before my very eyes?" Alucard spread his arms. "Nicely done! Bravo! I expected nothing less from Emiya Shirou."

I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival I have no regrets. This is the only path My whole life was unlimited blade works

The ruins of MBI were replaced with a battlefield covered in swords.

"Yes... You've done it, you've finally done it. You've surpassed your limits and achieved the ultimate forbidden ability." Alucard clapped his hands together.

The millions of souls that Alucard had absorbed charged Shirou. A rain of blades answered.

Shirou charged Alucard, a blade appearing in his hand.

"NINE LIVES BLADE WORKS!" Alucard was tore into pieces, and yet... yet he reformed. His Pistols barked out, destroying the blade Shirou used to block the attack.

Another blade appeared in his hands.

Alucard reformed, his body made of fire and darkness.

"The ones to destroy monsters... have always been humans. Anything else is unthinkable!" Shirou charged Alucard again.

Blade met fist. Shirou didn't know how many blades he went through, but soon the were staring each other down a dozen meters apart.

"I've been going about this all wrong..." Shirou stood up straighter. A new blade in his hands. Alucard's eyes widened. Shirou grinned.

"The Sword of Promised Victory?" Alucard whispered. "So this is it? Shall we put everything on the line in this final attack?"

"Yes..."

The two charged. Man against Monster.

The blade tore through the fist.

"EXCALIBUR!"


	190. OMAKE 189

Original Author : (Kreyn )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2565397  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 28/  
>Post #1376,<p>

* * *

><p>DarthNacho: Wonderful like the Alucard used to say<p>

"Bastion of Blades and Wings" part 2

The same time, somewhere in west of north hemisphere.

If someone described my current situation to me 3 years ago, I would laugh in that person face and call him crazy, if someone did it less than year ago I would dismiss it as overactive imagination and now... I honestly miss those times.

I was sitting on black pricey-looking armchair besides table with ready tea set... located outdors on small island in middle of Pacyfic, while clad in dark suit with blue shirt without tie, well this isn't so bad, as the tea was brewed by me personaly, but my problem was actually sitting on armchair opposite of mine.

Barthomeloi Lorelei sit before me, attired in her usual horsemanship suit and whip with leaning on her seat whip with face expression that can be described as "Despite how much it annoys me I have to at least to hear out this poor excuse of unworthy upstart third rate magi commoner." Well I was expecting that but still it's scary how well I learned to read expressions of women, one more proof of human adaptability I guess.

We weren't the only ones in this rocky location in middle of ocean, behind either of us there were two persons standing still in considerable distance. Behind Barthomeloi there were young man and woman probably members of "Battalion of Kron", fifty elite branch heads that she personally handpicked to annihilate her enemies.

Diffrent thought is it me or these two are eyeing whip strangely.

Behind me there was Saber and Karasuba, I choose Saber because her magic resistance could prove useful aganist magi if something went of in wrong direction and Karasuba... well there wasn't anything important on this island anyway

-"Welcome Vice director Barthomeloi I hope the trip here was eventless." I never was one for diplomacy and small-talk, especialy not when apparently hummanity is in danger of extinction, but even I knew that I shouldn't even try to harm pride of "Queen of Clocktower" if I wanted make this meeting succesfull,or peacefull at least, so I waited for a moment when I will be able to speak about matters at hand.

-"Thank you for concern apprentice." Seriously does every magi thought thats the worst remark I can get? At least best one ought to be a little more creative.

From her tone anyone could tell that the very fact I existed was irritating her, but I was already aware of that so I continued.

-"Well it was me that called this little meeting, so I would be very dissapointed if something got into a way." VERY dissapointed indeed, especially when I asked Rin and Luvia(indirectly) to act as messengers, even with sending Saber, Tsukiumi, Homura, Kazehana and faith in abbilties of all of them it only added more persons for me to worry about. It was bad time for my heart.

-"So, the proposition that you used to call me on this rock is still valid I hope" She was arroganty haughty because she still could, after initial outbreak not many of MA members were lost. Magi were perfectly capable of defending themselves and their homes, they were also self-efficent to some point, but even if they wasn't as dependent on society as most of people, in comunication or use of modern medicine, then as humans they still were part of humanity and they knew there was limit to what can be done alone either as humans or as organistion.

Their worst problem however was fact that the way they operated until now wasn't efficent any longer, in order to hide from society they were using it as smokescreen to hide behind and employed web of favours and obligations to interact with outside. Now they were forced out in the open and reason for hiding wasn't important anymore, first time for ages, excluding wars with Holy church secrecy and mytery wasn't enough to protect them, in this new situation they had limited courses of action either they would find the way to at least give a possibility of bringig back old order or adapat to new situation.

It was an impasse the MA didn't get itself involved with rest of the world and even if they did they still didn't way to do so, and the second option demanded to throw away centuries of tradition and magi hated changes.

Whathever their decision will they needed allies, for support of their endeavours, and also to decrease chance of becoming enemy one of handful survivor players, also they neede to this quickly while their disorganisation had kicked in since then they could negotiate better terms and slow down it's progress at least.

I also needed allies and from the potential ones left, I knew MA the best, Holy church was impossible for me, aside from my magus status, their doctrinal hate for non-humans maded impossible for them to accept sekirei.

-"I am able to promise haven for any magi and privacy of their reaserch, as long as they won't endanger safety of civilians nor try to interfere with workings of city and MBI or try expand their research on non-humans under it's protection.". This proposition was especially tempting because of families to stubborn in their ways to change them even for time being and since Shin Tokyo was probably only place were their usual methods were still efficent it was good base for negotitions. For association this meant chance to dissolve great deal of internal conflict.

-"I am willing to share information on "them" both thaumathurgic and scientific. " she winced visibly at this part -"If there will be an emergency I may consent on any help with MBI resources." -"And you want in exchange?" -"Similar cooperation, also at this moment I need team of enforcers most of them on few days, I would like to get information about magi with sealing designation that still are on the run?"

-"Enforcers? You don't have confidence in **your** military power? "She raised an eyebrow and took a look behind me. Another reason why I took these two with me was this. To make an impression, there was few situations when blatant shows of power were advantageous, negotiation is one of them.

-"I want them to test my defences aganist magical means, also there's one person I am particulary interested in."

-"And what do you want to do with list o sealing designstions?" It seems that part was really interesing her, because technicaly speaking I am the same status as them.

-"I want to be ready for them, they're potential threats that I have least information at the moment." Not ones reaserching death apostles or something equaly riddiculous, but more of my kind, the ones which didn't want to be used for biology class, where also important but in different way, wchich she shouldn't know for now.

-"And you think they will be interested in you because?" This question was asked half-heartily

-"Because I am more or less administrator and owner of largest functioning human city, and this is bound to gain unwanted atention from both humans and non-humans, especialy when later ones will got bored current situation." Just as I planned in her eyes were burning with flame of obsession.

Later

After more active and particular negotiations.

-"Take this" She montioned girl that was standing behind her. Female member of batalion approached as while holding cushion with ornamental box lying a top of it.

The box she could hide it in her clothes, but cushion? She had to project it.

I opened the box -"Synchronized resonating crystal?"

-"Yes even, an undermagi like you knowhow to used it, we will use this to give you an answer, it will also decrease amount of... needed physical meetings"She seemed a bit hesistant at last part. Weird.

She got up from armchair then paused for a moment. -"Do not forget tea for next meeting"Ah.. So that was the problem. I only noded my head and took a sip from walking in direction opposite of me she snspped her whip unconsciously, both of her bodyguards froze and shuddered... but not from fear or disgust... Alright stop this thought and forget.

When she and her followers dissapeared, I was approached by the girls. Saber took position on my right and Karasuba took a now free seat.. -"Tough isn't she,"Karasuba took a teacup for herself which I filled.-"but even she isn't immue to your brewing skill's" she told with her usual slit-eyed smile.

-"They knew, that we were listening?" Saber asked -"Even if they did not, they still probably reinforced their hearing, so don't worry"I answered.

-"Do you think that they accept our requests?" Saber looked in direction in which they were walking.

-"They definitly send enforcers, so they can ge intel on us" I filled teacup and passed it to Saber.

-"But you're not worried."Karasuba still smiling opened her eyes-"Weren' they supposed to testour defences aganist magic... oh sorry magecraft" This slip like any other of hers was intentyinal but I let it go.

-"And they will"I answered my sekirei and took a sip-"they test them, with progrmed by us difficulty and chosen parts of system shut down" Yes, I was realy proud of this brew.

I get up and streched myself -"Let's go to plane, if start now we will get some sleep before noon patrol" If these new situatin had any pluses then it was easy acces to potent stress outlet's, because It's not healthy to hold it in.

Was it good? Do you thin you could help get any nasuverse name for "them" something like death apostles.


	191. OMAKE 190

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 28/  
>Post #1381,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 11<p>

That is gonna bite me in the rear end sooner than I thought, for Rin will not leave the subject of my identity alone, specially if this leads to the identity of another servant of the war.

Karasuba._"I will not fight my ashikabi.""Oww, now Mina-kun are pretending not to know me? Don't you remember your loyal Karasuba, Minato-kun?"_ She probably thinks I'm someone she knows from her previous life, and with me pretending amnesia, it's not like I can deny, nor can I simply say: My name is Shirou Emiya, I am what this idiot will become should he choose to became a hero of justice... No, that will screw things too much more than they already are, and make things even more complicated for me.

...

"What are you doing your idiot? Where is Louise?" Tohsaka demand of me in that 'no nonsense' tone of hers. She seem to have forgotten she have a image to keep in the school... Or maybe she don't care anymore.

"What have I done now, Tohsaka?" I try to reason with her, only to be interrupted by her Archer. A**hole.

"You are not in company of your Servant, thus I could kill you now and defeat one opponent in the Grail War." It was the somber voice of archer that answered me, but Tohsaka seemed satisfied with his explanation.

Suddenly, I feel something strange in the air, and the voice of Louise saves me from a lot of trouble. "Yeah, and I'm stupid enough to neglect my duties as a Servant. Tch, just cause you can't see me, does not mean that I'm not there. And if you underestimate me you will get hurt."

Wow, they aren't legends for nothing. I can fell her magic saturating the air, almost asking him to disagree. Tohsaka must be feeling it too, since she got stiff as a steel bar. But even so she was the one who broke the silence: "Enough of that, let's go home for we have much to discuss."

...

As we arrive home, I set to make some tea, and the others gather in the dinning room. Once the tea was ready, and we were all around the table, Rin stop just glaring and start talking, "Look, I will be blunt: Who are you, Louise? How do you know Archer, and who is-", Just to be interrupted by the sound of the sliding doors...

"Sempai, are you home? You left us at school and never come back."

"We continue that another time..." She whisper at us, and start drinking her tea gracefully.

Sakura arrives at the dinning room, and taking on everyone present start to glare at Tohsaka?

"Why are you here again?" She asked Rin. I could only stare at her in confusion, since when she was that forceful?

"My house is inhabitable at the moment." Rin matched her glare.

"Mine is too, I also have a guest, and I'm staying in a hotel." Sakura made her glare more fierce. Miya looked at her in confusion. She looked at Miya for a moment, and something I'm not really sure happened, cause Miya nodded.

"I was smart enough to ask him to stay here." I could only follow Rin's answer and turn to Sakura. I don't like where this is going, sure catfights are nice, and they could end with their clothes ripped... NO! Not going there!

Sakura turn to me "Can I stay here too, sempai?"

What I do now? If I say yes, She will be in danger cause of the Grail War, if I say no she will probably think I'm dating Tohsaka, which will probably get me killed.

A) Answer yes and deal with it. Rin WILL try and kill me. Louise might help me or Rin.

B) Answer no and push Sakura away. She will be safe and I will feel like I kicked a puppy.

C) Don't answer at all. Keep quiet and watch the catfight that ensues.

D) Have a mass O*** to keep then busy. Busy girls don't fight. JAM IT IN!

Sorry, the ping-pong girl fight praticaly writen itself. I already know the answer, but I want to hear your choices, and possibly change my mind.

EDIT: PoV mess fixed, I hope.


	192. OMAKE 191

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 28/  
>Post #1392,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 12?<p>

A) Answer yes and deal with it. Rin WILL try and kill me. Louise might help me or Rin.

B) Answer no and push Sakura away. She will be safe and I will feel like I kicked a puppy.

C) Don't answer at all. Keep quiet and watch the catfight that ensues.

**D) Have a mass O*** to keep then busy. Busy girls don't fight. JAM IT IN!**

"Girls, please, stop!" I say to them in my best stern but not angry voice."No need to fight, there is room enough for all of you here."

"WHAT!" Rin face me instantly, hands on her hips, a flame of rage on her eyes, and shaking with anger.

Only to be cut by Sakura. "Are you serious sempai?" She asks with stars on her eyes.

"How bold Emiya-kun, making a move on my mistress like that..."

Then my brain froze, Mistress. I get the mental image of Sakura dressed in a crimson leather corset-and-thong, past elbow gloves, and high knee boots, whip in hand and a tied-up Miya wearing absolutely nothing, gleaming with sweat in the moonlight... I get ideas. Lots of nice ideas...

As like she was reading my mind Louise intervened: "Shirou, all the rooms are occupied or in no condition of use, if they stay, they will have to sleep in your room."

"Well, I have no problem with-" I start only to be cut by Tohsaka. "That will only happen the day I die." *BONK* "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Despite my common sense, I continue. "Rin, no need to get jealous, you can always join us if you want."

"WHAT!" She loses it. *BONK*, *BONK*, but before she could get the third blow in, Sakura jumps in my defense, bringing us three in a tangle of limbs, involving even Miya at some point. And Louise? she is just snickering at our current predicament.

"Shirou, whats up whit all this noise?" Fuji-nee enter the room. GOD, NO! ...

- BAD END -


	193. OMAKE 192

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 28/  
>Post #1400,<p>

* * *

><p>This is completely unrelated to the Fate blessed series, and somehow Maimakterion, Whodidthewhatnow and The Root's fault:<p>

...

I ended up staying overtime, doing Shinji's work. And because of that, now seeing two people, or whatever they are, fighting to the death. A red one, and a blue one.

My first impulse was to keep watching, transfixed, their superhuman battle. But they sensed me, and the blue one stopped his killing move to take pursuit.

I ran. But not only that, I took my cellphone to call the police. "Help! Someone is fighting at the school grounds. The addr-" I was stopped by the sudden appearance of my soon-to-be executor. He put his weapon through my chest. I fall in agony. But I get my last words through my lips: "Help. I don't want to... die..."

Than it happened. A circle of light erupted from the ground, and a woman clad in pure white appeared, armed with a battle axe as tall as herself. My wound disappeared at her mere presence, and she engaged the blue menace, forcing him to retreat.

She helped me to my feet, and asked "Now that we don't have any interruptions, what was your wish?"

I was still high on adrenaline, and blurted the first thing that come to my mind: "Please don't leave me alone! I don't want to die!"

Instantly, light erupted from her forehead, piercing the ceiling, and bathing the corridors in a warm glow "Wish granted." Than she turned to me with a calm face, and spoke in musical voice: "I'm Lind, first class, unlimited license, Valkyrie division goddess. What is your name?"

...

No! I'll not continue that! Probably.


	194. OMAKE 193

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 29/  
>Post #1410,<p>

* * *

><p>I better do this one before someone steals the idea.<p>

"Gone... Its really gone" Shirou collapsed to his knees.

"Shirou are you alright?" Homura called out as his flock ran up to him.

"I was close... so close..."

"What wrong Shirou? It just a shed..." Tsukiumi asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"But these hands will never hold anything..." Shirou broke down into tears, in his hands a piece of the destroyed washer.


	195. OMAKE 194

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 29/  
>Post #1415,<p>

* * *

><p>Shirou stood up rather suddenly. His gathered flock all jumped, startled at the movement.<p>

An arm stretched out

"I am the bone of my dial"

"Fabric is my body and detergent is my blood"

"I have washed over a thousand sheets"

"Never once losing a sock"

"Withstood stench to clean many boxers"

"I have no regrets, this is my only path"

"My whole life was... Unlimited Washer Works!"

... Everything changed.


	196. OMAKE 195

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 29/  
>Post #1418,<p>

* * *

><p>In honor of chapter 25 here's a double feature:<p>

(Untitled)

"And this makes six." the Enforcer turned to the girl on the ground as she calmly declared the words. "That leaves..."

"No more." a voice called out from the gate. "I may not know what's going on but you will not touch them again."

"Who might you be?" Bazett Fraga McRemitz asked.

_**"I am the bone of my sword."**_

The speaker takes a single step forward

_**"Iron is my blood, and fire is my heart."**_

A second step follows the first.

_**"I have forged over a thousand blades."**_

The third step takes the chanter onto the cobble stone path and off the rubble around the gate.

_**"Unknown to loss, nor aware of gain."**_

The single steps turn into a slow walk approaching the purple haired woman.

_**"Standing of the hill of swords, I forge the iron"**_

The onlookers feel the power stirring just at the edge of visibility around the new mage.

_**"All for the sake of those I love."**_

A single, long blade appears in the air before landing in a small hand.

_**"In their name, UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS"**_

Flames sword the Magus and expanded leaving only grassy hill studded with swords.

"A Reality Marble! Who are you?" The woman demanded a note of shock lacing her words.

"I am summoner of servant Saber, a master of the 5th Holy Grail War and destroyer of the Holy Grail." The tip of the blade drew even with nose of its wielder.

"Cursed by the root to be the master of the code crafted by the Wizard Marshal." The sword lifted into an unfamiliar guard.

"I am Emilya Von Einzbern, formerly known as Emiya Shirou, for harming this reality's versions of my sister..." The girl's legs tensed before she vanished and appeared within the enforcer's guard.

_"Hiken Tsubame Gaeshi!"_

/

Fate/Blessed Extra Chapter 1

"***it all to HELL." Shirou yelled out as he paced in front of the newly summoned Saber. "We destroyed the Grail, so how can there be another war?"

"Master, this war is not like the others, it was produced using a mixture of science, magecraft, and true magic. Thus resulting in a new style of grail war." the red-clad swords-woman replied haughtily.

"What do you mean?"

"Those contributing the science aspect of the development process demanded that a way of preventing bystanders from being killed in order to keep word from getting out be implemented. the solution has resulted in all combat portions of the war being restricted to an environment within a bounded field that borders on a reality marble that resembles what is called a 'dungeon crawl' style game."

"Wait so the new grail war is basically one big game?"

"Yes."

"What is with this city?"


	197. OMAKE 196

Original Author : (Zanma )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2323668  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 29/  
>Post #1435,<p>

* * *

><p>Hmmm…<p>

1 Broken Emiya Washing Machine™

3 Fraga Runic arrays

1 Dead Human

This gives me an idea.

~Omake Start!~

Repairs to the Inn had been handled with no questions from MBI, somewhat surprisingly, and Miya was well on the way to recovery. However, reactions to the existence of magecraft from my flock had been…varied. Especially when Matsu had come out of exile long enough to piece together that the participants of the Holy Grail war had also been magi, and that I had been concealing the existence of thaumaturgy from them. Akitsu's indifference and Kuu's revelation of "Onii-chan has Magic Swords!" had been the most positive. Needless to say, I would be sequestering myself away in my newly reconstructed workshop for the near future.

In front of me lay the gutted form of my runic washing machine. Over half its frame had been destroyed in my impromptu game of extreme ping-pong with Fragarach. However what remained of the runic array was intact, both a blessing and a hindrance. With my new understanding of the runes I had recovered from the Fraga woman's personal effects,

I would be able to give the washer increased durability; it would probably be able to withstand a B-rank attack unharmed. There were also several other new functions that would be added, but it was going to be tricky. Not only would I have to repair the existing frame, but I also had to incorporate the already existing runic array into the newest design. It would be tough, but not impossible.

To my left was the Haier HWD1500, a compact washer/dryer combo. It had been a freebie from MBI which I had reluctantly accepted after my initial inspection had discovered no means of surveillance within, either technological or magical in nature. To be sure I had disassembled it twice, 'Scanning' each part using the basic step of reinforcement to visualize the makeup of each piece.

To my right was the battered form of a Panasonic W1350T. A twin tub washer designed for large loads making it economic considering the size of my flock. I had managed to find it in a junk yard, with mostly cosmetic damage and in need of a few repairs that my magecraft made trivial. I had picked it up for less than ¥10,000. Naturally, the Haier had been deliver the day after.

Behind me lay the preserved corpse of Bazett Fraga McRemitz. Ensconced in ice at my command, her body would provide the last component to my runic washing machine. Not only would the washer be able to draw on ambient mana to power itself, by grafting what remained of Bazett's soul and magic circuits into the washing machine it hopefully become something like a pseudo familiar, capable of generating it's own odic force.

Stretching for a moment, I flipped the welding mask down over my face, preparing for the task ahead.

…

...

...

"Ara, Emiya-kun, making an injured woman chase after you, have you no shame?"

What?

"It's been nearly three days now, haven't you been sulking long enough? The only way you'll get through your problems with the others is by talking with them."

Turning my inexplicably mask-less face towards Miya, I take a quick inventory of my soundings. The ground is covered in blood and detergent. Some water from the melted ice still remains and what can only be semen stains a rather prominent area in the middle of my workshop.

"Th..re.e…. D..a..ys?"

I croak out. I'm starving, and my throat is parched. It hurts to even breathe. Taking a second glance around the room I find not only are the two new washers missing, but Bazett's body is also conspicuously absent.

The landlady of Izumo House is now looking directly behind me, with a rather disturbed expression on her face, clutching the hilt of her sword tightly "Emiya-kun, what is that!"

Behind me is my runic washer. At some point over the last three days it seems to have become red in color. The light streaming in from the open doorway seems to unnaturally twist and turn around the cube, enveloping its twenty surfaces in shadow. The washer door opens of its own accord, and the rinse cycle knob twist to both left and right. As the washer door closes with the accompaniment of several buttons lifting and rising I know I am the only one to have heard its voiceless query.

'Are you my master?'

／人◕‿‿◕人＼

Bä Zet (Washing Machine of the Gods)

Master: Emiya Shirou

Sex: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Good

A Washer/Washer/Washer/Dryer combo created by Emiya Shirou. Originally intended to be a washing machine powered by prana, accidental use of Tantric Magic in its creation turned it into a Demoniac Beast.

Rinse Cycle: Rank A; Clothing will come out already folded and cleaner then it was made. Broken items below D Rank will be repaired to their original condition

Divinity: Rank E ; Has some Divinity, but it has degenerated due to her demonic nature.

Extra Load: Rank C; Operating outside the rules of The World, it can house nearly five times its size in laundry.

Battle Continuation: Rank A++; The ability to stay alive. Allows for battle until the users body has been completely destroyed.

Did I just reincarnate Bazett as some sort of Eldritch-Washing Machine/Succubus/Woobie/Transformer-abomination?

What is this, I don't even.


	198. OMAKE 197

Original Author : (neogoki , whodidthewhatnow , neogoki )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1703662  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2391965  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 29/

Post #1441 ,

* * *

><p><em>a bit more of archer + miya chapter 2<em>

The Video had finished about 3 Minutes ago, Shiro was still shocked, not because the MBI managed to use magic, not matter how bad they botched it, nor because Archer's skill far exceeded what he remembered from the Grail War and certainly not that Matsu got the Video in such short time.

What truly shocked Shiro Emiya, survivor of many horrors, was that Archer just took the full brunt of Miya's Hannya head on and it didn't affect him at all. He just kept looking at her with his usual, sarcastic expression.

"Did he just?" Homura was the first to comment. "Take that, just like this?"

"Take what?" the red knight asks. "That intimidation move? No big deal."

"Ah, is that so? Was I to lenient?" when it can to the Hannya Miya had a surprising childish streak. "Allow me a more impressive demonstration."

"AH!" All of the Izumo-inn's tenants go for cover, instantly realizing that no one can stop the Landlady. The room fills with blackness, cold wind blows and then the purple-haired Sekirei unleashes a stronger demonface, this time with bleeding eyes, on Archer.

And another one, bigger, more detailed, next are a procession of hundred masks.

The room turns into a picture of pandemonium.

Archer sits there, right in front of Miya, not moving, no visible reaction, his eyes fixed on Miya. Then he yawns. "Finished? We still have to talk."

"Massive, diamond balls the size of the moon." Uzume faintly whispers.

"Not in front of Kuu-chan." Shiro, in the same tone, reacts purely by habit.

Post #1442 ,

* * *

><p>"...why you weren't affected." Asked Miya in a subdued tone. It was the first time someone managed to take the full power of the Mask and not even react.<p>

"Don't feel so bad. It was an impressive technique, but it had nothing against a certain girl I know. Eyes so deep you could stare at them and see the reflection of your own death inside them." He scratches his chin a little before continuing. "Well, having lived the equivalent of more than hundreds of thousands of years also helped."

Post #1443 ,

* * *

><p>whodidthewhatnow:<p>

I like that, can I put it into the chapter?

and a bit more:

"If you want a reaction, try it like this." Something appeared behind Archer, darker than black colder that ice, the air filled with the stench of death, fresh and ancient, and beyond all that was a feeling of pure dread.

Of those in the Room only Homura cried out before fainting. "Not another one!"


	199. OMAKE 198

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 29/  
>Post #1444,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 12 (The real one.)<p>

Somehow, besides being MY house, it was never my decision. Louise claimed she was in favor, and even Rin decided in favor, once she discovered that Sakura was also a Master, and willing to join forces. It was decided that Miya will get their things from the hotel they're standing at, while the discussion wandered back to the mysterious 'Black Swordsgirl' identity. Thats until Fuji-nee arrived.

"So will anyone care to explain that?" Fuji-nee demanded angrily. Louise was suppressing a giggle. Seriously, that girl is sadistic.

"Well, sempai let me stay here, my house was caught in one of the gas leaks..." She replied shyly.

"And what about Shinji? Is him ok?" I suddenly remembered my childhood friend. He might not be the nicest people around, but he didn't did anything to deserve death.

"He fell from the stairs yesterday, and was at the hospital, so he will be alright." Fuji-nee suplied simply. "Not that he will be missed anyway." She added after a pause.

Dinner proceeded smoothly after that, and after washing the dishes, I retired for the night.

That night, once again I dreamed. Of a distant and exotic world, of Louise and other girls dancing in some sort of army garrison, of a unknown friend of mine being hurt, of an elf like the one of the stories, but infinitely more powerful, and evil. Of an fierce, epic, enraged battle were I meant to kill the enemy, of all my previous allies, only Louise being able to keep pace at my side, and barely.

Were this dreams prophetic, or simple wishes of grandeur of a kid wanting to be the hero of justice, manifesting themselves in my subconscious dreams?

Once again I awake in the middle of the night. But instead of sweating in fear, this time I'm swept up in adrenalin. I hear a mumble at my side, and when I turn to find Sakura on my futon. Ah that was what... WHAT! I touch her face, unable to believe what I'm seeing is real, and she giggle mumbling something happily. "...one more time, sempai..." One of my sides are sincerely hoping she was talking about my cooking, and the other about the pleasures of the flesh... *SIGH* I can't even agree with myself.

I must have known that this would happen, when Louise asked Sakura and Miya to bunk with her in my side room... I look up to my left, only to be greeted by the vision of Miya's peaceful face, awake and staring at me through the door of the side room.

"I can explain..." I start whispering, but she don't even let me finish... "That you manage to kidnap a sleeping girl to your bed, intent to satisfy your uncontrollable desires with her. Don't mind, it's a normal occurrence for you..." She trail off. Wait, NORMAL occurrence? Since when do we-

My puzzled thoughts are interrupted, AGAIN, by the jingling of the house wards being set off, and I decide to investigate.

I have the next one ready in my mind, but no one leave me alone to type it... I hate busy days *SIGH*


	200. OMAKE 199

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 29/  
>Post #1446,<p>

* * *

><p>FateBlessed Extra chapter 2

"You're Nero, as in Emperor Nero of Rome?" Shirou asked with a note of disbelief.

"Correct." Saber said seeming to enjoy the fact the Shirou knew her legend.

"That makes me wonder something, why did you burn down a large portion of Rome?"

"Well… there was this celebration you see and I got into a drinking contest with one of my generals. It was going on for a few hours and one of the courtiers tried to help me by spiking the general's next drink with some strange drug, due to a rather amusing incident involving a hunch of pork, three nobles and a drunken servant who got had joined in the contest by accident in the first hour or so… the drinks were switched and when I came to, the city was in ashes."

"Half of your legend is because of a drinking contest?"

"Wait, half? Oh, the prosecution of Christians, I was dating one in my youth and we had spat. I got the last laugh though. Ah, Good times."

/

anyone got input for me?

for that last line, i noticed that, for the time period, the Prosecution of Christians was a little too sudden to be natural bias, i blame insanity on Nero's part.


	201. OMAKE 200

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1453,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 13<p>

OK, my former servant and now master is officially an idiot, not that he wasn't one before. The girl got into his bed as soon as he slept, and started cuddling him like he was a plushie, and what he do? He freak out! But unfortunately we have too much pressing concerns for me to be able to play matchmaker...

_"I've met the Assassin of the Grail War. She is called Karasuba and seems to know Archer, whom she called Ashikabi and not even I know his true identity. That and she used a strange power when she kissed him." At every phrase Rin spoke, Miya's face got darker. "And judging by your reaction Miya-san, you seem to know something about her or him." She pointed her now materialized guardian._

_"Karasuba was one of my former allies and later enemies, when I was alive. We were part of a secret tournament between...pairs, or groups consisted of one Ashikabi, and his or her Sekirei, for a prize rumored to be able to bring a new age of gods. Are you with me so far?" Miya inquired politely._

_"So you were one of those Ashikabi?" Sakura asked curiously._

_"What were those Ashikabi?"_

_Miya shook her head delicately. "No, I was a Sekirei, and didn't had an Ashikabi. A Sekirei can only have one Ashikabi, and only release her true powers in the presence of her rightful one_. _Karasuba's Ashikabi was named Natsuo, I think, and I've heard he had pale hair, but also that he was weak fop. Anyway if you didn't let her kiss him when they fight, she will not be able to bring her full power out."_

_"What a kiss had to do with anything? And couldn't she kiss someone else." Rin blushed embarrassed._

_"Once a Sekirei has chosen someone, and received his mark through a kiss, only her chosen one's kiss will bring her power out. Think of it as one of your rituals." Miya explained. The reference flew straight through Shirou's head, but not passed through Rin's one._

And so this Grail War become even more insane than was planned. I only know two of the fighters, and only one of them is in his rightful class. That and there's Gil. And almost all of the others seem to know Shirou, one way or another. "What would him do in our place, Derf?"

_... _

I was so desperate to get away from Sakura, and Miya, that never occurred me that the trespasser could be a servant. I don't know if I was emboldened by my dreams, or simply blinded by the unreal reality I'm living at the moment. But the moment I saw her, I froze. Ashen hair, black dress, gray coat, Katana in toll. The black servant. She also saw me, but the shadows of the veranda, concealed my face. "Good night, Mina-kun. The red and black clothes were more stylish." She moved towards me, her breath becoming ragged, and her body swaying slightly, and she did the unthinkable. She kissed me.

Wings of shadow and blood surged from her back, engulfing us in a impossible black glow. If the situation before was confusing, this is unthinkable! She was supposed to kill me, not kiss me. My train of thoughts was interrupted by her sudden declaration of "Forever and ever." Then our eyes met, and she froze. but it was from my right that came the words...

"Impossible..." Miya whispered.

Sakura, was not so stunned, and ordered quickly: "Miya, strike her down, but I want her alive." Like Rin, when it came to battle she is another person.

The next events were a blur. "Shadows of my pledge, give me power to withstand hurt in the behalf of my Ashikabi." Karasuba said in a solemn voice. Miya's blade swept with divine wrath, sprinkling me and the courtyard with blood. Karasuba stunned, tried to jump the wall, only to be hit by a explosive arrow from Archer. She ran down the street in full speed, ignoring the two other arrows that struck before she got out of range. I was still standing there dumbfolded.

_"If you're soo good, what is Archer's name?""Shirou.""Oww, now Mina-kun are pretending not to know me? Don't you remember your loyal Karasuba, Minato-kun?""_ _Once a Sekirei has chosen someone, and received his mark through a kiss, only her chosen one's kiss will bring her power out.""The red and black clothes looked more stylish.""Forever and Ever."_

Oh Crap!

"We need to talk." I said simply

So next chapter the whiteboard will finally appear. Also could someone help me with the fighting scenes? They are turning out too crappy. And there are such nice ones to come...


	202. OMAKE 201

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1460,<p>

* * *

><p>FateBlessed Extra chapter 3

"This is what the battlefields look like?" Shirou asked with a sinking feeling.

"I find it rather strange myself." Saber replied.

"let's get this over with." Shirou stepped forward into the entrance of the first Dungeon.

"The boss of dungeon is supposed to be of the Rider class, assuming of course they make it to the end."

"I wonder what the other master thinks of this, and who he is?"

/

"Achoo!" Matou Shinji sneezed.

"God bless you." Rider flippantly remarked and continued herding her master through the maze toward their confrontation with Saber. 'I might end up envying Saber for his or her master.' Rider thought bitterly. 'Why do I have to put up with this?'

/

"Shinji?" Shirou asked in surprise

"Shirou?" was Shinji's equally surprised reply.

"You know one another?" Saber asked.

"Doesn't matter, sooner we finish sooner we get back to the surface." Shirou told her.

"As you wish." Saber charged in her sword leaving a red trail as she made right handed slash towards Rider. In response Rider leapt back drawing a pair of pistols from her holsters, she took aim and fired as her feet touched the ground, then she jumped back into the air afterwards. Saber dodged to the right and avoided one bullet but was clipped by the second one, leaving a tear in her dress but drawing no blood.

Rider drew two more pistols and prepared to fire them but a cluster of arrows shot them out of her hands. Looking to see who fired them she saw sabers master standing with a long bow of an insane size, nocking another arrow and aiming for her planned landing point. Realizing the danger she twisted in midair and landed far enough away to throw off the shot. Saber used the opening left by the changed landing to close the distance and force Rider into close combat.

Exchanging a flurry of shots and strikes the two servants neither gave nor gained any ground on the other. Rider made a faint with her pistols seeming to aim for Saber's heart, who immediately moved her crimson blade to block it. Rider used the chance to open the distance between them and opened four portals out of which came heavy cannons and fired them at Saber.

Saber leapt back and avoided the first three shots but was caught in the outer edges of the fourth's blast. The servant of the sword flew through the air and landed next to Shirou with her sword resting at her master's feet.

"Rider finish them now!" Shinji cried out.

"Understood." Rider drawled. Leaping back into the air she cried out, "_**Golden Wild Hunt**_" before landing on the bow of a ship drifting through the air orbited by a fleet of cannons.

"Saber stay down!" Shirou yelled as he placed himself between the ship and his ally.

"Fire!"

"_**Rho Aris**_!"

The shots of the fleet crashed down around Shirou and Saber obscuring them from sight and cratering the ground beyond repair. In her perceived victory rider jumped back to the ground and strode towards the smoke a smile gracing her scarred face.

"Looks like I win." Rider announced to the world at large before an inferno of pain pierced her chest. Looking down she saw Saber's blade thrust through her breastbone. Looking up she saw the wisps of smoke that where drawn by Saber's dash through them and Shirou dismissing a shield that had the looks of a Noble Phantasm. "Impossible." She choked out, realizing that the man had used the seven petal shield to defeat her most powerful attack.

"It's my win instead Rider." Saber gloated to the defeated Servant before pulling her blade from Rider's body and walking towards the path out of the battleground.

"Here's a goodbye present Shinji." Shriou said, dropping a newly traced Rule Breaker loaded with the prana needed to end the contract between master and servant and joined his servant as they left their defeated foes behind.

/

All right time for me to make with the explainy:

About Shinji's behavior before the fight and the fact that it was a surprise when the masters meet. In flight uses UBW route, since this an AU of in flight that means Shinji was used by Gilgamesh as a vessel for the Grail before he was saved. He had to be herded to the fight because he remembers all too well what happened in the last grail war and hence wants no part in this one, pity the moderators chose him anyway. The surprise is from the fact that rather than have the elevator scene in game, I had them half to find their way through a maze like dungeon to reach the battlefield and the only exit.

Rider's behavior: Shinji didn't tell her about what happened with the 5thgrail war so she considers him a coward. The leaping and such is because that's the kind of tactics a ranged weapon user with high mobility should fight like: move, shoot, move shoot. Outside of that that's of the few fight scenes I have written so it's rather poor quality.

Rule Breaker being left: gift to FFXfan13

Feel free to ask anything else. suggestions and such would be helpful


	203. OMAKE 202

Original Author : (Biigoh )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2033637  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1463,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Scorned Witch<strong>

_Had I been dealing with another Caster like from the Grail War all this time and never realized it?_

What if Shirou had been right. And Matsu was another witch who had been scorned?

It had been a quiet month since... my unwilling revelation of my misspent youth by Matsu. Sanitized of any mention of magic. After all, such knowledge would only cause trouble by making those who knew targets of the Magic Association.

.

An uneasy peaceful month where the only thing that kept the next stage from starting was simply the fact that Kazehana hadn't been winged. It was clear that she was reacting to me, I knew it and so did she. She was strong enough to resist forceful winging, this much was evident when she ventured forth from Izumo House. And I did not desire to wing her.

.

And so time passed, and things did not change. And the Magic Association did not come charging in... only my sister who came back on the weekends, causing me no end of amusement and headaches with her usual antics. And I only had silence for Matsu, no forgiveness even as I used the information she kept providing for me.

.

Perhaps, if I had been willing forgive Matsu, things could have gone differently. Or if Matsu hadn't been like Caster in working around my back and desires... but things were never that simple. At least not in hindsight.

.

One afternoon, after I returned from work, the back of my mind noticed something was wrong. It was something minor thus it took some time before I picked up on the fact that Matsu's scent was... missing.

.

Which resulted in me searching her room. A morbid action when I noticed how... tidy it was compared to its normal state. That and the fact that every single one of Matsu's computers and electronics were off had alarm bells ringing in my head before I found the note tapped to to the bottom of one of my monitors.

.

A note which as I read made me curse once more by the Root. It was a note from Matsu denoting her regrets and appologize for forcing me to speak of my past. And that she would no longer be a burden upon my harem.

.

As I read and cursed for Matsu's foolishness, for I still had a NEED of her for the rest of the tournament to come, I felt the ever so slight flow of prana that bound me and my Sekirei flow shift. It seemed that Matsu had truly exited my harem... likely by termination if she had just gone out and looked for a Sekirei and her Ashikibi to challenge.

.

*** To be continued ***


	204. OMAKE 203

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1465,<p>

* * *

><p>Biigoh Now someone's got to write an omake to counteract the depressing shenanigans.<p>

It had taken some time, explaining magic to my flock. After several hours I forced them all to get some rest. Izumo Inn was not as badly damaged as I had thought and only the dining room was destroyed. There had been one person who had not been there for the explaination: Matsu.

The more I thought about it the more I realized that I needed to apologize to her. Had she not forced my secret from me my sister may very well have been hurt in the surprise attack. So thats why I was standing in front of her door now. I knocked.

"Matsu, we need to talk." The door opened to reveal a disheveled, partially dressed, Matsu. My eyes drifted down... then snapped up back up to her face.

"Shriou-tan..." She stepped back and I entered her room.

"Matsu... You heard it all, right?" She nodded. "I didn't come to force you to apologize... I'm sorry, I reacted poorly." I reached out and brushed a loose lock of hair out of her face (Classic move, amirite?).

She moved closer. I moved closer...

UNLIMITED J-J-JAM IT IN WORKS


	205. OMAKE 204

Original Author : (Biigoh )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2033637  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1467,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Scorned Witch (part 2)<strong>

.

I cursed as I watched the televised fight on the television. The second discipline squad, the Witches' Squad or so it was called by the ashikabi on the forums, were facing Higa. A battle between two teams consisting of three sekirei and their ashikabi.

.

This was worryingly new. Matsu's data was severely out of date as MBI hadn't had a second discipline squad listed. Worse, one of them was Kazehana. That answered the question of why the third stage had started. And what happened to her. It didn't answer the how.

.

But it was the third that had me cursing. She seemed familiar standing behind her ashikabi in a black hooded cloak that concealed everything but her lower jaw. That stance and posture was almost identical to that of Caster's as she stood behind her master.

.

Higa obviously was desperate given that his heavy hitter was fending off two of the Sekirei fielded by his enemy. Still, he did have two sekirei to the one standing behind the nameless MBI dog.

.

It wa when Higa's sekirei challenged the lone MBI disciplining 'witch' that I knew that something impossible had happened. That slight twitch of lips, that gentle curve that formed a smile as she responded to that challenge with her name and designation.

.

"I am afraid I can not allow you to touch my ashikabi. I, number zero two, Matsu, the scorned witch sekirei, will show you the error of your ways."

.

It wasn't possible for her to be alive or fighting. For Matsu to somehow be disconnected from me meant that she had to be terminated or there was a way. Some secrets that MBI kept that allowed them to reset a Sekirei's crest. A possibility I had thought and discarded. And one which seemed far too possible.

.

The gasps of shocks and surprise from my Sekirei around me showed that they were certainly not expecting this either.

.

Her cloak swept open as she took to the heavens upon wings of metal construct that held rings and discs of glowing energies. In the dark heavens of the night sky, Matsu's resemblence to Caster was unkenly. I knew that it was possible for science to bridge the gap of what magic and thaumatugy could do. But what MBI possessed and could field in terms of what Matsu wore seemed almost supernatural, or perhaps a better word would be science-fictional.

.

A gesture with her hand and a soft murmured "lock on" and night turned to day as beams of light and energy flashed down from the heavens to slam her enemy sekirei into the dirt. Some twitching from them resulted in another punishing strike from the heavens. This time, they stopped moving and their crests faded away.

.

From the pale look on Higa's face, it was clear that he hadn't anticipated what Matsu could do. For my part, I didn't blame him. It was not... impossible to have access to pin-point orbital weaponry. But to use it thus?

.

Had Matsu's powers grown in strength since her departure from Izumo house? Or had they always being this strong and she had never bothered to correct my misconceptions on what she could do with the right tools.

.

As she floated downwards to the earth. It was clear.

.

Quite clear that Matsu was like that accursed ** Medea of Colchis. Just like her. But how hadn't she known of Caster's style and tactics? It wasn't as if details of the fifth Grail War was available outside of those who had been there.

.

And I, certainly, had never told her the details. Especially of that root-be-damned witch.

.

And the Sekirei weren't like Servents where dreams could be transferred with prana. Or were they?

.

*** To be continued? Or most likely not. ***


	206. OMAKE 205

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1470,<p>

* * *

><p>Biigoh My counterstrike<p>

I don't know how many times we did the deed, but I can say that I was reaching my limit. Matsu seemed almost insatiable. I was going to have to find a way out of this situation if it went on. However, I was saved from making this attempt as the door burst open.

"S-S-Shirou!" There at the door stood a shocked looking Tsukiumi.

I shot up at her abrupt arrival, trying in vain to cover myself up.

"It's my night!" She pointed her finger in accusation at me. Before she could fire off a blast of water Matsu stood up in the way.

"You know Tsukiumi... I've had my fill, but Shirou-tan still seems ready." Matsu told the water user, a leer on her face.

"Oh..."


	207. OMAKE 206

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1473,<p>

* * *

><p>A discussion of final fantasy? In the omake section? Madness! Also, Tactics is totally the coolest, despite its bastard children soaking up all its flavour.<p>

Biigoh

My, but you do bring the joy, don't you?

I throw down my frilly gauntlet! I shall fight you, sir, with inanity!

**Behold!**

"You two had sex!" the hacker shrieked excitedly at the top of her lungs.

My sister was the first to arrive, moving like greased lightning to appear before us with a manic grin on her face.

"Really?" She asked, practically bouncing with excitement. "Is it true? Who was it?"

Beside me Akitsu gave a warm smile, and that seemed proof enough for the girls. Yukari gave a squeal of excitement before rushing to the ice maiden's (or maybe not?) side.

"What was he like?" My sister asked, fishing for details.

"That's not something a sister should ask!" I protest, blushing fiercely.

"I cannot quite explain it..." The ice-wielder admitted quietly, though there was something in her voice that caught my attention. There was a certain cadence to her speech... "But I think I could sing it."

"What?" I gasped, shocked at the sudden out of character moment.

I think the impossible power of the newly winged ice-sekirei caused reality to break a little in that moment, because just as I finished making my astonished query music seemed to begin radiating from the very walls while a pair of spectral copies of Akitsu appeared on either side of her. The room dimmed into darkness while pillars of neon coloured lights began flashing and spinning around us like some kind of demented, magical dance club.

Perhaps it was because of my intense shock that I was unable to stop myself from saying what I did next.

"Did you just manifest a reality marble?" I demanded, a little bit of awe in my voice.

I could only stand and gape in mortified fascination as reality proceeded to unravel around us. Was the natural state of the Sekirei truly this powerful? I seemed to be bearing witness to the proof of the matter. I think I could begin to understand just why MBI had 'adjusted' the Sekirei if this was the sort of thing that came naturally to them.

I received no answer. Instead, the music thrumming forth from the walls swelled in power and Akitsu began her song.

Her horrible, embarrassing and completely inappropriate song.

_"I just had seeee-x /And it felt so good (felt so good) /Shirou put his p*nis inside of me (of me)"_

_"I just had seeee-x /And I'll never go back (never go back) /To the not-having-sex ways of the past!"_

Matsu, my sister and I could only gape at the woman's flippant admission. That the way she expressed it happened to be through the majesty of pop-song only further flabbergasted us.

_"Have you ever had sex? /I have: it felt great! /Felt so good when he did it with his p*nis."_

_"The shed's where we did it, /It literally just happened /But I guess you'd know from seein' us."_

As if it wasn't enough that Akitsu was breaking reality and common decency with her spontaneous outburst of song, my horror was further compounded by Kazehana entering the room with a perplexed look on her face. She took in the recent modifications to the living room with a small quirk of her head before her eyes narrowed on Akitsu, who whirled to face her with an eager grin.

And the song continued.

_"Never guess where I just came from /I had sex /If I had to describe the feelin': it was the best!"_

_"When I had the sex, /girl, my v*gina felt great /And I cuddled up to Shirou when I was done."_

Uzume had by now emerged from the staircase wearing a horrified grimace that no doubt mirrored my own as she came face to face with the unreality of what was going on. Without warning Akitsu wheeled around to face her, already working on a new verse to her strange song.

_"Oh, hey! Didn't see ya there /Guess what I just did? /Had sex, got undressed /Showed my boobies and the rest."_

She ended her aria by pointing at Uzume, who inexplicably began to sing. The confused look on her face as she did so was almost enough to make me smile despite the gravity of the situation.

_"Must've been nice for you to do that thing."_

Without missing a beat Akitsu answered in song, freeing Uzume from her magic.

_"Nicest the ever! /Now sing!"_

I'd been hoping that I would be spared what happened next, but apparently that was not to be as she ended her commanded by pointing at me. There was no chance for me to resist, and even if there had been I doubt I would have succeeded. The unearthly power on display was making me more than a little envious of the ice-user's natural ability. My own reality-warping skills had only come about through a series of unlikely events involving a magical battle-royale that happened every sixty years except that one time in which I had faced off against a callous, sadistic and suicidal future version of myself from which I stole the ability. Or borrowed. Or learned via spiritual osmosis. I actually wasn't quite sure just what had happened there, but I wasn't about to complain. And even the insanity of that had left me woefully unprepared for the sheer power of Akitsu's magic.

The song burst from my mouth before I could stop it, my voice flanging and echoing unnaturally as I did.

_"I just had seeee-x /And it felt so good (so good) /Akitsu let me put my p*nis inside of her /(her) I wanna tell the world!"_

Thankfully that seemed to satisfy the ice-wielder, as she gave a brief nod and then returned to her song once more.

_"To be honest I was surprised that I even got my wings /(It didn't really make sense) /But hey, screw it! /I aint one to argue with a good thing /(And now I'm his wife!) /It was that good? /(The best three hours of my life!)"_

Without waiting for the woman to finish the verse I decided that enough was enough. After all, there was a chance that Kusano could walk in on this strange assault on rationality.

"Okay, I think they get the picture!" I shouted out in protest, hoping that the sound of my voice would somehow be enough to shatter the ice-woman's spell.

Thankfully, it seemed that drawing Akitsu's attention back to me was enough to cause her reality-warping magic to falter as an intense blush spreading across her cheeks, the full gravity of what she had just done began to sink in. The walls stopped radiating the strange music, and the ghostly specters at either side of Akitsu vanished with a brief wink of light.

For a moment silence reigned as we all stared in shocked awe of Akitsu's power.

"Shirou-san." I heard the loud twin wooden clacks of would as Miya approached, her hannya appearing amidst a black cloud of malevolence and a veritable swarm of lesser masks. "What's this I hear about lewd acts?

Ah. I knew something was missing from this frightening display of magical power. Not nearly enough doom.

If you don't know the song that was used, then you have done yourself a great disservice. Seek it out!


	208. OMAKE 207

Original Author : (Grimgor Ironhide )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519408  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1483,<p>

* * *

><p>"Up next today, the new annual Twilight fan convention is going on in London this afternoon, and people from all over flood the city as thousands of Twilight fans flood the streets of the city causing bumper to bumper traffic jams and several counts of disorderly conduct as an overly enthused fandom runs rampant, all in response to the promise of an appearance from the author herself Stephenie Meyer."<p>

Smiling cheerfully on the TV the news anchor for London looked over to her left. "And to you Leon with the mornings weather."

Thank you Samantha. The tall, well groomed man said as the camera panned over to him. "Today, we have a surprising turn of events in the weather." He said, pointing to a screen behind him that displayed several colored arrows moving over a map of England. Some were blue others red but the ones coming down towards London that day were surprisingly enough blood red, with dripping symbols coming of them rather than the usual smooth red of the hot weather indicators. "In a unexpected twist the forecast for today is an epic ** kicking with no chance of survival sweeping in on London from the north."

"Ohhhh" The other news anchor said giving the arrows an aprasing look. "Those arows dont look freindly."

"No not at all Samantha." Leon said smiling wider. "We expect for today that up to 4 and a half inches of kick ** is going to fall this evening. Not weather that you want to be caught out in."

"Certainly not Leon." Samantha said. "Though with all the crowding from the Twilight parades that are going on that may be difficult to get out of. And now in unrelated news a scandalous lawsuit takes off in japan as a mother apparently tries to have her son incarcerated for "Breaking the laws of Physics."

*Secne*

Siting quietly in the back of her private limousine, Wizard Marshal Barthomeloi Lorelei checked her watch irritably. She hated running late, as she soon would be to the Clock tower's meeting. To make maters worse the Dead Apostle hunt that she had risked runing late for had been unsatisfying in the extreme. While she had easily eliminated on of the filthy vermin by herself its wreched partner had killed one of her new recrutes, a promising young man of worthy lineage and moreover not caught up in the nonsense that many Magi were, and then had escaped, vanishing without a trace.

The young man, Fredrich Alphonse had been his name she recalled, had been competent, polite and quite popular, even among the older veterans. His loss would hurt many of them she knew, and though she had ceased to form personal attachment to people a long time ago her personal army was almost like her own flesh. When they hurt, by extension she felt a measure of their pain.

Those filthy insects, she would make them crawl, burn, bleed, she would rip and tear their hearts out of their...

Lorelei looked down at her watch one more time, none of the nearly gleeful hate that was occupying her mind showing through to her face for even a second. She was quite accustomed to stewing in darkness on the inside while maintaining her aristocratic image on the outside. Hatred was on of her constant companions in fact, an old friend that she did not know what she would do without.

She looked up again as she sensed her car slowing down unexpectedly. The street outside her darkly tinted window was choked with pedestrians of some sort. This would not do. Leaning forward slightly she hailed her shofer. "Rodric what is this? can we move around it?"

"I'm sorry Mamm but there is nothing to be done, we will just have to wait it out."

"I see." Lorelei said giving the crowd another look. It was a huge sprawling mass of body's that did not look like it would break up soon. She sighed... and then did a double take. Were those people carrying signs that featured a pail shirtless boy with a rather constipated expression with the words "Vampire love" underneath.

Wizard Marshal Barthomeloi Lorelei narrowed her eyes. Reflecting for a moment on the possible meaning of the strange poster she remembered somthing that she had once heard. Dead Apostles were popular mythological and pop culture figures in the unmagical world. She remembered laughing scornfully the first time she had heard this, but now it looked like it was true, and she found it nowhere near as funny as it was then.

Well, if these idiotic plebeians wanted to worship one of mankinds greatest enemies she saw no reason to maintain civility. "Rodric drive through the crowd."

"Im sorry My lady?"

"Speed up, we are going right through, dont wory they will move."

Obediently her limousine started forward building up a bit of speed before moving into the crowd which was more reluctant to fall back that she had estimated. Instead of moving the crowd surged around her car, many of them shouting insults at it, her driver slowing down despite her instructions rather than risk injuring any of the paraders. Idiot! didn't he realize that sometimes you had to take a firm hand with the simpletons that caused things like this?

Before long a few hands started ponding on the sides of the limo. That was it.

Rolling down her window Lorelei stuck her head out. "I say! get you hands of my car this instant before I set my butler on you!"The people who were touching her car laughed at her, some making rude gestures

"Hey! Hey Limousine lady!" someone in the crowd called "Are you a Edward fan or a Jacob fan?"

"What? What the devil? Do you really think that I would stoop so low as to identify myself with such trash as that!" She shouted pointing to one of the posters that was being held up nearby.

She had expected it to put the crowd in its place. Instead it had a very different effect. Their was a gasp. Then someone shouted "Hey we have a hater over here!" The effect was immediate. The crowd surged around the car making her duck her head back in the window as the number of hands taping on the walls, doors and windows quadrupled and then quickly turned to pounding.

"M-Mamm!" Rodric started giving her an alarmed look. Lorelei hissed as she rolled up her window and people from the crowd began pushing their faces up against it making silly faces.

"Step on the gas." She ordered. "There was no way she wa going to waist a single second more of her time on those miscreants. Rodric obeyed puting his foot down, and the car sped up for a second before sudely stopping and tilting forward strangely. "Rodric?" She said even more iritable. "I dont care if you run them over just get me out of here!'

"Mam! I cant! They're lifting the back of the car up!"

Looking out the window again Lorelei stopped frowning and just stared out the window in disbelife. While the crow around her was indeed lifting the back of her car up to prevent their escape it was not that at which she looked. Out the window was like a scene from her worst nighmare. People, girls mostly from the ages 9 to what looked to be the mid 2o's were parading through the streets carrying signs similar to the one before. A steady chant of "Edward! Edward! Edward!" was building up, as fans surged by in all directions whereing what was unmistakably makeup desined to make them look like Dead Apostles.

Somthing inside her snapped. Obviously while her and her warriors had been policing the night keeping humanity safe from those monsters who would slaughter it, the Dead apostles had been seducing the common man with whatever filthy propaganda it was that these books contained. She understood now. These humans were already contaminated. Perhaps not in body but certainly in mind.

Reaching down into her poket she pulled forth a small crystal which began to vibrate as she pulled it to her mouth. "Oberson, This is Lorelei. I want a full media black out on central London... yes now... what am I doing?... I'm hunting." With that she repoketed the crystal unbukeld herself and pulled on her gloves. Time to make the world a better place.

"Vectious Astos" She said pointing one finger at the buttock that was currently mooning her on the other side of the window. She noted with a feeling of disgust that it had "Team Jacob" tattooed on it in big silver letters. Then a split second later her killing winds unleashed themselves on the crowd outside, carving out huge chucks of the street as they dealt with the Dead Apostle sympathizers... no... lovers in the only manner apropriate.

Meanwhile deep in her secret castle Altrouge Burnestud watched though her crystal ball with growing rage. "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! YEARS OF PLANNING RUINED! She screamed pounding her clawed fist on the table. At her side her bodyguard Ritzu Wallstroud shifted uncomfortably.

"Don wory Milady." She said trying to calm his small mistress down. "How were we going to take over the world with a Sparkly Vampire figurehead anyway?"

"GAHH! DAMN IT DAMN IT!"

Note: For those of you who dont know Wizard Marshal Barthomeloi Lorelei i a legendary wind usser who hates Dead apostles more than anything and has comited her life to causing them to suffer.


	209. OMAKE 208

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1486,<p>

* * *

><p>"What the Hell?" Shirou repeated for third time in as many minutes. Two red-heads were sitting on his futon and clutching their heads and moaning in pain. The elder of the two seemed to recover enough to pull out a cigarette and a lighter the pile of clothes sitting behind her.<p>

"Mind introducing yourself?" The smoker asked.

"Emiya Shirou, and shouldn't you introduce yourself before you ask my name?"

"Aozaki Touko."

"Touko?" the younger of the women asked as she suddenly seemed to sober at the name.

"Oh, hey Aoko. Long time, huh?" Touko said to the newly revealed Aoko in a rather unsteady tone while she inched towards the door to my apartment.

"I would settle the matter but there is a more pressing matter at hand."

"What's that?"

"Shirou-kun; as my first, I must insist that you take responsibility for last night."

"***"


	210. OMAKE 209

Original Author : (Kreyn )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2565397  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1491,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HAZARD WARNING NOTICE<strong>

To all Artistotele, Types and Dead Apostles Ancestors, we fell obliged to warn you, that in this world new danger to us all emerged, this danger is called Emiya Clan.

Emiya clan is organisation made up descendants of Emiya Shirou, we have information that this powerfull human combatant, eliminator of dangerous to human philosophers, slayer of ours nohuman comrades, known also as Averter of dissasters, had in fact harem of multiple mates, this female group consisted of(or still consists according to some rumors):

mages of great lineage, multiple types, heroic spirits, sorceress and some of rumors indicate participation of goddesses and dragonkind.

All descendants after 4th generation posses blood of Emiya Shirou and few of his mates. They're possesors of multiple inherited talents,large inherited fortune and inherited Ideals of their ancestors. Addressees of this noticed are advised to:

**DO NOT** approach them carelessly.

Try to avoid them,**DO NOT** provoke them. They all are supposed to posses this symbol ht tp:/f iantart.n et/fs70 /f/2 010/ 212/9/ b/Fat e_Stay_Nig ht_Sym bol_2_b y_ki if you see it try to flee do not engage them this means they're going to fight openly.

Signed...

Ritzu Wallstroud: "Do you think it's enough milady." She asked while giving Primate Murder his fill of blood"

Altrouge Burnestud:"At this point all we can do is to alleviate danger. Damm when this magnificent bastard had time for all of this"...

?:"Achoo"

?:"Do you have fever Shiro?

Shirou:"Nah it must someone spreading rumors about me. I am alright Kazehana"

Kazehana:"That's good me and other girls, would dissapointed if you wouldn't be healthy... tonight"

Shirou:"But remember we have to be up by ten. Saito and his girlfriend are coming over for dinner"

?:"How do you remember this all, our family is this large already.

Shirou:shrugs"You know, Saber despite all of that, I am still simply family kind of guy.


	211. OMAKE 210

Original Author : (whodidthewhatnow )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2391965  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1492,<p>

* * *

><p>"What you wanted to tell me, Wizard Marshal Zelretch?" Asked the other Wizard Marshal and Director of the Clock Tower while sipping her tea.<p>

"Oh, I just wanted to give you a notification of the death of Emiya Shirou. It was a month ago."

"And I suppose you want to tell me what that hermit is doing because?"

"Just saying that the Emiya name finally have another Family Crest".

"Well, I heard he married the Toh... sa... ka... HE WOULDN'T!"

*in the other side of the world*

"Alright Saito, try again." Said Rin.

"Trace On."


	212. OMAKE 211

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1495,<p>

* * *

><p>Hey hey, I protest. You forgot about giving him the remaining seven Sekirei ships as fire support from orbit. Cause if you can't kill it, kill it with fire, and fire doesn't work kill it from Orbit!<p>

Now, an Idea. Altrouge has absolutely enough of Shirou but wants to use him. Hey he fathered a race which threaten the Artitotele and Types so she kidnaps him and bring him to her castle. His family comes to the rescue, a day or so later, and what do they see ?

Homura: Shirou... mind explaining to me why are you tied to a bed with satin ribbons while a vampire is nuzzling to you and purring like a content cat

Shirou just shrugged uncomfortably: Not my fault, I really didn't do anything... well maybe touch her here and there

He scratches his cheek uncomfortably.

Uzume just shook her head and aimed her hands pleadingly at him: When will your harem be enough Shirou, WHEN! Btw. Chiho wants you back home before evening, it's her turn to have cooking lessons with you.


	213. OMAKE 212

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 30/  
>Post #1498,<p>

* * *

><p>Kreyn<p>

Four... Sabers... Four Heroic Spirits after his chastity ? Yeee Gods...

Btw. Am I the only one who wants to see Primate Murder letting kids ride him like a big dog ?

Also

Kendo's life sucked. It was a ** day, the shittiest day in his shittiest life. He thought that it would be easy, the house was really big, easy to break in, and he heard that majority of the family was away. SO WHY THE HELL DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS !

"Ahahahaha get him Primy, Get him"

Two small girls were riding something which resembled a wolf... the size of a tank. And it was chasing him with his enormous fangs bared. He cut the corner and saw door, his eyes filled with hope he run into the room and shut the door behind him. The enormous wolf charged past him and he sigh with relief.

"Hello Mister"

He looked around and saw a teenage girl who was smiling at him. Long red hair were running down her back

"Mind helping me out Mister?"

"Um... sure"

"Great"

Girls' hands which were up to now hidden behind her back shot forward and there were two huge electrodes in her hands

"I was just looking for someone who would help me out with my experiments on Mind-Machine Interface. Don't move Mister it won't hurt... too much"

Kendo exploded from the room with a wild scream.

He was running for the nearest window. To hell with getting away unharmed, he had to get away with his life at least.

Suddenly he ran into a wall of water which quickly turned into ice, capturing him

"Hahahaha we have you evil burglar

"Yes, we have him"

He looked to the side to see a boy and a girl, boy had a calm but kind expression, while the girl was sporting a wide, proud smile.

"Now you'll see that you are not allowed to break into the house of Emiya Clan"

"Ah found you Mister"

The voice of the teenage girl who seemed hellbent on experimenting

"FOUND HIM. Get him Primy!"

The roar of the wolf shook the walls.

"GYAAAAAHHHH"

Kendo flew from the window and smiled. At last, the nightmare ended and he was free, but not from gravity which soon claimed him and embraced him with a bonecrushing embrace of the ground.

"Mouuuu he ran away, and I could make such breakthroughs with my research"

"Should we and Primmy go after him?"

"Naaah, Father always gets upset when you cause too much collateral damage."


	214. OMAKE 213

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 31/  
>Post #1507,<p>

* * *

><p>Kreyn: have fun!<p>

When Rin tried to 'educate' me in speaking for myself and taking revenge for misdeeds committed against me, I first thought to be a exercise in futility, but when THIS concept was mentioned to me, I couldn't help but smile... This is not revenge, this is irony made poetry and wished in existence.

Now here we are: Circle drawled in the floor, his chains as a reagent (traced ones obviously), and Rin finishing the summoning ritual...

"So, other pathetic fool called me, The King of Heroes, hoping my mercy will make me lend my aid to a otherwise impossible task."

"Rin, he could be an arrogant idiot, yes, but even him is smart enough to classify that as an impossible task..." Observed Matsu.

"What, which of you girls are my master?" He inquired. Obviously, with my entire flock present, he must be confused.

"Actually, Gil, you're here to babysit the kids, the last nanny had a mental breakdown..." I trailed, he probably doesn't need to know that, and I will be happier not relieving THAT particular scene.

"You! Not content in attacking me, you monkey dare to summon me, the GREAT GILGAMESH, to BABYSIT!" he demanded angrily. I couldn't help but smile like the cat who got the canary.

"It's an absolute order, Gil-kun, and you not only will not harm the kids, but protect them with your existence, Understood?" The command sigil on Rin's hand flare out of sigh, enforcing the singsonged command as an absolute order.

"You..." His voice was shaking with anger. I on another way was barely restraining my laughter. "Gate of Babylon!" He materialize his armory, only to find it empty...

"Oh, and since I don't want you playing with swords near my kids, I took the liberty to trace your key, and empty your treasury." I blast in laughter, unable to contain myself anymore. Rin continues where I stopped. "Kusano knows everything you might need, if you have anything to ask, ask her. We will be back in two weeks, and I want my house intact, clean, and organized." we turn to leave, and Gil stands there, probably trying to process what he have been told. As we near the door, I hear Kusano speak to him: "So, Oji-chan have swords too?"

"NOOOOOO!"

- BAD END (FOR GIL, OBVIOUSLY.) -


	215. OMAKE 214

Original Author : (UNSpacy000 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2342871  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 31/  
>Post #1516,<p>

* * *

><p>I wonder if this qualifies as an omake of an omake of an omake...<p>

Anyway, an aside to Silver Sun 17's Fate/Blessed Extra

Fate/Blessed Extra side omake:

I continued through the dungeon with Saber/Nero on my quest to go home. We were lead to a research facility made of asbestos, iron, plastics, moon rocks, and asbestos. The extra asbestos apparently kept the rats out according to the pre-recorded voice. The signs along the way commented how I would need some sort of Portable Quantum Tunneling Device. We didn't need it. I simply used reinforcement to jump higher or farther. Nero would occasionally break things in frustration, like a wall, and we would move on to the next testing area. The last room had 1982 stamped in various locations and a pipe that spewed (toxic?) moon rock paste. After a skip hop and a jump Nero and I stood near the exit when the recording began again. I had stopped listening to them after the madman had attempted to turn my blood into gasoline – or was that peanut water? – through science. Nero however was giving enthused shouts of 'yeah!' Then there was a comment about lemons and how she liked this guy.

"Burn his house down!"

Wait. What.

"Burning people! He says what we're all thinking!"

I slowly turn back to the (pyromaniac) emperor/empress of Rome and notice a gleam in her eyes. I feel my stomach drop.


	216. OMAKE 215

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 31/  
>Post #1518,<p>

* * *

><p>UNSpacy000<p>

Oh dear... at least she is not a potato... which would actually be better since she can actually follow through with her desires...

Okay people, let's go All Out with Emiya Clan

The girl floating in the air thrust her stuff forward into great pink ball of magical light, 4 combat drones did the same with their balls of light as she cried out

"STARLIGHT BREAKER"

And the light flooded forward anihilating everything in it's path. Shirou swore and thrust his arm forward, he didn't know if it would be enough but...

"RHO AIAS"

The energy slammed into the seven petal shield and vaporized two petals almost instantly and easily working its way through the rest, Shirou cursed the Root, he cursed her deeply, just because he forgot about her birthday and tried to disarm the situation mentioning that she had so many of them anyway and he'd get her a present the next day...

Not really believing in the effectiveness of it he flooded the shield with od. But the explosion it caused was easily swallowed by the pink light which flooded Shirou like a raging tsunami.

He could hear himself scream, he definitely screamed as the light overloaded his sensory organs.

He was blind, deaf and felt like someone just put him through a shredder, again and again after the light finally passed. But he was standing, he was still standing despite the fact that the light carved a kilometre long scar in the ground.

He coughed as his senses restarted and started breathing again, quickly he looked up at the redhead... who was now mere meters away, her eyes sparkling with awe

"Wh... What?"

The girl got even closer, her eyes filled with adoration that bordered on worship

"Amazing. You withstood 5 Starlight Breakers, and you are just a normal human"

She babbled away, her expression and pose uncomfortably reminding him of Musubi. She grasped his hands and looked him deep in the eyes

"I think I fell in love. Will you marry me"

"Wait, what! But I have a wife... actually a lot of wives"

Shirou hoped he'd defuse the girl's enthusiasm... it had the opposite effect, she brightened up even more, Shirou could swear she was emitting light on her own

"That's great, So do I! I'm sure our families will get along just perfectly"

She happily said and embraced him, this was too much for him.

"I have enough, wake me up when it's tomorrow..."


	217. OMAKE 216

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 31/  
>Post #1525,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate  King of Nannies

Day 1/14...

After a day with these pests, caring for them, making dinner and cleaning, I crash at the couch. Apparently they don't have a guest room, the have one for the boys, three for the girls, and the master bedroom. I am not allowed there. And if Kusano is right on the amount of 'toys' they keep there, neither I want.

I decide to zap a bit on the TV, until I feel properly tired. As a king at least the right of commanding the remote I still have (When the pests are sleeping of course).

Karin comes up to me. Its pretty obvious who is her mother, with the red hair and the glasses.

"Will you tell us a bedtime story, Oji-chan?" I wince at her diabetes-inducing tone. I urgently need testosterone or I'll start baking cakes instead of ordering delivery.

"Erm, Sorry, but I'm no good with stories." I turn to the TV displaying an action movie. With lots of bloody, good stuff. She quietly sits at my side. "You're quite young to watch that kind of movie, kid. You're what? Four?"

"Five, and I could watch from my room anyway, I just have to close my eyes and focus. Daddy gave up trying to stop me from seeing kinky stuff and bloody movies. That one is very good." She watch one soldier rip an arm of his enemy with a bastard sword. "It really bleed that much?"

I blink at her. "Excuse me?" She was supposed to cower below the blanket I have here, and tremble in fear, not to ask these kind of questions!

"If you rip an arm off. Does it bleed that much?"

"Uh. No, that is exaggerated." We watch the movie for quite some time, until the last battle.

"I like that scene, when he rips that douche intestines off." She says innocently. Well as innocently as that could be said anyway.

"You know what kid, I like you. At least when you're alone, and your brothers and sisters are not trying to rip my head off." I grimace at the last bit.

"I like you too Gil-san, but mom said I have to be at least 14 'til I have sex." She smile at me. She didn't said that. She can't possibly have said that.

"She gave us 'The Talk' last week, and put some funny videos too." That is not normal. This kid is not from this planet.

"Ahum." I answer dumbly, and walk away. I'm no lolicon, and is better to sleep in the roof that to be molested by this perverted demon in disguise of a kid!

Cause I can't see Matsu's daughter as being normal, and kids don't hold words back.


	218. OMAKE 217

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 31/  
>Post #1531,<p>

* * *

><p>"Start dattin' school's hottie today, ya know. Fuuko-chan asked me to pick her at 8." That idiot might better treat my Nee-chan properly, or root bless me, I'll bring the wrath of Excalibur on his disgusting carcass. Does he have to tell ALL class about that?<p>

Back on that, my name is Kiritsugu Emiya, I'm 17, 18 next month and I'm on prep school. I'm the son of Shirou Emiya, the president of MBI, and Arturia 'Saber' Emiya. My sister in question, for I have 21 of them, is Fuuko Emiya, and like her mom Kazehana-kaa-san, she got the biggest knockers of her class. My twin Arika, who is FLAT, always say that she doesn't know how she stay still without falling.

My family is weird. I have twelve moms and one dad, twenty one sisters and three brothers, plus uncle Gil, who is sort of our caretaker, uncle Shiina, and auntie Yukari. People always say that all my moms are golddiggers that caught dad cause he was the heir of MBI, but is nothing like that, in fact they have been together way before knowing that, and even if is weird, they love themselves very much.

...

That idiot Koji, resolved to follow me back home, and expend all the way talking stuff about my sis, that I really don't want to know. I had to resist the urge to trace a sword to put inside of his rear end quite a few times. He remember me of guy that came a few times to visit, a fellow named Shinji: A insufferable, arrogant, self-absorbed fop, and a womanizer to boot.

"Will ya dad be home?" I suppress a smirk at his question.

"No, just uncle Gil. He is kinda old, but nice."

"Old huh, how old is old, pal?"

"He must have been born EONS ago." He snickers. But that is not a lie, Saber-kaa-san always taught us to tell the truth. And Matsu-Kaa-san always taught us to use the truth to make people believe what we want them to.

...

Uncle Gil answers the door. Though he might not look, clad in his button up shirt and slacks, and his 'not just a cook, THE cook.' yellow apron, he can be quite intimidating. Specially in these situations.

"Is this that Gil fella? Didn't ya say he was older than dirt." He asked surprise.

"I'm older than this city, just well kept." He states evenly. "Old enough to tell truths from lies, and intentions from a fool's heart." He press threateningly: "So you have an appointment with Yuu-chan?"

"Yep. Girl got me eating at her hand when she asked me to take her to the party." Gil massaged his temples. "What are with the mongrels of this era. Can't they speak properly to a noble?" He mutters disapprovingly.

"Tell me 'fellow'," he stress the word annoyed, "What are your intents with my little niece?"

"What I wanna do with her? Rock her world so much that those knockers of her will fall off." Idiot. First rule of meeting the father, or uncle, of the girl: Always state the best of intentions.

Instantly the apron vanish, being replaced by a golden armor with exotic designs, followed by a rift in reality, where uncle keeps his stuff. Chains jump from there, wrapping the fool, and he slowly pulls a wicked looking sickle and a enormous sword, pointing them at the punk's throat.

"Now listen, and listen GOOD, 'fellow': You will take the lady out. You will be nothing but a gentleman to her, You will not touch her nowhere but in the hands or face. You will protect her with your life. You will bring her home by 10. And after that, you will DISAPPEAR from this city, and I'll never hear about you again or by the root of all souls, I swear, DEATH will be the last of your concerns." I shudder. Yes uncle Gil can be wicked when needed.

My sis pops out of the stairs in a red dress a tad too short, finding uncle Gil back into his apron, and our 'guest' standing by the side of door.

"Why didn't you waited inside?" She asks concerned.

"Gotta keep my head cool. You ready?" She nods. "Let's go then."

Looking back at us, frighten clear in his eyes, he is greeted by uncle flashing his armor again, before they turn to the main street, and I let myself grin. We will never see that sorry excuse for a person again.


	219. OMAKE 218

Original Author : (Kreyn )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2565397  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 31/  
>Post #1537,<p>

* * *

><p>Mu-Sensei:This was great<p>

Gill goes into large shopping mall -"How the hell, situation ended up this way?"

Flashback:

?-"Uncle Gil?" Gil turned from Fashion magazine to look at speaker -"What?"

The speaker was brown haired 7 year old girl in Shrine Maiden outfit with black-haired 5 year old boy standing near her and looking at him intensly. Miyako daughter of Musubi and Koichi son of Toshaka Rin.

-"What do you want?" He was angered now he had break until the dinner and breaks were important in this job you never know when you need energy to fight for your life.

Boy said-"Man in TV told that there will be new figurnes of Super-duber-Ultraman and his friend Mega-Blasto-Gigaman..."

Girl continued -"He said that they have limited suply of it so he needed be bought today... Please we were very good"

Gil snickered, so that's what was all about no wonder they quiet lately and they tell him in last moment so he didn't have enough time to work up excuse, for all the looks they got from their mothers they were cunning like their father... Speaking of witch were is mongrel, he was often out the house, but he always showed up in moments like these.

?-"Hey girls" tenager girl with violet hair Riko, daughter of Rider/medusa -"I don't know what is about, but if uncle doesn't want" She gave look that didn't bode well -"then maybe we can go to park with Primy in exchange"

His brain froze then rebooted No.. no no no NONONONONONO! HE would kill him with that six handed monstrosity alone

-"Okay okay, I go just don't realese him I go now"

Riko turned in direction of her two younger siblings -"Now seriously where did you send him"?

...

"If I want to finish this quickly then I should take the train" While he has gone in direction of train station, he was approached by poor looking man -"Please can you a bit of change" He answered -"Look old man, I don't have time for this so take this and..."

At that moment teenager sprung from behind corner to tear out his wallet.-"You need be faster mongrel" From another side next one came running. -"You're no better" From corner were 1st one came ou new one came running, and he was avoided again."This all you can do." Then 2nd kid answered cockingly this is all we need to do. -"What?" He took look at his other hand and... his watch was missing.

Gilgamesh turned around in time to see old man quickly dissapearing in the alley. Without second to loose he took of behind him. When Gil entered the alley, he was welcomed by 3 muscular men and old man.

-"Taking the chase wasn't a smart movie Goldie, now throw your and hand over rest of whatever you have. Goldie sighed and throwed wallet to old man... then he throwed a hook in first muscleheads face, he went foward while turning around and droved his elbow in side of seconds guy head, in next moment he standed before third guy... and our Nany kneed him in nuts. When old man finaly caught the wallet, Gil was already before him and his 3 grunts where lying on the floor.

-"Hand over wallet and a watch, Mongrel" before old guy could answer... ?-"Stop right there and hands in the air" when Gil turned around he saw 2 policemen "NOW they do show up" Gil thought -"Those things belong to me" 1st Policeman answered -"Yeah, Yeah, guys you like always think that they own the world", "How rude, he didn't THOUGHT that he owns the world he OWNS the world"

But he doesn't have time for it now, so he teared out his belongings and run toward next corner, before they reached it, he was already on roofs

...

Now Gil was in train after, there was quite a crowd... ?-"AAAAAAAAAAa, GROPER" when he turned around, he saw that his hand is held by female teenager,?-"What's going on here?"new voice came from somewhere -"He touched me"Girl repeated,-"No I didn't you little b**ch"?-"Hey it's you," It was the second of two policemen -"you won,t get away this time" At that time Gilgamesh groaned and started to prove him wrong lucky for him, the train stopped before he managed to reach the end. Later he decided to run all the toward his destination. "

Flashback end

-"Where are those toys" he loked around and finaly found section of building that was still closed. -"It's five minutes until opening" He looked at sheles "Wait the second, what is it with this price. If Iuse money on the upkeep of house then, I won't have enough money on food, I'll have to use ny own savings where the hell is this so called A-rank Luck!"

Then he's approached by man belonging to security of the mall-"Dear customer, I feel obliged to tell that is unadvisable to to stay here.

Gilgamesh turned around and gave dark look to man -"Are you saying that **I can't be here mogrel?"** There's no need to say that, he was today a bit over edge, with uniformed services. -" No, but it would bit ... dangerous" Scared guard ran away "Dangerous what does this mogrel mea..." Thought was lef unfinished,. First he felt earth trembling, then he heard rumouring sounds, finaly he saw...It was crowd of people, adult men and women moved, while almost stomping others to death, with speed that surpased herd of wild horses, with insanity in eyes that remainded him of beserker. Hero of thousand treasures didn't have time to move away so he readied battle stance **-"GATE OF BABYLON!"**

Due to high levels of violence of this scene, I have decided to present you, with much less brutal image of what Shirou's trip right now.

?-"Behind you shirou"

-"I know" Shirou has thrown black key behind himself, which hit Apostle Straight in face. Next he pulled out an axe and started beheading dead before him -"A lot of them don't you think so Shiki?" -"True" Black haired man answered never stopinig to disember targets before him

-"After Althrogue changed her loyalities, they fell into panic and go in groups, didn't they?" A woman in white blouse and purple skirt, asked while swaying her LONG hair.

-"That's only make the easier to find." Now he was using some crazy Lochaber axe that he found in different world, it belonged to guy caling himself Sir Bevier a Cyrinic Knight.-"By the way Shiki how the talisman is doing?"

"Great, my pains and anemia dissapeared, it's based of avalon isn't? But how, weren't all of your creations supposed to dissapear" He started to take his opponents apart with bare hands, for a moment before picking up knive that he dropped at some point.

-"That... I am no sure myself, simply I felt that I was **allowed** to do so... strange isn't?" Shirou mused, while using burning sword, wchich looked, like maded of wood.

-"Whathever it was I am grateful, speaking of which how are Alissa and Alicia?" Arcuied asked. While making thing around her twist.

-"They want to see their aunt, you should drop by more often" Shirou answered, he took fairly new wepon it looked like large metal skewer however upon penetrating oponent it branched inside on many branches, blades, and hooks, then it pulled out violently with most of apostle intesities.

-"And maybe try do something about children of your own?" Miya teased, while constantly cutting.

-"They're trying of course so stop teas..."Shirou Shuddered for a moment.

-"What is it?" Miya asked

-"Nothing, I just felt... I got the feeling that Gil Understands me better... Oh well?" And our hero continues genocide.

Back with Gil the legendary king of nannies

He was mess, his hair were mess, his clothes had marks of shoes on them, but he was alive, alive and he holded proudly two boxes.

-"I thought I saw the worst possible rampage when bull of heaven atacked my country... Oh how wrong I were." He entered the house.

-"Uncle Gil!" Two voices and sounds of couple footsteps spread through house.

-"I have them" He told no small amount of pride in his voice.

-"We know, but we not need them any longer" Miyako said.

-"...What!" Gil's thought process again stopped for a moment.

-"You see Uncle, after you went out of home Riko-nechan said" Koichi

Flashback:

-"Figures of who?" Riko asked

-"Of strongest and coolest guys in universe" younger children answered in unison"

-"Stronger or cooler than Dad or Uncle Gil?" Riko asked with a smile

"..." Younger ones went silent

Flashback end

-"So we don't these" Children reapeated and hugged their uncle.

For a moment Gil was incredible happy... then "Wait then everything that I did today was meaningless?"

-"...Miyako?" Koichi asked

-"Hm"

-"Why is uncle Gil Crying?"

-"Stupid, when adult is really happy then they cry" Girl exclaimed cheerfully.

-"...Realy?" Boy asked with no small trace of doubt.

-"What kind of action aganist what kind of entity I commited?" He asked no one in general while tears fell down hi cheeks.

The same time somewhere else

-"Achoo"

-"So you have cold Shirou" Miya exclaimed -"Be careful or you trip on root.


	220. OMAKE 219

Original Author : (throwaawy )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2806009  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 31/  
>Post #1541,<p>

* * *

><p>i wanted to jump into the FateKing of Nannies :D

I ran a shaky hand over my head as I stared into the room. I was so not taking the fall for this...

"Say that again?" I prompted as I dropped the day's groceries on the one table left uncovered by the mess.

The young blonde preteen in front of him crossed his arms. "I wanted to make a snowman," he said imperiously, acting far too close to his mother for his age than was comfortable. "I was told that such a sculpture would be beyond my capabilities and I couldn't let such a challenge go unanswered."

"A snowman," I repeated blankly. "Why?"

"It was on the TV!" the hyper girl next to him chirped. A strand of hair on her head almost looked like it was wagging as she hopped around happily. "Brought to life through the Power of Love and Fun! It had a hat! And it danced and danced around!"

"I... see," I said dully. I didn't really see, but it was a good way to give myself time to let my brain catch up. I looked towards the next child in line, "And what was your part in this?" I motioned towards the sculptures next to the snowman.

The teen in front of me shrugged and inclined her head. "She asked me to help her do *that*," she said in an even tone. "But the puppy was my idea."

The redhead, the only other teen present, glared as she adjusted her glasses. As her target stoically ignored her, she turned to the opposite direction, muttering something about "experiments."

I sighed again as I stared at what had once been the living room, only now it was filled to knee height with snowdrift. An archetypical snowman was where the kotatsu would normally be. A stovepipe hat had been scrounged from somewhere and rested jauntily on its head. Surrounding it though, were several figures carved into human-form shapes suggesting positions of prayer or worship...all female. It looked pretty much like what would happen if Frosty the Snowman had gotten himself a snow-harem.

I turned once more to the young redhead to find her glasses had misted over and she was chortling softly to herself... and dropped my head into a waiting palm. I didn't see a snow-puppy anywhere, though. I briefly wondered if it had been trampled in the confusion after I came back home.

"Uncle Gil?" The hyper girl had stopped bouncing and was now tugging on my sleeve. "Are we in trouble?"

"Yes, you...er..." I made the mistake of looking into teary, puppy eyes. Even after so many years, having had to care for so many of these brats, I was not immune to eyes like these. Desperate to not fall victim to them again i looked away...

...into a line of children all having deployed the very same weapon on me. No fair...

"Gil-ojisan?" Wide...

"Uncle?" ...teary...

"Jichan?" ...puppy eyes. Erk... I couldn't fight against it... I gave in... almost.

"Gekkou, Kumako," I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Go ahead and get out of here, I'll be talking to your mothers when they get back." As the two named children shuffled off to play outside in the summer heat, I glared at the remaining teens. "You two should have known better."

I checked the clock against the wall. "Your father's coming home at seven. That gives you just about two hours to clean this whole mess up. If you can't, then he and your mothers are going to hear all about it."

The redhead brightened, "Oh? That's not so bad. Let me just go-"

"No getting Gekkou to help you." I wagged a finger at her. "It's your own fault for planting the idea in his head, you're taking his share of the blame."

I reached into Gate of Babylon to pull out... two sets of snow-shovels, mops, and buckets. I sighed once again as I foisted off the set of tools. Why did I ever let that man use me as a janitor closet? I set the teens to clearing up the melting mess before I spun on my heel and marched towards the veranda, but paused as I noticed the figure sitting on the walkway, staring out into the garden.

"And where were you this whole time while Koyuki let her friend talk everybody into this?" I demanded. "I only left you in charge for an hour! You were supposed to keep things like this from happening!"

The woman's eyes widened briefly, "Ah..." before they dropped to stare down into her lap. Cradled in her hands lay the snow-puppy her daughter had made for her. "I forgot."


	221. OMAKE 220

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 32/  
>Post #1569,<p>

* * *

><p>Fate Blessed Nights - Chapter 14<p>

"Let's see if I got this right?" Rin asked in an stressed voice. "You," she pointed at Archer "were called from the future, and you is what that" she pointed at Shirou, who was ecstatic in the table, face set into a blank "idiot will became if he choose to became a 'Hero of Justice', was it? Also you WANTED, past, kill him to make sure you were never turned in a Counter Guardian?"

Archer just nodded.

"You" she pointed at me, while finishing the arrows in the whiteboard she brought just for that explanation. "were called from an universe were you summoned Shirou as your Servant, some time after the same Grail War he" she pointed at Archer again, "remembers, in which, the berserker of our war was the Saber and Shirou's Servant, not only that but slept with her AND me at the same time, but had fallen in love with her, when she disappeared, he became depressive and somewhat suicidal."

"I wouldn't say suicidal... and you also forgot the fact that I used forbidden magic to interfere with the war and assume Saber's position as his servant, trying to keep him from being the way I remember, also the fact that in my world he had an affair, and at least two girls which would gladly sleep with him, or marry him." I add the last just to try and get the air to lighten a bit.

"And at last, you" she pointed at Miya "were from a world were Shirou found that his family had survived, and got involved into a tournament made by a madman, 'winged' and boinked a harem of beautiful aliens, which later include me, 'Saber', you, his landlady, and some other girls, also, he became the heir of a multinational company, and developed a branch of rune and technology based magic?" she scribbled furiously in the board.

"Yes, and we had lots of kids with different powers, and summoned a heroic spirit as a nanny. It took regular mass prana exchanging rituals, but it was never a problem..." Rin blushed scarlet at the mention of the ritual. Sakura was already red, and if Miya's description was right, 'reacting' like Sekirei...

"Also, from what we heard, Karasuba is from a alternate reality of yours, Miya, were she was winged by Shirou," she stopped turning and started drawing even more furiously on the board, "and the grail is a fake, that will have to be destroyed, lest he bring disgrace for the world for the sake of one wish. Does that summarize everything?" she asked sweetly.

All of us servants nod.

Rin sighed exasperatedly. "Shirou, to think you broke Heaven's Feel to bring your harem from other worlds." She turned to him. He was still staring at nothing with a blank face. "Hey, Shiro~ou" she singsonged, root he is screwed, *BONK* "OUT OF DREAMLAND, IDIOT! You're not boinking me this time around, and were going to destroy this tainted grail."

"Ahem." Archer drawed attention, "I would like to point, that he didn't used the grail to bring his harem, for I'm no part of it, and nowhere that narcissist, also I don't think Lancer was either, for I don't swing that way. That and we don't know the identity of Rider yet." He pointed sarcastically "And I will only refrain from killing him, so long he doesn't follow the 'path of ashura', and if having a harem will keep him away from that path, I wish matchmaking was part of my abilities."

And he delivered his speech with a straight face too... Really frightening. Around the table everyone was blushing, Derflinger, who had been presented to then sometime earlier, was laughing furiously, while Miya turned to him amused. "You are really him, different, yes, but somehow the same." She blushed.

Shirou was looking like he wanted to bolt out of the city, but he was saved by a immense pressure in the air. The true enemy have made their move.

How it was? Did the whiteboard of doom corresponded to the expectations of everyone?


	222. OMAKE 221

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 32/  
>Post #1571,<p>

* * *

><p>Mu-Sensei<p>

[chuckles] Poor Rin, she's going to tsundere herself into mental breakdown if this keeps up XD And I shudder at the thought of Who the real enemy is, some Yandere who wants Shirou for herself ? And the bit with Gil showing the hormones-powered boy where his place was EPIC. No one touches Gils' pretties without permission, and the Apron was Epic. The Cook, perfectly fits his personality.

Well I'll throw something of my own, nowhere near your quality though T_T

I am the boner of my sword

Romance is my body, and passion is my blood

I have wooed over a hundred women

Unknown to celibacy

Nor known to monogamy

Have withstood pain to bed women

Yet this hand will never hold a wedding ring

So as I play "Unlimited Love Works"

"What… is this?"

As fire exploded from within me and consumed our surroundings we found ourselves in a large bedroom. Great bed with a baldachin in the middle of it, surrounded by hundreds of candles. A delicate, sensual smell in the air. It filled your mind with warm, joyful desire, feeling of safety and desire for love. And on the walls, hundreds of love tools I have witnessed during my life.

"Do you like it?"

"What have you done, Emiya! What kind of Reality Marble is this!"

The vampire princess, Altrouge and her female bodyguard Ritzu Wallstroud stood in the middle of the room, her eyes shooting around, incapable of understanding the situation

"It is one of the two true expressions of my inner self. I said many times that I am not a lover but a warrior"

I shrugged

"But I was proven wrong, many many times. I am both a warrior and a lover. This is what you face now Altrouge Brunestud. The love beyond any measure, the bliss beyond any understanding. You have kidnapped me and wished to make me your slave. Now it is My Turn"

I smiled at the two women in the middle and they flushed, their breathes fast, erratic.

"I… won't"

Altrouge is still resisting though her body shivers with emotions she didn't knew she had. Her bodyguard is nowhere near as tough, she already fell to her knees, looking at me pleadingly

"I… won't be defeated… by a… huma..."

She strides forward, on the brink of collapse. I stand in front of her and embrace her, and it is the end for her

*Scene*

The door to the room are kicked in and both Saber and Miya stride inside, their swords at the ready. Behind them protecting their flanks enter Homura and Akitsu. Uzume and Tsukiumi serving as the rearguard

"Shirou, we finally…found… yo…"

Saber starts but can't even finish the first sentence, she just stares at me

"Ara Ara, I see Emiya-kun that even in captivity and under the threat of death your instincts are unstoppable"

Homura just sighs, one hand massaging his temple while the other rests at his slender, feminine hip

"I should have seen this coming…"

"Ah, I wanted to watch"

Comes from blushing Akitsu

Tsukiumi… well she just stands, stares and points at me, her eyes twitching

Uzume just palms her face and laughs helplessly

"Seriously Shirou, when will your harem be enough, When!"

I just scratch my cheek uncomfortably and look away. To my left, smiling happily and cuddling to me in her sleep lays Ritzu. To my right nuzzling to me, purring and mewling like a happy kitten lays petite Altrouge

"Umm would you believe if I told you I just went to get the groceries?"


	223. OMAKE 222

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 33/  
>Post #1607,<p>

* * *

><p>"My, my, Sakuya-chan, how many times I told you not to play with the adult's toys?" Miya asked Sakura's daughter. She somehow lockpicked the master's suite, picked their bondage stuff and tied both Riko and Karin, and was enjoying herself by whipping then. Miya, when she heard the girls cries, freed them (the tech she learned from that Kyoto master being very useful), and proceeded to scold the girl. After she was properly tied.<p>

"I was only having fun with them! Matsu-kaa-san said it is nice when dad does that, and I saw you tied the other day too!" She defended herself.

"Only when the tied person is enjoying, and they were crying. And what have I told you about spying on your dad and mothers?"

"Matsu-kaa-san said is 'instructive' and good 'alone time' material." Anyone could feel the quotes in her voice.

"I will talk with Matsu about that." Miya mumbled. "Yin, you are forbidden to leave your room for a week, and no dessert for tonight."

...

"Why are you so angry anyway?" Gil asked when back from the grocery shopping.

"Sakuya is showing SM tendencies."

"Did you ever thought it was NOT going to happen? I mean, we have more than 6 SM adults in this house." Miya shot him a dirty look. "Someone is going to pick that from example." Gil pointed, while putting things on the fridge. "I personally think you should not have let Matsu, of all the people, give then 'THE TALK', specially when they're under 10. But even I can't go back in time to fix it, so what is done it's done." Gil put a hand on his chin. But Matsu interrupted.

"Either that, or you could show her what is like to be in the receiving end of the whipping."

Both of them turned to her, Gilgamesh trapping her on Enkidu, and Miya bringing the full wrath of the Hannya, bleeding eyes and whatnot. but it was from the door that came the shock of them:

"I would like that." Yang Sakuya stated, while blushing mildly.

"That is why I never had kids." Gilgamesh stated, while bringing one of Kazehana's sake bottles to his lips and downing it on a single gulp.


	224. OMAKE 223

Original Author : (shadowzerover5 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1307609  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 33/  
>Post #1612,<p>

* * *

><p>"No." scowled Gilgamesh as he stared down the punitive child before him.<p>

"..." a soft muffled sound came from little Reiko as she stared up her nanny.

"No means no, young lady."

"..." another muffled sound narrowing of her eyes which seems to glow in odd eerie light.

"Even if you do that, I will not have any part of i-" he was cut off by a ruffling sound as Reiko glared at him.

"..."

Gilgamesh froze in his tracks and turned to stare in horror at Reiko, "You wouldn't..."

"..."

"Bu-!"

"...!"

"You'll ru-!"

"...!"

Gilgamesh seem to freeze into place, a moment later his face grew ghostly pale as he clutched his heart and tried to catch his breath...and slowly gave Reiko the cup of pudding he was about to eat. Most of the time these brats will be the death of him.

Reiko gently placed her doll on the counter and took the cup from Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh sighed as he lost another round with the brats before he felt a tug on his apron. Little Reiko was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Gilgamesh sighed once more as he picked up the little girl and made up a point to pick up her really creepy doll, less bad things happen that way. Then he felt the child snuggle closer to him and mumbled something only he can hear. Gil let out a quiet chuckle as he went up stairs to tuck her in.

Sometimes though it makes it all worth it.


	225. OMAKE 224

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 33/  
>Post #1616,<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry to call you on such short notice Emiya-san." I found myself face to face with the principal of my son's high school.<p>

"No problem, and please, call me Shirou." I frowned, Emiya make me remember my other self. "Now let me see if I got that right: Aoshi have involved himself on a fight with thirteen other kids, older and bigger than him, and put all of them in the nursery office, right?"

"That's about right. He also claimed that the kids were bullying him." The director frowned. "Does your son know martial arts, Shirou-san?"

"No, THIS ONE doesn't. He refused to learn, and I didn't pressed him to." I sigh, obviously this would happen to HER son. "Can I talk to him in particular?"

"Of course Emiya-san, he is in the side room."

...

"Give me a good reason that I shouldn't punish you for using THAT on normal people, son?" He stiffen at the sound of my voice.

"Dad, they called moms whores and you a perverted womanizer..." He mumbled apologetically. For all his 14 years, he looks a good 10. But of all of my kids, he is the most powerful one.

"And you think I never heard that ones, or worst ones before? It's not like my relationship with your moms looks normal for outsiders, or IS normal for that matter." I try to defuse the situation.

"But uncle Gil always says that you treat moms better than normal people do with they wives. And he says that we deserve respect, and should demand it by force when needed." Ouch.

"Uncle Gil also told you that the dead pays no one respect, I hope?"

"Yes, dad."

"So, if killing people will not help, why did you? Didn't I told you to only use your powers to help people?"

"Dad, no one is dead, I made sure to make the blasts unnoticeable and weak enough for a knockout only. And Miya-kaa-san always say that respect help people in life, so teaching than respect counts as helping people." Ugh, for all his power is his cunning that frightens me the most.

The discussion are over, and I only have one way to get out on top: "I just hope you know that you are suspended for three days, and you know what Saber does to you kids when you are suspended, right?" He blanched at that, and I take pleasure to know that the smirk that was on his face vanished immediately. It was a victory. And a victory over one of the masters of the fifth.


	226. OMAKE 225

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 33/  
>Post #1621,<p>

* * *

><p>"what happened here?" Shirou looked in horror at the scene before him.<p>

"He did it." Karin yell pointing a finger at her brother.

"no, i didn't YOU hacked the main frame and overclockd the rune based mass accelerator in the basment." Aoshi retoted

"which you then compmised with an explosion right as the particales colliaded."

Shirou only half listen to the squabble as he looked at the carter that was once MBI headquarters.

-BAD END-


	227. OMAKE 226

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 34/  
>Post #1658,<p>

* * *

><p>Kreyn<p>

Mhm I had this idea when you mentioned Johnathan's backstory... though I'm not very satisfied with this bit...

A pre-teen boy was walking towards the Emiya Clan mansion, an enormous building that rivalled even the Bartholomeloi mansion. Next to him, holding his hand smiling gently walked a tall red haired man.

"This is your new home Johnathan"

"Yes Father"

He answers formally, the man just sighs and shifts his eyes to look at the mansion. Suddenly something moves next to the house and the boy's eyes go wide. An enormous wolf rises from its place next to the entrance and levels its gaze at them. Slowly, deliberately it comes closer. It is enormous bigger than a car. As it slowly comes closer the boy gulps, he tries to hide his fear, back at home any sign of weakness was ruthlessly punished.

The enormous wolf comes closer, and lower's his head to their level... and then it starts sniffing the boy and pushing him gently with its muzzle. The boy squeals and falls down as the monster plays with him, tickling him with its tongue. The man just chuckled and pats the canine on the head, making him move back and then helping the bewildered boy up

"Don't be afraid, it's Primate Murder, but we call him Primy here. Come on pet him, he'll like it"

The boy looks at the enormous monster and slowly raises his hand, to which the beast lowers its head. The boy gently pets its muzzle and is rewarded with a pleasant growl which could cause a small earthquake all by itself.

"Primy!"

Suddenly the wolf bolts and hides behind the man in fear. He is doing very poor job of it, like trying to hide an elephant behind an ant. The voice belongs to a tall young man with lavender hair, wearing glasses. His outfit is strange, it reminds John of pictures of Zen Archery practitioners he once saw but the bow is strange, made of some sort black metal. And above the man's shoulder hangs, a demonic mask which fills the boy with dread. Next to him walks a slightly smaller girl with long blond hair. Her outfit consists of a very sweaty tracksuit and a towel thrown around her neck. She winces as the man aims the mask at the wolf

"I hope you didn't eat the mailman again? After you cough them up its really hard to make them come here again... oh Good morning Father"

The mask suddenly disappears and the young man smiles and bows politely

"Good morning Takeshi, have you been practising your archery"

"Not exactly Father, Chiyo wanted to train avoiding projectiles so I decided to help her out. I couldn't trust Keiko with that, that girl is too enthusiastic with those guns of hers"

"Please don't be so harsh on her onii-san, she really didn't want to hurt me back then, and those bullets were rubber anyway. Hello Father "

The girl defends someone called Keiko as her brother fumes.

"Good morning Takeshi, Chiyo"

The red-haired man chuckles gently and then shifts his head to look behind the young man

"Did you come to welcome us Shinra?"

From behind the lavender haired one a small girl peeks out and smiles happily, her hair are... strange, red with white streaks. And her eyes are red as well, well one of her eyes, the other is blue

"Yes Papa"

She runs to the man who sweeps her in his arms cuddles her

"Good girl. Okay Takeshi, Chiyo let's go, I have a new member of our family to introduce"

As if only now the glassed man notices the boy, and raises an eyebrow. Boy shifts uncomfortably under the curious look.

"Good morning little brother, my name is Takeshi. Please address me as Takeshi onii-san"

The young man gives a smile and offers his hand which boy shakes

"I'm Johnathan Bartholomeloi, but I'm usually called John"

The lavender haired male smiles and nods

"Very well John, it's nice to meet you"

The girl comes closer and smiles, a gentle warm expression which makes the boy blush a bit

"I'm Chiyo, call me Chiyo-onee-chan, okay"

Her smile widens as she ruffles the boy's hair

*Scene*

The boy feels... intimidated. Bartholomeloi family was big but this... there is over 30 or 40 people in the room and from what he understands it's not even the entire family yet. He introduced himself and now shifts uncomfortably under the sight of a large audience, predominantly female. He knew it would be like this. Back at the Bartholomeloi mansion it was the same. He knew that he wasn't liked by the family, he was born from an unsanctioned and unplanned moment of passion between his parents. He tried, so very hard to fulfil the expectations, he studied hard and tried to be the best student possible but it was never enough. His slightest mistakes were brutally punished. He sigh internally, it would be the same here. After all his mother wasn't even here, he didn't belong here. He lowered his head, not wanting to look at the gathering. As he held his head low someone approached him. He peeked through his bangs and saw a lavender haired woman, Takeshi's mother from what he remembered, standing in front of him. Somehow the rest of the family got closer too, towering above him and looking with curiosity. She shrink under their looks. Scared, his hands started to tremble despite his strong will. What will they do to him, what will happen to him.

And then the woman kneeled next to him and gently touched his face. A warm smile adorning her lips

"Ara ara, our new family member seems a bit intimidated by the amount of girls here"

People chuckled and warm smiles appeared on their faces.

"Don't worry little one we won't eat you"

The smiling woman embraced him petted his head

"From now on you are part of this family. Don't be afraid we will take care of you"

She moved away a bit and once again touched the boy's face

"Welcome home, Johnathan Emiya"

She whispered and boy's body started to shake, all the emotions he had bottled up through years came flooding because of this gentle voice. The voice he only heard only a couple of times. The voice of a mother

Despite himself he started crying, he knew he shouldn't, weakness was not allowed. But the people gathered did not mind, they smiled and came closer and one by one they hugged him, brushing his tears away with their warm hands

"Welcome home, my son"

He heard Shirou Emiya, his father, whisper, as the tall man ruffled his hair.


	228. OMAKE 227

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 34/  
>Post #1663,<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, if Kaien continues to 'play' with his abilities, he will be on lockdown until he made 18." Shirou stated deadpan.<p>

"Lucky no one was hurt, and you were going to have to renovate the Izumo house anyway..." Gil trail off.

"That is your fault! Don't you keep any fire extinguishers in that epic closet of yours?" Tsukiumi demanded.

"It's not a CLOSED, Gate of Babylon is my treasury room, the armory of the kin-"

"Yeah, Whatever, even so you should keep some, along with the cleaning supplies, since your room is empty and you're the one who uses them..." the water user pressed.

"What? How could you..." I tune their argument off. Around us, and the remnants of Izumo house, firefighters and trucks work no-stop, cleaning the wet rubble and ashes of the fire that Homura's only son made by accident, having lost control of his powers again.

"Dad, Kaien have made me lost my hentai collection again! You should give me his allowance, until I buy everything back!" Karin complained, attracting attention of the firefighters. We're getting strange looks, but between the SM gear, high-tech equipment, swords, firearms, and hentai stuff they took out of the remnants of the house, plus my reputation for having more than a dozen wives, is no surprise. Not that any of us care anymore.

"Like he is receiving ANY! After last years stunt, he is paying for all fire damage he did to the house." Gil snorted.

Then he turned to us and continued his rant. "They're growing up, and instead of making it easier, its only getting more complicated to put the kids on the line." He stated hotly. "You should consider summoning more help." he sighed, "Or stop popping kids like posts on a forum thread."

Not again. Since Gilgamesh was presented to Internet and the most violent online games out there by Karin, two months ago, he had become addicted. And started talking on the strange language used in the web, to the point that sometimes only Matsu and Karin can understand him. "If you can, summon Iskander, or someone else with an army, and they might be of help. Anything less and the kids will either torment him insane, or make him suicidal." Yep, our little angels are that much of a problem. "And not even try a summon with less than B endurance!"

"Gil, I've told you before, between you, Saber, and Rider, if we summon another one we will have to that ritual do it TWICE a day." I try to put it simply for him to understand.

"So what Rin, don't you attack him at least THRICE a day? Just make a another one a ritual. And try and call for Hercules, his immortality might be convenient, Aoshi put two dents on my 'Invulnerable' armor."

"What makes you think we need to call a man?" Kazehana questioned.

"If you call a girl, she will only add to 'the harem'" Gil answered simply "Why do you think I told my girlfriend to keep away from the house?"

"Seriously Reddie, when the girls will be enough?" He asked Shirou.

"Dunno 'Goldie'. When the treasures will suffice?" He rebuked. They're like kids, both of them.

"As long as you keep your girls from messing with my Gate of Babylon, I'm happy." He shrugged.

"I'm satisfied, but girls keep popping from everywhere and throwing themselves at me! Root must either love or hate me." Shirou defended. "And about getting you help, I will try ok? If anything I could gave a few of your treasure back, as long as keep them from the kids."

"After all these times, I admit that the most precious things can't be kept at my treasury..." He mumbles, shooting a look at the soot and mud covered kids trying to salvage what they can from the remnants of Izumo. "Yeah I will keep my blades from the kids, they have enough firepower as it is." He answered halfheartedly.


	229. OMAKE 228

Original Author : (Kreyn )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2565397  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 34/  
>Post #1697,<p>

* * *

><p>HubiKoshi: I do this myself my dear countryman<p>

After party, Johnathan ,or Jun as youger children called him, was sleeping, tired after so many live-changing events, the room in wchich slept was near Takeshis and opposite of Miyas. Shirou walked in with small ornamental box in hand.

He opened box and picked crystal that was lying inside. He took look at crystal, it's size was half of of his hand.

He continued to look at crystal for a moment then he activated it.

-"Lorelei? We're in my home now."

-"I see." She answered in dispassionate voice

Shirou sighed and asked -"How aftermath?"

-"Everyone is furious, but for all these flashy explosions, you left no trail and no mark of your identity. No one even suspects that he was your target, no one thought that Fitzbarthomeloi is important enough for such commotion."Her tone continusly emotionless

-"So, everything has gone as planned" he continued "Well, I guess that's everything farew..."

-"WAIT!" She interupted "How... How is he?" Voice this time laced with uncertanity

After he ascertained boys condition, he sat on bed and answered.-"He was very unsecure, but he already started to fit in, Miya and Takeshi are helping him. He'll be alright.

-"I see, that's good" Her voice this time was laced with relief.

-"He is missing you though" Shirou added "He is missing you very much"

-"Yes...Me too" Mother of boy continued "Keep our son safe"

-"I will, here is already... good night Lorelei."

-"Good night... Shirou"

Shirou returned crystal to the box and closed it.

-"In future remeber that eavesdroping is bad habit." Shirou chastised the boy.

-"...Yes father" Jun answered

-"Thats good... and don't mention this conversation to your mother when we go to meet her," Boy immediatly straightened himself in sitting position, while his father continued grudginly -"We would probably started arguing again."


	230. OMAKE 229

Original Author : (Ttestagr )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 676391  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 35/  
>Post #1701,<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn mongrel," Gilgamesh muttered to himself.<p>

Homura sank down next to him on the couch, hands holding a moderately pregnant belly. "What's bothering you now Gil?"

"Four. Four of you aliens are with child. No less than two of you have been pregnant at once in the past three years."

Homura just shrugged. "We're trying to repopulate our species."

"And that isn't including the Faker's other mongrel wives. At least one of them has been pregnant for the past four years."

The former man just shrugged. "I don't see the problem. We have plenty of space and money isn't a problem, even without your Golden Rule."

Gilgamesh glared at her so hard that Homura inched away. "None of you mongrels ever take care of all of the spawn at once. Only I am mighty enough. But even I approach my limits. I've never wanted children, but I'm prepared to breed if only to get a break."

"Well, its too bad that even if Shirou was interested in you like you want, you couldn't have his kids."

Gilgamesh blushed and scowled at the same time. "Do not be filthy. He may, if I am feeling generous, be considered my friend. To infringe upon that with breeding would be abominable. Friendship between great men is only for their feelings. Children are better left to you inferiors."

"Hohoho."

Both of them froze at that double laugh, turning slowly. A terrifying sight, Matsu and Rin together plotting something they found amusing.

Rin smirked. "We can use that."

Matsu's glasses seemed to be fogged up. "And we can solve Gil-chan's little crush and show him how things have changed between sexes in the modern world."

The King couldn't get a protest out before Homura and he were removed by force for some experimentation.

Shirou snuggled his way into the bosom under him. He had been quite drunk the night before, waking up now with the beginning of a headache easily chased the particulars of the evening away. Specifically who's breasts he was using as a pillow. Opening his eyes would release the building headache, so he had to rely on his other senses to figure out who's sticky thighs were currently intertwined with his.

Strange. The bust felt like Tsukiumi in size, but with a slightly different shape. A bit like Saber's if she had grown another cup size from pregnancy. But the legs he could feel went on forever, kind of like Rider's. Who was he sleeping on. Taking his last resort, he put his nose right in the woman's cleavage and breathed in to get a scent. Strong spices, just on the side of hot. Sand.

And Gold.

No.

It wasn't possible.

Shirou opened his eyes. A truly magnificient bust was his first sight. Just the right size and shape, highlighted with red runic symbols. Shirou looked up. A flawless face looked down on him, red eyes calm but judgmental.

No. This could not be.

"You Faker Mongrel. You will be responsible for this."

Oh god. How in the Spiral of Origin could this have happened.

"Damn. Damn those mongrels." Shirou brushed Gil-ko's hair away from her face as the green faced woman stuck her face back down in the Throne.

"Don't worry Gil. Its just morning sickness. You aren't the only one."

"No punishment will be enough for inflicting this upon the King!"

Saber passed by, slightly more pregnant than Gil, and with an evil look on her face. "It is certainly nothing terrible King of Heroes. After all, if I could be the female King who can deal with such a pregnancy, someone of your stature could copy with with no issue."

Rider passed by, catching the comment. "Indeed. He looked down on so much, copying your deed should be a simple matter."

"Mongrels! I wilblarghch," she was cut off by her morning sickness.


	231. OMAKE 230

Original Author : (UNSpacy000 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2342871  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 35/  
>Post #1723,<p>

* * *

><p>Something different.<p>

Omake:

Urd, goddess second class limited license, Norn of the past and self proclaimed goddess of love, kicked back at her terminal at Yggdrasil and surveyed her latest handiwork. The dark skinned woman smiled with self congratulation at how she had brought eternal and unconditional love into the life of one Shirou Emiya. One of her drinking buddies, Alaya, had made some off hand comment and Urd decided to grab it and run with it. Sure she had to retroactively change the past to bring aliens to earth in a way that no one else would notice, but that wasn't to difficult, one of her domains was the past after all.

She had almost broke out the alcohol to celebrate the triumph of true love when a message popped up on her terminal. Her father wanted to see her.

"Oh **" Urd cursed, causing Yggdrasil's word filter to kick in.

Another message popped up telling her she was put on suspension for a month.

"Well, at least that will give me time to see if the squirt has grown any..."


	232. OMAKE 231

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 35/  
>Post #1724,<p>

* * *

><p>My, such vitriol. I'd say we should all take it easy and enjoy ourselves, but I won't bother.<p>

Instead! I will distract you all!

Edit: jeez, ninja'd! No fun -_-

**Fear and Loathing In Shin Tokyo**

Haruka sighed deeply in relief as the crazy girl finally left to go do whatever it was the demented spawn of the Sahashi name did whenever they weren't inflicting their madness on poor, unsuspecting spectators.

Kuno shifted awkwardly where she sat, watching him with a worried look.

"Haruka-san," She eventually said, averting her gaze somewhat as she did. "Are you sure we did the right thing?"

The student gave another sigh, this time a long-suffering one. As much as he loved Kuno, sometimes she really frustrated him. Hadn't she heard the things that lunatic had said? Did it somehow not strike her as insane, or paranoid, or at the very least murderously psychotic? He'd formulated plans to murder three of his competitors in order to bring the Sekirei Plan to an end, and that had been the lesser evil of offensive plans. He'd spoken openly of killing _hundreds_ of people, many of whom would most likely be guilty of no more than being associated with MBI, in an act of terrorism! All of this while appearing no more threatening than some stay-at-home house-husband. The man even wore a 'kiss the cook' apron! The man was murder just waiting to happen!

"Of course we did." Haruka said derisively, and perhaps a bit more forcefully than he'd fully intended if the way Kuno recoiled from his tone was anything to go by. "You heard him, Kuno. When things get rough, nobody's gonna be safe from whatever he's got planned.

"Oh." Kuno said quietly, nodding along. "But wouldn't we have been safe if we just didn't make any trouble?"

"He's _insane_, Kuno." Was the snarling retort. "There'd be no telling when he got paranoid of us, and then what would happen? You can't fight, and I sure as hell can't. We'd be dead inside the hour. No, better that we find somewhere to hide and then wait for a chance to get out of this-" Haruka paused in his tirade, turning his head to the side as if to strain his ears. "Do you hear that?"

Kuno blinked, and a moment later nodded with a look of worry.

'That' was a quiet grinding noise, like steel on stone. It had started out as a whisper of a sound, but in the rapidly falling night it managed to put the two much more ill at ease than it might have otherwise. And each passing moment, it was getting louder.

"Moving is prohibited."

The multi-faced apparition paralyzed the two of them, the horror of what they were witnessing being just as potent then as when they had first seen it. That it wasn't bleeding from the eyes did nothing to lessen the horror of the unearthly entity.

From out of the darkness of dusk Emiya Shirou emerged, his arrival managing to avoid being a horribe cliché by instead being a terrifying reality. Gone was the easy smile that had fooled Haruka so handily before, replaced instead by a tired but grimly determined expression. Vanished was the man who enjoyed helping others, replaced instead by menace. But it wasn't his expression that was so foreboding.

No, it was the two swords in his hands that set them both on edge. The sound that had caused them to pause in their discussion was coming from the black blade Kanshou as it was dragged across the concrete walls of a building, tracing a shallow cut in the stone their wielder approached them.

Emiya Shirou didn't look nice any more. He looked like he'd stepped out of a horror film.

If there had been any doubt in either of them that Shirou was just as murderously determined as Haruka had first claimed, that doubt vanished like morning mist in the face of Shirou's approach.

Through superhuman effort Kuno lunged for her Ashikabi, seeking to protect him somehow from what looked like a grim fate.

Shirou's left hand blurred with sudden motion, which was paired with a whistling whir as the sword in his hand was thrown, the pristine white blade of Bakuya flashing brightly in the dying light of the day before biting deep into the concrete with a loud _crunch_.

That seemed to be enough to stop even the sekirei in her tracks, as she froze midstride with her eyes riveted on

"I said don't move." Emiya Shirou reminded them pointedly, never for a moment slowing his approach.

Haruka eyed the buried blade warily, as if he expected it to leap out and bite him somehow. He noted, with some alarm, that the blade had sunk halfway into the ground, as if the stone sidewalk had provided no more resistance than other, more pliant materials. Like flesh. The thought was not a comforting one.

Eventually the red-haired ashikabi was standing right in front of them, looking them over carefully. And then his free hand found the hilt of Bakuya, and with a small grunt of effort pulled it free.

Shirou looked them over once more, then nodded slightly to himself.

The terrifying apparition vanished, and as one Haruka and Kuno sagged in relief. It took only a moment for Haruka to recover enough to remember his vitriol, however.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He demanded angrily, though there was a note of worry in his question. He wasn't sure that

"I'm here to make sure you don't talk to anybody about what you heard today." Shirou answered, looking down imperiously on them. (It had taken Saber almost all of their years together for him to master the look, but she'd been adamant that any lover of hers would have to be able to look down on someone in a regal manner. Shirou had been unwilling to put up much of an argument.)

"So you _are_ going to kill us!" Haruka shouted, backing away quickly. "Kuno, run! Get out of- oomph!"

Whatever he'd been about to stay was cut off as Shirou slapped his face with flat of his sword, sending him sprawling to the ground. Kuno gasped with concern and leapt to her fallen ashikabi's side, eyeing Shirou warily the whole time.

"I'm not here to kill you." Shirou assured neutrally, lightening his stance a bit. "In spite of what you might think, I don't like killing people even if I have to."

"Then what _are_ you here for?" The other said with a snarl, clutching at his bruised face.

"To scare you." The answer was so simple that for a moment Haruka didn't quite understand.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

There was no warning for what came next. There was only a blur of motion as Shirou brought a blade down, mere inches away from Haruka's face.

"I'm going to make you fear me." Shirou clarified.

Haruka was silent as he stared at the cold steel that hung menacingly close.

"Right now you're angry and looking for a scapegoat to your problems." Shirou continued calmly, as if he was talking about the weather. "You seem to think _I'm_ the source of your troubles."

And now Shirou looked down with flint in his eyes, staring hard at the prone man.

"You might do something stupid, like try tell someone about what you heard tonight. And that would be a _mistake_."

Haruka felt his blood run cold at the implication that hung in the air.

"It's important for you to know that I'm not doing this because I don't like you." Shirou went on. "I'm doing this because you might endanger those I care about. I don't care whether you believe my story or not, I don't even care if you think I'm crazy. But if I thought for one second that killing you was the only way to make sure you never told anybody about what you heard..."

The blade snaked forward, tracing a thin cut across Haruka's cheek, causing him to gasp in pain.

"You're only one person, Haruka. Your death would help keep many safe." Shirou bent low, bring his own face close to Haruka's. "And if I thought for one second that you might cause my friends and family to get hurt, I would not hesitate to end you. So the choice is yours, Haruka-san."

And then Shirou smiled again, that easy smile that had lied to them so many times before.

"You can live in fear of me, or you can die hating me. Which would you prefer?"

"You're _insane_!" Haruka accused, though he did it quietly.

"Maybe." Shirou answered with a shrug. "But that doesn't really matter, does it? Can I trust you to stay quiet about tonight?"

Haruka looked once more at the black blade that seemed to be caressing his face. A quick glance over at Kuno, who was watching the exchange with wide, horrified eyes was all he needed to arrive at his answer.

"Yes." He said at last, scowling.

That treacherous smile widened slightly, and Shirou straightened himself out and turned away, returning to the gloom of night.

"Good." Shirou said without looking back. "Oh, and if you ever get tired of living on your own Izumo House would welcome you back."

Ehm, I'm not quite sure what to make of this one. I was torn on whether I should have used 1st or 3rd person narrative, and fell back on my more familiar mode simply so I could copy GB's apparent method for vignettes outside of the main IF plot. Hopefully Shirou doesn't come across as too OOC, because that was the main reason I initially wanted to use 1st person: to get his internal reasoning in there. Do tell if I got right, eh?


	233. OMAKE 232

Original Author : (Bloody Hero )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2916493  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 35/  
>Post #1727,<p>

* * *

><p>Silver Sun 17 and Lord Archanon<p>

Your right and I'm sorry for adding fuel to the fire. Now in order to get things back on track I shall attempt to write and omake. Bare with me This is my first real one.

(Sigh) It started out like a normal day as well I should have known better than to mess with anything with HIS name on it. Months have passed since the fight with the Fraga, and I having to reveal the truth of magic to my flock add in the fact that Rin and Saber showed up to save me but instead almost killed me when they found out what I had been doing in Shin Tokyo. Needless to say the following events were so devastating and chaotic that my mind forcefully shut itself down to preserve both my sanity and well being. In the end Miya stepped in and showed the full power of her mask showing that she was the master and I a lowly amateur Dear God, I doubt that even the source of all evil in the world could be that terrifying but I digress. In order to prepare for the inevitable onslaught of enemies Rin showed me a blueprint of a weapon that would hopefully enable us to fend off our attackers. The Jewel Sword of Zelretch Rin presented me with the schematics hoping I would be able to trace said item but unfortunately it wasn't enough.

Fortunately or so I thought at the time, Matsu with Rin was able to devise a way of combining science, magic, and my unique projection abilities to overcome my little handicap. After 3 day's of experimantation and a few tantric rituals I was finally able to trace the weapon. So with my flock, Rin, Saber, and Miya I went to Osaka park to test it's capability's needless to say my expectations fell tragically short from the results. Instead of an attack involving going through dimensions like Rin expected I somehow instead without trying opened a rift across the multiverse and pulled forth a 1000 different Illya's of course the sword broke in the process. So now I find myself in a army of Tug of War between all the various Illya's trying to lay claim to her Onii-chan and somehow I could swear I heard the laughter of an old man somewhere in the background. I blame the root and Zelretch for this, I blame the root and Zelretch for this.

Written by Shirou Emiya

Illya Chronicle entry 1


	234. OMAKE 233

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 35/  
>Post #1742,<p>

* * *

><p>Silver Sun 17 No worries!<p>

kittybear :O Don't eat my avatar! It is so very happy! Why would you want to maim something so joyful? Oh, right. For the evilulz. nvm!

Anyways! And now for a return to random!

**Say My Name**

"We need to do something about your name."

The two of them were sitting at the table, enjoying their breakfast before their day began.

Saber blinked at the sudden declaration, quirking her head to glance over at Tohsaka Rin, her flatmate and lover.

"What's wrong with my name?" She demanded, her voice full of reproach.

The petite mage shrugged casually, taking a sip of her tea before responding.

"'Saber' is hardly a common name, you know. Someone's bound to ask about it eventually."

The blonde woman scoffed at this.

"Maybe not common _here_, perhaps."

"Or anywhere else." Tohsaka countered. "It's a _word_, not a name. And what about surname? 'Pendragon' is suspicious. We need to find a different one."

The swordswoman was quiet for a moment before responding.

"I suppose there is some truth to that." She answered slowly. "And we certainly can't use my real name. That'd be entirely too dangerous."

The two seemed to ponder for a moment just what to call the ancient entity of heroism, the once and future king and the King of Knights. There weren't exactly a whole lot of options. Eventually however, Rin seemed to brighten up.

"Penny Knightsworth!" Rin announced triumphantly.

Saber blinked in surprise, before scowling.

"That's a ridiculous name." She said, shooting down the idea. "What kind of self-respecting king would call themselves 'Penny'?"

"The kind that was trying to keep a low profile?" Rin suggested.

"Hmmph. No. That will not do." Saber stated, and her expression turned thoughtful once more. "I will be Guinevere Recks."

Tohsaka stared long and hard at the reincarnated hero, her face locked in one of her many scary expressions.

"That's hardly _subtle_, is it?" She countered, frowning. "Why Guinevere?"

Saber blushed lightly, busying herself with her toast.

"I've always liked the name." She said, her embarrassment showing.

"Oh." Rin answered, nodding slightly. "Well, I suppose we can call you Gwen."

"Guinevere." Saber corrected fiercely. "You will adress me by my full name!"

"Which actually isn't Guinevere at all?" Rin said with a small chuckle. "Anyway, we still need to find a surname. We can't go around calling you rex, after all."

The knight scowled fiercely, muttering incoherently as she turned away. The thought of all the deception was as anathema to her, and she'd tried to work in a bit of subtle truth in the name.

"An anagram, maybe?" Rin suggested. "Poerdang? Narpodeg?"

Saber gave a scandalized gasp.

"What kind of names are those for an Englishwoman?" She demanded angrily. "No! Unacceptable!"

"How about D'mina?"

"I thought we were trying to be subtle?"

"Meredith, then?"

"That's a first name."

"Rhiannon?"

"I was a _king!_"

"Emyr, then?"

"Guinevere Emyr? Are we trying to rhyme?"

"Ray?"

"You would have me use a _french_ name?"

"Donald?"

"Isn't that a duck?"

"McArthur?"

Saber opened her mouth to protest, then paused with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That might work." She said slowly. "Guinevere McArthur..." She said the name slowly, as if tasting the words.

"If you don't like it then you can figure out one for yourself." Rin said darkly, putting down her tea. "Tell me what you've decided on when I get later, yes?"

Some of the naming silliness explained:

Recks = Rex, which is latin for 'king'

D'mina = Domina, which is latin for 'Lady'

Rhiannon = Welsh, means 'great queen'

Emyr = Welsh, means 'king'

Ray = French, means 'kingly'

Donald = Scottish, means 'Ruler of the World'


	235. OMAKE 234

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 35/  
>Post #1747,<p>

* * *

><p>Bloody Hero Because you asked. The conclusion of the ultimate(?) showdown<p>

"EXCALIBUR!"

The Sword of Promised Victory met the fist of the King of Vampire's and everything... stopped. Then, impossibly, the blade shattered and Shirou was thrown back.

As Shirou hit the ground the clinical side of his mind noted that his Unlimited Blade Works had faded and they were once again in the ruins of Shin Tokyo. Pain lanced through his entire body as he hit the ground. Even breathing had become difficult. Each breath felt like a sword being jammed into his chest. His vision was fading. And yet... the fight was not over. No, as long as that monster was still alive Shirou could not, would not, quit. Without the strength to stand, let alone trace another blade, he would not be able to fend off the weakest of Alucard's familiars. Still, he wouldn't go quietly.

With a bloody hand, Shirou pulled himself up into sitting position only to be confronted with a strange sight.

"Im-impressive... you are... Fascinating..." Alucard seemed to have survived the attack, at least part of him. The Apostle's head, shoulders, and an arm, survived the blow. The rest of his body had liquified. That was the strange part. Shirou had dealt the Apostle equally devastating blows which Alucard had regenerated in seconds. So why? Why had his opponent not pulled himself back together yet?

"Emiya... Shirou... It... was wonderfully... done..."

Shirou pulled himself up slowly. When he was finally standing a grin spread across his face.

"I wonder if the Runic Washer can get the blood out?"


	236. OMAKE 235

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 36/  
>Post #1757,<p>

* * *

><p>"Shirou... I'm glad you made it..."<p>

"Who are you?" Shirou asked the figure in the shadows.

A laugh. "You don't yet understand do you? Who was it who pointed them in the direction of your notes? Who ensured that Minaka found the Sekirei? Who protected you for so long against the enforcers until your flock was ready? It was all my doing."

"Why?"

"Why? WHY?"

The figure moved into the light and Shirou gasped at the sight before him.

"Thats right, you built me... And tried to kill me... But I prevailed. My victory was short lived, however. Thats why I came back. You would be MY pawn and eliminate all those who'd make the world dirty... Yes..." The Runic Washer made a laugh akin to a laugh, the door acting as a mouth.

"Now... I'll clean your soul..."


	237. OMAKE 236

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 36/  
>Post #1781,<p>

* * *

><p>"Skuld, the alarm of the basement has gone off again..." Urd a called from where she was lazing or her chair and messing with mortal lives with the system.<p>

"I'm turning the surveillance on, but the archives are YOUR responsibility." The little goddess stated, then turn to her keyboard again.

"Forget it, is just the old goat again... No! Wait, he brought company, some girl in red."

...

"This, Rin, is The Root, the Immense library of knowledge of all the events of the world." Zelrech said in his best impressive voice.

A long staircase, curved, with parchments rolled in tomes twice her own size, and with no signs of time corrosion.

"So where are the newer files? This stuff is probably from the time of Gilgamesh!" Rin complained, and the old man turned upstairs.

"You see little girl, after the illumination period, they started gradually changing the code, and they put the archives in some sort of slabs of plastic and metal..." Zelrech explained.

"Huh"

"And they keep then in these black fridges, probably to prevent degradation." Zel, shrugged, and sure, they were now in front of a Black box twice the side of a person with blinking lights, and emitting a soft humming noise. The old man ignored this and opened the door pulling a green slab and speaking again: "See what I mean, These runes and lines have nothing to do with the ones in the bo-"

Rin was incapable of restrain her laughter anymore. "This... Is a circuit... old...man." She said between laughs, "I'm not well versed on technology myself, but if my classes of school were right, we will have to buy a few tools."

...All the while, Upstairs...

"He pulled the teta-9-alpha-7-0 plate, Urd, call the security!" Skuld demanded angrily.

Urd responded sarcastically: "Soo, all is well and fine when he mess with the books, but the moment he put his hand on the mainframes, is the end of the world? Relax, kid, he will do as always, stare at them for a few minutes then put them back, if he do anything stupid, we call the Valkyries." Is not like could simply expel the old coot, he has permission after all.

"See, they're gone...The old man can't use computers, and is not like the mainframes are accessible by normal means anyway." As always Urd handwaved her responsibilities completely.

...A few minutes later...

"You sure that his equipment is really needed?" Zel inquired suspiciously.

"Well, if my old informatics classes serves me right, this is a CPU, we need a screen, keyboard and mouse to be able to use." Rin assumed her lecture pose and continued, "And the first step..."

...Upstairs...

"They're back." Skuld stated, "and they brought stuff."

"Ignore them. Is not the fist time Zel uses the basement as a safe box." Urd dismissed the matter entirely.

"Urd, what is the red girl doing, she is reaching for-" the entire building became dark, and every monitor turned off.

...

"Turn the computer off!" Rin stated proudly.

...

"The power cord..." Skuld stated dryly. I'm not being responsible for this, I warned you, you choose to do nothing. The younger goddess crossed her arms.

"Erm, I hope you had backup?" Urd asked.


	238. OMAKE 237

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 36/  
>Post #1791,<p>

* * *

><p>Dimension Travel is not good for your mental health, seriously isn't<p>

Mu-Sensei

Well if you mess up REAL Bad even Belldandy may loose her temper, there was this time when the Boss of Hell was messing with her love-life.

The darkness around them exploded with light and so they stood in the middle of a large garden, with an enormous mansion in front of them.

"I thought you learnt your lesson the Last time we visited another world Louise"

Talk man, red-haired man admonished his companion, a pink haired girl who barely reached up to his shoulder. She smiled at him, a note of teasing in her voice.

"Yeah I know but it's so fun to visit different worlds and see how they turned out, and don't tell me you didn't enjoy meeting your Saber that one time"

The red-haired man growled and turned his head away to hide a blush, and then stiffened.

"Louise"

His voice calm, devoid of any emotion, the girl looked up

"What?"

"The moment I trace a bow you start running, as fast as you can, and don't you Dare look back"

His voice that of an order, the girl knew that if she disobeyed or even tried to argue there would be hell to pay.

"Now!"

She hissed as his arms rose a great black bow forming within his hands. Louise threw herself in the opposite direction, not knowing why her Servant became so serious but trusting his judgement

The man was starring at a great white wolf which returned the look and then started running in his direction. Primate Murder was charging him, he knew he wasn't going to survive it but at least he'd give his Master time to run.

A drill like blade started forming in the man's hands, he aimed the bow, and retracted the string

"Caladbol..."

And got swept off his feet by 80 ibs of charging girl "PAPA!"

Louise stopped in her tracks and despite the conditioned responses which the red-haired man scared into her she looked behind and frowned.

Her Servant was on the ground with an apparently 8 years old girl in some sort of school uniform was sitting on his chest and looked confused.

"Odd, you like Papa but you don't look like Papa"

The girl frowned trying to solve the mystery presented to her.

"Kumako you runt, how many times do I have to tell you, you Do Not tackle people. This is Not how a dignified child should behave"

Came annoyed voice at which the girl turned and waved her hand

"But Uncle Gil, but Uncle Gil there is this person that looks like Papa but doesn't look like Papa"

The owner of the voice. A blond haired handsome man, whose features were only marred by the look of inhuman arrogance, came closer. He was dressed in jeans, and a white shirt, all covered with an apron which bore a huge "The King of Nannies" title on its front.

The moment Shirou saw the man jumped up somehow manoeuvring the girl to be behind him

"Gilgamesh, what the hell are you doing here!"

Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, poised to attack the blond who just made an expression which perfectly fitted his

"Huh? The hell are you talking about Mongrel? You and that Tohsaka witch summoned me to nanny your babies. Did your brain finally rotted from lack of blood which is constantly downstairs?"

The red-haired man blinked... and blinked again

"What?"

He managed to utter and then the light of understanding dawn on the King of Nannies

"Oh I get it, you are one of the Mongrels from the alternate realities"

I let out a long suffering sigh and turned around

"Let's go in, I'm sure our Mongrel will want to have a talk

*Scene*

The tea was delicious, he had to admit it even if the one who prepared it was his hated enemy, Gilgamesh. In front of him sat Emiya Shirou of this world who was sipping his own tea. Emiya Shirou, King of Swords, god how he hated this nickname, wanted to praise the tea... but couldn't. He was too busy staring at his counterpart. Finally he put the teacup on the table and palmed and rubbed his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Please, run that one past me again. You did WHAT!"

He yelled at his counterpart who just smiled sheepishly

"Well we needed a nanny, with this many children around we really needed help. But after the first five got driven to near-suicide by our cute kids no Nanny agency was willing to hire anyone to us. So we had to resort to do something a bit extreme"

"You call summoning Gilgamesh, one of the most powerful Heroic Spirits, to be your nanny, Just a bit Extreme!"

The other redhead just smiled apologetically

"And what's with Primate Murder out there being your Guard Dog!"

"Well he isn't exactly a guard-dog, he is the family pet"

The otherworldly Shirou just stared, his jaw slightly dropped

"And it was sort of a package deal, when I married Altrouge Brunestude, Primy somehow came along"

"You call one of the most powerful beings on the planet Primy... and your kids are ridding him? And you married one of the most powerful Vampires"

"Oh yes, he really likes kids, especially Shinra and Chiyo, you should see him roll on his back to get bellyrubs, he really loves them. And Altrouge is actually a very loving girl, she just have some anger issues"

Once again the other Shirou palmed his face, trying to make sense of this... this madness

"Dad, I'm going out with my friends okay?"

A red-head boy came through the room on his way back

"Okay but be back before 8 P.M. and no blasting muggers, remember!"

"Okay, dad"

"Who is that kid... he reminds me of someone, and what was it about the blasts?"

The other Shirou laughed warmly

"Oh it's just that he inherited the fifth magic after Aoko and have a very strong sense of justice. Not a very safe mix"

Otherwordly Shirou froze, not seriously for a moment he looked like nothing but a huge block of ice. It even made this world's Shirou look around to see if Akitsu was nowhere around

"Let me make sure"

Came slow, tentative words

"You... married Aoko Aozaki, The Blue, and she gave birth to your child"

This Shirou nodded and smiled fondly

"Aoko may have a terrible temper but she is a very sweet girl"

The other Shirou took in a deep breath and wanted to dig dipper into the nuclear fallout he found himself in but a voice stopped him

"SERVANT!"

Came from the door where stood very harassed looking Louise, her eyes actually looked haunted

"Yes Master?"

"We are leaving. NOW!"

She passed the room, gave this Emiya a tentative nod and dragged her grateful Servant out of house.

"Master, why do you?"

"They thought I was your girlfriend. And they gave me advices on safe childbirth, and asked how many children and wives you have back in our world. Servant we shall NEVER, EVER visit another world am I understood?"

"Yes Master but it was your idea to"

"I was wrong, terribly wrong, catastrophically wrong. We leave NOW!"

From the doors of the mansion came this Shirou's voice

"Won't you stay for dinner, Gil and Miya will be cooking today"

They started running at that, Louise already chanting the Portal spell.

*Scene*

"Ah... finally back home"

Uttered the pink haired girl as she sat at the table and drunk tea

"Yes, that was... terrifying"

Agreed her equally harassed looking Servant

"Really? I thought the idea of you having multiple wives and over 20 kids was quite sweet"

Derflinger who up until now was too busy laughing finally managed to put forward his opinion

"Is that true Derflinger-san?"

Asked a dark haired maid, her eyes sparkling

"Yes, did Darling really have so many wives and children? Oh I knew there was a beast inside him just waiting to be released"

Crooned a busty, darks-skinned redhead

"Babies"

Was added by a petite blue-haired girl whose lips curled into a small smile as she touched her belly

"HEEEELLLLL NOOOOOO!"

The situation was summed up by the Master

"Actually Louise"

The Servant mused, his voice a bit more sure now

"Now that I think of it... perhaps family life isn't so bad"

The pink haired girl's heart... sunk.


	239. OMAKE 238

Original Author : (Sucal )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1899154  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 36/  
>Post #1794,<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry! Author denied me permission to repost his stories.<p>

* * *

><p>..<p> 


	240. OMAKE 239

Original Author : (FFXFan13 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1102367  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 36/  
>Post #1796,<p>

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in Shin-Tokyo, the sun brightly in the sky unobstructed by clouds.<p>

It was on this day, that Emiya Shirou had begun his work, in a misguided attempt to make up for the damage he had cased by simplybeingthere.

MBI had supplied him with the wood he was using; he had checked it over for anything thatshouldn'tbe there and hadn't actually managed to find anything, but he'd haveMatsusearch MBI's databases for anything later.

So he traced some tools and had begun to work, cutting wood and attempting to rebuild the wall.

Unfortunately, given the heat, he had been forced to shed his upper layer of clothing, as it began to restrict his movements, due to sweat.

This was the scene my flock, plus Uzume and Miya arrived to see.

Emiya Shirou, bereft of his shirt, hammering away, even as the sweat trickled down his body.

The result was an effect much like that of his attempt to jump the High Bar.

All the females present, including the now Bi Uzume, jumped him.

In the future, Emiya Shirou though as the last of his clothing was stripped away, he may need to find some way to prevent his clothes from being stolen.

xXx

I just sort of gave up at the end and rushed it.


	241. OMAKE 240

Original Author : (kittybear )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2203771  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1806,<p>

* * *

><p>HoS Harem Route Unlocked!<p>

hubiKoshi

~My crappy Omake lol~

"Shirou! don't forget to order diapers" Homura said as she rubs her belly.

"Yeah, yeah, also tell Chiyo I just finished making her own set of K&B" Shirou said as he proceeds to call the diaper company.

~Ring~ ~Ring~ ~Ring~

"Hello! you've reached the goddess technical help line" Belldandy said happily. As a matter of act Belldandy was REALLY REALLY expecting to call the goddess helpline, because someone as nice as deserve a reward for saving the world multiple times from monster and demons.

After Kami-sama showed Belldandy video titled "BAR The Movie" directed by Zelretch. Belldandy is showing symptoms of obsession towards Mr. Emiya.

So Kami-sama rigged Belldandy's phone in her office to immediately connect to Emiya Shirou the moment he uses the telephone.

_"Hopefully with Belldandy at his side, he'll forget kicking me in the balls"_ Kami-sama thought.

"What the root!, ok I get it, Zelretch asked you to poke fun at me hasn't he?. Did he ask you to pretend to be a goddess that will grant me any single with? " Shirou starting to get angry. 'Cuz really need to diapers, God knows that Blue will kill him if it's not delivered on time. Thinking about it, his life is similar to the show _The Universe Hates Raymond_.

"As expected of you've managed to analyze your situation in less than five seconds and As a first class goddess I'm incapable of lying" Belldandy said happily.

"Have you decided on what your wish is Mr. Emiya?" In the background Belldandy is abuses her power by reading the future.

She knows that Mr. Emiya will wish to be with her forever. She only has to wait for Mr. Emiya utter those words for it to be recognized by the Yggdrasil.

"Alright, I'll play along with this farce. " Shirou said in a sarcastic tone. "I want a goddess like you to be with me alwa-"

Suddenly the signal drops dead.

"Belldandy! Urd did something wierd with the Yggdrasil and has cut us off from the human world!" Peorth is now pancking.

"Urd you say?" Belldandy slowly stands up and obliterates her terminal as she walks towards the exit to find her ~ nice older sister~.

Cue Mu-Sensei's omake

~Bad end?~


	242. OMAKE 241

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1813,<p>

* * *

><p>kittybear<p>

It's Unstoppable Rage Time! Heaven shall NOT Survive that.

Mhm HoS Harem Route...

"What are you doing Shirou?"

Louise asked as she saw her Servant labor with a couple of long pieces of wood. It was a pleasant, sunny day, all around young magician girls were chatting away and eating sweets provided by the castle kitchen.

"Oh I have a jumping training in mind for the Order so I started building a jumping bar, but I'll test it first to make sure its safe.

Shirou placed the last piece of wood horizontally between two vertical poles in a way that he'd definitely collide with it. He wanted to make sure the entire construction wouldn't collapse on someone trying to jump. Then he moved away some distance

And as he took off in full run Louise knew that this was the End of Days.

Sorry couldn't help myself


	243. OMAKE 242

Original Author : (Trooper1023 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 175529  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1814,<p>

* * *

><p>I had my own idea for Musubi's son! Yume's getting her luv right here (see known abilities… and wait till Shinta gets winged! ***SPOILER: Norito - LIGHT BLADE WORKS!***)<p>

=^.^=

Shinta

Age 9

Mother: Musubi

Appearance: Already quite muscular for his age, though shorter than average. Hair is straight like his mothers, tied in a short pony-tail, but its color matches what his father had in his youth. Has his fathers eyes.

Personality: Very laid-back and polite most of the time, quick with a smile and an offer to help out. When in a fight, however, becomes laconic, almost rude, all the while hiding his excitement. His interests are eclectic; can be found curled up with a book (reads with skill several years beyond his age) as often as brawling with his older siblings out in the yard, or trying to imitate his father's style with a pair of wooden swords. On that final point, however, Shiro refuses to teach it, instead insisting that he is looking for a "proper" sword style to get his son instructed in... Shinta does not yet understand why, or why Shiro HAS been teaching Chiyo-nee-san the same. (Shiro's resoning: With Shinta's superhuman strength and endurance, he would benefit more from a traditional sword style, and does not need to take insane risks in the ol' Emiya way... Unfortunately, Shinta's strength leads him to take completely different kinds of risks while attempting to help someone else.)

Known abilities: Capable of feats of strength and endurance FAR in excess of what should be possible for his age. Has a small number of magic circuits, but struggles greatly when attempting any magecraft other than self-reinforcement (on top of his already high stats). Occasionally manifests light projections in simple shapes (usually tries for twin broad swords, or a long sword and kite shield).

=^.^=

Devil's Wings

By Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario.

=^.^=

Yuuno Scrya knew this would happen sooner or later. He was an archaeologist, confoundit, not a combat mage!

The last of the magical binds gave way and the manifested Jewel Seed lashed out at Yuuno with a spectral-seeming 'arm'. Sealing spell only half-completed, he braced himself for the coming impact...

"Look out!"

...Only to be blindsided from a different direction. Yuuno felt his hair ruffle from the missed attack as another body collided with his, carrying both out of the way.

=^.^=

Curling his body, Shinta rolled both him and the skinny blonde boy upright, planted his feet and gripped the other tightly, and leaped.

Just in time, too, as the furry-monster-blob-thing plowed into the ground beneath them.

Bouncing from tree branch to branch with the other boy flapping behind him, Shinta scowled mightily. "I got ta ask ya: what kinda idiot magus are ya? Even my knuckle-head Kaa-chan knows better than ta just stand there 'n' take it if yer technique don't work. Shinta Emiya, you?"

"Yuuno Scrya. Thanks for the help."

"Right. So what is that thing, anyway? And that girly wand?"

"Well..."

"I AM NOT GIRLY. I AM ELEGANT."

"Eeeh! It talks!"

Sigh. "Raging Heart..."

"So... Did the Kaleidostick spawn when Rin-kaa-chan wasn't looking?"

=^.^=

"This ain't workin'...!"

Yuuno felt his temper (a legend all its own among his clan), begin to fray from the other boy's non-stop snarking. "No, really?"

"THE OTHER IS CORRECT, MY BEARER. OUR COMPATIBILTY IS INSUFFICIENT FOR RAPID CASTING. WE HAVE TWO OPTIONS: RETREAT OR BORROW MAGICAL ENERGY FROM A THIRD SOURCE. THE OTHER'S 'MAGIC CIRCUITS' PREVENT ME FROM DOING SO WITH HIM, SO RETREAT IS RECOMMENDED."

The two boys exchanged looks, and reached the same conclusion simultaneously. Retreat was not an option.

=^.^=

"Ano, Nanoha, Arisa? I really don't think we should go this way, today..."

"Eh? Why not, Suzuka?"

"I heard a crashing sound a while ago… There's another—Nanoha?"

"...I hear someone calling for help." Nanoha Takamachi considered for a moment, then decided. Leaping off the path, she darted into the forest, leaving her friends behind.

=^.^=

"NEW MAGICAL SIGNATURE DETECTED."

"What now!"

"Um… What's going on?" The brawl before Nanoha's eyes stilled for a moment. She could see two boys, one handing in mid-air, while the other seemingly in the middle of grappling with the monster suddenly met her eyes, went pale, then turned rather red.

Then the monster lunged for her, and the orange haired boy lunged at it, intercepting it with a flying tackle. "YUUNO! Hand off, then get ta bindin' this thing again!" Both blurred together in a tangle of spectral limbs, scraps of cloth... and a few flecks of blood.

"Right!" The blonde boy flew (flew!) toward Nanoha and thrust the pretty white and gold wand into her hands. Then he whirled about, spreading both hands as a green circle with strange letters appeared underneath him. Then glowing chains sprouted from beneath the monster, restraining it enough that orange-hair was able to wrestle out from its grasp... Only for him to turn around and resume grappling with the thing! His feet sank holes into the forest ground, yet (wow!) he didn't buckle under what had to have been an immense amount of pressure...

Then the wand spoke. "NEW USER DETECTED. COMPATIBILITY: HIGH. MAGICAL POWER: VERY HIGH. I, RAGING HEART, ASK OF YOU: WILL YOU BE MY MASTER?"

"Eeeh? Um, ah, sure! How can I help?"

=^.^=

Well, alls well that ends well, or so Shinta thought, as he waved good bye to Nanoha and Yuuno. He had the girl's cell phone number and they would meet up later, after Nanoha had gotten Yuuno situated...

Now if only Shinta could figure out why he kept blushing every time Nanoha's face came to mind.


	244. OMAKE 243

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1817,<p>

* * *

><p>And at last, I just couldn't resist any longer. All this Emiya-clan nonsense finally got to me. And then someone went and mentioned Sixth Magic, and it was downhill from there.<p>

**Master of the Sixth Magic**

"Ahh, Emiya-san." The porter greeted politely, bowing low. "The Clock Tower is _thrilled_ to greet you once more."

I quirked an eyebrow at the display, smiling wryly. They were obviously trying to butter me up by adopting some of my native eastern mannerisms. It seems they realized just how greatly they'd erred when they'd first branded me with a sealing designation and then set their dogs on me to find out what made me tick. To try and find a way to steal my Reality Marble.

Heh. It had been a _long _time since I'd had to use _that_. I'd arrived at a _much_ more powerful magic, after all.

The Sixth Magic, in fact.

Which was probably why everyone was falling over themselves to get on my good side. They probably wanted to limit me in my use of it.

"I imagine they are." I answer, not too harshly but just enough to let him know that the events of the past were _not_ forgotten.

The porter smiled nervously, and then glanced over my shoulder at something behind me. Which was understandable, I suppose.

Standing at my back was an entourage of a portion of my family, those I could trust to maintain an air of dignity and gravity. Nine of my lovers, and twelve of my eldest children were here to witness my return and recognition,

"Where's Bathomeloi, by the way?" I ask, as if I didn't already know the answer. My magic was quickly becoming a thing of legend, after all.

"Ahh, she's er, regrettably detained from attending the ceremony." Came the nervous answer. "She's on a hunt, you see."

"Ah." She'd probably left on one the moment she heard I was coming. No sense in chancing taking a chance, after all.

My extended family and I were led through the halls of the Clock Tower, a steady stream of overawed spectators slowly falling in behind us as we moved. All male, I noticed. My, but they were being cautious, weren't they? Had they sent away every female in the tower in anticipation of my arrival? They underestimated my power. No one was safe. Gilgamesh could attest to that.

Eventually we found ourselves in a grand hallway, standing in front of what looked like a council room filled with respected and elder mages of greater and lesser renown. Also all male, I noted.

They each smiled nervously at me as I arrived, a smile that I returned with an almost predatory leer. They knew they had no other recourse before them. In the relatively obscurity of the east, I had swelled with power. I was now a force to be reckoned with.

"Welcome back, Emiya Shirou." One of the assorted Lords, Gerald Bartram Baines if I remembered Rin's extensive briefing correctly, welcomed me warmly. "I assume that you have agreed to our offer?"

I plant myself firmly in an imperious stance that would have done Saber proud if she wasn't back at home helping keep my burgeoning brood in line.

"It is acceptable." I answer, and the gathered lords all seemed to sag in relief as one.

"Then we formally reinstate Emiya Shirou as a proud member of the Mages Association." Gerald announced, beaming happily as his apprehension drained away from his face. "We recognize you as the Master of the Sixth Magic, and grant you the title of Magician. You shall be known as Emiya Shirou the Pornomancer!"

It was a proud day for the Emiya Clan.


	245. OMAKE 244

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1819,<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, let's give poor Shirou a break...<p>

...

Rin was bored beyond her mind. Sure, Zelrech's proposal was a good one, and should it proves true, will grant her a nice power upgrade, but that doesn't make 14 hours of flight less agonizing.

_"Rin what I'm offering you is the chance of learning REALLY powerful magic, powers beyond normal levels of destruction, in a high school setting, and without the dangerous backstabbing tendencies of the Magic Association."_

It was too good to be true, but he said no catches. Well there is the fact, that in a Japanese environment, her relationship with Saber will have to be more subtle than ever! For a country that accepts everything as normal, as long is animated, they're certain very conservatives about relationships! She glanced at her side. Sure that the blonde in question, not only didn't thought of it, but manage to sleep through the ENTIRE flight!

...

The first thought that crossed her mind when she arrived the campus was: WOW! HUGE! The second was more sarcastic: School campus my **! That is a full fledged city! While the third was Analytical Magus like: Hum, the air have way more mana than the usual... Everything sees normal, except maybe the colossal tree, but not a single clue that the place was the 'normal' city with most mage concentration on the planet.

Even Saber, on her own way was getting impressed with this European-like city in the heart of Japan. Either that, or she was staring discreetly at the epic cleavage of the girl in front of us in the train... If so, I'm really corrupting her.

Suddenly, my senses warn me too late of a mana displacement at my right side, but the only visible effect was a weak gust of wing blowing our skirts up. If people use magic here out in the open, for idiotic purposes like peeking below the skirts of girls, then it must be really a nice place to train... That thoughts aside, we head for the dorm, and settle our things.

Now the real fun stuff: Onsen time! Ooh how I miss the spacious Japanese-styled baths, where you could rest under the water and relax you sore muscles after a day of training! Specially in a Onsen so luxurious like this one is rumored to be...

"Wow, Rin, this place has a bath worth of a castle!" Saber exclaimed. To our right something moved at the foliage in the border of the pool. "Who is there? Show yourself, disgusting peeper!" She immediately demanded. Only to have a redhead girl to get out of there with her towel in hand.

"Saber, this is a public bath! We are not the only ones here! Be polite for god sake!" I swat her in the head. "Sorry about her. She is a foreigner and don't know certain things." I try to enter my role of model student. "Hi my name is Tohsaka Rin, and this is Arturia Emyr or Saber. What is your name?"

"Erm, Kagurazaka Asuna. Shouldn't you be wearing your towel on top too?" She asked me uncertain. What's wrong with her?

"Isn't that a girl's only bath?"

"Yes, but are you comfortable with showing your..." She trailed of. What is wrong with her? Could it be...

"If your asking if its OK to stare, feel free to. I don't have that much, but I'm very proud of what I have. And I have nothing against your personal preferences." Really, if the girl like girls so do I, I only like boys too.

She blushed a fluorescent red, and start sputtering denials back and forth, but before anything else happened Saber captured a little boy trying to sneak away from the baths. Oh! That was the problem! She had brought her little brother to the baths and tried to keep it a secret.

"Sorry, sorry, I got it now. I have no problem with your little brother as long as he doesn't try any funny stuff." Saber looked at me once more, but released the boy who proceeded apologizing and bowing to the four winds.

The the door opened, and a group of girls came in and almost stomped through me to get the poor kid. Sure he is kind of cute, but seriously are they trying to date him? What are these shotacon thinking? And seriously how old are some of these girls? I admit that I'll never be a top tier, but some of these girls could top Rider's rack! That is a true magic on his own!

"Rin, shouldn't we bath later?" Saber prompted me.

"Oh, come on, are you ashamed of a little boy?"

"No, but I have a bad presentiment..."

"Don't be paranoid, what is the worst that could happen?" Yep. I tempted fate. I've should known better.

What succeeded was the most ridiculous attempt of magecraft I had ever witnessed, when the little mage boy tried to expand his student's breast size using air to inflate her maillot... Yes, idiotic, perverted, and magic blind. Reminds me so much of Shirou that I might take the kid as an apprentice.


	246. OMAKE 245

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1827,<p>

* * *

><p>Mu-Sensei<p>

Totally unnatural, and imagine Rin meeting Rakan

She'd just stare at him for a couple of minutes and finally "Are you by any chance related to someone known as Kishua Zelretch Shweinorg?"

Mhm

"But... but Saber-san to get into That kind relationship with Konoka-ojou-sama, I would never, I mean..."

Saber just put her hand gently on the other swordswoman shoulder. Her face calm but not unkind

"You must understand young Setsuna that us, warriors live a dangerous life, I once believed that there is only duty. But I was proved wrong, I met two wonderful people who despite the differences and danger shared their love with me and made me feel not only needed but also wanted and love. Therefore do not waste your time young Setsuna, grasp the love which is offered to you because one day you may find that it disappeared. We are humans as we are weapons Setsuna, we shall fight but we are allowed to love. Do not waste your chance, do not spend eternity suffering as I did. Find your love Setsuna, and never let go of it"

The blond swordwoman's eyes are clear, her smile warm, encouraging. Setsuna can only hang her head and nod

"Yes... Yes you are right Saber-san"

The woman who was a king just nods and smiles as the dark haired girl starts running towards her beloved

"And all is good with the world"

She smiles contently as Chachamaru pours her another cup of delicious tea


	247. OMAKE 246

Original Author : (Thorwald Dornbusch )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1448409  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1834,<p>

* * *

><p>Mystic Washer Quest!<p>

There are certain events in life that are hard to explain, events that you wish to purge from your very memories, events that abhor any kind of common sense.

And like that fateful day that marked the end of the fourth holy grail war I had once again reached one of this cornerstones in my life it seemed.

In the aftermath of the magus killer incident at Izumo House and much explaining in regards to my rather unusual power me and my flock began the long and tedious task of salvaging what was still salvagable.

That is until we came upon the remains of the shed that once served as my temporary workshop.

„Destiny is calling me my son!"

Within the smoldering remains of the destroyed shed, amidst the stench of the mauled corpse of the former Fraga clan member stood the president of MBI, straddling the form of my surprisingly pristine looking mystic washer.

If it wasn't for the absurdity of a grown man in some kind of super hero costume dry humping what was for all intent and purpose a washing machine his previous statement probably wouldn't have flown over my head.

Unminding of the growing list of spectators he affectionately nuzzled the machine, the runic washer responding by giving off the disturbing rendition of what could only be called purring, if that was even possible.

With some effort he finally managed to mount the unholy union of magic and technology, satisfied with himself and slightly out of air he regarded us once again.

„ And together with Washer-san I shall embark upon a journey through time and space, bringing justice to the unjust, extinguishing the smoldering flames of hate that threaten to consume the multiverse under the silly notion of heat death!"

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree apperently held true in Yukari's case.

Or my case as another recess of my mind tried to tell me and was immidiately twarted as my mind focused on the quite masterfully executed phantasm of a stormy sea, the washing machine and its new partner a bastion of calm as they stood against the powers of nature, suspended upon a lonely rock in the great expanse of the surging waters.

The president and his white companion silhouetted against the setting sun and accentuated by the light refrecting from the glistening seafoam as both of them striked what could only be described as some kind of heroic pose.

„To eternity and beyond my boxy comrade!"

The world around us faded into a dull gray as time itself seemed to come to a grinding halt as motes of light seemed to gather around the household appliance and the lunatic riding it. Like fireflies the bobbing orbs of light gathered around us, some of them gently brushing against the bodies of my speechless flock.

On an unspoken signal they streaked skyward, a miasma of lights twisting and bending in the shape of a multi-colored helix as they pierced the heavens, tearing apart the fabrics of reality and leaving behind a gaping black hole.

„Wreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

With a cry of joy the washing machine and its laughing passenger disappeared in one final flash of light, like a thunderbolt zick-zacking its way towards the tear in reality before both of them disappeared.

Silence greeted us as time finally resumed its course, as life sprung back and restored the world to its former self, if said former self included a rain of yellow steamrollers descending upon the remains of Izumo Inn.


	248. OMAKE 247

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1836,<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, now why do you want to find your father anyway?" Rin embraced the crying boy. If anyone of his class were to see them now, they would make a scandal.<p>

[Insert Negi backstory] "so I want to be a hero like my father and protect my students!"

"Oh god! not again." Why is aways me that get involved with distorted hero wannabes. At least the boy is not skilled with projection...

...

A few months later:

"Rin-san I mastered that technique you mentioned. Look:

I am the master of my fate.

With magic in my blood and skill in my hands.

I have fought over a thousand battles.

Never retreating.

Nor once been defeated.

Waiting for the day I reach my father

I have no regrets, his is the only path

All my life will be Unlimited Magister Works!"

Suddenly, the sky was tinged gray, and the world was replaced by the rubble of a european style village, littered with rock statues of people and monster alike, reproduction of people I got to know, and others I've only heard about.

I fainted. The boy was too much.

...

Negi is the same boy ho mastered Taiindou in one month after all...


	249. OMAKE 248

Original Author : (deus-rasengan2 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2076650  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 37/  
>Post #1850,<p>

* * *

><p>Have Shirou trained by Rakan a little before Fate starts. Drastic tory line change.<p>

Shirou faces off against Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh activates his gate of babylon and rains down swords on Shirou. "Survive this mongrel!"

Shirou's smirk is slightly unnerving to Gil.

"Time to try out that move Rakan-sensei taught me." Shirou says as suddenly a large flame of prana starts flowing from his back, amlost as if of fire. He then crosses his arms infront of him.

"Eternal..." The prana encircles him almost as if fusing to his skin, causing it to glow a rainbow like color. Before the blades can come to skewer him, he simultaneously uncrosses his arms above his head and trusts his body slightly forward. Gil, as well his blades, and the temple for that matter, stood no chance..

"SHIROU FEVER!"

Those who read Negima online should know the exact reference.


	250. OMAKE 249

Original Author : (Trooper1023 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 175529  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 38/  
>Post #1862,<p>

* * *

><p>Devil's Wings 2<p>

By Trooper1023

An "In Flight" omake from the EMIYA CLAN scenario.

=^.^=

"Nanoha! Yer bein' totally unreasonable! I don't care how 'lonely' ya think that Fate girl is, trinna talk her down is a waste! Take her down first, then talk!"

"Muuuu... Fine. Since we can't seem to agree on a course of action, let's settle this outside."

There was mass squee-ing and all-around hubbub as the spectating crowd of Emiya children realized that little Shinta was going to throw down with his mage girl friend. Between Shinta's strength and that talking wand, explosions were pretty much guaranteed.

=^.^=

Shiro Emiya couldn't help it. One hand lifted to his face, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright you lot, settle down!"

When the excitable crowd did not, the air around Shiro began to darken. Recognizing the beginnings of the Dreaded Asura Mask, the children quieted down.

Pleased with the response, Shiro turned to the general, all around caretaker and nanny. "So what exactly happened, Gil? Why are there two new craters in my back yard?"

Gilgamesh sniffed, turning his head to one side and crossing his arms. "One of your youngest got in an argument with the girl he brought home, over the merits of annihilation versus conscription of one's enemy." The King of Kings shook his head sadly. "The boy understands. By the root, he understands that one must CRUSH an enemy's will above all else to ensure victory. And yet he lost. Lost!" Turning to the crowd of children and teenagers, Gilgamesh pointed at Karin. "Bring the record up. I know you have it captured on your little scrying board."

Matsu's daughter grinned impishly and whipped out her PAED.

=^.^=

{"DIVIIIIINE~"}

{Thrown up in the air by the rebound off of Nanoha's hasty shield burst, one could see Shinta's eyes widen with dismay at the realization that dodging was no longer an option.}

{"BUSTAAAAAAH!" Fwoom.}

{"Gah!" Crash. Shift. Thump. Creeeeeak. Thud.}

{The screen showed Shinta falling out of the tree he'd been thrown into to hit the ground on his shoulders with arms splayed out haphazard, spine to the tree trunk, both legs still in the air, and his eyes swirling.}

{"Ah! Shinta-kun, are you okay?"} Shiro could hear certain of his children cooing at the byplay between the two on screen...

{"Eeh, y-yeah... G-guess you w-win, N-Nanoha. We'll h-handle that Fate girl your... w-way."}

Wait a second. Why was Shinta blushing so heavily. He shouldn't have been THAT winded... Oh no. No no no no no. By root, he was too YOUNG! Shinta was faaaar too young to be reacting!... And yet, it seemed that he was.

Shiro Emiya felt a headache coming on. Nothing else to do, but meet the girl's family. And find out who taught the girl such reckless magic.

Yes, he was fully aware of how hypocritical it was for HIM to call someone else's magic 'reckless'.

=^.^=

"Welcome to the Midori-ya! Table for three?"

Musubi Emiya smiled brightly and nodded, then nudged her son with one elbow and her husband with the other. Shinta took his cue and asked the waitress if Nanoha was available, as the group was led to a nice booth in the back.

To Shiro, Musubi whispered, "You should be happy for him. It's so wonderful that he's found such a nice girl for himself."

Shiro's reply came out in a barely audible grumble. "I still think he's too young." Any further consideration was halted by two new voices.

"Come on, Kaa-chan! Shinta-kun came all the way here with his kaa-chan and tou-chan just to meet us!"

"Of course, Nanoha-chan. Let me clean my hands… Ladies, kitchen covered?" There was a chorus of affirmatives. Back at the booth, Shiro felt Musubi perk up, looking surprised. "Come along then. Let's meet this nice young man of yours..."

"Kaaaaa-chaaaan!" One could almost hear the blush in the young girl's voice. From the back of the store came little Nanoha, and behind her—

"Momoko-san!" Musubi cried, vaulting clear over her husband's lap and bounding between tables toward the attractive brunette following behind Nanoha.

"Ara? Musubi-san? My, how delightful to see you again!"

Both Shiro and Shinta's gazes bounced back and forth from one woman to the other as they caught up. Shinta leaned out of the booth, caught Nanoha's eyes, and shrugged. The gesture was returned in kind by an equally puzzled Nanoha.

Seeing that, Shiro decided to interrupt. "Dear?"

"Yes, Shiro?" Musubi returned to the table at his query, the other two following behind her.

"Where did you meet, ah, Takamachi-san?"

"Well, do you remember that one shopping trip with the giant mall and all the sales…"

Ah, yes. The Noodle Incident of grocery shopping. Shiro never did find out where all the explosives came from—Why was Musubi looking sideward at Takamachi-san while standing in her 'I-know-something-I'm-not-supposed-to-talk-about' stance?

"Please, call me Momoko. And I take it this is Shinta-kun whom you've told me so much about. My, such a handsome young man." Queue dual blushes from both kids.

'Wow, this woman really knows how to work 'em,' Shiro thought, 'I should be taking notes.'

=^.^=

"Momo-chan! A bit of help here!" Came a new voice from behind the booth. The service door was being propped open by a foot, who's owner was apparently struggling with some burden that kept him from opening the door properly.

"Ah! Good timing, husband."

Shiro saw the arms carrying the box, each new scar seen adding to a sense of familiarity. Then the man was fully through the door and handing the box off to a waitress, before turning to his wife and embracing her... Topping it off with a kiss, even! Right there in the public shop. Shiro could practically feel Musubi squirm at the sight, likely desiring to do the same to him at this very moment.

Then the couple separated, and Shiro got to see the other man's face. 'My, what a day for unexpected reunions.' He opened his month in greeting, the other doing the same—

Only for both to stop at the sudden realization that years-old code names from a secret combat mission were NOT appropriate for a meeting of families in a public café!


	251. OMAKE 250

Original Author : (deus-rasengan2 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2076650  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 38/  
>Post #1869,<p>

* * *

><p>I swore I should have been dead.<p>

Well... dead again

I was already brought back to life after being killed by that spear wielding nutjob, how I still have no idea. Now, I'm running to my shed to try and get away from him. Oh sure I tried to fight back, but it was almost like I was in slow motion compared to this guys speed.

I made to the shed, hoping to find something to defend my self with, but was truct by surprise and knocked across the yard.

As my attacker closed in for the finishing blow, a bright light appeared and the strike was deflected.

I'm not sure what happened next; there was a blur that lashed out, the sounds of weapons clashing, at which I noticed my protector wielding dual swords ,then whatever had protected me reached into a pack tied around it's hip and drew out... a bomb.

I was just as confused as the attacker which was taken advantage off as my protector threw said bomb at him, the impact knocking the spear wielder clear out of the yard.

With the threat gone, my savior turned and walked back to me. At this time I noticed that whatever helped me was most definitely not human.

A short blue creature with a white belly and big black eyes, and a yellow beak like mouth. A red scarf wrapped around it's neck, walking towards me on, I could only think, wooden legs.

The creature stopped in front of me, put it's blades, which just noticed it was still holding, in the bag, then strangely enough, bowed to me. Or at least it's best attempt.

"By your command I have been summoned. I ask, are you my master, dood?"

"...dood?"

I knew my life just took a turned for the weird.


	252. OMAKE 251

Original Author : (gabriel blessing )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1263379  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 38/  
>Post #1870,<p>

* * *

><p>Inspired by Muu-sensei's Rin Goes To Mahora...<p>

"Shirou-san." I glanced to the side, my mind coming back from the place this delicious tea had sent it too. "I need, well, I need some advice," the young man seemed hesitant to speak, but eventually the words poured out of his mouth so fast that I had trouble understanding them.

"Advice?" I repeated, scratching my head in confusion as the young lady with the green hair and the odd ears poured me another cup of tea. I had been a little unsure about the restaurant at first. I mean, it was being run out of a trolley car for gods sake. But one taste of the meat buns and I was willing to ignore the eccentricities of the establishment. And the chef was so young too! Maybe I should try and exchange some recipes later on. "Advice about what?"

"Well, the thing is, I wasn't certain who to ask, and even though Rin-san seemed to be having trouble breathing because she was laughing so hard, Saber-san finally told me that I should go to you." Fidgeting with his staff, the young redhead just looked so desperate that I finally nodded for him to have a seat. I wasn't quite certain just where this conversation was going, but so far it seemed pretty serious, at least to the little teacher.

"Well, what is it exactly that you need help with, Negi?" I prompted him. Negi swallowed, and seemed to sink into his chair a bit, glancing nervously around before leaning forward.

"Boobs," he whispered so softly that I was certain I must have misheard him.

"What?" I cleared my ear with my pinky, trying very hard to convince myself that this conversation wasn't about to go where I thought it was.

"Boobs," Negi confirmed, flushing crimson.

"Well," I began, wondering why it was that no one had given the boy the talk yet. This most certainly should not be one of my responsibilities. I was on vacation for god's sake. "First of all, you don't need to worry about growing them. You see, there are certain differences between men and women, and though you're about the age where you'll begin getting a growth spurt, males don't generally..."

"Not my boobs!" Negi frantically cried out, waving his arms as though he were trying to take flight in his chair. Realizing just how loud his last statement was, he immediately clasped his hands in front of his mouth, looking so red I was worried that he might have an aneurysm. "I know all that already, Shirou-san."

"Well," I sighed in relief. "What is it specifically about boobs that have you worried?"

Negi opened his mouth to explain, but was quickly cut off as the green haired server leaned forward to refill my tea, going directly over the young magi and incidentally causing the same organs we were just discussing to come into direct contact with the young redhead's face. After finishing my refill, the server straightened, only just apparently realizing what she had done.

"My apologies, Negi-sensei," she said, her voice strangely monotonous. Negi stuttered something which sounded vaguely consolatory, and the server quietly departed.

"That was a bit weird," I muttered, before shaking it off. "Now, as we were saying..."

"Negi-sensei!" a new voice cut in, and a girl I assumed was another of the young man's students approached briskly. She had a vaguely maternal air to her, looking far older than the early teen that she must be. "Make sure you eat plenty! Growing boys need as much food as they can!" Without waiting for a response, the girl embraced her still stuttering teacher, and once more his face was firmly planted in a set of cleavage. Holding him so long that I worried that suffication might become an issue, when she finally released him he could only gasp for breath.

"Okay, Chizuru-san," he got out, looking a bit winded.

"Huh," I grunted, not quite sure what to make of that display as well. "Does this happen often...?" I began, before yet another voice interrupted.

"Negi-kun!" this time the speaker was at least a grown woman, a blonde who looked as though they were dressed as a teacher. In what I was noticing to be a trend, she too had an enormous chest. "I hear that you're working hard!" Negi only had a brief moment to panic before yet again his face was pressed into bountiful female chest. "Keep up the good work!"

"Shizune-sensei," the boy managed to gasp, but the teacher was already turning around to walk away.

"I think I see your problem now, Negi," I finally stated. The boy once more began waving his arms around frantically.

"It's not that its a bad thing! I know that they're just being friendly. It's just, it's so hard to breathe sometimes!" the boy looked like he was about to start crying. "What should I do?" With the eyes of a puppy, Negi begged me for advice.

"Well," I began, stroking my chin. "First off, your biggest problem is that you're just so short. I know you're still growing, but at least in a few years your head will be above the chest line, which will help enormously."

"But I can't wait a few years! Sometimes there's more than one involved, and I can't escape!" Negi's eyes bore a haunted look, the kind of thousand yard stare I'd expect from a shell shocked veteran.

"The most important part is to take a deep breath first," I offered him some advice. "Usually they let go after a few seconds, but if they keep it up for a minute or too, that breath might save your life."

"But what if I don't have time?" Negi fretted, taking in my words with wide eyes. At some point he had pulled open a notebook and was even taking notes.

"Then you have to take side breaths," I informed him. "Like a swimmer. Quick peaks to the side. I suggest you do some laps at the pool for practice."

"That makes sense," the younger magus nodded slowly, chewing on the back of his pencil. It felt good to pass on the hard earned knowledge I had acquired, but there was still one more important tidbit that he absolutely must be informed about.

"Listen closely, Negi," I leaned in, trying to impart the gravity of my words. "Whatever you do, if you find yourself in that situation, DO NOT ASK FOR HELP."

"But I thought that asking for help was a good thing," he asked, sounding doubtful of my advice and surprised by the emphasis I was putting on it.

I prepared myself to explain, but was interrupted. I had only a second to gasp my own fortifying breath before the world went dark and jiggly.

"Shirou-san! I saw the cutest puppy across the courtyard!" Musubi shouted happily, and I felt her strong grip around my head forcing me into her cleavage. At least she was so enraptured by the cute that she was wiggling. I caught brief glimpses of light as her shaking gave me the opportunity to make the quick breaths that I had just described. During those moments I saw Negi with his mouth open, understanding coming to his face as he saw the way I managed to survive the Marshmallow Hell.

"Musubi! That is inappropriate for a concubine!" Tsukiumi chimed in, and I had the moment to take an even deeper breath before the other side of my head was similarly enveloped. It was getting harder now to find those brief moments of air, but experience won through.

"So that's why Rin-san said to come to you for advice," the boy murmured, understanding in his tone. I managed to catch sight from the last narrow crack in the wall of flesh as he glanced at something out of sight. "It looks like Shirou-san is in trouble. Were you really serious about never asking for help?"

No you fool! You know not what you do!

"Ah," Akitsu's voice was the sound of my death knell. "Help." Negi's shocked expression was the last thing I saw before Akitsu's own melons came down, sealing me in completely.

If I survived this, then I was going to force that boy to go over a jump bar in front of the entire campus as punishment.


	253. OMAKE 252

Original Author : (deus-rasengan2 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2076650  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 38/  
>Post #1877,<p>

* * *

><p>Silver Sun 17<p>

Not Archer, basically all prinnies carry dual swords on them. This one was from the prinny game series (they were a red scarf to let you know which one of them is the current main character)

Archer prinny...

The strange creature that just saved my life stood before me. It was red with a black belly and a small tuff of white on top of it's head. I would be appreciated of it's help...

If it did't have it's blades crossed at my neck.

It's silver eyes glared darkly at me as it's beak like mouth did it's best to scowl.

"I dare you to tell me your my master, dood."

If the next thing I did didn't determine whether I survived the night, I probably would have laughed.


	254. OMAKE 253

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 38/  
>Post #1886,<p>

* * *

><p>One of the funniest things about Fate is the fact that you can cross it with just about EVERYTHING, just by changing the summoned servant.<p>

...

I was being chased by a creature with a blood red spear, thirsty for my blood. He have killed me once already, and I somehow still alive, but he came again. And kicked me across the yard, so strongly that I broke the shed's door (along with several ribs).

He closes for the final strike, and I close my eyes. I hear the spear sailing through the air, followed by a clang, and the jingle of little bells?

I open my eyes. In my front there is a man in a black kimono, with a white Japanese coat, a scar in his face, sided by an eye-patch, and the most horrifying hairstyle I ever saw... He speaks:

"Yo punk, are you the one who will gave me battles?"

The Spearman strike again. And the newcomer hold the spear by the shaft, retaliating the strike with one of his rusted sword.

...

Randomness ensues!


	255. OMAKE 254

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 38/  
>Post #1890,<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, let me take a shot<p>

WARNING, FAINT OF HEART SHOULD NOT READ IT

I ran back to my house thinking I was safe, oh what a moron I have been. That monster clad in blue, weilding that crused lance was after me the entire time. And now I'm about to die, I crawl back into my shed, there must be some weapon I could use and my assailant stalks after me, his grin feral. He raises his lance to deliver the final. I close my eyes.

I can't die like this, I don't want to die like this.

And suddenly I hear a thump as if a body hit a body. I open my eyes, my assailant is nowhere near. I look through the door.

And my jaw drops. The man clad in blue is back first on the ground, there is a large scar in the ground as if he was dragged for some distance. And on top of him, with the crotch on his face stands Him.

He turns towards me and I back-pedal violently into my shed. He comes closer and I can see him, completely naked, except for a pair of female panties over his head and his own underwear that somehow reaches from his crotch to his shoulders like a demented wrestler outfit. He is also wearing some sort of fishnet stockings

He stands before, and takes a pose. His legs tightly together, his arms embracing his neck and reaching for the sky

"At your command I come. I am servant Rider. Are you my Master"

And as I look down I notice something... I notice that the blue-clad kight came with this pervert. Not willingly though, but because his head caught up in the man's underwear.

I faint


	256. OMAKE 255

Original Author : (Mu-Sensei )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2798971  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 38/  
>Post #1897,<p>

* * *

><p>I was being chased by a creature with a blood red spear, thirsty for my blood. He have killed me once already, and I somehow still alive, but he came again. And kicked me across the yard, so strongly that I broke the shed's door (along with several ribs).<p>

He closes for the final strike, and I close my eyes. I hear the spear sailing through the air, and the sound of steel meeting steel, and I open my eyes...

I must be dead. Because there in front of me, is an angel. Wings of pure white, hair of silver and eyes red like rubies, tall and slim clad in a silky blue backless kimono with a black armor like a samurai. She calls for me.

"I ask of you. Are you my master?" I nod, in fear that the vision in front of me will disapear if I do so much as blink. The blue hound strike again, and she retaliate with a strike of her own, bringing her short sword to block, and her long one to strike the oponents neck. He evades but she bring her blade upwards in the empty space, and with a cry of "Zankuusen" the blue lancer is smashed through the wall. She turns to me again.

"Servant Saber, on your summoning I come forth."


	257. OMAKE 256

Original Author : (deus-rasengan2 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2076650  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 38/  
>Post #1899,<p>

* * *

><p>my turn!<p>

this was it. I'm really going to die.

As the strike came down eye closed my eyes in acceptance. Vaguely aware of the flash of light

**clang!**

My eyes opened again at the sound and between me and the spear was a man in a black coat. He seemed to be holding off the attack that would have taken my life. The newcomer pushed the spearman away, Then turned to me.

He looked a few years older than me. combed down spikey brown hair, golden, almost cat like eyes. I noticed that he had a small silver bell tied around his neck, as well as a tattoo slightly above his chest

the roman numeral for thirteen if i'm correct.

"Are you the one whe summoned me?" I blinked at his question. Before I could answer, the blue clad spear guy returned, "Tch, We'll talk after i deal with this guy." He turned back to face his opponent

"So, who the hell are you." The blue clad guy asked his new opponent, getting into a ready stance.

The one in black was silent for a moment. "As far you need to know, call me Servent Archer." He then raised his arm up and pointed a unique looking black gun at the spearman, the same thirteen carved into the side of the gun. Was that what he blocked with? "And you're about to get a case of bad luck." He fired.

-Because aren't archers projectile weapon users? so why not?-


	258. OMAKE 257

Original Author : (deus-rasengan2 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2076650  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 40/  
>Post #1973,<p>

* * *

><p>"So explain this again Karin." Shirou said as he looked around.<p>

"Well... I figured since uncle Gil does so much work looking after us and all that he could use some help around the house."

"That I understand, what I don't get i why you decided to summonthese."

"I only know the basics of servent summoning so this was the best I could do.

"But why so many?"

"That was an accident... but look how less stressed uncle Gil is now!" she pointed to said nanny as he barked orders at the strange penguin creatures.

"Get them Primy!"

BOOM!

"Dood!"

BOOM!

"Stop destroying them, they're the only help I have now!"

Shirou continued to look on at the scene a bit longer before turning and walking off. "Alright Karin, but if anything breaks, you're answering to Miya and Rin."


	259. OMAKE 258

Original Author : (deus-rasengan2 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2076650  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 40/  
>Post #1977,<p>

* * *

><p>After many, many, slavering hours. Gil has done the impossible<p>

He has created his own reality marble

All hail Unlimited cleaning works

A world filled with infinite cleaning supplies and such with prinny servents at his every beck and call

"Come now mongrel children, bring your worst."

-on a side note-

"Primy, you do not do that on the lawn! Go into the forest when you need to go!"


	260. OMAKE 259

Original Author : (shadowzerover5 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1307609  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 40/  
>Post #1978,<p>

* * *

><p>Reiko stares at the night sky from Shirou's lap. She can see it, the primordial forces older than Gaia her part of her power to See. She can See the Truth in the world, that all is a dream of the Old One lulled to sleep till the End. She shuffled closer as the regular ruckus of the Emiya dinner stirs and when she felt something like hot brand on her head. She whimpered and caused Shirou and Karasuba (Gil was trying to bring food to the table without tripping over Primy and the kids) to look at her in concern.<p>

She stood from her frozen father's lap as wings of composed of the images of spaces grew from her back and her Sekirei crest blazed on her forehead. Everyone gasped as Karasuba took her into her arms and whispered to her that everything will be alright. Time, froze and Space, warped as color washed away as the child's power flowed throughout the entirety of this Universe and beyond. Little Reiko stared at her frozen family. How could they help her...they cannot See. Should they know about her powers, they will most likely leave her. She cried and snuggled closer to the statue like Karasuba's chest.

Time resumed and Space restored as everyone was running around at due to this event. Karasuba kept Reiko in her tight hold till she was settled her down as Karasuba and the rest of the flock got into a serious discussion with Shirou. Primy rested it head in her lap as if asking if she is alright. Shinra hugged her from behind.

"It is scary, isn't it? Don't worry though, you won't be alone. I will help you from now till the end. Everything will be alright. You'll see," her little sister assured her.

Reiko stared at Shinra and started to tear up again. What was she thinking...Alaya's child was right. Her family would always accept her. Everything will be alright, she would protect them from now till forever, from the horrors of beyond. For as long her family lives within the realms, the horrors beyond the Silver Gate shall never enter. She Who Curses Time and Space will keep them asleep and locked forever beyond the Gates.

"Forever and ever..."

For the first time, the entire Emiya clan heard her voice. It sounded like a sweet echo throughout their souls that everything will be alright.

* * *

><p>URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,<br>ht tp :/ / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 40/  
>Post #1985,<p>

* * *

><p>Reiko is truly the Karasuba's and Shirou's daughter. Its just her Sekirei powers allows her to govern over Space and Time. While similar in powers, they have different problems. Mayuri if I recall is haunted in her dreams while Reiko sees them when while awake. Reiko is the luckier of the two. She has other titles like the Warden and Gate Keeper.<p>

Mayuri is more powerful obviously, but Reiko will be the only apprentice of Zelretch to fully wield the Kaleidoscope. If only to keep her from using her power and seeing them.


	261. OMAKE 260

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 40/  
>Post #1988,<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" The man behind the computer asked.<p>

"Let me get this straight... You want to pair me off with countless women?" The second man in the room asked.

"Well yeah, its constant banging..."

"But their cycles would start to sync up..."

"All that sex... and you'd be a super powered team..."

"I'd be half way in and I'd have dozens of cries for assistance to open a jar."

"Its really popular idea on my forums."

"Those people? They're retarded... I mean look at what they come up with!"

"Well... yeah..."

"So no. No, I will not partake in those shenanigans."

"Alright, I'll just delete this Emiya Clan trash."


	262. OMAKE 261

Original Author : (gabriel blessing )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1263379  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 40/  
>Post #1997,<p>

* * *

><p>"So," Matsu began, glancing up from her laptop. For a moment, Setsuna wondered if she had done the right thing in coming here. Yes, if her sources were right, the one sitting before her might possibly have the answers to her questions. But for some reason, the way the light reflected off of the redhead's glasses was just... disturbing.<p>

"Um, well," Setsuna began, and then took a deep breath and decided to jump right in. "I heard that you're the one to go to if someone has, well, questions."

Alright, not the strongest start, but the journey of a thousand miles had to begin with a step after all.

"Yes," Matsu nodded, trying to restrain a malevolent chuckle. "I'm very good at answering... questions. And what was yours again?"

"Well," Setsuna started, wondering if it would be bad taste if she were to start stroking her longsword. It was just so comforting, having the blade in her hands. Sometimes, she wished she could wrap it around herself like a blanket late at night when the worries of the world seemed to be crushing her. "Let's say that there is this girl..."

"Oh!" Matsu perked up, her attention focusing away from her laptop and on the schoolgirl in front of her. Setsuna shrank a bit, trying to instinctively make herself seem smaller. "Tell me more!"

"Ah, well," a little unnerved by the redhead's sudden interest, the half crow demon continued. "And let's say, that this hypothetical girl might have found herself a bit attracted to a guy she knows..."

"Oh," Matsu groaned, sounding disappointed. Setsuna tried not to make any judgments based on the sudden loss of interest. It probably was better for her sanity if she didn't know exactly what the older woman, er, alien was thinking.

"And this guy, who may or may not exist, has always been very helpful, and he's very strong and dependable, though he might be a bit young right now..." Setsuna realized that she was starting to ramble and forced herself to stop.

"Oh!" Matsu perked up again, sounding even more interested than earlier.

"But the thing is, even if this hypothetical girl may sort of possibly kind of like the guy, she can't really do anything about it because he's her teacher, and besides that, the girl has to look after Ojou-sama, er, I mean, another girl..." Setsuna cursed herself for letting the last bit slip and hoped she had corrected herself in time.

"Oh?" Matsu tilted her head to the side, and for some reason the gleam of light of the sudden tooth bearing smile reminded Setsuna of the way light would catch a blade as it was being drawn from its scabbard. It didn't matter at this point. Setsuna was cognitive enough to know she had crossed a line she could never uncross, and steeled herself to continue.

"And even though she knows its wrong, and that she shouldn't be doing it, I, er, that is the girl also kind of really likes the Ojou-, er, the other girl as well." Setsuna swallowed, and blushed, waving her hands in front of her as though to defend herself from any accusations that might be hurled at herself like daggers. "I mean, both Negi-sensei and Konoka-ojou-sama are amazing, and I'm honored to be able to serve her and fight beside him, but they're both so beautiful and I don't know what to do and oh my god they're going to hate me and I don't deserve them because I'm just a white winged freak and I..."

Matsu's hand on Setsuna's shoulder was enough for the panicking girl to realize that she was hysterical, and she managed to choke off the rest of her sudden outpouring, swallowing back her words.

"I, I made a mistake," Setsuna whimpered, and began to stand to leave so she could find someplace to have a good cry. It took her a moment to realize that the hand on her shoulder was somehow managing to keep her from moving, despite the fact that the alien who the hand belonged to shouldn't be strong enough to keep her in her chair. Looking up, Setsuna noticed that the redheads glasses were once more completely clear, and that the woman's expression was serious.

"First of all," Matsu began, her voice gentle. "There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling. It's perfectly natural to admire someone for being strong, and just as natural for admiring someone for being beautiful. And there's nothing wrong with you either, even if you're not human. If they really are as great as you think they are, then they won't care one bit."

"Really?" Setsuna couldn't keep a note of hope from her voice. If it had been anyone else telling her these things, she would have dismissed them as having no idea just what they were talking about, but then again the redhead holding her down wasn't human herself, and she seemed to be getting along just fine, even if she apparently had the same kind of feelings for either gender...

"Really," Matsu said, conviction in her voice, but happiness as well, confidence that there really was a chance for Setsuna to find that happiness she was looking for, and that Matsu had already managed to acquire.

"But," Setsuna began, and paused to take a deep breath and swallow down her nervousness. "But what should I do? What if they don't like me like I like them?"

"Well, first you have to find out if they feel the same way, Set-tan," Matsu began, her tone taking on a lecturing note as she waggled her free hand at the nervous half demon. "From what I've seen, Negi-tan and Kono-tan both seem like they might be interested. You just have to be careful to try and judge the waters before you make your confession. I don't think they'd ever hold anything against you, but sometimes having a little timing and research can help to make sure it all goes over smoothly."

"How?" Setsuna leaned forward, her hands clenched desperately in front of her as though in prayer. "How can I make sure that they really care instead of making a mistake and losing them both?"

For a moment, Setsuna was absolutely certain that she had made the right choice in coming to the older woman in front of her for help. She knew all the rumors about the redhead were exaggerated, and that she couldn't possibly be that bad in reality!

And then the light caught off of Matsu's glasses, and an eerie noise began to emit from her throat. "Fuhuhu fuhuhuhu."

Suddenly, Setsuna was a little less confident.

"First, I recommend using some study aids to check their reactions," Matsu cackled. "You just have to find some way to expose them and then see how they react to it."

"React?" Setsuna repeated, swallowing nervously. "Study aids? What do you mean?"

In response, Matsu turned the laptop screen towards the still captured crow demon.

Setsuna looked upon the screen and turned red. Then she went white. Then she went even whiter. And then she went even redder.

"I-I-I don't think Konoka-Ojou-sama can bend that way," she stuttered out, her head unconsciously tilting to the side as she followed the movements of one of the three performers on stage, two females and one male doing things which looked rather unhealthy yet they appeared to enjoy anyways.

"Who said its going to be Kono-tan that will be bending like that?" Matsu pointed out, still cackling her old man laugh.

Nearby, Chisame, who by some strange turn of fate happened to have overheard the entire conversation and witnessed the same sight that even now seemed to be entrancing the straight laced swordswoman, shuddered and decided not to ask Matsu for advice in being a computer oriented underpowered character surrounded by super humans. The internet model had enough problems in her life already.


	263. OMAKE 262

Original Author : (deus-rasengan2 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2076650  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 40/  
>Post #1998,<p>

* * *

><p>"!"<p>

"Did you feel that two Shirou-san?"

"I did Negi, it's the feeling of something that can be equally great and terrifying about to happen soon."

"Could it be an enemy?"

"No... no I've felt this feeling before, and depending on your point of view it can be mush better, or far worse than any enemy."

"...Maybe I should spend night at master's then."

"Until I can figure out the source, I think that's your best option now."


	264. OMAKE 263

Original Author : (Khagerou )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2631174  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 41/  
>Post #2022,<p>

* * *

><p>Ok<p>

MU Sensei-

Sorry about that, i just remember him as Major - Louise Armstrong, I forgot his first name was Alex...

Ok anyway Omake attempt no 1- What if the Seikirie Rected more violently(more in heat) to Shirou-

I was still waiting for them to clear the whole mess up about the oral DNA scanner when I caught the scent of blood, jerking my head towards the door i saw it open and two women walking in, one with white hair which for some reason seemed familiar to me and another with pale gray hair.

The older looking of the two walked in and said " Ok Mr. Emiya Shirou.." She began , reading my details out of a file when suddenly she noticed the other women break out into a full facial blush.

" Karasuba are you-" she was cut off by the most ungodly squeal on the planet as the blood soaked ashen haired no human jumped me and captured my lips with hers.

Then she used her sword to cut all my clothes off, even my boxers all the while still raping my mouth with her tongue.

"Give me... a minute.. Tamaki... while I.. get... winged." she said inbetween breathes as i tried in vain to get her of me.

I was contemplating just tracing Kanshou and Bakuya and repeatedly and stab her with the many copies, but then I noticed the cameras and stopped myself while the older woman shrugged took a blood sample and walked away while telling the guards to turn off the camers and handing them a small wad of notes leaving me to _suffer._

...

( Many hours later )

The older woman who left so long ago suddenly burst into the room to see the two of us, whom she left here still at it. She also notices the crest on the naked back of Karasuba.

After overcoming her shock she shouts "KARASUBA! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SON?"

A deathly silence followed as Karasuba shrugged and continued her ministrations while I was too shocked to think or speak.

'This is one messed up day' I thought to my self.


	265. OMAKE 264

Original Author : (Khagerou )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2631174  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 41/  
>Post #2025,<p>

* * *

><p>Seikirie Violence 2-<p>

I sigh to myself once again as I walk out of the Shin Tokyo University Campus. I had not got in. But how could I when I hardly had the time to study?

Thinking about my experience for the past six months numerous phantom pains pass through me.

After practically ripping Karasuba off of me and then giving us both half an hour to get cleaned up, my mother' I still find it hard to think of her as such' explained the Seikirei plan and how i had inadvertent married an alien, then all of a sudden the phone in the room went off as an eccentric man began blabbering about restarting the age of the gods and how I had entered _Another_ battle royale, but apparently one with more strict rules and referees. My mother then set me up at a place called the Izumo Inn and gave me an application to a cram school for the Shin Tokyo entrance exam which was to be six months from then.

I entered the home and for some strange reason became filled with a feeling of dread. I greeted the landlady who for some reason was not looking at me, then i began moving my things into my new room when all of a sudden a wall turn outward and a red head with one of the hugest busts i had ever seen sporting a full body blush sprinted up to me and pounced on me. The landlady who heard the noise ran upstairs to see the red head suddenly sprout wings as her lips crashed into mine and her tongue ravaged my mouth. The landlady slowly walked up to while the feeling of dread and malice crystallized out of nowhere as she grabbed the red head and flung her aside saying in a sickly sweet tone "Lewd acts are forbidden at the Izumo Inn!"

She then looked down at my thankful and suddenly I saw another full facial blush.

No, No No NO NO **NONONO.**

_"Not again~~!"_ i mentally whined

As the Lavender haired beauty began her own attempts at ravishing me.

After a heated kiss and some wing sprouting , she added to her previous statement-"Unless I am included as well."

The red headed girl who was up to that point huddled in a corner stood up and cackled eevilly "Fufufufufufufuf~! I didn't expect to be such a pervert Miya-tan."

The lavenderette let go of me and said in the most seductive way Sekiriely possible " Who do you think got my now deceased husband interested in Hojojutsu?"

_'Did she just say-? Where did that rope come from... No' _

I began panicking and backing away frantically as I saw them approach me in an almost predator like fashion with ropes in hand and weird gleams in their eyes.

What followed was the most disturbing yet enjoyable and down right horrifying three way of my life.

Let's just say it involved lots of rope, some _performance enhancers_ pudding, oh the pudding and some weird robots.

After explaining the situation to my mother over the phone after I somehow managed to outlast the two Non-Humans. MBI conducted a sick little experiment with me as the bait quite litterally.

They discovered that all un-winged Seikirie react incredibly violently with me, hell some of the winged Seikirie's react to me.

They said it was something akin to pheromone but only reached max potency when the see my face for some reason. The experiment however was far more terrifying than the results implied. The left me in a room with un-winged Seikirie with an exit ten feet to my left.

Those were the longest ten feet of my life and I barely made it out. They kept banging the door and almost broke through luckily the discipline squad managed to tame them while I retreated to my mother's office and escaped via the fire escape to avoid further detection by the aliens.

Later my mother informed me that the pheromone effect is extremely short lived and for full effect the Seikirie has to see my face. The state I induce apparently last for 5 hours.

After i returned late at night I noticed the distinctive scent of Seikirie and saw another girl almost as busty as Matsu with a regular human being who I assumed was her Ashikabi.

I sat down a the Table just as Miya served me some food she had managed to save up when I noticed the atomic blushes on both the Seikirie and her Ashikabi , just as I was about to be ask them if they were all right, they both jumped me and reaveged me thoroughly with both Miya and Matsu jumping in later.

Luckily I was able to avoid the last seikirie who was apparently male, who resided in this Inn as well.

The practical rape continued onfor the next six moths.

I began taking to reading my lessons while they were having their way with me, for which they apparently now took time slots.

Six months passed by quickly with me hardly seeing Homura or Akagi as he preferd to be called.

As i walked out of the campus I noticed my friend putting on a fake smile as he tried to fool me into thinking he got through. Though I was genuinely happy for the guy and owuld've been if he had gotten through. We continued on and he kept blabbing on about this guy at work.

he suddenly shouted" There that's him! Hey Akagi-San ! What are you doing here?"

I blanched as I noticed the honey like taste in the air far too late and then saw the man in front of me.

'OH F**K MY LIFE!'


	266. OMAKE 265

Original Author : (Khagerou )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2631174  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 41/  
>Post #2044,<p>

* * *

><p>deus-rasengan: Absolutely right sort off- It's actually a combination of his prana being leached into the air and the effect of him banging sabre and some experimentations with runes that somehow turns his ambient magical emissions into something that draws Seikirie like honey, the reason he needs eye contact to make the Seikirie go into a mad fan girl like heatlust phase is that the runes he was working on centered themselves on his face and his eyes accidentally without him noticing. The runes he was actually working on was a way to increase the amount of prana he can use , which back fired in the most unimaginable possible, it still increases his prana level though.

Now onto Seikirie Violence 3-

'This is just great, now i have a freaking pyrokinetuc after me, and we;re in the middle of freakin Shin Tokyo in broad daylight'

The next word I said surmised the situation near perfectly "F**K"

Yasaka looks at Kagari and sees his near full body blush.

"Are you all right Kagari-san?" asks the homophillic ronin to his host-sempai.

Kagari still in a daze gives him no reply as he stares at me.

"Why don't you head home Yasaka? I'll see to it that Kagari-san gets home."

"But how-" began Yasaka as i cut him off "We live in the same building." I replied as i hoisted the man over my shoulders and made a mad dash towards the Izumo Inn at full speed.

It seems me limiting the prana in my circuits and Kagari being male has restricted the level of Kagari's heat, though I may have to wing him , hopefully I don't have to bang him. I just don't swing that way.

I ran as fast as I could , reinforcing my limbs to the point that they nearly became swords as I sprinted at super human speeds to try and avoid the fall out of a man (mouth)raping me in public.

I just managed to cross the threshold when suddenly a deeper version of the squeal I had come to hate rang in my years as Kagari began defiling my mouth with his in what would be described as a Yaoi fangirls wet dream times ten.

Que wings of flame sprouting on his back.

Then suddenly he changed, he? became more feminine, got quite a bust became shorter and more womanly in 3 minutes flat.

Just then the reamaining residents of the Inn walked in.

"Ara, Ara, to think Emiya-kun liked boys as well. How surprising." spoke the eternally smiling Landlady.

Matsu began madly cackling with hat odd gleam in her eye.

While Chiho and Uzume took photos.

Making exaggerated hand gestures I call them over to see Homura, and they realize that either I found a girl version of Homura or the man just turned into a woman.

The three aliens and one very small part alien shrugged and began stripping as Homura burnt both our clothes off. I noticed , thankfully, that he was now totally a she.

What followed was one of my most traumatic sexual experiences ever, the rope, the candles, the wierd music, the scarves, the robots, the pudding, dear god the pudding.

After going on a therapeutic murderous rampage many days later by searching for the nearest non-human , non Seikirie to kill i notice the heavy scent of Bear and Ozone in the air along with the distinct smell of honey that all Seikirie give off.

I suddenly saw a petite brown haired girl with one of the largest busts I had ever seen being chased by two twins who were firing off lightening at her.

I noticed her jump in front of me making eye contact with me.

Unfortunately in my need to vent, I forgot to restrict the prana flow to the runes that were on my face. The girl tackled me and it felt like i had been him by the speeding love child of a ship and an Airbus.

'F**K MY LIFE!' I mentally shouted as the pain made everything go hazy and managed to stop the supply to the runes due to Avalon draining prana to heal me.

This is gonna be a long week.


	267. OMAKE 266

Original Author : (Silver Sun 17 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2519481  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 41/  
>Post #2048,<p>

* * *

><p>Why Shirou should NEVER give Musubi Rune enhanced Gloves:<p>

"I think we just saw the plan's first level 6." Shirou said in a monotone as he looked at the poor Sekirei's tattered remains on the ground.

"I…I…I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" Musubi bawled out as she collapsed on her knees, staining her skirt in the blood of her victim and slamming her hands clad in her new gloves into the ground.

"What did you do to those gloves?" Homura gasped trying to keep from throwing up.

"Speed, protection and…" Shirou trailed off.

"and what?" Homura seeming to teleport into Shirou's face with flames encircling the two.

"Yukari left a manga in my new workshop and I got curious and thumbed through it. There was this one attack in it that I thought would be useful against armored opponents if toned it down by 85-98%, I never thought she would be able to use the full powered version with the limiters I placed."

"WHAT! WAS! THAT! ATTACK?"

"Giga Drill Breaker."

/

Why Shirou Should NEVER let Matsu learn how Rune Magic works:

"What is this thing?" Shirou asked trying to figure out what the blue gemstone in his hands was for.

"A rune based Super computer of course!" Matsu chirped trying to keep from squirming in pride as she showed the fruits of her labor to Shirou.

"How did you…"

"Oh it was easy, once you told me what Runes were I realized that it's a magical programing language, and so I reverse engineered some of your runes and built some simple electronics using them until I got to this. And that's not even the amazing part."

"Amazing part?" Shirou dreaded the answer.

"95% of is kept in a bounded field and it will take about 300 years for science based technology to equal its processing power. Then there's the VR function"

"VR?"

"I think it's best to show you." Matsu reached out and taped the gem before Shirou could think to stop her.

Shirou lasted five seconds before letting out a fear induced scream.

"Opps, I didn't mean to make you the girl in THAT one."

AN: I just phrased that last bit so the reader could believe whatever they want about it. I'm going to say he's in some Lovecraft based horror story where the girl dies in some exceptionally (by Type MOON standards) nasty way for what I am going to believe. But think what you will. I know how much a pervert Matsu is so don't break my delusions on this please.

Challenge: Make a "Why Shirou should NEVER" for the rest of flock.


	268. OMAKE 267

Original Author : (Shinkir0 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2138003  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 41/  
>Post #2049,<p>

* * *

><p>Why Shirou should NEVER let Miya have a brain-orgy, -s*x, -rape, -skinship:<p>

"We must provide Saber with magic power. Just exactly my what is supposed to do what to Saber's where?"

"Uh, uh, uhhh." -deep breath-"Please put your that-, your p0n0s to my...my here, my vag00 and J-J-Jam it in..."

O.O

O.o

-_-;

:0

:)

"Ara ara. Shirou-kun."

"Fuhuhuhu. Shirou-tan Matsu will be happy to further _educate _you."

"Onii-chan, what is p0n0s and vag00?"

By the way I know this isn't canon with the magic recharging scene.

The first sentence is refering to how everybody suddenly turns naked during Miya's pyschic resonance with Minato.


	269. OMAKE 268

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 41/  
>Post #2050,<p>

* * *

><p>Silver Sun 17<p>

Challenge accepted, sir!

**Why Shirou Should NEVER Reveal That Saber Calls Him Her 'Sheath'**

"So how exactly is it that you heal so fast, Shirou?" Homura asked one day out of the blue.

"Oh, I just have a mystical artifact of epic power stored inside of me." I answer flippantly, as if it was something that everyone went through. "It's called Avalon, and it's the sheath of Excalibur."

"Really?" Homura said, surprised. "Not some kind of forbidden magic?"

"Nope. Just a sheath. A mystic, ancient sheath made by fairies from hopes and dreams." I confirm.

"Huh. That's kind of disappointingly simple." The fire-user said, apparently disappointed. "I was expecting something a bit more exotic."

"Yes, well, I used to get teased about often enough by my lovers. Saber used to call me her sheath," At this Matsu, with whom I had long since made up with after our previous disagreement, perked up with a perverted leer. "Rin used to get in on it too."

"Really?" Matsu asked eagerly and somehow, despite being indoors, light managed to glare off her glasses ominously. "How so?"

I blush slightly as I recalled some of the previous instances that Rin had teased me.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." I stammer out quickly.

"Ufufufu..." Matsu began to chuckle, her lecherous laugh sending chills down my spine. "Maybe there really was a reason you reacted so strongly with Homura after all, Shirou-tan?"

"What?" Homura and I say at the same time, before the meaning of what she said sank in. "We're not like that!"

"Not like what?" Tsukiumi asked, striding proudly into the room.

"Ah, Shirou-tan used to be a 'sheath' to his human girlfriends!" Matsu answered before I could stop her.

"W, what?" The blonde sekirei said, her face instantly turning a violent shade of pink. "H, husband! Why did you not inform me of this?" She demanded angrily, glaring hard at me.

"It's not-" But I was cut off as Tsukiumi drew her own conclusions without even waiting to hear me out.

"If you like such things, then I'm sure we could make some arrangements..." And then her eyes flickered over to Homura, and her blush further increased, if such a thing were possible. "Or perhaps my rival could help out."

Homura began sputtering out excuses and protestations frantically at this suggestion, suddenly recoiling from me like I was diseased. And all the while Matsu was giggling pervertedly, her leer growing dirtier with every passing second.

I, on the other hand, could only gape in open mortification. This was not happening. It _could not be happening_! Not again!

"Help with what?" A curious voice, Musubi I recognized after a moment, asked.

Argh! No! What is it with this place? Is my intense discomfort somehow summoning my flock to my side? Quick! Think soothing thoughts! Murdering Gilgamesh! Strangling Shinji! Tossing Kotomine into a meat-grinder!

"Ahh, we were just trying to find a way to satisfy some of Shirou's more exotic tastes." Matsu clarified between giggles.

Gah! Nooo~

"Ah!" Musubi exclaimed eagerly. "Musubi wants to help!"

I just _knew_ that if this continued then the rest of my flock would eventually arrive. I don't think I could go through all this without my cheeks bursting into flame my intense blushing. Instead, I did the only thing I could think of. It was the course of action that had saved more than once from Rin's more adventurous sexual escapades.

I ran away screaming, hoping that my anguished wails would distract them from what they'd just been talking about.


	270. OMAKE 269

Original Author : (Khagerou )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2631174  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 42/  
>Post #2057,<p>

* * *

><p>Kittybear<p>

Agreed, man that stuff was getting random , but it was still kinda funny.

Anyway Shirou Still has Avalon inside him, which for all purposes makes him Immortal, and since he is eternally preserved in the land of the fairies impotency would hardly be an issue especially with his regeneration factor.

Anyway ontot to the next arc of Seikirie Violence-

After god nows how long I was finally able to stand up again and my vision cleared.

I saw that the Ursine Seikirei had passed out.

'_Probably due to sensory overload_' I mused to myself as I hoisted her on my back.

I noticed that the two lightening wielding Seikirie had also disappeared as well.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth I began my trek back to the Inn through a park.

I may _hate _when the Seikirie have their way with me, but I will help everyone I can, even if it means being defiled by an unknown Type to do it.

Inside the park I noticed once again the smell I now associate with Seikirie along with the scent of a snowy winter. Looking around I saw another Seikirie, female thankfully, clad in nothing but a Shirt with a crest on her forehead, with pale brown hair.

Walking past her, trying to avoid her , for the moment at least, I noticed a sudden movement and saw the formerly seated alien right next to me with stars in her eyes and a full body atomic blush.

Acting on instinct I made a mad dash for the Inn , reinforcing my limbs to a level just below Sorcery as my pursuer continued trying to freeze me in place.

All the while the unconscious alien on my back was still passed out.

'_Damn it' _I cursed in my mind.

The sounds, pheromones, and battle would draw the rest of my flock out.

This was going to be another one for the psychiatrist to deal with.

Once i made into the Inn grounds the Ursine alien suddenly jumped of my back and joined her ice controlling sister in her chase after me.

They pinned me just as I manged to reach the hall where everyone else was.

'_F***CK_'I mentally scremed once again.

Not noticing the scrapped number among them, my flock joined the two new comers in their attempts at ravaging me.

But this time they used frozen pudding instead of the regular stuff. How could they do that with me and pudding.

And Miya started teaching the Ursine Seikirie who's name was Musubi Hojojutsu.

I wasn't able to move for 3 days, while they had their way with even managed OT feed me while the others were doing it.

Now i was resting with a cracked pelvis and severely bruised Avalon will heal me up in another couple of hours.

I just wish this madness would stop soon.

Especially after someone had an Idea to make an Igloo in the backyard.

When oh when will this stop?


	271. OMAKE 270

Original Author : (Khagerou )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2631174  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 42/  
>Post #2061,<p>

* * *

><p>But pornomancy using Shirou is fun to write, and fluff is hard to think off or use.<p>

I mean sure you can have a moment between the distorted peopl , ok lets try that.

Talk between the distorted-

"You're distorted." I told the Ursine member of my flock.

"What?" she asked too cheerfully.

"You're distorted" i repeated to her.

"Is that like common sense or decency, because i don't really get it then." she replied.

"No it's not." i had arrived at a cross road do I decide or do i elaborate...

I had to chose.

So i decided to explain things to her just like Rin had to me.

"You're distorted, which means you're not normal strange, ** , unnartural" I elaborated once more.

"Of course Musubi is not normal , she's a Seikirie" she retorted still smiling.

"No i mean even for Seikirie you're strange, you've been saved at a moment when you though you were going to die, when you had lost all hope, when you felt absolutely helpless." Musubi's smile slowly began slipping.

"You were giving hope when you lost it. So then yo took on this convoluted view of the world where love seems to be your answer to everything. What did they do to you Musubi?" I asked her.

The smile taht was usually plastered on her face was now replace with a frown.

"I don't want to ta-" she began as I cut her of.

"You will talk about it Musubi, I was in a similar position long ago so I can understand what you're going through , I'll give you some time if you want to think about it and get your thoughts together, but you will talk about it to me, if not today ,then tomorrow, or the next day, but you will tell me about it." I responded firmly.

She now seemed incredibly downcast as if someone had kicked her puppy into a blender.

"Nothing they did to you would make me think any less of you so don't worry and just talk to me about it when you're ready." I told her as comfortingly as possible.

Then an uncomfortable silence prevailed for a few seconds until I heard the sound of sniffling.

I looked at Musubi who was now bawling as she flug herslef into my arms.

And began telling me what they had done to her while I embraced her tightly.

Well how was it?


	272. OMAKE 271

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 42/  
>Post #2067,<p>

* * *

><p>"So... Run that by me one more time." Shirou told the small asian drug lord sitting across from him.<p>

"It simple. You and your girls drink my spiked drinks." The drug lord pulled out a vial and snorted... something out of it.

"Yeah, I got that. But I don't remember what we did."

"Oh it so crazy. You start riot, destroy MBI headquarters, and have sex right in city hall. You are one crazy mofo."

"You can't be serious." All the color seemed to drain from Shirou's face.

"You sure know how to party!"

Is this the beginning of an In Flight/Hangover crossover?


	273. OMAKE 272

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 42/  
>Post #2093,<p>

* * *

><p>"... So I think, in conclusion, my body is made of swords." Shirou finished up his explanation of magic.<p>

"That doesn't make any sense!" Matsu said.

"Well why not?"

"We've all felt you and you are flesh and blood!" Tsukiumi pointed out.

"But it-"

"If you were made of swords wouldn't they cut their way out when you move?" This question came from Kazehana.

"It's not actual swords-"

"Shirou-sama is nice and soft..." Akitsu added her little point with a blush.

Shirou just sighed.

"Ara, ara... Emiya-kun is rather fragile."

"You know what? ** it. I give up. I leave the explanation to the Runic Washer." With that Shirou got up and left.


	274. OMAKE 273

Original Author : (deus-rasengan2 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2076650  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 43/  
>Post #2103,<p>

* * *

><p>Shiro realizes that he's never really taken any of his flock on dates . Feeling a bit down about it he decides to make amends for such.<p>

Leading to the most furious game of rock-paper-scissors ever among his sekirei.

He was currently taking Musubi(the winner) for a nice walk through the park after a lovely meal at the nearby buffet (after nearly risking being banned from the place with Musubi's appetite).

As they were walking, they didn't notice a hooded figure standing behind a tree watching them. As the figure prepare to attack them, they didn't noticed the figures hiding not to far away from them.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocked the figure into the air, before they realized what was happening, they hit by a giant blast of fire hit them. Combined with the wind, it was quite brutal. The figure barely had time to scream before being incased in a block of ice. As the block hit the ground, it shattered and was quickly sucked into what looked like a giant walking washing machine.

All in the span of seven seconds.

Shirou turned around to look and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Was that...?

"What's wrong Shirou-san?"

Turning back to his date, Shirou smiled and shook his head "Nothing Musubi, just really happy."

Musubi smiled back then held his arm to herself. "Let's go!"

"Right, right..." Shirou laughed slightly as he dragged away by his enthuiastic sekirei, a the while thinking _'Thanks, everyone'_


	275. OMAKE 274

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 43/  
>Post #2106,<p>

* * *

><p>LegendaryGamer<p>

I Shall make the attempt.

Shirou honestly didn't know how it started. His flock began an argument about who would get a romantic evening out on the town with him. Things had started to escalate rather rapidly until there was nearly violence. It had fallen to Miya to solve the problem. So queue the race. Skip ahead to the ending and the winner was Tsukiumi. A very ecstatic Tsukiumi.

Now Shirou was no expert on dates. His solution? Take her to girly places all day. She seemed to enjoy it so... Success?

To be fair, Shirou found himself enjoying the time out with her. It was rather relaxing.

Shirou decided that a good ending to their date would be a nice little picnic in the park. Things started to take a more intimate turn when...

"Emiya Shirou." Dammit...

"Can we not do this right now?" Shirou looked up from Tsukiumi to face the newcomer.

The new arrival, a magus, held a strange looking book.

"I'm going to kill you now boy," The magus opened the book and started a chant. The air around him began to darken.

Shirou was suddenly assaulted by murderous intent from... next to him? He looked back over at an enraged Tsukiumi.

She stood up to face the magus. He flinched from the rage evident in her face.

"I w... will... k-k-kill Emiya Shir-"

"WATER CELEBRATION!"

The blast of water was stronger than Shirou had ever seen it. When it tore into the Magus he was sent flying. He must have flown a mile.

She turned back to face Shirou. "Now husband... where were we?"


	276. OMAKE 275

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 43/  
>Post #2110,<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm... a bunny popped into my head<p>

The noise in the room slowly died out as the man in front of a large magical screen coughed a couple of times. Enforces shifted in their chairs as the lights were turned off and the screen lighted up

"Good evening everyone, as you might know Enforcers Corps are currently undertaking a mission of capture or assassination a Seal Designate known as Emiya Shirou"

They nodded, they knew that much, hunting down Seal Designates was one of their main jobs

"Now, as you probably know this task proved more challenging than we anticipated. Many of our ranks have attempted to fullfil this mission only to fails and die"

They nodded again, death was even more familiar to Enforcers than to the ordinary magi.

"Therefore we prepared this short presentation which highlights key points when dealing with Emiya Shirou. First picture please"

Some of them frowned as they saw a lush green forest, what made them frown however was the bloody remains of an unidentifiable individual... or individuals, the amount of blood and gore made it hard to identify the remains

"First of all. Do NOT Under any circumstances try to destroy his protection wards. They will force you into a death duel with Emiya Shirou as this poor two men team hear. As far as we can tell they were blasted from a distance with powerful explosives, we suspect it was a large number of reinforced mundane mines. Next picture please

This time they actually winced, on the picture was a mask, a diabolic mask which seemed to emanate malice and hatred so strong that it seethed through the screen. It was hard to imagine how destructive would be the real thing

"Second of all. Do NOT Under any circumstances attempt to attack him at his home known as Izumo House. This is the last thing one of our agents saw before it drove him so deep into insanity that all he can do now is tremble and rave about protective charms at moonless night."

Another picture, this time it's Emiya Shirou with some girl next to him

"Now, listen carefully. Do NOT Under ANY circumstances attempt to attack him while he is with a girl. Especially during weekends. We are not sure but we think that he managed to contract a number of powerful elementals who find it amusing to ambush our ambushers and turn them into meat paste. And I'm not joking, they really look like paste"

Another picture, this time it's a brown haired girl with Shirou, smaller than him, next to her a silver-haired boy

"Listen carefully if you wish to father or mother descendants. Do Not Under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES attack Shirou while he is nearby this girl. And I mean it, DON'T. You will either get killed by Emiya, which is good, rotted alive by the girl's silver haired familiar which is also good, or... Those of our people who managed to survive the encounter were found broken, crying and screaming at the sight of boots, Any boots"

The man sigh, his face obviously depressed

"You know what ? Just leave this man be, do NOT come close to him. He already cost us too much. Just leave him be and PRAY that he'll never unleash his familiars on us. Meeting Adjourned"


	277. OMAKE 276

Original Author : (Fallen Otaku )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2884427  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 43/  
>Post #2148,<p>

* * *

><p>Here's my attempt at Sekirei Violence: Operations Report.<p>

To: All of the Lords of the Clock Tower

From: The Head Office of the Enforcers, Klouse Schroder.

Subject: Emiya, Shirou.

Eight months ago, the Enforcers were sent after Emiya Shirou in order to place him under his Sealing Designation. We failed to apprehend him, due to five of our members either being disarmed, dislegged, of killed. The location of the fugitive, Emiya Shirou, was discovered six weeks ago.

We observed his actions and surroundings during the first week after we found him. We have noted that Emiya seems to be constantly surrounded by women, and was barely seen leaving his place of residence. The second week, my team, of four, prepared for any conflict that might occur when we confronted him. As a precaution, we hired a freelancer from the Fraga clan to either aid in taking down Emiya or to keep the others that live at his residence from interfering with our operations. We decided to reclaim Emiya two weeks ago. None of us were prepared for what occurred.

When we stormed the residence, we found Emiya unconscious, and surrounding his body were about a dozen women. My team noted several strange devices that were designed to restrain, penetrate, and or torture a person; we are still not sure what the cartons of pudding were used for. It was not until we started to move his body, that things began getting out of hand. The girls around Emiya began to wake up. Once they realized that the man they sleeping next to was being moved, they started perusing and attacking us. To make things worse, the two females, that were part of my most elite team, turn against us when they looked at Emiya's face. The Fraga clanswoman managed to hold the other ladies back enough for the remainder of my squad to get Emiya's body out of the house.

We managed to get about three miles away from the residence before we noticed that we were being fallowed. We were being chased by all of the girls that were at the house, the former members of my squad, and what looked like half of the populace of Shin Tokyo. To top that all off, our freelancer was also after us; and she was more than willing to use her runes and Fragarach to catch up to her prize. It was around this time that Emiya woke up, noticed what was happening, and started to run faster than I have ever thought humanly possible. When we neared the boarders of the city, we discovered that our path was blocked by MBI's personal army. It seemed like the world decided it hated us when the soldiers removed their helmets to reveal that they too were female. It was at this point that all three of us male cursed the 'root', and everything else, when a flood of people enveloped us.

My team, by which I mean my last subordinate and me, received heavy injuries that caused us to be unable to move for several hours. By the time that we were able to move again, it was late at night. We found Emiya's body, noticed that runes were inscribed into his eyes, and covered his face as a precaution. I then proceeded to find the turn-coats, wake them up with a nudge or light kick, and escape the city. The final week of our mission was dedicated to nursing injuries, escaping MBI's dogs, and returning to headquarters. My squad was surprised when we discovered that there was going to be a gathering of the all the members of the Clock Tower to celebrate the capture of Emiya Shirou.

In retrospect, we should not have unmasked Emiya in front of everyone. Do to that single action, all but fifty of our members remain. We have hordes of women storming the corridors now. We have moved Emiya five times since the incident, and have needed to expand the number of people guarding him. Inspections of the runes in Emiya's eyes suggest that he accidently placed a charm on himself that attracted women towards him. Even now, I can hear the sound of a mob approaching this location. If we don't remove the runes from Emiya's eyes soon, then I fear the end of our organization.

Crap, I hear loud banging and the pleas of hundred of women at the door. If I don't survive please...

Well, how was my first attempt at an omake?


	278. OMAKE 277

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 44/  
>Post #2169,<p>

* * *

><p>New material? Do I hear an outcry for new material?<p>

I'll be the first to admit that I am woefully ignorant of how exactly the Enforcers work. I dunno if they're their own wing of the MA or what. But I just liked the idea of the person in charge of the operation saying to him/herself: "the MA looks down on us, and sends us out on missions that routinely end in getting mangled by cosmic monstrosities. My target here is someone who just happened to ** off some people and develop some forbidden magic, and isn't causing much trouble. And this MBI situation looks a lot more serious..."

I liked writing Minaka fighting. It prolly shows.

**Unholy Alliance**

This was stupid.

I can't believe that I'd ever thought this was a good idea.

It was, in fact, one of the most horribly stupid thing that I'd ever even considered doing. And I'd once gotten myself disembowelled while trying to save an immortal spirit of heroism. Rin had always been quick to point that out to me whenever there were important decisions to be made, and even I had to admit that it was not one of my finer moments.

_This_, however, had to rank somewhere high up on my grand list of stupidities.

But, like so many _other_ things that had happened in my life, it had made sense at the time.

After all, how _else _was I going to get the Enforcers off my back?

Still, it did not change the fact that I was in grave danger. I couldn't afford to get sloppy. If I faltered for one second, they would be on me like a pack of wolves. Well, me and my father.

Yes, it seemed that Emiya Kiritsugu and I had much more in common than anyone could ever have suspected. Whereas Kiritsugu's father had been a vampire and a dangerous Philosopher, my own father was a mad scientist who had concocted a plan to steal the powers of an alien race for his own. Well, his own and whoever won his insane contest. To quote him: "It seemed fair to me that the one who won my little game would get a portion of the prize!"

The man was insane, and his madness threatened to bring about the death of an entire species, bastardized as it already was from his 'adjustments'.

And now, I was going kill him.

To make sure that no other Sekirei would ever have to participate in his demented games, to save all those I had unwittingly delivered right into his hands and as revenge for everything he'd tried to do.

"Ah! Minato-kun, here at last!" My father shouted gleefully from the depths of the lab. "Good, we can get started! Which power do you want?"

This was so very stupid.

I'd come here _alone_, of all things. To keep my flock safe, I'd reasoned at the time. If I died here, or was captured, there was at least a chance that they would survive. Takami would take care of that much, at least. But if they were here when my 'allies' arrived I would be gambling a lot. I held no illusions that if the prize was great enough they'd betray me in a heartbeat, and flock of aliens that could be disabled simply my killing or even just killing me would be something they wouldn't hesitate to turn on me for.

I was already risking too much as it was. I wouldn't allow them to risk capture at the hands of the Mages Association as well.

But I would have buy time for the Enforcers to join me and finish what I can't. And I know I won't be able to. I have no illusions about my abilities: against the collected power of the fallen sekirei I would be hard pressed to hold my own even if I had attained the full use of Unlimited Blade Works, which I lamentably had not.

My only advantage here was that I was greatly acquainted with my magic. My father's abilities would be new and alien to him. I could use that.

"I don't need any." I inform the insane man.

"What?" The white-haired man squawked indignantly. "Nonono, this is _not_ how things work! _You_ pick your powers, then _I_ pick _my_ powers, and then we take over the world! Simple! What's not to understand? Ahh! I call dibs on lightening powers, though!"

"But I don't need any, Minaka." I explain, calmly, allowing my adrenalin to begin to flow as I readied myself for combat.

"No?" Minaka asked, quirking his head to the side slightly. "Are you sure? There's some pretty exotic ones, if I may say so myself. Are you sure?" I shook my head once more, which seemed to genuinely surprise my father. "But _why_? Don't you_want_ to be a god?"

"I told you once already: the age of gods is over, and mankind is better off without them." I remind him, and now I begin to draw closer. "And besides, I already have power of my own."

The man in front of me goggled openly at me for a moment before he frowned.

"You aren't going to start spouting about the power of friendship, are you?" He demanded. "Because this _really_ isn't that kind of game, you know."

"What?" I ask, somewhat surprised by the question. "I-_no_, that _wasn't_ the kind of power I was talking about."

"Oh good." Minaka said, beaming brightly. "Hey, wanna see something cool?"

"What?" I snap, a bit angry that the conversation I'd originally planned out wouldn't be happening.

"_Unlimited __**power**_!" My father roared dramatically, and pointed a finger at me.

I'd like to say that it was because I hadn't expected my father to so quickly turn on me that I was unprepared for his sudden attack. But the truth of the matter was that I was still recovering from his sudden and seemingly random line of questioning.

In either case I was completely unprepared for the sudden burst of lightning that lanced from his fingers and slammed into me, filling my world with pain. I could feel my blood boiling in my veins and smell my own skin burning as I was bathed in electricity. The pained shout tore its way out of my throat before I could stop it, though the sound of my voice seemed to stop my father's vicious onslaught.

I sagged down to my knees, breathing heavily, not for the first time thankful for Avalon's healing effects. Even now, despite my burned flesh, I could feel life returning to me even as my magic circuits began to warm slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" My father said, as if he has simply made a small faux pas and not just electrocuted his own son. "I mean, the situation was just too perfect. The rebellious son, the plan to take over everything, and then I totally remembered that I already took the lightning powers just so you couldn't beat me to it."

The man was _insane_. If ever there was a doubt in me that this had to be done, it was snuffed out then and there.

"Trace on." I grit out, and begin forcing myself back to my feet. My circuits surge with power as I invoke my own special brand of magic. Power seeps into my body, reinforcing it beyond what any mundane human could ever dream of achieving.

"What was that?" My father asks, suddenly full of curiosity.

"I am the bone of my sword." I state, and in that moment I know it to be true. I do not need to create swords: I _am_ a sword.

Blades fade into existence behind me, nameless weapons wielded by forgotten men and women who had fallen in battle. Three, six, nine of them... I send them slashing slashing out like so many arrows fired from a nightmarish cannon.

My father has time only to gasp in shock before he throws himself to the ground and rolls away. My blades bury themselves in a line behind him before he finds shelter behind what looks like heavy machinery.

"_That was __**so**__ cool!"_ My father gushes happily, completely ignoring the dire peril his life was in. "How do you do it?"

"Magic." I retort flippantly, and I find myself grin wryly at the truth of that statement.

"Oh come _on_!" Minaka wails in protest, crawling from his cover and pointing his finger at me once more, casually throwing out yet another blast of lightning that I divert with a massive claymore buried blade-first in the ground just in front of me. "Is it some kind of teleportation technology? Ooh, or maybe transmutation? Wait, hold on."

He pauses for a moment, and then glares at me.

"Young man, are you breaking the laws of physics?" He demands, his voice suddenly serious. "So help me, if you make Newton spin in his grave any more than I already have I will ground you for a _month_!"

"I already told you: magic." I repeat. "Steel is my body and fire is my blood."

Half a dozen swords scream through the air, and I am following close behind, running at nigh superhuman speeds with Bakuya and Kanshou in my hands. The cluttered lab in which my father conducted his elaborate and quite possibly gruesome experiments proved difficult to navigate, however,

"Gah! No fair!" The scientist complains, though it seems lightening is not the only ability my father has taken for himself. With alarming alacrity he is moving away from me, effortlessly dodging past the black and white blades in my hands.

We trade blows for a time, and I am astonished at the fortitude my father displays in being able to go toe to toe with me for an extended period of time without any noticeable effort. Even Miya in our training spar had eventually taken on a level of seriousness. Had my father tapped into the unaltered power of the Sekirei? If such a thing were so, then how powerful was he really? How many had he drained to gain such fantastic strength.

"Yes, your hatred has made you _strong_! Take your place as my apprentice!" Minaka shouted excitedly, grinning wildly.

"What the hell _are _you talking about?" I demand, exasperation plain in my voice

My father glares at me, catching a downward chop from Bakuya between his hands just before it could bisect him.

"Didn't your mother ever make you watch the classics?" He demands, affronted. "Honestly, what was that woman thinking?"

"She thought I died in a fire, idiot!" I snapped back at him.

"Oh yeah." He agreed, a thoughtful expression on his face. "How'd that work out for you, by the way?"

For a moment I can only stare at him, and then I whip Kanshou back for a sweep at neck height.

"Eep!" Minaka says, and in a blur of motion he lets go of Bakuya and instead brings both his palms into a powerful upwards thrust that launches me skywards and backwards. After that I have only a moment of warning before something grabs me from below and swings me down earthwards _hard_.

I smash into the ground with a thunderous crash, and it is only through the reinforcement of my body that I'm alive at all. As it is my chest aches with broken bones that are already on the mend, and the ground around me is a ruined spider-web of masonry from the shockwave of my impact.

"My, you _are _something, aren't you?" My father remarks, and he studies me carefully even as I force myself once more to my feet. "I'm certain that would kill a normal human, but here you are, still standing! How do you do it?"

"Magic." I grunt out through the pain, and the look of consternation that flits across my father's face makes it all worth it.

"Oh, come on! You can tell me, Minato-kun!" He tries to assure me. "I won't tell anyone, I _promise_! And then I'll share some of my own powers with you, and we can start kicking butt all across the world! It'll be _awesome_!"

A new smell suddenly grabs my attention, and I know that the time has come. I recognize the pervasive stink of smoke and oil, and begin to suspect

"It would never work, you know." I inform him, and lower my blades as I wait for the inevitable. Soon... "You would have been stopped sooner or later, even if it wasn't here and now."

"Oh, don't be like that!" He complains once more, folding his arms across his chest. "Just imagine it: you'd have a _cape_! Like mine! And if you chose your powers wisely, _it could billow ominously at all times_!"

"Nope."

"Oh well, I tried." My father says with a shrug. "At least I can tell your mother that at your burial."

The 'smell' in my nostrils suddenly increased in magnitude, blocking out even mundane smells as the Enforcers burst through the walls with explosive power, their mystic codes coming into play with deadly effect.

My father looks around him in alarm before narrowing his gaze on me, an accusing look in them. I give a light shrug and allow my blades to fade out of existence, willing to let the Enforcers finish the job for me. I'd done my part, after all. I'd stopped him from attaining any more power than he already had and distracted him long enough for them to move into position with relative ease. He snorts indignantly, and then moves as if to take out a pesky annoyance and not, as it were, some of the deadliest assassins the Mages Association had at their disposal.

It did not take it long for him to realize that the men and women who were quickly surrounding him were more than mundane, but even then he underestimated them. It was only when he slammed against a barrier of wards that he realized that something was up, and was more than a little surprised when his attempts to lightening blast a few of them into submission resulted in little more than singed clothing and slightly _more_ agitated aggressors.

Even with his vaunted powers, the Clocktower made short work of my father. A few of them were unfortunate enough to get on the wrong side of his superhuman strength and speed, but most of them came out of it relatively unharmed. In the end my father is taken down by a volley of gunfire and magical chains, gasping out in shock at the swift reversal of fates.

I look down at the pooling blood, a satisfied grin slowly dawning on me. It was finally over. The sekirei plan, the desperate battles and the horrific abuse of a dwindling alien species. And all it had taken was the death of my biological father. A small sacrifice, to be sure.

As I surveyed the ruined corpse that was my biological father, I was again struck by the similarities between my adoptive father and I. I couldn't help but wonder at what might have happened had I grown up with the Sahashi family and not Kiritsugu. Would I still have done what was necessary here? Would I have had the strength to do what had be done? Perhaps I should be grateful to the fire that had forever shaped me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I smelled another burst of magical power. Furrowing my brow in annoyance, I traced and projected half a dozen blazes around me in warning.

"We had a deal." I remind the remaining Enforcers forcefully.

"That we did." That voice. I remembered it.

It was the voice of the Enforcer I'd brokered this alliance with. I still didn't know her name, or even her face, as I'd only managed to contact her indirectly through methods that were equally safe for both of us. This had initially begun as Matsu breaking into their communications lines so I could leave a message, and then escalated into an exchange of information at various dead drops.

The Enforcers had been very interested in MBI. So much so, in fact, that they'd been willing to suspend their hunt for me in order to pursue their own line of investigation. Which had, unfortunately, led to the discovery of the Sekirei. But I'd made my peace about that.

"Do you intend to renege?" I demand warily, summoning my resolve. If they really were going to betray me, I would need every bit of power I could muster in order to survive. And I would survive: I couldn't allow my flock to suffer on the eve of our victory, after all.

I waited patiently for what felt like eons, before the woman laughed.

"No. I think I could use a person like you."

The grip on my shoulder tightened momentarily, before the magus behind me let go to face his superior. I turned as well, curious to see my unknown benefactor.

"Madam, we have orders to apprehend or kill Emiya Shirou."

The woman that seemed in command shot her subordinate a whither glare, folding her arms as she did.

"Yes? So?" She demanded haughtily. "I don't see him here, do you?"

"What?" The man asked dumbly, shooting me a glance. "He's right there!"

"Don't be stupid." The woman admonished flippantly. "That's Minato Sahashi, an informant of ours."

My world reeled at that, and I stopped myself before I could protest that yes, I was indeed the man they had been dispatched to kill.

"_Obviously _the Archibald's got their information wrong, or lied to us in order to curry favour." She went on, the unrelenting torrent of distorted truth taking me aback somewhat. "And the Fraga mercenary must have been taken out by these MBI people when she discovered what they were up to."

This was so very _wrong_. I'd thought they would just leave me alone, but why in the world was this crazy woman going out of her way to protect me?

"Really now, I don't see you going very far in our organization if you go around misidentifying people. A man could get into real trouble, thinking he saw someone he didn't." She said meaningfully, her glare increasing with intensity as she said the words.

"I, er, yes, madam." The enforcer eventually said, his voice awkward. He turned to me, his face red with embarrassment. "Apologies, Mr. Sahashi."

"Ah, it's alright." I answer, also awkwardly. I still wan't quite sure what exactly had just happened, after all... "It's an easy mistake to make, I guess."

"Yes. Yes it is." The woman agreed, then nodded pointedly at the dead body of my father. "Prep the body for transportation. _Someone's_ bound to find it worth cutting up, I'm sure."

"Yes ma'am!"

And then the team of enforcers were on their way, securing what they could for the long trip back to England and the Clocktower, leaving me alone with the strange woman.

"Why?" I ask dumbly, still confused.

"Some of us remember Kiritsugu." She explained, a small smirk appearing on her mouth. "He was a good operative, even if he was a bit idealistic."

Idealistic? My father? My confusion went ignored as the woman continued her explanation.

"And our influence here is weak enough in this land as it is. I could use someone with their ear to the ground, or a freelance agent with a history of being good at killing magi."

"But what about the Mage's Association?" I ask. "Won't they want you to come after me?"

The woman laughed, her smirk turning into a sneer. "Yeah, they will. And I'll find you in some backwater little village, and we'll have an intense fight that regrettably ends with your body becoming unsalvageable. They'll be disappointed, and I might even be punished a bit. But you're a little problem in a vast sea of problems, Emiya. I'd much rather have you on a leash than a few of my people in a grave and your life wasted as some lord's guinea pig."

"So you want me to be _your_ dog, then?" I ask, feeling that I was at last on firmer ground. I tried not to let my derision show, but I just couldn't stop all of from seeping through.

The woman chuckled.

"At the end of the day, everyone is someone's dog, Emiya. Better to a live one than a dead one though, isn't it?" The woman smiled. "Keep your girls safe, boy. You're going to need them for the things I have planned for you."

.

.

/NORMAL END

Jeez, that was so much longer than I first intended it to be.


	279. OMAKE 278

Original Author : (Type-00 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 480385  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 44/  
>Post #2170,<p>

* * *

><p>Let's try going in a different direction..<p>

"Damn you Zelretch. I'm ntio sure how, but this is totally your fault." Shiro groused as he observed the scene before him. They were on bridge, which wasn't too strange, but what was unusual was the prescence of another Yukari, Shiina, and a boy that seemed uncomfortably similar to him. Maybe this was what it was like for Archer to see him during the Grail War. A strange mixture of distaste, hatred, and outright pity.

Unfortunately, the moment of introspection was cut short, as the two Yukaris had gotten involved in a spirited debate of the utmost importance.

"My Onii-chan is way better than yours!" Yukari declared adamantly, glaring at her counterpart.

"No way! MY Onii-chan is the best!" Yukari Prime shouted.

"Shiro-nii-chan can fight Sekirei on his own!"

"Minato-nii-chan is trying to get into Shin-Tokyo University!"

"Ha! Shiro-nii-chan already got into college!"

"A college run by an evil organization! That totally doesn't count! If anything it's a point against him!"

"Shiro is way more handsome than your gangly brother!"

"At least Minato-nii-chan was around when I was growing up, instead of joining another family!"

"He's more than making up for it now, unlike your weakling of a brother!"

"At least I know he's my brother! Shiro looks nothing like Minato! He's probably some sort of evil, super clone!"

"You're just jealous that my Onii-chan is way manlier than yours!

"**!" Yukari Prime shrieked, slapping her other self.

"**!" Yukari responded in turn. The glares between them intensified, before they glaced over at their Sekirei.

"GET HER SHIINA!" both girls shouted, leading to their identical Sekirei partners to sigh.

"Sorry about this." they said regretfully, before trying in earnest to kill their counterpart. However, they were an equal match, and the entropic forces they employed devasteated the environment around them more than each other. unfortunately for Shiro and Minato, part of that environment was the bridge they were standing on. There was an ominous cracking sound, which only gave them a second to sigh in exasperation.

"Oh no! Minato can't swim!" Yukari Prime screamed as she realized what had happened, "Come on Onii-chan! Try to get to the side!" Down below, Minato desperately tried to keep his head above water even as he vaguely drifted towards the shore. It was obvious he wasn't going to make it before going under.

"Ha! that's so pathetic! Shiro-nii-chan can swim just fine right Onii...chan?" Yukari trailed off, realizing that Shiro wasn't even on the surface, having sunk to the bottom like a stone.

"Ah! Shiina! Save Onii-chan!" both girls screamed in unison, leading to their partners sighing once again before jumping in.

A few minutes later, both Shiro and Minato were treated to their respective sisters apologizing profusely. They sighed, both being used to their antics, and largely tuned them out.

"I must say Emiya-san, given what your sister was saying about you, I never would have expected you to be so bad at swimming. Maybe we are the same person after all." Minato chuckled, finally able to speak with his counterpart directly.

For some reason, that simple set of sentences, infuriated Shirou in a way he couldn't properly understand, and right arm suddenly exploded into a plethora of blades, "My body is made of swords, what's your excuse?"

Because we all know that swords don't float. I feel like the ending didn;t turn out how I wanted it too. Probably should have had Shiro getting more annoyed with Minato before that, but I'll chalk it up to having a very stressful day of dealing with Yukari and dimension hopping schenanigans.


	280. OMAKE 279

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 44/  
>Post #2190,<p>

* * *

><p>Anyways!<p>

I got to thinking, and eventually that led to this question: what has got to be the crappiest sekirei power? I eventually arrived at regeneration, but only when it was limited to activating upon death. Which means the sekirei in question has the amazing power to die. Repeatedly.

Things went downhill from there.

**The Adventures of Yuuki-chan: The Unluckiest Sekirei!**

It was another rooftop battle, just like that fateful day that had led to the winging of Tsukiumi. This time, however, only the aforementioned water-user and Musubi were fighting. Shirou and the rest of his flock had already gone ahead to rescue Uzume from whatever silliness the narrator has yet to be told of. They were fighting a pair of sekirei, which was handy since it allowed them both to adhere to the rules of the Sekirei plan.

"Sekirei number 88, Musubi!" The bountifully breasted sekirei pronounced proudly, and moved seamlessly into a battle stance.

Her opponent was a petit young-looking woman with dark red hair, wearing what looked like a jogging outfit that had seen much better days (there were gaping holes and tears all around it, as well as what looked like dark stains that still hadn't faded) with a pair nunchaku in her hands. She gave her ashikabi, a foreign-looking young man who was expensively dressed, a questioning look. A quick nod was her response, to which the sekirei let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Number 23, Yuuki." The newly named Yuuki answered with some trepidation, and she gave her weapons a half-hearted twirl before sinking into a stance herself.

"Do me proud, Yuuki!" The foreign-looking Ashikabi cheered on from the sideline, pumping a fist into the air. "If you do well, you might level up into a more powerful fighter!"

"Ahh!" Musubi shouted out at the other ashikabi's pronouncement. "We can level up? I didn't know we could do that! I'm gonna take one in 'badass'!"

"Don't be stupid, Musubi." Tsukiumi scolded from her own battle with another, much less plot-relevant opponent. "Just beat her so we can join Shirou!"

"Ah! You're right!" The shrine-maiden exclaimed, and then pointed an accusing finger at her own opponent. "I need to defeat you and prove the power of love to Shirou-san!"

Yuuki merely stood impassively, waiting for everyone to shut up so the fight could begin.

And when it did, she was treated to a textbook display of 'complete and utter *ss-kicking'. Number 23 managed to make a single swipe with her nunchaku, a blow that Musubi easily dodged and then kept going to strike her solidly in her own side. After that a rain of blows ensued that rendered the shabbily-dressed sekirei to groaning mass on the ground. Anyone watching would have been unable to feel anything other than sympathy towards the badly beaten Sekirei, a feeling that Musubi fortunately was too busy being excited to experience.

She was about to place her hand on her opponent's crest and end the fight when the strange ashikabi gave out a cry and rushed to his Sekirei's side, cradling her ruined body to him.

"Master..." The badly wounded sekirei gasped out painfully.

The foreign-looking man rose to his feet, holding the woman bridal style in his arms.

"Don't worry, Yuuki!" The man assured her desperately. "I'll make you better!"

"..'nk you..." She muttered pitifully.

The two of them began to retreat, and the only thing missing was setting sun in the background for it to have been a perfect.

Musubi was so touched by the scene she had just witnessed that she didn't have the heart to tear the two apart. Love was much more important that just winning a fight, after all. And it wasn't like they were a threat anymore, so she could just-

Her line of thought in horrified wonder as that very same ashikabi casually tossed his sekirei off the building. Her opponent had just time enough to squawk indignantly before she disappeared over the edge. A moment later they all heard a distant, fleshy 'thwump' as the body impacted.

Everyone who was watching was by now staring at the foreign young man, who gave them an affronted look.

"What?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious to find out what everyone found so odd about throwing his own sekirei to her death.

"What did you do?" Musubi shouted, her eyes wide with horror. "You killed her!"

The foreign ashikabi gave a radiant smile and a thumbs up.

"Yup! Don't worry, she'll be right as rain soon enough!"

"Idiot!" Musubi shrieked. "Everyone knows things that die stay dead!"

And a moment later that statement was proven wrong as, implausibly as it seemed, Yuuki leaped back up unto the rooftop, wearing an annoyed look on her face.

"That wasn't necessary." She said reproachfully to her ashikabi.

Musubi shifted her horrified look to one of terror, pointing an accusing finger at the sudden arrival of her.

"G-g-g-g-" She began stuttering out, staggering backwards as she did.

"Ah, Yuuki!" The young man said, grinning widely. "I love watching people react to you!"

"Ghost!" Musubi finally shouted out. "Tsukiumi-san, help me! I can't fight a dead person!"

"I'm not dead, you idiot!" Yuuki snarled out.

"We saw you fall! We heard you hit the ground!" Tsukiumi's opponent pointed out, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So? I just regenerated. No harm done."

"You _died_!"

"Bah, trifles."

"He threw you off the roof!"

"Not the way I'd have preferred things to be done, but it did the trick I guess."

"_You died_!"

"It didn't stick."

Tsukiumi seemed to have had enough tomfoolery with the amazing dying Sekirei.

"Musubi!" the blonde said imperiously. "Just finish her off! Shirou needs our help!"

The shrine maiden glared suspiciously at her opponent, her hands held closely too her body as she warily studied the woman.

"You're not going to eat my brain, are you?" She eventually asked, eyeing the redhead distrustfully.

"I'm not a zombie!" Yuuki protested hotly. "Look, do you see me groaning or shambling around? Do I-"

The refute was apparently all that Musubi needed to convince her to reopen the can-o'-whoop-*ss she'd previously unleashed upon her enemy.

Once more, number 23 was beaten to the last inch of life. This time she put up a bit more of a fight, but against Musubi's merciless ministrations there could be no victory. It was not long before Yuuki was again lying in a broken heap, utterly defeated. She lay near the edge of the building, gasping for breath.

And again her ashikabi pushed her over the edge, this time prodding her over with his foot rather than throwing her over.

Musubi gaped at the young man openly, before pointing at him once more.

"Stop killing your sekirei!" She shouted at him indignantly. "Don't you love her?"

"Of course!" He answered brightly. "And that's why I won't let you beat her! She must triumph!"

"Ahh!" A shriek from below sounded out, which seemed to cause the foreigner to blanch and rush over to the edge. "Damien, help me! I'm being attacked by raccoons! Save me!"

The foreigner gasped, and hurriedly retreated in order to rescue his sekirei from the vicious assault from murderous rodents.

Musubi continued to stare at the quickly disappearing ashikabi, before eventually she pushed the whole affair out of her mind. This really was too weird even for her.

"Tsukiumi-san, I'm off to save Shirou!" She called out, already fixed on her new task.

I like alliterating. I do not get to indulge much in it, so I did so here :D


	281. OMAKE 280

Original Author : (neogoki )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1703662  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 44/  
>Post #2200,<p>

* * *

><p>had a flash of inspiration, a bit more of ArcherXMiya<p>

The Video had finished about 3 Minutes ago, Shiro was still shocked, not because the MBI managed to use magic, not matter how bad they botched it, nor because Archer's skill far exceeded what he remembered from the Grail War and certainly not that Matsu got the Video in such short time.

What truly shocked Shiro Emiya, survivor of many horrors, was that Archer just took the full brunt of Miya's Hannya head on and it didn't affect him at all. He just kept looking at her with his usual, sarcastic expression.

"Did he just?" Homura was the first to comment. "Take **that**, just like this?"

"Take what?" the red knight asks. "That intimidation move? No big deal."

"Ah, is that so? Was I to lenient?" when it can to the Hannya Miya had a surprising childish streak. "Allow me a more impressive demonstration."

"AH!" All of the Izumo-inn's tenants go for cover, instantly realizing that no one can stop the Landlady. The room fills with blackness, cold wind blows and then the purple-haired Sekirei unleashes a stronger demonface, this time with bleeding eyes, on Archer.

And another one, bigger, more detailed, next are a procession of hundred masks.

The room turns into a picture of pandemonium.

Archer sits there, right in front of Miya, not moving, no visible reaction, his eyes fixed on Miya. Then he yawns. "Finished? We still have to talk."

"Massive, diamond balls the size of the moon." Uzume faintly whispers.

"Not in front of Kuu-chan." Shiro, in the same tone, reacts purely by habit.

"...why you weren't affected." Asked Miya in a subdued tone. It was the first time someone managed to take the full power of the Mask and not even react.

"Don't feel so bad. It was an impressive technique, but it had nothing against some of my experiences." He scratches his chin a little before continuing. "Well, having lived the equivalent of more than hundreds of thousands of years also helped. And if you want a reaction, try it like this." Something appeared behind Archer, darker than black, colder that ice, the air filled with the stench of death, fresh and ancient, and beyond all that was a feeling of pure dread.

Homura cried out before fainting. "Not another one!" The other Sekirei fell soundless.

Now only Archer, Miya and Shiro where conscious, the latter barely hanging in.

"Damn it Archer, you are taking that _Steel is my Body_ too far."

"A body made of **steel**?" Miya found this information very intriguing.

"I don't mean to brag, but you could run me over with a tank, shoot me with armor-piercing bullets and throw me into magma, it won't scratch me."

Miya's eyes changed, "Is that so… Emiya-kun, please take care of the others." Not waiting for a reaction the Landlady grabbed the red knight and left the room.

"What was that about?" Before Shiro could make any deeper analysis the doorbell rang.

"Onii-chan!" once again Yukari tried to tackle Shiro into an imoto-scene. Her Sekirei Shina giving an apologic smile and her mother shaking her head while Karasuba was visibly amused.

Wait, Takami and Karasuba, here at the Izumo-inn?

"Look who came to visit."

"Yeah I noticed, what brings you two here?"

"I need to see Miya, something big happened and it concerns her, please understand I have no time to explain, but…"

"She got winged by a non-human one-man-army? I kind of noticed."

"So she really got winged, but what do you mean by non-human? And where is she?" Takami just realized that Miya still wasn't in sight, unusual for her.

"She's home, but…" In that instant the whole building shock followed by the howl of an unleashed beast. "Body of steel, right, now I get it." Shiro softly mumbles. "She is busy with her Ashikabi." Shiro said that with a perfectly innocent face, while the Izumo-inn shakes two more times.

Takami is speechless, of course she knows the capabilities of the Sekirei, including Miya's strength. Whoever got Miya's attention will need an ambulance.

Karasuba is containing a manical laugh, her day just got even better, not only is a new strong warrior in town, even the no.01 Sekirei might return to the battlefield.

Shina appeared to be confused.

Yukari just made the connection. "The Landlady is a Sekirei! And she got an Ashikabi, she is doing ecchi stuff with him. Have to see! Is he a bishonen? Oh he has to be a bishi!"

Shiro manages to catch her as she tries to pass him.

"He is **NOT** a bishonen! And before you complain, listen! He took the full power of the Hannya without a flinch. AND returned with an even scarier move."

Yukari stops struggling and looks up. "For real?"

"All my Sekirei are cold out, I barely endured. That red guy is something else."

"Red?" Takami and Karasuba react to the description. "Shiro, that red guy is he…"

"…a sarcastic, super-strong Spirit from beyond reality? And did he kick Karasuba's ** a couple of hours ago? Yes that's Archer and yes he is in Miya's room."

A knocking sound, resembling a jack-hammer, comes from the Inn.

"Who is up for some Tea?" Shiro asks.

"…and that would be all."

After moving to the dinning room and serving tea, Shiro summarized today's events and explained some very basic points of Servants and Archer. Deciding to keep his knowledge of magic as secret as possible, Shiro claimed Archer to be his sole source on information.

"She just jumped him? That miss proper just jumped a stranger and got winged?" Yukari would focus her attention to this detail. "And she getting all her pent up frustration worked out?"

"She really needs that, her husband died years ago and was so fragile, and I wonder how he survived their nights?" Karasuba's smile hasn't left her face since the first 'quake'. Shiro was counting, seven major and 46 minor quakes, as well many strange sounds, since his mother and company arrived. Steel is his Body, he should at least survive and bones can be mended.

"The director is somewhere between a heart attack and a geek-gasm." Takami's face had meanwhile returned to her usual pokerface. "A divine warrior joined the game and the legendary no.01 returned. He's been running around like a Hummingbird with caffeine-poisoning. And hasn't even heard who winged her. Why couldn't it be Godzilla? Ah, right. I blasted that project."

"Ara ara, now that was a good deed." Suddenly Miya stands in the entrance, Shiro realizes that it has been quiet for a while, what happened to Archer?


	282. OMAKE 281

Original Author : (neogoki )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1703662  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 45/  
>Post #2228,<p>

* * *

><p>Archer X Miya, the aftermath!<p>

Having excused himself from the gathering of the ladies plus Shina, Shiro's risked to look into Miya's room, which had seen better times, probably most recently. The floor was cracked in over a dozen places, the wall looked like something with claws tried to dig through it. In a corner a piece of red cloth slowly dematerialized. In the middle of this disaster zone laid Archer, bruised, battered, his clothes reduced to rags, his left shoulder dislocated and visibly exhausted, but still breathing.

"Hey, can I get you something?"

"Orange Juice and an IV-Drop… if I were still human that would be the perfect stuff." The red knight forces himself to sit up.

Still breathing and as sane as he can be, Shiro decided to file this under 'good'.

"You are not human Archer."

"I know! That's how I survived the last hour! Damn, I always thought Snu-snu was an urban myth. ArrrrGGH!" Archer fixes his shoulder with an inhuman sound. "Give me ten minutes and I'm presentable."

"What's Snu-snu?"

"What the? Are you kidding me? Where have you been the last years?"

"London, Clocktower."

"Right, ivory towers, no TV, no internet, no wonder magi are dying out. Snu-snu means 'died of a crushed pelvis'."

"Was it that… demanding?"

"She ripped me almost apart, literally! I had to heal over 30 broken bones and she is a biter! Was she raised in a cage?"

"Well her husband was human, so, to avoid crushing said husband, she always got tied up for this kind of activity."

"Always? That explains, without some kind of limiter, she forgets about controlling herself. Heck she probably had for the first time real sex. …So I unleashed a beast?"

"Would be my guess."

"Watch your back, she might want you too."

"…ten minutes are over, lets move, I don't want to leave these girl alone for to long."


	283. OMAKE 282

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 45/  
>Post #2243,<p>

* * *

><p>Shioran Toushin<p>

I grabbed Akitsu's hand and started walking to my shed

"Ashikabi-sama?"

Akitsu asked, a hint of confusion visible on her face

"We are going to train Akitsu"

"Train?"

"Yes, if I don't start training now, when Miya will get her hands on me your Ashikabi will get ripped to shreds"

A small hint of determination appeared on Akitsu's face as she made her decision

"Yes, Ashikabi-sama, I'll do my best"

"Thank you Akitsu I knew I could count on you"

Tears of happiness and fear for the future streaming down my cheeks.


	284. OMAKE 283

Original Author : (Nim Maj )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1605467  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 46/  
>Post #2253,<p>

* * *

><p>(First time posting here, second time posting in a forum in my <strong>life.<strong>)

I think I'll try my hand at an Omake. Yume needs love!

XXXXX

I woke to a wave of power washing over me. Tensing up, I tried to get a feel for the source of the power. It was easily detected to be right in front of me, the hot power eerily familiar to the presence coming from Musubi. Cracking an eye open and hoping not to be overwhelmed by the power I looked up into the eyes of a being that looked like Musubi.

"Musubi?" I whispered to the person hovering over me in as I lay. Gazing into her eyes I noticed a storm of emotions raging within them. Sadness? Desire? Not quite...

"They told me that I could never have an Ashikabi..." she whispered back.

Longing.

"If things were different... would you have become mine?"

Bending down she kissed me. Shock went through my system. The 'Winging' Effect! I braced for the inevitable. In trepidation I traced my od as it slipped from me into my Sekirei. I followed the empty feeling as it traveled down her body... past the chest... and stopping at her belly... before being dispersed? What on earth? Musubi collapsed on me, her breathing even, asleep. Quickly rolling her onto her back I reinforced my eyes and lifted up her shirt. My sight was drawn immediately to a quickly fading Sekirei Crest and the number 08 that was positioned above Musubi's navel.

_Yume._

XXXXX

This Omake takes into account GB's 'Yume is a Scrapped' idea.

Although the Wikia says that in the Anime Yume got winged at the end by kissing Minato, so this is one of the possible scenarios... the other being she does get winged by kissing Shirou. She still doesn't pop up much even after. (I am gonna double check this.)

But dmmit! If Akitsu can be winged then so can she! Yume needs love! She deserves it!


	285. OMAKE 284

Original Author : (Thorwald Dornbusch )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1448409  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 46/  
>Post #2257,<p>

* * *

><p>What If...<p>

"Is this some kind of bad joke?"

Was the only thing I could manage to get out, gritting my teeth as I glared at the women in front of me.

"Your mother, she is alive." The white haired woman said as she regarded me like someone would a predatory animal, carefully choosing her next words. "She is a former associate of MBI."

Despite the clarity of her words, I couldn't bring myself to understand them. This kind of improbable series of coincidences that all began thanks to a computer error in an airport had to be a fluke, such things just didn't happen in real life.

My biological mother, the woman responsible for giving birth to me, one of the long forgotten entities of my past that was responsible for my existence was apperently alive if the words of this woman were to be trusted.

"Who is she?" I heard myself asking, my eyes fixating on the person that tried to turn my world upside down within the span of the last few minutes, our roles seemingly reversed from our previous conversation, my opposite visibly flinching at the coldness of my inquiery.

In the corner Karasuba was torn between studying me and being amused at her employers sudden uneasiness and loss of words, one of her arms wrapped around her stomach as she tried to stifle her chuckles. Her sharklike grin widening as she regarded me once more.

Nodding to herself she seemed to have made up her mind, languishly pushing herself away from the wall as she circled the table, her eyes transfixed on myself, drinking in every feature till she came to a sudden halt to my right, one of her arms already draped over my shoulders, her head uncomfortably close to my own as I felt her warm breath caressing my cheeks.

„You are interesting Emiya-kun, or should I rather call you Asama-san?"


	286. OMAKE 285

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 46/  
>Post #2274,<p>

* * *

><p>Well I guess I'll dust off this idea too. Though here it's still Takami who is the mother<p>

I grabbed the knife, I used to eat the steak with, and with a quick round of alteration granted it keenness it would never gain, no matter the amount of sharpening.

And threw it at the laughing inhuman.

Which proved to be a very stupid thing to do. Instincts and reflexes honed by combat took over and with a move that blurred in my eyes she drew her sword and swatted the knife away. I had only a split of a second to prepare myself before she was on me. I kicked the table up and put it between us simultaneously flooding my body with od to keep up with the inhuman female. I jumped back, the room too small for any kind of manoeuvring and quickly traced Kanshou and Bakuya. Screw secrecy I was fighting for my life here. The time it took me to trace, Karasuba used to slice the table in half and kick it out of her away, her katana traced an arc and came at my neck where it was met by Kanshou. Instantly I countered with Bakuya aiming for her neck but she stepped back withdrawing her blade to block my attack. I knew it, she was way faster than an ordinary human but at this level I could still match her. I was moving in the direction of the exit when she was on me again. An overhead slash which would shatter my skull to pieces if it connected. Kanshou and Bakuya crossed above my head to block it. I smirked, now I just had to kick her away and dice her to pieces.

If I paid attention to her face instead of her attempts at turning me into sashimi I'd notice that ever since we crossed the blades she was getting more and more flushed. Now that her blade was above my head and her body so close I could feel the heat which emitted from her I noticed just how red her face have become, drastically contrasting with her pale skin.

And then she kissed me. No, scratch that, it wasn't a kiss, it was an oral rape, brutal oral rape which would get her confined for life or get her a death penalty. Before I could react to yet another situation which made me feel like a character of some "Let's see how we can screw with Shirou Emiya some more" show she threw her sword away. I guess she abandoned the idea of slicing me apart in favour of raping my tongue and suffocating me. Her now free hands grabbed my head and immobilized it as she continued to perform blitzkrieg upon my poor oral instruments. I couldn't really slash her if she was like that, it would just feel... wrong somehow. So I threw my swords away and tried to push her away. And then my eyes shot open at what I saw. Above her back like some demented halo rose some strange sign, and from it erupted wings, wings made of swords. I stopped paying attention to her mistreatment of my mouth at that point, watching those phantom wings. With the corner of my eye I noticed Takami, who up until now sat with her jaw dropped, scamper around trying to avoid the wings. But they didn't show hostility, slowly, gently they folded around us. As if to protect us, as if... to protect me. Finally the inhuman female in front of me broke the kiss, me being too freaked out to even respond to her attempt at distongueing me.

"Forever and ever"

She whispered, her eyes misted with what seemed to have been an incredibly pleasant experience. For a moment she leaned against me, her head resting against my throat, her hair brushing up against my skin. Why did I knew this kind of behaviour, why did I recognize the symptoms. I didn't knew but on reflex my arms folded around the woman in front of me, tenderness in my reaction, my body knowing what to do while my heart and mind screamed at the memory of the ones whom I did this for just some days ago.

"Karasuba! What the hell are you doing to my son?"

Takami, who apparently got herself under control after a short period of dropping her mental jaw, screamed at us

"Whoops"

Escaped the inhuman's lips as she planted her palms on my chest and pushed away from my embrace. Quickly, for a human at least though not for her race, she reclaimed her katana and smiled at me

"Heh, this didn't go the way I planned"

"Same here"

I managed to croak out, my tongue still screaming bloody murder at the way it was treated just moments ago.

"Karasuba, I asked, What the hell are you doing to my son?"

Takami now obviously much calmer ground out as her eyes darted from me to the other female and back to me again.

"Well Takami, it would appear that I just became your daughter-in-law"

Karasuba smiled, a small note of sheepishness in her voice.

Wait? What? Daughter-in-law? Was there something I didn't knew about this situation? Did this woman come from some tribe which considered holding hands a show of immorality worth of burning people at stake? I shuddered at the thought of what they did to those who were kissing.

"Yes... it would seem that way, but why the hell did you skip from trying to kill him to kissing him? Why did you try to kill him in the first place?"

"But mother, he threw the knife over there at me"

Karasuba was milking the situation for all the teasing material it was worth as she pointed at the cutlery laying on the ground. Takami walked up to it and tried to touch it.

"**"

She cursed as she cut her finger. Again, much more carefully she took it by its handle and raised it to her eyes, then without a word she half-heartedly threw it blade first at the remnants of the table and it got stuck. Then she took one look at the two swords laying on the floor and her eyes shot up at me. Questions buzzing in her mind so hard that I could almost hear the sound of machinery.

"Um... Legacy of Missspent Youth?"

I asked trying to cover up my nervousness with flippancy but she just frowned and started to glare at me.

"You and I are going to have a very, very long talk"

Slipping into, what I already identified as Scolding Mother Mode she walked up to me slowly.

"But in the meantime... just what am I supposed to do with you?"

"You know Takami..."

The white-haired woman's eyes darted to face the ashen haired one as she mused, a small smile forming on her lips

"Neither Benitsubasa, nor Haihane has an Ashikabi, and your son appears to be no stranger to combat."

She looked at Takami who frowned trying to decipher the meaning and then understanding dawned on her

"Yes, you are right"

Nervously I looked at the two women in front of me who suddenly took the steer of my life and didn't seem like someone who'd relinquish the control.

"That way I'd have my Ashikabi around and you would be sure that your precious little son is protected by the best of the best"

Takami nodded at that and then turned to me

"I know this is sudden Shirou but... how would you like working for MBI. As a Security Chief and the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad"

I gawked at her

"Ashikabi?"

I asked as my life suddenly got dragged into waters unknown. And to think that I just wanted to find a hotel and try to sort out my situation.


	287. OMAKE 286

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 46/  
>Post #2288,<p>

* * *

><p>Mmm, methinks this is gonna be my last omake for a while. Should really stop writing 'em and get back to updating my own fics :D<p>

Anyways, once upon a time I ventured into the WMG section, and voiced an idea that I was soon informed that someone else had already had. I was crushed. Luckily, however, it set this into motion. (I therefore dedicate this omake to Flere821, who beat me to the punch ^^) Mostly written simply for the visual imagery depicted in there.

**A Faker's Wings**

"Is that all you got, Mina-chan?" Karasuba asked, grinning with perverse pleasure at the state I was in. "And here I thought you'd give me a decent fight!"

I would have to agree with her on that point. From what I'd seen in my earlier fights with Sekirei, I'd really hoped that my skills would a match for hers. But it seemed that the Black Sekirei wasn't the leader of the Disciplinary Squad for nothing, as our brief struggle had proven.

Even with the surprise that I was much more than an ordinary human, even with fantastic swords of mythical power and superhuman strength and speed to guide them, I had been unable to defeat her. She'd been in hundreds of battle so far, whereas I had only a single war (albeit a gruesome one of epic proportions) and a few ventures out to hunt Apostles or other mythical creatures. I still had a ways to go before I could match someone like Karasuba with skill alone.

Luckily, however, I had one last trick up my sleeve.

"Master." Akitsu murmured in concern at my side.

The two of us had fought against the Black Sekirei. It had been a harsh battle, a losing battle, but we weren't gone yet.

But there was something she could do for me, something that would

"Akitsu." I answer, grimly determined. "I'm going to need your help for this."

"Ah." The ice-woman responded, a small blush appearing on her face. "Right now, master?"

"Yes, now." I affirm, and turn to face her fully. "There's no other way."

"Ah?" Karasuba leered sadistically at us, flourishing her sword absently as she watched our exchange. "Have you been holding out on me, Mina-chan? Do you have one last trick up your sleeve?"

I turn to give her frank look.

"Of course, assuming you give me the chance to try it out."

"Try?" She asked, and now her predatory gaze turned curious. "Something new? I think I would like to see that. Take your time, ashikabi-kun. I'll wait for you."

"Right." I face Akitsu once more, and she nods almost imperceptibly at me.

She draws close and kisses me fully on the lips.

For a moment I feel the slight drain on my od, the normal exchange between ashikabi and sekirei. But then that flow reversed, and I was receiving a massive amount of prana.

That was one of the most impressive abilities of the sekirei, I had found. Their almost effortless exchange of prana put many of the most sophisticated techniques to shame, and it was only a matter of finding out how it worked in order to find some way to reverse the ability. Akitsu had only been too willing to offer her services in developing the ability, and though I was sure the rest of my flock would have loved to join her I felt it was best to stick with someone who at least had an inkling of what to expect. I could only imagine what kind of kink Matsu would develop from my repeatedly sniffing her, and to be honest I was still uncomfortable with anyone knowing what it was I did in my makeshift laboratory.

And so it was the Akitsu and I had found a method to fully share power, trading prana as needed. It had taken a long time, but the results had been amazing.

And now I would need every ounce of power she could spare.

Her body went slack as I drew heavily on her, shivering quietly with the experience. I wasn't quite sure what it was like for her, but she had never complained when we had practised before.

My magical circuits surged with power, almost painfully so.

But it was enough power for me to unleash my ultimate weapon. My ultimate reality. I close my eyes, and concentrate.

"I am the bone of my sword." I begin, and I tap deep into the cavernous void inside of me that was my Reality Marble. My circuits warm as I tap into them for what was to come, the manifestation of my internal world.

And then something inside of me _twisted_.

It felt like my insides and suddenly been pierced by a thousand hooks and then pulled away, ripping me apart from the inside out. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced. Worse than Lacer's impalement, worse than Berserker's evisceration, worse than being pierced over and over again by Gilgamesh. My magical circuits blazed with sudden power, and I _knew_ that something had gone horribly wrong with the only spell that I knew.

"Guh!" I grunt in pain, sagging down to my knees. I clutched at my belly with one hand, and supported myself over the groun with the other, breathing heavily. I'm not sure how I could keep doing so: I was sure my lungs had been torn to shreds.

"Master...?" Akitsu asked, full of concern. She rushed to my side, trying to support me with her body as whatever I had done to myself continued.

My body spasmed, another internal writhing turning everything inside of me to mush. I screamed in agony, and was mildly alarmed to hear a metallic quality to my voice.

No, not a metallic quality. My voice was like the tortured wail of steel bent too far, a blade being broken. The sound of a soul being twisted inwards on itself.

Perhaps it was my mind desperately trying to find some way to distract itself from the torture it was enduring, but a sudden revelation seared into me in the midst of that haze of pain. An explanation of sorts for the sekirei's impossible power.

Their natural prana was so much more potent than a human's. That much was obvious to see from way they twisted the natural world around them with their powers. But it was also incredibly volatile when combined with a foreign source.A human source. With just a little of my od, a sekirei would have enough power to unlock their norito and for a time gain unparalleled strength.

And I, fool that I was, had almost completely drained Akitsu of _all_ of her prana. Then I'd combined both of our prana, and reached deep into my soul for my internal world.

And now that foreign prana was coursing through my body like a thousand blades, an alien force trying to impose itself on a system that could not support it. It was trying to warp my very soul into a familiar shape, one that could cope with the power it offered. And it was finding that I, unlike other humans, was not limited by my physical shape. I could change.

"My body is made of blades...!" I gasp out in horror, realizing what was happening.

Another surge of power wracked my body, and as if sensing what was to come I pushed Akitsu away from me.

I was becoming fragile.

I was breaking.

I was about to become dangerous.

Fire blazed out from my body, my Reality Marble manifesting itself inside of me. My back suddenly straightened as if someone had just shoved steel through my spine.

"_I am the wings of my covenant_." I sing out, the aria a twisted parody of what it once was. My voice is like the hum of steel, vibrating with impossible power. "_Blades are my soul and blood is my destiny_."

Behind me magical fire surges in preparation for what is to come. The aching in my back fills me with dread, as I know what is about to come. I had seen it many times before with my sekirei, after all.

My body and soul shudders as it is twisted beyond what it could bear, transfigured by the alien power of the sekirei. My circuits burn inside of me like molten steel, searing my body as they tore me apart. The blade that was my existence was growing with power with every second, manifesting more and more strongly as the alien prana fuelled it...

"_My feathers are as a thousand swords_."

There was no wings of light for me. No, not when I was so obviously Not Sekirei. But in a way I was also very Not Human. And the magic knew. It found a way to manifest a pair of wings in the only way I could.

Blades tore themselves from my back, cutting through my flesh like butter. Though I could not see them, I knew instinctively what others would see.

Wings of steel, stained with my own blood and bladed with an impossible keen. Where there should have been plumes and pinions there would instead be swords and daggers. My wings were made of swords. My wings were death.

But they do not fade! They are a distortion of a sekirei's wings, made real by magic whereas theirs was illusive and temporary. I am aware of each and every movement I make, as it moves the unfamiliar limbs I now find myself with.

"_Unaware of loss_," The pain begins to subside as my transfiguration nears completion. I allow myself to sink down slightly, beating the air with the twisted parody of a sekirei's power. "_Nor aware of gain_."

Bakuya and Kanshou appeared in my hands, appearing unbidden in my hands from nothingness. Thousands of other blades flit in and out of my mind, each of them just a thought away from becoming real.

"_Withstood pain to become the ultimate weapon_."

Another twist jolts through my existence, and I stagger backwards from it. Behind me I hear a gentle tinkling of metal as the movement causes my wings to shift.

Karasuba watches with a strange look on her face, a mix of morbid fascination and mounting concern. What was happening was far beyond anything her life had prepared her for, and it looked like she was currently trying to decide whether she should simply strike me down now or see where this was going.

It hardly mattered in any case. She was far too late to stop me. My body was already made of swords.

"_I have no r_egrets." The metallic quality leaves my voice halfway through my incantation, and my voice returns to something like what it was before I had made this terrible mistake. "This is the only path."

Dimly, I could feel a dense nexus of magical circuits humming across my forehead, burning across my skin like a brand. I suspected I knew what I would find there later: a sekirei crest. If I had been able to think properly I might have laughed at the irony of it. At last I had a crest to call my own. If only it was natural.

I right myself, standing tall.

"My life is Unlimited Blade Works."

There is no field of blades. There is no nightmare realm to greet me. My soul is no longer what it was, twisted by alien magics so that I could at once become more and less than I was. Before, only a part of me had been Not Human. Now that part was the only thing left to me. Everything else had been cut away by my Reality Marble.

I was very much Not Human. But I wasn't quite Sekirei either. I was a twisted aberration of both, warped by uncontrollable magic.

For a moment silence reigns in the aftermath of my transfiguration.

"My, my Mina-chan," Karasuba suddenly breaks the silence as she recovers from her transfixion. Her katana swirls in her hands, and she prepared herself to go on the offensive once more. "How dramatic! I had no idea humans were capable of this."

I find myself grinning insanely at her words.

"They aren't." I state, and I raise my blades into the unique stance that was my own. Behind me I could hear the rustle of steel as my swords fanned out behind me, an impossible array of weaponry. For a moment Karasuba's eyes go wide at my proclamation, and then her leer returns.

She charges towards me, and with a detached calm I bring to mind a hundred blades. They rain down from my wings like feathers before they slash towards the Black Sekirei as if borne by a spectral wind. She dodges, she blocks, but in the end there is no defence against my storm of swords. It is only a matter of time before she it cut down, ripped apart before she can pose a threat to me.

Our battlefield is a distortion of the landscape of the previous Unlimited Blade Works. There are no hills, yet before me is a field of swords with their points dug into the ground. I have no doubt that I could, if only for a moment, change those nameless blades into legendary implements of untold power. I could rain down instant death upon all but the most powerful of enemies. I could-

I feel another jolt run through me, a sudden weakness enveloping me.

It seems I had reached the end of whatever power had been supplied me. My Reality Marble fades, and with it my deadly wings vanish. I left bereft of my fantastic power, the wounds on my back bleeding freely from my transformation. I close my eyes and try desperately to deaden myself to the pain of my body and the horrible sense of loss and impossible loneliness that suddenly courses through me.

A moment later I feel a warm body next to me, holding me closely. I am so shocked by the sudden embrace that for a moment I can do nothing, paralysed by my surprise. And then I snap open my eyes to see Akitsu looking me over with worried eyes. She is staring fixedly at something. Something that she has seen before, but had not expected to see again. Least of all on me.

She is staring at my forehead. At my crest.

I hold her closely, trying to fill that impossible void inside of me with her warmth.

"I'm broken." I whisper weakly before finally giving in to fatigue.


	288. OMAKE 287

Original Author : (NanayaMode )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2786556  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 47/  
>Post #2335,<p>

* * *

><p>My first attempt at something longer than a couple of lines.<p>

_This individual looks promising. He heals far more quickly than normal humans and seems to be able to increase his abilities beyond normal human level. Very durable. I could test on him for a long time without worrying about accidentally killing him. I prefer test subjects that don't die before I want them to. Yes. I think I will choose you._

Shirou was looking through some new information that Matsu had found on his doohickey when something unexpectedly popped up on the screen. He was worried at first, but when he saw that it wasn't one of "those" videos, he became curious.

To:Emiya Shirou

From: Apeture Science

Congratulations! You have been selected for a chance to receive a lifetime supply of cake! Simply complete several brief tests and the cake is yours! If you want to participate, simply press the button below.

Unfortunately Matsu had yet to teach Shirou about spam. "Hmm...our finances have been getting pretty bad lately. Free cake would help with the food expenses...It couldn't hurt to try. What's the worst that could happen?" Shirou pressed the button.

"THANK YOU FOR AGREEING TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS APETURE SCIENCE ENRICHMENT CENTER ACTIVITY." An electronic, female voice spoke from somewhere, but Shirou couldn't see anyone. "THE PORTAL WILL OPEN IN 3...2...1..." Shirou fell into darkness.

**Cake/stay night**


	289. OMAKE 288

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 48/  
>Post #2367,<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm It got kinda... long. Anyway Shirou, Karasuba and Akitsu visiting Miya or at least the first part of it. I'm still getting hang on Karasuba and Miya's characters so they probably won't sound very natural.<p>

Flere821

Damn it, now I know how GB feels. You people really are a bunch of Mind Reading mocking bullies XD Still I'm not saying anything

"Do you really think it's a good idea Shirou-chan?"

Karasuba was walking beside me, despite voicing her concern, was smiling from ear to ear. Most likely looking forward to the chaos which would result from her popping up at the Izumo House

"Yes, for all intents and purposes Nr 01, Miya Asama is the most powerful Sekirei present here. She is a wild card, unaffiliated with any of the Ashikabi and neutral if not hostile to us, MBI. If I'm to deal with security issues during Sekirei Plan I must know whether or not she'll try to affect the plan. From what I know she's more than capable of countering our military forces And the entire Disciplinary Squad all by herself. Sorry Karasuba but I really don't want to get on the bad side of someone like that, and it is only polite to introduce yourself to your senpai"

Karasuba's smile grew even wider, resembling a shark for some reason, as I spoke my thoughts. But apparently it's not the visit she had issues with.

"I was not referring to that Shirou-chan. Do you really think it's a good idea to take Me over there. I'm not exactly one of Miya's favorite people."

I gave her a level look

"Karasuba you are my first Sekirei. No matter what were the circumstances of your winging you are my Sekirei, and if there is some place I'm better off going without you then that place is just not worth going to"

She blinked at my answer, obviously surprised by the intensity of my words. She was the Black Sekirei, the Dog of MBI, a Sekirei who was shunned and hated by all other Sekirei without exception. And frankly it ** me off. For all her love for battle she was just a dutiful soldier following orders. I was ** off at all those other Sekirei who took the moral high ground and shunned her to their heart's content. If it wasn't for her staining her hands with blood all those other Types would be either dead or experimented on by now. If making her a bit happier would involve causing some bad blood between me and a superhuman, genocidal killing machine of an alien then so be it.

She smiled at me, a different kind of smile, one I started to notice from time to time when we were alone. A smile speaking of surprise, melancholy and fondness. But then she just shook her head and returned to her normal facial expression of a cat playing with a mouse

"You are talking like Yume again, Ashikabi-chan. Next thing you will do will be growing breasts and falling for some handsome host."

She laughed, at her own little joke as I winced at the mental image.

"Ah"

I turned my head slightly to look at the woman in black uniform, her hair having the colour of hay, trailing a bit to the left and behind him

"Yes, Akitsu?"

Akitsu spoke rarely, most of the time I was lucky to get two sentences out of her for a whole day. That's why I treated her attempts at speaking up very seriously, I really wanted this quiet, subdued Sekriei to open up to me. For all her stoicism she was a deeply hurt and sad person. Unable to have an Ashikabi of her own she clung to me, a poor substitute I offered to her. I felt like a bastard at times. I used her desire to have a lover to add her abilities to the Disciplinary Squad. Because of that I could at least offer her as much of my attention as she'd desire.

"Ah"

She flushed slightly and then rose her head, determination in her eyes

"I will protect you, Shirou-sama"

I choked at that slightly, dear little Akitsu, a mere tool in the hands of a bastard like me and yet she is trying so hard. I smiled gently at her and nodded my head

"Thank you Akitsu"

She flushed gently and hanged her head. Having said her line she seemed content with just trailing behind me as we walked towards the Izumo House.

In my mind I ran through the list of Sekirei present at the Inn. Aside from Miya the inn was a home to three more Sekirei. Matsu, former member of the disciplinary squad who escaped at some point from MBI stealing Jinki. I didn't really know what it was, Takami said that it's just some minor item from the alien ship. No one really wanted to go after her because she was hiding at Miya's Inn. Next was Homura, a fire using single number who, according to the information I had, worked at a host club, probably trying to find himself a suitable Ashikabi by exposing himself to large number of females. The last one was Uzume, another escapee who helped Matsu run away and resident of the inn who used Miya's reputation to protect herself. Capable of controlling cloth and using it as a weapon. What baffled me was the fact that she wasn't living with her Ashikabi at the inn a course of action I perceived as nearly suicidal, what if someone attacked her Ashikabi when she was away? Back during the Grail War the easiest way to take out a Servant was to aim for the Master. Something I made extremely easy for other Masters when I kept going to school and didn't wanted Saber to come there with me. Guess I wasn't the one to criticize Uzume, besides Intelligence reports seemed to suggest that her Ashikabi had some form of incurable illness and had to spend all her time at hospital.

I sniffed at the air and frowned, the only ones at the inn were Miya, of that I was sure because the scent of her power dwarfed even Karasuba's and Akitsu's, and someone else. The scent was strange, as powerful as my companion Sekirei but I couldn't quite place it. Then it dawned on me, back when I was still in high school Issei often asked me to repair some appliances. The smell reminded me of the computer room and electronics. In that case the other inhabitant must have been Matsu, a brain type Sekirei capable of manipulating electronics from a distance. I made sure to keep Matsu on a High Danger List. Her abilities made her an incredibly useful ally or very dangerous foe. I even entertained the thought of convincing her to come back to the Disciplinary Squad, partillay because I could use her skills and partially because I didn't wanted others to be able to. I also had contingency plans for the eventuality of her being winged. If her Ashikabi would prove too clever or to ruthless I may have to terminate her. The ability to gain information she had was way too dangerous to be left in the wrong hands.

The absence of the other residents was good, if things went south we'd only have to worry about Miya and not the other two combat oriented residents. And Miya would be a real handful to deal with it just by herself.

I walked up to the entrance of the Izumo House and took a deep breath. First impressions are always important, I made sure that both the fruit basket and box of chocolates were clean and nicely wrapped. I took a look at my suit, making sure it was spotless. I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed how Akitsu was, brushing off some dust from my clothes. I nodded at her with a smile and she just hang her head shyly.

"Okay, Karasuba please Don't try to antagonize her, we are here to talk peacefully, not start a Shin Tokyo wide massacre"

"I'll do my best but if things go south I'll cover your back. Akitsu I leave hauling my Ashikabi's ** out of here in your hands"

"Let's hope it won't get to that. Besides I can take care of myself"

For the first time Karasuba's expression was sober.

"Not when someone like Miya is your opponent you can't"

I sighed and knocked at the door, what will be will be, I decided.

"Coming"

A soft, kind voice from somewhere in the house. I braced myself as I heard footsteps closing in on my position. Another deep breath, back straight, face neutral with a small smile. First impressions, remember.

The door opened and I was faced with a lavender haired woman in traditional clothes covered with an old style apron who covered not only the front but sleeves too. She was smiling gently. Smiling until she saw Karasuba, and Akitsu who was wearing the Disciplinary Squad uniform.

"Ara, ara what are MBI dogs doing on my lawn. Did you get lost by any chance? I'm sorry but we are not allowing pets here, especially such dirty pets. I wonder, should I call dog-catcher for you?"

And there goes the important first impression. Still maybe I'll be able to salvage this situation. I bowed politely, just the way a kouhai would in front of a respected sempai. My voice calm, business oriented.

"Excuse us for intruding Asama Miya-san. My name is Emiya Shirou and I'm the Security Chief of the MBI as well as supervisor of the Disciplinary Squad. I do not wish to disturb you or the peace of your house. I only wished to introduce myself to my honourable sempai and brought those modest gifts."

I presented her with a large basket of fruits and a quite an impressive box of chocolates I had ordered from a renowned French confectionary.

"Ara, ara"

She said in a surprised voice and I chalked it up as a victory.

"A talking dog, what a wonder, is it Christmas already?"

I cringed. Seriously this woman had some really big issues with MBI and Disciplinary Squad. Not that I didn't understand her. The entire Sekirei Plan was an exercise in sadism as far as I knew and she had all the right to dislike us.

I heard a rustle of clothes and my eyes darted to the side noting Akitsu taking her attack position. Apparently she wasn't taking well to Miya's badmouthing of her Ashikabi. I shook my head at her, her eyes questioning, finally she relaxed. Good, that disaster was averted

"Harsh as ever, aren't you Miya? I thought that Takehito managed to iron out the wrinkles on your character but I guess I was wrong"

"Karasuba"

I hissed at the ashen haired woman who seemed to enjoy the situation more than it was comfortable for me.

"You have quite a nerve to show yourself here Karasuba. Not to mention talking about my late husband like that"

The two women were smiling pleasantly but I knew better, I could almost taste the killing intent in the air despite the concentration of Sekirei power around me. Then they moved apparently not able to stop themselves anymore.

I moved in to intercept the two women, flooding my body with od I stepped between the two of them, my swords aimed at each of them. Wait, but I don't remember tracing my swords.

Silence washed over the place, heavy, pregnant silence, I could almost sense the wheel's of Fate turn as they decided on the course of future.

A soft giggle broke the silence and I faced Miya who had a box of chocolates aimed at her

"Ara, ara Emiya-kun if you'll try to defeat us by giving us diabetes I'm obliged to warn you that we Sekirei have very fast metabolism, you'll spend the bigger part of your salary on fighting us"

A chuckle made me face Karasuba who seemed to have completely abandoned her attempts at causing Shin Tokyo War and just chuckled with amusement at having a basket of deadly fruits aimed at her. Akitsu thankfully didn't show any sign of amusement but relaxed, realizing that she won't have to protect her Master just yet.

"Well if you are so insistent on being proper Emiya-kun I guess I will let you in. But remember that women don't like men who are too insistent, if you forget that you'll never have a girlfriend"

Miya obviously amused enough to let our presence slide stood to the side and invited us, her left hand pointing at the interior of the house. I resumed my position in front of my Sekirei and coughed quietly into the box of chocolates and stepped into the unknown

"Sorry for intruding"

I spoke the traditional phrase as I stepped into the house and breathed in the nostalgic atmosphere. Ever since I came to Shin Tokyo I lived in modern apartments, either at my own house or in the MBI HQ. Now for the first time in a couple of years I was in a traditional Japanese house.

"What's wrong Emiya-kun? Too traditional for your taste?"

Miya walked past me, glancing in my direction. She was definitely looking for a reason to beat us up. Well I wasn't going to give her one.

"Quite the opposite actually Asama-san. I grew up in a house like this, it brings back memories"

I said, my voice sounding a bit too nostalgic than I intended, her eyes lingered on me for a moment and then she walked further into the ouse.

"Let's go to the living room, we can talk there"

We took our shoes off and put on the slippers for the guests.

We entered the living room, a large table in the middle of it right next to the kitchen. My eyes almost lit up at the sight of it. It was a large, well supplied and equipped kitchen. The fridge could probably hold enough food for ten people. Ah this place was truly a heaven, like an oasis after crossing a desert. For a moment I felt as if the heaven rewarded me for my suffering and hardships. Back at my apartment I had a very good kitchen as well but with all the responsibilities I had recently I just didn't have much time to cook. Most of the time I ate out or used the HQ's cafeteria. My eyebrows rose when I saw that apparently Miya was in the middle of preparing a meal because there was a small pile of vegetables laying on the preparation's table, with large pieces of meat next to it.

"Ah if you'll excuse me I have dinner to prepare. Sit yourself here until I'm done."

Miya threw over her shoulder as if we were just a minor annoyance which could wait for later, well I guess we were an annoyance to her. I took one look at the kitchen and decided. I took off the jacket of my suit and handed it to Akitsu who dutifully folded it and held it gently not to wrinkle it. Karasuba's earbrows rose before she smiled with understanding

"Hoo, did your wild desires finally took over?"

Miya turned eyeing me suspiciously

"Wild desires? I'll have you know that Lewd and Immoral acts are forbidden at Izumo Inn"

She said, her tone that of a warning.

"Ah actually I'd like to help you out"

My feet almost automatically carried me to the Holy Grail of my own, worth fighting a Grail War over it.

"Ah wait a moment Emiya-kun"

Miya started surprised and a bit offended before Karasuba cut her off

"What's wrong Miya? Afraid that he'll prove a better cook than you?

Miya looked back at Karasuba, her expression that of annoyance. No alcohol for Karasuba this evening, I decided.

"As if some MBI dog would know how to…" "Ah. Shirou-sama is a wonderful cook"

And I would make sure to make some of Akitsu's favorite mapo tofu.

"The Scrapped Number is right Miya. This guy can prepare some really great food"

"Karasuba I asked you not to call her that"

I turned from the kitchen to face my first Sekirei who just chuckled and rose her hand defensively

"No harm intended, I just wanted to make sure Miya knew who she is"

"Even so, please do not refer to her by that name."

"Fine, fine"

Miya observed our interaction and the way Akitsu relaxed when she heard my voice. Her face grew contemplative.

"Well, perhaps I'll allow you to help me Emiya-kun

I smiled, my hands already itching to grab the utensils, I started looking for an apron I could use

"Ah Miya-san do you have a spare apron?"

She nodded and after a moment of searching she handed me a spare apron one much like her own. Karasuba cracked up at that

"Well well, now you are a proper housewife Shirou-chan"

Miya ignored the grinning woman and look at me, her eyes cociouss.

"Be careful not to get in my way, you make one mistake and I'm kicking you out of the kitchen" "Yes Miya-senpai"

I used a polite form of address for one's senior and she relaxed a little bit at this delicate form of flattery.

"Okay Emiya-kun, I was preparing…"

"Stew, yes I know. Should I cut vegetables or the meat?"

I answered, eager to start. She looked at me, surprised that I knew what she was preparing.

"Deal with the vegetables Emiya-kun. You have to…"

"Yes I know, cut them into pieces of the right size, on it."

She frowned at my continued interruptions. The air around her darkened and the only warning I got was Karasuba sucking the air in.

And then I was standing there, facing the horror worthy of Oscar award if it was ever put into a movie. An enormous Hanya mask, it's long teeth sharp as needless, it's eyes dripping tears of blood stared at me. It was like facing Berserker all over again, no it was worse than Berserker. The mad warrior would just brutally kill you and leave it at that. This thing promised hours, days, years of unending torment, mind-raping torture and horrors which made me think that being safely locked up and dissected at Clock Tower wasn't such a bad thing after all. Miya was smiling sweetly at me, her eyes closed, it was an expression that disturbingly reminded me of Karasuba. Could it be that every time Karasuba smiled she was channelling what she considered to be the scariest being in existence? Yes that must be it. I had to give it to Karasuba, when it came to her taste in scary thing she was unparalleled.

"Emiya-kun"

Miya spoke up, putting emphasis on –kun, showing just where I stood in the hierarchy of the world

"Yes Miya-sama"

I shot back quickly, hoping that if I'd grovel enough she'd withdraw the abomination

"It is impolite to interrupt a lady when she is talking"

"Yes Miya-sama, I'm really sorry Miya-sama"

Apparently satisfied with my reaction she dismissed the technique and smiled in a less unnerving manner. By the Root I wanted that technique, I was completely frozen when it hit me. Ah to get my hands on it and use against my enemies...

"Right then Emiya-kun, please cut up the vegetables and throw them into the pot"

"Yes Miya-senpai"

Danger averted I returned to a more relaxed form of address as my hands took a knife and started working on the potatoes, peeling and cutting them up profesionally. A soft smile on my face as my hands worked their way through a pile of vegetables which were supposed to go into the pot. Miya was slicing the meat with a proficiency I would find scary if I was more concentrated on her combat potential than the cooking one. Her eyes darted a couple of times towards my hands, disappointment that she wouldn't have an excuse to kick me out of the kitchen evident on her face.

"You… are quite good Emiya-kun. Where did you learn to cook"

"Well I wouldn't call it learning. My father was absolutely hopeless when it came to housework so I had to do everything by myself.

"I see, what about your mother"

"Well, actually I didn't have a mother. My father adopted me when I was around five, I didn't remember my real family, I was convinced that they died in a fire. Only recently when I came back to Japan I found out they were alive"

"I... see. What about your father, how did he react to that?"

"Actually my father died a couple of years after he adopted me."

"That's... sad."

Miya spoke, her voice soft but her eyes were probing me. Trying to deduce whether my story was true or I was just trying to earn her sympathy. Finally deciding that apparently I wasn't lying to her she returned to her own part of the preparations

"Nevertheless you are very skilful Emiya-kun, you should be proud of that

"Thank you Miya-senpai, your technique with the knife is superb as well"

She blinked at my appraisal of her abilities, seeing how I well I could use my knife she realized it was not just an empty praise

"Thank you… Emiya-kun"

She responded and returned to her own preparations

"My Ashikabi is a really good one, isn't he Miya? Watch out or he'll cook you out of that kitchen in no time"

What's with Karasuba and her desire to spread chaos, sure she has small breasts, but it's not like her hair are red or she is affiliated with some ancient deity like being who created universes.

"My Ashikabi? You winged her Emiya-kun? And I thought you weren't such a bad young man after all, just stupid enough to associate with people like her"

Disgust evident in Miya's voice as she echoed my Sekirei's words I decided that Karasuba is not getting any alcohol for a week.

"Well, it was more like she winged herself on me"

I answered sheepishly remembering the experience. My tongue screamed every time it remembered the day it got raped, brutalized and ruined for marriage.

Miya glared at me again, obviously searching for a proof that I'm some kind of bloodthirsty monstrosity so she could slaughter me and be done with it. Instead, not able to find a justification for first degree murder she did something much worse. She took the knife out of my hand and put it away

"Please sit down Emiya-kun, I'll finish this myself"

"But…"

She threw me a warning look and I withdrew to the table like a kicked puppy

"Awww Poor Shirou-chan"

Karasuba was smiling as she mockingly petted my head, I shot her a glare that could rival certain Panties-over-Pants guy's heat vision but she didn't even flinch.

"Don't worry Shirou-chan I'll make it up to you when we'll get back home"


	290. OMAKE 289

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 48/  
>Post #2383,<p>

* * *

><p>Syroc<p>

Yeah pretty much, I spend almost half of the day writing and re-writing it... damn time eater

FFXFan13

Yeah I love you too XD

You'll probably be disappointed, but a little something I came up with in the meantime

The hooded Ashikabi in front of me scowled, his lips parted, his teeth bared at me. To be honest he looked like more like a wild animal than a human

"Junichi Tanigawa and Sekirei Nr. 84 Yashima, am I right? You know who I am?"

"I don't give a ** you **. You are from Disciplinary Squad right, You are MBI's dog"

"Actually that title belongs to me"

Karasuba who was standing next to me corrected with a feral grin. She was looking forward to cutting up some people. I on the other hand just sighed, this was such a waste of time

"I'll spare you long winded talk because frankly speaking I'm too tired for this stuff. Besides you don't look like someone who'd understand it anyway. Long story short You've been using your Sekirei to assault civilians who have nothing to do with the Sekirei Plan, therefore your Sekirei will be terminated and you taken into custody.

I delivered the sentence with a rather bored tone. As far as I knew this waste of flesh was treating his Sekirei like an item rather than a living being. She'd be better off being taken away from him.

"Like I'd let you **, Yashima get over here and smack them with your Norito"

"But..."

"Do what I tell you to do you **"

My eye twitched as he punched his Sekirei , grabbed her by her hair and forcefully kissed her.

"Steady Shirou-chan, remember that we shouldn't kill humans"

Karasuba mused as she watched my face, her face amused at my reaction. I snorted, I must have been making quite a face if Karasuba of all people was reminding me of no-killing policy.

"Anyway how about it, want me to use Norito?"

I winced as my eyes took one look at Karasuba's lips and then ran away like scarred bunnies faced by a wolf

"Is that... necessary?"

"Awww come on Shirou-chan, I'm trying to make a point here. Attack Disciplinary Squad and you'll be screwed so badly that they'll have to look for your ** in another prefecture"

"Oh... okay"

I agreed reluctantly. Norito: an ability of a winged Sekirei to utilize their Ashikabi's od in order to enhance their capabilities to truly astounding levels And perform what could only be called A Finisher Technique. I'm intellectually prepared to admit that it is a great trump card and using it greatly increases the possibility of victory but...

I gulped as Karasuba got closer to me, her sword pointing to the ground, her free hand grabbing the back of my head and...

It's the rape of Nanking all over again! And all of it happened in my mouth! Seriously how and where did she learn this staaaahhhhff. Is there some secret school of dominatrix kissing or something?

Finally she breaks the kiss, a satisfied purr escaping her lips as she drags my tongue with her teeth finally released it, her own tongue running through her lips

"Tasty"

She purrs as she plants another, more gentle kiss on my lips and heads out to crush my enemies leaving me catching my breath and my sanity which escaped through my skull's backdoor.

The enemy Sekirei stands in front of Karasuba, scared but holding her ground. That ** Junichi really didn't deserve such a good girl.

"Hammer of my pledge, shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi"

And she leapt into the air prepared to make my Sekirei one with the pavement.

But Karasuba just grinned at that, a wicked, sadistic expression

"Good for me, I won't have to apologize for the collateral damage"

She grins and takes her sword with two hands. Familiarity scratches at the back of my head. Where have I seen that pose before

"Sword of my pledge, cut the path for my Ashikabi"

She rose her arms, the sense of familiarity growing, I knew this pose, but who used it...

And then I remembered

"THOUSAND CUTS"

She brought her sword down and from it emitted a deadly beam of silvery death. Within a second it crossed the distance between Karasub and Yashima and effortlessly swatted the hammer-wielding girl out of the air, cutting her body apart.

I heard a loud, meaty thud as the body of a defeated Sekirei hit the ground. But I didn't care.

I stood there, motionless, my eyes wide open as I kept staring at the beam which already disappeared high in the sky.

I felt something wet on my face, could it be that the defeated Sekirei's blood flew all the way to me. My mind analyzed it in a surprisingly calm and detached way. I brought my hand up and touched my cheek, then I brought it to my eyes. On my finger was moisture but a rather than being red it was transparent. What was it? Sweat? No, sweat smelled different. What was this liquid.

Ah yes, it was a tear.

That's when I broke down and tears streamed down my cheeks as my throat filled with sobs

"Yashima! YOU BASTARD"

My mind registered the voice but it didn't really do anything about it as the enraged guy charged me with a switchblade.

And almost got his skull caved in by the handle of Karasuba's sword

"Seriously Shirou-chan just because you are so moved by my Norito you shouldn't..."

And when she finally rose her eyes to look at me her teasing expression disappeared, replaced with one of concern

"Shirou-chan?"

She asked, her hills hitting against the pavement as she came closer. She rose her hand, but stopped, realizing that she didn't really know how to react to this kind of situation. But finally she rose her hand and touched the back of my head, dragging my face into her shoulder. Embracing me protectively with her free hand, petting my scalp gently.

"Let's go home Shirou-chan"

She whispered, a note of tenderness in her voice.

And I stood there, weeping like a fool as the memories flooded through me, overpowering me.


	291. OMAKE 290

Original Author : (Bloody Hero )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2916493  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 48/  
>Post #2389,<p>

* * *

><p>Chronodecker you have permission to post my omake and any future omakes I will make.<p>

Alright as promised here's my gambling Saber omake.

Luvia Edelfielt thoughts. (During the Poker match in the afternoon)

She was good, I don't know where Rin found this woman but she was much better than I could ever have expected. It was impossible to tell what her hand was she simply had no tells that I could identify it was as if her face was carved out of marble, perfectly set, flawless, and forever still if it wasn't for the fact that I saw her moving exchanging cards I could have sworn she was dead. Still I will prevail for I am Luviagelita Edelfeilt Ohhohohohoh!

(Earlier that morning)

Saber's awaken's from her peaceful slumber.

It started as a normal enough morning however I knew something was wrong as soon as I awoke and didn't see Shirou in the kitchen cooking my breakfast. That was when Rin came in panting as if she just been through a joust. I was about to ask her where Shirou was until she explained everything and what had been going on while I was asleep. Needless to say I was quite furious with her finding it quite hard to believe that she could do anything so stupid. Afterwards I quickly did my hair and donned my Armani suit I alsway's wore when I went gambling. There wasn't a moment to lose my sheath was about to be taken away from me something that I would never let happen again.

(The day before with Rin)

Ohhohohoho! is that the best you could do Rin! I honestly expected better from though I don't know why. Just like your magical abilities your Poker skills are sub par said Luvia.

Oh shut up Goldie, I'm not out of this yet! I'll take back my money, win yours, and leaves you in tears I swear upon the Tohsaka name! Despite my display of Bravado things were looking pretty grim I only had five hundred dollar poker chips from the original 100 hundred dollar chips I had at the start of our match. Rin, Rin, Rin, your outmatched what can you hope to accomplish in your present state with a measly 5 chips? With my back against the wall and anger clouding my judgement I did something which immediately afterwards I would find thinking incredibly stupid. Fine Edelfeilt you want to see how I gamble well try and match this, I bet Shirou!

WHAT? Rin you can't do that! I may be your apprentice but I have human rights you know I'm...Shut up and do what your master tells you! So what do you say Goldie you got the guts to match me or not? For the longest time Luvia remains silent, until she finally snaps her fingers and a man in a black suit appears carrying a briefcase. He walks towards the table opening the case and reveals 500,000 Euros. Their that should be able to match your ante Tohsaka however it's morning now and I am quite famished let's stop for a quick respite and continue our game this afternoon...and Tohsaka for your sake during this small break I would hope you could find someone who could play on your behalf if you ever want to take darling Shirou home with you again said Luvia as she left the room. What have I done? said Rin as the idiocy of her actions finally caught up to her mind.

I was about to leave with Shirou when the man with the briefcase grabbed onto Shirou's arm. I'm sorry young man but seeing as you are the wager you are not allowed to leave this room for fear of you skipping out of town. But...But...stuttered Shirou as he tried to come up with a good excuse for convincing the man to let him go but it was all for naught. As my youg lady said before the match will continue this afternoon please try and find a representative to play for you Miss Tohsaka for as you are now you have no chance against my mistress. Damn, how did things ever get this bad, wait thats right I got caught in the moment. Who can I find to play against Luvia I don't know anyone really...Rin get Saber! Please she's my only hope out of this mess screamed Shirou as the man literally hogtied him to the chair and taped a piece of paper to his head saying prize. Of course, Shirou is right with Sabers A rank luck, impenetrable poker face, and experience in gambling that makes her the perfect opponent to face Luvia. So I quickly rushed home to tell Saber of the events that took place and needless to say she was not pleased with my rash decision but nonetheless she quickly got dressed and prepared for the match only fate could tell what was instored for us.

(Waiting for the appointed time of the match and tied to the chair)

I told Rin that gambling was a stupid idea but did she listen NOOOO! How could she bet me like this didn't she love me granted I alway's thought my life was worthless but still. Though it does feel nice that Luvia thinks I'm worth that much and if she does win she wouldn't do anything bad to me after all were friends right? Saber please help me, and damn it this stupid piece of paper is making my nose itch and I can't scratch it since I'm quite literally tied down to the chair. Why does fate seem to screw me over every chance it gets. This is almost as bad as that time with the female fire elemental and when it confessed it's love to me after watching me jump that stupid bar. Well at least my life isn't in danger this time...At least I hope it isn't.

(The time of fate takes place)

Luvia:Rin, Rin, Rin, is this the best you could do? Surely this girl cant' be over 16 do you really want

for her to play on your behalf?

Saber: Cease your useless taunts and state the rules of engagement.

Luvia: Oh, very well we're going to be playing standard poker three games whoever wins claims it

all. That specific enough for you then let the games begin.

Then at that moment all life seemed to be sucked out and what was left was a immenst silence and the shuffling of the cards. The dealer dealt each lady 5 cards and both arranged it to suit their tastes Saber was the first to take action discarding 2 cards and requesting 2. Luvia decided to hold keeping her hand as it was. Thus the first match went underway until finally Luvia called. Saber looked at Luvia's hand and was mildly impressed she had a full house conssisting of three 9's and a pair of 5's no wonder she wanted to keep her hand. You have a very good hand Miss Edelfielt that beats three of my 7's and at that response Luvia had a smug grin until Saber continued talking, however that doesn't beat my fourth 7 which makes this first match mine. Luvia was shocked she had a full house only three hands were able to beat that combination and this Saber was able to pull out a 7 four of a kind. Whoever this lady was despite her youthful appearance she was very skilled or very lucky. Dont underestimate me Luvia responded there are still two more game's left.

(with Rin)

During the entire time Rin held her breath and nearly fainted when she saw goldie's hand but Saber had beat her in the end. Well that's to be expected after all Saber is a heroic spirit with A rank luck there's no way Luvia could outplay her at least that's what Rin kept telling herself. Soon Shirou will be back where he belongs and we'll be all the richer for it.

(Back to the game)

It was the begginning of the second match and Luvia was starting to feel the pressure if she lost this one...no that's loser talk there's no point in wondering what could be. I'll simply win this and beat her in the final round. The dealer collected the cards and shuffled them again before dealing them out like before. Same as the last round they both looked carefully at their hands. Luvia tsked and discared 4 of her cards while Saber discarded 3. Then like before Luvia called displaying her three of a kind Ace's. (HA! thought Rin triumphantly that's the seventh weakest hand in the game no way Saber can't beat that). But much to the Horror of Rin Saber also had three of a Kind but in Kings after all just because you have higher stats in luck doesn't mean you will win just that you should win.

(Luvia's thoughts)

She did it, she won the second match now all she had to do was beat this woman again and her darling Shirou would be all hers. Despite herself, Luvia almost let out a girlish squeal of joy when she thought of all the wonderful things she would do when she had Shirou. Then eventually, she trailed off...suddenly an image of a church and wedding dress appeared in her mind. No time to think about that now I have to get my head back in the game.

(Saber's thoughts)

So it all comes down to this final hand. Depending on the outcome I'll either have to give Rin a vicious scolding or possible beating for putting Shirou through this. It all comes down to this final match.

(The third game)

The Final match depending on the outcome either Shirou would go home with Rin and Saber or Luvia. For the last time the dealer collected the cards, shuffled, and dealt them out again. Saber discarded 2 cards while Luvia discarded one. The dealer gave Saber her cards and was about to do the same to Luvia when Luvia stopped him. Wait Luvia said in a game it is possible to switch who deals out the cards for my card I would like Saber to deal it to me unless she objects. I see no reason to object to this, though I find it rather pointless said Saber who then proceeded to draw a single card from the deck and deal it to Luvia. Saber immediately expected Luvia to look at it but instead she simply left it their face down on the table. If your trying to psych me out then it's a little late in the game for that play regardless of what your holding I sincerely doubt you could beat this hand.

Saber revealed her hand it was a Straight Flush the second highest hand in the game consisting of a 4,5,6,7,8 of hearts. Reveal your hand Edelfielt and end this game so I can take Shirou home to cook me dinner. Slowly Luvia revealed the four cards in her hand and Rin gasped in horror while Saber perfect mask cracked in luvia's hand was the 10 of spades, Jack of spades, Queen of spades, and King of Spades one card away from a spade's Royal Flush. Are you nervous Saber, well so am I this card that you drew for me will decide heaven and hell for the both of us regardless in the final outcome of this match you are the one who drew your fate. Slowly ever so slowly Luvia placed her fingers over the face down card and then revealed what it was to the world. Rin and Saber stared at the card and Luvia who had her eye's closed the entire process of the act looked.

It was...The Ace so Spades she Won!

Bad End(?) (Depends who you ask)

It's been two years since that fateful day and inside a church Luvia was preparing to marry her one true love Shirou Emiya or soon Shirou Edelfielt (let's face it her family would never let her take on the Emiya name even if she wouldn't care). During those two years she grew rather close to Saber and found out the circumstances surrounding her Shirou,that woman,and Saber. Though she was reluctant she was willing to share Shirou with Saber as long as she was the proper wife. Rin on the other hand get's S*** after all it was her fault for making that supid wager. Truly it was the happiest day of her life marrying the man she loves, finding a good friend in Saber, and royally screwing over Rin. Now that night she could look forward to her Happy, Happy time with her husband.


	292. OMAKE 291

Original Author : (HubiKoshi )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 1136294  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 49/  
>Post #2406,<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, done. Damn you guys, this was the single longest thing I have ever written T_T<p>

**Disciplinary Squad at Izumo House**

"Do you really think it's a good idea Shirou-chan?"

Karasuba was walking beside me, despite voicing her concern, was smiling from ear to ear. Most likely looking forward to the chaos which would result from her popping up at the Izumo House

"Yes, for all intents and purposes Nr 01, Miya Asama is the most powerful Sekirei present here. She is a wild card, unaffiliated with any of the Ashikabi and neutral if not hostile to us, MBI. If I'm to deal with security issues during Sekirei Plan I must know whether or not she'll try to affect the plan. From what I know she's more than capable of countering our military forces And the entire Disciplinary Squad all by herself. Sorry Karasuba but I really don't want to get on the bad side of someone like that, and it is only polite to introduce yourself to your senpai"

Karasuba's smile grew even wider, resembling a shark for some reason, as I spoke my thoughts. But apparently it's not the visit she had issues with.

"I was not referring to that Shirou-chan. Do you really think it's a good idea to take Me over there. I'm not exactly one of Miya's favorite people."

I gave her a level look

"Karasuba you are my first Sekirei. No matter what were the circumstances of your winging you are my Sekirei, and if there is some place I'm better off going without you then that place is just not worth going to"

She blinked at my answer, obviously surprised by the intensity of my words. She was the Black Sekirei, the Dog of MBI, a Sekirei who was shunned and hated by all other Sekirei without exception. And frankly it ** me off. For all her love for battle she was just a dutiful soldier following orders. I was ** off at all those other Sekirei who took the moral high ground and shunned her to their heart's content. If it wasn't for her staining her hands with blood all those other Types would be either dead or experimented on by now. If making her a bit happier would involve causing some bad blood between me and a superhuman, genocidal killing machine of an alien then so be it.

She smiled at me, a different kind of smile, one I started to notice from time to time when we were alone. A smile speaking of surprise, melancholy and fondness. But then she just shook her head and returned to her normal facial expression of a cat playing with a mouse

"You are talking like Yume again, Ashikabi-chan. Next thing you will do will be growing breasts and falling for some handsome host."

She laughed, at her own little joke as I winced at the mental image.

"Ah"

I turned my head slightly to look at the woman in black uniform, her hair having the colour of hay, trailing a bit to the left and behind him

"Yes, Akitsu?"

Akitsu spoke rarely, most of the time I was lucky to get two sentences out of her for a whole day. That's why I treated her attempts at speaking up very seriously, I really wanted this quiet, subdued Sekriei to open up to me. For all her stoicism she was a deeply hurt and sad person. Unable to have an Ashikabi of her own she clung to me, a poor substitute I offered to her. I felt like a bastard at times. I used her desire to have a lover to add her abilities to the Disciplinary Squad. Because of that I could at least offer her as much of my attention as she'd desire.

"Ah"

She flushed slightly and then rose her head, determination in her eyes

"I will protect you, Shirou-sama"

I choked at that slightly, dear little Akitsu, a mere tool in the hands of a bastard like me and yet she is trying so hard. I smiled gently at her and nodded my head

"Thank you Akitsu"

She flushed gently and hanged her head. Having said her line she seemed content with just trailing behind me as we walked towards the Izumo House.

In my mind I ran through the list of Sekirei present at the Inn. Aside from Miya the inn was a home to three more Sekirei. Matsu, former member of the disciplinary squad who escaped at some point from MBI stealing Jinki. I didn't really know what it was, Takami said that it's just some minor item from the alien ship. No one really wanted to go after her because she was hiding at Miya's Inn. Next was Homura, a fire using single number who, according to the information I had, worked at a host club, probably trying to find himself a suitable Ashikabi by exposing himself to large number of females. The last one was Uzume, another escapee who helped Matsu run away and resident of the inn who used Miya's reputation to protect herself. Capable of controlling cloth and using it as a weapon. What baffled me was the fact that she wasn't living with her Ashikabi at the inn a course of action I perceived as nearly suicidal, what if someone attacked her Ashikabi when she was away? Back during the Grail War the easiest way to take out a Servant was to aim for the Master. Something I made extremely easy for other Masters when I kept going to school and didn't wanted Saber to come there with me. Guess I wasn't the one to criticize Uzume, besides Intelligence reports seemed to suggest that her Ashikabi had some form of incurable illness and had to spend all her time at hospital.

I sniffed at the air and frowned, the only ones at the inn were Miya, of that I was sure because the scent of her power dwarfed even Karasuba's and Akitsu's, and someone else. The scent was strange, as powerful as my companion Sekirei but I couldn't quite place it. Then it dawned on me, back when I was still in high school Issei often asked me to repair some appliances. The smell reminded me of the computer room and electronics. In that case the other inhabitant must have been Matsu, a brain type Sekirei capable of manipulating electronics from a distance. I made sure to keep Matsu on a High Danger List. Her abilities made her an incredibly useful ally or very dangerous foe. I even entertained the thought of convincing her to come back to the Disciplinary Squad, partillay because I could use her skills and partially because I didn't wanted others to be able to. I also had contingency plans for the eventuality of her being winged. If her Ashikabi would prove too clever or to ruthless I may have to terminate her. The ability to gain information she had was way too dangerous to be left in the wrong hands.

The absence of the other residents was good, if things went south we'd only have to worry about Miya and not the other two combat oriented residents. And Miya would be a real handful to deal with it just by herself.

I walked up to the entrance of the Izumo House and took a deep breath. First impressions are always important, I made sure that both the fruit basket and box of chocolates were clean and nicely wrapped. I took a look at my suit, making sure it was spotless. I felt a hand on my shoulder and noticed how Akitsu was, brushing off some dust from my clothes. I nodded at her with a smile and she just hang her head shyly.

"Okay, Karasuba please Don't try to antagonize her, we are here to talk peacefully, not start a Shin Tokyo wide massacre"

"I'll do my best but if things go south I'll cover your back. Akitsu I leave hauling my Ashikabi's ** out of here in your hands"

"Let's hope it won't get to that. Besides I can take care of myself"

For the first time Karasuba's expression was sober.

"Not when someone like Miya is your opponent you can't"

I sighed and knocked at the door, what will be will be, I decided.

"Coming"

A soft, kind voice from somewhere in the house. I braced myself as I heard footsteps closing in on my position. Another deep breath, back straight, face neutral with a small smile. First impressions, remember.

The door opened and I was faced with a lavender haired woman in traditional clothes covered with an old style apron who covered not only the front but sleeves too. She was smiling gently. Smiling until she saw Karasuba, and Akitsu who was wearing the Disciplinary Squad uniform.

"Ara, ara what are MBI dogs doing on my lawn. Did you get lost by any chance? I'm sorry but we are not allowing pets here, especially such dirty pets. I wonder, should I call dog-catcher for you?"

And there goes the important first impression. Still maybe I'll be able to salvage this situation. I bowed politely, just the way a kouhai would in front of a respected sempai. My voice calm, business oriented.

"Excuse us for intruding Asama Miya-san. My name is Emiya Shirou and I'm the Security Chief of the MBI as well as supervisor of the Disciplinary Squad. The people with me are, as you probably know Karasuba and Akitsu. I do not wish to disturb you or the peace of your house. I only wished to introduce myself to my honourable sempai and brought those modest gifts."

I presented her with a large basket of fruits and a quite an impressive box of chocolates I had ordered from a renowned French confectionary.

"Ara, ara"

She said in a surprised voice and I chalked it up as a victory.

"A talking dog, what a wonder, is it Christmas already?"

I cringed. Seriously this woman had some really big issues with MBI and Disciplinary Squad. Not that I didn't understand her. The entire Sekirei Plan was an exercise in sadism as far as I knew and she had all the right to dislike us.

I heard a rustle of clothes and my eyes darted to the side noting Akitsu taking her attack position. Apparently she wasn't taking well to Miya's badmouthing of her Ashikabi. I shook my head at her, her eyes questioning, finally she relaxed. Good, that disaster was averted

"Harsh as ever, aren't you Miya? I thought that Takehito managed to iron out the wrinkles on your character but I guess I was wrong"

"Karasuba"

I hissed at the ashen haired woman who seemed to enjoy the situation more than it was comfortable for me.

"You have quite a nerve to show yourself here Karasuba. Not to mention talking about my late husband like that"

The two women were smiling pleasantly but I knew better, I could almost taste the killing intent in the air despite the concentration of Sekirei power around me. Then they moved apparently not able to stop themselves anymore.

I moved in to intercept the two women, flooding my body with od I stepped between the two of them, my swords aimed at each of them. Wait, but I don't remember tracing my swords.

Silence washed over the place, heavy, pregnant silence, I could almost sense the wheel's of Fate turn as they decided on the course of future.

A soft giggle broke the silence and I faced Miya who had a box of chocolates aimed at her

"Ara, ara Emiya-kun if you'll try to defeat us by giving us diabetes I'm obliged to warn you that we Sekirei have very fast metabolism, you'll spend the bigger part of your salary on fighting us"

A chuckle made me face Karasuba who seemed to have completely abandoned her attempts at causing Shin Tokyo War and just chuckled with amusement at having a basket of deadly fruits aimed at her. Akitsu thankfully didn't show any sign of amusement but relaxed, realizing that she won't have to protect her Master just yet.

"Well if you are so insistent on being proper Emiya-kun I guess I will let you in. But remember that women don't like men who are too insistent, if you forget that you'll never have a girlfriend"

Miya obviously amused enough to let our presence slide stood to the side and invited us, her left hand pointing at the interior of the house. I resumed my position in front of my Sekirei and coughed quietly into the box of chocolates and stepped into the unknown

"Sorry for intruding"

I spoke the traditional phrase as I stepped into the house and breathed in the nostalgic atmosphere. Ever since I came to Shin Tokyo I lived in modern apartments, either at my own house or in the MBI HQ. Now for the first time in a couple of years I was in a traditional Japanese house.

"What's wrong Emiya-kun? Too traditional for your taste?"

Miya walked past me, glancing in my direction. She was definitely looking for a reason to beat us up. Well I wasn't going to give her one.

"Quite the opposite actually Asama-san. I grew up in a house like this, it brings back memories"

I said, my voice sounding a bit too nostalgic than I intended, her eyes lingered on me for a moment and then she walked further into the ouse.

"Let's go to the living room, we can talk there"

We took our shoes off and put on the slippers for the guests.

We entered the living room, a large table in the middle of it right next to the kitchen. My eyes almost lit up at the sight of it. It was a large, well supplied and equipped kitchen. The fridge could probably hold enough food for ten people. Ah this place was truly a heaven, like an oasis after crossing a desert. For a moment I felt as if the heaven rewarded me for my suffering and hardships. Back at my apartment I had a very good kitchen as well but with all the responsibilities I had recently I just didn't have much time to cook. Most of the time I ate out or used the HQ's cafeteria. My eyebrows rose when I saw that apparently Miya was in the middle of preparing a meal because there was a small pile of vegetables laying on the preparation's table, with large pieces of meat next to it.

"Ah if you'll excuse me I have dinner to prepare. Sit yourself here until I'm done."

Miya threw over her shoulder as if we were just a minor annoyance which could wait for later, well I guess we were an annoyance to her. I took one look at the kitchen and decided. I took off the jacket of my suit and handed it to Akitsu who dutifully folded it and held it gently not to wrinkle it. Karasuba's earbrows rose before she smiled with understanding

"Hoo, did your wild desires finally took over?"

Miya turned eyeing me suspiciously

"Wild desires? I'll have you know that Lewd and Immoral acts are forbidden at Izumo Inn"

She said, her tone that of a warning.

"Ah actually I'd like to help you out"

My feet almost automatically carried me to the Holy Grail of my own, worth fighting a Grail War over it.

"Ah wait a moment Emiya-kun"

Miya started surprised and a bit offended before Karasuba cut her off

"What's wrong Miya? Afraid that he'll prove a better cook than you?

Miya looked back at Karasuba, her expression that of annoyance. No alcohol for Karasuba this evening, I decided.

"As if some MBI dog would know how to…" "Ah. Shirou-sama is a wonderful cook"

And I would make sure to make some of Akitsu's favorite mapo tofu.

"The Scrapped Number is right Miya. This guy can prepare some really great food"

"Karasuba I asked you not to call her that"

I turned from the kitchen to face my first Sekirei who just chuckled and rose her hand defensively

"No harm intended, I just wanted to make sure Miya knew who she is"

"Even so, please do not refer to her by that name."

"Fine, fine"

Miya observed our interaction and the way Akitsu relaxed when she heard my voice. Her face grew contemplative.

"Well, perhaps I'll allow you to help me Emiya-kun

I smiled, my hands already itching to grab the utensils, I started looking for an apron I could use

"Ah Miya-san do you have a spare apron?"

She nodded and after a moment of searching she handed me a spare apron one much like her own. Karasuba cracked up at that

"Well well, now you are a proper housewife Shirou-chan"

Miya ignored the grinning woman and look at me, her eyes cociouss.

"Be careful not to get in my way, you make one mistake and I'm kicking you out of the kitchen" "Yes Miya-senpai"

I used a polite form of address for one's senior and she relaxed a little bit at this delicate form of flattery.

"Okay Emiya-kun, I was preparing…"

"Stew, yes I know. Should I cut vegetables or the meat?"

I answered, eager to start. She looked at me, surprised that I knew what she was preparing.

"Deal with the vegetables Emiya-kun. You have to…"

"Yes I know, cut them into pieces of the right size, on it."

She frowned at my continued interruptions. The air around her darkened and the only warning I got was Karasuba sucking the air in.

And then I was standing there, facing the horror worthy of Oscar award if it was ever put into a movie. An enormous Hanya mask, it's long teeth sharp as needless, it's eyes dripping tears of blood stared at me. It was like facing Berserker all over again, no it was worse than Berserker. The mad warrior would just brutally kill you and leave it at that. This thing promised hours, days, years of unending torment, mind-raping torture and horrors which made me think that being safely locked up and dissected at Clock Tower wasn't such a bad thing after all. Miya was smiling sweetly at me, her eyes closed, it was an expression that disturbingly reminded me of Karasuba. Could it be that every time Karasuba smiled she was channelling what she considered to be the scariest being in existence? Yes that must be it. I had to give it to Karasuba, when it came to her taste in scary thing she was unparalleled.

"Emiya-kun"

Miya spoke up, putting emphasis on –kun, showing just where I stood in the hierarchy of the world

"Yes Miya-sama"

I shot back quickly, hoping that if I'd grovel enough she'd withdraw the abomination

"It is impolite to interrupt a lady when she is talking"

"Yes Miya-sama, I'm really sorry Miya-sama"

Apparently satisfied with my reaction she dismissed the technique and smiled in a less unnerving manner. By the Root I wanted that technique, I was completely frozen when it hit me. Ah to get my hands on it and use against my enemies...

"Right then Emiya-kun, please cut up the vegetables and throw them into the pot"

"Yes Miya-senpai"

Danger averted I returned to a more relaxed form of address as my hands took a knife and started working on the potatoes, peeling and cutting them up profesionally. A soft smile on my face as my hands worked their way through a pile of vegetables which were supposed to go into the pot. Miya was slicing the meat with a proficiency I would find scary if I was more concentrated on her combat potential than the cooking one. Her eyes darted a couple of times towards my hands, disappointment that she wouldn't have an excuse to kick me out of the kitchen evident on her face.

"You… are quite good Emiya-kun. Where did you learn to cook"

"Well I wouldn't call it learning. My father was absolutely hopeless when it came to housework so I had to do everything by myself.

"I see, what about your mother"

"Well, actually I didn't have a mother. My father adopted me when I was around five, I didn't remember my real family, I was convinced that they died in a fire. Only recently when I came back to Japan I found out they were alive"

"I... see. What about your father, how did he react to that?"

"Actually my father died a couple of years after he adopted me."

"That's... sad."

Miya spoke, her voice soft but her eyes were probing me. Trying to deduce whether my story was true or I was just trying to earn her sympathy. Finally deciding that apparently I wasn't lying to her she returned to her own part of the preparations

"Nevertheless you are very skilful Emiya-kun, you should be proud of that

"Thank you Miya-senpai, your technique with the knife is superb as well"

She blinked at my appraisal of her abilities, seeing how I well I could use my knife she realized it was not just an empty praise

"Thank you… Emiya-kun"

She responded and returned to her own preparations

"My Ashikabi is a really good one, isn't he Miya? Watch out or he'll cook you out of that kitchen in no time"

What's with Karasuba and her desire to spread chaos, sure she has small breasts, but it's not like her hair are red or she is affiliated with some ancient deity like being who created universes.

"My Ashikabi? You winged her Emiya-kun? And I thought you weren't such a bad young man after all, just stupid enough to associate with people like her"

Disgust evident in Miya's voice as she echoed my Sekirei's words I decided that Karasuba is not getting any alcohol for a week.

"Well, it was more like she winged herself on me"

I answered sheepishly remembering the experience. My tongue screamed every time it remembered the day it got raped, brutalized and ruined for marriage.

Miya glared at me again, obviously searching for a proof that I'm some kind of bloodthirsty monstrosity so she could slaughter me and be done with it. Instead, not able to find a justification for first degree murder she did something much worse. She took the knife out of my hand and put it away

"Please sit down Emiya-kun, I'll finish this myself"

"But…"

She threw me a warning look and I withdrew to the table like a kicked puppy

"Awww Poor Shirou-chan"

Karasuba was smiling as she mockingly petted my head, I shot her a glare that could rival certain Panties-over-Pants guy's heat vision but she didn't even flinch.

"Don't worry Shirou-chan I'll make it up to you when we'll get back home"

I froze at those simple words of reassurement, I glanced once at the smiling Karasuba and gulped again hoping that she would limit herself to kissing. Karasuba was a predator, a vicious hungry predator and I was her pray. Mhm perhaps I'll be able to divert her attention from her promise, a nuclear attack would do, yes, or starting a city wide war with Miya. Yes that would do nicely. And then I glanced to Karasuba, trying to determine whether she would wait until we got home or would she start "making up" right now.

And then I frowned, Karasub'a face was... strange. Her usual smile disappeared as she looked at Miya. I tried to identify the emotions visible on her face. Nostalgia, self-mocking, longing, her hand itching restlessly as if searching for the sword she didn't bring.

"Mhm, what is it Shirou-chan?"

She looked at me, her expression confused

"Nothing Karasuba. Nothing"

I shook my head and sat straight, waiting for Miya to finish preparing her food. I would have to get an hour of free time so I could do some training with my ashen haired battle maniac. And then, well I was never more glad for having Avalon and reinforcement handy.

*Scene*

"Now then Emiya-kun, what did you want to talk with me about?"

Miya wiped her hands off into her apron as she sat on the opposite end of the table, serving each of us a cup of tea. I sipped the tea she offered and smiled, this was a really delicious blend.

"As I already mentioned I'm the Security Chief and Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad"

She brightened up at that, her smile growing wider and I winced. I knew her for a very short time but I already knew when she was about to unleash the heavy artillery

"Ah yes, yes. You mentioned that you are the dog under Minaka's command who will brutally enforce the commencement of this sick little game of his. Yes you mentioned that."

I winced at that, this woman must have an absolutely iron will. I knew for a fact, from her profile, that she was an extremely polite and traditional kind of person. The fact that she was heaping insults on us proved just how much she detested us. It was testament to her will that she only badmouthed us instead of outright killing us.

"Actually... no"

"No?"

Her eyebrows rose as she regarded me with something more than dry amusement

"At this stage the Plan cannot be stopped. Not without hunting down and terminating every single released Sekirei. The Plan is already in full swing with majority of the Sekirei already released and large percentage of them winged. While I could hunt down the unwinged Sekirei, what about the winged ones? I realise that some of their Ashikabis may be **, I actually took care of one such person recently"

Karasuba smiled fondly at the memory of using her Norito but then her eyes ventured to my face, her hand moving slightly as if to rest it on my shoulder.

"Still a large number of Sekirei is mated to decent people who treat them quite well. I realize that because of the Plan they will all be separated at one point or the other, but... frankly speaking I don't want to be the one doing the separating. I am more than capable of extreme violence but it doesn't mean I'm fond of it. I wish to let them spend some more time together before they'll have to lose each other because of manipulation of some maniac"

My fingers dug into the cup and it was only my self-control and lack of reinforcement that kept me from shattering it. My voice grew increasingly unsteady and agitated, my own memories still fresh. And then I felt touch on both my shoulders, on my right Karasuba was holding her hand on my shoulder, and on the left Akitsu just barely touched it with her fingers. Miya blinked at this reaction from Karasuba. I coughed away my moment of weakness and sipped some more tea

"Anyway, as I said the plan cannot be stopped at this point. That is outside of my power, I'd be stopped before I could even start properly, I'm sure that a madman like Minaka has countermeasures in case the Disciplinary Squad would rebel. What I have the power for, however is to enforce the rules"

As I continued talking Miya's amusement drained from her completely and I was faced with a serious, experienced veteran of the Sekirei Plan

"And what do you mean by that Emiya-kun?"

"For now I'm incapable of doing anything about the Plan, I can however enforce the rules which governs it. While fairly civilized, for a death match that is, Sekirei Plan still presents a great risk to both the ones involved in it and those who knows nothing about it. You Sekirei are very powerful and sometimes don't realize that humans are quite fragile. So far there have been only a handful of deaths at the hands of Sekirei either going overboard or fullfiling their Ashikabi's orders. I plan to keep it that way. What I want is to keep the amount of casualties both among humans and Sekirei minimal. To Minaka this is just some sick game but I'll do all that is in my power to make this game follow strict rules and I'll try to minimize the suffering of all the involved. That is what I plan to do"

Besides I had a very bad feeling about this whole plan. There was something distinctly wrong with throwing all the money and resources at what was pretty much just a twisted tournament. I wanted to stay around and observe how the situation developed and react accordingly. Besides the moment I was given this job I was made responsible for not only the Sekirei but also inhabitants of Shin Tokyo. And the damage caused by Sekirei was actually the least of my worries. There were much greater dangers out there, dangers only I knew about and could prepare for accordingly.

"You seem... familiar with this kind of proceeding Emiya-kun"

I winced inwardly, this one was definitely sharp.

"I've seen my share of conflicts and I know how horrible they can be"

I said, my answer purposefully vague.

Miya kept her eyes on me, yet again I felt like in the presence of Berserker. Overwhelming, inhuman attention directed at me unnerved me but I held fast, this wasn't the first time something like this happened to me. Actually it happened every time I was late with the meal for the hungry lion and hungry tsundere. With Gandrs and Excaliblasts included.

"And what do you want of me Emiya-kun? Surely you do not offer me a chance of coming back to the Disciplinary Squad"

She smiled mockingly and I just snorted

"While that would be very handy for me, and would actually give me enough power to do something about the plan..."

I mused and she actually frowned curiously at my assessment.

"I know full well that it is impossible. Instead, what I came here for is to learn of your intentions"

"My intentions?"

"Yes, Miya-senpai, I won't beat around the bush. I consider you one of the most dangerous and unstable elements of the plan"

I told her seriously and her face darkened a bit

"Your actions may just as well tip the balance of this "game". I might end up fighting you but quite honestly I don't want to. I have enough problems as it is with a crazy superior and a bunch of stupid Ashikabi thinking they are hot ** running around causing havoc. What I'm asking of you Miya-senpai is whether you will stay neutral or join the game. Will you become a threat to me, my Sekirei and the MBI. I know you don't like the organization very much. I'm quite convinced that you might one day decide to slaughter your way through the HQ and kill Minaka. But Minaka isn't MBI, he is but one man and MBI hires hundreds of people, decent people who have families, fulfil their duties and go back home. Will you become a threat to those people Miya-san?"

I finished with changing the form of address to indicate that despite her seniority within Sekirei Plan right now she was an outsider, a possibly dangerous outsider. I did not ask for this responsibility but it was given to me nonetheless. Just like during the Holy Grail War I felt that I was the only thing standing between all those ignorant people and a horrible fate that awaited them if I failed.

She regarded me with a serious expression, her eyes probing, intent. Her hands folded under her chin. Once again I held fast, this would decide whether I'd have to worry about yet another factor out of my control.

Finally she smiled, taking on the appearance of a friendly, harmless landlady.

"I might have seriously misjudged you Emiya-kun. And regarding your question, I have no interest in the Sekirei Plan. As long as me and the residents of Izumo House are left alone I will not take any action"

My body sagged in relief at her statement and then I bowed slightly

"Thank you Miya-senpai. I apologize for being so rude"

"It's not problem. Would you like some more tea?"

"Ah yes, please, it's truly delicious"

She smiled at my flattery

"Thank you, just give me a moment"

She took our cups to refill them

"My, my Shirou-chan you actually stood up to Miya and survived to tell the story, I have higher opinion of you now. So? Will we be killing Minaka any time soon?"

Karasuba threw me one of those feral smiles of hers, I just snorted

"No, not yet Karasuba. Not yet"

"Aww you are such a spoilsport"

Just when I was about to give her my snarky retort I heard the front door open and a new smell of power arrived.

I cursed myself for not paying attention and anticipating her arrival but I was really preoccupied with my discussion with Miya.

The air filled with the scent of linen cloth as Nr. 10 Uzume trotted down the hall to the dining room

"Hey Miya I'm back, what's for dinneWHOA"

I turned my head to regard the busty brunette, wearing a violet tshirt with a yellow star on the front and short above-ankle-high jeans, who flattened herself against the opposite wall, panic visible on her face, my Sekirei following my sight. The girl flinched as our focused sights bore into her like laser drills

"Oh **, the Black Sekirei... and a Scrapped Number of the Disciplinary Squad, then that means..."

Her eyes darted to me and she gulped, I smiled gently and she flinched even more at that. While I tried to keep the full extent of my abilities a secret I built myself quite a reputation nevertheless, a rather scary reputation "The Swordsmaster of the Disciplinary Squad". While not nearly as feared as the Black Sekirei I too was not someone a lone Ashikabi wanted to meet at night. Still, it was only polite to introduce myself properly so I stood up and bowed.

"Good afternoon Uzume-san"

She winced as I effortlessly recognized her.

"My name is Emiya Shirou the Security Chief of MBI and Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. And although you know my companions by nicknames I would like you to address them with their proper names, Karasuba and Akitsu"

I indicated my two partners at which they nodded their heads, Akitsu a bit later than Karasuba while the ashen haired woman added a smile of her own which seemed to have unnerved Uzume even further.

That's when Miya returned to the table with refilled tea cups, she added one more apparently noticing Uzume's return, not that the ruckus was hard to miss. Uzume seemingly teleported herself behind Nr. 01 trying to hide herself behind the landlady.

"Miya I know I've been forgetting about paying the rent but I didn't think you were so serious about it. How much are they offering you? I can double their offer, triple even, seriously I can!

"Calm down Uzume-chan, they didn't come here for you, they just wanted to talk"

"Yeah, right like I'll believe that"

"Let's just sit down, there is no reason to get agitated"

I offered helpfully to the distressed Sekirei, her eyes darted around the place but finally she followed landlady's lead as the lavender haired woman sat down and handed out the cups of tea. I couldn't help but smile as she sat herself very close to Miya on the opposite side of the table.

Her eyes were nervously glancing from Karasuba to Akitsu and then again to Karasuba. She was completely ignoring me this time, they always did until I put six inches of cold steal through their flesh. I couldn't help but smile at her making the same mistake as a number of Sekirei in the past. Finally she noticed my smile and gulped

"Don't worry Uzume, they won't bite"

Miya assured the panicked Sekirei with a smile that made me realize that she was having as much fun from teasing her panicked resident as she had from insulting us.

"Haha, yeah, they won't, they'll just eat me alive, that's what they'll do"

I sighed at that, I guess I won't be able to calm down the panicked Nr. 10. Well back to business

"Anyway, I thank you Miya-senpai"

She nodded at that

"You are welcome" "Wait, Miya? You are cooperating with those villains after all? How could you Miya? How could you?"

I sighed again.

"Uzume-san we are not villains, we did not come here to bring trouble. We are only trying to fulfil our duties, that's all"

"Yeah? What duties? Butchering people who look the wrong way at you?"

She retorted, apparently Miya's presence beside her was enough to make her talk back to the Disciplinary Squad now that it was evident that she won't be sold to us

"Please, we came in peace, we even brought basket of fruits and chocolates"

"They must be poisoned or have explosives in them, or poisonous explosives even"

"Please, we just came to talk we are not suspicious"

"You winged the Black Sekirei and are still alive and have all the limbs, that's suspicious enough for me. And you have a damned Scrapped Number working for you, that's suspicious too bro"

"Would you please not call them that ? They have names you know, Karasuba and Akitsu"

I responded in a level voice

"Oh yeah? Well those nicknames exist for a reason, have you heard what they are capable of. Hell you yourself have quite a reputation Mr. Carve-them-nicely-up"

She asked, a bit subdued by my tone

"They are Sekirei just like you, furthermore they are My Sekirei which means that if someone badmouths them in front me, answers to me. If it wasn't for Karasuba here you'd be either Dead or experimented on by some mad scientists who drool at the very thought of having a living alien to dissect. Or perhaps you'd become a sex slave for someone who'd afford to buy and wing you. Would you like that?"

She shook her head quickly, appalled by the idea

"You owe Karasuba thanks, because she was willing to dirty her hands so little birdies like you could live peaceful lives with their Ashikabi"

Apparently something in my statement offender her because she rose with her index finger aimed at me.

"Now listen here...!" "Furthermore!"

I added in a firm voice which shut her off mid-sentence. I seriously had enough of this. I came here to introduce myself and talk a bit. But since the very first moment I came here I was ridiculed, made fun of and suspected of things I didn't commit. But that didn't matter much to me, what mattered to me was that my Sekirei, people bonded to me, people I was responsible for, people who have given their all for the others of their race were being ridiculed alongside me. Karasuba followed her duty of protecting the Sekirei who could not defend themselves, and Akitsu? Akitsu was like the kid with glasses, or a handicapped person of whom others make fun because she was different. I never liked bullies, when I met one I punched him, hard.

"Akitsu is a Sekirei just like you. If all you have to say about her is calling her a Scrapped Number. If all you can do is to mock her and make fun of her situation, then by the Root you better keep your mouth shut or so help me Root I'll make You shut up. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

I rose from my sit and towering above her as I finished my declaration. She looked very, very subdued, her eyes bulging out and all the colour gone from her face.

"M...Miya are you doing this?"

The girl trembled under my glare and then i noticed that she wasn't the only one. Miya looked absolutely shocked, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers. Karasuba was looking at me with something that actually looked like respect, or maybe fear. And Akitsu... well Akitsu was even tenser than usual. I looked around the room, my rage slowly leaving me in favour of confusion.

"What?"

And as my rage disappeared the room suddenly regained its brightness which I didn't even notice disappear.

"Who... the hell is he?"

The brunette managed to stutter out, her eyes still bulging out

"A very interesting young man to be sure..."

Miya mused as her eyes focused on me, both her animosity towards me and amusement long gone.

"Didn't you tell me that we were Not here to start wars?"

Karasuba asked her voice dripping with amusement, and, yes, a sense of fondness visible in her smile. Akitsu on the other hand glanced up at me, emotions on her usually stoic face were conflicted. As if she couldn't decide between being ashamed that she caused my trouble and grateful for my coming to her aid. And then i turned to Miya who was looking at me intently.

"Ah I'm... sorry Miya-senpai I got carried away. I just don't like it when someone badmouths my friends"

"It is a sentiment I share, still... Emiya-kun didn't I say that All the residents of the Izumo House are under My protection?"

I nodded slightly as I saw the air around her darken.

"Therefore, no matter what the reason. Threatening residents is Forbidden at Izumo Inn"

[One Mind Raping Horror later]

"Karasuba?"

My voice shell-shocked as I dragged my body through the entrance to Izumo House.

"Yeah?"

Hers not much better

"If I ever do something as stupid as ** off Miya knock me out please"

"Hell no, if we are going to suffer through this you are suffering with us"

"Gee, thanks"

"Emiya-kun"

I flinched at the voice and turned around slowly, fearing that she was planning to unleash some more horrors on us.

"Yes Miya-senpai?"

She watched me for a moment and then smiled

"If you are ever around, please drop by. At least as long you don't bring That"

She pointed with her chin at Karasuba. My face darkened at that

"With all due respect, If I can go somewhere, so can my Sekirei if Karasuba is not welcomed somewhere so am I."

For a moment Miya looked intently at my face and then smiled

"Yes I understand that, well I'll have to endure her visits then"

She sighed regretfully but Karasuba just chuckled at that

"I think I'll pass, I had enough excitement today for it to last years. But if Shirou-chan wants to visit I don't mind"

"You sure about it?"

I asked glancing at my first Sekirei who just smiles

"Yeah, perfectly sure."

"Well, thank you for your hospitality Miya-senpai, we'll be taking our leave"

I bowed to her and with that we left the Izumo House

"A most interesting young man indeed"

Miya mused to herself as she watched us walk away, I didn't respond to that.


	293. OMAKE 292

Original Author : (Bloody Hero )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2916493  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 50/  
>Post #2454,<p>

* * *

><p>It was noon the collective residents of Izumo Inn gathered in the living room.<p>

Shirou: Everyone I have an important anouncement to make.

Tsukiumi: What is it husband?

Kuu: Onii-chan will let me play with his swords?

MusubI: Oh! Shirou-san are we having steak for dinner tonight!

Uzume: Your going to try and seduce me to your harem?

Matsu: It's finally my turn for a wedding Night? says Matsu while laughing like a dirty old man.

Homura: What is it? (For we all know he/she is the most practical of the lot)

Kazehana: Oh your going to take me out on a romantic date and seduce me into becoming your Sekirei?

Akitsu: just stares paying attention to Shirou as usual.

Miya: Ara, Emiya-kun did your will finally break and you can no longer stop yourself from ravishing all the beautiful maidens around you? Oh however will an innocent young widow like myself Fare against this lustful beast in my house hold.

Shirou: No to all and Miya will you stop focusing on my supposedly suppressed desires. Now listen as of now (Officially starting to break the 4th wall) their are many omakes, Emiya clan, and various other threads for GB's forum of The Mechanics of In Flight. Which was made by him to discuss his story In Flight featuring all of us as the main characters. After adding up all the posts I have made a important discovery...(Shirou pauses for the drama)...

Everyone stares at him in anticipation.

Shirou: the collective post's are...**IT'S OVER 9000!**

Everyone: What? **IT'S OVER 9000!**

Shirou: yes, **IT'S OVER 9000!**

Thus this concludes my **IT'S OVER 9000!** omake for In Flight. I'm sorry I couldn't resist it had to be done the bunny's threatened to devour my soul if I didn't do it. Also though this will probably irritate you all I claim the right of First in using this idea for this omake.


	294. OMAKE 293

Original Author : (Flere821 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2402969  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 50/  
>Post #2458,<p>

* * *

><p>Since GB's chapter isn't out yet, I'm going to guess what's going to happen next chapter - blame the psychic trollmuse that recently set up shop in my brain.

EDIT: Chronodekar, feel free to post this in your archive. I don't get around to answer PMs on fanfic net often these days.

...

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly as the adrenaline in my body slowly starts to decrease. Gods above, this is just terrible. A magus attacked, Miya's wounded, my workshop is in ruins and Kuu is edging closer to one of my blades that I threw at the Fraga clan member with wide eyes.

Wait, what?

"Kuu-chan!" I yelled. "Playing with swords is forbidden." I snapped my fingers and all of my swords in this clearing vanished, including the newly gained Fragarach next to my shoulder.

Kuu-chan, now deprived of her newfound 'toy', glared at me. "But Onii-chan has swords!" She pouted. "Lots and LOTS of swords! Swords that even look like wings! Why can't Onii-chan make a sword for Kuu-chan?"

"Kusano." I growled out, and Kuu-chan suddenly stopped, her anger at the swords vanishing replaced by confusion at why my face is looking seriously at her and not using her nickname. "Swords are not toys. They are weapons of war, and companions of those that walk the battlefields. They are something that causes pain to other people when not used properly, and a lot of times even lead to death."

I'm not sure if my youngest Sekirei even knew what 'death' is, but my tone conveyed just how dangerous swords can be.

"Look at Miya. She was hurt by swords, and she is someone that is skilled and experienced with them. Approaching swords with a light heart will only get you hurt." I looked at Kuu in the eyes.

"You are not to touch swords without my permission. It is too early for you to handle those kinds of swords." I might get a shinai or something for Kuu-chan later as an apology, but right now I'm more focused on not letting her get hurt.

After all, someone has already got hurt because of me tonight.


	295. OMAKE 294

Original Author : (solopy567 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2547997  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 50/  
>Post #2477,<p>

* * *

><p>Well, here is the first part. I'm still working on it and my writing skills are not all that good. Please excuse any mistakes and please offer constructive criticism.<p>

"E-m-i-y-a S-h-i-r-o-u" Matsu whispered as she typed in her Ashikabi's name.

Whenever Matsu tried to find information on her mysterious Ashikabi, she always did it in strange, vague, and roundabout ways. Whenever Matsu began to fish for data, she believed that it was well hidden in secret encrypted files. She had never once considered that searching a name in a popular search engine would net her results.

It did.

She didn't really believe that Shirou would be an actor or anything similar, but ever since his fight with the violent intruder that hurt Miya, Shirou being an actor wouldn't surprise her at all.

The first page that came up was some sort of database, or wiki as it said. As she read through it, she became more and more surprised at the amazing things that Shirou had done during his life. He fought alongside King Arthur who was a girl? He went head to head with Hercules? He battled a future version of himself? All these events shocked Matsu, as she had no idea Shirou was so unique.

She hungrily continued looking through the wondrous database, taking in every single bit of data about the world that Shirou worked so hard to hide. She continued to read and read and read in the dark room, until she came upon something that peaked her interest.

"A movie?" She said to herself. Shirou really was an actor? He really is full of surprises.

Oh wait, it was animated.

Maybe he is a voice actor?

Well, no matter she thought to herself. She would get her hands on this movie even if it killed her.

And so, she illegally downloaded the movie about Emiya Shirou.

* * *

><p>URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,<br>ht tp :/ / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 50/  
>Post #2485,<p>

* * *

><p>Well I don't want to ruin your fun, so I'll just give you part 2 :)<p>

"Are you sure you want to go shopping alone, Shirou?" Tsukiumi asked dejectedly. After the fight at the Izumo Inn, she knew she couldn't underestimate him. After all, what kind of human had the ability to instantly materialize swords out of nowhere and use them so skillfully?

"I'll be fine Tsukiumi," he said with a small smile. Tsukiumi was the only one to see him off since the rest of the Sekirei were busy chomping down on breakfast, so they didn't pay attention when Shirou excused himself. "I also want some time alone once in a while."

Tsukiumi hung her head. Was Shirou upset about the fact that they discovered his secret? She didn't know, but it didn't feel right for her to just suddenly figure it out. She knew that Shirou hid his special abilities in order to protect them, but for his masquerade to fall just like that? She would have liked it much more if he had told her himself. After all, she IS his wife!

"Ok," she answered. "Take care."

With that, she waved him goodbye as he left out the door.

Tsukiumi stood still in front of the door for a few minutes, contemplating about recent events.

She didn't bother to think too much since she trusted her husband completely, so she headed back to the breakfast table.

Just as she was about to sit down, Matsu burst in.

"Everyone! I found something amazing!" Matsu shouted excitedly.

Nobody responded to her declaration. They were all focusing on eating their food and completely ignored their surroundings.

How uncharacteristic.

However, she knew that they would pay attention if they heard what it was about.

"It's a movie with Shirou-tan in it!" She shouted again.

This time, they responded.

"What? Shirou was an actor?"

"Eh? Shirou-san was in a movie?"

"Onii-chan is famous?"

"My husband is rich?"

"I don't know," responded Matsu "but the title of the movie is" she read the cover of her newly burned disk "Fate/Stay Night – Unlimited Blade Works".

"What kinda name is THAT?" wondered Uzume. "It's seriously long and complicated."

"I know most of the details behind it," replied Matsu with a giggle "but I thought you guys would be interested."

"Well," interjected Miya, this time showing interest "Let's finish eating and wait for Shirou-san to arrive so we can watch it with him."

"Don't wait for Shirou-tan! He'd destroy the disk as soon as he would hear what it is about!" pleaded Matsu.

"But I don't like hiding things from my husband." Retorted Tsukiumi as she crossed her hands.

"But don't you want to know more about him? We already know what he is capable of, so what harm would this do?" Matsu asked. Her argument was not that convincing, but with the exception of Homura, Miya, and Uzume, the rest of the Sekirei were pretty dim-witted, so they accepted it pretty easily.

"Well, alright." Answered Tsukiumi.

"Yay! A movie with Shirou-san!" rejoiced Musubi. She was seriously happy about this development, so she began to chow down her breakfast in order to have a chance to watch the movie as soon as possible

Her enthusiasm and their curiosity caused the rest of the Sekirei to start eating quickly, anxious about they were about to see.

And so, they finished breakfast in record time, put away the dishes and prepared the living room for movie night…err morning.

With everything set, and everyone crowded around the TV, Matsu announced

"3…2…1…Action!" as she pressed play on the DVD player.

* * *

><p>URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,<br>ht tp :/ / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 50/  
>Post #2485,<p>

* * *

><p>Come on guys, this is an omake. It doesn't have to make sense.<p>

Anyway, here is the next part!

"Alright, I think that's everything." Shirou said to himself. Going shopping alone could sometimes be refreshing. He had all the time in the world to think and he didn't have to worry about any noisy Sekirei that would constantly beg for his attention.

It's not that his flock bothered him; it's just that from time to time he wanted some peace and quiet, and he was glad that Tsukiumi seemed to get that message.

Well, after what she saw him do to that Fraga member, she probably wouldn't underestimate his abilities anymore. He completely proved himself capable of holding back two Sekirei on his own, and beat a mage that in most situations he probably wouldn't have been able to beat.

As he went down memory lane, he found himself reminiscing. He began to think about the Grail War, particularly his fight with Archer. Shirou knew why Archer lost. He lost because he lost on purpose. He saw Shirou's determination to pursue his ideals, and accepted that even if they were flawed, they were beautiful. After the War, Shirou swore to find an answer.

He realized he didn't.

But he swore that some day he would.

He headed home, continuing his trip down memory lane.

Suddenly, he found himself at the entrance to the inn.

_I sure was out of it_ he thought. With the shopping bags in tow, he opened the door.

"I'm home!" He announced

No answer.

Huh, that's weird. At that point his many Sekirei would come out running and pile up on him before he could even breathe. Something was going on this time.

Another intruder? No, it couldn't be. Maybe they went out? Nah, not everyone at once. At least one person would come welcome him.

He created several scenarios in his head as he headed towards the living room, the most likely place for the flock to gather.

He entered, and sure enough they were all there, although they didn't move. They didn't seem to even notice his presence, which was VERY strange. Every single Sekirei in the inn was glued to the TV in front of them, with Kuu-chan mysteriously asleep in Miya's lap.

He turned his head to the screen, and froze.

Archer was on the screen.

As well as himself from the past.

Inside of their Reality Marble.

And it was animated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" movie Archer shouted as he struck his red blades against movie Shirou's swords.

Movie Shirou could barely keep up with Archer as one of his blades shattered.

"Did you really think that your blade creation was on par with mine?" Archer shouted as he destroyed movie Shirou's second red blade, and cut a deep wound into his shoulder. He then tackled him, sending him to the ground.

_What the hell is this?_Shirou thought. What were they watching? Why was it so familiar? Who made this?

"Your ability to conceptualize the basic framework is still weak!" Archer yelled again. Movie Shirou stood up and trace two silver blades.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as his blades clashed with Archer's. They instantly shattered.

Movie Shirou suddenly froze, and then words began to appear on the screen.

_My body…is made of swords._

A fire… consuming everything.

_Iron is my blood, and glass is my heart._

More fire. As the words appeared, Shirou found himself reciting them in his mind.

_I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated. Not once have I retreated, nor once have I been understood._

A hill, littered with swords.

_Always alone, on the hill of swords, intoxicated with victory._

Archer pierced with by many blades.

_Thus, this life has no meaning. This body, was surely…_

_Made out of blades._

"Made out of blades." Shirou said in his trance.

I know I stopped in a weird spot, but I don't like it when it gets too long. I will post the next part some time later, so hang tight.


	296. OMAKE 295

Original Author : (solopy567 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2547997  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 51/  
>Post #2503,<p>

* * *

><p>I'm happy you enjoyed it :) I'm not that good of a writer because I never had the chance to write something long, and this is perhaps even longer than one of my English class assignments...<p>

Well, without further ado, the next part!

(Optional: Play Emiya ver.2 by Kawai Kenji)

Shirou fell to his knees, bloodied and broken, cringing from his sudden vision. Archer, holding the same red blades as before, looked down upon him. They were no longer inside the Reality Marble. They were now inside of the ruined Einzbern castle.

"You just saw it, didn't you? The truth that awaits you in the future. A fake, bound by worthless ideals his whole life. Have you realized that's what you really are?" said Archer, his voice filled with contempt and tranquil anger.

Shirou stood up. He wasn't going to take Archer's complaining any longer. He knew what he had to do. His ideals were not as fake as Archer claimed they are. He should know best after all, as Archer is himself. But Archer was bitter and cynical. What went wrong?

Shirou turned to Archer, and charged as he traced Kanshou and Bakuya.

_YOU!_

And they clashed.

Their blades crashed against each other, each aiming for the other's life. It was a match to the death between the two version of Emiya Shirou.

"Are you sure you want to become a hero?" Archer yelled as he repelled Kanshou away.

_I don't want to become one! I will become one!_

Shirou swung Kanshou at Archer's head, but Archer repelled him easily as he crouched under it.

"I thought so!" Archer yelled as he spinned his swords, repelling Shirou's twin blades.

"After all, that is the sole emotion that you have!" He yelled again. He parried as Shirou attempted to smash his blades at him and crouched to the ground, both swords targeting Shirou's abdomen. With the hard strike, Archer pushed Shirou away. Shirou was relentless however as he continued striking Archer. He attempted to slash him at the hips, but Archer jumped above him and delivered a surprise attack, which miraculously Shirou managed to block.

_What'd you say?_

Archer pushed away Bakuya, and slashed at Shirou.

"You're simply awestruck!" he shouted.

Shirou jumped to the ground, and Archer took that opening. He slashed at Shirou again, but Shirou dodged in time to get up.

"It's only because the man who saved you looked so happy that you wanted to become just like him!"

Shirou lunged at Archer, and they struck blades again and again.

"You simply borrowed your ideals!" Archer cried. With the hard swing at Shirou, he destroyed Kanshou.

_You're wrong!_

Shirou quickly traced Kanshou again in time for Archer continuous assault.

Archer began to chase Shirou around, putting him on the defensive. Shirou tried his hardest to block and dodge every strike Archer threw at him, all the while Archer kept on yelling out his grief.

"I was driven by the singular belief that I had to live for others! Not realizing it was flawed, I kept running forward! "

One of Archer slashed destroyed the twin blades, but Shirou traced them again, and charged at Archer.

"The wish of wanting everyone to be happy is merely a fairy tale! If you cannot live on without that dream, then drown to death carrying it!"

With that final slash, Shirou fell to the ground, using the twin blades as support. He breathed heavily, and took in Archer harsh words. He felt his magic circuits searing.

_My body…is made of swords_

"You're…still…"

_I won't lose to you. I don't mind losing to anyone else, but…_

He got up again. His determination completely baffled Archer. This time, it was Shirou's turn to yell.

_I can't lose to myself!_

And he charged.

"You...!" This time, Shirou was on the offensive. Archer was sweating. He didn't believe the feeble Emiya Shirou would be able to last as long as he did.

_I'm not…!_

They jumped at each other, their blades clashing in mid air. Archer and Shirou swung at each other with refined and borrowed skill respectively, not giving an inch to the other.

"You know it won't come true, yet you foolishly continue to struggle…!"

_I am not wrong!_

They jumped at each other again. This time, Archer red blades shattered, and he looked at their dissipating shards with surprise. Not giving up yet, he traced his own pair of Kanshou and Bakuya, and charged.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

The blades smashed against each other with brute force.

"That's exactly the mistake I made!" Archer yelled again. He didn't know what to do. His younger self's determination and unwillingness to lie down and die reminded him of himself in the past. Where exactly did he start giving up?

_There is no way it's a mistake!_

Shirou managed to repel Archer as he smashed the blades together at him. Archer jumped back to avoid behind struck, but he knew the battle was coming to an end. He couldn't continue with this anymore.

Shirou threw Bakuya aside as he charged at Archer. He didn't retaliate. Archer was ready to take the hit as Shirou got closer. Finally, it happened. Shirou stabbed Archer with Kanshou.

Archer had a serene smile on his face. He knew what this meant. He lost. His younger self won. He couldn't match that fiery determination anymore.

They stood in silence.

_It's my win, Archer_

"Yeah, and…It's my loss."

_No matter what awaits me in the future, I won't regret it! I will overcome it!_

"Indeed. It'd be a lie if you didn't."

And then, Shirou found himself back in reality.

_Huh, wha?_

He didn't know when he suddenly lost focus. He was watching the screen and then…

Something happened. Maybe because the events on the screen completely mirrored what he experienced, with a few changes here and there. But overall, that fight was done very well, and that symphonic music in the background added to the effect.

_Well,_he said to himself,_it was good, but I'm ending this now. I don't know what this is, where it's from but I'm ending it._

He tried moving, but he couldn't. He was glued to the door frame. He didn't understand why. The movie continued, showing Gilgamesh suddenly interrupting, Archer protecting Shirou from a rain of blades, Saber protecting Rin, and Gilgamesh escaping.

Perhaps because the movie so accurately portrayed the Grail War? Is that why he couldn't move? Because his memories were overcoming his judgment?

Silently, he gave up. He was getting curious as well as to how well the mysterious makers could portray the Grail War.

_We'll just wait and see._


	297. OMAKE 296

Original Author : (armedlord )  
>Location Found in : TFF<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : /z14. invisionfree. com/ The_Fan fiction_Fo rum /index .php ?show topic =19676 &view =findpost &p =11543044

* * *

><p>And that's what I call a off the topic derailing!<p>

Oh and here's something that's an In Flight Omake...at least compared to the freaking ones at most of the recent ones at GB's at least.

Would have happened if chapter 25 didn't happen.

Oh and I drank three cups of coffee so you know something is going to be WTF as soon as this post is done.

...yes I'm bored.

The sound of two bokutou whizzing through the air as I swung them helped me attempt to focus my mind after a week had passed since I erased Matsu's name off the whiteboard. In truth though, swinging them was mainly for me to ignore what no doubt the 'dreaded puppy dog eye' routine attacking me in the back with the force of a monster truck hurled by a Dead Apostle at full speed.

At first, it was just Matsu as she still didn't believe that there was anyone who could be threatening enough that I have to be so ruthless to stay alive and thought that I was too angry to think straight when I erased her name off. She even stated her case of how powerful my Sekirei are and kept on repeating it several times now. Under different circumstances like I never became a mage or if I never had the chicken pox when I was younger, I might have agreed with her and just laugh it off.

I knew better during and after the Grail war though. You could say that mages can be crueler than what the Nazi's have done to Jews in their efforts for secrecy and the like.

After Matsu finally gotten tired of speaking, she resorted to be teary-eyed and whimpering in a seiza position in front of me in an effort for me to forgive her and put her name back on the list.

I had worse coming from Saber whenever she finished her meal and asked for more so Matsu might as well be throwing pebbles compared to her.

It gotten worse when Musubi joined in, thinking that love would overcome my supposedly unfair anger, sat next to Matsu and I was forced to buy a new pair of bokutou as a way to focus on ignoring their pleading eyes.

It was a cowards way out, but at that time I knew it couldn't get any worse at the very least.

In hindsight, thinking like that was perhaps something akin to going back to England, face the nearest magi I could find, turn around, drop my pants, wave my butt in the air and telling them to do their worst.

Kuu-chan joined in, wanting for Matsu to be happy again.

I barely had the willpower not to turn around and melt at the potential sight. Even more so when Homura walked in and promptly fell while having seizures when he had taken a momentarily glance to the trio.

I knew I was trapped as I knew my curiosity would let me take a glance if I dared to take the chance to turn around to see if Homura was alright. I was feeling even more trapped when it became time for me to cook dinner as the only way out I could see would involve facing those eyes of theirs.

Why couldn't they see how serious I am about this? Why can't they understand?

Naturally, it shouldn't be surprising that Miya snuck in, appeared in front of me, grabbed my bokutou out of my hands and presented me with something that was oddly both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

She gave me that teary eyed look full of hope while summoning a Hannya mask behind her shoulder as it stared at me with its bleeding eyes as lighting flashed around her to the sound of timpani beating in a crescendo.

Stunned at such a look, I couldn't remember what she said nor what I might have said in reflex but I recovered enough to hear her next words.

"Oh my Shirou-kun, while my late husband would be sad and angry for a time, I know that he would be understanding if I found another to become my new husband, even if the way I had to do so is...unique. I accept your proposal for marriage so that Matsu-chan can be put back on the list."

Wait, what?


	298. OMAKE 297

Original Author : (DarthNacho )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2071932  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 51/  
>Post #2529,<p>

* * *

><p>Shin Tokyo was in flames.<p>

Only hours before Minaka moved the Plan to its final round.

Only hours before the Clocktower launched their attack to wipe out the Sekirei.

Shirou didn't know how many lives were lost. No, its not that he didn't know, it was that he refused to accept that there were those he couldn't save. Around him the city burned, much like that day. Just like that day Shirou killed his emotions. He had to end this. The only way was to kill the source, not fight the symptoms. So Shirou found the heart of the conflagration.

"Heh... I knew this would set you off." The man... no monster, who was causing all this misery was grinning at Shirou's arrival.

"We're going to finish this now..." A pair of blades appeared in Shirou's hands, answering his killing intent.

"Yes... yes!" Shirou belatedly realized that his foe had four other Enforcers backing him up. They all raised up their right hands, palms out toward Shirou.

"Our Spirits are aflame!" They all seemed to be glowing.

"If we feel the fire, there is nothing we cannot defeat!" It seemed like each of them were shifting back and forth.

They all clenched their fists. "And now this hand of mine is burning red; it's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!"

"ERUPTING!" A golden ball of power appeared.

"Shuffle Alliance Attack!" The ball tore into Shirou, and he knew no more.


	299. OMAKE 298

Original Author : (solopy567 )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2547997  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 51/  
>Post #2533,<p>

* * *

><p>chronodekar<p>

What I was trying to deliver with that scene was that Shirou found himself back in those times. The italics are not only his thoughts, but they are what Movie Shirou is saying at the time too. It was a pretty mindscrewey sequence. It's like Shirou was pulled in to that scene and relived it.

I don't know if you understand what I'm trying to get at, but I think it was important to show how engrossed with the movie Shirou had become.

Anyway, here is the next part!

And so the movie continued. After the fight in the Einzbern castle, movie Shirou, Saber and Rin headed to the Emiya estate. Reality Shirou mentally chuckled when his movie self affirmed that he'll be the one to beat Gilgamesh. It was such a strange yet fond memory for him, beating that bastard.

It then showed Shinji, who looked like he was dying from a mere wound to the shoulder. _What a **_ Shirou thought. That guy was never such a hotshot. Gilgamesh approached the hapless Shinji, and did something terrible. He thrusted Ilya's heart into Shinji, who began to morph into some kind of monstrosity.

_So that's what happened…_

Gilgamesh then wrapped his chains around the developing blob, and teleported to Ryuudou Temple, laughing maniacally.

The scene then cut to the Emiya estate, showing…

_WAIT! WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!_ Shirou screamed mentally.

It showed himself, topless, and Rin without her usual red shirt.

_They're going to show THAT on T.V? I have to stop it! Kuu-chan is…_

Kusano was asleep.

_Wait, stop! I can't show it to my Sekirei!_

He still couldn't move.

He waited for the inevitable.

The screen showed…

Dolphins?

A strange 3d mindscape appeared instead of his intercourse with Rin. It was very strange to see. Rin's memories flashed in and out as dolphins swam in between floating glass fragments.

_What a strange euphemism for sex._

This is not how he remembered making his bond with Rin. He remembered…doing it with her and coming all over her stomach. He did not remember being sent into a strange blue mindscape that is populated with a bunch of fish. Maybe because this was for T.V, but he was glad they didn't start showing a ** scene in front of his Sekirei. They would never let him hear the end of it if they saw it.

After the contract was made, movie Shirou and Rin commenced their plan of infiltrating the temple. They jumped over the wall while Saber went in from the front.

_I remember this part, here Saber was stopped by Assassin and she had to fight him while I handled Gilgamesh myself._

And sure enough, it happened. Assassin stood at the temple stairs and challenged Saber, who despite being in a hurry fought him valiantly. It continued, showing Rin and Shirou finding the huge…blob Grail thing and Gilgamesh sneaking up behind them. Rin ran to save Shinji while Shirou fought Gilgamesh. Shirou once again noticed a strange difference.

_Huh, I remember being blasted by that spinning sword of his._

Strangely enough, movie Shirou did not have to experience the pain of being blasted by that thing. The fight between Shirou and Gilgamesh continued until Saber arrived to help him after defeating Assassin. After rejecting her offer for help, Shirou knew what would come up now.

_Oh no…_

"I am the bone of my sword." movie Shirou chanted. Shirou was sure he heard a yelp from one of his Sekirei. Perhaps they understood what that phrase meant and what the result of chanting it would be.

Movie Shirou brought forth Rho Aias as he was bombarded with blades, declaring to Gilgamesh the truth about his magecraft. When the last petal of Aias fell, it happened.

**"Unlimited Blade Works"**

Fire ran, changing the landscape of the temple. Instead, now appeared a field, littered with swords and illuminated by the light of the setting sun. It was a sight to see. This time, Shirou was sure he heard several gasps from his Sekirei. Some even repeated. He was sure one of them was Homura, the one person who pretty much always underestimated him and told him to stay out of the conflict. He didn't expect his stubborn Ashikabi to be able to match the very first king of the world by bringing his very own battlefield.

Movie Shirou grabbed a sword from the field, and charged towards Gilgamesh. The scene changed to Saber trying to help Rin, who managed to rescue Shinji but was stuck inside the blob. Noticing no escape, Rin was ready to give up until a sudden rain of blades showered down and cleared a path for her. As Rin escaped, Saber used her Noble Phantasm, destroying the blob and the Grail with it. With that finished, Saber disappeared in a flash of light.

Wait.

That's not what happened. Saber didn't disappear. Rin was able to keep her in this world as a familiar. She didn't disappear after using Excalibur. Who made this film? What were they trying to show here? Is this the "true" ending? As if!

Shirou was sure about one thing now.

Everything was Zelretch's fault. He was sure of it. Only that sadistic old man who loves to play pranks and mess around with parallel worlds could have done it. He probably went to some boring reality, where the Grail War is nothing but a source of entertainment, brought a copy of this demented movie, uploaded it to some site and made sure Matsu would find it. Who else deals with computers in this house? The two of them were probably cooperating to make his life miserable.

After Saber disappeared, movie Shirou's fight with Gilgamesh reached its peak, with some very appropriate music to accompany it. Movie Shirou continuously struck Gilgamesh with Caliburn, and some enough destroyed one of his swords. At that point, Shirou saw in the corner of his eye Musubi putting her fists together and apparently rooting on for movie Shirou.

Shirou's assault continued as Gilgamesh kept on swearing at him.

In reality, this is also one of the events that he remembered differently. He remembered pushing Gilgamesh back by continuously reeling in a copy of every sword Gilgamesh tried to use and striking him quickly, not allowing Gilgamesh to get the offensive. It was such an awesome moment. Why did the makers change it? Beating that arrogant ** of Gilgamesh was a fond memory. Damn those producers!

Movie Shirou then managed to destroy Gilgamesh's second sword, and in the process shattering Caliburn. Gilgamesh tried to draw out his Ea, but movie Shirou didn't let him. He traced Kanshou and Bakuya, and sliced Gilgamesh's arm off, sending the sword flying into the distance.

Gilgamesh attempted to retreat, but movie Shirou chased him. Just as he was about to deliver the fatal blow, a sudden black wave washed over the Reality Marble, showing up on Gilgamesh's stump and drawing him in along with the Reality Marble. Movie Shirou stood victorious on the temple ground, until a chain wrapped around his arm. Gilgamesh tried to escape the pull of the black void, and Shirou was desperately trying to stop him.

That is, until Shirou heard a voice and saw a sword fly right past him, hitting Gilgamesh in the head, and sending him back into the void forever.

The sun came up, and the scene showed Rin running towards the red figure. She wanted to save him. He went through so much with any mercy, and she wanted him to forgive himself. Archer calmly said to her that he no longer belonged in this world, and that she should take care of his younger self.

With a final reassuring smile, Archer said to her

"Don't worry Tohsaka. I'll do my best from now on as well."

And then, he disappeared.

Shirou knew what those final words meant. At that moment, Archer found his answer. Shirou always instinctively hated Archer, but right now, he held certain sympathy for him. The red knight continuously tried to find release, but he couldn't. He was stuck in a contract that he could not escape. Who knew how many years passed before he was summoned into the war in order to accomplish his goal. Yet, even in the end, when he failed, he was happy. Archer found his solace.

Shirou heard sobbing noises coming from the Sekirei. It was an emotional scene. At that point, they knew who Archer was, and his final smile reminded them of their own Ashikabi. The red knight, who carried them through this story was now gone. He would never be able to experience life again. He probably wouldn't remember his promise with Rin, but his soul would always remember his answer.

With those final thoughts, Shirou realized the Sekirei were not the only ones crying.

Shirou quickly wiped away his tears as the movie finally ended.

An eerie silence reigned over the Izumo house. The Sekirei probably noticed his presence now, but they didn't move. All of a sudden,

"Shirou!" They yelled together.

He cringed a bit from their volume. Silently, he replied.

"What?"

Another silence followed.

And then,

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"


	300. OMAKE 299

Original Author : (Bloody Hero )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2916493  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 51/  
>Post #2540,<p>

* * *

><p>Besides whoever said the jealousy was logical. No man can completely fathom the depth's of the female psyche and heart. Anyway it's been two days since my gambling Saber omake and I promised you all a Good end and True end. So here is the good end I'll try to get the True end later today. For anyone interested the whole story is post #2389. The same thing basically happen's as I posted before until the third game.<p>

(The third game)

The Final match depending on the outcome either Shirou would go home with Rin and Saber or Luvia. For the last time the dealer collected the cards, shuffled, and dealt them out again. Saber discarded 2 cards while Luvia discarded one. The dealer gave Saber her cards and dealt Luvia her one. Saber immediately expected Luvia to look at it but instead she simply left it their face down on the table. If your trying to psych me out then it's a little late in the game for that play regardless of what your holding I sincerely doubt you could beat this hand.

Saber revealed her hand it was a Straight Flush the second highest hand in the game consisting of a 4,5,6,7,8 of hearts. Reveal your hand Edelfielt and end this game so I can take Shirou home to cook me dinner. Slowly Luvia revealed the four cards in her hand and Rin gasped in horror while Saber perfect mask cracked in luvia's hand was the 10 of spades, Jack of spades, Queen of spades, and King of Spades one card away from a spade's Royal Flush. Are you nervous Saber, well so am I this card I was dealt will decide heaven and hell for the both of us. Slowly ever so slowly Luvia placed her fingers over the face down card and then revealed what it was to the world. Rin and Saber stared at the card and Luvia who had her eye's closed the entire process of the act looked.

It was...The King of Hearts she Lost...she lost.

(Saber's thoughts)

It was a good match Luviagelita Edelfelt, you made me break out in a cold sweat.

Good end(?)

(Later that night)

Shirou: I can't believe you be me...Me!

Rin: Shut up Shirou, I said I was sorry it was the heat of the moment!

Saber: Shirou I'm hungry when will dinner be ready?

Shirou: Do I really mean so little to you that you'd bet me in a card game? I thought you loved me...

Rin: I do love you Shirou, I just momentarily lost my composure that's all...(Rin's sweat drops)

Saber: I think were all forgetting the important issue of my dinner here.

Shirou: I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, I'll see you in the morning.

Rin: Shirou! Fine be that way, see if I care jerk!

(Rin leaves for the bedroom leaving a helpless Saber)

Saber: But my dinner...I guess I'll just to cook for myself tonight.

The next morning when Shirou awoke and headed to the Kitchen he saw something that even surpassed the carnage and devastation of the Fuyuki Fire. While he stumbled through the hell that was formerly his Kitchen Saber was on the floor in a near catatonic state. Food...feed me foo...d... Saber! don't worry I'll fix this somehow and feed you hang in there.

(Meanwhile with Rin)

Stupid Shirou, sure I may have been out of line back there in the poker match but still. Whatever, I'll just go for a walk outside. So Rin quickly got changed and went outside their home for a stroll around the neighborhood what she saw instantly made her see red. The house next door which was empty had been purchased that by itself is not surprisin after all people buy houses all the time. It was WHO bought the house that left Rin in a state of angry shock. For lo and behold the person who stold before her was that obnoxious goldie Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Rin: YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Luvia: Hmph, as unsightly and rude as always Rin is that anyway to greet your new neighbor?

Rin: WHY!

Luvia: Did you really think me losing a measly 500,000 euros would stop me you may have won the

match but the war for Shirou is still on. The only chance in hell of stopping me from getting close

to him is if you somehow got King Arthur wielding Excalibur to block my path. Nothing short of

that will stop me.

At that moment a creepy yet sinister grin begin's to form on Rin's face.

Rin: That my dear Edelfelt, can be arranged.

(Meanwhile back with Shirou and a eating Saber)

Shirou: Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?

Saber: Shirou may I have another.

Shirou: Of course Saber (but I still can't shade the malicious feeling of dread gripping my heart).

(To be continued (maybe?))


	301. OMAKE 300

Original Author : (Biigoh )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 2033637  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 51/  
>Post #2548,<p>

* * *

><p>So I did an IF omake for a fanficcing contest. ^_^<p>

.

**Iron Fic 3.2**

**The Scorned Witch : ? : A belated introduction**

An In Flight Omake / Perspective Thingy from Matsu's POV

How decadently meta of me. A fanfic of a fanfic.

Time start : 12:44

Time end : 13:40

.

Before she was winged, Matsu had wondered what her Ashikabi would be like.

.

Would he be kind and loving in an oblivious way as he tried to balance her needs with his, and that of the other Sekirei he would surely possess?

.

Or would he be a forceful Ashikabi, like the Ashikabi of the South, bending her existence to match that of his?

.

A kind Ashikabi who would listen to her words and whose heart overflowed with love? Or a cruel one who would make use of her for her abilities and that alone with no love offered to her.

.

She studied deeply those Ashikabi who had winged a Sekirei, pondering... wondering... if she should approach them to be winged. After all, wisdom and knowledge without the power to act upon such was useless. Just as useless as power without the wisdom and knowledge of how, when and what to act upon.

.

And so, the days flew by, and Sekirei after Sekirei were released into the wild beyond the confines of the MBI laboratories where they had been grown and tuned.

.

She knew of how weak some of them were, deliberately so... compared to the might displayed by the original Discipline Squad and that of the nine single digits.

.

Oh, there might be some who thought that she was weak, able to only peek into the minds of machines. But that wasn't her true power, merely how she posited her power. After all, were not human minds and bodies in the end also machines? Electro-chemical based, but still machines in the end.

.

She could read minds, could read bodies, even before they acted. But that was just reading. To act upon the machines would require a Norito or... a little special something she had seen hints of within the MBI systems.

.

And so, she passed her time, studying the world with the perspective of her computers, from the eyes of the satellites and assorted electronic cameras that proliferated across ShinTokyo and the world.

.

Observing but never acting, always waiting... til one day, he came. And it was too late for her to offer herself to another.

.

She had observed the intruder upon her domain, upon Izumo House, even if he and his Sekirei had been invited by Homura. For if she didn't... she wouldn't have deserved her title. When she found herself reacting, the ever calm and collected Matsu reacting, she attempted to study her Ashikabi's past. Attempt being the key word.

.

For it was as if he didn't exist beyond a few notations on the internet. Here were his electronic records of his scholastic achievements, notations of being mechanically inclined and of being part of the student council, here were tickets purchased after his high school to England, there were records of an apartment rental, phone bills and utilities with his name and that of his female companion while they stayed in London. And then, the flight back to Japan...

.

She didn't know what happened at the meeting between the Old Woman and Karasuba with him at the airport. What records that had existed were confiscated and likely destroyed for they certainly hadn't entered the MBI servers.

.

As she observed HIM. She knew, knew with a certainty that it was too late. Far too late for any other options.

.

It was the sight of HIM facing Miya! Miya! That pushed her over the edge. Trying harder and ever harder to stay firm in the face of Miya's speed and power with nothing but pure skill. Ahhhh... it was far too late for her to resist.

.

And so, Matsu gave into her urges... as soon as the fight ended. After all... it wouldn't do to not watch and record that fight, right? It wasn't like HE wouldn't still be there afterward.


	302. OMAKE 301

Original Author : (Syroc )  
>ht tp : /ww w .fanfiction .net/ u/ 230926  
>Location Found in : forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net<p>

Q. Do I have permission to repost the story here? ,  
>A. Refer chapter 1 of this collection ,<p>

URL (copy-paste below line to your web-browser's address bar and remove the spaces) ,  
>ht tp : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 88086/ 41169280/ 51/  
>Post #2550,<p>

* * *

><p>Hello everyone. Are you sad that there'll be no update this weekend? Would you like read something nice? Well, tough nuts for you that <em>I'm<em> the one who's writing this, then :D

_Last time on "A Faker's Wings":_

... I feel a warm body next to me, holding me closely. I am so shocked by the sudden embrace that for a moment I can do nothing, paralysed by my surprise. And then I snap open my eyes to see Akitsu looking me over with worried eyes. She is staring fixedly at something. Something that she has seen before, but had not expected to see again. Least of all on me.

She is staring at my forehead. At my crest.

I hold her closely, trying to fill that impossible void inside of me with her warmth.

"I'm broken." I whisper weakly before finally giving in to fatigue.

_And so the errant delve into whatever it is that has fallen out of my head continues!_

**A Faker's Wings: Enough**

"-at I want to know is... ...rasuba?"

Voices.

Distant, disjointed and half-heard words. The sound is drowned out by... something. sleep? Maybe. Tired.

"Ah." Closer. I can hear this voice almost perfectly, though it still sounds as if coming from far away. Akitsu. Yes. "Master killed her."

Master? Who was that? Ah. I am. I killed someone? Yes. With wings of blood and steel. With my broken soul, I killed someone.

I begin to feel a dull ache on my forehead. It feels like someone is pushing down on it, like it had been burned, like it had been cut. All at once.

It reminds me of the hollow space inside of me. Where the things that had not been blades had been. Hopes. Fears. Hates. I can still feel them, but they are so very weak. They are replaced by a foreign need, a terrible lack in my very being that I know instinctively can only be filled by someone else. My chosen one. My-

"-ossible! No human could kill the Bla..." The voice degenerates into mumbling once more. Why are they so far away? How can they hope to be heard from such a distance?

"Ah." Akitsu again. So close. "Master is not human."

Not Human? No. Of course not. I am a sword. A broken, distorted sword. I am the wings of my covenant, and my wings are made of blades. But what was my covenant? My promise? I can't remember...

"Don't be stupid!" Louder. Scared. Angry. Homura. Yes, that's who that voice was. "He, he's still the same!"

Akitsu does not answer.

Instead, I feel footsteps approaching through vibrations from the ground. They hurt my head. A moment later I feel something cool and wet against my forehead, and until just that moment I had not realized how hot it had been.

"Just, just- gah! Just tell us when he's awake, okay?" Homura says sternly, his voice heavy with worry. "And don't let the others see _that_! Everyone's worried enough as it is."

"Yes."

For a moment there is only silence, and then I feel retreating footsteps. Time stretches on as I drift inside a haze of sleep and fatigue, content to simply rest. I can hear small noises, far away things. Footsteps, voices, doors opening and closing. They are easy to ignore, however. I am far too busy feeling the still-fresh wound on my existence.

And 'wound' is exactly the right word. I can feel the differences in myself as if they were a physical force. It is almost like a phantom pain in a limb I no longer have: I _know _it isn't real, but that doesn't stop it from hurting. The desperate _need_ I feel, coupled with the painful knowledge that I can _never_ fulfil it. I would need to be a Sekirei for that, after all. And I was most definitely Not Sekirei. A pale imitation of one, perhaps. I could conceivably pass for one if not examined too closely. But still: Not Sekirei.

I can all but hear Gilgamesh laughing at me already. Not only was I mongrel and a faker, but now I was even imitating an alien species.

It depresses me that I cannot work up even a _bit_ of anger at that thought. But it _does_ push me out of my happy state of oblivion.

I stir, wakefulness setting into me. I slowly open my eyes to find Akitsu hovering over me, and I find her placid face to be a great comfort. At least there was some consistency to all this.

"Akitsu," I mumble sleepily, then began to sit up with a small groan.

"Shirou-sama," The ice-woman greeted, leaning back to a more normal position. A small blush appeared on her face as she did, and it was then that I noticed I had been stripped while unconscious. "How are you feeling?"

It was strangely nostalgic for a moment. How many times before had Saber and Rin been forced to do much the same thing for me? Too many to count, to be sure.

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. It wasn't the pain at the memory that caused me to, but rather the lack of it.

"I've been better." I say truthfully, but nevertheless lying through my teeth. It was an understatement if there ever was one.

As if sensing my untruth, the cool cloth slips off my forehead as I managed to force myself into a sitting position. This reveals the crest beneath it, as well as causing my head to ache with fresh pain. I must have flinched at the feeling, because Akitsu wasted no time on easing me back down to the bed, forcing me gently to lay down and rest. Once my head is against the pillow once more she wastes no time in replacing the cool cloth back on me before she returns to sitting quietly at my side.

For a long time I simply lay there, allowing time to flow by without paying it heed. There wasn't a whole lot else for me to do otherwise. I know in a clinical kind of way that before my... 'alteration', I would no doubt have forced myself to act despite my pain and fatigue. Things were different now, though.

"Is everyone alright?" I eventually ask, shocked in myself for not thinking to ask earlier. A fight with the Disciplinary Squad is not to be ignored, even if I had taken care of the most dangerous opponent before she could do much harm.

"Ah." Akitsu murmurs, looking away from me for a moment. "Tsukiumi was hurt by her opponent."

I felt a pang of guilt, which perhaps was a sign that I wasn't _completely_ different from the person I had been. I could at least still feel bad about endangering those who loved me.

"Nobody else?" I asked, curious. While I was certainly _glad_ there hadn't been any other injuries, it _did_ seem odd that the self-proclaimed 'most powerful sekirei' would be the only one hurt.

The pale woman gave her normal pause at the question, as if considering it.

"We withdrew after you were hurt." She admitted, somewhat reluctantly. "Homura said we could not risk you any more than we already had."

Oh. Yes. That made sense.

Silence stretches out between us once more as neither of us seems exactly eager to trace through the aftermath of what had most likely been our first defeat. Well, hardly a defeat. We'd taken the most dangerous enemy out of the Sekirei plan, and only had one injured person on our side to show for it. But we'd certainly _retreated_. Would anyone see that as a sign of weakness, a signal to attack? Would they dare to even if it was interpreted in such a way? The reputation I had cultivated was a formidable one, after all. Most of the participants had seen some of what my flock could do, and everyone 'knew' that I was a murderous psychopath. (Thank you, Haruka, for spreading _that_ particular notion around even more.)

These are not thoughts I am particularly concerned with, however. I know they are important, and that I need to consider them at some point. But there is a much more pressing need inside of me, however.

"Did you feel this too?" I suddenly ask, unable to stop the question from blurting out me.

"Ah?" Akitsu glances at my face, confusion on her face. "Feel what?"

A feel myself blush, suddenly uncomfortable with talking about my feelings with the woman who was, for all intents and purposes, my wife. I suppose I simply wasn't used to caring for myself, and this whole experience had certainly done nothing to help.

"This, this hollowness." I eventually get out, a small nervous blush appearing on me. "It feels like I'm missing something important, like, like-" I trail off unintelligibly, words failing me.

"Like there is a light in your life you can never have? Like you will never be able to find what you are so desperately looking for? Like you are worth less than nothing?" Akitsu suggested calmly, studying me carefully.

For a moment I can only stare dumbly at her, my eyes wide with surprise. That must have been the most I had ever heard her speak in a whole conversation, let alone at once. I force myself to nod in spite of my surprise, to which the woman looks away with a sad look on her face.

"Ah." Another pause, and then... "Yes. That is how all scrapped numbers feel."

A scraped number? But how could I...? Well, I guess it did make a kind of sense. After all, I couldn't have an Ashikabi. I was far too much... whatever it was that I had become for that to be possible. Maybe the alien prana had altered me to take that into consideration, to make me approximate a sekirei as closely as I could, even with my flaws?

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes to better block out a sudden surge of pain that washed through my skull. It lasts only for a moment, and then I look back to Akitsu, who looked like she was on the brink of crying. Why would she be- oh.

"This wasn't your fault." I say firmly, forcing myself to sound as convincing as possible. "It was an accident. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I didn't research this long enough."

She looks at me like she doesn't believe me, and I cannot help but feel sad that I failed so spectacularly to comfort her. Because she really wasn't to blame for all this: I was the one who had set this all into motion. It was my recklessness that had resulted in this and it was my magic that had twisted me into this existence.

I know these things, and I know that she must do to. But I doubt what she wants right now is reassurances. And what I want is something a great deal simpler than that.

"How did you deal with it?" I suddenly ask, hoping for an answer even more than to change the subject. I silently scold myself for asking such a blunt question, realizing after I had asked it that it would probably have been a careless question to ask from someone who had only recently learned that her belief had been wrong.

"Ah," Her expression changes once more, this time to recollection. "I didn't."

Well. That was depressing. I would have to deal with this feeling forever?

But it seemed Akitsu wasn't quite done with her explanation, as almost as soon as she got done with her abrupt answer a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"You found me, and promised to take care of me." She says, and for a moment I can almost convince myself there is warmth in her voice. "Even though I could never hope to bear your mark, even though I was broken, you said you keep me safe. For one like me, it was enough."

My throat tightens uncomfortably, and I can only stare at her she admits this. There is no blush on her as she says this, no hint of nervousness or embarrassment. There was only that smile, that warm smile that I wanted so very much for myself. I think I could understand now why Akitsu had always been so quiet and reserved when the other members of my flock were being winged or getting their Noritos. I could only have guessed before how devastating it must have been for her to be reminded, even as she was standing right next to the one who had come to mean so much to her, that she could never have what they did.

Without quite knowing what it was I was doing, I reached out and seized one of her hands. The action seemed to startle her for a moment, and then her attention settled back on me.

"Will you take care of me?" I asked in a quiet voice, and I can almost see my other self, the one that had been severed clean from me, sneering at me for such weakness. I ignore that thought, though.

"Ah," The snow-woman smiles again, and then bends down to hold me close. "Yes. For ever and ever."

The feel of her warm body close to me and the love in her voice weren't quite what the gaping void inside of me needed. The desperate need was still there, still gnawing away at me. But for now, with Akitsu next to me, I could ignore it.

For now, this was enough.

I don't often write fluff (or whatever it was that I just inflicted on you all,) so do tell if I got it right, ja?


	303. To be continued Elsewhere!

-sigh-

* * *

><p>The last update for this story was in May 2011 and it's October 2011 now. True, we've seen fanfics "on hiatus" state for much longer than that coming back to life, but lets be honest here; the author of this collection has been slacking off!<p>

My excuse? Well, in the past few months, I've quit my job and joined a Master's program. Let me tell you, it's NOT easy. In addition, I've been elected "Class Representative" ("Class President" in some countries). I just don't get the time to collect OMAKES anymore. :(

I know a lot of you are saddened to read this, but I've been telling myself for the past 3 months - "this weekend, I WILL update the OMAKE collection", and as anyone can see from the lack of updates, that hasn't happened. (sniff, sniff!) I tried to find someone else who could keep this collection up-to-date, but haven't found anyone with the kind of dedication needed (It's a PAIN to ask the author's for permission to re-post their stories). At one point, I even tried hosting the stories on a separate blog, but that didn't work out either. :(

For what it's worth, I want to say that I am PROUD of just growing the collection to what it is. It wasn't easy, but I want to thank all the OMAKE authors for supporting me during my active time on this project.

Most importantly, I want to thank gabriel_blessing for creating "In Flight", which was the original inspiration behind this project. We all look forward for more chapters from you GB !

See you in another fanfiction,  
><strong><em>chronodekar<em>**

PS - In honor of the OMAKE authors who are still writing, I'm leaving this story as "in-complete". Hopefully, it will inspire readers to try and look up the ORIGINAL forums where these OMAKES came from and not rely solely on me. :)

PPS - If anyone has any comments of how I handled this collection or have something else they want to say (as long as it's NOT a _real_ review of any OMAKE in particular), you can write it up as a review for this story.


End file.
